


Pequeno Príncipe, Ajoelhe-se

by AnaBlackSnow, DragonGirl87



Series: PPA-Universo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, BDSM Munch, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Collars, Discipline, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy Loves Dogs, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Dungeon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Experienced Harry Potter, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hand Jobs, Harry Has Secrets, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Speaks French, Head Auror Harry Potter, Lawyer Draco Malfoy, Leashes, M/M, Magical BDSM, Master/Pet, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Sexual Bondage, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Possessive Harry Potter, Power Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Protective Harry Potter, Punishment, Pyrophobia, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Riding Crops, Romantic Harry Potter, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Rutting, SSC, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shibari, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Subdrop, Subspace, Teasing, Top Harry Potter, Wax Play, s
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 136,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBlackSnow/pseuds/AnaBlackSnow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Quase imediatamente após a guerra, Harry Potter pegou seu afilhado e Andrômeda e deixou a Inglaterra para trás. Ele voltou cinco, quase seis, anos depois; mudado, curado, e um homem completamente diferente . Agora um solteirão extremamente bonito, com quase de 30 anos, e com uma carreira promissora no Ministério, de repente, vê sua vida virar de cabeça para baixo depois de encontrar inesperadamente seu ex-inimigo da escola, Draco Malfoy, Promotor Extraordinário.Harry será capaz de ficar longe de Draco? Ele quer mesmo? E exatamente como Draco reagirá quando descobrir como o Salvador prefere gastar seu tempo livre?
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: PPA-Universo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799062
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Café?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonGirl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/gifts).



> Olá gente, tudo bem?
> 
> Então essa história é uma tradução de "Little Prince, Kneel" da Maravilhosa "DragonGirl87". 
> 
> Tanto Harry Potter quanto essa fanfic não me pertencem. Eu consegui a autorização da DragonGirl87 para traduzi-la para o português! 
> 
> Esse é o link para a história original se alguém tiver interesse! https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462467/chapters/43739972
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem! Beijos

Harry sorriu, estendeu a mão e puxou uma mecha de cabelo loiro escuro comprido atrás da orelha de Stefan. Stefan instintivamente abaixou a cabeça e Harry estalou a língua em leve desaprovação.

"Você pode me olhar, pet", ele encorajou e Stefan lentamente levantou a cabeça para revelar uma hesitação, mas com um sorriso maravilhosamente inocente. Harry pegou a mão de Stefan e circulou o polegar suavemente sobre o ponto interno do pulso.

“Caleb é um bom homem, ele vai cuidar bem de você, Stefan. Você sabe disso, não é?" ele lembrou o jovem, um pouco inseguro, que estava diante dele e Stefan assentiu entendimento e concordância.

Harry passou os últimos três meses treinando Stefan, ensinando-lhe tudo o que precisava saber sobre sendo submisso, e especialmente sendo submisso para Caleb. Comparado às cobranças anteriores, não tinha sido um grande desafio já que Stefan era naturalmente submisso, adorado seguir as ordens e só precisava de um pouco de orientação, além de uma mão firme.

Eles haviam se encontrado com Caleb algumas vezes nas últimas duas semanas. Caleb e Stefan pareciam bastante apaixonado, embora Stefan ainda fosse um pouco tímido sempre que estava perto de novo Dom. Harry não tinha dúvida de que eles não demorariam muito para se adequar e familiarizar. Ele conhecia Caleb há pouco mais de cinco anos e tinha a maior fé nele.

"Eu sei, senhor."

Harry riu e seus olhos brilharam com diversão.

"Eu não sou mais o seu Dom, querido, é melhor não incomodar Caleb agora, hein? Ele pode ficar com ciúmes ... ” Harry olhou para Caleb, que estava sentado em uma poltrona confortável com uma perna jogada sobre a outra esperando pacientemente, um sorriso contente tocando em seus lábios. Eles compartilharam um sorriso, Harry levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora e Caleb assentiu em aprovação.

Vários anos de amizade significavam que Harry não precisava necessariamente de palavras para se comunicar Caleb. Após a troca silenciosa, Harry envolveu Stefan em um abraço apertado e reconfortante.

Stefan quase automaticamente moveu os braços como se quisesse retribuir o abraço, mas ele hesitou e desajeitadamente os segurou no ar.

"Você pode me abraçar", Harry permitiu e Stefan agradeceu o abraço, derretendo no abraço e Harry silenciosamente contou até cinco, então se desembaraçou e deu um passo para trás.

"Está na hora, pet", disse ele com firmeza, deu um último aceno a Caleb, depois se virou e caminhou em direção ao porta. Ele ouviu Caleb chamando seu novo submisso, mas não se virou para assistir a primeira troca entre Stefan e seu novo Dom. Não era para os seus olhos ou ouvidos, aquele momento era deles e só deles.

Em vez disso, ele rapidamente abriu a porta, deixou o apartamento espaçoso e desceu lentamente os três lances de escadas. Ele odiava despedidas. Eles sempre o lembraram daquele tempo, há muito tempo, quando David o havia deixado. Ele se sentiu tão confuso e perdido nas semanas seguintes à separação e alguns dos esse sentimento ainda estava por trás.

Isso só veio a tona quando ele se despediu de alguém com quem se importava e Harry sabia que voltaria ao seu estado habitual antes do jantar, mas por enquanto, ele permitiu um momento de vulnerabilidade. Nem sempre se pode ser duro e responsável por tudo.

Para ele, treinar um novo submisso era como uma partida de quadribol excepcionalmente boa, era selvagem, imprevisível, cheio de infinitas possibilidades e oportunidades para crescer e aprender. Apresentando um sub bem treinado ao novo Mestre, no entanto, parecia um pouco como mandar seu filho para estudar em Hogwarts, ou assim Harry imaginou.

Aqueles últimos momentos na plataforma 9 ¾, logo após todos terem embarcado no Expresso de Hogwarts e o trem saindo da estação para levar os estudantes para outro ano cheio de magia, feitiços, poções, encantos e transfiguração.

Lembrando-se de sua própria emoção a cada ano, Harry tentou olhar para isso pelo outro lado. Ele imaginou os pais empolgados, finalmente conseguindo um pouco de paz e sossego. A fantasia era doce o suficiente, mas ainda enchia Harry de uma sensação de melancolia.

Teddy deveria ir para Hogwarts em alguns anos e Harry temia a idéia de mandar seu afilhado para longe durante a maior parte do ano. Ele temia tanto que empurrava o mero pensamento para o canto mais distante e mais escuro de sua mente e trancou-o lá.

_ Ignorância é uma benção _ , ele pensou.

Realmente não era, mas quando se tratava de mandar Teddy para Hogwarts, o pensamento lógico não era exatamente o ponto forte de Harry. Ele se destacou em todas as outras áreas de sua vida, especialmente quando se tratava exercer domínio, mas Teddy era definitivamente o seu calcanhar de Aquiles.

Uma vez fora do impressionante edifício de apartamentos caros, Harry respirou fundo, olhou  para o céu azul e sorriu.

_ Tudo vai ficar bem _ , ele pensou, aproveitando demais a tarde quente da primavera para não deixar a felicidade ser absorvida sua pele e se instalar em seus ossos. Com passos leves, ele caminhou pela rua, virou à esquerda e continuou andando até voltar para a Estrada Portobello, com sua variedade colorida de pequenas butiques, cafés independentes, livrarias lotadas, floriculturas artísticas e joalherias modernas e exclusivas.

Nos últimos anos, ele desenvolveu uma certa inclinação por Notting Hill, embora não estivesse bastante certo do que exatamente ele achou tão charmoso nessa mesma área de Londres. No entanto, ele continuou andando em um ritmo muito mais lento e decidiu se distrair nas coloridas vitrines à sua esquerda.

Ele parava de vez em quando e até aproveitava o tempo para entrar em uma pequena livraria, navegando sem rumo por um tempo. Por sorte, ele encontrou um livro que despertou seu interesse um suspense psicológico de primeira edição em segunda mão, ele que despertou sua curiosidade na medida em que ele simplesmente tinha que tê-lo.

Ele tinha dinheiro trouxa suficiente e com o livro firmemente guardado dentro de um saco de papel, que tinha um design bonito na frente, ele continuou seu passeio pela estrada até se encontrar dando uma segunda olhada para perto da entrada de uma pequena cafeteria. Surpreso, ele parou de seguir e piscou, imaginando se sua mente estava pregando peças nele.

Ali, em uma poltrona esfarrapada, mas confortável, cercada por papelada, não havia senão Draco Malfoy, a mesma pessoa que se esforçou para tornar seu tempo em Hogwarts infeliz.

_ Tudo isso por uma amizade rejeitada _ , Harry pensou amargamente. Ele não pôde deixar de rir quando percebeu que ver Malfoy não acendia aquela centelha de aborrecimento que ele sempre sentira na boca de seu estômago sempre que brigavam ou duelavam entre si enquanto estavam em Hogwarts.

_ Potter, você cresceu _ , Harry se elogiou e riu um pouco mais.

Desde seu retorno a Londres, há alguns anos, ele não tinha visto Malfoy e, Harry observou com uma cara fechada, eles definitivamente não se falavam desde o final da guerra, o que era estranho considerando que eles agora trabalhavam no mesmo prédio.

No dia em que deu sua última declaração juramentada de testemunha em frente ao Wizengamot, Harry fez as malas e partiu com Andrômeda e Teddy para o Canadá. Ele estava desesperado recomeçar, longe de toda a loucura que havia sido a conseqüência da derrota de Voldemort. Eles permaneceram no Canadá por cinco anos até Harry não resistir ao desejo para voltar a Londres, sua necessidade de estar perto de Hermione e Ron, seus dois melhores amigos em o mundo inteiro, grande demais para ignorar.

Desde seu retorno a Londres, e com grande humor, Harry descobriu que Draco Malfoy ia parar nas primeiras páginas do Profeta com mais frequência do que ele. Malfoy aparentemente tinha estudado direito e tornou-se um promotor talentoso para o Wizengamot enquanto Harry estava em uma missão de encontrar-se no grande e frio Canadá.

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. O homem sentado naquela poltrona perto da janela, o nariz enterrado pilha de papéis e uma mancha na bochecha da caneta trouxa não parecia em nada com a promotor ameaçador, que todos, especialmente os jornais, disseram que era.

_ Fiendfyre no tribunal _ era um dos títulos que o Profeta dera a Malfoy, _ Loose Cannon _ tinha sido outro. Harry se permitiu outro olhar e decidiu que este Draco Malfoy não parece nem um pouco ameaçador.

_ Eu deveria saber _ , Harry pensou, _ você, Malfoy, pode parecer muito ameaçador quando quer. _

Hum, não, o Draco Malfoy que ele estava olhando agora parecia um gato malhado e manso. Quando a curiosidade bateu, Harry se moveu em direção à entrada da cafeteria, entrou e aproximou-se do balcão. Ele pediu um café preto grande, pago, pegou seu pedido e foi até onde Malfoy estava sentado.

"Malfoy, que bom te encontrar aqui", ele falou, levou o café aos lábios e tomou um gole cuidadoso da bebida quente.

Malfoy imediatamente ergueu os olhos da papelada, parecendo genuinamente surpreso, embora Harry pensou que havia um pequeno traço de irritação brilhando em seus olhos. Malfoy mascarou rapidamente e Harry não insistiu nisso. Em vez disso, ele olhava Malfoy pegar seu próprio café, que parecia ser um cappuccino, e esperou Malfoy devolver o cumprimento o que levou um bom tempo para aconteer.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você, Auror Potter", ele reconheceu Harry.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e quando Malfoy segurou o olhar de Harry, ele se transformou em um ainda maior. Não havia vestígios de sua rivalidade mesquinha da época de Hogwarts na voz de Malfoy, que, considerando sua história, foi um pouco estranho, mas definitivamente uma mudança agradável. Era óbvio que eles tinham ambos crescido o suficiente para deixar suas disputas adolescentes no passado. Harry decidiu que gostaria de um chance de conhecer o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy.

"Harry será suficiente, eu não estou trabalhando hoje."

Harry lançou um sorriso torto e ousadamente tomou a liberdade de se sentar na cadeira vazia do outro lado de Malfoy, que lançou um olhar curioso para ele.

"Você cresceu um par de bolas", ele finalmente disse e Harry riu, realmente riu.

"Se o Profeta deve ser acreditado, você também, Malfoy, você também", Harry sorriu.

"Eu vejo que desenvolveu um gosto por se sentar no meio de trouxas no seu dia de folga" observou ele casualmente.

O simples fato de Draco Malfoy, esnobe extraordinário, sangue puro, estar em um café trouxa em Londres era um testemunho sólido de quanto ele havia mudado desde que tinham se falado pela última vez. Tinha sido o dia em que Harry prestou testemunho em nome da família Malfoy, poupando Draco e sua mãe de uma longa sentença em Azkaban.

"Não me lembro da última vez que tive um dia de folga", Malfoy suspirou, colocou os papéis de lado perto de sua xícara de café sobre a pequena mesa entre eles e se esticara luxuosamente como um gato.

Harry deu uma apreciada na vista mais uma vez.

Os últimos oito anos foram, sem dúvida, muito gentis com Malfoy. Ele sempre foi alto, mas ele era não era mais o adolescente magro que ele fora. Ele definitivamente havia preenchido um pouco, e em todas as lugares certos também, Harry rapidamente levantou sua xícara de café para esconder o fato de que ele sentia a necessidade de lamber seus lábios. O trecho lânguido de Malfoy havia revelado um pequeno pedaço de pele pálida, exatamente onde sua calça cinza carvão e sua camisa de mangas compridas azul escuro se encontraram, e que vista mais deliciosa e notável foi.

"Não sentar em uma cafeteria constitui um dia de folga?" Harry perguntou para se distrair de olhar Malfoy.

_ Controle-se, Potter, _ uma pequena voz em sua cabeça o repreendeu,  _ você geralmente é tão bom com isto. _

“Hum, não. Eu fugi do escritório, faço isso na maioria dos dias. Não consigo ouvir meus próprios pensamentos com todo esse barulho nem mesmo um feitiço de silenciamento super forte me proporciona um momento de paz. ”

Harry franziu a testa.

"Não consigo imaginar uma cafeteria sendo mais silenciosa."

"Eu posso ignorar essa tagarelice estúpida, é apenas uma conversa frívola sobre relacionamentos, maquiagem e os últimos filmes de qualquer maneira. O que é um pouco mais difícil de ignorar é o caos nas salas dos promotores. Sempre alguma coisa ou outra acontecendo, nunca um minuto quieto, pessoas entrando e saindo invadindo, loucura absoluta. Malfoy deu de ombros e pegou seu café.

_ Aposto que eu poderia fazer você ignorá-lo _ , a mente traiçoeira de Harry forneceu, mas ele silenciou esse pensamento imediatamente e culpou o fato de que ele havia acabado de deixar Stefan na casa de seu novo Dom. Ele recusou-se a reconhecer que o corpo em boa forma de Malfoy tinha algo a ver com sua pensamentos errados e errantes.

“Por que não Magia Negra, então? É muito mais perto do que Notting Hill ", Harry queria saber, referindo-se àquela cafeteria moderna que havia aberto no Beco Diagonal há vários meses. Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha divertida para ele.

"Eu pensei que você não estava trabalhando hoje, Auror Potter? Por que o interrogatório?" ele brincou, colocando ênfase especial no título de Harry.

Isso provocou um agradável arrepio de excitação na espinha de Harry, mas ele o controlou facilmente com uma única respiração e um gole casual de café quente.

"Apenas curioso", ele deu de ombros.

Ele notou a maneira como Malfoy olhava para ele, com uma mistura de diversão, curiosidade e brincadeira que Harry nunca tinha visto antes, mas que gostava. Ele também observou o olhar que Malfoy deu a ele e sorriu em seu café. Ele escolheu um par de jeans pretos justos, uma camisa de botões bordô e uma jaqueta jeans combinando hoje de manhã e ele percebeu que Malfoy aprovava seu traje, talvez até tenha ficado impressionado, embora ele não tenha comentado.

“O  _ Black Magic _ usa feitiços para trabalhar nas máquinas de café, acho que isso mexe com o sabor eu prefiro café feito do modo trouxa,  _ Harry _ .” Malfoy acabou respondendo e Harry achou o jeito de Malfoy usar seu primeiro nome de forma casual tão inesperado de uma que o deixou ligeiramente excitado.

Ele sabia que não deveria agir sobre isso, por enquanto, de qualquer maneira. Continuou a alimentar seu interesse em Malfoy e ele decidiu que queria se aproximar de seu ex-inimigo de Hogwarts, queria chegar a conhecer o jovem que ele se tornou, em vez da pessoa que ele havia sido.

"Eu admito, você tem um ponto válido."

"Sou promotor, sempre defendo pontos válidos", Malfoy sorriu e piscou.

Ele abaixou a cabeça levemente para se concentrar em suas anotações e Harry momentaneamente se perdeu no bela vista de Malfoy, inclinando a cabeça sobre a papelada da maneira mais casual de inconsciente submissão; submissão ao seu trabalho, mas mesmo assim submissão.

Harry recostou-se na cadeira confortável e observou silenciosamente enquanto bebia lentamente seu café filtrado. Se Malfoy o notou assistindo, ele nunca disse uma palavra e eles não se falaram novamente até Malfoy terminar de ler várias páginas, fazer algumas anotações e depois se esticar mais uma vez.

“Eu preciso de outro café. Vocês?" ele ofereceu e Harry assentiu e apontou para o copo vazio na frente dele.

"Já que você está oferecendo um café filtrado, preto, sem açúcar, sem leite", ele disse e Malfoy assentiu em silêncio reconhecimento, depois foi para o balcão. Harry observou sua forma em retirada, fechou a olhos e suspirou.

Porra, por que Malfoy tinha que ser tão malditamente lindo?

Ele sabia que sempre esteve obcecado com todas as coisas de Draco Malfoy, mas foi só agora que ele lentamente começou a conectar os pontos. Tendo passado sete anos olhando por cima do ombro, tentando evitar um mago megalomaníaco, sedento de poder, que pretendia matá-lo, não o deixara com muito tempo de se auto-descobir. Enquanto estava no Canadá, teve tempo de sobra para lidar com alguns de seus demônios, superar o persistente trauma da guerra e de dar liberdade ao seu desejo de ser apenas Harry, em vez do O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Duas-Vezes.

Foi esclarecedor de várias maneiras. 


	2. Almoço

Quase um mês depois, depois de trocar vários memorandos por dia com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, Harry se viu aparatando em Notting Hill durante o intervalo do almoço para realizar uma tarefa. Draco inesperadamente o recusou um pedido de almoço e a rejeição doeu bastante.

Por razões que ele não tinha certeza de que estava disposto a admitir para si mesmo ainda, ele agiu por impulso quando decidiu pedir comida para levar para Draco e para si mesmo.

Ele estava disposto a admitir, no entanto, que ele desfrutava completamente da insolência de Draco, seu humor agudo e seu cérebro inteligente. Ele era uma brisa refrescante de ar na sua vida e Harry rapidamente se viu viciado em suas conversas diárias. Enquanto eles se comunicavam principalmente através de corujas e memorandos entre departamentos, eles conseguiram se encontrar para tomar café duas vezes e sua conversa estimulante o deixou desejando mais Draco.

Ele não tinha certeza se, no último mês, haviam conseguido se tornar amigos ou se o relacionamento deles estava indo em uma direção completamente diferente, mas Harry não estava disposto a questionar uma coisa boa. Além disso, o fato de Harry agora pensar nele como Draco, em vez de Malfoy, era um enorme testemunho de quanto sua opinião sobre Draco Malfoy havia mudado desde que eles se reconectaram.

Harry tinha aprendido até agora que Draco atualmente era solteiro e preferia o gênero masculino. Aparentemente, ele o fazia desde o quarto ano em Hogwarts, embora só tivesse procurado seus pais depois da guerra. Lucius Malfoy, cumprindo uma sentença de prisão perpétua em Azkaban, em um acesso de raiva, o rejeitou como filho, mas sua mãe o apoiou e hoje estavam mais próximos que nunca.

Harry também aprendeu que o interesse de Draco em tudo o que o direito havia decorrido de anos de acesso a uma impressionante coleção de livros na Mansão Malfoy e, embora ele não tivesse retornado a Hogwarts para obter seus NEWTs, ele abaixou a cabeça e fez os testes necessários via correio da coruja.

Ao mesmo tempo que ele se preparara para se formar em Direito Mágico.

Então, para resgatar o nome Malfoy, ele trabalhou como defensor público do Wizengamot. Era uma posição não remunerada e subestimada, mas Draco havia se esforçado e logo o diretor de acusações se interessou por ele e o contratou.

Percebendo que ainda estava no beco em que aparatara, Harry se livrou do devaneio e foi direto para o café favorito de Draco, onde pediu dois sanduíches de carne, duas saladas de frutas, um cappuccino e um café preto forte para viagem.

Sentindo-se ousado o suficiente para desviar as regras, ele furtivamente lançou um feitiço de aquecimento sem varinha, bem como um Stasis Charm no saco de papel. Comida embrulhada e duas xícaras de café para viagem na mão, Harry voltou ao ponto de aparição e voltou ao saguão do Ministério.

Mais uma vez satisfeito por sua posição como Auror significava que ele estava isento das regras anti-aparição que o Ministério possuía, além de verificações de varinhas, ele foi direto para o andar dos promotores. No caminho, ele cuidadosamente equilibrou seu café e o de Draco, certificando-se de não derramar nada sobre suas vestes imaculadas, ou sobre qualquer outra pessoa, enquanto avançava pela multidão de bruxos e bruxas.

No momento em que entrou no departamento, ele percebeu duas coisas; um, que ele nunca tinha estado dentro das salas dos promotores antes e dois, que Draco estava certo.

Ele achou estranho que os Aurores, aparentemente, nunca fossem convidados para as câmaras dos promotores, mas que os procuradores sempre procuravam o Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas sempre que exigiam o testemunho de um Auror para um caso.

A cacofonia de barulho e o caos completo em todo o lugar finalmente ajudaram Harry a entender por que Draco fugia regularmente de seu escritório. Definitivamente, ele não estava brincando quando disse a Harry por que preferia fazer a maior parte de seu trabalho, ou pelo menos o trabalho que exigia um alto nível de concentração, em uma cafeteria em vez de em seu escritório particular.

Harry respirou fundo e, mesmo desejando tapar os ouvidos, se forçou a ignorar o barulho e o caos. Ele andou a passos largos pelo grande escritório de plano aberto, suas vestes escarlates Auror ondulando atrás dele, e seguiu pelo pequeno corredor e direto para o escritório de Draco. A porta estava aberta, mas Harry era cortês o suficiente para bater de qualquer maneira. Draco, que estava olhando pela janela encantada atrás de sua mesa, virou-se e Harry não pôde deixar de notar como a expressão de dor no rosto de Draco suavizou um pouco.

"Harry", Draco sorriu, parecendo genuinamente satisfeito. "O que te traz aqui?"

"Um promotor trabalhador que recusou meu convite para o almoço, citando uma carga de casos muito alta como motivo para não comer", Harry sorriu, entrou na sala e casualmente chutou a porta do escritório de Draco. Ele sacou a varinha, apontou para a porta e lançou o mais poderoso feitiço de silêncio que conhecia.

O barulho do lado de fora do escritório desapareceu instantaneamente e os olhos de Draco se arregalaram de surpresa no poder absoluto da magia de Harry.

Um segundo depois, no entanto, sua surpresa se foi.

Em vez disso, ele parecia muito agradecido.

Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que havia outras maneiras de fazer Draco se sentir menos preocupado com todo o barulho em seu departamento.

Ele resolutamente afastou o pensamento, caminhou até a mesa de Draco e colocou a bolsa para viagem em cima dos papéis arrumados de Draco. Parecia ser a única mesa em todo o departamento que estava desprovida de confusão e Harry gostava bastante.

"Almoço", disse ele, sentando-se em uma cadeira em frente à mesa de Draco. Ele jogou uma perna sobre a outra, depois levantou uma sobrancelha para Draco, que ainda não havia se movido de seu lugar pela janela.

"Draco, sente-se, coma, por favor", Harry disse, tentando parecer mais convidativo do que autoritário e, após um momento de hesitação, Draco assentiu, sentou-se na cadeira e revelou as compras dentro da sacola. O cheiro de café fresco resultou em uma expressão feliz em seu rosto e instantaneamente enviou a mente de Harry para a excitação.

Ele se distraiu ao aceitar seu próprio café quando Draco o entregou. Não se incomodando em tirar a comida da bolsa, ele observou Draco.

Draco havia ignorado seu sanduíche em favor de entusiasticamente pegar a salada de frutas e enfiar várias uvas na boca. Harry clicou a língua e quando Draco olhou para ele, ele balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

"O que?" Draco perguntou com uma expressão meio divertida, meio confusa.

"Comida adequada primeiro." Harry apontou para o sanduíche e o olhar de Draco seguiu seu dedo.

"Certamente, Auror Potter", Draco sorriu e, ignorando a salada de frutas, desembrulhou o sanduíche de carne recém-torrado que Harry havia comprado. O coração de Harry pulou uma pequena batida e ele mordeu o interior da boca para esconder um sorriso triunfante.

"Boas maneiras", Harry piscou e Draco revirou os olhos para ele, mas continuou a almoçar.

“Quando você está aceitando a posição de Head Auror, Potter? Você é mandão o suficiente para o trabalho. ”

"Atrevido", disse Harry, completamente divertido. "Eu já o tenho, eles o anunciarão em junho", ele acrescentou e os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, depois se encheram de alegria pelo fato de Harry ter acabado de o fazer conhecer algumas fofocas do Ministério.

"Você-" Harry começou, mas Draco o interrompeu.

"Vou ficar de boca fechada, não se preocupe. Seu segredo está seguro comigo." Draco disse e Harry sorriu. Curiosamente, ele não tinha dúvida de que Draco não compartilharia a notícia com ninguém antes que Kingsley Shacklebolt fizesse o anúncio oficial em dois meses.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Draco continuou a comer, enquanto Harry desfrutava de seu escritório. No meio da terceira mordida, não que Harry estivesse contando, Draco parou e, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, franziu o cenho para Harry. "Você só vai sentar lá e me ver comer?"

"Talvez", Harry deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença. Ele olhou para a bolsa para viagem que ainda continha sua comida e suspirou. Ele tomou um café da manhã bastante tarde e não sentiu fome. Por enquanto, o café seria suficiente.

"Você, Harry Potter, é um homem muito estranho", Draco balançou a cabeça e continuou comendo até que um memorando vermelho entre departamentos flutuou em seu escritório e pousou em sua mesa. Harry o observou diligentemente limpar as mãos com um dos guardanapos, depois pegou o memorando e o desdobrou. Ao ler o memorando, os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, suas mãos começaram a tremer e sua respiração ficou mais rápida quando ele pulou da cadeira e apressadamente vestiu as vestes do promotor.

Harry pensou que ele parecia um pouco com uma galinha sem cabeça, embora soubesse que não devia expressar seus pensamentos. Draco estava correndo pelo escritório, juntando um monte de arquivos aqui e ali, depois correu em direção à porta. Ele já estava com a mão firmemente na maçaneta, pronto para abrir a pesada porta de madeira, quando aparentemente lhe ocorreu que ele não estava sozinho em seu escritório. Ele se virou, hesitou por um momento e tropeçou em suas palavras enquanto murmurava alguma coisa, Harry não entendeu direito e desapareceu de seu escritório na velocidade da luz.

Harry olhou para ele por alguns momentos e, levantando-se lentamente, pegou o memorando interdepartamental. Por um momento, ele quis desdobrar e ler, mas sua Grifinória interior o impediu de invadir a privacidade de Draco assim e, em vez de satisfazer sua curiosidade, ele largou o memorando novamente, pegou a bolsa para viagem e saiu do escritório de Draco.

Consciente de que não poderia passar sua pausa em um escritório vazio em um departamento estranho, Harry retornou ao seu próprio escritório no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Comeu seu próprio almoço de mau humor e continuou de mau humor enquanto trabalhava em uma grande pilha de papéis entediantes.

Várias horas depois, a chegada de um memorando roxo entre departamentos, dobrado na forma de um pássaro de origami, resultou em uma rápida melhoria do humor bastante podre de Harry. Ele a viu flutuar em seu escritório e pousar em sua mesa, desdobrando-a imediatamente para revelar a letra de Draco, agora familiar e lindamente inclinada d o desenho delicado de um jacinto. Harry não perdeu a conexão sutil e o significado por trás da cor do papel e da flor. Ele apreciou bastante as desculpas sutis de Draco e achou que tinha estilo.

_ Harry- _

_ Desculpa por ter saído correndo assim. _

_ A oposição levantou um depoimento bastante importante. _

_ Almoço amanhã? _

_ Eu pago. _

_ Draco _

Harry riu e pegou um papel amarelo. As diretrizes do ministério estipulavam o uso de papel de memorando amarelo apenas para comunicações importantes; no entanto, Harry decidiu que a cor vibrante do memorando irradiava felicidade e tinha um pedido de desculpas distinto. Quando ele pegou sua caneta-tinteiro trouxa favorita, Harry sorriu e tomou a decisão impulsiva de ser ousado.

_ Draco, _

_ Você está perdoado. _

_ Vamos jantar na sexta-feira. _

_ 19:00, ok? _

_ Harry _

Alguns minutos depois, um memorando branco entre departamentos apareceu na mesa de Harry e ele o abriu com um sorriso bobo. A nota não continha assinatura, mas a letra de Draco era óbvia.

_ Isso é um encontro? _

Harry encarou a mensagem por alguns momentos, depois se levantou resolutamente e caminhou até os aposentos do promotor pela segunda vez naquele dia. Comparado com o anterior, o departamento estava muito mais silencioso agora, mas ainda era facilmente qualificado como o departamento mais barulhento de todo o Ministério, ou assim Harry pensava. Ele encontrou a porta do escritório de Draco aberta, casualmente encostada no batente da porta e quando Draco ergueu os olhos da papelada, Harry acenou o memorando branco em uma saudação silenciosa.

"Sim", ele respondeu à pergunta de Draco, fingindo ser mais corajoso do que sentia.

Draco olhou para ele, tentando lê-lo, e Harry permitiu que um pouco do nervosismo ele sentisse brilhar.

Draco sorriu e acenou para ele entrar. Harry obedeceu e caminhou até a mesa. Draco se levantou, pegou o memorando da mão e se curvou para escrever algo embaixo da pergunta. Harry assistiu com diversão leve e uma crescente sensação de carinho. Uma vez que Draco estendeu o memorando para ele, Harry pegou, mas não sem esfregar os dedos propositalmente contra os de Draco. Ele notou o leve tremor que surgiu em Draco, mas não disse nada sobre isso. Em vez disso, ele desdobrou a mensagem e sorriu com as palavras. Seu coração acelerou um pouco.

~~_ Isso é um encontro? _ ~~

_ Como você confirmou que é um encontro, pode me buscar no Chepstow Place, em _

_ Notting Hill, às 19h da sexta-feira. _

"Eu não vou me atrasar", Harry disse suavemente e encarou Draco.

Eles se entreolharam por vários minutos e Harry notou o jeito que o pomo de Adão de Draco balançou quando ele engoliu em seco e lutou para não quebrar o contato visual, mas perdeu a batalha de vontades. Harry não sabia se foram os nervos que fizeram Draco desviar o olhar primeiro ou se ele fez isso por outro motivo, mas isso fez coisas maravilhosas para ele.

_ Doce Merlin, não faça isso comigo _ , Harry pensou desesperadamente e, apertando ainda mais o memorando, ele pressionou o forte desejo de dizer a Draco para olhá-lo de uma maneira que tornaria absolutamente impossível para ele recusar.

  
_ Outra hora _ , ele se repreendeu, pigarreou e disse a Draco que o veria na sexta-feira.


	3. Jantar

Na noite de sexta-feira, Harry, depois de virar o guarda-roupa de cabeça para baixo várias vezes, na porta de Draco em Notting Hill, esperando nervosamente por ele abrir a porta. Após um longo debate consigo mesmo e com o espelho que não respondia, Harry escolheu uma calça preta, uma camisa de algodão verde-escura e um paletó preto para evitar o frio da noite.

Na mão, ele brincava ansiosamente com uma única rosa amarela com tons de cereja e tijolo. Foi uma compra de última hora e Harry ainda não tinha certeza do que o fez fazê-lo. Ele sentiu que deveria apresentar a Draco um pequeno sinal de sua gratidão, mas não importava o entusiasmo em que ele havia destruído seu cérebro, ele havia ficado sem idéias. Ao passar por uma pequena floricultura a caminho do apartamento de Draco, ele tomou a decisão impulsiva de comprar uma flor para transmitir sutilmente exatamente como se sentia em relação ao primeiro encontro.

Quando Draco, depois de uma curta espera de dois minutos mas que pareceu uma eternidade para Harry, finalmente abriu a porta, ele quase empurrou a rosa para Draco, que deu uma risada divertida. Parecia música para os ouvidos de Harry, e ele não hesitou quando Draco o convidou para seu apartamento de dois andares lindamente decorado. Draco havia lhe dito antes que ele morava em um apartamento trouxa, mas ver pela primeira vez era bem diferente de apenas ter ouvido falar.

Enquanto Draco conjurou um pequeno vaso, encheu-o de água e, colocando a rosa dentro, encontrou uma casa no centro da mesa de café, Harry deu uma olhada casual ao redor do lugar. O hall de entrada dava para uma espaçosa sala de estar com grandes janelas, decorada com bom gosto e com um grande e confortável sofá de canto. Harry imaginou que as janelas forneciam muita luz durante o dia. Como ele esperava, os móveis eram requintados e o estilo moderno e elegante. No geral, o lugar inteiro tinha uma sensação caseira distinta.

Harry estava, no entanto, muito mais interessado em Draco e, quando seus olhos se fixaram no homem bonito que ele estava prestes a sair para jantar, momentaneamente se esqueceu de como respirar. Draco havia escolhido um par de calças justas de algodão cinza-carvão e uma camisa azul clara de mangas compridas, sobre a qual usava um cardigã de primavera com um corte elegante que acentuava sua bela figura.

Os cachos loiros e brancos de Draco pareciam não ter os penteado, mas Harry tinha certeza de que Draco provavelmente havia passado pelo menos uma hora preparando seu cabelo. Ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar se o cabelo de Draco estava tão macio quanto parecia. Harry engoliu em seco e lutou contra o desejo quase irresistível de empurrar Draco contra a parede e beijá-lo.

_ Não em um primeiro encontro _ , Harry restringiu sua imaginação hiperativa com um pensamento firme.

Dando um pequeno passo em direção a Draco, Harry notou que cheirava a bergamota e musgo de carvalho. Era um perfume sutil, mas sedutor, com um tom discreto de doce groselha preta e fez a cabeça de Harry girar.

"Para onde vamos hoje à noite?" Draco perguntou e Harry ficou grato pela pergunta que cortou sua linha de pensamento.

Ele observou Draco graciosamente, e com uma espécie de facilidade praticada, entrar em um par de Oxfords pretos. Em vez de se abaixar para amarrar os cadarços, Draco pegou sua varinha, apontou para os sapatos e murmurou um feitiço rápido, depois colocou a varinha no coldre dentro do casaco.

"Surpresa", Harry pigarreou, lembrando-se de responder à pergunta. Não era verdade, mas ele não tinha certeza se era capaz de falar qualquer frase coerente no momento. Felizmente, Draco não parecia se importar com o segredo não planejado de Harry.

“Hm, aparatar lado-a-lado então. Você está no comando, Potter." ele declarou com naturalidade, embora houvesse um brilho atrevido em seus olhos.

Harry realmente desejou não ter dito isso e, momentaneamente, lutou para controlar sua mente, o que estava fornecendo uma série de imagens do que ele poderia fazer com Draco se fosse permitido assumir o comando. Ele ignorou todos eles e, em vez disso, abriu a porta do apartamento e fez um gesto para Draco sair primeiro.

"Harry Potter, quando você se tornou o cavalheiro perfeito?" Draco brincou e Harry revirou os olhos para ele. "As roupas também são impecáveis, é como se eu nem te conhecesse", acrescentou com um sorriso.

"Para sua informação, eu sempre tive boas maneiras", respondeu Harry, ignorando claramente o elogio de Draco por sua melhora no senso de se vestir, mesmo que isso o fizesse se sentir com borboletas no estomago, meio engraçada a sensação.

Ele havia parado de usar as roupas de segunda mão do seu primo no dia em que ele, Andrômeda e Teddy haviam se mudado para o outro lado do mundo. Vestir-se bem era uma segunda natureza e ele realmente não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que vestiu algo que não era justo ou, às vezes, feito sob medida.

Ele gostava de roupas boas, tornara-se uma de suas fraquezas, e hoje em dia a maioria de suas amigas, incluindo Hermione Granger, preferia fazer compras com ele do que com seus próprios maridos. Foi um testemunho silencioso de quanto ele havia mudado desde a guerra e que decisão excelente foi deixar a Inglaterra.

"Poderia me enganar, Potter", Draco riu, passou por Harry e trancou seu apartamento com uma chave trouxa comum.

"Sem mágica?" Harry perguntou curiosamente. Intencionalmente desconsiderando a brincadeira de Draco, embora isso o fizesse querer dar um tapa na bunda do loiro. Ele nunca usou uma chave para trancar e destrancar o Grimmauld Place, as proteções atualizadas da casa respondiam à sua assinatura mágica.

“Mamãe ficou chocada quando eu insisti em comprar um lugar em Londres trouxa e, em sua primeira visita, ela prontamente colocou proteções bastante eficazes no local. Eles se ativam quando eu deixo o lugar" Draco explicou e Harry assentiu.

Eles desceram silenciosamente os poucos degraus que levavam à porta da frente do prédio e, uma vez do lado de fora, encontraram um beco escuro e Harry ofereceu seu braço a Draco. O Sonserino aceitou sem a menor hesitação e fechando os olhos, Harry pensou e focou no destino deles, ignorando completamente o quão bom o toque de Draco parecia. O último que ele queria era que qualquer um deles acabasse esquecendo uma parte pra trás e no novíssimo Departamento de Acidentes Mágicos e Emergências de St. Mungo. Um momento depois, desapareceram no ar e reapareceram em um beco escuro no distrito de Shoreditch, relativamente perto do destino pretendido.

Enquanto guiava Draco para fora do beco, Harry se esforçou para não deixar o fato de que Draco não havia soltado seu braço o distrair. As borboletas em seu estômago vibraram animadamente e ele desfrutou da suave pressão de Draco segurando seu bíceps. Sem saber o que dizer, ele silenciosamente guiou Draco pela Rua Great Eastern até chegar ao número quarenta e seis.

O local já havia sido uma antiga fábrica de ferro, que os proprietários haviam redesenhado em um restaurante trouxa moderno, meio rústico, mas clássico, que se espalhava por três andares. Após seu retorno a Londres, ele rapidamente se tornou o lugar favorito de Harry para comer fora, embora hoje fosse a primeira vez que ele entraria no  _ Iron Bloom _ com um encontro no braço.

Ao dar seu nome ao maître d'hôtel, ela os levou a uma mesa particular, embutida no que em algum momento fora um forno antigo. Ela esperou pacientemente que eles se sentassem, depois entregou dois menus e desapareceu, apenas para reaparecer um momento depois com uma garrafa de água parada com sabor de limão e menta. Harry agradeceu educadamente e ela informou que o garçom chegaria em breve para anotar o pedido.

"Este lugar é outra coisa", Draco sorriu por cima do menu e Harry retribuiu com um sorriso.

"Uma outra coisa boa?" ele perguntou, satisfeito quando Draco assentiu.

"Como você achou esse lugar?"

"Recomendação de um amigo", mantendo as informações de que seu clube favorito do BDSM costumava realizar suas compras neste restaurante e o fato de ele ter escolhido simplesmente porque fazia com que se sentisse confortável consigo mesmo.

"Você deve ter expandido seu círculo de amigos, duvido que Ronald Weasley tenha recomendado o lugar", Draco riu e Harry o olhou com olhos serrados.

"Se você deve saber, Ron e Hermione tiveram sua festa de casamento aqui."

"Sem dúvida, porque você recomendou o lugar", Draco riu com um olhar dramático demais. Harry voltou sua atenção para o menu e empurrou a imagem de colocar Draco sobre a perna e espancá-lo por sua insolência. Em vez disso, ele permitiu que a seção do menu, intitulada  _ “This Is Mine, Mine Only” _ o distraísse.

Bem, até certo ponto, de qualquer maneira. Ele sorrateiramente lançou um olhar ansioso para Draco e se permitiu um momento para imaginar como seria bom se  _ Draco Malfoy _ fosse uma opção de escolha na mesma seção do menu. A constatação de que ele tinha não só uma queda pelo Draco, mas um tombo inteiro o atingiu com força e, repetidamente, lembrando a si mesmo que esse era apenas o primeiro encontro formal deles, ele apertou ainda mais o cardápio tentando se acalmar. Qualquer tentativa ousada de reivindicar Draco para si mesmo provavelmente resultaria em Draco correndo na outra direção.

Os dois examinaram o menu em silêncio e, quando o garçom se aproximou alguns minutos depois, Harry, como um cavalheiro, fez um gesto para Draco pedir primeiro. Ele não perdeu o leve rubor que coloriu as bochechas de Draco, mas também não comentou. Em vez disso, ele achou agradável e fez questão de prestar muita atenção à ordem de Draco.

"Eu gostaria da sopa de aspargos e espinafre com queijo Stilton em uma tigela comestível, por favor", Draco respondeu quando o garçom perguntou a ele sobre sua entrada e, inesperadamente, escolheu um Veggie Burger com um lado de salada de roquette e parmesão como prato principal, junto com um copo de Baccolo Bianco Appassimiento da Itália.

"Que tal uma sobremesa?" o garçom perguntou e depois de um momento de hesitação, Draco fez outra escolha inesperada.

"Pudim de arroz preto com sorvete de baunilha e molho de framboesa, por favor."

“Escolha excelente”, elogiou o garçom e voltou sua atenção para Harry, que pediu um peito de melancia carbonizado com queijo feta como entrada e o hambúrguer Wagyu Beef and Bone Barrow com Bacon e Checomo prato principal, trufas e batatas fritas com parmesão. Para beber, ele pediu um copo de um coquetel à base de uísque com o nome estranho de Scotch & Steak. Ele resolutamente passou a sobremesa e nem mesmo a sugestão tentadora do garçom de pudim de chocolate amargo com morangos e creme frescos poderia mudar de idéia.

"Você poderia ter pedido a sobremesa, eu iria comê-la totalmente", Draco fez beicinho quando o garçom saiu com os pedidos e os cardápios.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa, serviu um copo de água para os dois e tomou um gole de seu próprio copo antes de comentar.

"Se você quer uma segunda sobremesa, pode pedir uma", ele disse casualmente, divertido pelo fato de Draco aparentemente ter um dente doce secreto.

"Eu não vou pedir uma segunda sobremesa, Harry," Draco declarou com uma expressão firme.

"Por quê? Com medo de julgá-lo pelo seu impressionante guloso?

"Eu não tenho medo de você,  _ Potter _ ", Draco zombou.

_ Aposto que posso fazer você _ , Harry pensou, mas disse algo completamente diferente.

"Então por que me pedir uma sobremesa que não vou comer só para você poder comer?"

Draco riu e seus olhos brilharam com diversão.

“Para salvar a face, é claro. Encomendar duas sobremesas, isso é apenas ganancioso. Roubar a sobremesa do seu encontro é ", Draco fez uma pausa, buscando claramente a palavra certa,"  _ aceitável _ ".

"É agora?" Harry perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, completamente entretido pela lógica de Draco. "Como é que eu nunca ouvi falar dessa regra de namoro?"

"Provavelmente porque você não namora muito?"

A voz de Draco permaneceu baixa, mas subiu na última palavra, transformando sutilmente sua afirmação em uma pergunta. Não passou despercebido e Harry sorriu, olhou para Draco do outro lado da mesa e resistiu a cruzar os braços sobre o peito em um gesto superior. Em vez disso, ele tomou outro gole de água e brincou com um guardanapo, dobrando-o em um cisne.

"Dois", ele ofereceu, respondendo à pergunta velada de Draco. "Nenhum deles aqui na Grã-Bretanha", acrescentou e Draco assentiu em silencioso entendimento, mas antes que Harry pudesse responder a Draco, o garçom se aproximou com suas bebidas e entradas.

Eles não conversaram muito, Harry estava muito mais interessado em apreciar Draco do que em sua entrada, o que ele comeu o suficiente para deixar Draco acreditando que estava gostando da comida.

Draco, por outro lado, parecia completamente apaixonado pela sua entrada e divulgou uma informação surpreendente sobre si mesmo, a saber, que sabia cozinhar e era bastante apto também, mas encontrava pouco tempo para fazê-lo.

"Que tal você cozinhar da próxima vez?" Harry sugeriu sem pensar e Draco lentamente consumiu duas colheres de sopa, antes de responder à pergunta de Harry.

"Ainda não tivemos nosso prato principal e você já está pensando em um segundo encontro? Você tem tanta certeza de que o nosso primeiro será um sucesso? ”

"Eu não sou, mas espero que seja", Harry propositadamente baixou a voz para um sussurro sedutor e segurou o olhar de Draco até que o desejo de atravessar a mesa e pegar sua mão se tornasse grande demais para resistir. Só então ele desviou os olhos e, voltando a focar sua entrada, comeu um pouco mais de sua comida.

"Hm, você pode não estar sozinho com essa esperança", Draco admitiu timidamente depois de um longo momento de silêncio durante o qual os dois terminaram. Bem, Draco terminou o dele, Harry deixou algumas mordidas no prato.

Quando o garçom se aproximou para pegar seus pratos, Harry informou que ele havia mudado de idéia sobre a sobremesa e pediu um prato de pudim de chocolate escuro com morangos e creme frescos. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram com seu gesto e ele foi dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry balançou a cabeça e, fechando a boca, Draco pegou seu copo de vinho branco e ofereceu um brinde silencioso. Harry pegou seu coquetel à base de uísque e eles gentilmente brindaram. Incapaz de tirar os olhos de Draco, Harry o encarou, resolutamente suprimindo o desejo de se levantar, inclinar-se sobre a mesa, segurar o queixo de Draco com a mão e beijá-lo. Ele, no entanto, cutucou o pé debaixo da mesa.

Draco deu um sorriso torto e a conversa deles fluiu lentamente para tópicos mais leves. Quando os pratos principais chegaram, Draco estava compartilhando animadamente anedotas de seu tempo como defensor público e Harry compartilhou um pouco de informação sobre os seis anos que passou no Canadá. Draco não conseguia entender como ele havia conseguido sobreviver aos invernos árticos do Canadá e as pilhas e as pilhas de neve.

Harry, em troca, não pôde deixar de fornecer a Draco descrições vívidas das brigas de neve que ele e Teddy haviam desfrutado e como a vida de alguma forma desacelerou no inverno, mas nunca parou completamente. Ele divulgou que se tornara bastante habilidoso em patinar no gelo e até começara a esquiar.

Quando as sobremesas chegaram, Draco estava decidido a visitar o Canadá e incapaz de resistir à tentação, Harry prometeu que o levaria algum dia.

"Não faça promessas que talvez você não consiga cumprir", Draco disse, melancólico, e Harry sentiu que havia um problema por trás daquela expressão pensativa no rosto de Draco, mas era um cavalheiro demais para perguntar. Em vez disso, ele sinceramente tranquilizou Draco e deixou bem claro que ele quis dizer o que havia dito.

"Não tenho o hábito de fazer promessas que não cumpro, Draco", disse ele, abaixando um pouco a voz.

Dessa vez, não foi um sussurro sedutor, mas uma garantia assertiva, destinada apenas aos ouvidos de Draco somente. Ele não tinha certeza de qual parte de seu cérebro o fez pular de cabeça e prometer a Draco férias no Canadá - no primeiro encontro deles não menos -, mas mesmo sem pensar no assunto, ele sabia que tinha falado sério. O pensamento o assustou, e Harry decidiu que ele precisava se distrair. Ele observou Draco por um tempo e encantou-se com a maneira como Draco parecia apreciar completamente sua sobremesa.

Sentindo-se um pouco atrevido, Harry pegou sua própria colher de sobremesa e pegou uma mistura de pudim de chocolate escuro, um pouco de creme e um pedaço de morango. Ele ofereceu a Draco, que sorriu, inclinou-se para a frente e separou os lábios apenas o suficiente para aceitar a sobremesa oferecida. Quando seus lábios se fecharam suavemente ao redor da colher, o coração de Harry pulou várias batidas e ele engoliu em seco.

"Merlin, Draco, não faça isso comigo", ele sussurrou e os olhos de Draco se arregalaram.

Ele mastigou o pedaço de morango que Harry lhe ofereceu, engoliu a sobremesa e inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado e sorriu.

"Fazer o que?" ele perguntou descaradamente, sua voz um pouco mais baixa e um pouco mais rouca do que antes.

Harry podia praticamente sentir o ar estalando ao redor deles e retirando a colher, ele pegou sua bebida e tomou um grande gole para acalmar seus nervos.

"Comer desse jeito", Harry disse e uma risada baixa irrompeu de algum lugar no fundo da garganta de Draco.

Harry estremeceu, o som era delicioso e ele se perguntou que outros sons ...

_ Não _ , ele se censurou duramente, recusando-se a permitir que sua mente se entregasse à fantasia.

"Vamos nivelar o campo, não é?" Draco sugeriu e prontamente ofereceu a Harry uma colher de sua própria sobremesa. Harry hesitou por um momento, depois se inclinou para frente e aceitou o doce doce oferecido.

Quando seus lábios se fecharam em torno da colher e a doçura pegajosa encheu sua boca, ele percebeu que não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que deixou alguém alimentá-lo. Para sua total surpresa, ele também percebeu que gostava disso.

Engolindo, ele acenou para o garçom e pediu outro Scotch & Steak para si e outro copo de vinho branco para Draco. Para sua própria sanidade, ele absolutamente precisava deles para ficar em algum lugar onde houvesse uma mesa entre eles. Nesse exato momento, Harry não achava que alguém pudesse responsabilizá-lo pelo que ele faria se ele e Draco deixassem o restaurante e se encontrassem em um canto isolado em algum lugar.

Draco era, e Harry não tinha um pingo de dúvida sobre isso, sexo puro, mas ele era tão casual quanto a isso, que levou Harry além da natureza.

Depois que o garçom saiu, Draco franziu o cenho para ele.

"Você nem perguntou se eu queria outra bebida", ele resmungou e Harry resolutamente reprimiu a resposta natural que estava na ponta da língua.

"Eu decidi tomar a liberdade", ele respondeu honestamente, segurando o olhar penetrante de Draco. Quando Draco finalmente se rendeu com um encolher de ombros, Harry sorriu.

"Complexo de Herói, eu suspeito", Draco zombou dele e continuou a comer sua sobremesa.

Harry não ofereceu a ele outra colherada de sua própria sobremesa, mas, uma vez que Draco terminou seu pudim de arroz preto com sorvete de baunilha e molho de framboesa, Harry trocou os pratos casualmente e agiu como se já tivesse terminado seu doce curso enquanto Draco mal começou por conta própria. As bochechas de Draco coraram um pouco e, com um sorriso e uma piscadela, Harry tomou um gole casual de sua bebida.

A conversa voltou ao trabalho, embora desta vez eles falassem sobre alguns casos em que Harry havia trabalhado e resolvido, bem como sobre como as câmaras de promotoria haviam lidado com os casos. Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, Harry encheu as bebidas e, antes que percebessem, o garçom os lembrou que era tarde, apenas tímido depois das onze e que o restaurante estava fechando. Harry pagou a conta e, quando eles saíram pela porta da frente, ele casualmente ofereceu o braço a Draco.

Draco aceitou e eles caminharam pela Rua Great Eastern até encontrarem uma esquina tranquila, adequada para aparição. Harry os trouxe para os jardins de Kensington, no Hyde Park, e eles caminharam em direção ao lago redondo em um silêncio amigável.

Harry exerceu uma quantidade impressionante de autocontrole, ignorou sua mente traiçoeira, que sugeria repetidamente que beijar Draco seria uma boa ideia e, quando o relógio bateu uma, ele obedientemente os colocou na porta de Draco, despediu-se, deu voz ao seu interesse em um segundo encontro e desapareceu antes que ele perdesse a capacidade de manter as mãos para si.

  
  



	4. O Munch

Rapidamente percorrendo o caminho através dos Wizard Wheezes dos Weasleys, Harry contornou um grupo de adolescentes empolgados que continuavam chamando pelo seu nome e, embora isso o irritasse, ele ainda achou nele um sorriso e um aceno mesmo que só por educação.

_ Mantendo o fingimento _ , ele pensou e deu um tapinha nas próprias costas por sua capacidade de lidar com sua fama profissionalmente, em vez de rosnar para quem quisesse um pedaço dele.

Chegar aos fundos da loja de vários andares levou mais tempo do que o esperado e quando a porta da oficina de Ron e George finalmente se fechou atrás dele, separando-o dos compradores, ele se sentiu um pouco aliviado.

"Alguém o parou para autógrafos?" Ron brincou do outro lado da sala e Harry revirou os olhos.

"Um monte de garotas jovens quase conseguiu, mas eu consegui evitá-las ... por enquanto", respondeu Harry, atravessou a sala e, recostando-se na bagunça bancada de Ron, ele examinou todos os diferentes pedaços com uma leve curiosidade.

Dentro do Wizard Wheezes dos Weasleys, as coisas nunca foram como pareciam, então ele nem tentou tentar entender o que seu melhor amigo estava trabalhando atualmente. Em vez disso, ele entregou a Ron um pacote marrom discreto e sorriu quando Ron ficou vermelho de vergonha.

"Seus brinquedos, seu vagabundo excêntrico", Harry sorriu torto e riu quando Ron resmungou, pegou o pacote e rapidamente o enfiou na bolsa.

Quase parecia que a mera idéia de deixar o pacote em sua mesa -  _ apesar de não revelar nada sobre seu conteúdo _ \- estava causando um grande desconforto a Ron. E embora Harry entendesse a mortificação que Ron sentia, ele não enxergava a necessidade de ficar tão angustiado com as perveções de alguém. 

_ Cada um com seus problemas _ , ele pensou. Ele dificilmente poderia forçar Ron a reconhecer suas fantasias no quarto, se ele não quisesse.

Harry teve que tomar um momento para se lembrar de que tirar sarro do óbvio embaraço de Ron não era muito bom, mas por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia controlar seu moleque interno.

Por outro lado, as preferências sexuais dele e de Ron realmente estavam em extremos opostos do espectro. Enquanto um par de algemas de couro e um vibrador encantado eram suficientes para enrrubrecer Rony e quase mandá-lo correndo para as colinas, precisa de muito mais para perturbar Harry.

Com esse pensamento, Harry parou por um momento e tentou pensar em algo ...  _ qualquer _ coisa que pudesse perturbá-lo. Ele se deparou com um espaço em branco. Isso o fez perceber, mais uma vez, que quando se tratava de sexo, não havia nada que pudesse realmente o perturbar. Havia alguns fetiches que o enojavam, mas mesmo aqueles não conseguiam o enrrubrevcer e, definitivamente, não conseguiam perturbá-lo. Ele já ouvira tudo isso antes.

"Obr- obrigado", Ron gaguejou, o rosto ainda corado, apenas mal conseguindo encontrar o olhar de Harry.

"É apenas uma loja de sex toy, sabia?" Harry riu baixinho, ele achou o desconforto de Ron quase agradável.

"Ninguém na  _ Pleasure _ vai julgá-lo por comprar um par de algemas, um vibrador ou qualquer outra coisa com a qual você queira surpreender sua esposa, sabe?" ele tentou, mais uma vez, convencer Ron de que não havia absolutamente nada de mortificante em visitar uma sex shop para comprar alguns acessórios divertidos.

Por Circe, Harry havia comprado muito pior do que um par de algemas e um vibrador, dois itens que ele considerava completamente baunilha. Ele não conseguia entender por que Ron não tinha escrúpulos em pedir-lhe brinquedos sexuais, mas recusou-se completamente a ir a uma loja de sexo, mesmo quando Harry lhe ofereceu um glamour perfeiro para se disfarçar.

Em resposta à persuasão gentil de Harry, Ron ficou vermelho e gaguejou algo meio incompreensível sobre precisar usar o banheiro antes de sair e bater a porta atrás de si. Harry riu, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ponderou por um momento.

Quando sua mente traiçoeira lhe proporcionou uma imagem muito indesejada de uma Hermione amarrada, Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar e ele não precisava de um espelho para dizer que estava corando como um estudante de Hogwarts do quarto ano tentando conseguir um encontro para o baile de Natal. Com um calafrio, ele percebeu que havia realmente algo que poderia perturbá-lo. Era o pensamento de sentar-se diante de seus dois melhores amigos na mesa de jantar e saber exatamente o que eles faziam na privacidade de seu quarto, não graças à incapacidade de Ron de cultivar um par de bolas e visitar uma sex shop como a. pessoas normais faziam.

"Merlin, me salve", Harry murmurou para si mesmo, suspirou e, afastando-se da bancada, saiu da oficina, atravessou a loja e acenou para George, que estava debruçado sobre o corrimão do segundo andar para cumprimentá-lo. Ele estava prestes a sair e seguir para Shoreditch quando o enxame de meninas jovens o abordou perto da porta e pediu seu autógrafo.

Harry aceitou seu destino, embora não sem culpar Rony por tudo isso, assinou seis livros de feitiços de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - _ o que aconteceu com as bruxas que o fizeram assinar livros que ele tinha não está escrito?  _ \- e inventou uma desculpa para voltar ao trabalho antes de sair da loja às pressas.

Desceu o Beco Diagonal, atravessou o Caldeirão Furado e saiu na Charing Cross Road, onde entrou em um beco escuro e aparatou a meio caminho de Londres para a Rua Great Eastern. Uma curta caminhada depois, ele se viu entrando no mesmo restaurante que levara Draco para duas semanas antes. Ele subiu a escada de ferro até uma sala privada no terceiro andar. A porta estava aberta em um gesto acolhedor e, entrando na espaçosa sala de reuniões, Harry casualmente cumprimentou alguns rostos familiares, mas não demorou a iniciar uma conversa. Ele foi até onde Caleb estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa, com as duas mãos em volta de uma grande caneca de café.

"Hey, Reid, onde está meu café?" ele cumprimentou Caleb com uma piada amigável, pegou uma caneta e assinou suas iniciais na folha de entrada com um floreio preguiçoso. Puxando uma cadeira, Harry sentou-se e sorriu para Stefan, que estava sentado perto de Caleb, mastigando alegremente uma fatia de torrada crocante.

Caleb levantou uma sobrancelha para ele e o prendeu com seus penetrantes olhos azuis. Foi um desafio silencioso e Harry instantaneamente aceitou ao desafio. Em todos os anos em que conheceu Caleb, ele nunca perdeu uma jogo contra ele e não estava prestes a começar agora.

_ Vamos lá _ , ele pensou.

"O universo em que eu te  _ sirvo _ , Potter, não existe e nunca existirá", respondeu Caleb e, pelo canto dos olhos, Harry notou Stefan tentando, mas falhando, esconder uma risada. O deleite desenfreado de Stefan lhe rendeu um olhar duro de Caleb, que era todo latido e sem mordida. Stefan olhou de volta com um leve desafio, depois abaixou a cabeça e continuou comendo sua torrada como se nada tivesse acontecido entre ele e seu Dom. De alguma forma, Harry não achou que seu protegido acabaria sendo punido por sua impertinência.

"Chama-se boas maneiras, Reid", Harry repreendeu com um sorriso e, levantando-se, foi até o buffet, serviu-se de uma xícara grande de café e pegou uma banana.

Xícara de café na mão, Harry voltou para a mesa, descascou a banana e deu uma grande mordida. Ainda mastigando, pegou um crachá e um Sharpie preto e anotou o primeiro nome, antes de colocar o crachá acima do bolso esquerdo da camisa.

"Do jeito que você está comendo essa banana, sugiro que você queira reconsiderar onde colocou esse adesivo,  _ Harry _ ", brincou Caleb e, revirando os olhos, Harry bebeu seu café, recostou-se na cadeira e jogou uma perna sobre a outra.

"Há apenas uma razão para você ser tão insolente. Brincou até cansar ontem à noite, não foi, Reid? " Harry riu e os olhos de Caleb brilharam com uma dose saudável de alegria.

"Você não gostaria de saber", ele piscou e Harry sorriu conscientemente.

"Eu posso imaginar", disse ele e olhou para Stefan.

Fazia pouco mais de seis semanas desde que ele deixara Stefan nas mãos capazes de Caleb e, pelo que parecia, os dois estavam se dando esplendidamente. A julgar pela maneira como Stefan ficava olhando furtivamente para Caleb, sempre que ele pensava que seu Dom não estava olhando, a atração mútua não parecia limitada ao tempo de jogo, mas fluíra sem esforço para a vida real. O carinho nos olhos de Stefan não era apenas a admiração que um submisso sentia por seu Dom, mas o de um jovem prestes a se apaixonar por um pedaço lindo, extrovertido, bem-sucedido e confiante de homem.

Hum, sim, Caleb era um homem de muita sorte, e Stefan também.

Dando um suspiro, Harry tomou outro gole de café e olhou ao redor da sala. Ele não se permitiu pensar em Draco, não se deixou perder em pensamentos sobre o romance deles e tentou firmemente permanecer no aqui e agora. Até agora, quase trinta pessoas compareceram ao Munch de Caleb e todos pareciam estar se divertindo.

Harry notou vários rostos desconhecidos, sem dúvida novatos na cena, embora até eles estivessem lentamente começando a se aquecer e a entrar em conversas. A boa comida, café forte e ambiente descontraído certamente ajudaram. Por mais que tentasse, a atenção de Harry começou a se desviar e ele momentaneamente se perdeu em uma fantasia, uma fantasia de levar Draco a uma dessas munches, de apresentá-lo à cena, de levá-lo a conhecer outros submissos e Doms, de encorajá-lo. para aprender sobre diferentes torções e fetiches, de fazer amizade com pessoas que pensam da mesma forma.

Saindo de seus devaneios, Harry se levantou, encheu a xícara de café e decidiu se misturar com a multidão. Ele conversou brevemente com Elisabeth, uma escrava experiente, e descobriu que ela e seu mestre haviam se separado. Tinha sido uma separação amigável, mas Harry podia dizer que Elisabeth ainda estava tentando superar a separação. Ele ofereceu algumas palavras de conforto e ela lhe deu um sorriso agradecido, antes de se desculpar educadamente e seguir para uma jovem de aparência doce, com cabelo curto e morena. Ela parecia um pouco perdida, torcendo nervosamente os dedos enquanto olhou pela sala e Harry ficou grato ao ver Elisabeth tomando uma iniciativa para fazer a garota se sentir bem-vinda.

Com vontade de fazer um lanche, Harry serviu-se de um pequeno bolinho de coco e passas do bufê e casualmente se juntou a um grupo de cerca de cinco pessoas. Ele não participou ativamente da conversa, mas ouviu e assistiu atentamente. Quando abordado, ele educadamente respondeu às perguntas que lhe foram colocadas e ajudou a levar a conversa adiante quando o grupo se viu preso.

Depois de um tempo, Harry casualmente entrou no fundo. Ele permaneceu perto da porta agora entreaberta e, recostando-se na parede atrás dele, soltou um suspiro inaudível.

Seus pensamentos voltaram para Draco e seu último encontro. Draco o convidou para seu apartamento, se ofereceu para cozinhar para ele, mas Harry não se sentiu ousado o suficiente para passar uma noite sozinho com Draco e o levou a um restaurante. Ele queria aceitar o convite, queria ficar sozinho com Draco, desesperadamente, mas pela primeira vez em anos, ele não confiava em si mesmo para poder controlar seus impulsos.

Ele queria atacar Draco, queria empurrá-lo contra uma parede, queria prendê-lo entre o implacável muro de concreto e seu corpo, queria encarar profundamente seus olhos e depois reivindicar sua boca, beijá-lo com força, mostrar quem estava no comando, tocá-lo em todos os lugares, até Draco estar estremecendo, gemendo e suplicando...

"Quando você brincou pela última vez?" Caleb perguntou.

Harry se recompôs e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele engoliu em seco e, a julgar pelo olhar no rosto de Caleb, Harry sabia que estava encarando o espaço com a expressão de um leão faminto, desesperado para encontrar presas.

"Treinar Stefan conta?" Harry perguntou baixinho e enfiou as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

Caleb balançou a cabeça.

"Cinco meses, mais ou menos alguns dias", Harry admitiu, respirando fundo para tentar acalmar seus nervos desgastados e seu coração acelerado.

Caleb levantou uma sobrancelha surpreso para ele e ele desviou o olhar, e olhou pela janela uma grande árvore de bolota do outro lado da estrada.

"Você quer que eu encontre alguém para você?" Caleb ofereceu silenciosamente e desta vez foi a vez de Harry balançar a cabeça. Sua resposta o surpreendeu e, mesmo que ele realmente quisesse, quisesse assumir o controle, ele simplesmente sabia que não estava no estado de espírito certo para dar a um submisso a atenção e o cuidado que ele precisava e merecia. Ele sabia que poderia se forçar a tentar, a tentar desfrutar, mas sabia que não faria.

Desde o encontro casual, e especialmente desde o primeiro encontro, Harry não conseguia tirar Draco da cabeça. Ele estava realmente gostando do loiro. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter se sentido assim com outra pessoa e isso o assustou. Ele queria tanto Draco que fisicamente o machucava. Ele quase se masturbou vermelho nas últimas semanas.

"Potter, estou falando com você!" Caleb estalou e o surpreendeu um pouco. Harry se segurou e concentrou sua atenção em Caleb, que estava olhando para ele com seus penetrantes olhos azuis e ele se sentiu exposto, verdadeiramente exposto.

"Você ta caídinho por alguém, Harry", a voz de Caleb suavizou um pouco, mas Harry ainda se encolheu quando o amigo colocou a mão seu antebraço e apertou suavemente.

"Eu o conheço?" ele perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça, engoliu, engoliu novamente e pigarreou.

"Ele não é, ele não é, quero dizer, oh, merda!" Harry rosnou de frustração e Caleb apertou seu antebraço um pouco mais. Ele cravou a unha na pele exposta de Harry e a dor aguda aterrou Harry um pouco. Ele respirou fundo várias vezes devagar e sentiu vontade de chorar. Ele piscou as lágrimas não derramadas, suspirou e foi remover a mão de Caleb do braço, mas seu amigo não soltou e Harry não lutou contra ele.

"Ele não está em cena, ele não sabe que você gosta de dominar e tudo tem sido muito baunilha", Caleb resumiu com um sorriso conhecedor e Harry assentiu, sem sentido em negar o óbvio. "Até onde foi?"

"Não muito longe", Harry murmurou, "dois encontros, algumas conversas informais sobre o café antes disso - memorandos diários no trabalho". Harry fez uma pausa, apertou a mão de Caleb e relaxou um pouco mais. Caleb afrouxou o aperto, mas não soltou e Harry ficou agradecido. "Temos história, tudo é um pouco complicado. Nós nos conhecemos desde os onze anos. Eu quase o matei uma vez também."

Os olhos de Caleb se arregalaram com a última confissão e Harry suspirou, pensando que ele provavelmente não deveria ter compartilhado esse fato sobre ele e Draco. Havia algo sobre Caleb que tornava impossível mentir para ele, não que Harry tivesse intencionalmente querer mentir para ele. O duelo dele e de Draco no sexto ano ainda pesava muito em sua mente, especialmente agora que eles haviam se reconectado e ainda mais agora que descobriram sua atração mútua.

_ Ele nunca me deixou assumir o controle, não depois do que eu fiz com ele naquele banheiro _ , Harry pensou amargamente e seu coração torceu dolorosamente em seu peito. Ele queria desesperadamente abordar o assunto com Draco, mas ele não o fez, não quero incomodá-lo e nem sabia por onde começar? Como pedir desculpas? Como fazer tudo desaparecer? Ele queria saber se sua estupidez havia deixado Draco com cicatrizes duradouras, mas essa pergunta parecia ainda mais difícil de perguntar do que tentar criar coragem para pedir desculpas.

Aparentemente sentindo seu conflito interior, Caleb ofereceu um conselho não solicitado.

"Você realmente gosta muito dele, muito mesmo, Harry. Se baunilha é o que você quer fazer por ele, se você gosta dele o suficiente para ir até lá, se você o quer tanto e pensa que pode se controlar, vá em frente, deixe-o varrer você."

Harry foi responder e estava prestes a tentar encontrar as palavras certas para explicar a Caleb que ele não sabia se poderia se controlar se poderia deixar de ir e apenas ser uma versão baunilha de si mesmo quando um soluço sufocado chegou aos seus ouvidos. . Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e ele franziu a testa para Caleb.

" _ Vermelho - vermelho - vermelho  _ \- ajuda, por favor,  _ vermelho  _ -" os pedidos angustiados e sufocantes de uma mulher em pânico chegaram aos seus ouvidos e Harry não precisou dizer nada para saber que Caleb também tinha ouvido, tinha ouvido o uso de a safeword mais usada na comunidade kink.

O corpo inteiro de Harry se enrijeceu e se ergueu em toda a sua altura, ele abriu a porta da sala de eventos e saiu, Caleb com força nos calcanhares. No corredor curto, perto dos banheiros femininos, ele viu uma mulher, presa firmemente entre um bruto ameaçador, que estava com as mãos em volta da garganta e a sufocava enquanto ela claramente lutava para fugir, chorando, chorando, implorando por ele parar. Não parecia brincadeira consensual, parecia um ataque cruel e invadindo o espaço do casal, Harry separou o bruto da jovem, que afundou no chão e começou a tremer e soluçar incontrolavelmente.

Harry firmemente, e sem o mínimo de compaixão, conteve o estranho e, olhando para trás, olhou para Caleb em busca de ajuda. Ele não precisou perguntar. Caleb entrou instantaneamente e trancou os braços do estranho atrás das costas em um aperto de mão treinado. O estranho gritou e sibilou um monte de palavrões, que Caleb ignorou completamente. Em vez disso, ele apertou ainda mais, propositadamente, causou ao estrangeiro dor suficiente para fazer seus joelhos dobrarem e cederem.

"Ela disse  _ vermelho _ , seu pedaço de merda!" Caleb rosnou e Harry observou enquanto ele continuava habilmente a conter o estranho com uma mão enquanto a outra encontrava o caminho para o pescoço do cara. Ele o puxou para trás com força e apertou com os braços, sufocando intencionalmente o homem, que tentou e não conseguiu se libertar.

"Você gosta de sufocar mulheres inocentes, agora? Em jogo de respiração, hein? Deixe-me mostrar como é sufocar, sentir o ar sair dos pulmões e não conseguir mais! Assustado? Você deveria estar, porque eu vou arruiná-lo, sua escória!"

Por um momento, Harry se perguntou se Caleb estava perdendo o controle, estava levando as coisas um pouco longe demais, mas quando outro Dom apareceu na porta, claramente intrigado com a comoção. Caleb apenas virou a cabeça e emitiu uma ordem.

"Chame a polícia, vou lidar com essa sujeira até que cheguem aqui. Ninguém dá um mau gosto ao  _ meu _ Munch."

O Dom na porta assentiu, pegou seu celular e Harry assistiu Caleb arrastar o estranho na direção do banheiro masculino. Focando sua atenção na mulher, Harry se agachou no chão e gentilmente estendeu a mão para colocar a mão no ombro dela.

Ela se encolheu, olhou para ele com uma expressão horrorizada no rosto e, sentando-se, Harry fez um som suave para tentar acalmá-la.

"Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui, não vou machucá-la, você está segura, você está segura aqui, eu vou cuidar de você", ele sussurrou e a puxou para seus braços.

Ela resistiu e Harry afrouxou o aperto até que ela relaxou e afundou de bom grado nele. Só então ele a abraçou firmemente e a segurou com força contra seu peito enquanto ela soluçava de partir o coração. Todo o seu corpo tremia e ela agarrou as roupas de Harry como se ele fosse sua tábua de salvação, como se ela pudesse se afogar se ele a deixasse ir. As lágrimas dela rapidamente encharcaram sua camisa. Harry a apertou, a balançou gentilmente e sussurrou palavras doces em seu ouvido. Ele tentou descobrir o nome dela, mas seus longos cabelos loiros obscureciam seu crachá.

"Calma, pequena, está tudo bem, você está segura, eu estou bem aqui, eu vou mantê-la segura, doce anjo", Harry murmurou, ciente de que seu uso excessivo de apelidos para submissos provavelmente não era tão apropriado para um um completo estranho, mas parecia acalmá-la um pouco e, enquanto isso a fazia se sentir melhor, Harry não estava disposto a parar.

"Ssshhh, querida, ele se foi, Caleb cuidou dele, ele não pode machucá-la, ele nunca mais tocará em você, eu prometo, você está segura", Harry acalmou, acariciando seus cabelos com tanta delicadeza. Ele se concentrou completamente na garota em seus braços, em fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Demorou quase vinte minutos antes que ela lentamente começasse a se acalmar e seus soluços desaparecessem.

Alguns momentos depois, e ela fez uma confissão surpreendente, que tinha o sangue de Harry fervendo, um que o fez apertá-la mais, obrigou-o a abraçá-la e a prometer que ninguém faria nada de ruim com ela.

Quando a polícia chegou, Caleb, depois de exibir sua carteira de identidade que o identificava como chefe do batalhão da brigada de incêndio britânica, transferiu pessoalmente o estranho para um carro da polícia. Harry, por outro lado, usou persuasão gentil para convencer a jovem em seus braços, Cynthia, a dar uma declaração formal a uma oficial da lei. Com isso feito, Harry resolutamente cancelou seus planos para a tarde, sugeriu que Cynthia se refrescasse no banheiro e sutilmente lançasse um feitiço de limpeza sem varinha para limpar e secar sua camisa.

Quando Cynthia finalmente saiu do banheiro feminino, ela parecia muito mais apresentável, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem vermelhos e ela não tivesse sido capaz de remover completamente sua maquiagem borrada. Segurando-a gentilmente pela mão, Harry enfiou a cabeça na sala de eventos, onde Caleb estava ocupado fazendo o possível para apaziguar todos que compareceram ao Munch. Ele acenou para Elisabeth e, sem cerimônia, informou as duas senhoras que ele as levaria às compras na Rua Oxford durante a tarde. Elisabeth sugeriu que a Rua Bond era um destino muito melhor e Harry deu-lhe um tapa carinhoso nas costas dela.

"Você percebe que fazer isso não vai me arrepender do que acabei de dizer, certo?" Elisabeth o provocou e Harry a encarou com um olhar gelado, ao qual ela não se submeteu, porque o sorriso que estava puxando os cantos da boca dele arruinou completamente o efeito.

" Safada", Harry disse em voz baixa e ela piscou para ele.

"Você que ama, senhor", ela zombou dele e, com um olhar, Harry a cutucou em direção às escadas.

"Vá, ou eu vou mudar de idéia e deixar você amarrado ao corrimão enquanto levo Cynthia para Rua Bond", ele riu e Elisabeth abriu a boca com a clara intenção de responder quando Harry deu a ela um olhar cortante que instantaneamente a calou. Eles nunca foram um item e ele não estava interessado em dominá-la de nenhuma maneira, mas a amizade deles era divertida e eles gostavam de provocar um ao outro sempre que se encontravam e Elisabeth não estava em um relacionamento com ninguém.

"Não se importe com ela, ela tem uma boca suja", Harry virou-se para Cynthia e ela deu um sorriso fraco.


	5. A Dança

Duas semanas depois, Harry, apesar de sua apreensão inicial, se viu no apartamento de Draco, encostado casualmente no balcão da cozinha com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele assistia com muita atenção enquanto Draco preparava a sobremesa. O jantar tinha sido uma experiência culinária que a mente de Harry ainda estava se recuperando, a infinidade de sabores que Draco havia jogado juntos eram extraordinários.

Ele preparou diligentemente um delicioso jantar com tema tailandês. Como entrada, ele lhe serviu uma sopa Tom Yum e, apesar das temperaturas amenas do final da primavera, no início do verão, a sopa aqueceu o interior de Harry agradavelmente. Tinha a mistura certa de erva-cidreira, gengibre e pimenta tailandesa. O camarão fresco e rechonchudo, os cogumelos de palha e o coentro fresco deram à sopa a vantagem perfeita. O prato principal, um curry verde tailandês vegetariano, que Draco servira com arroz de jasmim cozido no vapor, tinha sido picante, aromático, doce e salgado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Para a sobremesa, eles aparentemente haviam retornado à Europa, pois Draco preparava duas tigelinhas de sorvete de baunilha, morango e chocolate com uma variedade de frutas frescas.

"Draco Malfoy, eu nunca pensei que te veria tão confortável em uma cozinha", brincou Harry e, descruzando os braços, ele se apoiou no balcão da cozinha atrás de si e engoliu em seco quando Draco levou a colher à boca e lambeu sugestivamente.

"Alívio do estresse", ele deu de ombros. "Descobri que isso me relaxa."

"Você tem talento", Harry sorriu. "O jantar foi perfeito, obrigado."

Draco corou um pouco com os elogios e Harry realmente queria gentilmente colocar a mão na bochecha de Draco, acariciá-la com ternura e provocar o ponto doce e sensível da pele logo atrás e embaixo da orelha, e depois atraí-lo para um lento, beijo.

Ele resistiu ao desejo, sorriu para Draco e sussurrou outro elogio.

"Você é maravilhoso."

Draco corou um pouco mais. Para esconder seu óbvio constrangimento, ele se apressou em devolver o pacote de sorvete à geladeira. Abrindo uma gaveta próxima, ele pegou duas colheres e entregou uma a Harry.

Sentindo-se um pouco atrevido, Harry instantaneamente mergulhou sua colher na tigela mais próxima de sorvete, juntou uma mistura de sorvete de baunilha, morango e chocolate e ofereceu a Draco, que hesitou por um momento, mas finalmente abriu os lábios apenas o suficiente para Harry para alimentá-lo com a colher. A maneira como os lábios de Draco se fecharam ao redor da colher e seus olhos tremeram quando o deleite esfriou sua boca era quase demais para Harry, que teve que morder o lábio para lutar contra um gemido.

Ele respirou fundo, acalmou seu cérebro superexcitado, que estava tentando dizer ao seu pau que ficar duro era uma idéia muito boa, e finalmente conseguiu se recompor. Ele, no entanto, não resistiu à tentação de fazer outro elogio a Draco, e Draco o recompensou com o rubor mais doce que Harry já vira.

"Você comer sobremesa é puramente indecente", Harry suspirou e uma risada quente borbulhou das profundezas de sua garganta.

_ Hum, você gosta disso, não é eu dando-lhe elogios _ , Harry pensou entusiasmado.

"Eu não posso evitar, eu amo coisas doces", Draco confessou com um olhar de completa inocência e Harry estremeceu.

_ Se recomponha, Potter _ , ele se repreendeu e resolutamente pegou sua tigela, com a intenção de colocar um pouco de distância entre ele e Draco. Ele queria continuar dando a Draco mais sorvete, mas sabia que não terminaria bem, sabia que não tinha tanto autocontrole.

Em vez disso, ele foi até a grande janela da sala e olhou para fora. Já estava escuro e as luzes da rua lançavam sombras estranhas na estrada. Ele tentou se concentrar na cena, mas falhou, e enfiou um pedaço grande de sorvete de chocolate e duas framboesas na boca, sentindo-se frustrado com a situação.

Foi uma tentativa desesperada de se acalmar, de impedir o que parecia inevitável, sabia que sua determinação ia quebrar e tentar algo com Draco de qualquer maneira.

Ele queria muito Draco, queria-o com tudo o que tinha e depois mais um pouco, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele estava com medo; medo de quem ele era e como ele escolheu viver sua vida, medo de quem Draco era e quão pouco ele sabia, medo de sua história menos que amigável e medo da profundidade de seus sentimentos por Draco.

Havia uma atração sexual extrema, e Harry podia sentir que Draco compartilhava esse sentimento, mas havia também mais. Ambos se sentiram confortáveis na companhia um do outro e Draco tinha uma conversa muito estimulante. Ele tinha opiniões e não tinha medo de compartilhá-las, não tinha medo de se fazer ouvir.

Até agora, Harry ainda não tinha visto Draco discutir um caso na frente do Wizengamot, mas sempre que conversavam e Draco se apaixonava um pouco por algo, Harry podia ver sua ferocidade brilhar. Ele gostava muito, era incrivelmente erótico.

"Eu disse algo errado?" Draco perguntou, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos, que se afastou da janela e olhou para Draco. Ele andou da cozinha pra sala e exibia uma expressão um tanto desamparada e confusa no rosto. O peito de Harry se contraiu dolorosamente.

_ Não, pequeno, você nunca poderia dizer nada errado, _ ele pensou e queria dizer tanto as palavras que ele teve que morder a língua antes de responder.

"Não, absolutamente não, eu só tenho um pouco de peso em minha mente."

_ Não é nem mentira _ , pensou Harry.

"O que é isso? Você parecia estar flertando agora pouco" Draco tentou e Harry suspirou.

Colocando a sobremesa no parapeito da janela, ele respirou fundo e juntou cada grama de sua estúpida coragem Grifinória.

"Sexto ano", ele disse baixinho e ouviu Draco respirar fundo.

Harry odiava a si mesmo pelo fato de ter aberto o duelo infeliz no banheiro da Murta, numa tentativa desesperada de evitar atacar Draco e toma-lo para sí. Ele estava pensando em como abordar o assunto com Draco, era a única coisa que eles ainda não haviam discutido.

"Eu estava imaginando quando você mencionaria isso", Draco suspirou e, colocando outra colher de sorvete na boca, ele colocou sua própria tigela de sobremesa no parapeito da janela, ao lado da de Harry.

Apertando e soltando os punhos, Draco lentamente tirou a camisa cinza da calça, puxou-a um pouco e empurrou a cintura da calça para baixo de um smidgeon. Harry respirou fundo e ofegou quando seus olhos se fixaram em uma grande cicatriz que cortou o abdômen de Draco. Era um forte contraste com sua pele sem mácula e Harry ansiava por tocá-la, queria traçar a carne irregular, queria de alguma forma fazê-la desaparecer, mas resolutamente manteve os dedos para si mesmo.

"Só esse, Harry, esse que Dittany não curou." Draco sussurrou e empurrou a camisa de volta para o lugar.

Incapaz de se conter, Harry estendeu a mão, pegou a mão de Draco e entrelaçou os dedos. Ele o puxou um pouco mais para perto, passou os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos e acariciou a bochecha de Draco com o polegar. Draco pressionou delicadamente o toque e Harry lutou contra o desejo de se inclinar e pressionar os lábios contra os de Draco. Ele queria tanto beijá-lo que seu corpo inteiro zumbiu com o desejo, mas ele se conteve firmemente e retirou a mão da bochecha de Draco. Ele circulou o polegar nas costas da mão de Draco.

"Sinto muito, Draco, nunca deveria ter lançado esse feitiço, sem saber o que ele fez."

"Perdoei você há muito tempo, não precisa se desculpar."

"Eu preciso me desculpar, é justo que eu faça."

"Nesse caso, obrigado ... e desculpas aceitas", Draco sorriu.

Sentindo sua determinação enfraquecer um pouco, Harry puxou Draco para um abraço apertado, que Draco retribuiu. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, apenas se abraçando e Harry fechou os olhos e inalou profundamente, deliciando-se com aquele cheiro familiar de bergamota, musgo de carvalho e doce groselha que era tão singularmente  _ Draco _ .

"Eu gosto muito de você, você sabe", Draco sussurrou e Harry realmente queria retribuir o sentimento, mas as palavras não saíram de sua boca. Draco se afastou um pouco do abraço e com o rosto a poucos centímetros de distância, Harry estava travando uma batalha que estava perdendo rapidamente. Draco se inclinou um pouco e Harry percebeu que estava pedindo um beijo, um beijo que ele tanto queria dar.

Harry se perdeu nos olhos cinzentos e claros de Draco e os encarou por um longo tempo, enquanto todo o seu corpo palpitava com a necessidade desesperada de se inclinar, fechar o pequeno espaço entre os lábios, provar Draco, reivindicar seus doces lábios vermelhos pálidos em um beijo apaixonado.

_ Eu também, eu também gosto de você, eu gosto muito de você, doce, pequeno, você não tem idéia, _ a mente dele gritou e o ar ao redor deles estalou com a antecipação do óbvio.

Quando Draco pigarreou e abriu os lábios, Harry rapidamente levantou a mão e colocou um único dedo sobre eles, silenciando Draco antes que ele tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

"Ssssh, apenas não", Harry sussurrou, retirou o dedo, aproximou-se um pouco mais e exalou lentamente. Sua respiração fez cócegas nos lábios de Draco e as pálpebras de Draco tremeram como se ele não pudesse decidir se as manteria aberta ou não.

"Feche os olhos", Harry murmurou e depois de um momento de hesitação, Draco obedeceu. Harry engoliu em seco, piscou e colocou o mais suave dos beijos nos lábios de Draco. Era um beijo quase fantasma, e ele permaneceu por apenas alguns segundos, depois se afastou e bebeu à vista diante dele. O peito de Draco estava subindo e descendo rapidamente, com o rosto corado e os lábios ligeiramente abertos. Ele estava lindo de tirar o fôlego e o coração de Harry martelava em seu peito enquanto tentava manter a compostura, enquanto lutava contra o desejo de empurrar Draco contra a parede ao lado da janela, prendê-lo lá e beijá-lo até que ambos estivessem sem fôlego e Draco estava implorando por mais, implorando para ser tomado e feito amor da maneira mais doce possível.

Resolutamente se afastando, Harry deu um passo para trás, entrelaçou os dedos e puxou Draco para o centro da sala de estar. Seus olhos caíram no aparelho de som trouxa de Draco e sua impressionante coleção de CDs.

"Eu quero dançar com você", Harry sorriu e os olhos de Draco se arregalaram.

"Você não dança, Harry Potter", Draco disse e Harry riu.

"Isso foi há mais de uma década."

"Você vai pisar nos meus pés?" Draco brincou e Harry lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

"Draco Malfoy, calado."

"Sim,  _ senhor _ ", Draco fez uma saudação falsa e Harry rapidamente deu as costas para ele, imaginando como ele deveria manter a compostura quando Draco estava literalmente brincando com fogo, involuntariamente implorando para ser...

Harry resolutamente se interrompeu ali, ele não queria ir lá, não queria terminar esse pensamento.

_ Se você soubesse, _ Harry pensou e examinou a coleção de CDs de Draco. Ele encontrou algo adequado em breve e, inserindo o CD no aparelho, ele escolheu a primeira faixa e aumentou o volume um pouco antes de voltar para onde Draco ainda estava parado, esperando por ele.

_ ### I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  _

_ We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  _

_ Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the roo _

_ Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!” _

_ Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  _

_ Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume ### _

"Você, Draco Malfoy, é certamente gay, você é dono de uma coleção de clássicos da Broadway", Harry riu, pegou a mão de Draco, puxou-o para perto, passou o braço em volta da cintura de Draco e o puxou contra seu corpo.

Draco ofegou. Harry riu de novo e girou os dois, sem esforço pela sala.

"Quem é você e o que você fez com o verdadeiro Harry Potter?" Draco gritou, mas não fez nenhuma tentativa de se retirar da dança.

"Eu sou o verdadeiro Harry Potter", Harry piscou, ergueu sua franja indisciplinada e expôs sua cicatriz em forma de raio a Draco.

"Você, Harry Potter, é um homem muito estranho", Draco balançou a cabeça, depois a jogou para trás e riu de uma maneira que Harry nunca o viu ou o ouviu rir.

Era quase uma risada maníaca, completamente desenfreada e despreocupada.

"Por que, obrigada pelo elogio, você não é tão ruim assim, Draco Malfoy", Harry sorriu, diminuiu a velocidade da dança deles e puxou Draco um pouco mais para perto.

_“Helpless, yeah, look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit, I'm helpless, baby, down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em,”_ , Harry cantou junto, fixando os olhos nos de Draco, e observou, hipnotizado, como Draco de repente parecia respirar um pouco mais rápido.

_ Hum, tão sexy, _ Harry meditou e ficou feliz quando a música acelerou um pouco e ele pôde voltar a girar Draco pela sala até que ambos estivessem tontos, rindo e rindo.

Eventualmente, a música desapareceu e, como os dois estavam sem fôlego, caíram no confortável e grande sofá de canto branco. Recostando-se nas almofadas, Harry inalou profundamente e virou a cabeça para o lado. Ele olhou para Draco, que aparentemente sentiu os olhos de Harry nele e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Seus olhos se encontraram e Harry suspirou.

"Nossa, você é realmente lindo", ele sussurrou, pegou a mão de Draco e puxou de maneira tão gentil, mas insistente o suficiente para Draco entender a mensagem.

"Vamos lá", ele insistiu e Draco se aproximou, até que ele estava sentado ao lado de Harry, suas coxas pressionadas uma contra a outra.

Estendendo a mão, Harry acariciou o polegar sobre a bochecha de Draco e se inclinou para frente. Ele gentilmente colocou Draco ainda mais nas almofadas, inclinou-se ainda mais e capturou os lábios de Draco em um beijo irritantemente lento. Seus dedos percorreram seu braço em um toque leve, e ele engoliu o gemido baixo que escapou dos lábios de Draco.

Extremamente tentado a aprofundar o beijo, a enfiar a língua na boca de Draco, a explorar, reivindicar e possuir, Harry lutou para manter as coisas leves, para manter a compostura.

Passando os dedos pelos cabelos macios e sedosos de Draco, ele o beijou, doce e suavemente, como se ele fosse o bem mais precioso de Harry, um prêmio precioso, uma relíquia rara.

Embora ele quisesse desesperadamente, Harry nunca adicionou sua língua à mistura e, quando se afastou, os olhos de Draco estavam quase pretos de desejo, luxúria e puro desejo inalterado.

Harry resolutamente se levantou do sofá e suspirou.

"Eu deveria ir", disse ele com firmeza, embora ele absolutamente não quisesse sair.

"Fique", Draco sussurrou, olhando para ele por baixo dos cílios e Harry engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça.

"Só mais um pouco", Draco implorou. Harry teve que tomar um momento para manter tudo no lugar.

"Hoje não, Draco", ele insistiu e deu um passo para trás antes que pudesse mudar de idéia.

Merlin, ele queria, ele queria ficar mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

"Não é uma boa ideia".

Draco assentiu, aparentemente respeitando os limites de Harry e saindo do sofá, ele sorriu.

"Eu vou levá-lo até a porta."

"Isso seria adorável", Harry assentiu e, uma vez no hall de entrada, vestiu os sapatos e vestiu a jaqueta leve. Ele hesitou por um momento, lutou contra a tentação de beijar Draco mas sabia instintivamente que, se caísse na tentação, não seria capaz de se controlar, não seria capaz de parar apenas com um beijo.

Então, em vez disso, ele puxou Draco para mais perto, passou os dedos com carinho pelos cabelos de Draco e depois se inclinou para dar um beijo suave na bochecha de Draco.

"Bons sonhos", ele sussurrou, depois saiu resolutamente.


	6. Enlouquecedor

Uma vez que ele ficou do lado de fora do apartamento de Draco, Harry fechou os olhos e inalou profundamente. Ele olhou para as mãos trêmulas, incapaz de compreender como Draco tinha tanto efeito nele. Não apenas seu coração estava acelerado e sua cabeça latejava, não, ele também estava dolorosamente duro e queria muito se virar e beijar Draco com tudo que tinha.

Ele queria subir com Draco pelas escadas até quarto, despir-lhe, empurrá-lo na cama e beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo, dar-lhe o boquete mais incrível e depois transar com ele de maneira tão loucamente lenta que Draco teria que implorar para gozar ou enlouquecer de desejo, luxúria e necessidade.

_ Estou fodido, _ Harry pensou, entrou em um canto escuro e desapareceu no local.

Um segundo depois, ele apareceu em outro bairro de Notting Hill e nem um pouco preocupado com a hora tardia, entrou no prédio de Caleb e bateu na porta.

A porta se abriu e um Caleb de olhos sonolentos e rabugento estava parado na porta, vestindo nada mais que um par de cuecas boxer. Imperturbável, Harry passou por Caleb e seguiu direto pelo corredor até a sala de estar de Caleb. Lá, ele pegou uma garrafa de Glen Scotia, de dezoito anos, abriu-a e, sem se incomodar com um copo, bebeu da garrafa. O licor forte queimou sua garganta e fez seus olhos lacrimejarem, mas Harry não se importou. Ele derramou gole após gole da bebida cara na garganta e só parou quando Caleb removeu a garrafa com força e a colocou fora de seu alcance imediato.

"Importa-se de me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo antes que você fique tão bêbado que não consiga juntar duas palavras?" Caleb perguntou e Harry olhou para ele e riu. Era uma risada maníaca, quase louca. Harry suspirou com frustração exasperada e passou os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados.

"Eu o beijei, eu o  _ beijei _ , porra!" Harry exclamou, olhando para Caleb com os olhos arregalados. Ele se sentia tão alto quanto uma pipa, tendo tomado uma overdose de uma droga misteriosa chamada  _ amor _ .

Ele engoliu em seco e Caleb suspirou, pegou um cobertor no sofá próximo e se cobriu com ele. Quando ele usou uma força gentil para direcioná-lo para o sofá, Harry não resistiu, mas simplesmente se derreteu sob as ministrações de Caleb. Soltando um suspiro que ele nem sabia que estava segurando, afundou nas almofadas confortáveis espalhadas pelo sofá.

Quando Caleb empurrou um copo de uísque, o mesmo que ele tinha tirado minutos antes da sua mão, Harry murmurou um  _ obrigado _ silencioso e engoliu metade da bebida em uma tentativa patética de acalmar seus nervos.

Ele se sentiu por todo o lugar.

Por que resistir a Draco tão difícil? Ele não queria mais resistir a ele, principalmente agora que finalmente provou aqueles lábios.

_ Merlin, aqueles lábios! _

Harry gemeu interiormente com o mero pensamento, a mera lembrança. Ele queria Draco com todo seu corpo e alma -tudo!

"Suponho que estamos falando sobre o cara pelo qual você gosta, quase morto uma vez, e quem não tem idéia da sua propensão ao pervertido?" Caleb perguntou e Harry não gostou do sorriso malicioso que apareceu nos lábios de Caleb,  _ não _ , ele não gostou nem um pouco. Ele estava, no entanto, muito excitado para realmente se importar com isso.

"Esse seria o único", Harry assentiu, esvaziou o copo e estendeu para Caleb, silenciosamente pedindo um refil.

Caleb pegou o copo vazio e ignorou seu pedido.

“Então, você o beijou, grande coisa, Potter. Ganha coragem. Foi bom?"

"Bom?" Harry franziu a testa, surpreso com o som de sua própria voz. Estava desligado, estava muito alta. Parecia quase um grito agudo. "Acho que nunca experimentei um beijo mais perfeito", ele suspirou. "Foi impecável, o homem sabe como usar os lábios."

"Qual é exatamente o problema, então?" Caleb queria saber. "Você obviamente precisa de aconselhamento, então cuspa já antes que eu decida açoitá-lo."

Harry riu. Era oco e zombador.

"Você não ousaria, Reid."

"Não me tente, Potter", Caleb riu e, estranhamente, o brilho divertido em seus olhos acalmou um pouco os nervos de Harry.

Ele respirou fundo e se lançou em uma explicação detalhada de seu encontro com Draco. Ele contou a Caleb tudo sobre como Draco havia feito um esforço tão extraordinário com a comida e como eles compartilharam a sobremesa. Ele descreveu minuciosamente como ele escapou da primeira tentativa de Draco de pedir o beijo e como eles falaram sobre o passado, como Draco confessou seus sentimentos, como eles se beijaram e dançaram e se beijaram um pouco mais e como Harry não sabia como se controlar em torno de Draco. Porque Draco aparentemente sabia como apertar todos os botões certos.

Ele estava convencido de que Draco sabia exatamente como o manejar, sabia exatamente como se comportar para conduzir Harry devassamente com luxúria, despertar o forte desejo de protegê-lo, cuidar dele e roubar Harry de todos os seus sentidos.

Em algum momento de sua longa jogada da noite que passara na companhia de Draco, ele tirou os sapatos e puxou as pernas para cima no sofá. Caleb silenciosamente entregou-lhe um refil e, tomando lentamente seu uísque, Harry esperou pacientemente Caleb digerir tudo o que tinha ouvido e oferecer alguns conselhos. Ele estava prestes a ficar nervoso e pressionar Caleb a dizer algo quando Caleb fez exatamente isso.

"Parece-me que você está meio apaixonada pelo homem, Potter", ele disse e riu baixinho enquanto Harry rosnava em frustração.

"Isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer depois de tudo o que eu acabei de dizer?"

“O que mais você gostaria que eu dissesse? O que mais  _ há _ a dizer? Vocês dois têm um pouco de história, e daí? Parece-me que você conseguiu resolver isso corretamente. Também parece que o cara adora o chão em que você anda e se você não consegue tirar as mãos dele, então não o faça. Seguro, São, Consensual, esteja ou não envolvido BDSM", o conselho de Caleb foi direto, como sempre, e Harry sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara com algumas verdades domésticas.

"Eu..." Harry começou, mas Caleb firmemente o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse continuar.

“Então, você prefere assumir o comando no quarto, gosta de restringir o seu amante e, geralmente alguma merda excêntrica. Seu cara Draco tem muita sorte se você me perguntar. Mesmo que ele tenha feito sexo com baunilha até agora, há muitas maneiras de assumir o controle e mostrar-lhe um bom momento, tantas maneiras pelas quais você ainda consegue agradar seu pequeno coração bizarro sem enviá-lo para as montanhas. Porra, Potter, você faz parte da cena há anos, você não é um iniciante, você é um Dom experiente, com uma reputação incrível e mais autocontrole do que todas aquelas idiotas do meu quartel juntos. ”

"Mas..."

" _ Mas _ o que Harry? O que? Do que exatamente você tem medo?" Caleb firmou um olhar nele. Por um tempo, Harry permaneceu inabalável, seguramente segurando o olhar de Caleb, depois suspirou e se rendeu.

"Acho que não posso me conter com ele", ele admitiu em voz baixa. "Ele faz a minha cabeça girar, me deixando tonto, parece que tenho a cabeça debaixo d'água sempre que ele está por perto. Ele sempre foi minha pior distração, desde o  _ primeiro _ dia em que o conheci. "

"Bem, então...", Caleb encolheu os ombros. "Não se contenha, não se segure, puxe-o em seus braços, beije-o sem sentido, faça amor com ele até que ele esqueça tudo, menos o seu nome. Por que você está pensando demais nas coisas?"

"Eu não sei, eu..."

“Bem, Potter, eu sei porque está escrito em todo o seu rosto. Você está  _ apaixonado _ , simples assim".

"Eu não estou apaixonado por ele!" Harry balbuciou e olhou para Caleb com total indignação.

_ Você é um amigo, seu bastardo! Que punhalada pelas costas _ , ele pensou com raiva.

"Não vai demorar muito", disse Caleb com um tipo de indiferença que enfureceu ainda mais Harry, principalmente porque no fundo ele sabia que Caleb estava dizendo a verdade. Ele sempre foi capaz de ver através dele.

Não havia muita coisa que perturbava Caleb e Harry admirava sua paciência e completo autocontrole. Na adolescência, Harry sempre foi um pouco esquentado, mas há muito se acalmava, em parte porque não precisava mais olhar por cima do ombro e fugir de um Lord das Trevas megalomaníaco e em parte porque havia crescido.

Ele, no entanto, nunca se sentiu assim antes, nunca sentiu tão fortemente algo por uma pessoa, nunca passou todo minuto acordado pensando em alguém, querendo alguém, e isso o assustou francamente. Ele não conseguia tirar Draco dessa cabeça e também não podia ficar longe. Ele nem queria tentar. Uma parte dele continuava puxando-o em direção a Draco e parecia que eles deveriam estar, e outra parte dele continuava tentando dizer para ele ficar longe, para que ele não assustasse Draco. Era enlouquecedor e ele sentiu vontade de arrancar o próprio cabelo para lhe dar algo para fazer para distraí-lo da montanha russa de emoções que ele não conseguia entender.

"Deixe-me mostrar uma coisa", Caleb sorriu e suas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado: elas impediram Harry de ceder e hiperventilar.

Caleb se levantou e pegou Harry pelo braço. Ele se levantou silenciosamente e seguiu Caleb para fora da sala e pelo corredor. Eles subiram as escadas para o segundo andar, até o quarto de Caleb. Harry franziu a testa, mas não disse nada.

Em vez disso, ele assistiu Caleb abrir a porta do quarto principal e se afastar. Quando os olhos de Harry caíram sobre a forma adormecida de Stefan, enrolado na cama enorme de Caleb, seu queixo quase caiu no chão.

"Ele dorme na sua cama", Harry sussurrou, incapaz de tirar os olhos do jovem bonito que Stefan era. Ele passou três meses treinando Stefan e durante todo esse tempo, é claro, o viu dormir, mas nunca o viu dormir com um sorriso tão contente no rosto. Ele parecia estar completamente à vontade, como se pertencesse ali, dormindo ao lado de Caleb. Harry teve experiência suficiente para dizer que o sorriso de Stefan não era um remanescente de uma peça satisfatória.

"Você nunca deixa seus subs dormirem em sua cama", Harry murmurou e desviou o olhar da forma adormecida de Stefan. Ele assistia Caleb puxar a porta do quarto fechada novamente.

"Ele é diferente", Caleb deu de ombros. “O encontrei na cozinha uma manhã, vestindo um par de cuecas boxer e minha camisa da noite anterior. Ele estava dançando por todo o lugar, fazendo café, torradas e fatiando frutas. Fiquei lá por meia eternidade e, em algum momento, algo clicou em mim. Quando ele percebeu, eu estava olhando para ele, ele ficou um pouco envergonhado, mas esse belo rubor me fez cair um pouco mais. Caleb sorriu e Harry pensou que suas bochechas tinham um leve rubor rosa. Ele não tinha certeza se isso era do álcool que eles consumiram ou porque Caleb havia acabado de confessar, ele se apaixonara por seu submisso.

"Então ..." Harry fez uma pausa, tentando digerir o que acabara de ver e ouvir. "Você está namorando então?"

"Sim, ele pode ter um coração submisso excêntrico, mas adora quando eu o levo para um encontro baunilha, ele é um bobo por isso, derrete meu feroz coração dominante", Caleb riu.

"Você não está brincando, então?" Harry queria saber e Caleb deu de ombros.

"Na verdade não. Fizemos uma ou duas cenas nas últimas duas semanas, mas tenho estado muito ocupada ativando o bom e velho charme Reid para configurar alguma coisa. Ele não parece se importar. Ele envia sem eu fazer nenhuma exigência. Eu jogo um braço em volta dele na rua e ele derrete contra mim. Se ele fosse um gatinho, ele ronronaria sem parar. É o suficiente para mim, por enquanto. "

"Mas você não namora ..." Harry disse debilmente. Nos cinco anos, ele conheceu Caleb, ele nunca o viu em um relacionamento sério. Ele estivera em sérios relacionamentos Dom / sub, mas nenhum deles incluía amor romântico.

Harry franziu o cenho. Ele não conseguia entender. Caleb aparentemente mudou da noite para o dia e não fazia sentido para ele. Claro, ele havia notado uma leve mudança na dinâmica entre Caleb e Stefan no momento, mas ele não havia pensado muito nisso, acabara de atribuir à maneira como o relacionamento deles / delas funcionava para eles. Essa confissão de Caleb, bem, colocou as coisas em perspectiva, mudou tudo.

“Eu era casado antes de nos conhecermos. Dez anos. Temos uma filha - Caleb suspirou e Harry abriu a boca, uma avalanche de perguntas na ponta da língua, mas Caleb levantou a mão para detê-lo. "Vou contar sobre minha ex-esposa outra vez, prometo. Hoje não é a noite para essa conversa. "

Harry assentiu e fechou a boca. Ele sabia que Caleb cumpria todas as suas promessas. Foi algo que ele aprendeu com o amigo, algo que o tornou uma pessoa melhor, ou assim Harry pensou. Ele nunca foi o único a fazer uma promessa por capricho, mas Caleb havia lhe ensinado a beleza de uma promessa honesta e a quantidade de confiança que se podia obter quando se mantinha sua palavra, sempre.

“Desta vez foi diferente, algo sobre ele, me atraiu, eu só queria mais, então fui em frente. Kink não é tudo, você sabe. Eu não gostaria de desistir porque é uma parte tão grande de mim, mas também não sacrificaria um amor por isso, Harry - Caleb sorriu.

“Pare de pensar demais em tudo e apenas deixe ir. Apaixone-se, Potter, namore, seja bobo, persiga aquele homem, dê a ele tudo o que você tem, envolva-o em seu dedo mindinho, atraia-o, mostre a ele o tempo de sua vida. Quem sabe, ele pode ser tão excêntrico quanto você e, se não, se é algo que ele absolutamente não deseja explorar, então você ainda pode tomar uma decisão. "

"Eu não sei o que dizer" Harry suspirou.

"O bastardo em mim quer sugerir que você me diga que está indo embora, mas eu não sou uma pessoa insensível. Pegue um quarto, descanse bem.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Absolutamente. Você conhece o local, então fique à vontade. Tenho um turno de 24 horas amanhã, por isso preciso absolutamente pronto pra ir para a cama ou ficarei inútil no trabalho e, se for inútil, meus bombeiros morrerão. ”

Harry olhou para o relógio, percebeu que eram quase duas da manhã. "Você está certo", ele murmurou e Caleb riu.

"Eu geralmente estou", ele sorriu e Harry revirou os olhos e mostrou o dedo antes de descer o corredor para um dos quartos de hóspedes.

"Eu ainda acho que devo usá-lo para quebrar aquela raquete nova que comprei no outro dia", brincou Caleb. "Você pode imaginar, aquele tom vermelho doce, aquela queimação ardente e quente, você pareceria tão adorável se contorcendo debaixo da minha mão firme."

" _ Tom Riddle _ ", Harry pronunciou sua palavra de segurança sem pestanejar ou se virar.

"Ah, você não é divertido", Caleb riu. “Um dia desses você realmente tem que me dizer o que esse pobre rapaz fez com você que você o transformou em uma palavra de segurança. Deve ter feito um número real com você.

_ Pobre cara, hum, provavelmente não, _ Harry pensou com uma careta, querendo rir da ironia de tudo.

"Teria que te fazer esquecer se eu contasse", Harry murmurou baixinho, sua voz muito baixa para Caleb pegar algo disso. Oferecendo boa noite ao amigo, Harry abriu a porta do quarto de hóspedes e desapareceu lá dentro. Ao tirar a roupa, de repente se sentiu extremamente cansado. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de ir ao banheiro.

Em vez disso, ele usou um feitiço de limpeza sem varinha para se livrar do gosto de álcool na boca e limpar os dentes.

Ele se arrastou para a cama, deitou-se de costas, puxou a colcha de verão até o nariz, fechou os olhos e imaginou Draco.

Ele imaginou seu sorriso provocador, sua doce risada, sua paixão por seu trabalho, seu talento incrível na cozinha, seu corpo maravilhoso ...

_ Eu gosto muito de você, sabe, _ Harry repetiu a confissão terna de Draco em sua cabeça até ficar tonto, até que uma onda de algo ameaçou consumi-lo completamente, ameaçou arrastá-lo para baixo. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para o primeiro beijo e o beijo gentil que haviam compartilhado após a dança boba pela sala de estar de Draco.

"Eu também gosto de você, tanto," Harry sussurrou para a sala vazia e finalmente adormeceu, sua mente cheia de imagens de Draco.


	7. Fiendfyre Controlado

Puxando gentilmente a porta lateral da parte de trás do tribunal, Harry deslizou para dentro, mas permaneceu de pé atrás, meio escondido nas sombras, mas não completamente fora de vista. O tribunal já estava em sessão e a última coisa que ele queria fazer era atrair a atenção de todos para si. Recostou-se na parede e observou atentamente enquanto uma das testemunhas subia na bancada e o juiz permitiu que a acusação começasse com o interrogatório.

Ele viu Draco se levantar sem esforço, endireitando as vestes negras do promotor e subindo ao pódio do orador com uma pasta grossa debaixo do braço. Ele lentamente colocou a pasta em cima, levantou a varinha e lançou um feitiço Sonorus para ampliar sua voz. Ele limpou a garganta, examinou os arquivos e Harry pensou que era uma tática deliberada fazer a testemunha se contorcer. Ele tinha um pouco de experiência quando se tratava de fazer as pessoas se contorcerem, por várias razões. Quando ele teve um vislumbre do olhar no rosto de Draco, Harry sabia que ele estava certo. Ele observou Draco fixar os olhos na testemunha, encará-lo e depois fazer uma pergunta de abertura muito inocente. Harry sorriu.

_ Vá, pegue ele, pequeno dragão, _ ele pensou com diversão.

A testemunha hesitou, gaguejou através de sua resposta e Draco a acertou e mergulhou direto. Nos trinta minutos seguintes, Draco o segurou em um aperto de quase verbal, sem a ajuda de um único feitiço. Sua voz era inabalável, firme, firme e ele voltou para o que a testemunha tinha a dizer. Ele não estava confiante demais, mas estava definitivamente bem preparado e isso deixou Harry sem fôlego. Draco dissecou cada resposta com precisão minuciosa, cronogramas verificados repetidamente e geralmente deixava a testemunha inquieta enquanto o homem tentava desesperadamente justificar qualquer discrepância com suas respostas.

Draco não se abalou por isso, nem sequer mordeu na isca. Em vez disso, endireitou as costas, cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fixou os olhos cinzentos na testemunha e o encarou.

"Acho que você está mentindo, Peterson, e também acho que sabe que está mentindo", ele acabou acusando calma e completamente imperturbável. Sua fria e aristocrática voz de Malfoy provocou solavancos de prazer na espinha de Harry e ele se viu desviando mais sua atenção para a respiração, numa tentativa patética de controlar a maneira como seu corpo estava reagindo a Draco.

_ Caralho, sua inteligência está além da sensualidade _ , ele refletiu e decidiu que estava prestes a desenvolver uma fetishe pela desenvoltura de Draco.

Para o espanto de Harry, Draco fez uma pausa e seus olhos viajaram pelo tribunal. Ele viu Harry e um sorriso malicioso fantasma em torno de seus lábios. Era um sorriso quase inexistente, mas para Harry, era cegamente óbvio. Ele, no entanto, não segurou o olhar de Harry, mas voltou sua atenção para a testemunha.

"Acho que vou solicitar que o tribunal o acuse sob juramento. Alguns dias em nossas celas de espera devem clarear sua cabeça e ajudá-lo a decidir se você quer que eu o carregue como um acessório do fato, ou se você gostaria de dizer a verdade e nada além da verdade, ”Draco disse, recolhendo seu arquivos e voltou ao seu lugar com um floreio de suas vestes.

"A promotoria não tem mais perguntas para a testemunha neste momento", ele se dirigiu aos juízes antes de se sentar calmamente, jogando uma perna sobre a outra e cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

Decidindo que já tinha visto o suficiente, Harry estava vagamente ciente dos juízes que ordenavam que os Aurores da Corte mantivessem a testemunha em desacato quando ele se virou e saiu pela porta lateral. Ele descansou contra a parede no corredor e fechou os olhos, depois pressionou as palmas das mãos contra a parede fria de azulejos, inclinou a cabeça para cima e respirou lenta e profundamente.

_ Você fez um número comigo, _ Harry pensou consigo mesmo, surpreso que ver o frio exercício de Draco de controle completo sobre a situação tivesse conseguido colocá-lo no limite. Um rubor quente surgiu através dele e Harry estremeceu. Ele se afastou da parede, caminhou pelo corredor e olhou para o relógio trouxa em volta do pulso, percebendo que era quase hora do almoço.

Certo de que o tribunal iria almoçar em cerca de meia hora, Harry dirigiu-se ao átrio do Ministério, aparatou direto para o café favorito de Draco em Notting Hill e se divertiu em escolher um almoço para levar para ele e Draco. Ser auror tinha absolutamente seus benefícios: não havia fila para o Flu e aparição irrestrita dentro do Ministério. Era uma vantagem que Harry nunca quis abrir mão.

Ele pediu dois cafés grandes, um preto e um cappuccino, para os dois, além de uma salada de quinoa e um envoltório de peru e espinafre para Draco.

Ele pediu um sanduíche de carne e, quando viu sua sobremesa favorita na tela, pediu dois pedaços grandes, juntamente com uma porção generosa de creme quente.

Com tudo embrulhado e um Stasis Charm na sacola, Harry deixou a cafeteria e encontrou um local adequado para e retornou ao Ministério. Ele atravessou o átrio e seus pés quase automaticamente o levaram ao chão, dedicado à acusação da Wizengamot. Ele chegou ao escritório de Draco em pouco tempo.

Como sempre, a porta estava aberta. Erguendo a mão, Harry estava prestes a bater para anunciar sua presença quando Draco se virou e eles ficaram cara a cara.

"Harry", Draco sorriu, "que surpresa agradável".

"Pensei em levá-lo para almoçar", Harry sorriu e levantou a bolsa para viagem na mão, mostrando a Draco.

"Se eu não tivesse você, morreria de fome", disse Draco e Harry entrou no escritório, chutando casualmente a porta atrás de si. Ele colocou a bolsa para viagem em cima da mesa de Draco e contornou a grande mesa de mogno exatamente quando Draco estava prestes a desfazer as vestes do promotor.

"Não", ele disse suavemente e estendeu a mão para impedir Draco de tirar a roupa.

"Oh?" Draco levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa e seus lábios se curvaram para cima e em um sorriso malicioso.

"Você fica incrivelmente gostoso nessas roupas", Harry sussurrou, apertou a mão no pulso de Draco e o puxou para mais perto.

_ Quero te fuder quando você usar essas roupas e apenas elas _ , Harry pensou, mas manteve essa fantasia para si mesmo. Por enquanto, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu fico?" Draco disse e Harry assentiu. Ele enfiou o braço em volta da cintura de Draco e o puxou contra o próprio corpo.

"Sim, você fica. Absolutamente."

"Sr. Potter."

"Sim, Draco?"

"Beije-me já."

"Como você é exigente", Harry deu um sorriso e acariciou os nós dos dedos suavemente ao longo da bochecha de Draco, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos de Draco e descendo até a nuca. Ele sentiu Draco estremecer e, inclinando-se para mais perto, Harry respirou contra os lábios de Draco, satisfeito quando eles se separaram um pouco e a língua de Draco disparou para umedecer seus lábios.

"Antecipação é a forma mais doce de tortura", Harry murmurou, apertou os lábios contra os de Draco e o beijou suavemente, gentilmente, sem pressa. Draco cantarolou no beijo, derreteu-se contra ele e descansou os braços nos ombros.

Harry moveu a mão da parte inferior das costas de Draco, deslizou-a por baixo do roupão e passou os dedos provocativamente ao longo da cintura das calças de Draco. Ele puxou a camisa, puxou-a da calça e, no momento em que as pontas dos dedos roçaram a pele quente sob a roupa feita sob medida, ele aprofundou o beijo e engoliu um gemido baixo que deslizou pelos lábios de Draco e em sua própria boca. Ele sentiu os dedos de Draco passando pelos cabelos e lentamente traçou uma linha com um padrão irregular, desde o abdômen de Draco ao longo do lado até as costas.

Draco se contorceu um pouco, obviamente com cócegas, e Harry estendeu a mão contra a região lombar, saboreando a sensação de pele quente e macia contra a própria mão. Enrolando a língua em torno de Draco, Harry brincou com precisão e passou a mão pela espinha de Draco. Ele podia sentir a crescente excitação pressionando sua coxa e ele precisou de toda força de autocontrole para não empurrar Draco em sua mesa e toma-lo aqui e agora.

Ele continuou a explorar a boca de Draco com a língua e frustrou todas as tentativas de Draco de assumir o controle do beijo.

Depois de um tempo, Draco se rendeu lentamente e, em vez de lutar para liderar o beijo, ele seguiu Harry, elogiando cada golpe e lamber a língua de Harry.

Harry gemeu no beijo, satisfeito com sua vitória. Ele lenta e gentilmente raspou as unhas na pele macia de Draco, o que resultou em Draco arqueando as costas e dobrando os joelhos. O movimento pressionou sua excitação na coxa de Harry. O Auror moveu a perna, ciente de que o movimento resultaria em um delicioso atrito para Draco, depois empurrou esta coxa firmemente contra a ereção dele. O loiro praticamente se derreteu em seus braços e Harry engoliu o gemido baixo que seu beijo chamou das profundezas do peito de Draco.

As mãos de Draco deslizaram pelas costas do parceiro e descansaram em sua bunda. Harry permitiu que o loiro o puxasse para mais perto. Ele respondeu deslizando sua coxa contra a ereção de Draco e percebeu seu próprio pau dolorosamente duro, pressionando contra suas calças.

Harry lutou para manter o controle sobre a situação. Embora ele quisesse Draco, o desejasse mais do que jamais desejara alguém, ele realmente não queria que a primeira vez deles fosse uma foda apressada no escritório do promotor.

Ainda assim, a idéia o atraiu de todo o coração e ele achou bastante difícil resistir à tentação. Seria tão fácil desfazer as calças de Draco, puxá-las para baixo, joga-lo sobre a mesa, acionar um feitiço de bloqueio e silenciador na porta e transar com ele em uma submissão doce, fazê-lo ofegar enquanto Harry repetidamente brincava com sua próstata com a ponta de seu pênis, forçando-o cada vez mais perto de um orgasmo alucinante. Sua mente lhe forneceu várias imagens muito úteis e, engolindo um gemido, ele se retirou do beijo e tentou de alguma forma regular sua respiração.

Ele olhou para Draco, hipnotizado com o quanto seus olhos haviam escurecido. Os lábios de Draco estavam inchados e vermelhos, sua respiração pesada e seu rosto deliciosamente corado. Harry queria beijar cada centímetro dele. O Sonserino recostou-se na mesa e passou os dedos pelos cabelos, desarrumando-o ainda mais, e Harry decidiu que adorava esse olhar debochado de Draco.

" _ Harry Potter _ ", Draco respirou, sustentou o olhar e observou com os olhos arregalados enquanto Harry se inclinava para frente, pegava a bolsa para viagem e pegava seus cafés.

"Acho que deveríamos almoçar", disse ele com um ar frio e indiferente, oferecendo a Draco seu café.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram e, embora ele tenha pegado o copo de papel oferecido de Harry, ele o fez com a maior cara fechada que Harry já tinha visto.

"Você só vai parar por aqui?" Draco perguntou incrédulo e Harry assentiu.

"Eu vou."

"Com licença, acho que preciso fazer uma viagem ao banheiro antes que eu consiga comer qualquer coisa", Draco disse e pousou sua xícara de café. Ele foi se mover pela mesa, estremecendo com óbvio desconforto com a excitação pulsante em suas calças.

Com o maior esforço, Harry conseguiu conter um sorriso, pegou o pulso de Draco e o impediu de sair.

"Uma punheta, sério?" ele perguntou.

"Sim", Draco respondeu, bastante despreocupado.

"Não", Harry balançou a cabeça e Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Perdão?"

"Você pode gerenciar sem," Harry baixou a voz para um sussurro e puxou Draco para perto. Ele pressionou um beijo em seus lábios, demorou-se por um momento, mas não o aprofundou.

"Não no seu escritório, não na primeira vez", ele falou com firmeza e convicção.

Draco suspirou.

“Potter, o que somos? Garotas adolescentes à beira de perder a virgindade?" ele perguntou, a frustração evidente em sua voz.

Harry sorriu.

"Você não tem idéia do quanto eu quero você agora", ele admitiu. "Eu quero arrancar as suas roupas, te jogar na mesa e te foder gostoso."

Draco gemeu. " _ Me fode _ então, faça isso."

"Não", Harry balançou a cabeça, permanecendo resoluto.

Quando Draco fez para se afastar dele, ele apertou mais o pulso de Draco.

"Você tem planos no sábado?" ele perguntou, tentando se distrair de fantasiar mais sobre inclinar Draco sobre sua mesa ou o fato de Draco claramente o querer tanto que ele estava disposto a renunciar ao almoço em favor de uma punheta rápida em uma das cabines do banheiro.

"Dormir e ignorar o fato de que estou um ano mais velho", respondeu Draco.

"Deixe-me levá-lo para um encontro."

Draco sorriu. "Você quer me dar uma festa de aniversário?"

"Para dois", Harry disse, piscou e se inclinou para selar sua promessa com um beijo gentil.

"E se você realmente quer, pode ter uma punheta", ele admitiu, sabendo que não tinha o direito de exigir controle sobre os orgasmos de Draco. No entanto, ele não queria nem pensar em Draco fazendo isso enquanto ele não estava lá, pelo menos para assistir Draco desfrutar de uma boa punheta, ou melhor ainda para guiá-lo e dizer exatamente o que fazer e quando.

"Eu acho que posso esperar até hoje à noite, feitiços lubrificantes são péssimos, qualidade inferior", Draco riu e Harry não pôde deixar de rir também.

"Concordo. É bom quando não há opção, mas o material trouxa é muito melhor. ”

"Estou feliz que vermos com os mesmos olhos", Draco disse e puxou o pulso das mãos de Harry, pegando seu café. Harry relutantemente soltou e quando Draco caiu na cadeira do escritório, ele casualmente se sentou na mesa e tomou um gole de seu próprio café.

"Então, Potter, você tem um fetiche pelas vestes de promotor, hein?" Draco brincou e Harry revirou os olhos. "Devo trazer isso para o meu jantar de aniversário, então?"

"Definitivamente não", Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele tinha certeza de que na próxima vez em que pegasse Draco sozinho nas vestes de promotor, ele não seria capaz de exercer controle suficiente para impedir-se de seguir adiante. Ele tinha toda a intenção de profanar Draco enquanto usava suas vestes, faze-lo lembrar daquele encontro toda vez que as vestisse.

"Pena."

"Tenho certeza de que encontraremos alguma utilidade para eles no futuro", Harry disse apaziguadoramente e decidiu que era mais seguro se houvesse algum tipo de barreira entre ele e Draco. Ele deslizou para fora da mesa e se sentou em uma das duas cadeiras na frente dela. Ele se ocupou em revelar o conteúdo da sacola para viagem e deliciou-se com a alegria infantil de Draco enquanto ele murmurava durante o almoço.

Inevitavelmente, ele também tirou sarro da sobremesa de Harry, mas no momento em que o moreno revelou a tigela de creme quente, Draco pegou sua varinha, transfigurou uma das penas em sua mesa em uma colher e roubou uma grande parte dela.

Harry riu, permitiu que ele se safasse e eles almoçaram em quase silêncio, lançando olhares de desejo um para o outro de vez em quando.

A comida distraiu Harry o suficiente para manter a calma, mas ele estava plenamente consciente de que Draco estava lutando para manter as coisas no lugar. Sentindo um pouco de pena, ele desistiu de sua tigela de creme e empurrou-a para Draco, uma oferta silenciosa de paz. O sorriso radiante do promotor puxou as cordas do coração de Harry e ele rapidamente tomou um gole de café.

A conversa firme de Caleb resultou em Harry pulando sobre sua própria sombra e tendo a chance de namorar Draco.

Até agora, tudo estava indo bem, com a exceção de que Harry estava achando mais difícil e mais difícil resistir a Draco. Desde o primeiro beijo, a maioria dos encontros terminou com uma sessão explosiva e Harry não sabia o quanto mais ele era capaz de aguentar antes de não aguentar mais.

Ele não queria resistir a ele, queria tanto, que todo o seu corpo doia com a necessidade e o desejo de ter Draco, mas ele havia pensado que a primeira vez deveria ser uma ocasião especial, memorável. Ele queria que eles tomassem seu tempo, realmente explorassem os corpos um do outro. Era uma loucura, Harry sabia disso, mas era algo que ele não estava disposto a se comprometer e, então, resolutamente procrastinou, ciente de que Draco provavelmente estava ficando cada vez mais frustrado com ele.

"Pensando em todo o sexo quente que você está perdendo?" Draco falou, interrompendo intencionalmente sua cadeia de pensamentos e Harry levantou a cabeça e o olhou.

"Draco..." ele rosnou em advertência.

"Não há como seus pensamentos atuais não serem classificados como explicito", disse Draco, sorrindo docemente e Harry reprimiu um gemido.

"Eu sei que os meus são", ele acrescentou descaradamente e Harry respirou fundo, calmamente, apertou a mão trêmula no colo e se recusou a subir a provocação, continuando a comer a sobremesa. Ele havia esquecido completamente seu sanduíche de carne, nem estava mais interessado em comê-lo. A torta de melaço era divina, e isso ajudou a manter seus nervos desgastados sob controle.

"Não me pressione", Harry alertou, embora seus olhos brilhassem de brincadeira quando ele enfiou uma grande mordida na boca. Ele gostava ardentemente de suas brincadeiras, suas conversas casuais. A bochecha de Draco era algo que ele gostava, algo entusiasmado, algo refrescante que lhe deu um chute. Não era algo que ele queria trancar dentro de um armário, não era algo que ele sempre quis domar. Ele achou uma extraordinária mudança mental.

"Prefiro que você faça pressão", Draco riu e desta vez Harry não reprimiu um gemido.

"Indecente, você é puramente  _ indecente _ ", ele suspirou.

"Você diz as coisas mais doces, Potter."

"Alguém deveria lhe dar ums tapas por essa insolência", Harry murmurou, incapaz de conter seus pensamentos. Sua mente naturalmente lhe forneceu a doce imagem de Draco dobrado sobre os joelhos, a bunda empinada e exposta, e Harry momentaneamente se perdeu na fantasia de colocar a palma da mão firmemente na bunda de Draco, colorindo-a de vermelho, fazendo-o arder.

"Você está oferecendo?" Draco brincou e Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, decidiu contra e empurrou outra colher do doce na boca.

_ Ele está apenas brincando, ele não sabe do que está falando _ , Harry lembrou-se firme e repetidamente. Quaisquer outros pensamentos eram muito perigosos e Harry não se atreveu a se aproximar deles. Uma voz irritante na parte de trás da cabeça de Harry tentou dizer a ele que Draco sabia muito bem o que ele havia acabado de dizer e que ele havia dito deliberadamente. Harry ignorou a voz resolutamente e forçou-a no canto mais escuro de sua mente, trancou a porta e jogou a chave fora.

"Eu deveria voltar para o meu escritório", ele falou, a boca ainda meio cheia de torta.

"Não fuja", Draco piscou e Harry revirou os olhos. "Eu prometo que serei um bom menino."

Harry reprimiu um gemido e olhou para o relógio.

"Eu tenho uma reunião em dez", ele mentiu, enrolou o pedaço restante de seu melaço novamente e o colocou na bolsa, bem em cima do sanduíche de carne. Ele se levantou e, com o café e a bolsa para viagem em uma mão, foi abrir a porta do escritório de Draco. No último minuto, ele hesitou, virou-se e sorriu para Draco.

"Aproveite sua punheta hoje à noite, espero que você goze por toda a sua mão com imagens minhas te fodendo sobre sua mesa muito cara enquanto você não veste nada além das vestes de promotor", ele disse casualmente e não esperou por a resposta de Draco, quando ele abriu a porta e saiu do escritório.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente quem estiver lendo por favor deixem kudos e comentem pra saber se vocês estão gostando e se a tradução está boa! Obrigada


	8. Feliz Aniversário, Dragãozinho

> _ Bon anniversaire, nos vœux les plus sincères, _
> 
> _ Que ces quelques fleurs vous apportent le bonheur, _
> 
> _ Que l'année entière vous soit douce et légère, _
> 
> _ Et que l'an fini, nous soyons tous réunis, _
> 
> _ Pour chanter en chœur: "Bon Anniversaire, Draco!” _

Harry cantou no topo de seus pulmões no momento em que Draco abriu a porta do apartamento e teve um prazer extremo pelo fato de o queixo de Draco quase cair no chão. Harry ofereceu a ele um vaso de vidro soprado à mão com um buquê extravagante de rosas alaranjadas, lírios asiáticos amarelos, lírios peruanos cor de rosa, pompons Athos e margaridas brancas, que Draco aceitou com um nó na garganta.

Ele ficou em silêncio, deixou Harry entrar e, como Harry ainda estava com as mãos cheias, chutou a porta.

"Você pode cantar em francês!" Draco exclamou e Harry riu.

“Passei alguns meses no Quebec, aprendi um pouco de francês. Que língua linda" ele explicou com um sorriso tímido, depois apontou para as flores que ele havia dado a Draco.

"Espero que você goste, são um pouco coloridos, mas a florista disse que eles eram a escolha perfeita para um aniversariante de 27 anos", ele sorriu. Ele havia passado quase uma hora enlouquecendo a pobre florista, pois havia lhe pedido um milhão e uma de perguntas sobre buquês de flores de aniversário para um homem. Ela teve a paciência de uma santa e mostrou a ele uma grande variedade de fotografias, permitindo que ele escolhesse uma que julgasse adequada antes de selecionar cuidadosamente as flores e uni-las em um lindo buquê. Ela o desencorajara firmemente de comprar rosas vermelhas e Harry não queria. Ele queria algo brincalhão, algo brilhante e alegre, algo colorido.

"Eu..." Draco começou, mas parou, piscou várias vezes e sorriu timidamente. Ele estava claramente chocado e, não tendo visto esse lado dele antes, Harry adorou.

"Obrigado, Harry, ninguém nunca me deu flores no meu aniversário antes", ele admitiu calmamente e entrou no apartamento. Ele colocou o vaso bem no centro da mesa de café em sua sala de estar. Harry, sensivelmente tendo tirado os sapatos, seguiu Draco e prendeu o grande balão em forma de hélio em forma de dragão, que ele encantou com os números dois e sete na mesa com um feitiço.

Quando o loiro se virou, Harry entregou-lhe uma grande caixa de trufas de chocolate artesanais na forma de pequenos buquês de asas e vassouras.

“Para seu gosto por doces. Os enchi com licor de cereja." Harry sussurrou e, não esperando Draco largar a caixa, ele o puxou para um beijo ardente.

Com as mãos agora livres, ele enfiou as duas mãos na cintura de Draco e o puxou para perto, precisando senti-lo contra seu próprio corpo. As mãos de Draco caíram para os lados e quando ele se derreteu no beijo, Harry lentamente o empurrou para trás. Ele gentilmente o coagiu no sofá, montou em suas coxas e aprofundou o beijo. Ele pretendia roubar todo pensamento racional de Draco e conseguiu sua busca por vários minutos no beijo.

Draco soltou a caixa, que escorregou da borda do sofá e agora estava apoiada no chão. Ele também apertou os dedos firmemente na camiseta de Harry, segurando sua vida dependesse disso e incapaz de resistir à tentação, Harry deslizou uma mão entre os dois corpos.

Ele arrastou um único dedo pelo centro do peito de Draco, pressionando a palma da mão contra o coração descontrolado de Draco. Suas batidas erráticas combinavam com os batimentos cardíacos de Harry e ele aprofundou o beijo um pouco mais, deixando seus dedos deslizarem ainda mais.

Ele se retirou do beijo, mordeu o lábio inferior de Draco e suspirou calorosamente. A respiração ofegante era música para seus ouvidos e ele beijou o lábio inferior e o lábio superior de Draco com beijos leves. O loiro gemeu e Harry corajosamente deslizou a mão ainda mais para baixo e segurou a ereção do aniversariante através de suas calças. Ele esfregou a palma da mão contra ela, apertou delicadamente a carne dura e o gemido baixo e desesperado de Draco reverberou pela sala.

Ele sorriu e, de repente, deixou de provocar Draco.

"Por favor, não pare por aqui", implorou Draco, forçou os olhos a abrirem e fixou-os em Harry, que se retirou um pouco e sorriu.

"O que você quer, aniversariante?" ele perguntou.

Os olhos de estanho de Draco ficaram cinza-carvão escuro e Harry não pôde deixar de se maravilhar com o efeito que estava causando nele. Foi tão emocionante que o alimentou com o intenso desejo de reivindicar Draco, de fazê-lo dele. A tentação de abandonar todos os seus planos para hoje, e passar o resto da manhã e a tarde inteira, possivelmente também a tarde e a noite, tornando os sonhos mais loucos de Draco realidade, foi fascinante.

"Você", Draco respirou. "Eu quero  _ você _ , tanto."

"Quanto?" Harry empurrou, então deu um beijo nos lábios de Draco e empurrou sua mão firmemente contra a ereção de Draco.

Draco choramingou.

"Como você me quer?" Harry perguntou novamente.

"Apenas  _ não _ pare."

"Não pare o que? Não para de te beijar? Não para de tocar em você? " Harry brincou.

"Ha-Harry", Draco gemeu e Harry riu suavemente. "Nnn-aaah, por favor."

"Suponho que, como você é o aniversariante, merece um presente", ele sussurrou nos lábios de Draco, arrastou uma série de beijos provocantes ao longo de sua mandíbula e agrediu seu pescoço com uma série de beijos e beliscões.

Seus dedos ágeis fizeram pouco trabalho com o botão e, puxando o zíper para baixo, ele enfiou a mão nas calças de Draco, mas se absteve de empurrar a mão dentro da bermuda de seda que ele encontrava por baixo.

Ele passou a palma da mão ao longo do eixo de Draco, usando a quantidade certa de pressão para causar um atrito delicioso. Draco expôs mais de seu pescoço para ele e um longo e baixo gemido escapou de algum lugar profundo dentro dele.

Harry passou as últimas semanas se masturbando com uma série de pensamentos obscenos de arrebentar o promotor e essa inocente sessão de beijos foi suficiente para obscurecer seus sentidos e roubar sua mente de todos os seus pensamentos sensíveis. Ele não tinha planejado dar a Draco mais do que um beijo quente e excitante antes de arrastá-lo para fora de casa, mas suas próprias necessidades e desejos o traíram e agora, ele não conseguia parar.

" _ Circe _ ", Draco choramingou. "Você será a minha morte, Potter."

Harry riu. Estava baixo, se divertido.

_ Se você acha que eu fazer isso será a sua morte, você não sabe a primeira coisa sobre o que posso fazer com você, _ ele pensou sinistramente e mordeu o pescoço de Draco suavemente. Ele chupou a carne quente e um pouco salgada em sua boca e enfiou um único dedo na fenda da cueca boxer de Draco. Ele esfregou a ponta do pênis de Draco, satisfeito ao encontrá-lo coberto por uma espessa camada de pré e pressionou o dedo contra a carne sensível logo abaixo da cabeça, desenhando círculo após círculo, enquanto o resto de sua mão ainda provocava o pau latejante de Draco.

Nesta fase, as mãos de Draco não estavam mais segurando sua camiseta. Em vez disso, ele os espalhou no sofá e flexionou e relaxou repetidamente os dedos longos, coçando as unhas contra o tecido branco e macio.

Chupando um pouco mais, Harry deixou uma deliciosa mordida no pescoço de Draco, que ele acalmou primeiro com a língua, depois beijou repetidamente usando escovas macias e macias da boca e lábios.

"Quero que você goze só com isso", ele sussurrou calorosamente e Draco gemeu e resistiu aos quadris.

_ "Vai se foder _ , Potter", ele xingou e Harry lambeu o lóbulo da orelha, chupou na boca e mordiscou suavemente a pele sensível.

"Você é tão bonito", Harry soprou no ouvido de Draco, arrastou beijos quentes ao longo da mandíbula de Draco e até a boca, que ele capturou em um beijo ardente. Ele engoliu gemido após gemido, aumentou a pressão do dedo, fazendo círculos em volta da cabeça do pênis de Draco e conseguiu de alguma forma torcer a mão para deslizar completamente na cueca.

Ele segurou o eixo longo e duro de Draco, empurrou o polegar contra a parte inferior da cabeça e esfregou-o para frente e para trás enquanto seu punho deslizava para cima e para baixo no pênis de Draco. Ele não tinha exatamente muito espaço para se mover, mas era o suficiente para tornar agradável o que estava fazendo para Draco.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, passou a língua em torno de Draco e acariciou cada centímetro dele e de sua boca. Então, com alguns golpes habilidosos, ele puxou um orgasmo devastador, que o fez arquear as costas, chutar involuntariamente a mesa, retirar-se do beijo, xingando e ofegando ao mesmo tempo.

Harry provocou gentilmente o pênis gasto de Draco, deliberadamente estendendo as consequências de seu orgasmo por um pouco mais de tempo.

Então, ele lentamente retirou a mão, agora revestida pelo gozo do loiro. Recostando-se um pouco, ele levou a mão à boca e lambeu uma grande porção do líquido espesso da palma da mão. Draco o observou com os olhos arregalados enquanto seu peito subia e descia rapidamente.

"Tão doce", Harry refletiu com um sorriso largo e deslizou sem esforço do colo de Draco. Ele se levantou, esticou-se languidamente e caminhou até a cozinha para lavar o resto de suas mãos.

"É melhor você trocar de roupa", ele chamou Draco, que murmurou algo incompreensível em troca e, em vez de se levantar, se aconchegou no sofá e suspirou contentemente.

_ Ronrona,... ronrona, gatinho, _ Harry pensou, rindo, pegou o sabonete e lavou as mãos.

Quando ele secou as mãos em uma toalha de cozinha, Draco estava meio adormecido. Harry o observou por um tempo, hipnotizado com a aparência jovem, livre de toda e qualquer preocupação. Ele parecia quase dez anos mais novo, completamente inocente. Não havia vestígios de uma infância conturbada, um trabalho estressante e uma vida pós-guerra traumatizada.

No momento, Draco era apenas um garoto, um garoto doce e doce, e Harry cresceu um pouco, enquanto seu coração pulava várias batidas. Ele se perguntou se já havia caído de amores com força e rapidez ou se ainda estava na jornada pela proverbial toca de coelho.

Ele lutou contra o desejo de simplesmente deixar Draco dormir, para permitir que ele se recuperasse. Mas ele finalmente decidiu se ajoelhar ao lado do sofá. Harry passou os dedos pelos cabelos agora bagunçados e se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha.

"Vamos, tenho uma tarde e uma noite divertidas planejadas para você, aniversariante", disse ele com um olhar casual para o relógio de pulso. A hora do almoço ainda estava a algumas horas de distância.

"Hm, me dê cinco minutos", Draco murmurou e Harry riu suavemente.

"Já fiz. Vamos, foi apenas uma punheta"

"Mas foi incrível", Draco murmurou e quando seus olhos se abriram, o coração de Harry derreteu completamente.

"Estou feliz que você gostou. Há mais do mesmo no seu futuro, se você quiser. "

"Sim, sim e sim", Draco sorriu e Harry sorriu, depois bateu na bunda de Draco.

“Só se você se levantar e trocar de roupa para que eu possa levá-lo para fora. Quero mostrar meu lindo namorado para o mundo, deixar todo mundo verde-sonserino de inveja."

"Namorado?" Draco perguntou, ainda com os olhos um pouco turvos enquanto se arrastava para a posição sentada. Harry automaticamente se levantou e se sentou no sofá.

"Se você quiser?" ele perguntou, sentindo um leve constrangimento subir pelo pescoço e pelas bochechas.

"Eu quero", Draco sorriu e se levantou. Ele se espreguiçou e, com as calças ainda desfeitas, expôs brevemente a cicatriz da maldição de Sectumsempra que cortou seu abdômen. Os olhos de Harry foram imediatamente atraídos para ele e ele engoliu em seco. Como se estivesse no piloto automático, ele estendeu a mão, gentilmente agarrou os quadris de Draco e abriu as pernas, puxando Draco para mais perto. Inclinando-se para a frente, ele expôs a cicatriz e deu um beijo gentil no topo da pele pálida e manchada.

"Sinto muito", ele sussurrou e Draco estremeceu, depois se afastou.

"Eu te disse, eu te perdoei há muito tempo", ele disse com firmeza e Harry assentiu. Ele saiu do sofá, puxou Draco para um abraço amoroso e o beijou gentilmente.

"Você é um outro tipo de especial e maravilhoso, Draco Malfoy", ele sussurrou e Draco riu.

"Você é um idiota, Harry Potter", ele disse, se soltou do abraço e se virou para subir as escadas e entrar no quarto. "Dê-me quinze minutos."

Harry assentiu, afundando-se nas almofadas do sofá e, com um suspiro baixo, passou os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados.

Tanto por autocontrole, tanto por contenção.

Mas ele não se arrependia do que havia acontecido. Ele não tinha dúvida de que Draco se divertira e, apesar de Harry não ter gozado, havia desfrutado imenso do modo como Draco se derretera contra ele, e de todos os sons deliciosos que ele havia feito e do quão difícil ele vinha de um simples 'trabalho manual' . Realmente não tinha sido o que ele havia planejado pela primeira vez que ele e Draco se sujaram juntos, mas Harry não conseguiu encontrar nenhum defeito com isso e seus pensamentos se moveram para a agradável mudança de eventos.

_ Namorado, eu tenho um namorado, _ ele pensou e sorriu de orelha a orelha.


	9. Romance Me Crazy

"O zoológico?" Draco perguntou incrédulo. Harry sorriu, agarrou sua mão e entrelaçou gentilmente os dedos quando eles viraram à direita na Avenida Regent's Park e em direção à entrada do zoológico de Londres. "Você está me levando para o zoológico", desta vez não era apenas uma pergunta, mas uma observação.

Harry virou-se para Draco e piscou.

"Algo seguro", ele sorriu. "Para que não estejamos em algum lugar onde você possa sugerir que eu te coma."

"Tenho certeza que eles têm cantos e banheiros isolados no zoológico", Draco refletiu com um sorriso travesso e Harry o encarou com um olhar cerrado.

"Eu não vou transar com você em um canto isolado ou no banheiro", disse ele veementemente, um pouco irritado que Draco estava sugerindo isso.

Embora, se ele fosse totalmente honesto  _ \- o que não era  _ \- um pouco de beijos selvagens e toques inapropriados em um canto semi-isolado, onde qualquer um pudesse pegá-los a qualquer momento, excitaria Harry. Havia algo emocionante nessa ideia e Harry teve que respirar calmamente.

"Nenhum senso de aventura", Draco revirou os olhos, mas riu baixinho. "Você percebe que eu tenho vinte e sete hoje e não sete, certo?"

_ Você realmente não quer saber exatamente como posso me aventurar,  _ Harry pensou consigo mesmo e tentou não imaginar amarrando Draco a uma gaiola abandonada de animais, a barra espaçadora mantendo as pernas firmemente afastadas enquanto o provocava sem piedade, até Draco voluntariamente empurrar para trás contra as barras de aço da gaiola para obter qualquer tipo de atrito. Harry estremeceu e empurrou essa fantasia para o canto mais distante de sua mente. Ele realmente não queria ter que lidar com um tesão descontrolado agora.

"Hm, eu sei, você é grandinho. Ainda assim, nada de errado em uma viagem ao zoológico ”, ele deu de ombros com indiferença e, quando se aproximaram da entrada do zoológico, ele escolheu instintivamente a fila mais curta. Ele havia reservado previamente seus ingressos em um dos escritórios de turismo de Londres espalhados pela cidade e só precisava mostrar sua reserva. O caixa entregou a ele dois ingressos, que incluíam um almoço leve ou lanche da tarde no The Terrace, o restaurante do zoológico e, com os ingressos em mãos, Harry puxou Draco para as barreiras, onde um funcionário de aparência amigável os verificou e deixou passar .

"Eu acho que ninguém nunca me levou ao zoológico antes", Draco disse e Harry apertou sua mão um pouco mais. Ele não estava disposto a desistir e Draco aparentemente não teve nenhum problema com a demonstração pública de afeto deles.

_ Bom _ , Harry pensou,  _ porque pretendo mostrar a você o mundo. _

"Nesse caso, você tem alguma preferência sobre onde gostaria de ir primeiro?" Harry perguntou, decidindo deixar a escolha de onde ir até Draco. Afinal, era seu aniversário.

"Podemos dar uma volta e ver tudo?"

Draco parecia um pouco envergonhado.

Harry percebeu que sua timidez era apenas um ato de inocência fingido, o brilho em seus olhos denunciavam Draco e como ele era uma visão bonita.

"Claro, deve ser divertido", Harry sorriu e eles caminharam em uma direção aleatória.

Pouco tempo depois, eles chegaram ao reino dos gorilas, admiraram todas as diferentes espécies de macacos e riram juntos de quão pateta alguns macacos menores se comportaram quando as pessoas os observavam. Logo, suas bochechas e lados doíam de tanto rir e Harry parou por um momento, apertou a mão de Draco e o puxou para mais perto.

Ele estendeu a mão, puxou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Draco e sorriu.

"Você é maravilhoso."

Harry se inclinou e deu um beijo tímido nos lábios de Draco. Ele notou o arrepio que percorreu Draco e, ciente do ambiente, se retirou e quebrou o momento entre eles, mas não antes de tirar uma foto mental do olhar atordoado nos olhos de Draco.

"Onde você quer ir depois?" ele perguntou baixinho e Draco, aparentemente estupefato para falar, simplesmente puxou sua mão e o arrastou para a casa dos répteis, onde eles se deliciavam com uma incrível coleção de répteis e anfíbios.

"Menino cobra, quer me apresentar aos seus amigos?" Draco brincou enquanto eles estavam em frente ao terrário que abrigava uma jibóia bastante grande e Harry revirou os olhos.

"Apresentar você como meu namorado ou o jantar dela?" ele perguntou e Draco o encarou.

Harry acariciou o polegar nas costas da mão e sorriu. Em pouco tempo, a expressão de Draco se suavizou e eles caminharam para olhar para os crocodilos, depois foram para o aquário e passearam silenciosamente pelos três diferentes salões. Eles gostaram da vasta seleção de peixes exóticos, bonitos e estranhos, embora Harry tenha achado sua atenção frequentemente atraída por Draco. Ele apreciava positivamente o prazer inocente e infantil de Draco por quase tudo o que via. Embora ele não tenha usado tantas palavras, suas ações o denunciaram. Era a maneira como ele olhava para todos os animais ao seu redor, a maneira como pensava estudando as informações sobre cada um dos animais e a maneira como fazia brincadeiras tolas com tanta frequência.

_ Merlin me ajude _ , Harry pensou,  _ estou louco por você. _

Quando chegaram aos peixes tropicais, Harry teve certeza de uma coisa, e isso é que ele simplesmente precisava ter Draco.

Draco seria dele e não permitiria que ninguém colocasse as mãos nessa bela criatura, enviada do céu para seduzir seus sentidos, obscurecer sua mente e transformá-lo em um tolo apaixonado.

Harry reprimiu um suspiro e voltou sua atenção firmemente para as coloridas escolas de peixes tropicais que pululavam em torno de um recife de coral. Eles eram bastante fascinantes de se olhar, quando ele e Draco estavam em frente ao enorme tanque de peixes, Harry soltou a mão de Draco e passou o braço em volta da cintura. Ele o puxou para perto e Draco, quase naturalmente, apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

"Boiolas!"

Alguém rosnou para eles de passagem e Harry sentiu o corpo inteiro de Draco ficar rígido ao lado dele.

Harry virou-se em um instante. Um adolescente fez uma careta para ele, mas Harry calmamente sustentou seu olhar, seus olhos brilhando com raiva em brasa. O garoto encolheu-se um pouco sob seu olhar dominante, mas desafiadoramente lançou mais alguns insultos para eles, antes de cuspir no chão na frente de Harry.

Com um rosnado baixo, Harry estalou os dedos e o garoto tropeçou no ar. Ele se viu deitado de frente, uivando de dor pela maneira como torceu o tornozelo quando o feitiço sem varinha e sem palavras de Harry o enviou voando para o chão. Ele rapidamente subiu de volta e mancou.

"Karma é uma vadia!" Harry o chamou e, quando ele se virou, Draco estava curvado rindo, segurando seu estômago enquanto tentava falar e respirar. O que quer que ele estivesse tentando dizer saiu como um bufo distorcido que não fazia nenhum sentido. Harry sorriu e riu, depois deu um passo à frente para firmar Draco, que estava balançando, claramente um pouco tonto e se aproximando da hiperventilação.

"Você é incrível, Potter", Draco finalmente conseguiu elogiá-lo e Harry sorriu.

"Faço o que posso pelo meu viado favorito."

Draco caiu na gargalhada.

Harry balançou a cabeça, revirou os olhos, mas não podia negar que o bom humor era infeccioso. Jogando o braço em volta dos ombros de Draco, ele o puxou para perto e plantou um beijo firme, molhado e desleixado nos lábios.

"Vamos lá, seu maluco."

Ele sorriu e juntos eles caminharam em direção à seção Outback do zoológico, onde observaram profundamente os animais australianos nativos. Em seguida, seguiram em direção ao safari africano e passaram muito tempo no aviário de Snowdon. Quando alcançaram as corujas, Harry sentiu um forte puxão no peito com a amarga lembrança da morte de Hedwig. Ele notou o olhar examinador de Draco.

"Você sabia que um grupo de corujas é chamado de parlamento?" ele perguntou inesperadamente e Harry franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça. Ele não sabia disso.

"Eles também podem virar a cabeça em até 270 graus", Draco ofereceu outro fato aleatório.

"Isso é um pouco louco", Harry suspirou, tentando entender como isso era possível. Ele estava trabalhando duro para se preparar para assumir oficialmente o Departamento de Aurores e o anúncio formal de seu novo cargo aconteceria dentro de duas semanas. Ele passara os últimos meses lendo mais livros e memorandos do que durante todo o seu tempo em Hogwarts, ou pelo que parecia, e o simples pensamento de alguém virar a cabeça noventa graus, sem falar em 270, lhe dava dor de cabeça.

“Você sabia que muitas espécies de corujas têm orelhas assimétricas? Quando localizados em diferentes alturas na cabeça da coruja, seus ouvidos podem identificar a localização dos sons em várias dimensões ".

Draco ofereceu um conhecimento ainda mais surpreendente sobre corujas, zombando de uma postura de duelo, lançou um rápido olhar ao redor deles, sacou a varinha e conjurou um único lírio branco. "Pronto, mirar, atacar", Draco sorriu e ofereceu o lírio para Harry, que balançou a cabeça e aceitou o presente.

"Você é cheio de surpresas, Draco Malfoy", ele elogiou, estendeu a mão e puxou Draco para um beijo. Ele momentaneamente permitiu que Draco assumisse a liderança e saboreava o modo como Draco dominava a língua na boca para procurar sua contraparte. Mas justamente quando Draco se convenceu de que tinha vantagem, Harry deliberadamente se apossou do beijo. Ele beijou todos s pensamentos pra fora da cabeça de Draco e logo depois que eles se separaram, os dois estavam sem fôlego.

"Porra, Harry, você não pode me beijar assim", Draco choramingou e sua necessidade desesperada de mais era totalmente evidente em seus olhos, que tinham escurecido com luxúria.

Harry apenas riu.

"Eu posso e vou, você é meu namorado."

"Você não pode me beijar assim e depois não levar a diante", Draco insistiu e, dando um passo mais perto de Draco, Harry colocou as duas mãos firmemente na cintura de Draco e o puxou para perto.

"Você quer que eu te foda, é isso?"

Draco assentiu e sua respiração parou. Harry segurou sua bunda e deu um aperto firme nas nádegas.

"Paciência é uma virtude", ele disse suavemente, deu um beijo amoroso nos lábios de Draco e resolutamente se separou. Ele dirigiu casualmente para uma pequena ponte que levava sobre um riacho. Ele sentiu que o loiro estava duro, continuou andando, respirando fundo porque tudo o que ele realmente queria era transar com o outro. Harry não sabia se era Draco quem estava mais desesperado ou se era ele. Ele sabia, no entanto, que estava lhe custando todo o seu autocontrole para não girar, agarrar Draco e aparatar os dois no Grimmauld Place para trepar da tarde.

Eles andaram em silêncio por mais tempo. Em algum momento, Draco hesitante estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de Harry. O moreno imediatamente enrolou os dedos em volta deles e apertou com força quando eles passaram pela seção do zoológico dedicada à vida na floresta.

Eles pararam no restaurante do zoológico, onde Harry pediu um sanduíche de peru grelhado e batatas fritas, enquanto Draco escolheu uma salada e duas sobremesas. Harry balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada sobre a doce obsessão de Draco. Beberam dois cappuccinos cada um e conversaram sobre isso e aquilo. Com seus níveis de energia reabastecidos, eles passearam pelo resto do zoológico, desfrutando completamente de tudo. Eles, é claro, paravam de vez em quando para compartilhar um beijo, mas acabavam retornando à entrada para encontrar o presente de aniversário final de Draco.

Com bastante tempo de sobra, Harry arrastou Draco pela estrada e em direção à estação de metrô Marylebone, onde eles, apesar dos fortes protestos de Draco e da insistência de que deveriam apenas aparatar, entraram na linha Bakerloo que os levava à Baker Street. Lá eles mudaram para a linha do Jubileu.

Quando desceram do metrô em Westminster, o promotor ainda estava franzindo a testa e, enquanto estavam na escada rolante, Harry se inclinou e pressionou os lábios no ouvido de Draco.

"Você fica gostoso quando está puto", ele sussurrou, satisfeito quando o corpo inteiro de Draco estremeceu. Para expressar sua opinião, Harry casualmente passou o braço em volta da cintura de Draco e permitiu que seus dedos deslizassem indecentemente para baixo, brincando com o botão na parte superior das calças do Draco.

"Sacanagem", Draco resmungou com um meio sorriso e, uma vez que eles voltaram acima do solo, Harry colocou a mão na de Draco e o puxou para o píer de Westminster e direto para a fila de uma sorveteria temporária. Ele trouxe para Draco uma casquinha grande com duas bolas de sorvete de baunilha e molho de framboesa por cima e o ofereceu a Draco.

"Sinto muito, algo para adoçar e fazer você esquecer meu jeito rebelde", ele sorriu e Draco revirou os olhos, mas aceitou assim mesmo.

Para grande desgosto de Harry, Draco mergulhou o dedo no meio do deleite frio e doce e depois o chupou na boca. Harry gemeu ao ver Draco chupar o sorvete do dedo e instantaneamente imaginou aqueles lábios em volta de seu pênis endurecido.

Draco fez um show adequado ao devorar o sorvete no dedo e, quando o deixou sair da boca, Harry ficou um pouco tonto e dolorosamente de pica dura.

A língua de Draco disparou e ele lambeu o sorvete dentro do cone. Ele fez um som de aprovação, que poderia ter sido um gemido e Harry apertou as mãos ao lado do corpo e se esforçou para permanecer calmo e controlado.

Mas céus ele queria Draco. Ele o queria tanto que não fazia ideia de como deveria passar a noite sem pular em Draco. Ele o queria de joelhos, chupando seu pau, olhando para ele enquanto Harry passava os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e macios e dizia o quão bom ele era em dar prazer.

"Eu não nasci ontem, Harry, eu sei jogar", Draco sorriu docemente.

Havia um brilho diabólico em seus olhos que Harry queria desesperadamente espancá-lo, mas ele manteve esse pensamento firmemente trancado nas profundezas de sua mente.

"Eu sei que você sabe."

Harry não disse mais nada sobre o assunto e, em vez disso, caminhou devagar pelo píer. Era uma noite adorável no início do verão e o sol ainda estava fora. Milagrosamente, as multidões não eram autoritárias e as poucas pessoas ao seu redor passeavam preguiçosamente pelo píer ou tiravam fotos, desfrutando de uma bela noite em Londres. Harry caminhou em direção à grade que separava o passeio do Tamisa e se apoiou nos cotovelos. Ele olhou para a água, inclinou o rosto para o sol e fechou os olhos. Ele suspirou suavemente e não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que Draco estava ao lado dele, mais perto do que o estritamente necessário. Ele podia cheirá-lo, senti-lo ali mesmo. O coração de Harry pulou várias batidas e algo vibrou na boca do estômago.

"Harry", Draco disse suavemente.

"Hum?" Harry ainda não se virou para olhar para Draco. O sol fazia cócegas em seu rosto e ele queria absorver os raios quentes por mais algum tempo.

"Você está bravo?"

"Por que eu ficaria bravo?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu não sei, mas você é quente em um minuto e frio no outro, não sei bem o que fazer com isso."

Harry suspirou e, virando a cabeça, olhou para Draco e apertou os olhos algumas vezes até que a forma embaçada de Draco entrou em foco e ele pôde vê-lo claramente.

"Não de propósito, confie em mim", ele disse suavemente, estendeu a mão e circulou um único dedo nas costas da mão de Draco. A respiração dele parou um pouco e Harry sorriu.

"Eu gosto", ele confessou com um sussurro.

“Do que? Me provocar?"

Harry assentiu. “Isso também, mas principalmente eu apenas gosto de você. Você é tão fodidamente perfeito que não acho que você tenha ideia de como é gostoso e de quão fracao me faz."

"Mas você parece ter a força de vontade obstinada de um mula de aço", Draco revirou os olhos e Harry riu da estranha metáfora. "E só para você saber, eu sei que sou gostoso", Draco acrescentou e Harry gemeu.

"Você realmente é realmente um enigma, Draco Malfoy."

Harry sorriu, afastou-se da grade e parou na frente de Draco. Inclinando-se, ele sussurrou: "Vou fazer valer a espera, prometo", no ouvido de Draco e beijou sua orelha.

Quando ele se afastou, Draco parecia completamente atordoado e estava ofegando um pouco. Ele abriu a boca e Harry assistiu, hipnotizado, enquanto sua língua saía para molhar os lábios.

“Eu acho que o problema é você, Harry Potter, tenho todas as minhas cartas na mesa. Você joga de acordo com regras que não conheço. " Por um momento intenso ou dois, eles se encararam, perdendo-se nas palavras que suas bocas se recusavam a dizer. O ar ao redor deles estalou quente e Harry podia sentir sua magia reagir ao efeito que Draco estava tendo nele. Ele tentou soltá-lo e lambeu a aura mágica de Draco. Foi apenas um toque gentil, mas o corpo inteiro de Harry tremeu com o impacto e ele viu os olhos do loiro se arregalarem de surpresa e seu corpo se endireitar com o inesperado ataque gentil.

"Porra, Potter, nos avise antes de fazer algo assim", Draco respirou e Harry sorriu, depois permitiu que sua magia se acalmasse.

"Não achei que teria uma reação tão forte assim."

Draco olhou para ele, embora não houvesse absolutamente nada, " _ Nah-ah _ , você é um bruxo poderoso, Harry, o que você esperava que fosse acontecer?"

Harry encolheu os ombros, então seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa quando algo totalmente intangível lambeu sua própria aura mágica. Estava frio e quente ao mesmo tempo, e ele estremeceu com o quão estranhamente correta, com a facilidade com que a magia de Draco se moldou ao seu redor, como se esse fosse exatamente o lugar que deveria estar. Draco sorriu e se retirou. Ambos se acomodaram e Harry se sentiu um pouco atordoado. Seus núcleos mágicos estavam estranhamente sintonizados, quase como se fossem duas metades de um todo e Harry sentiu outra barreira se dissolver.

"Gostaria de me dizer o que estamos fazendo no píer? Eu tenho a sensação de que você não me arrastou aqui para tomar sorvete e passear vagarosamente pelo passeio - Draco interrompeu o momento entre eles e Harry saiu de seus pensamentos.

"Jantar", Harry respondeu e apontou para um dos navios de cruzeiro. "Jantar e dança." Ele sorriu.

"Se você está tentando me cortejar, está funcionando", disse Draco.

Depois de terminar o sorvete, ele se afastou do parapeito e jogou o resto cone na lixeira mais próxima.

"Não deveríamos mudar para algo mais adequado para uma noite chique em um barco?" ele perguntou enquanto seguia Harry até o ponto de aterrissagem onde o navio da noite os esperava.

"Essas roupas vão dar muito certo", Harry disse enquanto produzia dois ingressos, entrava na fila de pessoas na fila e pegava a mão de Draco. Ele apertou-o gentilmente e quando eles se aproximaram da entrada do barco, Draco puxou nervosamente a mão e fez um gesto para o casal atrás deles dar um passo à frente.

"Eu provavelmente deveria te dizer que não sei nadar", Draco confessou e Harry notou o olhar cauteloso que lançou na água.

"Não tenho a intenção de deixar você cair na água. Você ficará bem, eu vou mantê-lo seguro."

Draco deu à água outro olhar desconfiado, hesitou por um momento, depois deu de ombros e cedeu. Juntos, eles embarcaram no navio e Harry apresentou seus ingressos. Um garçom jovem e bonito os acompanhou até a mesa designada. Estava meio isolado e Harry agradeceu enquanto se preparavam para tomar seus lugares. Harry puxou a cadeira de Draco para trás, esperando que ele sentasse primeiro antes de se sentar.

A mesa deles estava junto à janela e escondida atrás de algumas plantas decorativas. Oferecia uma vista fantástica sobre a água e sobre o palco perto deles. Harry estendeu a mão e com um movimento muito casual da mão, acendeu as duas velas longas e delgadas no centro da mesa e pediu um uísque puro ao garçom, que mais uma vez se aproximou da mesa. Ele ignorou a tentação de pedir um copo de vinho para Draco e ficou agradavelmente surpreso quando Draco pediu um Martini seco.

"Hoje não tem vinho?" ele perguntou e Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Não me apetece."

Harry assentiu. "Acho que eles estão servindo meia garrafa com o prato principal, mas não tenho certeza se é branco ou vermelho". Lembrou-se vagamente de ter lido isso no resumo da viagem.

Pouco tempo depois, outro garçom entregou o cardápio desta noite, uma refeição deliciosa e leve com quatro pratos, juntamente com o programa para a apresentação ao vivo mais tarde. Draco olhou para o menu e instantaneamente fez uma careta.

"Basta dizer que não vamos beber o vinho que eles estão servindo”, afirmou com naturalidade. "Não combina com o prato principal oferecido".

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha para ele e os cantos de sua boca se contraíram enquanto tentava manter um sorriso no rosto. "Pensei que você fosse especialista em direito e não conhecedor de vinhos."

"Sou especialista em direito e é exatamente por isso que não vamos beber o vinho deles, é um crime. Um Pinot Gris maduro e rico seria perfeito para um prato de pato assado, mas não um albariño, que é um vinho para frutos do mar - Draco franziu a testa, sentou-se um pouco mais reto e cruzou os braços com elegância sobre o peito em um ato de puro desafio.

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"Vou fingir que entendi tudo o que você acabou de dizer e deixar por isso", disse ele e, exatamente naquele momento, o garçom se aproximou deles com suas bebidas e os hors-d'oeuvres - crostini de queijo de cabra com tapenade de azeitona e figo.

Quando o garçom estava prestes a sair, Harry recostou-se na cadeira, colocou delicadamente a mão no braço do garçom e o deteve. "Não vamos tomar o vinho que acompanha a refeição, traga uma garrafa da edição especial Dom Perignon com gelo e duas taças", ele instruiu, e o garçom assentiu, desaparecendo. Quando Harry olhou para Draco, ele estava olhando para ele de boca aberta.

"É uma garrafa de um pau e meio, Harry, você é  _ louco _ !" Draco exclamou e Harry enfiou o braço sobre a mesa e colocou a mão em cima da de Draco.

"Apenas o melhor para o aniversariante", ele piscou.

" _ Harry _ ! Isso é demais, não." Draco balançou a cabeça e Harry apertou a mão suavemente.

"Não basta, não é demais, é perfeito para você. Feliz Aniversário!"

Draco abriu a boca para protestar mais, mas Harry lançou-lhe um olhar severo e, fechando a boca, Draco engoliu o que quer que estivesse na ponta da língua. Ele balançou a cabeça em silêncio e retirou a mão de debaixo da de Harry.

"Com você, uma garrafa de cerveja em um pub aconchegante seria perfeita", ele sussurrou uma confissão que instantaneamente derreteu o coração de Harry.

_ Eu só quero mimá-lo; sua linda criatura celestial, _ Harry pensou e as palavras estavam na ponta da língua, mas ele as engoliu e pegou um dos hors-d'oeuvres.

Ele assistiu Draco estudar o programa de música de hoje à noite e não pôde deixar de se perguntar se havia chateado Draco. Ele foi incapaz de obter uma leitura adequada sobre Draco e a pergunta continuou girando em sua mente. Ele suspirou, pegou sua bebida e brincou com ela. Depois de um minuto ou dois de silêncio dolorosamente desconfortável, ele pigarreou e pôs a bebida na mesa.

"Eu sinto Muito. Se você ficar desconfortável, cancelarei o pedido e apenas beberemos isso". Harry se desculpou e apontou para as bebidas deles quando Draco levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

"Não estou desconfortável e também não estou com raiva. Só não sei o que fazer com você, Harry Potter. Você não é o garoto que eu conhecia."

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu cresci. Você também não é o garoto que eu conhecia.

"Você nunca foi tão confiante", Draco balançou a cabeça. "Agora você é. Você é atrevido, é mandão, é organizado, é romântico, é ... Porra! Potter, você está drogado? Viciado em Felix Felicis, talvez?

Harry riu, gargalho de verdade e enxugou uma lágrima pelo canto do olho esquerdo. Ele respirou fundo para se acalmar e sorriu.

"Sim eu sou. É um novo medicamento altamente potente e extremamente difícil de obter. Tem o nome de Draco Malfoy. Você é meu êxtase, Draco, estou com você há alguns meses e só está piorando. ”

"Você diz as coisas mais doces." Draco revirou os olhos, mas seus lábios se curvaram para cima e sorriram, então ele pegou seu martini seco e, pouco antes de tomar um gole, ele baixou a voz para um tom rouco, "você é minha kryptonita, Potter."

Harry engoliu um gemido, engoliu o comentário estúpido sobre Draco conhecendo os super-heróis trouxas e apenas olhou.

_ Não, Draco, você é minha criptonita, você simplesmente não sabe _ , ele pensou e pegou um pedaço da entrada. O loiro o copiou e eles se afastaram em silêncio enquanto o barco finalmente se afastava do cais e seguia para o Tamisa. O champanhe chegou pouco depois e Harry habilmente abriu a garrafa e serviu um copo para os dois. Os músicos subiram ao palco e começaram a primeira metade de sua apresentação, vários números lentos de jazz, música de fundo perfeita para o jantar.

Eles comeram a entrada - brócolis assado na panela com pimentão shishito e cebola em conserva - e o prato principal - pato assado com um esmalte de bourbon laranja - em silêncio, embora Harry não conseguisse parar de olhar furtivamente para seu namorado de vez em quando. Draco o pegou olhando várias vezes, mas nunca disse nada, apenas voltou a comer com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Quando a sobremesa chegou - crème br Harrylée de limão - Harry provou a dele e a entregou a Draco, que riu e aceitou a segunda sobremesa com alegria.

"Você é um otário por qualquer coisa doce", Harry sorriu, encheu suas taças de champanhe e, sentando-se, ele assistiu Draco se deliciar com a sobremesa.

Pela primeira vez, ele não demonstrou comer sedutoramente, mas seus olhos se encontraram de qualquer maneira e Harry respirou fundo. Ele se inclinou para frente novamente e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Draco quando sentiu algo subindo pela perna. O promotor, casualmente, tirou o sapato e agora estava lentamente passando os dedos dos pés para cima e para baixo na panturrilha de Harry.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele perguntou e Draco deu de ombros.

"Comendo minha sobremesa", Draco falou com um ar de indiferença que apenas um Malfoy poderia reunir.

"Debaixo da mesa, eu quero dizer."

Harry tentou permanecer totalmente imperturbável com o fato de o pé de Draco ter atingido seu joelho e agora estava subindo pelo interior de suas coxas. Ele abriu as pernas um pouco mais e se perguntou exatamente quanto tempo Draco pretendia jogar esse jogo.

_ Ousado, muito ousado _ , Harry pensou.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando", Draco deu de ombros, pegou seu champanhe e se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira. Seu pé deslizou mais alto na coxa de Harry e Harry tentou o máximo possível para controlar sua respiração. Um momento depois, Draco alcançou a virilha e pressionou o pé nela, depois dobrou os dedos dos pés e esfregou habilmente o contorno do pênis semi-ereto de Harry. A respiração de Harry aumentou um pouco e ele encarou Draco, sustentando o olhar enquanto o loiro continuava a provocá-lo com dureza total.

"Você é sacana, muito sacana", Harry suspirou e pegou seu champanhe.

"Você está reclamando?" Draco perguntou e Harry esvaziou sua taça de champanhe em resposta. Enquanto isso, ele casualmente enfiou a mão livre embaixo da mesa e a colocou acima do pé de Draco. Ele murmurou o encantamento para um feitiço e viu Draco estremecer enquanto sua magia fluía de sua mão para o pé de Draco e para sua perna.

Draco prontamente dobrou os dedos dos pés e empurrou-os com mais força na virilha de Harry, massageando seu pênis duro através das calças. Ele ofegou, arrastou-se desconfortavelmente em seu assento, fez uma careta e encarou Harry com os olhos arregalados.

"O que você fez?" ele perguntou.

"Apenas um feitiço de espelhamento simples, o que você faz comigo, você se sente dez vezes."

"Desgraçado." Draco rosnou e Harry contou silenciosamente até três.

Às duas, Draco flexionou e dobrou os dedos dos pés, depois empurrou com firmeza a ponta do pé contra a ereção de Harry. Ele instantaneamente se contorceu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto tentava engolir um gemido que ameaçava escapar por seus lábios. Suas bochechas coraram e Harry enrolou os dedos ao redor do pé de Draco e o empurrou para sua virilha. Os dedos de Draco flexionaram e se fecharam em punhos e ele se contorceu em sua cadeira. O garçom escolheu exatamente esse momento para aparecer e remover os pratos vazios de sobremesa e Harry empurrou o pé de Draco firmemente contra sua ereção forçada.

"Ngh," Draco gemeu e encarou o garçom com os olhos arregalados. Ele ficou vermelho, baixou a cabeça e tentou afastar o pé da virilha de Harry. Infelizmente, o movimento apenas lhe causou mais agonia e Harry se certificou de manter um aperto de ferro no pé de Draco.

"Você está bem, senhor?"

"Ngh,  _ sim _ , eu estou bem", Draco se forçou a responder e evitou estudar atentamente o garçom.

"Ele está bem, não se preocupe. Um pouco de champanhe demais, só isso" Harry sorriu docemente e colocou uma nota de dez libras na mão do garçom. "A conta por favor."

"Obrigado, senhor, e certamente."

O garçom sorriu e desapareceu. Harry não tinha dúvida de que sabia exatamente o que os dois estavam fazendo.

"Harry, por favor", Draco ofegou.

"Por favor, o que?" Harry perguntou despreocupadamente.

"Deixe ir, por favor"

"Eu gosto bastante do seu pé, onde está, é tão bom", Harry disse docemente e se mexeu um pouco, fazendo com que o pé de Draco escorregasse um pouco. Draco bateu a palma da mão na mesa, jogou a cabeça para trás e Harry assistiu com grande prazer enquanto tentava e não conseguia engolir um longo gemido. Ele engasgou com a metade, mas a outra metade passou por seus lábios e ele ficou vermelho.

"Ngh, Harry, por favor!" Draco choramingou, encarando-o com grandes olhos suplicantes, ofegando enquanto tentava e falhou em controlar sua respiração.

"Quem você acha que goza primeiro, eu ou você?" Harry ignorou completamente o apelo de Draco e apertou seus quadris contra o pé de Draco.

"Ngh-" Draco gemeu em resposta a essa pergunta e Harry riu. "Você quer que eu pare ou você quer gozar?" Harry perguntou e graciosamente deu a Draco um minuto ou dois para se recompor.

_ "Por favor." _

Draco soluçou meio e enrolou os dedos nas bordas da mesa. Ele apertou tanto que suas juntas ficaram brancas.

"Por favor pare? Por favor continue? Não sei, Draco, você está me enviando sinais mistos aqui. ” Harry deu de ombros e passou a mão com ternura sobre o pé de Draco.

"Pare", Draco respirou trêmulo e, com um único toque, Harry terminou o feitiço e permitiu que o pé de Draco deslizasse entre as pernas. Draco se agachou na cadeira. Harry teve pena dele e serviu-lhe uma generosa taça de champanhe. Ele entregou a Draco, que o aceitou com mãos trêmulas e o engoliu de uma só vez.

"Você é o diabo, Potter."

Draco suspirou e colocou o copo sobre a mesa.

"E você é sacana" Harry murmurou em resposta e observou Draco fechar os olhos e deixar a cabeça cair para trás. Ele ainda estava tentando descer do seu limite, mas Harry não conseguia sentir pena do que havia feito. Em vez disso, ele deu a Draco mais alguns momentos para relaxar, pagou a conta de suas bebidas e champanhe e se virou para olhar o palco. A banda voltou para continuar a segunda metade de sua apresentação.

Eles se aqueceram, depois se estabeleceram em uma música jazz otimista que fez Harry bater com os dedos na mesa e a perna se movendo ao ritmo. Ele pegou Draco olhando para ele, sorriu e piscou.

"Quer dançar, lindo?"

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram com a pergunta inesperada.

"Há pessoas por perto, você tem certeza de que quer se envergonhar assim?" Draco perguntou e Harry riu. Aparentemente, Draco havia encontrado seu atrevido novamente e não estava disposto a dispensá-lo.

"Vou arriscar."

Harry sorriu e discretamente se reorganizou em suas calças. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para Draco pegar.

"Aniversariante, você me faria a honra e dançava comigo?" ele perguntou e depois de um momento de hesitação, Draco colocou a mão na de Harry e Harry o levantou.

Eles foram para a pista de dança e, no momento em que chegaram ao parquet, Harry o girou. Draco soltou um pequeno grito surpreso.

Harry sorriu e fez todos os esforços para impressionar. Eles giraram no chão e Draco mal conseguiu acompanhar Harry quando ele se viu girando repetidamente. Gradualmente, mais pessoas se juntaram a eles e cerca de meia hora depois eles estavam sem fôlego, Draco mais do que Harry.

"Porra, Potter, quem é você e o que você fez com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu?" Draco ofegou enquanto a música diminuía um pouco e a banda começou uma versão cover do clássico de Frank Sinatra, "Got You Under My Skin", que Harry usou como desculpa para puxar Draco para o seu corpo e mantê-lo lá.

"Chicoteou-o em forma, ensinou-o a dançar", Harry sorriu sem fôlego e balançou Draco de um lado para o outro.

"Você é ..." Draco parou, olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça. "Se estou apaixonada por você, a culpa é toda sua", ele sussurrou e um arrepio de antecipação percorreu a espinha de Harry com a ferocidade de um raio.

"Você está? Apaixonando-se por mim? Ele queria saber, inclinando-se cada vez mais perto e quase roçando os lábios nos de Draco em um beijo provocativo.

"Isso é para eu saber e você adivinhar," Draco sussurrou de volta e Harry gemeu.

"Senhor dos insolentes", ele suspirou e Draco piscou.

"Você ama isso."

_ Correção, eu te amo _ , Harry refletiu e o pensamento enviou um arrepio emocionante de emoção através dele.

Ele olhou para Draco, se perdeu em seus lindos olhos de estanho e pensou que  _ sim, sim, de fato, sim, eu te amo. _ A ideia o horrorizou e o fascinou.

"Você tem sorte," ele sorriu e decidiu que agora não era hora de declarar seu amor por Draco. Por enquanto, ele queria manter esse sentimento para si por um pouco mais de tempo.

"Sim, eu me sinto bastante sortudo", Draco respondeu, inclinando-se e ousadamente roubou um beijo.

Harry deu de bom grado e, quando eles se afastaram, ele se demorou por um momento, depois sussurrou uma frase da música: "I've got you under my skin", antes que a música desaparecesse.

"Prefiro tê-lo na minha pele, nu, beijando cada centímetro de mim", Draco suspirou e seus olhos visivelmente escureceram. Harry rosnou em resposta e, afastando-se, ele agarrou a mão de Draco e o arrastou para fora da pista de dança e para o convés superior.

"Ar fresco", ele explicou e eles se mudaram para a parte de trás do navio. Harry se inclinou contra a grade e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Draco abriu a boca, foi dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry colocou um único dedo nos lábios de Draco e balançou a cabeça.

Ele gentilmente empurrou Draco contra o parapeito, colocou-o de frente para a água e pressionou-o atrás dele. O sol finalmente afundou e não só estava escuro lá fora, mas eles também estavam bem escondidos nas sombras. A brisa fresca fez Harry estremecer e ele passou os braços em volta da cintura de Draco. Draco se apoiou no parapeito e Harry apoiou o queixo no ombro.

"Conte-me mais", ele respirou calorosamente, pressionou os lábios contra a jugular de Draco e o beijou com fervor. Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado e gemeu baixinho.

"Diga-me exatamente o que você quer que eu faça, Draco", Harry sussurrou. Draco tremeu em seus braços e Harry o apertou.

"Eu - eu quero - eu quero -" Draco gaguejou.

"Sim? O que você quer?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu quero que você me foda", Draco choramingou e Harry deslizou a mão por baixo da camisa de Draco e acariciou a pele quente, corada e levemente suada que ele encontrou lá.

"Como você quer que eu te foda, Draco?" Harry murmurou contra sua garganta e pressionou outro beijo quente contra a veia pulsante sob seus lábios. Ele gentilmente beliscou a pele e Draco fez um som delicioso.

"Eu - eu - eu quero - eu não sei - Ngh - foda-se, Harry, apenas me leve para casa e me foda já", Draco gemeu.

Harry clicou em sua tonelada gue.

"Me diga como."

Ele murmurou as palavras para um feitiço que não usava há muito tempo - o  _ Amplifico Desiderium _ para aumentar o desejo combinado com o  _ Mulceo Sensus _ para aumentar a percepção de sensação de Draco para obter o máximo efeito.

O feitiço formigou por todo o corpo de Draco e o fez se contorcer em seus braços. Harry apertou seu abraço, beijou seu pescoço e traçou uma runa antiga nas costas da mão de Draco. Ele estava segurando a grade com tanta força que Harry não pôde deixar de pensar se Draco poderia acabar quebrando a engenhoca de aço com sua magia. Era selvagem e chicoteado sobre ele descoordenadamente.

"Ngh", Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido baixo e choroso.

"O que você fez comigo? Que feitiço - ngh, que feitiço era esse - ngh - ele soluçou e Harry traçou outra runa antiga nas costas da mão de Draco. Draco tremeu em seus braços e joelhos dobraram.

"Vai se sentir ainda melhor quando - se você me disser exatamente o que você quer, Draco", Harry sussurrou.

"Diga-me e eu farei isso acontecer, aqui e agora."

O feitiço que ele lançou fez Draco sentir exatamente o que ele queria sentir. Se ele queria sentir os beijos de Harry por todo o corpo, era isso que ele sentiria. Se ele queria sentir a mão de Harry em volta de seu pênis, acariciando-o, tirando-o, era isso que ele sentiria. Se ele queria sentir Harry deslizando seus dedos ou seu pênis nele, transando com ele, massageando sua próstata, era isso que ele sentiria.

"Porra, Harry, por favor, apenas -  _ qualquer coisa _ ", Draco murmurou e praticamente gemeu quando Harry desenhou outra runa em sua mão. Seus joelhos dobraram, mas Harry não estava nem um pouco preocupado, ele segurou Draco com força.

"Alguma coisa, hein?" Harry respirou contra a pele de Draco. Era quente ao toque e tinha gosto salgado. Harry lambeu e Draco gemeu.

"Eu acho que você já teve o suficiente dessa marca específica de mágica por uma noite", Harry sussurrou.

"Não, não, não, não, não pare, não ouse parar, Potter, eu juro que vou te matar se você me deixar assim", Draco protestou pesadamente. Sua respiração irregular era música para os ouvidos de Harry.

"Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?" Harry perguntou, querendo, não, precisando ter certeza absoluta de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ele havia perdido um pouco o controle quando arrastou Draco para o convés, mas não conseguiu se controlar, sentiu-se muito tenso e nervoso demais para ignorar o que Draco fez com ele.

"Sim, sim, tenho certeza", Draco respirou pesadamente.

"Você vai me dizer para parar se ficar demais?" Harry sussurrou e Draco virou a cabeça sem jeito para olhar para ele.

"Sim, sim, eu irei", ele tranquilizou e Harry franziu a testa, mas não conseguiu detectar nada nos olhos de Draco que o fizesse pensar se Draco ainda estava na posse de todas as suas faculdades mentais.

"Bom, então aproveite," Harry riu e traçou o contorno de mais uma runa antiga nas costas da mão de Draco. Draco instantaneamente se derreteu em seus braços, franziu os lábios e tentou ao máximo conter um longo e sem vergonha gemido.

Harry sussurrou o encantamento para um feitiço de silenciamento e a barreira do som se firmou em torno deles.

"Grite o quanto quiser, Draco", ele beijou o pescoço de Draco e Draco gemeu, mas manteve a boca firmemente fechada. Harry desenhou a mesma runa antiga na mão de Draco e desta vez Draco perdeu o controle e gemeu descaradamente.

"Hum, sim, é isso, deixe-me ouvir o quanto você gosta", Harry o encorajou e desenhou várias runas antigas em rápida sucessão. Draco resistiu violentamente em seus braços, jogou a cabeça para trás e um som estranho escapou de seus lábios. Não era um gemido ou um uivo, nem mesmo um soluço, era algo muito mais primitivo, muito mais cru. O pênis de Harry vazou em suas calças e ele empurrou contra a bunda de Draco, deixando-o sentir exatamente como estava excitado por aqueles sons.

"Diga-me o que você quer, vamos lá", Harry sussurrou, empurrando os limites um pouco.

"M-M-me toque", Draco gaguejou fracamente.

"Toque  _ onde _ Draco?"

"Qualquer, ngh, meu pau, toque meu pau."

Draco implorou e Harry lentamente puxou a runa antiga correspondente nas costas da mão de Draco.

"M-Ma-mais rápido", gaguejou e Harry obedeceu.

Ele desenhou várias runas antigas e Draco começou a tremer em seus braços, gemendo repetidamente, ofegando por ar. Seu rosto estava corado com uma nova onda de excitação, seu pescoço estava manchado e vermelho e pérolas de suor brilhavam em sua testa. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela têmpora e pela bochecha. Harry o pegou com os lábios e deu um beijo na bochecha de Draco. Ele desenhou outra runa antiga e essa foi a ruína de Draco. Seus quadris se contraíram tão violentamente que Harry teve que puxá-lo para fora dos trilhos e entrar em seus braços. Ele veio de bom grado, virou-se, passou os braços em volta dos ombros de Harry e segurou firme quando seu orgasmo subiu através dele e ele entrou com força dentro de suas calças.

"Ssssh, eu entendi, você está bem." Harry sussurrou e abraçou Draco com força, deixando-o cavalgar seu intenso orgasmo.

Ele cancelou o feitiço, arrastou e arrastou Draco até um banco próximo e sentou-o. Ele se sentou ao lado de Draco o, puxou-o para seus braços enquanto ele ofegava em seu peito e tentava descer da montanha russa que Harry havia mandado.

Harry acariciou os cabelos úmidos de Draco e murmurou alguns feitiços para ajudar Draco a ficar mais confortável. O uso abundante de magia sem varinha enviou uma série de pequenos arrepios através de Draco, mas fora isso, ele se recusou a se mover. Um pouco preocupado por ele ter inadvertidamente trazido Draco para o subespaço, Harry verificou seu pulso e gentilmente obrigou Draco a olhá-lo. Draco olhou para ele com olhos vidrados e o sorriso mais bobo que ele já tinha visto.

"Você está bem aí?" Harry perguntou suavemente.

"Hm-, não-, não, está bem-, porra é o que eu sou-" Draco murmurou e riu estupidamente.

Harry revirou os olhos e gentilmente bateu em Draco na nuca.

"Ow, Potter, você quer me bater, ir na bunda, não na cabeça", protestou Draco e por uma fração de segundo, Harry sentiu-se tentado a puxar Draco por suas coxas e espancá-lo. Ele resistiu a esse desejo e afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto de Draco.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que diabos você fez lá, mas eu gosto da seu jeito safado."

Draco suspirou e Harry se esforçou ao máximo para não ficar muito animado.

"Há mais de onde isso veio", Harry sussurrou e chamou Draco em um beijo silencioso antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta para a qual ele não tivesse resposta.

"Feliz aniversário, pequeno príncipe", ele sussurrou contra os lábios de Draco e estava prestes a se afastar quando Draco ficou rígido em seus braços, se retirou instantaneamente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Seus olhos estavam brilhando e Harry engoliu em seco. Ele não pretendia dizer aquelas duas palavras em voz alta.

"Como você acabou de me chamar?" Draco perguntou, olhando punhais gelados e prometendo assassinato.

Harry teve a decência de recuar um pouco, porque Draco Malfoy era seriamente assustador quando estava com raiva.

"Potter, seu moleque insolente, eu vou saber que não há nada pequeno em mim, absolutamente nada!" Draco rosnou.

Harry, incapaz de se controlar, abriu um sorriso, depois riu e finalmente sucumbiu a um ataque de riso, que terminou com ele gritando quando Draco puxou a varinha e apontou uma azaração para ele.

"Ow, para que diabos foi isso?" ele reclamou.

"Por não me levar a sério e me chamar de pequeno", Draco rosnou e Harry não pôde evitar. Ele foi vítima de outro ataque de riso e escorregou do banco quando Draco o atingiu com não um, não dois, mas três azarações ardentes. Concedido que eles eram bastante brandos, mas apesar de Harry ter um limiar alto quando se tratava de dor, eles conseguiram fazê-lo se contorcer.

"Seu canalha insolente e inútil de um namorado, não pense por um momento que só porque você me deu um orgasmo alucinante, você vai se safar de ser assassinado agora", Draco cuspiu e Harry se viu ajoelhado no convés, segurando-se ao lado do corpo, rindo.

"O pequeno príncipe está zangado", ele brincou e se contorceu quando mais uma azaração o atingiu, depois outro e outro.

"Misericórdia", ele implorou, ainda rindo.

Lágrimas correram por suas bochechas e, quando seus olhos se fixaram nos de Draco, ele não pôde deixar de notar que a expressão de Draco havia suavizado um pouco e que havia até um sorriso puxando os cantos de seus lábios.

"Misericórdia."

Harry ofegou novamente, sem fôlego, e se levantou fracamente de volta ao banco.

"Nunca", Draco falou com determinação, montou em suas coxas e beijou Harry com força. Os braços de Harry envolveram automaticamente a cintura de Draco e ele o puxou para perto, saboreando profundamente o beijo.

"A barba de Merlin, Draco, não sei dizer se você está com raiva ou ainda está com tesão", ele respirou pesadamente quando eles se afastaram.

"Ambos", Draco riu.

"Posso,  _ por favor _ , chamar você de pequeno príncipe?" Harry perguntou e deu a Draco seus melhores olhos de cachorrinho. Draco hesitou por um momento, depois se rendeu e assentiu.

"Mas esse fica entre nós, se você usá-lo em público, eu não paro em algumas azarações, entendeu?"

"Não me diga que você adiciona algemas?" Harry sorriu maliciosamente e Draco revirou os olhos.

"Não, eu conheço alguns feitiços mais eficazes do que algemas", ele piscou.

"Ah? Diga, você terá que me ensinar tudo sobre eles " - Harry brincou.

"Como se você já não os conhecesse", Draco sorriu. "Acho que dançar não é tudo que você aprendeu no frio Canadá, você também aprendeu a foder, não aprendeu?"

"Possivelmente."

Harry deu de ombros e piscou para Draco.

"Mas é para eu saber e você adivinhar."


	10. Pelo amor de Kona

"Porra, inferno!" Draco tropeçou para trás e protestou pesadamente quando Kona, um lindo Golden Retriever adulto, pulou várias vezes nele e tentou lamber o rosto. Ela balançou o rabo com o maior entusiasmo e, quando finalmente conseguiu colocar as duas patas da frente nos ombros dele, Draco perdeu a batalha e caiu no chão. Ele se viu enterrado por baixo de aproximadamente setenta e um quilos de cachorro peludo e se rendeu. Ele esticou os braços e as pernas e resmungou quando Kona babou por todo o rosto.

Felizmente, Malcolm veio em seu socorro e, agarrando Kona pela coleira, ele a puxou de Draco e firmemente disse-lhe para se sentar. Ela o fez com relutância e Draco sentou-se, chicoteou o rosto com a manga e lentamente se levantou.

"Não fique bravo, ela te ama loucamente", Malcolm deu de ombros.

Sorrindo, Draco se agachou na frente de Kona e deu-lhe o maior abraço de todos os tempos.

Ela latiu em concordância.

"Tá tudo de bem. Eu também a amo" - Draco sorriu e se levantou de novo. Ele sorrateiramente conseguiu lançar um feitiço de limpeza sem varinha nas calças cinza para remover as manchas de grama e se livrou da baba de Kona na manga.

“Bem, nesse caso, você se importaria de cuidar dela na próxima semana? Kaimana vai se casar e eu não posso trazer Kona no avião comigo. Quero dizer, eu poderia, mas só vou sair uma semana e não seria justo colocá-la em quase dezenove horas no compartimento de carga duas vezes. "

"Eu sabia que você tinha intenções sinistras quando me convidou para sair."

"Eu só queria me atualizar, já faz um tempo."

Draco inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado e levantou uma sobrancelha para o ex-namorado.

“Ficamos juntos por mais de dois anos; você não acha que posso ver através de suas pequenas mentiras?" ele desafiou Malcolm enquanto eles lentamente saíam do verde e seguiam pelo caminho que serpenteava pelo parque particular perto da casa de Malcolm. Eles caminharam em silêncio e Draco levou um momento para olhar para Malcolm, realmente para ele.

Eles terminaram há alguns anos, mas fisicamente Malcolm não mudou muito. Bem, seus músculos estavam um pouco mais proeminentes agora, mas Draco esperava que menos de um homem que gostava de acordar às cinco da manhã fizesse uma corrida de uma hora e que praticamente crescesse no oceano, tendo aprendido a surfar antes mesmo de aprender a andar. Seu bronzeado profundo e natural estava mais atraente do que nunca, mas seu cabelo estava agora muito mais curto do que nunca. Mais curto e bagunçado.

Por um momento, os pensamentos de Draco se voltaram para Harry e ele não pôde deixar de notar o quanto Harry e Malcolm eram parecidos. Eles tinham altura e constituição semelhantes, ambos tinham cabelos escuros bagunçados e curtos e eram bastante mandões, embora Draco atribuísse isso a ambos os empregos. Harry estava se preparando para assumir o Departamento de Aurores e Malcolm dirigia sua própria empresa de publicidade, o havia feito com sucesso por muitos anos. Se ele era totalmente honesto, o que ele não queria ser, a constatação de que seu ex-namorado tinha muito em comum com seu atual namorado assustou Draco um pouco.

"Hm, valeu a pena tentar."

Malcolm quebrou o silêncio entre eles e Draco voltou ao presente.

"Mas eu também sei que você nunca recusou a chance de cuidar de Kona", ele sorriu e Draco zombou.

"Você sempre tem tanta certeza de si mesmo."

"Eu nunca tive a sensação de que isso te incomodava."

Malcolm piscou.

"Eu ser casado com o meu trabalho o incomodou, assim como eu o obriguei a conversar, a compartilhar os segredos guardados naquela sua linda cabeça, mas a minha confiança nunca o incomodou", disse ele, enquanto se preparavam para deixar o parque, ele colocou Kona na guia. Atravessaram a rua e sentaram-se em uma pequena mesa do lado de fora do café favorito favorito de Malcolm.

Kona, tentando mostrar que realmente era bem-comportada, rastejou debaixo da mesa e deitou-se com o focinho apoiado nas patas da frente. Draco se abaixou e passou os dedos pelo longo pêlo dela. Ele a bagunçou atrás das orelhas e ela olhou para ele por baixo dos cílios. Seus olhos castanhos escuros derreteram o coração de Draco e ele deslizou da cadeira e se agachou no chão para estragá-la podre.

Quando ouviu Malcolm rindo, ele torceu a cabeça e olhou para o homem com quem fora atingido.

"Se eu soubesse que você é uma pessoa que gostava tanto de cachorros, eu pegaria Kona quando ainda estávamos juntos. Provavelmente já estaríamos casados agora" ele brincou e Draco revirou os olhos.

“Pensamento positivo da sua parte”, ele respondeu e, sentando-se, pegou o cardápio. Ele passou os olhos por ele e, quando a garçonete chegou para receber os pedidos, pediu um cappuccino e uma torta de framboesa.

"Branco achatado, injeção extra e um pãozinho de queijo e pepino, por favor", disse Malcolm. Quando a garçonete desapareceu, ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, recostou-se na cadeira e olhou para Draco.

Draco manteve o olhar por mais tempo, mas acabou ficando impaciente e franzindo a testa.

"O que?" ele perguntou.

"Você está vendo alguém", afirmou Malcolm com naturalidade.

"E se eu estiver?" Draco respondeu irritado.

Malcolm apenas deu de ombros e sorriu para ele.

"Nada, estou feliz por você. Embora, eu admito que estou com um pouco de inveja. O sexo deve ser incrível, você está praticamente brilhando. Se eu não tivesse cem por cento de certeza de que você tem um pau e bolas, estou inclinado a supor que você tem um pão no forno. ”

Naquela declaração contundente, Draco tossiu e corou um pouco. Ele pegou a jarra de água com sabor de limão e serviu-se de um copo, depois tomou alguns goles e engoliu um suspiro. Ele estava convencido de que o sexo com Harry seria incrivelmente bom, mas, infelizmente, ele ainda tinha que experimentar a coisa real. Além da punheta na manhã de seu aniversário e do feitiço excêntrico que Harry lançara sobre ele à noite, aquele que o fez gozar mais forte do que jamais havia em toda a sua vida. Ele tinha uma ideia do que a experiência de como fazer sexo com Harry seria.

Ele não queria nada além de Harry fodendo ele sem sentido, mas de alguma forma, o moreno nunca deixou ir longe o suficiente para que isso acontecesse. Ele parecia querer e o loiro não era bobo, ele podia dizer que Harry o queria tanto quanto ele queria, e era por isso que tudo era tão confuso. Ele já havia percebido que o Auror era mais do tipo controlador e, embora às vezes o conduzisse pela curva, ele não podia negar o quanto isso o excitou. Ele gostava do jeito que Harry o fazia se sentir, gostava de como Harry focava toda sua atenção nele, gostava de como Harry o fazia se sentir como se fosse a pessoa mais preciosa, mais fascinante e mais sedutora da sala.

Mas tudo isso tornou ainda mais difícil entender por que Harry sempre se afastava. Ele nunca havia trabalhado tanto para tentar colocar um homem em sua cama antes, mesmo colocando Malcolm em sua cama não tinha sido tão difícil. Com Harry Potter, no entanto, não importa o que ele tenha tentado, a resolução dele aparentemente nunca quebrou. Claro, vacilou, mas o moreno sempre conseguia se controlar, se afastar, permanecer no controle.

Draco estava rapidamente ficando frustrado, especialmente porque após o aniversário dele, Harry estava agora frio novamente. Eles voltaram a beijos quentes e carícias sensuais e toda vez que Harry se afastava, Draco se deixava com uma ereção dolorosamente latejante que ele tinha que lidar sozinho.

"Terra para Draco Malfoy!"

A voz de Malcolm cortou os pensamentos de Draco e ele saiu de seu devaneio quando Malcolm bateu as mãos na frente do rosto. A essa altura, a garçonete já havia lhes trazido suas bebidas e alimentos e Draco percebeu que havia se perdido adequadamente em seus pensamentos e ignorado Malcolm completamente.

"Desculpe", ele se desculpou e corou um pouco, sentindo-se levemente envergonhado.

“Você estava tendo um sonho sexual? Você parecia um pouco exitado". Malcolm brincou e Draco realmente queria jogar uma azaração nele. Ele lembrou a si mesmo que Malcolm era trouxa e não sabia nada sobre magia e, portanto, resistiu à tentação.

"Eu não estava tendo um sonho sexual", Draco objetou veementemente e adicionou dois sacos de açúcar ao seu cappuccino. Quando Malcolm balançou a cabeça, ele franziu a testa.

"Eu nunca vou entender como você se mantém em forma com todo o açúcar e doces que consome".

"Eu tenho um metabolismo excelente."

"Você tem certeza de que é apenas isso? Aparentemente, o sexo diário é tão bom quanto um treino regular. ”

"Diga a Harry isso ..." Draco murmurou baixinho. Ele tomou um gole de café e quando Malcolm apontou que tinha espuma grudada no lábio superior, ele elegantemente lambeu.

"Então, Harry é o nome do seu novo namorado", Malcolm sorriu. "Há quanto tempo isso acontece agora?"

"Poucos meses."

Draco deu de ombros e, incomumente para ele, ele se inclinou para frente, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa de ferro forjado e apoiou a bochecha na palma da mão.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa", Malcolm sorriu.

"Eu lembro, nós dançamos um ao outro por cerca de duas semanas antes de finalmente-" Draco parou, sem saber ao certo como expressar sua pergunta. Não era tímido quando se tratava de sexo, muito pelo contrário. Só que a coisa toda parecia tão ridícula e ele não tinha certeza se discutir a relação atual com o ex-amante era uma boa ideia. Ele e Malcolm se tornaram muito bons amigos depois que o relacionamento deles fracassou, mas ele ainda não pôde deixar de se sentir estranho ao pedir a opinião de Malcolm.

"Fodido?" Malcolm ofereceu-se para cima e sem o mínimo de hesitação.

Draco assentiu.

"Isso foi rápido demais ou lento demais, ou certo?"

"Para nós? Correto, eu diria." Malcolm respondeu e Draco suspirou. "Por quê? Qual é o problema? Problemas no paraíso com seu namorado Harry?

Draco deu de ombros.

"Já faz mais de um mês e nada. Bem, ele bateu pra mim e a maneira como ele me beija ... às vezes parece que eu ... "

"Poderia gozar disso sozinho?" Malcolm terminou sua frase mais uma vez e, em resposta, Draco colocou uma grande mordida na torta de framboesa na boca. Ele engoliu metade e depois assentiu.

"Ele é virgem?" Malcolm perguntou com tanta franqueza que Draco quase engasgou com a torta. Tossiu, pegou seu copo de água e tomou um grande gole.

"Não, definitivamente não", ele balançou a cabeça com veemência e limpou a garganta.

"Então você não é direto o suficiente, você gosta de sentar no banco de trás", Malcolm sorriu e Draco olhou para ele.

"Pedi para ele me jogar sobre minha mesa e me foder com força. Se isso não for direto o suficiente, então eu não sei o que é ", ele suspirou.

"Você tirou a roupa antes de oferecer isso?" Malcolm riu e Draco rosnou. A tentação de chutar Malcolm debaixo da mesa era quase irresistível, mas ele sabia que Kona provavelmente teria um problema com ele atacando seu mestre.

"Eu não fiz", disse ele intencionalmente. "Posso ser um pouco sacana ocasionalmente, mas não sou uma prostituta."

“Sua putinha interna é maravilhosa, Draco, não há nada barato nisso. Eu sempre achei um grande tesão" Malcolm disse e Draco relaxou um pouco. “Agora, conte-me mais sobre seu misterioso amante, Harry. Receio que, sabendo o que sei agora, não posso oferecer conselhos úteis."

Draco hesitou por um momento, depois perdeu a determinação e contou a Malcolm absolutamente tudo.

Ele contou como ele e Harry se conheciam e sobre seu passado menos amigável, contou como eles se chocaram inesperadamente depois de ficarem fora de contato por anos e o quanto Harry havia mudado. Ele descreveu Harry com detalhes tão vívidos que quase parecia que Harry estava sentado à mesa com eles, ouvindo-o, assim como Malcolm estava ouvindo.

Ele disse a Malcolm quão confiante Harry havia se tornado, quão engraçado ele era e quão intensamente estimulantes conversas com ele eram. Com Malcolm sendo um trouxa, Draco deixou de fora qualquer coisa que estivesse remotamente relacionada à magia, mas ele não precisava descrever as habilidades mágicas de Harry para pintar uma imagem vívida do homem que roubou seu coração de verdade.

Ele contou a Malcolm tudo sobre a inclinação de Harry para ser mandão e tomar decisões por ambos, e como ele achava que isso se devia ao fato de Harry estar se preparando para administrar sozinho um departamento de aplicação da lei. Ele descreveu várias de seus encontros em detalhes gráficos e não se esquivou de contar a Malcolm exatamente como ele se sentia quando Harry assumiu o comando e como ele praticamente derreteu com as palavras de Harry e como era tão bom desistir e deixar Harry assumir o controle tudo.

Quando terminou, ele estava um pouco sem fôlego, apenas um pouco corado e lutando contra uma ereção.

Malcolm apenas sorriu para ele, tomando uma xícara de café fresco que ele havia pedido no meio da descrição detalhada de Draco.

"O que?" Draco perguntou, sentindo-se levemente inquieto.

Ao crescer, ele nunca fora o tipo de pessoa que revelava tudo, sempre preferira manter as cartas perto do peito. Ao longo dos anos, as coisas mudaram. Ele achou mais fácil compartilhar coisas, mais fácil expor partes de si mesmo, mais fácil de ser honesto e ter prazer em se permitir, às vezes, ser um pouco vulnerável. Custou um preço, mas também trouxe recompensas e, até agora, Draco não se arrependia. Ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar se abrir e deixar o enigma que era Harry Potter em seu coração seria seu primeiro arrependimento.

"Você está apaixonada pelo homem", afirmou Malcolm com um sorriso malicioso.

"Diga-me algo que não sei."

Draco suspirou e olhou duas vezes.

Ele olhou para Malcolm, olhos arregalados, chocado com a facilidade com que aquela confissão passara por seus lábios. Ele pensava nisso mais e mais nos últimos dias e especialmente desde o dia mágico que Harry planejara para seu aniversário, mas, ao mesmo tempo, se sentia hesitante em admitir seus sentimentos para si mesmo.

"Hum, eu poderia falar sobre muitas coisas que você não sabe, tenho alguns anos com você, mas não sei. Tenho a sensação de que você pode me odiar por dizer isso, mas acho que você deve descobrir isso por conta própria, sem que eu lhe diga o que penso.

"Bem, você não ajuda em nada agora, está? Estou atormentando meu cérebro e me masturbando com esse homem e tudo o que você me diz é que eu deveria descobrir por conta própria. Descobrir o que exatamente? Harry Potter é um paradoxo, uma contradição em todos os sentidos, não tenho a menor idéia de por onde começar ou como descobrir o que é, ”Draco retrucou exasperado e rosnou de frustração. Ele observou Malcolm estender a mão sobre a mesa e colocar a mão em cima da de Draco e apertou-a suavemente.

"Relaxe", ele disse com sua voz calma e autoritária, e Draco, apesar de não querer, sentiu parte de sua frustração vazar de seu corpo.

"Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, uma coisa que é obviamente óbvia para mim, mas talvez não para você. Fique à vontade para discordar de mim, mas eu o conheço muito bem e acho que estou certo quando digo que deixar Harry assumir o comando é a melhor coisa para você. Ele é o yin do seu yang, você está em perfeito equilíbrio. "

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você está tentando dizer", Draco falou..

"Você já deve descobrir isso antes do final do ano. Tenho quase certeza disso." Malcolm sorriu e Draco soltou um suspiro audível.

"Eu diria mais, mas realmente acho que você precisa fazer isso sem que eu lhe dê todas as respostas", acrescentou Malcolm e Draco notou que parecia um pouco de desculpas.

"Obrigado", ele murmurou e Malcolm apertou sua mão uma última vez, depois se afastou e bebeu seu café. Draco o observou com uma careta, então decidiu que seu cérebro precisava desesperadamente de um descanso e, deslizando da cadeira, agachou-se na frente de Kona e puxou a cabeça dela para o colo dele. Ela veio de bom grado e o aninhou com o focinho molhado. Ele bagunçou seu pêlo e acariciou carinhosamente sua cabeça. Ela latiu uma vez em apreciação. Virando a cabeça, Draco olhou para Malcolm.

"Posso ficar com ela durante a tarde?"

Malcolm sorriu.

"É claro", ele disse. "Vou deixá-la com você esta semana e na próxima semana, se você quiser", ele ofereceu.

"Tem certeza de que ela não sentirá sua falta?"

"Ela vai superar isso", Malcolm riu. "Ela é fácil quando se trata de loiros gays gostosos que a cobrem de amor."

Draco revirou os olhos e decidiu não comentar sobre o último elogio de Malcolm. Ele sempre foi do tipo sedutor e Draco nem o culpou por isso.

"Dê o meu melhor para Kaimana então", ele ofereceu, lembrando que Malcolm havia lhe dito que sua irmã mais nova estava se casando. Malcolm o arrastou até o Havaí uma vez durante o relacionamento e eles passaram um mês maravilhoso na ilha. Ao longo de sua estadia, Draco conheceu toda a família imediata e extensa de Malcolm. Ele também aprendeu que o nome havaiano de Malcolm era Maleko, embora quase ninguém fora de sua família o chamasse. Até seus amigos e colegas de trabalho aqui em Londres o chamavam de Mal, que funcionava perfeitamente como uma forma curta para Maleko e Malcolm.

"Eu vou", Malcolm sorriu e entregou a trela de Draco Kona. "Vou deixar todas as coisas dela hoje à noite. Oito está bem com você?

Draco assentiu. "O endereço não mudou", acrescentou com um sorriso.


	11. O verdadeiro Dragão

Harry aparatou em Ottery St. Catchpole e, saindo de trás de um dos prédios, olhou para o relógio e xingou baixinho. Ele estava atrasado, mais tarde do que o habitual, pois a reunião com Kingsley levou mais tempo do que ele havia previsto. Acelerando o passo, Harry seguiu para a estrada principal e atravessou uma pequena ponte que conduzia sobre o rio Lontra. Ele deixou a pequena cidade para trás e foi para A Toca.

Menos de dez minutos depois, ele caminhou por uma pista de duas vias e logo a residência da família Weasley apareceu. Ao longo dos anos, não havia perdido nenhuma de suas mágicas e ainda era o lugar favorito de Harry. Era uma visão notável, que o deixou sem fôlego. Quanto mais perto ele chegava, mais ele se sentia como se estivesse prestes a entrar em sua própria casa e logo a porta da frente se abriu e um garoto de cabelos vermelhos flamejantes correu em sua direção.

Harry teve tempo suficiente para abrir os braços e firmar sua postura. Teddy colidiu com o peito, com força total, abraçou-o com força e Harry o abraçou com força, ergueu-o e girou-o. Teddy gritou animadamente e sua risada era música para os ouvidos de Harry. Ele parou devagar e nem tentou derrubar Teddy, pois o garoto havia trancado as pernas ao redor do diafragma e aguentava uma vida preciosa.

"Harry! Senti sua falta!" Teddy exclamou animadamente e repetidamente beijou primeiro a bochecha direita, depois a esquerda.

"Eu também senti sua falta, seu menino maluquinho."

Harry riu e caminhou em direção a Toca. Ele sorriu para Andrômeda, que estava em pé na porta da frente, esperando para receber os dois.

"Ele estava preocupado que você não aparecesse", disse Andrômeda quando ela se afastou para deixá-los entrar em casa.

"Eu disse que viria, você sabe que sou um homem da minha palavra", Harry respondeu e tentou derrubar Teddy, mas seu afilhado se recusou a soltá-lo. Com um suspiro resignado, desistiu de se livrar de seu apego humano e olhou ao redor do lugar.

Hermione estava sentada no sofá, embalando o bebê de um ano, Rose e Ron, sentado no braço do sofa ao lado dela, cerveja amanteigada na mão. George e Angelina estavam de pé junto à janela, profundamente absorvidos pela conversa. Os filhos deles, assim como os de Bill e Fleur, estavam correndo no jardim, sob a supervisão de seu avô Arthur Weasley, que estava no seu elemento tentando entreter os cinco, sendo o mais velho de apenas seis.

Ele estava na companhia de Bill e Fleur, que ficavam ao lado, aparentemente contentes em se afastar paternidade por algumas horas. Percy sentou-se no apoio de braço de uma poltrona confortável, mas gasta, e estava segurando um bebê enquanto conversava com sua esposa grávida, Audrey. Gina, Harry pensou, provavelmente estava se escondendo no andar de cima, o que ela não fazia para ser antisocial, mas era só o jeito dela. Ele sabia que ela tinha uma agenda lotada e jogava profissionalmente para as Holyhead Harpies, e ela desfrutava de um pouco de paz e sossego diante da loucura que era um jantar em família no Weasley Residence.

"Há muitas crianças por aí", Harry suspirou e Andrômeda riu.

"Tradição Weasley", disse ela com um brilho nos olhos. "Molly está no elemento dela, é claro. Eu estava tentando ajudar, mas ela expulsou todo mundo de seu domínio, a mulher louca que ela é esqueceu que duas varinhas lançam o dobro de feitiços.

"Estou me sentindo ousado hoje, acho que vou me aventurar na cova dos leões".

Harry sorriu e olhou para Teddy, que tinha deixado seu cabelo roxo brilhante. Ele fez cócegas nele até seu afilhado se contorcer em seus braços e implorar por misericórdia.

"Você vem comigo, macaquinho, ou vai se juntar aos outros lá fora?"

"Não vou mais deixar seus braços!" Teddy disse com uma expressão muito séria e Harry deu uma risadinha e assentiu solenemente.

"Certo, juntos pra sempre então"

Ele reajustou seu controle sobre Teddy e se virou para encarar Andrômeda.

"Você oficialmente tem a noite de folga."

“Oh sim, obrigado Merlin! Estou morrendo de vontade de tomar um gim tônica" Andrômeda aprovou e bateu palmas enquanto se dirigia para a sala para tomar um drinque no bar pessoal de Arthur Weasley. Harry levou outro momento para olhar ao redor e sorriu quando uma onda de felicidade pacífica tomou conta dele; até hoje a Toca ainda se sentia mais em casa do que Grimmauld Place.

Ele se sentia assim desde sua primeira visita há mais de uma década e, ao longo dos anos, o sentimento só se intensificou. A Toca estava sempre cheia de vida, sempre se sentia caseira, sempre cheirava a assados e comida recém cozida e havia tanto amor e magia por todo o lugar que Harry não podia deixar de se sentir estranhamente à vontade. Os últimos meses de trabalho foram loucos e, em menos de uma semana, Kingsley Shacklebolt o apresentaria formalmente como diretor Potter, chefe do departamento de aurores e diretor assistente do departamento de aplicação da lei mágica.

Ele teve momentos em que se perguntou se, aos 26 anos, estava pronto para suportar tanto

responsabilidade, mas depois lembrou que carregara um fardo muito maior em uma idade muito mais jovem. Ele também ajudou a transformar Teddy em uma criança doce, amorosa e bem-comportada e, de alguma forma, o conhecimento de tudo o que mantinha seu pânico sob controle.

Harry tentou não pensar em Draco, mas com tantos filhos e casais por perto, seu coração frustrou totalmente seus planos e ele não pôde deixar de imaginar quando ele iria convencer Draco a se juntar a ele no jantar de domingo na Toca. Ele imaginou que seria necessário algum esforço para convencer-lo a passar uma tarde com todo o clã Weasley, mas ele tinha algumas idéias bastante brilhantes de como fazer o loiro se render.

Um sorriso malicioso se espalhou por seu rosto e Harry ficou quase agradecido quando Teddy o cutucou entre as costelas. Ele se mexeu um pouco e resolutamente se livrou de seus pensamentos, rosnou de brincadeira para seu afilhado e lançou outro ataque de cócegas nele.

Teddy se contorceu, se agitou nos braços e Harry riu. Ele gostava muito de brincar com o menino e muitas vezes esquecia que Teddy era apenas seu afilhado.

Na mente de Harry, eles eram da família e ele pensava em Teddy como seu filho. De alguma forma, nada menos faria. Ele até conversara com Andrômeda sobre a adoção formal do garoto e a resposta dela fora de indiferença.

_ De qualquer maneira, ele pensa em você como seu pai, _ ela lhe dissera com um copo de vinho tinto e prometera reunir todas as informações necessárias para iniciar um processo formal de adoção.

"Harry, por favor, não consigo respirar", reclamou Teddy e Harry aliviou seu ataque de cócegas.

Ele arrastou Teddy do quadril direito para a esquerda e caminhou até a cozinha para finalmente cumprimentar sua mãe adotiva, a matriarca Weasley e a única mulher em todo o mundo que conseguiu mostrar seu lado submisso. Com ela, ele nem tentou argumentar, simplesmente não fazia sentido. Ela sempre teve a palavra final. Era a regra de ouro que ninguém ousava quebrar. Eles e Harry se incluíram lá, estavam com muito medo das consequências.

Embora pequena em estatura, Molly Weasley era uma força a ser reconhecida. Ela tinha uma língua afiada, uma disposição espirituosa e um tipo natural de distraído que era cativante. No entanto, o que Harry mais amava em Molly era seu coração de ouro e o amor sem fim que ela sempre o banhava. Ela sempre o tratou como um dos seus, e nunca como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ou O-Escolhido. Para ela, ele era apenas Harry.

Finalmente, colocando Teddy, que quase instantaneamente colocou os braços em volta da cintura, Harry se inclinou casualmente contra o batente da porta da cozinha e observou Molly se movimentar, agitando a varinha com tanta precisão que Harry se sentiu um pouco tonto. Ele abraçou Teddy com um braço e sorriu de orelha a orelha quando Molly finalmente notou sua presença.

"Harry!" ela exclamou com o maior vigor e Harry se afastou do batente da porta. Ele se viu envolvido por um abraço esmagador um momento depois e se perguntou pela milionésima vez que era possível que a pequena Molly Weasley fosse aparentemente mais forte do que ele. Ela poderia lutar contra um dragão com as próprias mãos.

_ Risque isso _ , Harry riu interiormente _ , o dragão se curvaria sem lutar. _

O olhar severo de Molly Weasley era quase mais aterrorizante do que sua língua afiada.

Teddy gritou em protesto entre os dois, bufou e petulantemente deixou seu cabelo azul. Ele saiu, anunciando que pretendia encontrar alguém que não tivesse intenção de esmagá-lo até a morte.

"Tente sua tia Gin!" Harry o chamou e piscou para Molly, que riu divertida.

"Desculpe pelo atraso, Molly. O encontro com Kingsley passou horas extras."

"Você não se importa, meu doce garoto, só estou feliz por você finalmente estar aqui" Molly sorriu. Apontando para a louça, ela se perguntou se ele gostaria de lhe dar uma mão.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram com surpresa genuína.

"Você tem certeza?"

Molly assentiu.

"Posso subornar você com uma fatia extra de torta de melaço?" ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando e Harry lambeu os lábios.

"Sim senhora, o que precisa ser feito?"

"Menos da senhora, para começar", Molly repreendeu, acenando com a concha de cozinha.

"Senhor então?" Harry brincou e ela o golpeou com uma toalha de cozinha.

"Comece a limpar as panelas lá, então me ajude a fazer o chantilly e diga a Ron para pôr a mesa".

Harry torceu o nariz.

"Não tenho certeza se ele vai me ouvir. Melhores amigos e todo esse jazz."

A resposta de Molly foi gritar o nome de Ron no topo de seus pulmões e, menos de dez segundos depois, seu filho mais novo apareceu na cozinha.

"Mãe?"

"Seja um amor e arrume a mesa", Molly ordenou e Harry notou que Ron nem sequer tentou argumentar. Ele achou isso hilário. Crescendo, Ron sempre tentou responder, mas desde que ele e Hermione se casaram, ele se transformou em um jovem bastante obediente. Harry supôs que muito disso estava sendo feito por Hermione. Quando ela estava enrolando, era bastante difícil dizer uma palavra de maneira errada.

"Certo."

Ron desapareceu para seguir adiante e fazer o que foi dito. Harry ocupou-se de esfregar as panelas e os pratos na pia e, embora ele pudesse ter feito tudo isso com alguns feitiços, ele optou por fazê-lo da maneira trouxa. Ele queria algo servil, algo que não exigisse o uso de seu cérebro. Hoje tinha sido um dia bastante longo no Ministério e a cabeça de Harry zumbiu com todas as informações que ele havia absorvido. Era uma avalanche interminável de conhecimentos e Kingsley esperava que ele se lembrasse de tudo.

Seus pensamentos começaram a vagar e logo eles se estabeleceram em Draco. Alguns dias se passaram desde seu aniversário e Harry sabia que Draco provavelmente estava fervendo, possivelmente até planejando sua morte e ele mal podia culpá-lo por isso. Ele se sentiu decididamente culpado. O loiro fez vários passes óbvios para ele nos últimos dias e, embora Harry tenha cedido parcialmente, ele se certificou de permanecer firmemente no controle da situação e recuar antes que as coisas saíssem do controle. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se livrar de sentir que havia ultrapassado um pouco a linha com o feitiço que havia usado.

Ele sabia que provavelmente estava pensando demais em tudo e a cada dia que passava ficava cada vez mais difícil dizer não a Draco. Especialmente porque ele não quis dizer não em primeiro lugar. Ele queria Draco com todas as fibras de seu corpo e tinha certeza de que Draco gostava muito de seu lado dominante, mas Harry também não tinha muita certeza de quão longe ele poderia levar as coisas antes de ir longe demais. Ele sentiu que provavelmente deveria apenas sentar Draco e dizer a verdade, mas de alguma forma parecia que era muito cedo no relacionamento deles para ele fazer isso. A última coisa que ele queria era assustar Draco. Não, por isso ele se importava muito com ele, o amava profundamente.

"Potter."

Uma voz masculina rouca e familiar sussurrou diretamente em seu ouvido, fazendo-o pular quase 800 metros fora de sua pele.

"Tenho certeza de que minha mãe pediu para você limpar os potes, não olhar para a parede em transe."

Harry quase engoliu um grito que ameaçava passar por seus lábios.

"Porra, Charlie!" ele estalou e girou. Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu se afastar da toalha de cozinha de Molly.

"Cuide da sua boca na minha cozinha!" ela o repreendeu e Harry corou como uma menina do terceiro ano.

"Desculpe, senhora Weasley", ele murmurou, voltando a chamá-la pela última vez, algo que ele sempre fazia quando ela o repreendia e ele tinha que se desculpar. Ele se virou para encarar Charlie, que sorriu diabolicamente.

"Bastardo", ele murmurou e Charlie riu.

"Eu te pego mais tarde, servo", ele zombou e Harry lançou um feitiço sem varinha na bunda de Charlie. Infelizmente, Charlie foi um segundo mais rápido e, com um golpe de sua mão, ele redirecionou o feitiço. Harry o bloqueou com um feitiço simples de escudo e Molly bateu os dois na cabeça.

"Se você acha que eu vou permitir que você duele na minha cozinha, você tem outra coisa por vir!" ela latiu e Harry e Charlie se encolheram sob seu olhar de reprovação.

"Charlie, vá cortar lenha!"

"Mãe, é meio do verão!" Charlie protestou, mas Molly apenas o encarou. Ele obedientemente abaixou a cabeça e assentiu.

"Sim, mãe", ele disse baixinho e Harry riu em sua mão. Charlie olhou para ele, mas isso só fez Harry rir mais.

"Honestamente, meninos!" Molly balançou a cabeça e lançou a Charlie mais um olhar aguçado.

"Já foi", disse ele, levantando a mão em sinal de rendição e desapareceu da cozinha.

Harry voltou sua atenção para a louça e, contorcendo-se sob o olhar examinador de Molly, deu o melhor de esfregar os pratos e panelas. Ele ainda odiava a tarefa, os Dursley sempre o deixavam limpo e vasculhava tudo, mas de alguma forma era diferente quando Molly pediu sua ajuda. Quando ela perguntou, parecia quase uma honra, não parecia uma punição de algum tipo.

"Há algo diferente em você", Molly observou após um momento de silêncio e Harry virou a cabeça para olhá-la.

"Bom ou mal?"

"Bom, definitivamente bom", ela sorriu.

"Você está vendo alguém, Harry querido?"

"Erm", Harry se deteve e falou um pouco, sem saber como responder à pergunta de Molly, já que ele não esperava nada disso e, embora o sexto sentido dela não o assustasse mais, ainda o surpreendeu, ainda o pegou desprevenido.

"Isso seria um sim então."

Molly sorriu conscientemente e Harry suspirou e assentiu.

\- Nos primeiros dias, Molly, deixe-me guardar um pouco mais, ok? Prometo que, quando estiver pronto para contar, você será a primeira a saber ", disse ele.

Ele estava, de fato, pronto para contar a Molly agora, mas não tinha muita certeza de como ela reagiria à notícia de que ele estava namorando ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Ele não achava que ela faria uma cena, mas apenas por segurança, ele decidiu dizer a ela quando eram apenas os dois e não uma casa cheia de crianças superexcitadas e de todo o clã Weasley.

"Está tudo bem, querido. Só espero que seu cavalheiro te trate com o amor e o respeito que você merece."

Harry sorriu. Ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava sugerindo. Ela estava sempre preocupada

seus parceiros estavam apenas com ele por sua fama e gostavam muito de sua feroz proteção. Isso o fez se sentir totalmente amado e desejado. Molly Weasley já o adotara como seu oitavo filho e ele não tinha objeções. Ele a amava como mãe e, tendo crescido sem a própria mãe, apreciava o amor incondicional e o apoio mais do que tudo.

Sentindo-se um pouco sentimental, Harry rapidamente limpou a última panela e secou as mãos em uma toalha pequena. Ele passou os braços em volta de Molly e plantou um grande e desleixado na bochecha dela.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou e sorriu quando Molly fungou um pouco.

"Oh, lá vai você com essa bobagem, garoto."

Quando ele deu um passo atrás, ela silenciosamente empurrou uma tigela grande e um batedor para ele.

"Torne-se útil agora, Harry", disse ela com um sorriso caloroso e Harry riu. Ele aceitou a tigela e o batedor e começou a bater o creme, transformando-o lentamente em uma espuma espessa e cremosa.


	12. Uma Informação Surpreendente

Sentindo-se completamente satisfeito, completamente cheio e um pouco embriagado, Harry, um copo de Firewhiskey na mão, dirigiu-se para o jardim. Olhando para o céu estrelado da noite, ele respirou fundo o ar fresco do campo. Isso fez sua cabeça girar um pouco mais, ele se firmou na porta dos fundos e concentrou sua atenção em Teddy, que estava andando com Victoire. A maioria das crianças mais jovens já estava dormindo profundamente, mas aquelas duas, com idade quase semelhante, ainda tinham energia para brincar com George, que os divertia com pequenos fogos de artifício mágicos.

Depois do jantar, todos ficaram sentados em volta da mesa e, como de costume, todos compartilharam notícias sobre o que estava acontecendo em suas vidas enquanto saboreiam as sobremesas divinas de Molly. Harry terminou três fatias de torta de melaço e nem se sentiu mal por isso.

Ron, é claro, provocou-o sem piedade por causa de seu vício, mas ele apenas apontou que Ron nunca parou de comer e perguntou a Hermione se, de fato, fora Rony quem dera à luz a filha e se ele estava planejando carregar o próximo também. Enquanto todos na mesa se dissolveram em risos, Ron ficou vermelho e murmurou algo sobre vingança que Harry havia pensado presunçosamente, _ eu gostaria de ver você tentar. _

Algum tempo depois que todos terminaram suas sobremesas e as crianças, agora com muito açúcar depois de devorar grandes porções de sorvete, começaram a correr pela casa, o resto da família se espalhou pela Toca ou pelo jardim.

Percy e Audrey foram embora logo após a sobremesa e Harry não os culpou.

Vendo Charlie descansando em um velho banco amplo de madeira, com uma garrafa de cerveja trouxa na mão, Harry soltou a porta dos fundos e caminhou até seu irmão mais velho. Ele brincou empurrou as pernas de Charlie do banco e caiu ao lado dele. Ele estendeu o copo para Charlie, que bateu sua garrafa de cerveja contra o copo em um brinde silencioso. Os dois beberam e, recostando-se no banco, Harry esticou as pernas.

"Onde está o Liam?" ele queria saber. Ele havia notado a ausência do jovem durante o jantar, mas não teve a oportunidade de perguntar até agora.

“Menino travesso está nu de joelhos, esfregando o banheiro... com uma escova de dentes. E melhor ficar impecável quando eu chegar em casa ou será uma boa surra que ele vai receber" respondeu Charlie com um sorriso satisfeito e Harry riu em seu Firewhiskey antes de tomar outro gole.

"O que ele fez?"

"Falou grosso comigo", Charlie respondeu. “Conseguiu um olhar severo primeiro, mas continuou. Realmente me empurrou."

“O Mestre está ficando mole? Eu pensei que você daria uma punição mais dura por isso" Harry sorriu. "Eu sei que você não gosta do seu sub falando grosso contigo".

"Teria", Charlie deu de ombros, "exceto que o jantar com a família não me deixou com tempo suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa. Além disso, ele tem sido muito bom ultimamente, então decidi praticar um pouco de indulgência. Ocasionalmente funciona e mesmo que ainda não, tenho tempo para fazê-lo se contorcer mais tarde. "

"Hum."

Harry assentiu em silencioso concordando.

Embora Charlie estivesse em cena há muito mais tempo, Harry sabia por experiência pessoal que punições duras nem sempre produziam os resultados desejados. Havia várias razões pelas quais um submisso poderia sair da linha e simplesmente puni-los por uma questão de puni-los nunca foi a resposta. Qualquer bom Dom sabia disso. Um castigo também nem sempre foi um castigo. Havia sanções reais, uma lista quase infinita de possibilidades e, em seguida, punições destinadas a trazer prazer ao Dom e ao submarino. O catálogo de brinquedos, como Harry preferia chamá-los, também era uma lista quase infinita de possibilidades. Claro, sempre dentro dos limites acordados.

“E você, então? Você conseguiu um novo sub? Acho que da última vez que conversamos, você estava treinando alguém para Caleb.

"Não é um sub, mas um namorado."

Harry divulgou o que sabia que seria uma informação surpreendente e virou a cabeça para olhar para Charlie, que o avaliou em silêncio, depois riu.

Harry não sabia ao certo o que o fez contar a Charlie sobre sua recente mudança no status do relacionamento, mas não havia muito sobre ele que Charlie não sabia. Na verdade, Harry tinha certeza de que realmente não havia nada que Charlie não soubesse. Por isso, eles se conheciam há bastante tempo, eram muito próximos, haviam compartilhado demais.

Sentindo uma coceira repentina no pulso, Harry sentou o copo de vidro e empurrou o relógio para cima, revelando uma cicatriz fina e irregular que passava horizontalmente pelo pulso direito, os restos de uma ferida antiga de muito tempo atrás, uma ferida Charlie ajudou a curar. Ele esfregou o polegar na linha branca e suspirou suavemente.

Charlie quase imediatamente colocou a mão em cima da dele para parar o movimento.

"Não vá lá", ele sussurrou e Harry não resistiu quando Charlie tirou a mão.

“Diga-me, Harry Potter, você vai baunilha comigo então? Ou você está mudando as leis sólidas de qualquer bom relacionamento Dom /sub porque eles estão a ponto de te nomear Diretor Potter, O-Salvador-Que-Viveu? ”

Charlie sorriu e Harry momentaneamente se perdeu nos claros olhos azuis de Charlie. Havia algo tão intensamente quente neles, algo que prometia segurança eterna e, assim, Charlie o puxou para fora da borda e seus pensamentos sombrios se dispersaram no nada. Seu pulso parou de coçar e, cobrindo a cicatriz com o relógio, ele pegou o Firewhiskey e tomou um pequeno gole.

"Ha, vai se ferrar, ha."

Harry revirou os olhos em resposta à zombaria deliberada de Charlie.

"Fora isso, quem é seu novo namorado então? Alguém que eu conheço? Trouxa? Bruxo?"

Charlie o cavou, como costumava fazer, e Harry hesitou por um longo momento. Mais do que ele costumava fazer quando falava com Charlie, mas em vez de pedir mais detalhes, ele apenas esperou, pacientemente, com calma.

Eventualmente, Harry cedeu. Segurando firmemente o olhar, ele deixou um nome e apenas um nome caírem de seus lábios.

"Draco Malfoy", ele sussurrou, sem saber ao certo por que estava sussurrando.

Ele pigarreou, bebeu mais Firewhiskey e procurou nos olhos e no rosto de Charlie por qualquer indício de que estava surpreso ou chocado. Ele não encontrou nenhum e franziu o cenho levemente enquanto engolia um ataque irracional de nervosismo.

"Inevitável, realmente. Eu sei que você realmente estava obcecado por ele naquela época" Charlie sorriu suavemente, até com carinho.

“Exatamente o quão excêntrico ele é então? Derramamento ... De alguma forma, eu sempre imagino que os sonserinos têm todo tipo de dobras estranhas, o que acontece com a Sonserina House nas masmorras. Preconceito ruim da minha parte, eu sei, mas não consigo evitar. ”

O sorriso de Charlie se transformou em um sorriso sujo e por um momento Harry pensou em dar um tapa nele, mas ele sabia que homem já que trabalhava como domador de dragões, tinha habilidades de reação impecáveis. Quando Harry não respondeu sua pergunta, Charlie inclinou a cabeça para o lado e seus olhos se arregalaram em realização silenciosa.

"Ele não sabe, sabe?"

Harry suspirou e deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Ele olhou para o copo e se perguntou se poderia encantar os restos de seu Firewhiskey para engoli-lo. Ele sentiu que uma conversa muito desconfortável era iminente e, embora quisesse conversar com Charlie, sentiu-se um pouco inquieto agora que Charlie, praticamente sem esforço, puxou uma tonelada de informações dele.

"Bem, isso não vai fazer, vai agora?" Charlie falou e alguns instantes depois uma garrafa pela metade de Firewhiskey voou em sua mão.

Ele a abriu, encheu o copo novamente e Harry sorriu agradecido e tomou um gole bastante grande. Ele absolutamente poderia fazer com um pouco de coragem holandesa.

"Agora, me conta tudo."

Charlie persuadiu gentilmente e largou a garrafa de Firewhiskey. Colocou a mão no joelho de Harry e apertou com firmeza o suficiente para ajudar Harry a se concentrar. Harry estremeceu, fez o possível para ordenar seus pensamentos e, colocando sua própria mão em cima da maior de Charlie, ele apertou suavemente, depois se rearranjou para sentar de pernas cruzadas no banco. Endireitando as costas, respirou fundo e depois limpou a garganta. Ele lançou um resumo longo e extremamente detalhado de literalmente tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que ele e Draco reacenderam o conhecido.

Ele começou com como esbarrou em Draco por acaso e como ficou instantaneamente fascinado com o quanto Draco havia mudado e com a pessoa que se tornara. Harry descreveu Draco com detalhes vívidos e disse a Charlie o quanto ele achou difícil se controlar em torno de Draco. Ele disse a Charlie que Caleb estava namorando o submarino que ele havia passado três meses treinando e que ele se transformava nesse grande softie sempre que falava sobre Stefan. Ele até mencionou brevemente o incidente com a comida.

Ele confessou como Caleb havia dito a ele para cultivar um par de bolas em vez de deixar uma oportunidade de amar alguém escorregar por entre os dedos e, em seguida, lançou-se em uma longa recontagem de como Draco naturalmente submisso parecia ser e o quanto ele parecia gostar quando Harry assumiu o comando, apesar de haver momentos em que ele parecia estar irritado com isso. Ele não deixou detalhes sobre os momentos em que Draco, em várias ocasiões, pediu descaradamente para transar com ele, mas como ele, até agora, sempre se conteve. Ele contou a Charlie sobre a punheta e o feitiço que ele usara em Draco e, finalmente, deu um palpite sobre como tinha medo de perder o controle e ir longe demais com Draco.

Quando terminou, ele estava um pouco sem fôlego e provavelmente um pouco mais bêbado do que quando estava começando a mostrar sua alma para Charlie. Harry ficou em silêncio e, para acalmar seus nervos, ele gole o Firewhiskey deixado no copo e apreciou o modo como queimava sua garganta. Ainda sentindo-se nervoso, brincou sem rumo com o copo na mão enquanto tentava esperar pacientemente por Charlie digerir tudo o que ouvira. O silêncio o estava matando, mas ele não queria forçar Charlie a dar sua opinião, sabia que não devia fazer isso com nenhum de seus amigos.

Eventualmente, Charlie o tirou de sua miséria e sorriu calorosamente.

"Você realmente está apaixonada, não é?" ele disse suavemente e, embora tenha formulado isso como uma pergunta, realmente era mais uma afirmação.

Harry não pôde deixar de concordar.

"Merlin, sim, sim, porra, sim, estou tão profundamente apaixonado que me assusto."

Harry deixou as palavras saírem dele. Uma enorme onda de alívio tomou conta dele por finalmente ter admitido seus sentimentos por Draco em voz alta.

"Posso dar a você diretamente o que eu acho?"

Harry apreciou Charlie perguntando, mas ele sabia que não importava sua resposta, Charlie ainda lhe diria exatamente o que ele pensava. Foi por isso que Harry falou tudo para ele. Ele queria seu conselho, ansiava-o como uma droga da qual se privara por muito tempo. Essa metáfora era talvez um pouco forte, mas nesses últimos dias Harry estava ficando louco e precisava de alguém para ajudá-lo a organizar seus pensamentos.

“Primeiro, você se preocupa demais, demais. Entendo perfeitamente por que você tem sentimentos sérios por Draco e por ele não saber sobre sua preferência por fetish..."

"Eu acho que ele tem uma ideia", Harry interrompeu e Charlie lançou-lhe um olhar severo, mas não disse mais nada.

“Como eu disse, Draco não saber sobre sua preferência por fetishes, ou o nível de sua preferência por isso, o que dificulta, mas não excessivamente. Você deve dizer a ele, de preferência mais cedo ou mais tarde, caso contrário, ele se sentirá traído. Ele sentirá que você apenas brincou com ele, como se tudo que você quisesse fosse se divertir às custas da confiança dele. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe exatamente do que estou falando. Ao dizer que, pelo que você me disse, ele parece ter uma leve inclinação pela submissão, talvez até mais do que ele próprio imagina."

"Se você está feliz em manter as coisas com baunilha e adicionar um pouco de tempero de vez em quando porque gosta... ame-o tanto e se você acha que pode continuar fazendo isso, vá em frente. Mas, Harry, você não pode continuar soprando quente ou frio para ele, não é justo, nem mesmo em um relacionamento D/s adequado. Há negação do orgasmo e depois tortura. Embora ambos saibamos que existem alguns extremistas que estão nessa, sei que você não é uma dessas pessoas. Honestamente, você está apenas se torturando e eu riria se não soubesse que isso te machucaria. Pelo amor de Circe, ele está praticamente implorando para você transar com ele e você ainda encontra maneiras de negar a si mesmo um bom momento. Você realmente é um tipo especial de masoquista. ”

Harry levou um momento para digerir tudo o que Charlie disse a ele. Ele não disse nada de novo, mas foi bom ouvir tudo isso de outra pessoa. Caleb tinha dito praticamente o mesmo, embora em poucas palavras. Por que saltar sobre sua própria sombra parecia um desafio tão árduo então? Ele estava com medo, Harry sabia disso, mas de alguma forma o conhecimento disso não ajudou muito. Talvez-

Charlie o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse terminar esse último pensamento.

"Harry", ele disse suavemente, chegando um pouco mais perto.

Harry olhou direto nos olhos e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"Da próxima vez que ele fizer uma jogada, não se contenha, deixe acontecer. Não estou nem um pouco preocupado com o fato de você cruzar uma linha, mas tenho algo que talvez acalme sua mente. ”

Harry observou silenciosamente Charlie tirar o colar. Era uma pulseira de couro fina e pouco comum, com um pequeno pingente de prata na forma de um opalao feminino antipodeano.

Charlie sacou a varinha, bateu no pingente e murmurou uma série de feitiços complicados. Harry nunca tinha ouvido nenhum deles antes, embora não o surpreendesse. Charlie estava cheio de surpresas e foi exatamente isso que atraiu Harry para ele, assim como o perfume do doce néctar tinha o poder de enfeitiçar qualquer abelha viva.

Quando Charlie terminou seu encantamento complicado, o pingente de dragão ganhou vida, cresceu do tamanho de um ovo de galinha e soltou uma chama vermelha vívida. Harry olhou hipnotizado, perdeu-se nos brilhantes olhos multicoloridos do dragão e ofegou quando se acalmou mais uma vez e voltou a ser um pingente aparentemente sem vida.

"Use isso, se você estiver preocupado em ir longe demais, o Aasymah o impedirá."

Intrigado, Harry estendeu a mão e tocou o pingente. Ele sibilou quando sentiu sua própria assinatura mágica se entrelaçar na magia do pingente e vice-versa.

Inclinando-se para frente, ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou parado enquanto Charlie prendia a pulseira de couro em volta do pescoço e ajustava a alça. Quando ele se sentou e o pingente tocou sua pele nua, um intenso golpe de energia surgiu através dele e ele estremeceu, sentiu-se atordoado e teve que fechar os olhos por um momento.

"O que é isso?" ele perguntou fascinado.

"Seu novo protetor", Charlie sorriu. "Aasymah vai impedi-lo de cruzar seus próprios limites. A magia dela e a sua se entrelaçaram quando você a tocou. Ela perceberá se você está cruzando suas próprias linhas e ela vai parar você. "

"E se você? Você não precisa dela? Harry franziu a testa e tocou o pingente apoiado em sua pele nua. Estranhamente, parecia quente e frio.

"Eu posso fazer outro facilmente", disse Charlie e Harry queria abraçá-lo, mas ele resistiu a esse desejo. Charlie aparentemente sentiu o que estava pensando e o levou a um abraço forte.

"Estar apaixonado combina com você, Harry Potter", ele sussurrou no ouvido de Harry e Harry estremeceu e abriu o maior e mais engraçado sorriso de todos os tempos. Ele murmurou um agradecimento silencioso, mas Charlie simplesmente deu um tapinha nas costas e se afastou do abraço. Ele lentamente se levantou e se espreguiçou.

"É melhor eu ir e checar pequeno", ele sorriu. "Se esfregar o banheiro não o curou de sua boca, acho que não estar lá terá feito o truque."

Harry riu.

"Não seja muito duro com ele."

"Vou tentar não ser."

Charlie piscou e, com isso, ele saiu para entrar na casa e se despedir de seus pais. Harry se mexeu e deixou as pernas caírem do banco e as esticou. Ele estava prestes a se levantar quando Teddy, agora com cabelos verde-sonserina, veio correndo, subiu no banco e se enrolou no colo. Ele passou os braços em volta dos ombros de Harry, apoiou a cabeça no peito de Harry e instintivamente passou os braços em volta do menino em um gesto protetor e paternal.

Ele ficou em silêncio e ouviu a respiração de Teddy enquanto ela lentamente se acalmava, evidência de que seu afilhado finalmente havia adormecido.

Harry esperou mais alguns minutos para se certificar de que Teddy estava realmente dormindo profundamente, e, abraçando seu afilhado com força contra o peito, levantou-se e voltou para casa. Ele encontrou Andrômeda na sala, envolvido em uma conversa com Fleur, e informou brevemente que colocaria Teddy na cama. Ela apenas assentiu e Harry levou Teddy para o antigo quarto de Ron. Ele cuidadosamente o colocou na cama velha de Ron, puxou o cobertor de verão e o colocou em volta dele, sentou-se na beira da cama e passou os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados de Teddy. Sua cor mudou de verde-sonserino para preto e Harry riu. Agora o garoto parecia quase com seu filho. Curvando-se, Harry beijou-o ternamente na bochecha e levantou-se lentamente. Ele saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto descia as escadas.

No meio do caminho, ele passou pelo quarto de Ginny e bateu suavemente contra a moldura de madeira.

Ginny, que estava sentada em sua cama, escrevendo em um diário preto, fez uma pausa e olhou para ele. Ela sorriu e chamou-o para o quarto. Harry obrigou e entrando no quarto dela, sentou-se na cama dela. Ela colocou o diário e a pena e se arrastou até ele. Ela se encolheu ao lado dele e colocou a cabeça no colo dele.

"Olá estranho", disse ela com um sorriso.

"Gin", ele disse carinhosamente e brincou com seus longos cabelos. Ele ficou tão agradecido por ela não guardar rancor pelo romance fracassado e, além de Charlie, ela era a única na família Weasley que conhecia a verdadeira extensão de seu amor pela BDMS. Ron e Hermione tiveram uma ideia, é claro, mas ele nunca divulgou todos os detalhes, nunca contou tudo a eles. Dizer seus segredos mais profundos e sombrios para Ginny não tinha sido difícil, especialmente depois que ela nada mais era do que aceitar sua sexualidade.

"Ainda não está cansada de ser uma estrela?" ele zombou e ela zombou dele.

"Amo mais do que nunca."

Ele riu com vontade e, arrastando os pés, recostou-se na parede. Ele e Ginny conversaram sobre quadribol e sua próxima promoção até que ela não conseguiu mais reprimir seus bocejos. Harry tomou isso como sua sugestão para sair e deu um beijo suave na testa dela. Ele saiu da cama, desejou-lhe uma boa noite e foi embora. De repente, ele se sentiu um pouco exausto, mas ainda achou nele trocar algumas gentilezas com Arthur, e depois encontrou Molly para agradecer por sua maravilhosa hospitalidade.

Em troca, ela enfiou um grande pacote de agrados nos seus braços e piscou.

"Cargas de torta de melaço sobraram."

Rindo, Harry deu-lhe um grande abraço e um beijo. Ela lhe disse para não ser um estranho e, como Harry estava cansado demais para voltar para a vila, ele saiu da Toca e aparatou direto na cozinha de Grimmauld Place, onde se serviu de um copo grande de água para ajudar na ressaca que sem dúvida teria que lidar de manhã.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aasymah significa "aquele que é um Protetor e Guardião" e, dado o que Charlie cria para Harry, a autora achou que era um nome bastante apropriado.


	13. Diretor Potter

"- Senhoras e senhores, juízes respeitados do Wizengamot, membros valiosos da equipe e membros estimados da imprensa, após meu longo discurso, que eu certamente entediei até a morte. Como ministro da Magia, posso garantir que essa era absolutamente minha intenção ...

Várias risadas ecoaram na platéia com a piada do ministro e até Draco sorriu, entretido. O Ministro Shacklebolt tinha jeito com as palavras.

Draco casualmente se recostou na parede na parte de trás do salão do Ministério, extravagantemente decorado, e tomou um gole de champanhe.

Uma vez no passado, ele zombaria de Harry pelo fato de o Ministério ter feito todos os esforços para impressionar pelo anúncio formal de sua promoção. Hoje em dia, no entanto, Draco achou apropriado para o homem. Nos últimos meses, sua opinião sobre Harry mudou bastante, embora, se ele fosse totalmente honesto consigo mesmo, ainda quisesse zombar de Harry para esse grande evento, apenas para conseguir um pouco de atenção dele.

Draco tomou outro gole de sua taça de champanhe. Não tinha um sabor tão bom quanto o que Harry havia comprado para ele em seu aniversário, mas não era totalmente horrível. Ainda assim, ele pensou que realmente não merecia o título de champanhe. Vinho espumante era um título muito mais adequado, mas assim não parecia tão chique. A voz do ministro Shacklebolt continuou crescendo pelo grande salão de recepção e Draco concentrou sua atenção no palco.

"Deixe-me aproveitar esta oportunidade para anunciar formalmente Harry James Potter, como Diretor Potter, devo dizer, como o novo chefe do departamento de Aurores e diretor assistente do departamento de aplicação da lei mágica", disse o ministro Shacklebolt e recuou do pódio. Ele fez um gesto para Harry subir no palco e, como ele fez, a respiração de Draco ficou presa na garganta.

Harry havia trocado o uniforme do Auror, o que o deixava muito bonito, e agora ele usava um conjunto formal de túnicas pretas com uma gravata borboleta preta.

Draco sentiu um arrepio de excitação surgir através dele.

A última vez que ele viu Harry se vestir formalmente, ambos estavam no quarto ano em Hogwarts e compareceram ao Yule Ball como parte do Torneio Tribruxo. A lembrança vívida de um adolescente esquelético de quatorze anos de idade, vestindo roupas formais de bruxaria, empalideceu completamente em comparação com o homem que subira ao pódio que ficava no centro do palco de vidro. Ele estava olhando para a multidão, esperando pacientemente os aplausos desaparecerem lentamente e as pessoas se sentarem novamente.

Draco engoliu em seco e sentiu seu corpo reagir como sempre fazia quando pensava em Harry ou o via. Nas últimas semanas, Harry realmente fez um número em Draco e a maioria de seus pensamentos - e seus sonhos - giravam em torno dele. Quase todos eles o deixaram duro e a maioria deles acabou resultando em ele ter que cuidar do problema sozinho, porque Harry ainda não iria transar com ele e Draco estava prestes a perder a cabeça.

Ele nunca quis um homem do jeito que ele queria Harry e as duas vezes que ele o fez gozar não foram nem de longe suficientes.

A libido de Draco estava fora de controle e ele estava convencido de que ele definitivamente era uma mentira sem composição.

Não havia como ele ainda ter alguma sanidade dentro dele e com as mãos trêmulas, Draco bebeu o restante do champanhe e chamou um dos garçons para trocar sua taça vazia por uma cheia.

_ Não serei responsável pelo que farei esta noite _ , ele pensou sombriamente e se forçou a se concentrar no que estava acontecendo no palco.

_ Hoje à noite, Potter, será a noite, esperei o suficiente e vou buscá-lo, de um jeito ou de outro. _

Ele se endireitou interiormente e olhou para o homem que havia roubado seu coração, sua sanidade e tudo mais no meio, acima e abaixo. Harry, vestido de forma elegante, sem dúvida, em suas vestes feitas sob medida, parecia extremamente bonito.

_ Risque isso _ , Draco pensou, Harry parecia bom o suficiente para comer e foi com a maior dificuldade que Draco se absteve de imaginar Harry nu. Ele já estava dolorosamente duro e estava tomando todo o seu autocontrole para não sair do salão, ir para o baneheiro dos homens e se masturbar furiosamente com a imagem de Harry Potter vestido na versão bruxa de um smoking trouxa.

Harry ficou com as costas retas, embora não houvesse a menor tensão nele. Em vez disso, um sorriso brincalhão apareceu nos cantos da boca e Draco imaginou que seus intensos olhos verdes provavelmente estavam brilhando de excitação.

Havia um ar de confiança nele que fazia as borboletas no estômago de Draco vibrarem agradavelmente em antecipação. Ele não via Harry há quase cinco dias e estava ficando quase louco de desejo. Os memorandos diários de Harry e as anotações de paquera que ele incluía nos almoços que ele entregava no escritório de Draco às 12h30 em ponto todos os dias, não ajudaram na compostura de Draco.

Ele queria tanto Harry, sua necessidade de estar ao seu redor, tocá-lo, conversar o ele era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele disse isso a Harry, escreveu tudo em uma bilhete e, quando Harry respondeu com o atrevido desenho mágico do rosto de um demônio em movimento, Draco quis bater com a cabeça em sua mesa. Ele estava absolutamente e inequivocamente pronto para implorar a Harry. Ele estava pronto para cair de joelhos e implorar para Harry transar com ele, e isso era algo que ele nunca havia feito, mas de alguma forma fazer isso por Harry fez parecer uma ótima idéia.

Draco registrou vagamente que Harry havia começado a falar, mas descobriu que tinha sérios problemas para se concentrar. A voz profunda e quente tomou conta dele como um cobertor protetor e ele se viu graciosamente tecendo entre as multidões e se movendo para a frente. Ele parou várias fileiras do palco e quando os olhos de Harry se fixaram nele, ele momentaneamente se esqueceu de como respirar. Ele estremeceu e seu corpo inteiro sentiu fogo. Quando seus pulmões arderam em protesto, ele se forçou a respirar superficialmente e sua língua disparou para umedecer os lábios repentinamente secos demais.

Draco mudou a taça de champanhe da mão esquerda para a direita e, deslizando a mão esquerda no bolso da calça cinza, ele passou os dedos ao longo do eixo de sua ereção bastante proeminente.

Harry deu um sorriso malicioso. Ele quase imperceptivelmente balançou a cabeça e Draco não tinha ideia se era isso ou o olhar intenso de Harry que o fez puxar a mão do bolso e deixá-la balançar ao seu lado. Harry sorriu para ele e voltou sua atenção para o público, deixando Draco fervendo em silêncio. Ele se perguntou se subir no palco, arrancar as roupas de Harry e chupa-lo na frente de todos era uma boa idéia, mas descartou esse pensamento.

Ele queria que Harry o fodesse, queria tão desesperadamente, queria mais do que ele jamais desejara algo em sua vida.

_ Por favor, _ ele pensou descaradamente, _ por favor, por favor, por favor. _


	14. Incarcerous

Harry girou Ginny pela pista de dança e ela se moveu com um ar de graciosidade e elegância que até ele achou de tirar o fôlego. Ela não era mais a garota da escola que ele tanto apaixonara, mas uma jovem bonita e, embora ele preferisse o sexo masculino, ele podia apreciar sua beleza deslumbrante - ela havia preenchido absolutamente todos os lugares certos - e estava grata por ter concordado em ser sua companheira durante a noite.

Ele queria perguntar a Draco, até lhe dissera que não queria nada além de entrar no salão de festas com Draco ao seu lado, mas ambos concordaram que ainda era um pouco cedo para tornar público o relacionamento. Draco riu e provocou-o sem piedade quando Harry lhe disse que havia pedido a Ginny o seu encontro e, embora se sentisse tentado a espancar Draco, ele desfrutara completamente da impertinência.

Era refrescante e um dos pilares fundamentais do relacionamento deles.

Harry não queria desistir disso por nada no mundo.

Enquanto a música diminuía, Harry puxou Ginny um pouco mais para perto e sorriu para ela. Por cima do ombro dela, ele viu Draco, que dançava com um jovem Auror estonteante e bonito, um ataque irracional de ciúme tomou conta dele. Tobias estava com as mãos baixas nos quadris de Draco e Harry queria dar um tapa nelas ou melhor, amaldiçoá-las permanentemente.

Sua magia explodiu e Ginny apertou seu ombro para ele controlá-lo.

Ela virou a cabeça e seguiu o olhar dele, viu exatamente o que ele viu e quando ela se virou para olhá-lo, ela tinha um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

"Draco Malfoy, hein?" ela disse e Harry sabia que era inútil tentar negar.

Sua magia e o olhar em seus olhos o haviam denunciado.

Ele assentiu.

"É preciso uma marca especial de bonito para enfeitiçar você completamente."

Ela sorriu e Harry apertou o quadril. Ginny deu grito baixo, deu um tapa no ombro dele e o encarou.

"Harry James Potter, comporte-se, estamos em público."

Sua repreensão foi provocadora e bem-humorada e, em resposta, Harry a girou pela pista de dança com renovado vigor.

Ele manteve os olhos firmemente em Draco e alguns momentos depois, seu namorado se virou para olhá-lo. Os olhos deles travaram na pista de dança semi-lotada e a testa de Harry franziu. Draco lançou um sorriso torto e, em um ato de puro desafio, ele puxou seu parceiro de dança contra o corpo. Harry olhou duro, mas Draco apenas riu, propositadamente se aproximou e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Tobias. O jovem estagiário auror jogou a cabeça para trás e riu e quando, um momento depois, Draco o tirou da pista de dança e eles desapareceram na multidão, Harry viu vermelho.

"Vá em frente, vá atrás dele, bata nessa bunda pálida dele", Ginny riu e Harry diminuiu a dança deles e a levou para fora da pista de dança.

Ela pediu licença e Harry observou a cabeça dela no bar. Seus olhos percorreram a sala e ele tentou identificar os cabelos loiros e brancos de Draco no mar de pessoas circulando. Demorou alguns minutos, mas, eventualmente, ele foi bem-sucedido e seguiu em frente pela sala. Ele percorreu elegantemente a multidão, educadamente aceitou os desejos de algumas pessoas aleatórias, sorriu e inclinou a cabeça em troca.

Ele finalmente alcançou Draco em uma das portas laterais que saíam da sala de banquetes, estendeu a mão para abraçar o pulso de Draco e o deteve. Draco girou ao redor, varinha puxada, mas relaxou e colocou no coldre quando viu quem o havia parado.

"Partindo tão cedo, Malfoy?" Harry perguntou, baixando a voz para um tom baixo e rouco.

Teve o efeito desejado e Draco estremeceu visivelmente.

"Sim", ele respondeu firmemente.

"Pena."

Harry fingiu parecer desanimado, depois se aproximou e forçou Draco contra a parede ao lado da porta.

"Eu não gostei da façanha que você acabou de o puxar na pista de dança, não gostei nem um pouco", ele rosnou e apertou o pulso de Draco um pouco mais firme. Ele levantou a outra mão e a passou carinhosamente pelos cabelos de Draco. Draco tremeu, mas ele corajosamente manteve o olhar em um desafio silencioso.

"É o que você ganha quando não apaga o fogo,  _ Potter _ ", Draco falou devagar e Harry deu outro passo mais perto, quase pressionando seu corpo contra o de Draco.

"É isso mesmo?" ele perguntou, sua pergunta calma, com apenas o limite certo de perigo.

Draco reagiu a isso quase imediatamente, sua respiração irregular e superficial. Seus olhos de estanho escureceram várias tonalidades, até ficarem esfumaçados, quase cinzas. Harry absolutamente queria punir Draco por seu comportamento descarado, mas ele sabia que não podia.

Não realmente, de qualquer maneira, e não da maneira que ele queria.

Claramente, não se atrevendo a falar, Draco apenas assentiu e Harry passou um único dedo pelo lado do pescoço, passando pela clavícula e pelo centro do peito. Ele parou logo abaixo de onde ele sabia que estava o umbigo do loiroe a respiração dele engatou.

Ele lambeu os lábios.

"Harry", ele respirou e Harry sorriu.

"Sim, Draco?"

"Eu preciso de um pouco de ar fresco."

Harry assentiu.

“Sim, é o certo. Isto, eu acho que nós dois precisamos. "

Ele deu um passo para longe de Draco, soltou o pulso e foi abrir a porta lateral. Ele segurou-o aberto, assobiou quando a mão de Draco tocou com bastante força sua virilha. Ele tinha uma boa idéia do que o promotor estava jogando e definitivamente era um jogo. Ele também sabia que o ar fresco não era a única coisa que estava na mente de Draco. Era possivelmente a última coisa que estava em sua mente. Ainda assim, ele seguiu Draco para fora do salão de banquetes e eles caminharam pelo corredor em silêncio.

Draco se dirigiu para os elevadores e quando um vazio chegou, os dois entraram e Harry o observou enquanto ele pressionava o botão do Atrium.

A jornada foi curta e, por um momento, Harry sentiu a tentação quase irresistível de agarrar Draco, girá-lo e aparatar os dois diretamente em seu quarto em Grimmauld Place. Ele teria preferido aparatá-los diretamente em sua sala de jogos, amarrar Draco de maneira adequada e provocar sua insolência diretamente dele, ou até implorar por misericórdia, mas ele não era imprudente o suficiente para fazer isso com Draco sem discutir limites, escrever um contrato D/s válido e conheça sua safeword.

Em vez disso, ele abandonou esses pensamentos e quando os dois alcançaram as lareiras que permitiam tanto o floo quanto a aparição, Harry deslizou a mão na de Draco e apertou suavemente.

Draco virou-se para sorrir e Harry permitiu que ele o puxasse para perto. Um momento depois, ele sentiu o puxão familiar da aparição lateral e os dois desapareceram no ar apenas para reaparecer perto da Estação de Metrô Notting Hill Gate. Harry deixou Draco puxá-lo pela Campden Hill Road e eles caminharam em um silêncio confortável, mas com a antecipação crescente entre eles.

Harry sabia exatamente o que Draco queria, ele não precisava que ele dissesse as palavras. Draco tinha sido um livro aberto sobre isso por um bom tempo agora e pela primeira vez Harry pensou que ele poderia simplesmente desistir.

Logo eles saíram da Campden Hill Road e entraram em uma rua menor. Alguns minutos depois, Draco diminuiu a velocidade e eles pararam em frente ao prédio. Draco virou-se para encará-lo e Harry sentiu claramente seu nervosismo. Ele achou isso agradável e, decidindo aliviar um pouco os nervos do seu namorado, ele o puxou para mais perto, enfiou o braço livre em volta da cintura de Draco e espalhou os dedos pela parte inferior das costas.

O loiro se derreteu em seus braços e Harry soltou sua mão, segurou a bochecha de Draco e sorriu, depois o atraiu para um beijo gentil e promissor. Draco gemeu e Harry o puxou para mais perto, abraçou-o com força e passou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros. Draco praticamente choramingou e foi com a maior dificuldade que Harry se afastou do beijo.

"Você vai me convidar para entrar?" ele sussurrou contra os lábios molhados e um pouco inchados de Draco.

O sonserino assentiu com um sim sem fôlego, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se livrar dos braços.

"Lidere o caminho", Harry encorajou gentilmente e isso pareceu colocar Draco em ação.

Ele se retirou do abraço e Harry o deixou escapar.

Andando até a porta da frente do prédio, Draco sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço de desbloqueio. Harry viu sua mão trêmula, mas optou por não comentar.

Em vez disso, ele seguiu Draco até a casa e subiu as escadas. Eles caminharam até o segundo andar e Draco abriu a porta do apartamento de dois andares. Harry notou silenciosamente que havia optado por feitiços mágicos de bloqueio em vez de suas habituais chaves trouxas.

Quando os dois entraram, o Golden Retriever Draco estava cuidando de seu amigo trouxa, cumprimentando-os com grande entusiasmo. Draco deu um tapinha na cabeça dela, depois mandou o cachorro de volta para o cobertor e, enquanto ela parecia um pouco desconcertada, ela obedeceu e partiu. Harry fechou a porta atrás deles e tirou os sapatos. Ele assistiu Draco fazer o mesmo, depois notou que Draco ainda não tinha escondido a varinha. Ele sorriu, mas não disse nada.

Draco silenciosamente pegou sua mão, puxou-o pelas escadas e entrou em seu quarto.

Uma vez lá dentro, Draco fechou a porta e Harry sentiu o feitiço de bloqueio sem palavras, Draco lançou a fechadura. Ele ainda não disse nada. Ele estava bastante intrigado com o que o outro estava fazendo. Ele sabia exatamente o que o loiro queria e queria muito deixá-lo ter o que queria. Mas estava curioso para descobrir como Draco pretendia conseguir exatamente o que queria. Era óbvio que ele não aceitaria um não como resposta hoje à noite e isso era adequado para Harry.

Draco virou-se para encará-lo.

"Você não vai sair daqui hoje à noite, Potter", ele sussurrou, parecendo mais determinado, e Harry riu.

"Eu não vou?" ele perguntou.

"Não."

Draco balançou a cabeça e levantou a varinha. Ele apontou para Harry e balançou e murmurou um encantamento que Harry conhecia muito bem.

"Incarcerous!"

Harry reprimiu uma risada divertida quando se viu levitado na cama de Draco com as mãos esquerda e direita atadas à cabeceira de ferro forjada. Os laços estavam firmes e Harry flexionou os dedos um pouco e puxou suas restrições.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez alguém o amarrava -  _ bem, ele podia, mas essas memórias não tinham lugar aqui e agor _ a - mas tinha certeza de que não seria preciso muito esforço para sair daquelas cordas.

Por enquanto, Harry não tinha nenhuma intenção de combater a magia e o estranho de Draco, sentado, amarrado à cama de Draco, não parecia nem um pouco desconfortável. Ele ficou agradavelmente intrigado com os esforços de Draco.

_ Parabéns, _ ele pensou _ , você é bom, principezinho _ ,  _ eu gosto _ .

Ele observou Draco cuidadosamente colocar sua varinha na penteadeira perto dele e depois estalar os dedos. Música leve, mas sexy encheu a sala e Harry sorriu.

_ Você planejou isso, meu sacaninha.. _

Ele tinha uma boa idéia do que estava por vir e Draco não decepcionou.

Ele balançou gentilmente os quadris de um lado para o outro enquanto afrouxava lentamente a gravata e a puxava sobre a cabeça antes de descartar-a descuidadamente em uma cadeira próxima. Suas mãos percorreram a frente, os quadris e as coxas. Ele balançou os quadris um pouco mais proeminentemente e manteve os olhos fixos nos de Harry enquanto lambia os lábios e começou a desabotoar lentamente a camisa. As pontas dos dedos roçaram a sua pele indubitavelmente aquecida e Harry pensou instantaneamente em um feitiço sem varinha que ele poderia lançar para aumentar as sensações, mas se absteve. Este era o show de Draco e ele não estava prestes a arruinar seu momento. Ele tinha claramente planejado isso e Harry apreciou o esforço.

Com a camisa completamente desabotoada, Draco soltou os botões de punho, colocou-os ao lado da varinha na cômoda e, virando as costas para Harry, ele lentamente tirou a camisa dos ombros, deixando-a cair nos braços e deslizar no chão. Harry engoliu e lambeu os lábios, a pele pálida nas costas de Draco parecia deliciosa e ele queria beijar cada centímetro, queria mordê-lo e beliscá-lo até que Draco gemesse continuamente debaixo dele e implorasse por mais.

"Tão sexy, tão bonito", Harry sussurrou.

Draco virou a cabeça para olhá-lo por cima do ombro. O sorriso que curvou seus lábios para cima derreteu algo feroz dentro de Harry e ele queria dizer a Draco para se virar, mas ele engoliu essas palavras.

Draco, aparentemente tendo lido seus pensamentos, virou-se, lenta e graciosamente, e seus quadris balançaram na forma de um símbolo do infinito. Ele deu um passo mais perto da cama, deixou cair as mãos na cintura da calça e brincou com o botão de cima.

Harry bebeu ao ver seu peito nu, suave e pálido. Ele queria beijar cada centímetro do peito de Draco, queria passar a língua repetidamente sobre os mamilos de Draco até que endurecessem sob seu toque provocador. Ele queria morder gentilmente as nádegas, até que Draco gemia e se contorcia debaixo dele. Ele queria girar a língua em torno do umbigo de Draco e beijar cada centímetro de seu estômago até que tremesse sob seu toque. Ele queria amarrar os pulsos de Draco na cabeceira da cama, queria abrir as pernas e amarrar os tornozelos nos pés da cama. Ele queria beijar cada centímetro do corpo de Draco -

A respiração de Harry parou quando Draco apertou o botão de cima da calça, brincou brincando com o zíper, depois lentamente o arrastou para baixo e deslizou as mãos para dentro.

Eles deslizaram por suas pernas e, embora Harry não pudesse vê-las, ele sabia que elas estavam desintegradas e agrupadas aos pés de Draco. Draco parou os quadris, graciosamente tirou as calças, habilmente tirou as meias e Harry olhou para ele, então lentamente deixou seu olhar percorrer o peito de Draco. Ele brevemente se acomodou na cicatriz que atravessava o abdômen de Draco, mas Draco logo o distraiu quando colocou os polegares nas cuecas boxer cinza-claras e lentamente os tirou dos quadris. Sua ereção muito proeminente se libertou e balançou excitada, encantada por finalmente estar livre de suas restrições.

Respirando fundo, Harry sentiu seu próprio pau duro se contorcer em resposta e ele se arrastou na cama, subitamente achando as calças muito apertadas. Draco saiu de sua cueca, jogou-a no chão e, inclinando-se para a frente, ele se apoiou na cama. Ele abaixou os joelhos até a beira da cama e Harry soltou um gemido baixo.

A visão de Draco de quatro, rastejando lentamente em direção a ele, montando lentamente nele, despertou a fera nele e ele lutou contra as cordas que o seguravam amarrado à cama.

Draco montou em suas coxas, apertou os ombros e, sugestivamente, se moldou contra Harry. Ele habilmente desfez a gravata borboleta de Harry e a jogou no chão, depois desabotoou vários botões da camisa de Harry.

"Ainda quer ir embora?" ele respirou calorosamente contra a orelha de Harry que rosnou em resposta.

Ele canalizou sua magia, direcionou-a para os pulsos, cerrou as mãos e se libertou de suas restrições. Com quase nenhum esforço, ele passou os braços em torno de Draco, jogou-o de costas e baniu o manto externo no chão. Ele pressionou Draco no colchão e colocou as mãos acima da cabeça.

"Não", ele disse com firmeza e encantado com o gemido que caiu dos lábios de Draco enquanto ele se contorcia debaixo dele, lutando sem entusiasmo contra a mudança repentina de dinâmica de poder entre eles.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, pressionou os lábios nos de Draco e empurrou a língua dentro da boca. Ele empurrou seus quadris para baixo e os rolou contra o pau duro de Draco e engoliu o gemido baixo e longo que suas ministrações extraíram das profundezas da garganta de Draco. Ele se afastou do beijo e olhou para Draco, que olhou para ele com olhos carregados de luxúria, cheios de desejo, desejo e necessidade e um pouco de desespero.

"O que você quer, Draco?" ele perguntou com firmeza e suavidade, seu olhar nunca vacilando.

"Você sabe o que eu quero", Draco respondeu.

"Eu? Eu realmente sei o que você quer?

" _ Sim _ \- sim", Draco disse, mas desta vez sua voz tremeu e ele respirou fundo.

Harry revirou os quadris novamente e Draco choramingou.

"Diga-me de qualquer maneira, diga-me o que você quer."

"Eu - eu quero que você m - me foda."

Draco tropeçou em suas palavras e Harry achou agradável. Ele pressionou um beijo firme e terno nos lábios de Draco.

"Como você quer que eu te foda?"

Sentando-se um pouco, ele montou nas coxas de Draco e terminou de desabotoar a camisa, depois tirou-a dos ombros e jogou-a no chão ao lado da cama.

Ele se inclinou para frente, espalhou os dedos sobre o peito de Draco e lentamente passou as mãos para cima nos ombros de Draco e de lá ao longo de seus braços, pelos antebraços, até os dedos se entrelaçarem com os de Draco. Ele apertou e os dedos do loiro, segurando firmemente as mãos no lugar. Harry se inclinou, arrastou beijos quentes ao longo do peito, passando pela clavícula e pela lateral do pescoço.

"O que você quer, Draco?" Harry perguntou novamente e beliscou o lóbulo da orelha de Draco, chupando-o na boca e passando a língua repetidamente sobre ele.

Draco choramingou, choramingou e se moveu embaixo dele, não necessariamente lutando, mas apenas desesperado por mais.

“Você quer assim? Você quer que eu olhe para você enquanto eu entro dentro de você e lentamente te fodo? Ou você quer se ajoelhar por mim, enquanto eu seguro seus quadris e fodo você, acariciando sua próstata cada vez que eu reivindico você como minha? Você quer ficar de pé, pernas em volta da minha cintura enquanto eu te fodo na parede?

" _ Ngh _ , Ha-Harry", Draco ofegou com força e apertou os dedos com tanta força que Harry não precisou olhar para eles para saber que seus nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

"Diga-me e eu vou fazer isso tão bom para você, eu prometo."

Harry beijou sua mandíbula, salpicou pequenos beijos ao longo dos lábios e levantou a cabeça para olhar Draco, que parecia tão divino, preso ao colchão, com as mãos levemente acima da cabeça, suavemente contidas pelas mãos de Harry. Os olhos de Draco estavam quase pretos de luxúria. Ele separou seus lábios vermelhos e um pouco inchados de todos os beijos que estavam dando. Sua respiração era irregular e superficial e seu rosto corou lindamente.

Incapaz de resistir, Harry capturou seus lábios em um beijo feroz e determinado a fazer girar a cabeça, ele o beijou com tudo o que tinha e mais um pouco.

Seu beijo fez Draco se contorcer e gemer debaixo dele, quase destruindo até.

Ele lentamente deslizou pelas coxas de Draco, interrompeu gentilmente o beijo, se deitou ao lado dele, apoiou a cabeça na mão e sorriu para Draco, que o encarava sem fôlego, completamente hipnotizado e como se ele fosse a única pessoa que existia atualmente. o universo inteiro.

"Quero olhar para você", Draco sussurrou e sua mão se moveu para correr pelo peito de Harry, que o deixou, o deixou brincar com os cachos dos cabelos do peito, deixou-o pressionar a palma da mão contra o coração e deixou-o se mover. sua mão até o cós da calça. Ele deixou Draco desfazer o cinto, desabotoou a calça e o puxou para baixo. Ele o deixou deslizar a mão para dentro, envolvê-la em sua ereção e gemeu quando Draco apertou, depois esfregou a palma da mão ao longo do eixo.

Ele capturou os lábios de Draco em mais um beijo ardente e, quando se afastou, perguntou onde mantinha seu lubrificante.

Draco apontou fracamente para sua mesa de cabeceira e Harry abriu a gaveta superior e localizou a garrafa de lubrificante. Ele apertou os dedos ao redor, gemeu quando Draco colocou a mão na cueca e envolveu os dedos longos e ágeis em torno de sua ereção latejante e acariciou-a com um senso de propósito.

Harry lançou um feitiço de aquecimento sem varinha para pré-aquecer a garrafa e silenciosamente observou que Draco usava a mesma marca especial de lubrificante mágico que ele próprio preferia. Era chocantemente caro, mas valeu cada galeão. Olhando para Draco, ele sorriu.

"Cuidado com isso agora, eu meio que preciso disso... a menos que você prefira um vibrador?" ele avisou brincando, brincando com seu parceiro um pouco. Draco sorriu, mas obedientemente retirou a mão.

Colocando o lubrificante na cama, Harry se arrastou, atravessou Draco e por cima da cama para tirar o restante de suas roupas. Ele notou os olhos de Draco caindo na virilha e ouviu a respiração aguda quando seus olhos se fixaram no pênis de Harry pela primeira vez.

Harry permitiu que ele desse uma boa olhada, então gentilmente ordenou que ele se arrastasse para o centro da cama . Draco obedeceu e, abrindo as pernas, abriu espaço para Harry se ajoelhar entre as pernas.

Harry se inclinou para frente, colocou os dois braços em ambos os lados da cabeça de Draco e se inclinou para baixo. Ele capturou os lábios de Draco em um beijo provocador, depois arrastou beijos na frente do pescoço e provocou o pomo de Adão de Draco. Ele balançou quando Draco engoliu em seco e Harry sorriu.

"Braços acima da cabeça", ele sussurrou e Draco obedeceu sem hesitar.

Puta merda, elogios quase escorregaram dos lábios de Harry, mas ele mordeu a língua e engoliu esse comentário.

Em vez disso, ele se inclinou para frente, soltou um beijo na palma da mão esquerda de Draco e arrastou beijos suaves e úmidos pelo pulso, todo o antebraço, sem prestar atenção aos restos da Marca Negra, ao longo do interior do cotovelo. até a parte interna do braço. Ele beijou seu caminho em direção ao mamilo empinado de Draco, chupou o mamilo escuro em sua boca e girou sua língua em torno dele, então mordeu suavemente.

Draco se contorceu embaixo dele, gemeu e ofegou com força. Harry tomou isso como sua sugestão para passar para o outro mamilo de Draco e o sujeitou quase ao mesmo tratamento.

Dessa vez, no entanto, um pouco mais.

Draco gritou e empurrou seus quadris quase violentamente.

Harry pressionou os próprios quadris para baixo e efetivamente conteve os quadris de Draco, depois gentilmente arrastou uma tonelada de beijos por todo o ombro direito de Draco, seu braço, a parte interna do cotovelo, seu antebraço, seu antebraço, seu pulso e finalmente deu um único beijo no palma da mão direita de Draco.

"Porra, Potter, eu juro que se você está apenas brincando, eu vou estrangulá-lo com minhas próprias mãos", Draco xingou baixinho.

Harry riu.

_ Eu gostaria de ver você tentar, _ ele pensou então beijou Draco com força e mergulhou a língua na boca de Draco, procurou a língua e acariciou-a com determinação prática.

_ Merlin, você tem um gosto mais doce que o melhor vinho _ , ele pensou.

Levaria um pequeno período para ele ter Draco amarrado tão forte que só seria capaz de pensar em se mover. O pensamento excitou Harry demais e ele se afastou, cobriu o peito de Draco em beijos e lambeu, chupou, mordiscou e beijou seu caminho até a ereção latejante de Draco. Ele arrastou um único dedo ao longo do seu pau, circulou repetidamente em torno da cabeça, pegou um pouco do pre e provou.

"Você tem um gosto divino", ele sussurrou enquanto tirava o dedo da boca e observava Draco engolir em seco.

Ele flexionou os dedos, mas não os moveu de onde Harry havia pedido para colocá-los.

"Eu acho que vou te chupar primeiro." Harry murmurou e sem esperar ouvir os pensamentos de Draco sobre o assunto, ele abaixou a cabeça, cobriu os dentes e chupou o pau de Draco profundamente em sua boca. Ele seguramente segurou os quadris de Draco e Draco gemeu alto e sem o mínimo de vergonha.

"Harry, me fode" Draco ofegou e Harry manteve o olhar enquanto chupava o pau de Draco.

Sua língua girou em torno da cabeça e então ele o pegou profundamente, cobriu-a com bastante saliva e fechou os dedos da mão em torno da base. Ele acariciou o tempo com a cabeça balançando e estendeu a mão cegamente para aquela garrafa de lubrificante, gentilmente afastando as pernas de Draco.

Draco obedeceu e Harry acariciou a palma da mão para cima e para baixo na parte interna da coxa de Draco. Ele coçou levemente as unhas sobre a pele sensível, passou as pontas dos dedos sobre as bolas de Draco e ao longo do períneo, depois esfregou suavemente sobre o músculo da borda, sentindo-o tremer e contrair sob seu toque provocador.

Ele abriu a garrafa de lubrificante, colocou um pouco na mão e cobriu os dedos com ela, depois deu uma dura chupada no pau de Draco que forçou um gemido longo e quase gutural a cair de seus lábios.

Seu dedo indicador encontrou o buraco de Draco e Harry circulou seu dedo coberto de lubrificante em torno dele, mas não tentou romper o músculo tenso. Ele apenas chupou e provocou, brincou e chupou, chupou e provocou e sentiu o corpo inteiro de Draco tremer embaixo dele.

Suas pernas estavam tremendo e Harry não precisava olhar para saber que Draco estava curvando os dedos dos pés. Ele ficou levemente surpreso por Draco não ter tentado enrolar os dedos nos cabelos e, por um momento, sentiu-se tentado a se afastar e negar a Draco seu orgasmo, mas decidiu não fazê-lo.

Em vez disso, ele empurrou suavemente o buraco de Draco, ainda não o suficiente para quebrar, mas o suficiente para que ele soubesse sobre suas intenções.

Draco ficou tenso ainda mais, seu pênis vazou precome na boca e Harry segurou as bolas de Draco com a mão livre restante. Ele apertou gentilmente, rolou-os na palma da mão e esfregou-os.

Draco gemeu, gemeu, choramingou e Harry pensou que ele estava tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas era tudo uma bagunça.

Harry não deu atenção a isso.

Lançou feitiços de limpeza e proteção, sem palavras e sem varinha, depois passou os dedos pelo anel apertado de músculo, empurrou-o até a primeira articulação e empurrou Draco para dentro e para fora com delicadeza.

Essa foi a gota d'água para Draco, que gozou com um longo gemido gutural do que Harry pensava ser o nome dele, o resto que ele não conseguiu entender.

Draco encheu a boca e Harry engoliu e sugou cada gota dele e quando o loiro deu um pulo baixo, lentamente permitiu que seu pênis escorregasse de sua boca e retirou o dedo de dentro de Draco.

Harry recostou-se, olhou para a bonita bagunça que ele havia feito e sorriu maliciosamente quando notou que Draco ainda não havia mexido os braços.

_ Você é um principezinho tão bom _ , Harry pensou e se perguntou o que aconteceria se dissesse as palavras em voz alta. Ele não cedeu ao seu desejo de elogiar Draco e se apoiou em um braço enquanto se inclinava para frente e simplesmente olhava para Draco, com os olhos abertos.

Ele olhou para ele com tanta intensidade que o coração de Harry pulou uma batida e se perguntou se agora era um bom momento para dizer a Draco que o amava.

Ele decidiu contra isso, capturou os lábios de Draco em um beijo lento e, desta vez, as mãos de Draco se moveram enquanto ele as arrastava pelos braços, por cima dos ombros e quando Harry se deitou em cima de Draco, ele deixou as mãos deslizarem pelas costas e para a bunda dele.

Ele permitiu que Draco explorasse e balançou os quadris suavemente. Draco estremeceu e suspirou em seu beijo.

Harry se afastou gentilmente, sorriu para Draco e afastou os cabelos úmidos da testa.

"Você pode ter um pouco mais de prazer ou se divertiu o suficiente por uma noite?" ele perguntou e Draco assentiu.

"Sim, sim, eu posso aguentar mais", ele sussurrou e, lentamente se afastando, Harry voltou a sentar-se e pegou o lubrificante. Ele esguichou uma quantidade generosa em sua mão, cobriu os dedos com ela e circulou um único dedo ao redor do buraco de Draco. Ele brincou até Draco se contorcer e pedir mais. Só então ele rompeu o músculo ainda tenso, empurrou o dedo para dentro, empurrou até a segunda articulação, depois se afastou e empurrou o dedo para dentro. Draco apertou um pouco seu dedo, mas afrouxou logo. Harry manteve os olhos fixos nos de Draco e empurrou o dedo todo o caminho para dentro, empurrou algumas vezes, depois dobrou o dedo e roçou a próstata de Draco.

" _ Ngh _ ", Draco estremeceu e seu corpo tremia.

Harry fez isso de novo - e de novo - e de novo - e de novo.

Somente quando ele reduziu Draco a um naufrágio gemido, choroso e trêmulo, ele parou. Ele puxou o dedo para fora, acrescentou um terceiro e lentamente empurrou para dentro. O músculo tenso revidou com uma leve resistência, mas Harry pensou que Draco estava com um pouco de prazer demais para realmente se importar ou sentir a queimadura. Ele ainda se divertia, enfiou três dedos dentro e mais uma vez procurou a próstata de Draco. Os gemidos, suspiros de Draco e a forma como seu corpo se contorcia era música para seus ouvidos e quando os olhos de Draco se fecharam lentamente, Harry parou os dedos e o lembrou de olhá-lo.

Draco levou um momento para responder, mas ele finalmente forçou os olhos a abrir.

Sorrindo para ele, Harry continuou a provocá-lo, enquanto pensava o quão bom e obediente Draco era e o quanto ele gostava. Ele provocou a próstata de Draco por mais um tempo e, quando começou a se contorcer, ele se afastou e parou de provocar.

Draco gemeu com a súbita perda de prazer e Harry esfregou a parte inferior do abdômen para distrair e dar a ele outra coisa para se concentrar.

Depois de um tempo, Harry continuou mexendo os dedos e provocando Draco. Ele levou muito mais tempo do que normalmente faria, mas essa não era uma cena e Draco não era seu subs. Eles eram apenas duas pessoas fazendo amor e Harry queria desesperadamente que Draco se sentisse bem.

Ele havia prometido isso e pretendia cumprir sua promessa.

"Qu-quer-o m-mais, H-Harry", Draco choramingou e se debateu debaixo dele.

Harry sorriu.

"Tem certeza que?"

"S-sim, por favor, não enrola Harry, n-preciso do seu pau, por favor, tanto."

_ Um menino tão bom, você até sabe implorar por isso, oh, você é pecaminosamente perfeito,  _ Harry pensou e retirou os dedos.

Ele revestiu o buraco solto de Draco e seu pênis com bastante lubrificação, ajudou Draco a dobrar as pernas nos joelhos e depois guiou seu pênis para o buraco de Draco. Ele gentilmente empurrou e Draco ofegou e estremeceu. Seu pênis meio ereto vacilou um pouco, mas Harry acariciou gentilmente o interior da coxa de Draco, provocou com as unhas e empurrou mais fundo em Draco.

"Porra!" Draco gemeu e Harry cravou as unhas um pouco mais nas coxas de Draco, tentando distraí-lo. Draco manteve os olhos fixos nos dele e lembrando-o de respirar, Harry continuou a penetrar mais fundo em Draco. Ele era lento, mas deliberado e, alguns momentos depois, estava completamente coberto com as bolas apoiadas confortavelmente nas bochechas de Draco. Ele procurou a mão de Draco, permitiu que seus dedos se entrelaçassem, mas deixou a outra trilha até o quadril de Draco, que ele agarrou com força.

Ele se afastou, depois empurrou para dentro e Draco fez o som mais delicioso do puro prazer inalterado. Harry se inclinou para a frente, disse a ele como ele era bonito, e capturou seus lábios em um beijo ardente. Ele aumentou gradualmente a velocidade de seus impulsos até construir um ritmo constante.

Ajustando seu ângulo, ele apontou para a próstata de Draco e marcou. O corpo inteiro de Draco convulsionou embaixo dele e gritou em deleite, murmurando uma tonelada de bobagens incoerentes.

"Quero tocar em você."

Ele parecia quase como se estivesse implorando e o olhar em seus olhos disse a Harry que ele estava.

"Toque", Harry sussurrou, concedendo permissão, e as mãos de Draco quase voaram para seus ombros, segurando, segurando firmemente. Harry nem se importava. Ele empurrou com mais força, mais rápido, mais áspero, sentiu o pênis de Draco inchar entre eles e estabeleceu um ritmo implacável. Draco tentou trancar as pernas em volta da cintura, mas ele não tinha energia suficiente para sustentá-lo e eles caíram de volta na cama, embora ele os mantivesse dobrados até os joelhos. Harry empurrou com mais força ainda.

"Tão lindo, tão lindo, porra", ele sussurrou contra os lábios de Draco, sem fôlego para beijá-lo, alto demais para se concentrar em qualquer coisa, exceto bater em Draco e atingir sua próstata, proporcionando-lhe o máximo prazer.

Ele observou Draco, observou como ele tentava desesperadamente manter os olhos abertos, tentou continuar olhando para ele, mas acabou perdendo a batalha. Seus braços caíram de volta na cama e ele agarrou os cantos de um dos travesseiros e apertou, segurando sua vida.

Sua boca estava aberta e de vez em quando sua língua saía para molhar seus lábios. Ele estava ofegante e grandes pérolas de suor rolavam da testa pelas têmporas e embebiam nos cabelos.

O peito de Draco estava subindo e descendo rapidamente e todo o seu corpo tremia e tremia com o impacto das investidas de Harry.

Ele gemeu, soluçou e Harry se perguntou se Draco ainda seria capaz de formar uma frase coerente.

Ele duvidava disso.

Inacreditavelmente excitado pela visão do corpo debochado de Draco embaixo dele, Harry aumentou a ferocidade e a intensidade de seus impulsos, meteu em Draco como se quisesse reivindicá-lo e sentiu seu próprio orgasmo crescendo.

Começou em algum lugar no fundo do estômago, espalhou-se com a fúria incontrolável de Fiendfyre e, como seu corpo o supria de uma overdose de adrenalina, endorfinas e outros hormônios deliciosos, sua magia chicoteou-o e, com um último impulso, um último roçando a próstata de Draco, ele deu um gemido baixo, mas longo, gutural.

Enquanto ele enchia Draco com uma sequência após outra de um branco quente, ele conseguiu encontrar nele fechar o punho em volta do pênis de Draco. Ele bombeou uma vez, duas vezes e no terceiro golpe, Draco explodiu sobre sua mão, revestindo-a e seu estômago com uma carga pesada de seu orgasmo.

Harry parou, se apoiou nas duas mãos e lentamente saiu de Draco. Ele suspirou, cansado de se jogar na cama ao lado de Draco e limpou a mão no lençol.

Quando Draco rolou para o lado e se encolheu contra ele, Harry tinha senso suficiente nele para puxá-lo em seus braços e segurá-lo com força.

Harry deu um beijo sem fôlego na têmpora de Draco, esfregou as costas com ternura e três palavras doces caíram de seus lábios em um canto amoroso, _ eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo. _

Ele não tinha certeza se Draco o tinha ouvido e se enrijeceu um pouco quando Draco soluçou em seu peito e gemeu contra sua pele quente e suada.

"Foda-se Harry", ele murmurou, claramente meio incoerente. "Foda-se, foda-se, foda-se."

"Que bom, hein?" Harry brincou, abraçou Draco com mais força e jogou uma perna sobre a coxa de Draco para envolvê-lo quase completamente. Ele lançou um feitiço de aquecimento suave sobre ele, esfregou as costas suavemente e, incapaz de resistir, tranquilizou tranquilamente Draco, e repetidamente disse a ele que estava seguro e amado.

"Pequeno príncipe", Harry sussurrou e Draco murmurou algo completamente incoerente em seu peito.

Eventualmente, a respiração de Draco diminuiu a velocidade e ele suspirou, murmurou algo que parecia muito com eu também te amo e depois adormeceu.

Harry ficou acordado mais um pouco, seu instinto de proteger Draco forçando-o a garantir que Draco estivesse apenas dormindo e não tivesse, de fato, perdido a consciência.

Ele verificou o pulso de Draco e foi capaz de sentir a respiração firme de Draco contra seu peito. Ele cancelou o feitiço de aquecimento e jogou um cobertor de verão sobre os dois.

Um minuto depois, ele também mergulhou na terra dos sonhos


	15. A manhã seguinte

Harry acordou com o som de um chuveiro correndo e a cantoria desafinada de Draco. Esticando-se luxuosamente, ele levantou o braço acima da cabeça e olhou para o relógio. Acabaram de ser oito da manhã e dobrando as pernas nos joelhos, ele apertou os calcanhares no colchão. Era o tipo certo de suavidade firme e era tão perfeitamente confortável que Harry realmente não queria acordar tão cedo.

Ele fez uma anotação mental para perguntar a Draco onde ele havia comprado seu colchão, pois era muito mais confortável do que o dele, depois esticou os ouvidos, ouviu atentamente e, depois de alguns instantes, conseguiu identificar a música que Draco estava atualmente matando. Foi uma música otimista dos anos 90 pelas Irmãs Estranhas e Harry riu.

Ele imaginou dizer a Draco exatamente o quão ruim era seu canto e imaginou Draco fazendo uma birra furiosa. Ele tinha certeza de que, nesse cenário, Draco tentaria atingi-lo com uma série de azarações e talvez alguns outros encantamentos. Harry se imaginou esquivando-se de todas as tentativas de Draco de amaldiçoá-lo e se entregou à fantasia excêntrica de estalar os dedos e produzir uma corda comprida e prateada para prender Draco.

Ele tinha uma grande inclinação pela arte da amarração japonesa, ou Shibari, e não podia deixar de pensar que Draco pareceria divino, amarrado em belas cordas de seda cinza escuro -  _ um forte contraste com sua requintada pele pálida.  _ Harry se permitiu imaginar as cordas deslizando pelos pulsos de Draco, imaginando-o amarrando suas mãos firmemente e repetidamente ao redor do tronco, criando um padrão intricado de nós complexos.

Então, com Draco muito bem amarrado, ele queria levá-lo para trás, forçá-lo contra a parede do quarto e mantê-lo lá sem oportunidade de escapar. Ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar se Draco iria lhe prometer torturar ou se submeter de bom grado, mas poderia pensar em algumas maneiras pelas quais ele poderia gentilmente convencer Draco a se render a ele.

Esticando as pernas e arqueando as costas um pouco, Harry rolou de lado e olhou para a porta do banheiro. Ele percebeu que Draco a deixou entreaberta e sorriu.

Um convite silencioso, talvez? Harry pensou, mas ainda não estava pronto para sair da cama. Ele deixou seus pensamentos vagarem e se estabelecerem no ato de amor da noite passada e estremeceu com a mera memória. Isso fez seu sangue correr para o sul e se acumular na virilha. Tinha sido muito baunilha com um leve toque de perversão, mas fora perfeito, totalmente perfeito.

Pelo amor de Godric Gryffindor, ele pensou enquanto se lembrava de Draco se despindo para ele.

Ele se lembrou de Draco rastejando sobre a cama, parecendo tão pecaminosamente erótico que a lembrança sozinha fez Harry desejar uma repetição. Lembrou-se de como recuperara o controle e de que vontade Draco havia se rendido a ele; o quanto ele gostava de Harry tratando-o como o pequeno príncipe que ele era. Ele ainda podia, e com muita vivacidade, imaginar como Draco era absolutamente divino, com os braços erguidos acima da cabeça e o quanto de uma vez foi sentir que ele se contorcia debaixo dele. Os gemidos e a maneira como ele gritou, perdidos no meio de seu orgasmo, ecoaram em sua mente e Harry estremeceu um pouco.

Ele ficou surpreso com o impacto que Draco fez amor com ele e agora que provou isso, Harry queria mais, muito mais. Draco era sua droga; seu êxtase e ele estava irremediavelmente viciado.

Com um pequeno suspiro, lembrou-se do modo como Draco se derretera contra ele após o ato de fazer amor e como adormecera com o rosto enterrado no peito de Harry, mas não sem dizer que o amava também.

Harry sentiu uma onda de tontura agradável tomar conta dele - era mais como uma onda de serotonina, na verdade, já que o fazia sorrir como um idiota - e se perguntou se Draco se lembrava do que havia dito antes de adormecer.

Curioso demais para permanecer na cama, Harry sentou-se e empurrou o cobertor. Finalmente se levantando, ele deu um tapinha em direção ao banheiro, hesitou por um momento, então, resolutamente, abriu a porta e entrou na sala cheia de vapor.

Draco ainda estava matando a música Weird Sisters e Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Havia algo estranhamente sexy em Draco cantando e ele se perguntou se estava desenvolvendo um novo fetishe.

_ Possivelmente _ , ele pensou, então decidiu que Draco Malfoy era seu fetishe. O canto era apenas um bônus.

Seus olhos procuraram a forma ágil e ele levou um momento para apreciar completamente o corpo nu de Draco, suas longas pernas, suas coxas musculosas, suas nádegas perfeitas e sua pele pálida.

Quando olhar já não era suficiente, Harry resolutamente entrou na sala, abriu a porta de vidro da cabine do chuveiro e entrou. Pouco antes de Draco poder se virar, ele o abraçou por trás, passou os braços firmemente pela cintura e puxou-o contra o corpo. Enquanto a água quente e celeste caía sobre ele, ele deixou as mãos subirem e descerem o estômago de Draco e saborear a maneira como esses músculos abdominais requintados se flexionam sob seu toque.

Suas mãos viajaram p no peito de Draco e ele circulou os polegares sobre os mamilos macios, depois deu um beijo na lateral do pescoço de Draco. Ele chupou a pele e mordeu suavemente, deixando propositadamente uma marca vermelha. Ele gostou da ideia de marcar Draco porque na mente de Harry era isso que Draco era dele.

Draco relaxou em seus braços, inclinou a cabeça para trás e, com os olhos fechados, soltou um gemido suave que fez o pênis de Harry se mexer. Ele empurrou a bunda de Draco e deu outro gemido baixo. A água serviu como um substituto quase perfeito para o lubrificante que ele não tinha em mãos. Seu pênis deslizou entre as nádegas de Draco e ele estremeceu contra ele. O delicioso atrito o deixou totalmente duro e, arrastando as mãos por todo o corpo de Draco, ele colocou uma série de pequenos beijos por todo o pescoço do loiro.

"Bom Dia. Você é uma criatura celestial; você sabia isso?" ele sussurrou e Draco murmurou algo bastante incompreensível em troca.

A mão de Harry encontrou sua ereção bastante proeminente e ele a envolveu, acariciando vagarosamente para cima e para baixo. Draco choramingou e tentou empurrar sua mão, mas Harry o segurou com força, manteve-o pressionado contra seu próprio corpo e tornou impossível para Draco se mover.

"Parece que dois orgasmos na noite passada não foram suficientes para você", brincou Harry e Draco gemeu baixinho.

"Quer mais um?"

Draco torceu a cabeça sem jeito, abriu os olhos e olhou para ele.

" _Por_ _favor_ ", ele suspirou, seus olhos escuros com excitação e luxúria.

Harry empurrou um pouco mais firme.

Seu pênis deslizou sem esforço entre as nádegas de Draco e a sensação foi definitivamente muito agradável.

"Harry", Draco respirou e com uma risada baixa, Harry capturou os lábios de Draco em um beijo lento e sexy.

Ele chamou vários gemidos baixos de Draco e engoliu avidamente todos eles, depois se afastou do beijo e pressionou os lábios contra a bochecha de Draco.

"Desde que você pediu tão bonitinho", Harry murmurou.

Ele acariciou o pênis de Draco com um pouco mais de determinação e construiu um ritmo lento e constante.

Enquanto a respiração de Draco se tornava mais difícil e seus gemidos se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes, Harry acelerou seus golpes e intensificou seu aperto. Ele atacou o pescoço de Draco com vários beijos, mordidas e lambidas e alternou entre golpes firmes e precisos, circulando o polegar ao redor da cabeça do pênis de Draco.

Draco choramingou e fez um som delicioso que Harry não sabia como descrever. Ele se concentrou em deixar sua mão voar para cima e para baixo no eixo de Draco e acrescentou determinação à firmeza de seus golpes.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, os quadris de Draco se contraíram, seus joelhos dobraram e ele gemeu. Ele jorrou toda a mão de Harry, embora a água quase imediatamente lavasse qualquer vestígio do fluido branco grosso e desaparecesse pelo ralo.

Afrouxando seu domínio sobre Draco, Harry permitiu que ele se virasse em seus braços e encantou-se com o fato de a água quente não ser o único culpado pelas bochechas lindamente coradas de Draco.

"Salazar, Harry, três orgasmos em menos de doze horas, você está tentando me matar?"

Draco sorriu, pateta.

"Não, não tentando matar você, apenas tentando fazer você meu", Harry sorriu.

Em resposta, Draco o beijou.

Harry retribuiu e eles se beijaram por um tempo até Draco relutantemente se separar. Ele sorriu, lambeu os lábios e então, para espanto de Harry, fez algo que ele não esperava.

Draco graciosamente caiu de joelhos bem na frente dele e a respiração de Harry ficou presa na garganta.

Seu coração batia forte no peito quando ele olhou para Draco e Draco olhou para ele, olhos arregalados, lábios ligeiramente abertos.

"Nossa, você é tão lindo", Harry sussurrou.

Segurando a bochecha de Draco, ele brincou com o polegar sobre os lábios de Draco.

"Você é um pecado, Draco Malfoy, um pecado sobre pernas."

Os olhos de Draco escureceram.

Harry não tinha dúvida de que suas palavras estavam excitando Draco e sorrindo, ele arquivou essas informações para referência futura. Ele estava prestes a dizer mais um pouco, mas Draco o calou, inclinando-se para a frente, separando os lábios e chupando seu pau duro.

Harry gemeu e quando a boca úmida e quente de Draco engoliu sua dureza, ele quase involuntariamente deu um tapinha nos quadris. Draco sugou com força e com determinação e habilidade. As mãos de Harry voaram para os cabelos de Draco e ele torceu os dedos nas mechas loiras e molhadas. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e pensou: _ sim, é isso, meu amor, me chupa. _

Ele gemeu, maravilhado com o quão habilidoso Draco era com sua língua e boca e como seus dentes nunca enfeitaram seu pênis sensível. Ele se forçou a olhar para Draco, o encontrou olhando para ele e sentiu seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso.

"Porra, Draco, você é tão bom!" ele encorajou.

Ele estava decididamente bêbado ao ver Draco de joelhos.

Draco sorriu ao redor de seu pênis e dobrou seus esforços.

Harry não tinha palavras para descrever o quão perfeito Draco parecia certo neste momento, ajoelhando-se diante dele por sua própria vontade, dando-lhe o boquete mais perfeito. Draco abriu as mãos contra as coxas e as unhas cravaram um pouco na pele, mas Harry não se importava, de fato, ele gostou muito. Isso parecia tão certo, tão bom, tão perfeito e o fato de ele nem sequer ter pedido para Draco, mas que o próprio Draco havia decidido dar a ele um, o tornava ainda mais doce.

Incapaz de resistir a prolongar sua libertação, Harry fechou os olhos e permitiu que seu orgasmo surgisse através dele. Depois de mais algumas chupadas hábeis e um aviso fraco, Harry ergueu os quadris e ficou duro, enchendo a boca de Draco com a seu gozo. Ele sentiu Draco engolir em torno de seu pênis, forçou os olhos a se abrirem e observou Draco se afastar lentamente e lambeu seus lábios vermelhos e inchados.

Ele se levantou cautelosamente e Harry instintivamente o ajudou a levantar, puxou-o para seus braços e o beijou ferozmente.

"Eu nunca vou deixar você ir de novo", ele sussurrou contra os lábios de Draco.

Draco cantarolou em aprovação ao ouvir essa promessa.

Eles compartilharam outro beijo preguiçoso, então Harry inspecionou as várias garrafas na prateleira dentro do chuveiro de Draco e pegou a lavagem do corpo. Ele esguichou uma quantidade abundante do líquido com cheiro de limão na mão e puxou Draco para longe do fluxo de água. Ele o ensaboou em uma espessa camada de sabão e Draco simplesmente ficou lá e aproveitou tudo.

Harry enxaguou a lavagem do corpo, lavou o cabelo de Draco e o condicionou também, e se divertiu bastante quando Draco retribuiu o favor e até lhe entregou uma escova de dentes sobressalente e um creme dental.

Enquanto Draco saiu do chuveiro, Harry escovou os dentes, desligou a água e depois saiu do chuveiro. Draco silenciosamente entregou-lhe uma toalha e, secando primeiro o cabelo bagunçado e depois o resto do corpo, Harry estava prestes a perguntar se poderia pegar emprestado uma cueca boxer quando Draco lhe ofereceu um par e um roupão branco macio.

Ele aceitou tudo com gratidão, junto com um beijo, e quando Draco estava prestes a sair do banheiro, Harry pegou seu pulso e o puxou de volta.

"Você se lembra do que me disse ontem à noite?" ele perguntou baixinho, curioso demais para não perguntar.

Ele cuidadosamente afastou uma mecha do cabelo úmido de Draco e puxou-o para trás da orelha.

"Hum, eu sei", Draco assentiu, mas não disse mais nada.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa para Draco.

Em resposta, Draco sorriu, deu um beijo atrevido na ponta do nariz de Harry e o deixou sozinho no banheiro. Harry ficou de pé, chocado por vários momentos, depois conseguiu se recompor e balançou a cabeça. Ele suspirou e se perguntou se conseguiria espancar Draco por suas provocações.

"Moleque atrevido", ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Ele vestiu a cueca emprestada e enrolou o roupão macio em volta de si, depois amarrou-o na frente e saiu do banheiro para examinar a bagunça de roupas no chão do quarto. Com um aceno de mão e um feitiço sem varinha, sem palavras, ele arrumou um pouco. As roupas limpas se dobraram ordenadamente em uma pilha na cadeira ao lado da cômoda, enquanto as roupas sujas voavam para a cesta de lavar roupa no canto. Balançando a cabeça para si mesmo, Harry desceu as escadas e encontrou Draco, que estava brincando com seu companheiro peludo temporário.

"Sem café?" Harry perguntou.

Draco parou sua brincadeira e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

“Eu pensei que poderíamos sair para tomar café da manhã? Eu tenho que levar Kona para passear " ele disse e Harry sorriu.

"Neste traje?"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Eu tenho um par de jeans velhos que podem combinar com você."

Harry sentiu-se tentado a perguntar por que ele possuía um par de jeans, mas decidiu contra.

"Tenho certeza de que uma das minhas camisetas cairá em você também."

Harry entrou na cozinha de plano aberto e serviu-se de um copo de água fria. Casualmente encostado no balcão da cozinha, ele tomou vários goles e sorriu para Draco.

"Acordo, embora eu me reserve o direito de te arrebatar novamente quando voltarmos", disse ele, interiormente satisfeito quando as bochechas de Draco coraram um pouco.

Draco se levantou, deu um tapinha na cabeça de Kona e murmurou algo sobre procurar roupas adequadas para Harry usar. Harry sorriu para o copo de água, esvaziou-o e depois foi brincar com Kona, que estava mais do que agradecida pela atenção.


	16. Um passeio no parque

Harry esperou pacientemente que Draco soltar Kona da guia, observou-o brincar com o lindo cachorro e depois jogar uma bola de tênis amarela brilhante o mais longe que podia.

Kona saiu correndo, latindo e correu atrás da bola. Dando um passo em direção a Draco, Harry colocou um braço em volta da cintura, apertou o quadril e o puxou para mais perto. O loiro veio de bom grado e, sentindo-se bastante ousado, Harry pegou a coleira e colocou em volta dos ombros de Draco.

"Bonito", ele sorriu e engoliu o restante do que ele gostaria de dizer -  _ você ficaria tão fodidamente lindo com uma coleira cravejada de esmeraldas no pescoço e essa guia presa a um O-ring na frente. _

"Eu não sou um cachorro, você sabe", Draco disse com um olhar indiferente.

"Nah, você é meu pequeno príncipe", brincou Harry com uma risada.

Draco revirou os olhos, ironicamente, depois conseguiu chocar Harry com o que ele disse em seguida.

"Há coisas melhores que você poderia fazer com essa guia."

O brilho travesso em seus olhos era inconfundível.

"Oh?"

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa.

Draco apenas piscou para ele e não disse mais nada, o que irritou e intrigou Harry, porque ele podia pensar em várias coisas, ele poderia fazer com Draco apenas com a guia.

Ele assistiu Draco se abaixar para pegar a bola de tênis - agora encharcada de saliva de Kona que havia voltado com ela e, por um segundo, Harry teve que lutar contra o desejo de bater na bunda de Draco. Não porque ele queria puni-lo, mas porque parecia tão delicioso naqueles jeans pretos justos que ele escolhera usar.

Quando Draco os colocou pela primeira vez, Harry lutou consigo mesmo. A mera visão, a sugestividade daqueles jeans, o fez querer jogar Draco na cama e devora-lo. Ele quase disse isso a Draco, mas tinha certeza de que o olhar em seus olhos o denunciara. Draco olhou para ele por um longo tempo, engoliu em seco e finalmente corou um tom adorável de vermelho rosado.

Depois que Draco jogou a bola para Kona e sorrateiramente lançou um feitiço de limpeza sem varinha na mão pegajosa, ele voltou sua atenção para Harry e sorriu.

"Você estava dizendo?"

"Não estava dizendo nada."

Harry sorriu, puxou Draco um pouco mais para perto e jogou propriedade pela proverbial janela quando lhe deu um beijo moralmente questionável que se transformou em uma batalha acalorada das línguas.

Nem mesmo os latidos persistentes de Kona conseguiram separá-los e foi preciso pular para os dois e quase enviá-los voando de costas para quebrar o beijo.

"Você é impertinente demais para o seu próprio bem", Harry resmungou e soltou Draco.

Ele se abaixou, pegou a bola de Kona e a jogou alguns metros mais longe do que Draco.

"Ela é filha única, são atraentes de atenção".

Draco riu e Harry deu a ele um olhar aguçado.

"Você me faz querer dizer algo que você não gosta."

"Vá em frente, Potter, me bata com seu pior insulto."

"Mimado, mimado, moleque mimado", Harry disse e mentalmente se preparou para começar a se defender de azarações.

“Aww, Harry, você diz as coisas mais doces! Embora eu me ofenda por ser chamado de pirralho. Acho que o Príncipe das Trevas da Sonserina tem um toque muito melhor, não é?

Harry curvou-se ironicamente.

"Sua Alteza Real, é uma honra."

“Agora olhe para isso, finalmente um Grifinório que conhece seu lugar; aos pés de um lorde Draco Lucius Malfoy, príncipe das trevas ..."

"Promotor Extraordinaire e Fiendfyre dos tribunais Wizengamot ..." Harry fez uma pausa e deu um passo mais perto.

Ele fixou Draco com um olhar penetrante e sorriu diabolicamente, depois baixou a voz para um mero sussurro.

"Se minha memória me serve bem, foi você quem estava aos meus pés esta manhã, e não o contrário."

Ele observou Draco engolir em seco e agarrou as duas pontas da guia ainda penduradas no pescoço de Draco.

"Quer fazer isso de novo?" Harry falou demoradamente. “Você parecia bastante confortável com meu pau na sua linda boquinha, me chupando. Draco, onde você aprendeu a ser tão imundo? ” ele brincou descaradamente, sustentou o olhar de Draco e observou seus olhos escurecerem, observando-o se contorcer e rir baixinho.

"Circe, Salazar e Merlin", Draco respirou. "Você definitivamente está me compensando, não é?"

"Oh, definitivamente, vou fazer você choramingar embaixo de mim, me implorando para deixar você gozar em pouco tempo."

"Eu -" Draco começou, mas deixou a frase inacabada.

Em vez disso, ele puxou a guia das mãos de Harry que a soltou. Ele deixou Draco se curvar, pegar a bola de Kona e recuou enquanto Draco tentava distrair sua mente - e seu pênis, sem dúvida, latejante - das imagens totalmente pornográficas que Harry propositalmente plantou ali.

_ Você está gostando demais disso, uma pequena voz em sua cabeça lhe disse  _ e Harry não pôde deixar de concordar.

No entanto, ele também estava dolorosamente ciente de que Draco ainda não sabia nada sobre a extensão de seu amor pela dominancia e o tipo de relacionamento que ele preferia e seu pulso coçava um pouco, lembrando-o gentilmente de um tempo, há muito, muito tempo que ele preferiria esquecer dada a chance.

Naquela época, Charlie havia se oferecido para oblivia-lo, para tirar essas memórias para sempre, mas ele rejeitara essa oferta, determinado a lidar com seus demônios, determinado a aprender com seus erros, determinado a crescer e se tornar uma pessoa mais forte, um melhor homem, um Dom experiente.

Pelo resto da manhã, Harry se conteve resolutamente e pôs uma tampa em todos os seus comentários perversos. Ele não conseguiu parar de pensar neles, mas decidiu dar um tempo a Draco.

Quando o meio-dia e meio chegou e Kona se exauriu e o estômago dele e de Draco começou a roncar, Harry convidou Draco para almoçar e eles seguiram em direção a Rua Portobello, no coração de Notting Hill. Draco sugeriu um restaurante ramen japonês e Harry assentiu em silêncio.

Enquanto caminhavam, com Draco segurando a trela de Kona em uma mão, Harry não resistiu à tentação de pegar a mão livre de Draco e eles caminharam em um silêncio confortável, que Harry logo quebrou. Seu comportamento dominante anterior pesava em sua mente e ele simplesmente tinha que ter certeza de que Draco não se ofendera com sua atitude e agora estava apenas colocando uma máscara para manter seus pensamentos e sentimentos para si mesmo.

"Draco", ele falou suavemente. "Me desculpe, se eu fui um pouco explícito antes", ele se desculpou, levemente surpreso quando Draco se virou e olhou para ele com um sorriso.

"Você tem uma boca muito suja, Potter, sabia disso?"

"Me disseram", Harry deu de ombros.

"Relaxe, eu gosto de um pouco de conversa suja, é exitante. O tipo mais doce de foda mental, na verdade, desde que o real aconteça algum tempo depois da conversa, é claro."

"Eu não me oporia a receber outro boquete de você, você é muito bom."

"Você também, Harry, você também."

Draco sorriu e interrompeu a conversa quando chegaram ao restaurante e perceberam que não havia mesas do lado de fora. Draco amarrou Kona a um poste de luz ao qual ela se opôs com um longo gemido e Harry deu um tapinha na cabeça dela e a acariciou atrás das orelhas.

Ela deu um uivo baixo de aprovação e os dois entraram no restaurante. Harry deixou Draco escolher sua mesa e eles acabaram sentados perto da janela, onde Kona podia vê-los. Um jovem garçom japonês se aproximou deles, serviu-lhes um copo de água com limão e entregou-lhes o cardápio. Harry colocou o dele na mesa e sorriu quando Draco franziu a testa.

"Não me diga que você não está com fome?" ele queria saber.

"Faminto", Harry respondeu com sinceridade.

"Você pede, me surpreenda com algo bom."

Draco assentiu e riu.

"Almoço surpresa chegando", disse ele, percorreu o menu e chamou o garçom. Enquanto fazia o pedido, Harry olhou para fora da janela e brincou com o pingente de dragão no pescoço.

Ainda estava quente e frio ao toque, o que era estranho, e Harry lembrou-se de contar a verdade a Draco em breve.


	17. A caixa de Pandora

Vestido com calças de couro preto feitas sob medida, uma camisa de botões bordô e uma jaqueta de couro preta justa, Harry se aproximou com confiança da entrada da Caixa de Pandora, a masmorra BDSM mais exclusiva de Londres. Ele entregou ao volumoso e assustador guarda de segurança na entrada seu cartão de convite para a festa privada de Caleb, bem como seu cartão de membro de platina, que o habilitava a todos os tipos de privilégios VIP.

"Como se eu não o reconhecesse a um quilometro de distância", Ekon riu e devolveu o cartão de convite e o cartão de membro de Harry. Ele se afastou e empurrou a porta do clube.

"Belo colar, _senhor_ ", disse ele quando Harry passou por ele e Harry deu um sorriso malicioso que Ekon retornou com ferocidade.

"Obrigado, E", ele respondeu educadamente, depois desapareceu dentro do clube.

Ele havia acessado a luta de hoje à noite com um colar de símbolos de triskelion cravejado de diamantes, que Charlie lhe dera no vigésimo primeiro aniversário.

Ele raramente usava, mas para a festa de hoje à noite, ele queria algo especial.

Em um clube de fetiche, usar couro era geralmente a maneira perfeita de se misturar à multidão.

Um colar cravejado de diamantes, encantado para brilhar intensamente mesmo com pouca luz, dava a sua roupa toda um pouco de uma vantagem elegante, mas mesmo assim uma vantagem.

Subindo as escadas, Harry desceu por um corredor mal iluminado, feito para parecer o interior de um castelo medieval. Era o tema de corrida do clube e, à noite, como hoje à noite, quando Harry não estava no espaço mental de Dom, o lugar nunca deixava de lembrá-lo um pouco de Hogwarts e ele ria para si mesmo.

_Sem todo o equipamento divertido de tortura_ , ele pensou com um sorriso malicioso e empurrou a porta da sala Sapphire. Era a maior e mais luxuosa sala de jogos e eventos do clube, equipada com bar próprio, uma ampla seleção de móveis BDSM de alta qualidade e um armário cheio de vários brinquedos, equipamentos bondage e outras coisas divertidas.

Você tinha que, é claro, comprar quaisquer brinquedos antes de poder usá-los em uma cena. O clube tinha uma política rígida de não compartilhar brinquedos, que Harry valorizava tanto quanto os pilares fundamentais do BDSM - Seguro, Sane, Consensual.

"Harry!"

"Trinity", Harry sorriu e permitiu que a imponente Dominatrix o envolvesse em um abraço quase esmagador de ossos.

"Você está ... gostosa", ele elogiou, admirando suas meias arrastão pretas e seu lindo espartilho vermelho quando ela se afastou e provocou correndo as mãos pelos musculos em seu braço.

"Parece que você saiu da minha fantasia", ela paquerou descaradamente e Harry riu.

"Há rumores de que você prefere seus meninos aos seus pés, _senhora_."

Harry piscou.

“Engraçado, ouvi a mesma coisa sobre você. Deveríamos tocar juntos algum dia, realmente colocar meu novo submisso pelo seu treinamento" disse Trinity e jogou um braço em seu ombro. Ela gritou um pouco quando Harry apertou o braço em volta da cintura dela e segurou seu quadril com firmeza.

"Hum, eu adoraria, mas estou em um relacionamento estável hoje em dia", Harry educadamente rejeitou sua oferta, mas beijou-a na bochecha para adoçar o golpe.

Ela fez beicinho para ele e Harry revirou os olhos, depois se retirou dela e deu suas desculpas. Ele viu Caleb no bar e ficou extremamente agradecido quando seu amigo lhe entregou uma garrafa de cerveja gelada no momento em que ele se aproximou. Ele tomou um gole lânguido, sentou-se no banquinho ao lado de Caleb e recostou-se no balcão.

"Onde está o aniversariante?" ele perguntou.

"Se misturando", Caleb respondeu com um encolher de ombros. “Dei a ele a noite de folga. Além de brincar com qualquer um que não seja eu, ele é livre para fazer o que quiser. "

"Você não é um Dom benevolente?" Harry brincou com uma risada baixa, tirou a jaqueta de couro e a colocou no banquinho vazio ao lado dele.

"Apenas uma vez por ano."

Caleb riu e bateu sua garrafa de cerveja na de Harry.

“Onde está seu novo animal de estimação precioso? Eu pensei que você poderia finalmente apresentá-lo para mim, mas não, você aparece sozinha novamente. Estou começando a pensar que seu Draco é uma invenção da sua imaginação. "

"Se isso fosse verdade, eu não perderia meu tempo na aplicação da lei, mas escreveria romances."

Harry se virou um pouco e deu uma olhada em Caleb. Ele não o via há algumas semanas e não podia negar que seu amigo parecia muito bom.

"O amor combina com você", ele elogiou e Caleb sorriu.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você, só fiz uma menção ao nome dele e seus olhos começaram a brilhar mais que o seu colar", disse Caleb, então se inclinou e no momento em que abriu a boca, Harry soube exatamente o que estava prestes a perguntar.

"Você já contou a ele?"

Harry balançou a cabeça.

Caleb levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Faz ... quanto tempo você oficializou as coisas?"

"Quase dois meses."

Harry deu de ombros e Caleb deu a ele um olhar de reprovação que era mais eficaz do que mil palavras.

"Eu tentei, realmente, tentei", Harry tentou se defender e o olhar de Caleb ficou murcho.

"Ele esteve ocupado com um caso gigante nas últimas duas semanas, não está no espaço certo para lidar com isso", Harry tentou explicar e bufou quando Caleb apenas apertou os lábios em resposta.

"Não seja tão crítico."

Harry suspirou, exasperação rastejando em sua voz e depois de mais um momento de tortura, a expressão de Caleb suavizou e ele sorriu.

"Eu acho que você está fazendo uma montanha do monte, Harry", disse ele, sua voz suave e calma e Harry olhou sua cerveja em silêncio e examinou a sala.

Ele viu Stefan perto de uma mesa cheia de presentes de aniversário, que estava envolvida em uma conversa animada com um grupo de pessoas. Ele se permitiu sair da zona enquanto tentava resolver seus pensamentos.

Seis semanas se passaram desde que Kingsley Shacklebolt anunciou oficialmente sua promoção, seis semanas desde que ele e Draco dormiram juntos pela primeira vez e, desde então, sua vida sexual havia sido explosiva, para dizer o mínimo.

Ele mal podia se cansar de Draco e o loiro não se cansava de aguentar. Enquanto eles conseguiam ter conversas civilizadas e encontros baunilha, uma vez que começavam a se tocar e a se beijar, eles nunca conseguiam manter as mãos longe um do outro. Harry tentou o seu melhor para controlar seu lado dominante, mas Draco era tão submisso que achou cada vez mais difícil se segurar.

Um aperto suave do joelho puxou Harry de volta ao mundo real e ele olhou para um Caleb.

"Eu realmente poderia usar o seu conselho", ele admitiu e Caleb sorriu conscientemente.

Caleb escorregou do banquinho do bar, disse ao barman que lhe entregasse um balde de seis cervejas, ele fez um gesto para Harry segui-lo. Harry pegou sua jaqueta de couro e eles foram para uma das salas laterais.

Era uma pequena sala com dois confortáveis sofás de couro vermelho e preto e uma mesa de café de madeira negra africana. Era simples e seu único objetivo era fornecer privacidade antes de uma peça, um lugar tranquilo para discutir limites, desejos e necessidades antes de uma cena começar.

Caleb colocou o balde de seis em cima da mesa, sentou-se e colocou o tornozelo esquerdo em cima da coxa direita. Harry desajeitadamente caiu no outro sofá, recostou-se e esticou as pernas.

"A última vez que conversamos, você me disse que seu Draco gostava muito do uso criativo de uma coleira de cachorro".

Caleb sorriu e Harry sorriu com a lembrança. Draco estava bastante atrevido naquele dia e depois que eles voltaram para o apartamento de Draco, levando Kona para uma longa caminhada, Draco havia brincado com Harry com uma ponta da guia.

Harry utilizou suas habilidades de Auror, girou, agarrou a trela e rapidamente a amarrou nos pulsos de Draco antes de arrastá-lo para cima, levantando os braços amarrados de Draco acima da cabeça, prendendo-os na parede e mostrando a Draco exatamente o que aconteceu com os promotores loiros sexy que não mantiveram as mãos para si.

"Ele gostou bastante disso", Harry assentiu.

"Ele também tem uma certa inclinação por cordas, embora até agora apenas amarrei suas mãos na cama e tudo foi completamente espontâneo e no calor do momento, não planejado. No entanto, ele gosta bastante do apelidinho que eu dei a ele."

"Oh?"

Caleb levantou uma sobrancelha, mas Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Prometi a ele que manteria isso entre nós."

"Justo, uma promessa é uma promessa."

Caleb assentiu em aprovação.

"Você já tentou algo um pouco mais excêntrico?"

Sabendo que ele não podia contar a Caleb sobre o feitiço de runas antigo que ele usara em Draco outro dia - o que resultou em Draco ficando completamente intocado e quase caindo no subespaço - Harry mencionou a palmada suave que havia dado a Draco e quanto Draco tinha gostado.

* * *

**Início do Flashback**

* * *

_ "Meninos travessos como você devem ser espancados", Harry rosnou, agarrou Draco e o jogou de frente. Draco gritou de surpresa, virou a cabeça para o lado e desafiadoramente olhou para Harry, que sentiu sua mão tremer. _

_ "Eu te desafio, Potter." _

_ Draco sorriu para ele e a coceira de dar uns tapas firmemente as nádegas de Draco ficou mais intensa, mas ele resistiu a ceder a seus instintos. _

_ Em vez disso, ele hesitou. _

_ Ele olhou para Draco, realmente olhou, mas quando não viu nada além de pura excitação e atrevimento, decidiu arriscar.  Certificando-se de que Draco pudesse ver sua mão, ele a ergueu e, assim que Draco respirou fundo, Harry colocou a palma da mão na bunda nua de Draco e se deliciou positivamente com o som resultante. Sua mão se conectou com a nádega esquerda de Draco, deixando uma marca vermelha muito boa da mão. _

_ Draco gritou, enterrou o rosto no colchão e soltou um gemido baixo quando um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. O impacto da mão de Harry se conectando com sua bunda claramente o surpreendeu. _

_ Harry acariciou gentilmente a marca que havia deixado para trás. Ele deixou os dedos caírem sobre ele e se inclinou. Ele beijou sua bochecha com ternura, depois pressionou os lábios no ouvido de Draco. _

_ "Você está bem?" ele perguntou baixinho e soltou um pequeno suspiro de alívio quando Draco acenou com a cabeça no colchão, virou a cabeça e olhou para ele com olhos levemente lacrimejantes. _

_ "Porra - eu não acho que você realmente faria isso." _

_ "Hm, você me desafiou." Harry apontou e deu um beijo suave na orelha de Draco _

_ Ele esfregou a pele sensível suavemente e cantarolou. _

_ "Você odeia isso?" ele queria saber. _

_ "Não", Draco admitiu com sinceridade e Harry percebeu que ser tão honesto não poderia ter sido fácil para Draco. _

_ Sua voz era quase inaudível e, poupando-o de mais perguntas, Harry beijou o ombro de Draco. _

_ Ele seguiu uma série de beijinhos na espinha de Draco e depois beijou cada centímetro da marca que havia deixado na nádega de Draco. Ele beijou e lambeu e beliscou a pele sensível e Draco tremeu embaixo dele. _

_ Harry podia sentir Draco pressionando sua virilha contra o colchão e viu o jeito que ele apertou e relaxou suas bochechas. Harry deslizou um único dedo na fenda entre as nádegas de Draco, procurou o buraco e o provocou com ternura, esfregando círculos suaves em torno da carne enrugada. _

_ Ele mordeu a bunda de Draco, depois acalmou a mordida com os lábios e a língua. Draco gemeu e murmurou algo totalmente incoerente. _

_ Depois de um tempo, Harry parou, se afastou e pressionou os lábios contra a orelha de Draco. _

_ “Você é um principezinho tão bom que não esta sendo mais mais mimado. Eu tirei essa birra na base dos tapas, não foi?" _

_ Para surpresa de Harry - ele não esperava uma resposta para sua pergunta, especialmente porque havia usado o apelido de Draco - Draco deu um aceno fraco e Harry se afastou e olhou para Draco. Ele olhou para o rosto e encontrou Draco mordendo nervosamente o lábio inferior. _

_ "Você está bem?" Harry perguntou mais uma vez, apenas um pouco preocupado. _

_ Em resposta, Draco suspirou. _

_ Suas bochechas coraram, e ele desviou os olhos. _

_ "Gostou, não foi?" Harry cutucou suavemente, imaginando se uma simples pergunta do tipo sim ou não poderia ser mais fácil para Draco em seu estado atual. _

_ Levou alguns minutos para Draco finalmente responder e quando ele fez sua voz era baixa e trêmula. _

_ "Sim, sim, eu gostei", ele respirou e Harry sorriu e acariciou os cabelos de Draco carinhosamente. _

_ "Quer mais?" Harry empurrou e gentilmente traçou o contorno de sua mão na bunda de Draco. _

_ Ele nem ficou surpreso quando Draco assentiu, mas achou absolutamente agradável quando Draco ficou vermelho e o beijou gentilmente. _

_ Parte dele queria fazer Draco pedir, mas ele tinha a sensação de que não iria dar certo, então, em vez disso, ele beijou o ombro de Draco e o seduziu de uma maneira totalmente diferente. _

_ "Tome quatro e eu vou te amarrar até você gritar meu nome", ele sussurrou no ouvido de Draco. _

_ Draco praticamente choramingou e Harry se perguntou se ele poderia pedir por isso afinal. _

_ Ele não fez. _

_ Ele fez; no entanto, acenar com entusiasmo e depois enterre o rosto no colchão. Harry enfiou a mão na de Draco e segurou com firmeza, acariciou a bunda empolgada de Draco com ternura, e sabiamente deu a Draco alguns momentos para se preparar mentalmente. _

_ "Pronto?" ele verificou e no momento em que Draco assentiu, Harry colocou a mão firmemente na bunda de Draco. _

_ Draco gemeu, seu grito abafado pelo colchão e Harry apertou a mão de Draco com força. Ele lhe deu um momento para relaxar, admirou a pele avermelhada da bunda de Draco, e então baixou a mão novamente. _

_ Seu terceiro golpe foi quase tão duro quanto o primeiro e Draco tremeu, empurrou os quadris e gemeu no colchão. Harry não esperou que Draco terminasse, mas deu o golpe final e Draco chorou e choramingou baixinho. _

* * *

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Quando Harry ficou em silêncio, Caleb sorriu.

"E foi por isso que pedi para você treinar meu sub porque você entende melhor do que ninguém", elogiou ele e Harry sentiu-se corar um pouco.

"Entender o quê?" Harry franziu o cenho.

"As coisas sutis, as coisas que as pessoas não dizem, não fazem, você as sente, é bom em ler as pessoas."

"Eu não costumava ser", Harry riu.

"Quando eu tinha 14 anos, essa garota tinha uma queda enorme por mim e eu fiquei completamente alheio até que meu melhor amigo me disse."

“Bem, parece que doze anos de prática fizeram o mundo do bem. Tom Riddle teve alguma coisa a ver com isso, por acaso? Caleb brincou e Harry revirou os olhos.

Caleb tinha uma propensão por tentar descobrir a história por trás da palavra segura de Harry, mas Harry tinha certeza de que Caleb nunca conseguiria que ele divulgasse qualquer informação sobre essa parte de sua vida.

"Cai fora, eu não vou lhe contar, nem mesmo se você me mostrar o cano."

"Você está pedindo?"

Os olhos de Caleb brilharam de alegria.

"Eu nem vou dignificar isso com uma resposta, Reid."

"Limites devidamente anotados e respeitados."

Caleb assentiu com um sorriso, depois ficou sério.

"Você falou com ele sobre isso depois, não falou?" ele queria saber e Harry inclinou a cabeça. Claro, ele havia conversado com Draco sobre isso. Fazia várias horas depois, mas eles haviam conversado.

* * *

** Início do Flashback **

* * *

_ Harry assistiu com um sorriso divertido enquanto os dois personagens do filme brincavam na fogueira e se perseguiam na praia. _

_ Na beira da água, Eric alcançou Julia e o sorriso de Harry tornou-se um sorriso, enquanto observava Eric abraçar o pulso de Julia. Ela fez um comentário atrevido, lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador e Eric deu um tapa no traseiro de maiô, depois a puxou para dentro para  _ _ seus braços e a beijou. _

_ Ele sentiu Draco endurecer e ofegar ao lado dele e soube imediatamente o que Draco estava pensando. Virando a cabeça levemente, ele olhou para Draco e notou o leve rubor em sua bochecha e o jeito que ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele puxou Draco um pouco mais para perto, inclinou-se e deu um beijo suave na bochecha de Draco. Ele deixou sua mão viajar pela parte de trás da coxa de Draco, segurou sua nádega esquerda e apertou suavemente. _

_ "Knut pelos seus pensamentos", ele respirou contra a bochecha de Draco. _

_ Draco estremeceu e soltou um gemido baixo quando Harry apertou sua bunda novamente. _

_ "Você realmente gostou, não é?" ele perguntou, se afastando um pouco e olhou para o rosto corado de Draco. _

_ Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e sua respiração estava um pouco irregular. Ele era uma visão bonita e Harry sentiu seu pênis se mexer com um interesse leve. _

_ Em vez de agir, ele notou a mão trêmula de Draco e colocou a sua em cima dela, apertando suavemente. _

_ "Eu-" Draco sussurrou e corou um pouco mais. _

_ "Me diga", Harry encorajou gentilmente. _

_ "Me diz o que você gostou sobre isso." _

_ "Eu não tenho certeza", Draco disse timidamente. _

_ "A dor foi um pouco intensa, mas o que você fez depois, foi tão quente", ele admitiu e desviou os olhos. _

_ Filme esquecido, Harry se mexeu um pouco, colocou um dedo embaixo do queixo de Draco e gentilmente convenceu Draco a olhar para ele. _

_ Demorou um pouco de persuasão, mas, eventualmente, ele cedeu e olhou para cima. Seus olhos estavam quase escuros de excitação e Harry sorriu suavemente. _

_ Ele não precisava que Draco dissesse as palavras, tinha certeza de que Draco se divertira e que não conseguia parar de pensar no momento em que a mão de Harry se conectou com sua bunda nua, não conseguia parar de pensar em Harry acariciando a pele sensível depois, beijando, lambendo, mordendo muito gentilmente. _

_ "Você sabe, Draco, há uma linha tênue entre prazer e dor. O que você sentiu não foi tanto a dor, mas o prazer que se seguiu. Isso te excitou, fez você querer mais. _

_ "Eu nunca me senti assim, você está me transformando em um monstro excêntrico, Potter." _

_ Draco sorriu e Harry riu. Em algum lugar no meio de toda a timidez estava seu atrevido Draco e Harry pensou que sabia exatamente como fazê-lo sair para brincar. _

_ Inclinando-se, ele beijou a lateral do pescoço de Draco e mordeu a pele sensível suavemente. Draco choramingou e deixou a cabeça cair contra o encosto do sofá. Ele virou a cabeça e expôs o pescoço para Harry. _

_ Harry o atacou com uma série de pequenas lambidas e mordidas, depois chupou o lóbulo da orelha de Draco na boca e repetidamente passou a língua sobre ele. Ao fazê-lo, sua mão encontrou o caminho para a bunda de Draco e ele apertou, massageando a nádega atrativa através das calças soltas de Draco. _

_ Draco gemeu baixinho e Harry respirou calorosamente pelo pescoço de Draco. Seu hálito quente e a pele resfriada por saliva se moldaram perfeitamente e Draco murmurou algo que parecia estranhamente por favor, mais. Trazendo a boca para perto da orelha de Draco, Harry a beijou suavemente, depois abriu a boca para falar. _

_ “Eu amei, a sua birra foi quase você implorando, estava tão gostoso daquele jeito. Sua pele ficou com um tom adorável de vermelho. Adoro a ideia de marca da minha mão na sua bunda. Você é meu, todo meu. Eu amo deixar uma marca pequena e impertinente em você, para eu imaginar e você sentir, uma tesão fora do normal. Hum, Draco, você parecia tão bem, e os sons que você fez— ” _

_ Harry fez uma pausa e se afastou para olhar o rosto de Draco. Ele estava olhando para ele, de olhos arregalados, parecendo que estava prestes a se afastar e Harry queria arrebenta-lo, queria tirá-lo de todas as roupas, conjurar uma corda para prender os pulsos nas costas e transar com ele aqui mesmo no sofá, com as pernas afastadas e todo o corpo tremendo a cada metida. _

_ "Eu quero mais", Draco sussurrou, corou, e soltou um gemido suave e abafado. _

_ "Caralho Harry, foda-se, o que você fez comigo?" _

_ Harry sorriu. _

_ Ele sabia que Draco não tinha a intenção de dizer que queria mais, que havia passado por seus lábios antes que ele pudesse se conter. Querendo recompensar Draco por sua honestidade, Harry se inclinou e capturou os lábios de Draco em um terno e amoroso beijo. _

_ Quando ele se afastou, ele olhou profundamente nos olhos de Draco e sorriu. _

_ "Vou lhe dar cinco segundos de vantagem antes de começar a persegui-lo", ele sussurrou e os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. _

_ Quando se deu conta do que Harry acabara de dizer, ele se retirou do abraço de Harry, saiu do sofá e subiu as escadas correndo. _

_ Harry riu, levantou-se, espreguiçou-se languidamente e lentamente, depois seguiu Draco sem pressa. Ele não tinha intenção dar uma surra em Draco novamente, mas sabia por experiência que a antecipação do inevitável era quase tão emocionante quanto o próprio evento. _

* * *

** Fim do Flashback **

* * *

"Jesus, porra, Cristo, Potter, seu homem está praticamente implorando para você bater nele, ele deixa você amarrá-lo e sussurrar coisas sujas no ouvido dele e você ainda não fala com ele? Eu não entendo você. Pelo que você me disse, eu nunca conheci uma pessoa mais naturalmente submissa  do que o seu Draco" disse Caleb com firmeza e começou a segunda cerveja.

Ele olhou para Harry com um olhar penetrante. Harry queria se contorcer, queria rir e queria desviar o olhar, mas ele não fez nada disso. Ele segurou o olhar de Caleb, olhou diretamente nos olhos e suspirou.

"Logo", ele murmurou e percebeu que Caleb não estava satisfeito com sua resposta, mas não disse nada para empurrá-lo ainda mais. Ele gostou disso. O senso de decoro de Caleb foi realmente refrescante. Ele sabia exatamente quando empurrar e quando recuar.


	18. Fiendfyre Furioso, Dragão Desanimado

Almoçado ensacado, fresco de um novo restaurante italiano não muito longe do Ministério, na mão, Harry caminhou pelo corredor e em direção às Câmaras do Ministério Público.

Ele ouviu Draco muito antes de vê-lo e isso o fez parar rapidamente.

Draco estava gritando no alto de seus pulmões, silenciando tudo e qualquer um ao seu redor e parecia assustador, até aterrorizante. Sua voz era tão áspera quanto o som de um chicote estalando no ar, tão aguda quanto uma faca de diamante cortando pedras como se fosse manteiga.

Estremecendo um pouco, Harry fez uma anotação mental para nunca terminar na extremidade do seu humor, da ira não adulterada de Draco, depois continuou andando e resolutamente entrou na Câmara dos Promotores.

Dentro do grande escritório de plano aberto, parecia que uma bomba havia explodido. Papéis e artigos de papelaria espalhados por toda parte e várias cadeiras foram viradas, suas rodas ainda girando lentamente, pateticamente. O lugar era geralmente um pesadelo caótico, Draco havia explicado isso a ele, mas o que Harry estava olhando naquele momento não era um caos comum.

Assemelhava-se aos restos de alguém que perdeu temporariamente o controle sobre sua magia e, a julgar pela assinatura da mágica ambiental persistente, Harry sabia exatamente quem era o culpado. Ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, promotor extraordinário e o homem por quem se apaixonara era o culpado pelo caos.

Harry franziu a testa.

Ele não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido para perturbar Draco tanto que ele estava gritando todo o departamento em pedaços. Examinando a proverbial zona de guerra, Harry notou que ninguém estava se movendo, muito menos o pobre coitado quem Draco estava jogando um insulto verdadeiramente colorido.

"Barnaby! Você é realmente uma meia-mente irremediavelmente, não intuitiva, inequivocamente sem sentido!"

Draco gritou para um garoto moreno, alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele e atualmente tremendo como uma folha. Parecia que estava prestes a chorar e, embora Harry soubesse que era moralmente errado, ele não conseguiu parar o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto. Quando Draco estava de bom humor, ele teve um jeito com as palavras que tiraram o fôlego de Harry. Era, se Harry fosse totalmente honesto, bastante excitante.

“Eu pedi para você fazer uma coisa, porra! Uma tarefa simples! Até escrevi um roteiro para você, e você vai conseguir estragar tudo! Você me pediu para levá-lo a sério, me implorou para lhe dar uma chance, e quando eu faço isso é como você me paga? Estou realmente impressionado com a depravação da genética que você é. Como você passou no seu exame de barra? Pelo amor do grande Salazar Sonserino, não ouso imaginar o que você fez para obter sua certificação! ”

Draco continuou a insultar o pobre garoto e Harry sentiu a magia de Draco subir novamente. Rolou Draco em ondas e Harry sentiu a tentação quase irresistível de lançar seu Patrono e o galopou em direção a Draco, na esperança de que ele pudesse acalmar um pouco o namorado lívido.

"Barnaby, eu juro, se o seu erro imbecil me custar o meu caso, eu pessoalmente rasgarei você em pedaços e eu prometo a você que não será um passeio no parque! Eu disse que precisava que a testemunha fosse preparada, e o que você me deu? Um gaguejo inútil de nervos. Já ouviu falar de uma porra de calmante? Já ouviu falar em falar um pouco de confiança em alguém? A defesa rasgou Emma em pedaços. Ela era nossa testemunha principal e eles a rasgaram em pedaços. Você, Barnaby, é uma prova verdadeiramente assustadora de que a evolução pode dar o contrário! Se sua merda vai colocar um serial killer de volta nas ruas, eu vou te abrir e arrancar suas tripas!

Draco estalou e Harry observou quando ele ficou em silêncio, fixou Barnaby com um olhar mortal gelado e baixou a voz a um sussurro ameaçador.

"Você está  _ demitido _ , saia da minha frente antes de sacar minha varinha e dar aos curandeiros de St Mungo um motivo para trabalhar horas extras hoje à noite."

Harry observou Draco girar nos calcanhares e descer o corredor na direção de seu escritório. Alguns segundos depois, uma porta bateu alto e outros segundos depois, Barnaby soluçando passou por Harry e saiu pela porta. Todos lentamente começaram a relaxar e vários funcionários silenciosamente começaram a limpar a bagunça dos papéis.

Harry, tomando cuidado para não pisar em nenhum documento potencialmente importante, atravessou o grande escritório de plano aberto e desceu o corredor em direção ao escritório de Draco. Ele testemunhou o suficiente para saber exatamente o que havia acontecido e por que o promotor estava furioso. Ele sentiu que era seu dever de alguma forma tentar acalmar Draco.

Ao se aproximar do escritório particular de Draco, Harry bateu com confiança, mas não obteve resposta.

Ele esperou alguns instantes, depois corajosamente pressionou a maçaneta, abriu a porta e ofegou de surpresa. A visão que o cumprimentou não era nada do que ele esperava ver.

Ele esperava um Draco Malfoy de rosto vermelho e aparência assassina.

Em vez disso, ele se viu confrontado com uma versão quase drástica de Draco, de aparência quase maníaca. Ele murmurou várias vezes sobre ter que encontrar uma maneira de consertar a bagunça que Barnaby havia causado.

O coração de Harry se contraiu dolorosamente e ele sentiu o desejo irresistível de envolver seus braços em torno de Draco, puxá-lo para um abraço apertado, abraçá-lo e dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem. Harry e sua equipe de aurores ajudaram a prender o bastardo que Draco estava tentando condenar por vários assassinatos cruéis. Ele estava familiarizado demais com o caso, Draco estava trabalhando no momento e com todo o escrutínio público que o julgamento estava recebendo. Ele sentiu seu sangue congelar um pouco ao pensar que um monstro vil poderia acabar nas ruas novamente devido a um erro de escritório.

Resolutamente, entrando na sala, Harry deixou a porta se fechar atrás dele e colocou o almoço ensacado na mesa de Draco. Ele entrou no caminho de Draco, o impediu de andar e pegou os dois pulsos nas mãos. Ele apertou gentilmente, manobrou habilmente Draco e o fez ficar de costas para a mesa e ligeiramente empoleirado em cima dela.

"Olhe para mim", disse ele com firmeza.

Desde que ele pressionou os dedos contra os pulsos nos pulsos de Draco, ele pôde sentir o batimento cardíaco acelerado, que parecia estar aumentando rapidamente, em vez de diminuir a velocidade.

Quando os olhos de Draco se estabeleceram por si próprio, Harry podia ver a ansiedade neles e se perguntou se Draco o teria ouvido. Ele estava, e Harry não tinha dúvida sobre isso, a segundos de um ataque de pânico. Não havia um pingo de raiva nele, apenas pânico.

"Respire", Harry lembrou.

Ele manteve a voz firme e firme, precisando que soasse autoritária o suficiente para que Draco a notasse e reagisse.

Ele sentiu os dedos de Draco se fecharem. Sua respiração irregular era uma preocupação e Harry sabia que tinha que ajudar Draco a controlá-la primeiro antes que ele pudesse entrar em contato com ele. Draco abriu a boca, mas Harry balançou a cabeça.

“Não, Draco, respire. Tudo o que eu quero que você faça é respirar, ouvir a minha voz e respirar" instruiu Harry.

"Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, expire",

Harry ordenou repetidamente, treinando-o resolutamente a respirar a um ritmo muito mais lento e apropriado.

Com os olhos focados em Draco, Harry manteve sua voz firme e suas instruções simples. Ele lembrou a si mesmo que a pior coisa que ele poderia dizer a Draco era se acalmar e sabia de uma experiência anterior com uma submisso que ele treinara, que isso só pioraria as coisas. Desde que levá-lo ao limite era a última coisa que Harry queria, ele continuou dizendo a Draco para inspirar e expirar e isso parecia ajudar.

Uma vez que sua respiração diminuiu um pouco, ele afrouxou um pouco os pulsos de Draco e pressionou os polegares firmemente contra os pontos de pulso. Olhando para Draco, ele pôde sentir que estava prestes a perder o foco. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados e Harry tinha certeza de que Draco estava lutando contra o sentimento de desapego que ele sentia atualmente.

Ele passou de extremamente zangado a extremamente apavorado em pouco tempo e, embora Harry nunca tivesse estudado medicina ou psicologia, sabia que os dois tipos de emoções eram intensos e desgastantes, uma tensão no corpo. Um deles era ruim o suficiente para lidar, mas ambos em uma sucessão tão rápida eram uma receita para um desastre e um desastre era exatamente o que Harry estava tentando impedir, esperançosamente.

"Olhe para mim", ele lembrou Draco firmemente quando seus olhos começaram a cair e sua atenção começou a diminuir.

"Harry"

Draco tentou reconhecer sua presença, mas Harry o interrompeu.

Ele não queria que ele lutasse com as palavras, tentando se explicar. Ele só queria que Draco se concentrasse nele e somente nele.

"Não fale, apenas me escute", ele insistiu, circulando os polegares sobre os pontos de pulso de Draco.

O movimento foi regular e repetitivo, algo para Draco focar além de sua voz, algo para manter Draco no chão.

"Concentre-se em mim, minha voz, concentre-se no meu toque, agora isso é tudo o que é importante. Nada mais importa, Draco, absolutamente nada mais importa. Você, eu, aqui e agora, é tudo o que existe ”, Harry disse seriamente

Sua voz era inabalável, apenas um fluxo uniforme de encorajamento firme e exatamente o que ele achava que Draco precisava.

A pele de Draco estava fria e úmida, Harry aproveitou sua magia e com um feitiço sem palavras sem varinha, ele dirigiu um feitiço de aquecimento suave para infiltrar-se lentamente em Draco. Foi para aquecê-lo gradualmente por dentro. Ele deu mais um passo para mais perto, deixando praticamente nenhum espaço entre eles e manteve os olhos focados em Draco. Ele continuou a permitir que seus polegares trabalhassem sua mágica.

Draco parecia tenso, mas estava tremendo e tremendo e pequenas pérolas de suor se juntaram em sua testa, ameaçando cair. Harry não se atreveu a imaginar como eram as costas, mas suspeitava que a camisa suada de Draco provavelmente estivesse grudada em sua pele.

"Pronto, isso deve se sentir melhor. Respiração lenta e regular, inspire, expire. Sim, assim mesmo. Você está fazendo isso tão bem, meu pequeno príncipe, estou tão orgulhoso de você" Harry encorajou.

Ele permitiu que ainda mais do seu lado dominante brilhasse enquanto tentava controlar a situação.

"Sim muito bom. Continue respirando, Draco. Lento e fácil, entrando e saindo. Apenas foque na minha voz, nada mais importa. Eu tenho você e você está seguro. Estou bem aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum até que você volte ao seu antigo estado de espírito. "

Harry continuou apressadamente sua busca para acalmar Draco sem realmente dizer isso.

Seus polegares continuaram desenhando lentamente círculos pares sobre os pontos de pulso de Draco. Ele sentiu os punhos de Draco se fecharem e um pouco da rigidez começou a deixar seu corpo. Enquanto ele estava longe de relaxar, Harry sabia que ele havia conseguido romper a concha externa e estava convencido de que a persistência valeria a pena.

“Draco, eu vi você em ação, eu sei do que você é capaz. Você sabe do que é capaz. Isso é apenas um pequeno contratempo e você terá uma condenação. Você encontrará uma maneira de resolver isso, mas precisa ser racional sobre isso. Então, seu assistente estragou tudo. Não importa."

Harry parou quando sentiu Draco tenso e permitiu que mais do seu lado dominante saísse para jogar. Ele se endireitou e manteve os olhos fixos em Draco.

“ _ Não _ , Draco,  _ não _ ! Não importa, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Você o conhece tão bem. Sei que você planejou isso, sei que não jogou todas as suas cartas.

Ele falou com a determinação calma e fria de um Dom experiente tentando chegar ao seu sub mervoso. Enquanto ele estava plenamente ciente de que ele não era o Dom de Draco, nem Draco era seu submisso, mas neste momento não era motivo de preocupação para ele. Tudo o que importava era que ele cuidava de Draco porque agora era disso que ele precisava.

“Você tem uma equipe inteira de promotores que pode entrar no caso. Você tem uma equipe de investigadores Auror à sua disposição. Você pode solicitar que o Departamento Auror que reabra o caso e ajude. Você tem infinitas possibilidades. Perder a cabeça, no entanto, não é uma delas. Não o levará a lugar algum. " Harry disse, percebendo como ainda mais tensão vazava do corpo de Draco e como ele caiu um pouco.

Seus olhos pareciam um pouco vidrados, mas ele parecia concentrado e Harry percebeu que estava chegando até Draco, que havia quebrado mais uma barreira.

“Você não tem idéia de como é absolutamente sedutor sempre que se levanta em tribunal para lutar pela verdade. Você está cheio de confiança. Você tem um plano e mesmo que não tenha todo mundo acreditando que tem. Você é como um cachorro com um osso e, quando está em algo, não o deixa ir. Ver você assim, é uma das muitas razões pelas quais me apaixonei por você. Você me deixou sem fôlego, me enfeitiçou tão completamente.

Harry suavizou sua voz e continuou a fazer círculos suaves sobre o ponto de pulso na mão esquerda de Draco. Ele levou a mão direita ao rosto de Draco e segurou sua bochecha suavemente.

"Você consegue fazer isso. Você fará isso. Você vencerá este caso e os jornais o elogiarão por sua ferocidade, por sua lealdade à lei, por sua persistência. ”

As pálpebras de Draco tremeram um pouco e Harry permitiu que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em seu rosto. Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Draco e ficou surpreso quando um miado baixo escapou dos lábios abertos de Draco e ele inclinou a cabeça e a empurrou na palma de Harry.

"Hum, eu posso dizer que você já está se sentindo melhor, você tem abraços e carícias doces em sua mente", Harry sussurrou.

Ele deixou a mão descansar na nuca de Draco e se inclinou para dar um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Draco.

A respiração de Draco parou e ele gemeu, seus olhos se fecharam e Harry acariciou a lateral do pescoço de Draco, permitindo que seu polegar ficasse quase que fantasmagórico ao longo da jugular de Draco. Ele sentiu pulsar sob seu toque e continuou desenhando círculos sobre o interior do pulso de Draco.

Vários minutos se passaram antes de Draco abrir os olhos novamente e, quando o fez, Harry conseguiu manter a expressão de surpresa longe do rosto.

Os olhos de Draco estavam completamente vidrados, ele parecia atordoado e completamente fora dele.

Ele olhav-

Harry estava quase com medo de terminar esse pensamento, mas ele já vira aquele olhar muitas vezes antes e não apenas em Draco. Ele parecia segundos depois de cair em um estado de transe.

"Draco?" Harry perguntou suavemente.

"Hm", Draco ainda bem que reconheceu sua presença.

Harry o envolveu em um abraço de um braço, puxando Draco gentilmente em seus braços.

Draco era uma gosma flexível e praticamente se derreteu contra Harry, que soltou seu pulso enquanto Draco o abraçava, descansava a bochecha no ombro e enterrava o rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry.

_ A última vez que ele fez isso, eu o amarrei na cama, o aticei, o fodi sem sentido e o fiz gozar três vezes _ , Harry pensou.

Quando a realização do que acabara de acontecer ocorreu a Harry, ele mal conseguiu parar de enrijecer.

Uma respiração profunda e calma depois, ele se recuperou e permitiu que seu lado dominante assumisse. Ele o deixou guiá-lo através do processo de lidar com a situação em que agora se encontrava.

Acho que definitivamente o enviei para outro planeta, Harry pensou, hesitante em admitir que Draco estava no meio do sub-espaço, e por um momento ele quis rir, mas não o fez.

Em vez disso, ele decidiu tentar sua teoria.

"Draco?"

"Hum, pareça engraçado, a cabeça está confusa", respondeu Draco.

Em vez de se livrar do abraço de Harry, ele se enterrou mais fundo em seus braços. A resposta de Harry, que foi quase automatizada, foi apertar Draco.

_ Porra, ele pensou, não, não, eu não posso fazer você ir para outro mundo agora. _

Segurando o mais forte que pôde, ele fez o possível para mover Draco em sua cadeira. Demorou um pouco de esforço, mas, eventualmente, Draco estava sentado. Descansando, ele olhou para Harry com um sorriso estúpido estampado no rosto.

"Você é um idiota, Harry Potter", ele murmurou.

Harry queria sorrir, porque era verdade, mas suprimiu o desejo por enquanto.

Ele estava mais preocupado com Draco sucumbir completamente ao seu estado de transe.

O último que ele queria lidar era com Draco perdido pelas sensações do coquetel químico em seu cérebro e pelo subespaço suave enquanto eles estavam no intervalo do almoço. Ele sabia por experiência anterior que normalmente levava várias horas para Draco emergir completamente de seu estado atordoado: _ de feliz eu não dou a mínima para nada porque eu estou o mais alto como uma pipa. _

Ele também achou quase inacreditável que suas palavras e seu toque tivessem tanto efeito sobre Draco e se perguntou o que poderia acontecer se ele pressionasse Draco um pouco mais, apenas um pouco além de seus limites.

Draco era, e Harry não tinha dúvidas sobre isso, extremamente propenso ao subespaço, e dado o tratamento certo, ele mergulhou nele como um bebê adormecido.

Ainda assim, Harry não conseguia entender o fato de ter conseguido falar e acariciar Draco em um estado mental alterado. Era esquisito e levou toda a sua força de vontade e depois algumas para manter a compostura. Draco ainda precisava dele, precisava de Harry para cuidar dele. Embora eles não tivessem feito sexo, Harry sempre levava o tratamento a sério, muito a sério. Para ele, simplesmente não era opcional, nunca opcional.

"Obrigado, você é algo especial, meu pequeno príncipe." Harry sorriu.

Ele se sentou na mesa de Draco. Ele alcançou atrás dele para pegar a sacola do almoço que ele havia conseguido para os dois.

"Enquanto você parece totalmente elegante, todo feliz assim, eu prefiro que você coma alguma coisa. Você faz isso por mim?" Harry perguntou, depois se moveu para abrir a lancheira e pegou uma caixa de salada Caesar de frango recém-feita.

Tirando a tampa, ele entregou e um garfo de plástico para Draco.

"Aqui está, você precisa de um pouco de comida em você", ele o pediu para comer.

Draco aceitou a comida e, embora seu movimento fosse lento, lento e descoordenado, ele cuidadosamente enfiou o garfo na salada fresca e levou um bocado de comida à boca. Enquanto mastigava alface, croutons e frango, os olhos de Draco pareciam clarear um pouco e ele ficou mais focado.

Harry enfiou a mão na sacola e pegou seu próprio almoço, uma caixa de Linguini com cenoura ragu de peru e, abrindo-a, ele apreciou um bocado da comida ainda quente.

"Há também sopa de legumes da Toscana e duas sobremesas", ele brincou e a cabeça de Draco instantaneamente se levantou.

"Sobremesas?" ele perguntou.

O brilho perverso em seus olhos fez Harry rir.

“Sim, sobremesas. Um é tiramisu e o outro é pannacotta, ambos são para você."

"Diga-me que há café expresso!" Draco exigiu com emoção quase infantil.

Harry silenciosamente entregou a ele uma xícara pequena com um café expresso duplo que ele colocara sob um feitiço Stasis para preservar o sabor e o calor.

Draco instantaneamente rolou a cadeira para mais perto da mesa, colocou o almoço no chão e tirou a tampa da xícara para levar. Ele engoliu o café e deu a Harry um sorriso bobo.

"Você, Potter", disse ele, depois fez uma pausa, levantou-se e mudou-se para ficar bem na frente dele.

Harry teve tempo suficiente para largar a própria comida antes de Draco abraçá-lo e envolvê-lo em um abraço apertado.

"Por mais brega que isso pareça, eu te amo", ele sussurrou.

Harry sentiu uma onda de profundo afeto percorrer seu corpo.

"Eu também te amo", ele respondeu e passou os braços em volta da cintura de Draco. Ele o abraçou, abriu as pernas um pouco e deixou Draco fechar o pequeno espaço entre elas.

Ele gentilmente beijou o lado do pescoço de Draco, beliscou a pele sensível e quando Draco gemeu em seu ombro, ele deu um beijo persistente naquele ponto extremamente erógeno logo atrás da orelha.

"Você está me deixando com tesão", Draco disse a ele.

Harry riu, depois se afastou um pouco e olhou para ele.

"Não é preciso muito", ele sussurrou com um sorriso provocador e estava prestes a dizer outra coisa quando Draco o beijou.

Esquecendo o que ele estava prestes a dizer, ele permitiu que Draco passasse a língua pelos lábios e pela boca. Quando Draco assumiu o comando, Harry, dessa vez, alegremente assumiu o banco de trás e eles se beijaram vagarosamente por mais tempo.

Foi só quando Draco realmente se esforçou para encher os pulmões com oxigênio suficiente que ele se afastou lentamente e olhou para Harry com uma expressão levemente estupefata.

“Eu não sei que mágica você usou pra me tirar do meu estado maníaco, mas você, Harry Potter, é definitivamente um guardião. Você me traz sobremesas, café, sua voz me leva à beira da minha sanidade e seu corpo me arrasta repetidamente. Você, não deixarei ir tão cedo."

"Nem eu", respondeu Harry.

Para expressar sua opinião, ele apertou Draco e beijou seus lábios.

Quando eles se separaram um pouco depois, Draco olhou para ele por um longo tempo, depois sorriu suavemente.

"Espero que você cuide de mim adequadamente hoje à noite, Potter."

Ele sorriu, sentou-se na cadeira, cruzou uma perna sobre a outra e voltou a comer com uma indiferença que deixou Harry louco.

Isso fez Harry querer fazer coisas loucas. Isso o fez querer jogar toda a cautela ao vento. Ele queria lançar um forte feitiço de trava na porta, tirar as roupas de Draco, fazê-lo ajoelhar-se na cadeira. Ele queria amarrar os braços firmemente no encosto e as pernas nos apoios de braços, depois foder com ele com rapidez e força.

Harry resolutamente empurrou esse pensamento, a idéia toda, para um canto escuro de sua mente e tentou o seu melhor para não entrar na fantasia.

"E exatamente como você espera que eu cuide de você hoje à noite?" ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e enfiou uma garfada de linguini na boca.

"Tenho certeza que você pensará em algo, você sempre parece sempre conseguir." Draco piscou.

Harry quase conseguiu reprimir um gemido.

Confie em Draco para encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo imaginar mil e uma maneiras pelas quais ele poderia cuidar dele.

_ Ah, eu vou cuidar de você, meu pequeno príncipe, vou cuidar de você tão bem, prometo a você, _ Harry pensou com um estremecimento controlado de excitação.

"Você deve comparecer em tribunal esta tarde?" ele perguntou, ambos para distrair sua mente de sucumbir à vasta gama de pensamentos estranhos que ameaçavam dominá-lo, e porque ele tinha intenções sinistras.

Draco assentiu e olhou para a lancheira com um olhar ganancioso. Harry sorriu, pegou e provocou-o na frente de Draco. Quando Draco foi buscá-lo, ele o pegou e sorriu quando franziu a testa porque Harry estava propositadamente retendo a sobremesa.

"Tão insaciável."

Harry balançou a cabeça e Draco sorriu.

"Você e eu", ele disse e três palavras que foram suficientes para Harry entender a insinuação velada.

"É realmente uma pena que você esteja no tribunal esta tarde." Harry abaixou a voz um pouco, entregou a lancheira a Draco e, mantendo os olhos fixos nos de Draco, ele lambeu os lábios.

Os olhos de Draco escureceram um pouco quando a implicação das palavras de Harry afundou e Harry sorriu vitoriosamente.

_ Você joga um bom jogo, doce, mas eu vencerei esta rodada, disso você pode ter certeza _ , ele pensou com uma risada silenciosa.

"E por que isto?" Draco olhou para ele, levemente excitado e definitivamente intrigado.

“Porque se você tivesse uma tarde de papelada chata pela frente, eu faria você puxar as calças para baixo, joga-lo sobre sua mesa e te foder com tanta força que meu pau seria tudo o que você pensaria enquanto faz o seu trabalho. Infelizmente, com este caso tão importante, não seria justo da minha parte distraí-lo dessa maneira. Você só precisa esperar até hoje à noite."

Draco rosnou e o encarou com um olhar gelado de morte.

Harry riu.

"Seu ato de durão não me assusta, Malfoy, eu sei como fazer você derreter."

_ Na verdade, eu fiz você derreter menos de vinte minutos atrás. _

A lembrança de como tinha sido fácil fazer Draco derreter fez Harry estremecer e ele pensou em sua conversa com Caleb. Ele decidiu que realmente tinha que dizer a verdade a Draco.

Ele simplesmente teve que se confessar, teve que contar a Draco sobre sua escolha de estilo de vida, seu amor pela torção e seu estilo preferido de relacionamento. Mas antes de dar esse passo, ele teve que falar com Charlie. Ele precisava de um conselho antes de mergulhar, porque, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Harry estava um pouco assustado.

Ele tinha medo do que Draco poderia pensar e estava com medo do que Draco pudesse fazer quando soubesse de tudo.

Sim, apesar de sua costumeira bravata, Harry estava se sentindo mal e já fazia um tempo. Ele estava preocupado com o fato de Draco não entender, com medo de que eles acabassem brigando e preocupado com o fato de Draco se sentir pressionado a fazer algo para o qual não estava preparado.

"Você só sabe como me fazer ceder porque eu deixo você me fazer ceder a você", Draco respondeu, irritado.

Harry abandonou seu monólogo interior e assistiu Draco apreciar um pouco de tiramisu.

"Isso é verdade", ele concordou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

Sem realmente saber o que estava dizendo, sem conhecer todos os detalhes, Draco acertou a unha na cabeça.

Foi só porque ele permitiu que Harry o influenciasse que Harry conseguiu afetá-lo tanto. Foi exatamente isso que excitou Harry e o que o excitou tanto. Ele não gostou muito de forçar

a submissão de alguém, não lhe dava prazer ... A menos que fosse uma cena, discutida anteriormente e descrita e, mesmo assim, Harry preferia a submissão natural, do tipo que era tão fácil para Draco. Foi a vontade de Draco, sua confiança e o quanto ele gostou, que tornou a experiência muito mais especial.

Sim, pequeno príncipe, você merece saber tudo, Harry pensou com carinho e sorriu enquanto Draco empurrava mais um garfo de tiramisu em sua boca, emitia um som muito indecente e parecia positivamente satisfeito.

_ Como você gostaria de se ajoelhar aos meus pés, deixando-me lhe dar sua sobremesa favorita? _ Harry pensou, mas resolutamente se impediu de se entregar a seus pensamentos perversos.

Ele realmente tinha que falar com Charlie. Embora Caleb já tivesse feito o possível para empurrá-lo na direção certa, ele absolutamente precisava da experiência de Charlie no assunto.

Ou ele fez? Talvez ele estivesse tornando isso mais difícil para si mesmo do que tinha que ser ...

  
  



	19. Chá da tarde

"Toda essa extravagância é inteiramente necessária, mãe?" Draco perguntou.

Ele examinou a grande exibição diante dele. Sempre que ele voltava para casa para tomar chá - ou qualquer refeição de verdade - era sempre o mesmo. Sua mãe fez tudo por ele.

Bem, ela disse aos elfos domésticos que se empenhassem por ele.

A mãe dele não era o tipo de mãe que passava o tempo na cozinha; cozinhando e assando.

Os elfos domésticos do mansão se superaram, como sempre, e não apenas prepararam um bule cheio do chá amarelo favorito de sua mãe, mas também prepararam uma xícara grande de cappuccino favorito de Draco.

Três tipos de bolo, carregadas com uma vasta seleção de pequenos sanduíches, biscoitos, doces e tortas, estavam sobre a mesa. Enquanto a mesa estava posta para dois, definitivamente havia o suficiente para beber e comer para alimentar um pequeno exército e se sentar, Draco elegantemente colocou uma perna sobre a outra. Ele pegou seu cappuccino, colocou as duas mãos em volta da caneca grande e recostou-se na confortável cadeira de vime com asa traseira, ele sorriu para sua mãe.

Ela retribuiu e serviu-se de uma xícara de chá, acrescentou dois pedaços de açúcar mascavo, mexeu sua bebida até que o açúcar se dissolvesse e então graciosamente pegou seu chá e tomou um pequeno gole. Ela assentiu em aprovação silenciosa e Draco riu.

De alguma forma, tudo o que sua mãe fez, ela fez com um ar de elegância e beleza que era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego. Não havia nada pretensioso nisso; era exatamente do jeito que ela era.

Ela era uma mulher refinada, uma bela criatura com um coração quente de ouro, embora a mantivesse firmemente trancada com chave.

Poucos estavam a par de ver a verdadeira Narcisa Malfoy.

Draco foi um daqueles poucos sortudos.

Em algum momento, seu pai também tinha sido, mas agora que cumpria uma sentença de prisão perpétua em Azkaban, então sua mãe tinha como missão banhá-lo com todo o seu amor. Draco ocasionalmente tinha que lembrá-la gentilmente para controlá-lo, mas na maioria das vezes permitia que ela se safasse.

"Para você, é absolutamente necessário", sua mãe riu baixinho.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Você não precisa me bajular, eu vou te amar de qualquer maneira, mãe", ele sorriu.

"Tenho segundas intenções, meu querido filho."

"Sim, eu pensei que você poderia ter", Draco assentiu.

Em sua última carta, ele havia insinuado que tinha novidades para compartilhar com sua mãe.

O mero conhecimento do fato de que ele tinha algo importante para lhe dizer era suficiente para trazer à tona o lado manipulador, embora ela escondesse sua astúcia sob uma espessa camada de equilíbrio.

Decidindo deixá-la cozinhar por mais algum tempo, Draco pegou um pequeno bolo de chocolate e deu uma mordida que ele se deliciou com a explosão de acidez que encheu sua boca enquanto afundava os dentes na cereja cheia de licor dentro do pequeno bolo. Misturou-se perfeitamente com a doce amargura do chocolate e Draco cantarolou em aprovação.

Ele tomou um gole casual de cappuccino, mas sentiu os olhos de sua mãe nele. Ela estava tentando lê-lo, tentando descobrir o que exatamente ele queria lhe dizer e, sendo um verdadeiro sonserino, ele continuou a deixá-la entender as notícias dele. Ele gostava de um bom jogo e sua mãe também. Ambos sabiam que ele acabaria entregando-lhe a verdade, mas por enquanto, ele queria deixá-la adivinhar.

"Uma promoção no trabalho?" a mãe dele fez a pergunta com uma leve carranca enquanto batia os dedos gentilmente contra a porcelana fina da xícara de chá.

Draco balançou a cabeça e pegou outro bolo doce. Este era um pão de ló fofo embrulhado em chocolate branco com uma amêndoa e uma cobertura de chocolate preto por cima.

"Hum, eu pensei que não", sua mãe refletiu, e acrescentou: "você teria me dito de imediato."

Draco a observou sentar-se à frente. Ela gentilmente colocou a xícara sobre o pires correspondente, depois pegou um sanduíche de pepino e deu uma pequena mordida, mastigou pensativamente e fixou os olhos azuis nele.

"Você está voltando pra morar com sua amada mãe."

Draco não reagiu. Em vez disso, ele tomou um gole do cappuccino.

_ Boa tentativa, mãe, boa tentativa, _ ele pensou consigo mesmo.

Ele estava um pouco preocupado com a maneira como sua mãe reagiria às notícias que ele tinha para ela, mas ele queria que ela soubesse, queria que ela se sentisse incluída. Ele não queria manter seu relacionamento atual em segredo e, apesar de sua leve apreensão por contar, estava convencido de que ela não iria invejá-lo por sua felicidade.

Ela era a única família que ele ainda tinha e sempre tentara protegê-lo, de alguma maneira e de alguma maneira. Ela nem sempre fez as melhores escolhas, mas nenhum pai jamais fez. Desde o fim da guerra, ela certamente estava se esforçando para compensar. Ele repetidamente lhe dissera que não havia necessidade, mas era praticamente impossível mudar de idéia depois que ela decidira.

"Você está vendo alguém."

Sua mãe parecia confiante e muito segura de si mesma. Draco sorriu para seu cappuccino.

_ Claro, ela adivinharia corretamente. _

Ela tinha acabado de brincar com ele para fazer graça. Ela fez muito isso, embora nunca de maneira zombeteira ou prejudicial, mas sempre de maneira afetuosa.

Ele realmente apreciava sua sagacidade e sarcasmo.

Ela entregou com tanta delicadeza e graça que muitas vezes o deixava sem fôlego.

Isso também o lembrou de Harry, que milagrosamente possuía o mesmo tipo de talento artístico, especialmente quando ele estava se sentindo manipulador ...

Draco resolutamente empurrou qualquer pensamento de Harry convencendo-o a deixá-lo arrebatá-lo no fundo de sua mente, abaixou a xícara de café e inclinou a cabeça.

"Sim", ele respondeu.

O sorriso de sua mãe aumentou dez vezes.

"Quem é ele?" ela perguntou, batendo palmas levemente juntas.

Havia uma curiosidade infantil em seus olhos que fez Draco querer rir e o fato de ela ter usado o pronome correto ainda o surpreendeu. Isso também o fez querer se levantar e abraçar a mãe. Ele queria envolvê-la em um abraço apertado e nunca mais deixá-la ir, mas ele resistiu à tentação.

Haveria tempo para isso mais tarde.

Quando ele se manifestou pela primeira vez sobre sua sexualidade, ele acreditava firmemente que ela o estava apenas cômoda e ainda esperava que ele se acalmasse com uma bela bruxa de sangue puro e a presenteasse com um herdeiro da linhagem Malfoy.

Um ano depois, em férias no sul da França, ele finalmente teve coragem de perguntar a ela a verdadeira natureza de seus sentimentos sobre a preferência dele pelo sexo masculino.

Ela havia dito a ele que sempre soube que ele era diferente, havia sentido que nunca seria feliz casado com uma mulher. Ele perguntou a ela por que ela nunca disse nada, mas ela apenas disse a ele que não era o lugar dela para forçar a mão dele, que era inteiramente sua decisão quando ele saiu e a quem contou.

Sua calma aceitação e visões modernas o haviam chocado profundamente; era um contraste gritante com a reação do pai.

Lucius Malfoy o negou como seu filho. Ele o amaldiçoou a queimar no inferno e exigiu que ele renunciasse ao sobrenome Malfoy.

Draco havia implorado e implorado pelo entendimento de seu pai. Ele até prometeu que tentaria reduzir a sentença de seu pai assim que passasse no exame, mas seu pai apenas lhe dissera que preferia ficar em uma cela escura sob o olhar atento dos dementadores do que estar associado à abominação que ele pensou ser Draco.

Aquelas palavras o cortaram como uma faca, o picaram como um tapa na cara e partiram seu coração. Levou meses para superar a flagrante rejeição de seu pai.

Essa foi parte do motivo pelo qual ele acreditava tão firmemente que a aceitação completa de sua mãe de quem ele era, quem ele queria ser e como ele queria viver sua vida tinha sido apenas um ato. Uma tentativa graciosa de atraí-lo com açúcar, em vez de lhe dar nojo.

"Draco?"

A voz gentil de sua mãe cortou seus pensamentos e o tirou de seus devaneios. Ele largou a caneca de café e distraidamente pegou uma pequena massa folhada de queijo que ele enfiou na boca.

"Independentemente de quem ele é, você sempre será meu filho, espero que saiba disso", ela lembrou.

Draco mordeu a massa folhada e sorriu, depois engoliu lentamente e limpou a garganta.

"Mesmo se ele é Harry Potter?" ele perguntou, decidindo pular direto e não medir suas palavras de forma alguma.

Sua mãe o considerava com um certo nível de escrutínio. Seu olhar era fixo e inabalável, mas seus pensamentos se ocultaram. Draco prendeu a respiração e esperou a inevitável explosão, esperou que ela reagisse como seu pai havia feito na última vez que o vira.

Certamente, sua confissão de que ele estava namorando Harry Potter era a gota d'água para ela.

Certamente, ela não seria capaz de aceitar isso.

Ele corajosamente sustentou o olhar firme e atento de sua mãe, embora tudo dentro dele gritasse para ele se levantar e correr antes que ela sacasse a varinha e jogasse uma Imperdoável nele.

O rosto de sua mãe era completamente desprovido de qualquer tipo de expressão e, embora não fosse frio nem cruel, ainda aterrorizava Draco. Isso o fez querer recuar, o fez querer fugir de volta para a segurança de seu apartamento trouxa em Notting Hill.

Finalmente, sua mãe cedeu e, pegando sua xícara de chá, tomou um gole cuidadoso.

"Você o ama?" ela queria saber.

Sua voz ainda estava completamente neutra. Assim como os olhos dela, isso não denunciou nada, mas Draco se viu assentindo mesmo assim.

"Sim, mãe. Sim, eu estou apaixonada por Harry Potter e ele está apaixonado por mim - Draco disse calmamente.

Ele juntou as mãos e as descansou no colo. Eles estavam tremendo muito e, por mais que tentassem, ele não conseguiu impedi-los de fazê-lo.

Lembrando-se da maneira preferida de Harry para acalmá-lo, ele circulou o ponto de pulso da mão direita com o polegar esquerdo, mas o gesto não teve o mesmo efeito sobre ele como quando Harry o fez.

Na verdade, isso não teve nenhum efeito nele e Draco suspirou suavemente. O que Harry havia mudado? Que técnica ele usou que fez toda a diferença? Draco fez a si mesmo essa pergunta várias vezes, mas, até agora, ele não conseguiu uma resposta.

"Mãe, por favor, se você desaprova, se está com raiva, diga-me para que eu possa aceitar. Se você me quer partir, eu vou embora. Mas, por favor, não fique aí sentado com essa máscara legal de indiferença no rosto. ”

Ao ouvir seu pedido, sua mãe relaxou e um momento depois um pequeno sorriso estranho fez seus lábios se curvarem para cima. Foi um pequeno sorriso no começo, mas cresceu de forma constante e de repente Draco não sabia o que mais o aterrorizava; a expressão impassível da mãe ou o sorriso dela. Quando ele notou um brilho de alegria nos olhos dela, ele apertou os lábios e a encarou com um olhar gelado de morte.

"Mãe!" ele exclamou em advertência.

Sua mãe riu, mas se conteve quase imediatamente.

"Draco, não estou bravo e não quero que você se vá. Você é meu filho, minha própria carne e sangue. Eu nunca vou querer que você se vá. Estou apenas tentando descobrir se você está me enganando ou se está dizendo a verdade. ”

"E a que conclusão você chegou?"

"Você está dizendo a verdade. Ninguém é tão bom mentiroso, especialmente você. Você pode estar no tribunal, mas essas pessoas não o conhecem como eu. Quando você quer, é excelente em mascarar suas emoções, mas seus olhos, eles dizem tudo. Eles sempre têm. Seus olhos são o seu calcanhar de Aquiles, eles revelam o que você realmente quer. Você é muito parecido com seu pai nesse aspecto, exceto que é muito mais forte do que ele jamais foi ... ou sempre será ”, disse a mãe.

Colocando a xícara de chá no chão, ela se levantou e ficou de pé ao lado da cadeira dele. Ela estendeu as duas mãos e Draco não hesitou em pegá-las.

Ele ficou de pé e quando sua mãe o abraçou, ele quase derreteu contra ela. Ele a abraçou com tanta força que ela gritou e gentilmente o lembrou que ela não era mais a mais nova. Draco ignorou completamente seus protestos e apertou-a com mais força, mas se afastou um momento depois e segurou seu rosto, ele beijou primeiro sua bochecha esquerda e depois a direita.

Ele notou o rubor rosa claro que agora enfeitava as bochechas de sua mãe e sorria.

"Faz um tempo que um jovem cavalheiro tentava me tirar do chão."

Ela riu e Draco sorriu, depois ofereceu seu braço, o que ela aceitou com gratidão.

"Este jovem e atrevido cavalheiro gostaria de levá-lo para passear pelos jardins, já faz um tempo desde que fizemos isso", disse ele.

Eles saíram silenciosamente do grande jardim de inverno da Mansão através das portas de vidro abertas e passearam pelos impressionantes terrenos que cercavam a Mansão. Eles caminharam em silêncio, aproveitando o sol quente da tarde e a brisa leve soprando através das árvores.

Quando chegaram ao lago, Draco se comportou de maneira inesperada. Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris de sua mãe e, levantando-a, ele a levantou e a girou repetidamente em um círculo. Ela gritou, protestou e exigiu que ele a derrubasse neste instante, mas Draco ignorou suas objeções.

Eventualmente, seus protestos cessaram e ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu sem a menor inibição.

Quando Draco finalmente a colocou de novo no chão, ambos estavam tontos e os longos cachos de sua mãe estavam uma bagunça completa. Ela riu, endireitou-a, depois ajeitou as saias e sorriu para Draco. Ela estendeu a mão, pegou sua bochecha esquerda e acariciou-a com o polegar.

"O amor combina com você, meu querido", ela sorriu, "mas se você fizer isso comigo de novo, talvez eu precise recorrer a algum tipo de punição."

"Você merece uma fatia da minha felicidade", Draco deu de ombros.

Ele sorriu como o gato da Alice .

Suas preocupações eram totalmente infundadas, sua mãe estava perfeitamente bem com ele namorando Harry Potter e, aparentemente, também aprovava totalmente o fato de que ele estava apaixonado pelo Salvador, ou pelo Diretor Potter, como as pessoas se referiam a ele hoje em dia.

Enquanto eles passeavam pelo lago, Narcissa queria saber absolutamente tudo.

Draco respondeu pacientemente pergunta após pergunta e quando os elfos da casa os serviram para o jantar, Draco havia lhe contado uma história completa, começando com como ele e Harry se conheceram, como haviam desenvolvido uma amizade natural e como seus flertes terminaram em um encontro e depois em outro e outro e outro.

A única coisa que Draco não compartilhou foram os detalhes sobre a vida sexual dele e de Harry; sua mãe realmente não precisava saber sobre a personalidade dominadora de Harry e o quão facilmente Draco sucumbiu à tal atitude de Harry.

Subindo no colo de Harry, Draco montou em suas coxas, sentou-se e mordeu um grande morango suculento. Harry baixou a pasta de arquivos em suas mãos e Draco ofereceu a outra metade do morango.

"Eu contei a minha mãe sobre você hoje", disse Draco.

Harry mordeu o pedaço de fruta fresca e levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa para ele.

"Você contou?" ele perguntou.

Ele engoliu o morango e Draco o observou guardar a pasta de arquivos. Ele se contorceu um pouco quando as mãos de Harry envolveram sua cintura e o puxaram para mais perto, forçando-o a ficar em uma posição ajoelhada que o tornava quase uma cabeça mais alta que Harry.

"O que ela disse?"

As mãos de Harry encontraram o caminho debaixo da camiseta dele e empurrou-a para cima o loiro se contorceu um pouco mais. Harry acariciou suas costas e passou as pontas dos dedos para cima e para baixo na espinha.

Draco arqueou com otoque, depois empurrou de volta para ele.

"Ela totalmente aprova que eu esteja apaixonada", ele respirou.

Harry empurrou a camisa ainda mais para cima, Draco permitiu que ele a puxasse habilmente por cima da cabeça, depois gemeu quando Harry beijou seu mamilo.

Descansando os braços nos ombros de Harry, ele balançou os quadris suavemente e estremeceu quando Harry mordeu o mamilo, primeiro delicadamente, depois com um pouco mais de intensidade. A dor o fez assobiar e, quando ele apertou os quadris, ele apertou Harry, que fez o mesmo. Harry acalmou seu mamilo abusado com a umidade quente que era sua língua. Pequenas lambidas e beijos insistentes foram o suficiente e Draco gemeu quando o prazer se misturou com a dor persistente e nublou seus sentidos.

"Eu também aprovo totalmente que você esteja apaixonado", Harry murmurou contra seu peito.

Seu hálito quente fez Draco estremecer. As mãos de Harry seguraram suas bochechas e apertaram.

"Você estar apaixonado é sexy", Harry continuou falando.

Ele beijou seu peito e mordeu o outro mamilo de Draco.

Draco gemeu e tremeu.

Dessa vez, Harry o havia mordido muito mais. Uma onda de dor aguda inundou seu cérebro e fez sua cabeça girar, mas quase instantaneamente se misturou com um prazer não adulterado. A língua de Harry desenhou pequenos círculos ao redor do mamilo e depois mordeu novamente.

Draco estava vagamente consciente de que estava emitindo um som bastante estranho e seus dedos se enrolaram nos cabelos de Harry enquanto seu cérebro tentava processar tanto a dor que Harry causara quanto o prazer que ele estava dando.

Um momento depois, Draco se deitou de costas quando Harry o virou e se moveu em cima dele. Ele estava segurando-o com o peso do corpo e Draco se sentiu estranhamente confortável nessa posição, preso à cama com Harry mantendo-o no lugar, olhando para ele.

Harry capturou seus lábios em um beijo ardente que o deixou sem fôlego, o deixou ansioso por mais, o deixou com um intenso desejo insaciável por Harry o pegar, reivindicar, fazer dele.

“Você sabe o que eu também aprovo, meu pequeno príncipe? Eu aprovo que eu estou apaixonada por você" Harry sussurrou contra sua bochecha.

Draco estremeceu com as palavras e o apelido que Harry insistia em usar.

Ele ficou tão ofendido quando Harry o usou pela primeira vez, mas rapidamente cresceu nele. Ele não tinha muita certeza do que era, não podia realmente apontar, mas toda vez que Harry o chamava de seu pequeno príncipe, ele dizia isso com tanto carinho que Draco queria derreter, queria que Harry fizesse coisas indescritíveis. ele.

"Eu também aprovo isso", Draco murmurou.

Sua própria voz estava trêmula e sua visão um pouco turva.

Ele não tinha certeza se isso era por causa do que Harry estava dizendo ou fazendo e não se importava de tentar resolver isso.

Em vez disso, ele afundou na sensação completamente e gemeu quando Harry brincou com o lóbulo da orelha, depois mordeu com força, acalmou, depois chupou o lado do pescoço e propositalmente deixou uma marca, e finalmente o mordeu novamente. Draco inclinou o pescoço, estremeceu e gemeu. A combinação de dor e prazer estava tornando o pensamento bastante difícil. Tudo o que ele queria era aproveitar.

"Meu", Harry rosnou em seu ouvido.

Ele empurrou os quadris para frente para defender sua opinião.

"Seu", Draco se encontrou respondendo e, quando Harry se afastou um pouco, Draco se sentiu tonto e incomodado.

"Como você faz isso? Você usa hipnose ou algo assim? Como você me faz sentir tão bem?" ele questionou.

Harry riu.

“Você quer que eu faça você se sentir bem. Você me deixa fazer você se sentir bem. É bom, é realmente assim tão simples. E não, eu não estou usando hipnose. Receio não ter esse tipo de habilidade. "

"Você tem algum tipo de poder sobre mim."

“Sim, sim. O poder que você me deixou ter sobre você. Nem uma polegada a mais e nem uma polegada a menos."

Harry sorriu e capturou seus lábios em um beijo que girava os dedos, apertando a bunda e girando a cabeça.

Quando ele se afastou, vários anos depois, ou talvez apenas alguns minutos, Draco não tinha certeza, estava ofegante. Quando Harry disse a ele para abrir mais as pernas, ele nem hesitou.

Harry deslizou entre suas pernas e suas ereções ainda vestidas alinhadas perfeitamente.

Draco gemeu.

"Por favor", ele choramingou.

O leve apelo caiu de seus lábios quando Harry começou a balançar os quadris, empurrando contra ele e depois revirando os quadris.

"Por favor, o que, meu amor?" Harry perguntou, olhando para ele e Draco mordeu o lábio inferior.

Ele podia sentir-se corar; suas bochechas estavam praticamente queimando.

"O que você quer?"

A mente de Draco já estava cambaleando, mas as perguntas de Harry estavam girando fora de controle e ele se viu corando como uma menina da escola enquanto pensava em uma lista quase infinita de coisas que queria.

"Não ... não me faça pedir," Draco implorou.

Harry riu baixinho, depois deu um beijo nos lábios e revirou os quadris novamente.

“Só eu e você, Draco, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, pode pedir qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa a qualquer momento." Harry o tranquilizou

Draco piscou várias vezes e tentou se concentrar no rosto de Harry.

"Eu quero", ele murmurou, depois parou.

"Sim? O que você quer?"

A mente de Draco ainda estava girando. Ele queria tantas coisas. Ele queria que Harry o amarrasse, queria que Harry o chupasse, ficasse com ele, foda-se, ele queria que Harry o fizesse implorar por isso. Ele queria que Harry mudasse de idéia e o mandasse para o outro lado, queria que Harry o transformasse em uma pilha trêmula de gosma.

"Me bata", Draco respirou.

Quando ele percebeu o que havia pedido, ficou vermelho.

Ele nem percebeu que isso estava em sua mente até as palavras saírem de sua boca.

Mas agora que ele havia dito isso, ele não podia negar que ele absolutamente o desejava, desejava, desejava com tanta ferocidade que ele não conseguia pensar direito. Não até Harry dar exatamente o que ele queria, precisava.

_ Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, _ ele pensou e rezou para que Harry não o negasse.

_ Ele nunca negou antes, _ sua mente o apaziguou e Draco se permitiu relaxar um pouco.

_ Porra, você não me pediu para fazer isso com você, _ Harry pensou.

Sua mente estava cambaleando e ameaçava girar fora de controle.

Ele reprimiu um rosnado baixo e fixou os olhos em Draco.

De todas as coisas que você poderia ter me pedido, você me pediu isso? Você tem alguma ideia do que faz com minha sanidade, principezinho?

Harry lutou consigo mesmo e percebendo que precisava reagir, para que Draco não se assustasse, ele se inclinou e capturou os lábios de Draco em um beijo carinhoso.

"Você tem certeza absoluta de que é isso que você quer, meu amor?" ele perguntou, sua voz baixa e calma.

A parte racional dele tentou lhe dizer que ele deveria acabar com isso, que ele deveria acabar com isso antes que as coisas saíssem do controle. Ele precisava conversar com Draco e ele teve que colocar suas cartas na mesa antes de fazerem isso ... fizeram qualquer coisa.

Ele estava prestes a fazer exatamente isso quando Draco levantou os braços sobre a cabeça e enrolou os dedos na cabeceira da cama.

" _ Por favo _ r", ele respirou.

Foi então que outra parte do cérebro de Harry assumiu o controle, uma que raciocinou que ele não poderia negar a Draco o que ele havia pedido, não quando ele agiu assim e se rendeu tão completamente e sem a menor restrição.

_ Ele perguntou por sua própria vontade, _ a parte mais escura de sua mente sussurrou para ele,  _ ele apenas implorou por você também. Ele quer isso, dê para ele. _

Afastando Draco, Harry se ajoelhou.

"Role de frente para mim, fique de mãos e joelhos", ele instruiu.

Um arrepio percorreu Draco e Harry lambeu os lábios.

Ele observou enquanto Draco obedecia lentamente ao seu pedido. Seus dedos se desenrolaram em torno da cabeceira forjada de ferro e ele primeiro rolou para a frente, depois se moveu graciosamente sobre as mãos e os joelhos. Harry passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Draco, acariciou sua espinha e parou na parte inferior das costas de Draco, ele espalhou os dedos pela pele quente debaixo da mão, cobrindo o cóccix de Draco.

"Última chance de me dizer que você não quer isso", disse ele.

Ele queria dar a Draco uma última oportunidade de desistir, mas Draco permaneceu calado, não disse uma palavra, nem choramingou.

"Tão ansioso", Harry elogiou.

Ele se moveu atrás de Draco, sentou-se entre as pernas abertas e puxou a cueca boxer de Draco para o meio da coxa, depois passou as duas mãos pelas nádegas firmes de Draco. Ele os apertou e os separou um pouco.

Harry deixou o polegar deslizar para dentro da fenda, murmurou um feitiço de limpeza e proteção, depois esfregou suavemente o buraco de Draco e, inclinando-se para a frente, ele salpicou a parte inferior das costas de Draco com uma tonelada de beijinhos.

Draco gemeu e empurrou o toque. Harry apertou as nádegas com firmeza, massageou-as com as mãos e, enquanto continuava cobrindo as costas de Draco em beijos, lembrou-se da primeira vez que fez isso. A primeira vez que ele espancou Draco. Tinha sido um jogo na época, eles estavam brincando e Draco tinha sido atrevido, desafiou-o a fazê-lo.

E ele tinha feito. Draco também gostou. Eles, é claro, conversaram sobre isso mais tarde e Harry não pôde deixar de se perguntar se Draco inconscientemente estava pensando nisso uma vez. Draco definitivamente se divertira naquela época e Harry estava desesperado para descobrir o que havia levado Draco a pedir uma surra hoje à noite, mas ele também queria dar a ele o que queria. Ele queria fazer isso de bom para Draco, queria que ele desejasse mais e mais vezes.

Ele convocou uma garrafa de lubrificante, que voou direto para sua mão estendida e, abrindo-a, Harry espalhou um pouco na mão, cobrindo os dedos com ela. Ele deliberadamente levou um tempo para provocar ainda mais Draco, para aumentar sua antecipação, depois mordeu suavemente seu ombro e pressionou a boca no ouvido de Draco quando ele gemeu e tremeu debaixo dele.

"Pronto, meu amor?" ele sussurrou.

Draco não respondeu imediatamente, mas depois de vários momentos de silêncio, ele respondeu com um sim muito instável.

"Muito bem", disse Harry, "mas lembre-se, se você não aguenta, tudo o que tem a dizer é parar, entendeu? me diga que você entende."

"Eu entendo", Draco respirou.

Harry assentiu para si mesmo. Ele deu um último beijo no ombro de Draco e depois se afastou.

Ele passou a mão não lubrificada sobre as nádegas de Draco, provocando, apertando, massageando-as e depois separando-as e, quando Draco esperava o primeiro golpe, ele empurrou um dedo lubrificado dentro dele, empurrou-o completamente e se contorceu até encontrar Próstata de Draco. A queimadura de sua súbita intrusão se fundiu com o prazer de ter sua próstata acariciada fez Draco estremecer e tremer.

"Dobre os braços, é mais fácil", disse Harry.

A ligeira mudança de posição resultou no traseiro de Draco estar mais alto no ar do que antes e afastar um pouco o dedo, Harry empurrou-o para dentro novamente e provocou a próstata de Draco, atraindo um gemido longo e aparentemente interminável dos lábios de Draco. Ele provocou Draco por mais um tempo, depois puxou o dedo e, levantando a mão, ele a deu o primeiro tapa na nádega de Draco.

Draco gemeu e Harry percebeu que estava tentando abafar um grito mordendo seu próprio braço.

"Porra", Draco respirou com dificuldade.

Enquanto com o tremor, Harry acariciou a marca vermelha de sua mão e deixou os dedos passarem por ela. Ele então traçou o contorno com beijos leves. Draco gemeu e estremeceu. Agarrando firmemente a nádega avermelhada de Draco, Harry apertou.

Draco gemeu e Harry enfiou o dedo dentro de Draco e o fodeu com os dedos. Lentamente, a princípio, ele aumentou gradualmente a velocidade, provocando a próstata de Draco o mais rápido possível.

Draco choramingou.

"Por favor, Harry."

"Por favor, _o_ _que_ , Draco?"

"Mais", Draco respirou trêmulo.

O corpo inteiro de Harry tremeu com o impacto que as palavras tiveram nele.

Draco pediu uma surra e não apenas isso, mas ele também estava implorando por mais.

_ Pelo amor de Godric Gryffindor, deveríamos estar falando sobre isso, não fazendo sexo _ , Harry se repreendeu, mas incapaz de parar agora, ele lentamente retirou o dedo, provocou o buraco de Draco por um momento, depois se afastou completamente e levou a mão para baixo na outra nádega de Draco, marcando aquela com uma marca da mão também.

Dessa vez, Draco não abafou o grito, mas deixou escapar.

Ele estremeceu e seus braços cruzados ameaçaram ceder, mas ele corajosamente permaneceu em posição e Harry bateu na terceira e depois na quarta. Ele fez uma breve pausa e depois entregou mais três em rápida sucessão e diferentes graus de força.

Draco caiu para frente, enterrou o rosto nos lençóis e o som que ele fez não era nem um grito nem um soluço. Não foi um gemido ou um choro, mas soou muito bonito para os ouvidos de Harry. Ele acariciou as marcas em brasa na bunda de Draco, depois o recompensou com dois dedos.

Harry os empurrou para dentro de Draco, firmemente pressionado contra o doce feixe de nervos que causou a Draco um prazer sem adulteração e o levou a um frenesi.

Levou apenas algumas investidas até Draco começar a se afastar e proferir alguma tagarelice completa; Harry não conseguia entender.

Ele queria espancar Draco um pouco mais, mas a incoerência de Draco o deteve.

_ Se Draco não podia dizer claramente sim, continue ou não, pare _ , então Harry não estava indo para lá.

Em vez disso, ele salpicou a bunda avermelhada de Draco com beijos e continuou a provocá-lo com os dedos, empurrando-os repetidamente em seu buraco solto e lubrificado e puxando-os novamente. Ele beijou sua coluna, abraçou a cintura de Draco e estendeu a mão sobre o coração de Draco.

Ele o puxou de volta, o arrastou para uma posição ajoelhada e gentilmente manobrou Draco de costas.

Draco sibilou com o desconforto leve, mas óbvio, de sua bunda recém espancada esfregando os lençóis frios e olhando para o rosto, Harry reconheceu a expressão de felicidade no rosto de Draco de vários dias atrás.

Só que desta vez, Harry o empurrou um pouco mais, o deixou um pouco mais fora de si.

Ele notou que a ereção de Draco não vacilou muito e que seu pênis ainda estava de pé com orgulho. Harry tirou a cueca de Draco, jogou-a para o lado, e depois tirou a sua. Ele levantou as pernas de Draco sobre os ombros e, inclinando-se para a frente, pressionou os lábios nos de Draco e o beijou suavemente, gentilmente, sem pressa.

“Você fez tão bem, meu amor, você fez tão, tão, tão bem. Estou tão orgulhoso de você, muito orgulhoso de você. A maneira como você deu esses sete golpes, isso foi simplesmente lindo, tão lindo - ele sussurrou contra os lábios de Draco, precisando que ele soubesse como se sentia sobre sua submissão.

Ele se afastou um pouco e viu Draco tentar abrir os olhos. Ele fez isso com o maior esforço e, quando os olhos deles se encontraram, um pequeno sorriso, que Harry retribuiu, puxou os cantos dos lábios.

"Faça amor comigo", Draco murmurou.

O desejo em seus olhos e voz era tão intenso que Harry congelou por um momento e simplesmente olhou.

Draco nunca tinha perguntado isso antes, geralmente sempre pedia para ele transar com ele. Claro, às vezes eles faziam amor - ir devagar era tão especial como lidar com isso com um pouco mais de entusiasmo - mas Harry nunca disse a ele que queria fazer amor com ele e Draco nunca perguntou a ele. Foi apenas algo que eles fizeram, totalmente sem anunciar.

Harry inesperadamente sentiu lágrimas arderem nos olhos quando capturou os lábios de Draco em mais um beijo, dominado por seus sentimentos e varrido pelo calor do momento.

"Eu vou. Eu vou fazer amor com você. Vou fazer você se sentir tão bem, muito bem ", prometeu.

Ele alcançou o lubrificante, revestiu sua ereção, depois alinhou a ponta de seu pênis latejante com o buraco solto e bem preparado de Draco, e lentamente empurrou para dentro. Deliberadamente, demorou-se e, apesar de ter tomado toda a sua força de autocontrole; ele manteve o ritmo lento, tão dolorosamente lento.

Os olhos de Draco se fecharam novamente e, uma vez que Harry se envolveu completamente dentro de Draco, ele deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Draco.

"Olhe para mim, meu doce pequeno príncipe", ele sussurrou, sem fôlego.

Os olhos de Draco se abriram.

"Eu te amo; Eu te amo muito - ele murmurou.

Draco ofegou. Algumas lágrimas derramaram de seus olhos, correram pelas têmporas e mergulharam em seus cabelos.

Harry se apoiou em um braço, passou uma mecha de cabelo úmido de Draco atrás da orelha e beijou as lágrimas.

"Não chore meu amor, eu tenho você, eu sempre terei você, você está seguro comigo, eu te amo", ele sussurrou amorosamente, movendo-se muito lentamente dentro de Draco e soltando um gemido baixo. 

Ele continuou balançando os quadris e quando Draco passou os braços em volta do pescoço e o puxou para um beijo, pedindo que ele colocasse os braços acima da cabeça era o mais distante da mente de Harry.

Em vez disso, ele se perdeu nas sensações do beijo e, muito lentamente, construiu um ritmo constante, aumentou a ferocidade de seus impulsos e pouco tempo depois ele estava entrando Draco e saindo dele em um ritmo rápido, mas suave.

Hoje à noite, não havia nada difícil sobre a maneira como ele reivindicou Draco como seu.

Hoje à noite, ele só queria se conectar com Draco e se conectar, da maneira mais íntima.

Enquanto eles se beijavam e faziam amor, Harry sentiu seu coração derreter, sentiu Draco se transformar em uma gosma flexível debaixo dele e sentiu-o estremecer e tremer enquanto o aproximava cada vez mais de seu clímax.

Ele sentiu a mão de Draco esgueirar-se entre seus corpos, sentiu-o envolvê-la em torno de sua ereção latejante e sentiu Draco acariciar-se no ritmo de seus movimentos. Quando ele sentiu o próprio orgasmo se aproximar, ele se separou de mais um beijo que alterava a mente e pressionou a boca no ouvido de Draco.

"Venha para mim, meu amor, venha para mim", ele sussurrou.

Suas palavras tiveram o impacto desejado, porque apenas três golpes e golpes depois, Draco explodiu embaixo dele.

"Harry!!"

Foi quase um sussurro sem fôlego, então Draco gemeu, jogou a cabeça para trás e se perdeu no meio de seu orgasmo.

Observando o rosto de Draco se contorcer tão lindamente e sentir todo o seu corpo tremer e tremer embaixo dele, foi o suficiente para Harry perder sua determinação e empurrá-lo para dentro de Draco, ele se enterrou profundamente dentro dele e ficou duro, enchendo Draco com seu gozo enquanto ele gemia e balançava sua cabeça. quadris, tentando certificar-se de estimular a próstata de Draco para prolongar seu prazer.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a exaustão escoou através de cada centímetro quadrado dele e gentilmente saindo de Draco, ele se arrastou na cama e puxou Draco para um abraço apertado. Draco se enterrou no peito e Harry o apertou, dominado pela intensa necessidade de proteger e nutrir o homem em seus braços.

Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos molhados de suor de Draco, o segurou firme e, passando a mão pelas costas, ele se concentrou na respiração de Draco, que estava começando a desacelerar.

Harry deixou seus próprios olhos se fecharem e brevemente se perguntou se havia encontrado sua alma gêmea, mas abandonou o pensamento quando Draco se afastou um pouco dele.

Forçando os olhos abertos, ele olhou para Draco e sorriu.

"Eu te amo, Harry", Draco sussurrou e riu quando Harry beijou a ponta do seu nariz.


	20. Merlin me perdoe, porque eu quero você de joelhos

_ Dois dias antes de seu aniversário, Harry finalmente teve a oportunidade - e encontrou coragem - de tentar sentar Draco para uma longa conversa sobre seu tipo preferido de relacionamento e seu amor por dobras em geral. _

_ Ele, é claro, pensava repetidamente em sua cabeça, até chamava de floo para Charlie por algum conselho, mas acabou jogando todas as suas idéias e planos na lixeira. _

_ Em vez disso, ele decidiu abordar o assunto da maneira mais natural possível. Ele queria que Draco entendesse e aceitasse, não se sentisse ameaçado e assustado. Uma manhã preguiçosa, passada no conforto do apartamento de Draco em Notting Hill, parecia o cenário perfeito para de alguma forma iniciar essa conversa, uma que Harry absolutamente temia e antecipava. _

_ Ainda assim, ele não queria mais desenhar as coisas. Ele queria que Draco soubesse tudo, sem exceções. _

_ Foi isso que o levou a fazer um movimento, para finalmente colocar todas as suas cartas na mesa, porque ele precisava de Draco para entender não apenas o que isso significava para ele, mas também que Draco compartilhava mais de sua propensão a torcer do que ele provavelmente estava atualmente consciente. - então, novamente, essa era uma conversa que ele não iria forçar, mas se isso acontecesse como parte da conversa deles hoje, ele pretendia ser totalmente solidário e orientar Draco por meio dela. _

_____

Harry passou os braços em volta da cintura de Draco e os apoiou no balcão da cozinha, prendendo Draco efetivamente entre ele e seu corpo. Ele se moldou contra Draco, colocou o queixo no ombro de Draco e beijou a lateral do pescoço. Draco estremeceu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado para dar a Harry mais e melhor acesso. Harry sorriu contra sua pele quente e pálida.

"Eu tenho uma faca na minha mão", Draco protestou fracamente.

"Você está me dizendo para ter cuidado ou está me ameaçando?" Harry murmurou suavemente contra o pescoço de Draco, depois passou gentilmente as pontas dos dedos sobre o antebraço nu de Draco, a parte interna do pulso e as costas da mão.

A mão de Draco tremia sob seu toque leve e Harry, sem esforço, tirou a faca da mão de Draco e a colocou sobre a bancada.

“Pronto, tudo seguro agora. Nem é preciso um feitiço de desarmamento para fazer você se render ", disse ele.

Ele plantou alguns beijos no pescoço de Draco, satisfeito quando a respiração de Draco parou um pouco e ele estremeceu em seus braços.

Draco murmurou algo ininteligível e Harry observou enquanto pressionava as bolas das mãos contra a bancada e flexionava os dedos.

"Quando você terminou o sanduíche, eu tenho algo para lhe mostrar", Harry disse calmamente e com um último beijo no pescoço de Draco, ele se retirou das costas de Draco e se afastou.

Draco virou a cabeça e o olhar levemente atordoado em seus olhos fez Harry querer girá-lo, apertar sua bunda contra o balcão da cozinha e sussurrar sujeira indizível em seu ouvido até Draco derreter e implorar que ele fizesse todas essas coisas.

Em vez disso, Harry permaneceu onde estava e restringiu seu desejo com uma lenta e profunda respiração, depois se retirou para a sala de estar.

Ele se dobrou no sofá e pegou seu copo de suco de laranja recém-prensado. Ele tomou um gole devagar e enfiou a mão na mochila, que havia deixado ao lado do sofá, pegou um livro de capa preta e o deixou em seu colo.

A capa era discreta o suficiente para ele fazer isso. O título do livro era em japonês e a imagem abaixo mostrava uma coleira de corda de seda trançada em prata com um padrão intricado de nós e um nó infinito vermelho integrado a ele.

Alguns minutos depois, Draco, mastigando a última mordida do sanduíche, se juntou a ele no sofá e ofereceu a ele um prato com cenoura, pepino e aipo.

Harry sorriu e escolheu um grande palito de cenoura.

"Engraçado como você faz um sanduíche com conserva de morango, depois me oferece palitos de vegetais sem gosto", ele riu e mordeu metade do palito de cenoura.

Draco piscou.

"Eles podem ser sem gosto, mas são saudáveis."

"Você está insinuando que estou engordando?"

Harry franziu a testa, embora o brilho em seus olhos denunciasse sua diversão. Ele sentiu vontade de zombar do amor de Draco por todas as coisas doces, mas decidiu não ir para lá, não agora.

"Nem por isso, Diretor Potter, eu nunca ousaria ser tão insolente."

"Bom, caso contrário eu posso ter que arrastá-lo sobre meus joelhos, segurá-lo, puxar aqueles corredores da sua bunda e espancar sua insolência diretamente de você", Harry sorriu.

Ele viu os olhos de Draco escurecerem um pouco e enfiar o resto da cenoura em sua boca. Ele mastigou pensativo e sem quebrar o contato visual. Em resposta, Draco engoliu em seco. Harry não tinha dúvidas sobre o que estava ocupando sua mente no momento.

"Você não disse que tinha algo para me mostrar?" Draco finalmente perguntou, sua voz baixa e rouca enquanto ele mudava de assunto. Era óbvio que isso exigia muito esforço da parte dele.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e se arrastou no sofá, ele se moveu ainda mais no canto onde as duas partes do sofá se encontravam. Enfiou o livro entre o encosto do sofá e a coxa e emitiu um som suave de convite, ele sabia que Draco não seria capaz de resistir.

"Venha, sente-se aqui, entre as minhas pernas."

Draco colocou o prato de palitos de legumes na mesa de café e se arrastou sedutoramente até ele. Harry precisou de toda força de vontade para não dizer a Draco para ficar exatamente assim, de joelhos e mãos. A visão dele rastejando o levou a loucura.

Em vez disso, ele apreciou em silêncio e quando Draco se sentiu confortável, passou os braços em volta da cintura de Draco e o puxou para perto. Draco relaxou em seus braços, recostou-se no peito e apoiou a cabeça no ombro. Quando ele virou a cabeça para o lado, Harry segurou o queixo e capturou os lábios em um beijo gentil, no qual Draco se derreteu e Harry não quebrou por muito tempo.

Eventualmente, ele se afastou, brincou com o polegar sobre os lábios avermelhados de Draco e pegou o livro, colocando-o nas mãos.

A atenção de Draco imediatamente se voltou para ele e, pegando as duas mãos, ele olhou para a capa, passou os dedos sobre a coleira impressionante e a abriu.

Sem ver o rosto de Draco, Harry ainda sabia que estava franzindo a testa.

"É em japonês, eu não dei para você ler, eu dei para você pelas fotografias. Continue folheando - ele encorajou e Draco o fez.

Enquanto isso, Harry massageia os ombros de Draco.

Quando Draco alcançou a primeira fotografia - uma foto trouxa artística em preto e branco de um homem nu ajoelhado, com as mãos firmemente amarradas atrás das costas e a cabeça abaixada submissa - Harry o ouviu ofegar levemente e interromper sua massagem, passou as mãos pelos braços de Draco e permitiu que as pontas dos dedos fantasmas sobre os antebraços nus. Ele distraidamente desenhou um padrão de nós e viu o loiro passar uma ponta do dedo sobre as cordas que amarravam a submissa fotografada.

Depois de um tempo, Draco virou a página.

A fotografia seguinte mostrava uma mulher ajoelhada com cabelos loiros muito curtos. Ela tinha as pernas bem abertas e estava de costas para a câmera. Uma linda corda vermelha enrolava-se firmemente em torno de seu torso e pescoço antes de desaparecer entre a rachadura de suas nádegas.

O padrão dos nós era complexo e bonito, e os olhos de Draco permaneceram na fotografia, depois passaram para a foto seguinte, que mostrava uma mulher japonesa com longos cabelos roxos e azuis, suspensa no ar com uma corda firmemente presa ao tornozelo direito. Uma segunda corda envolveu repetidamente seus seios e ajudou a mantê-la suspensa no ar. Com os braços presos nas costas, ela parecia completamente à vontade e estava olhando para o espaço com um pequeno sorriso fantasmagórico nos lábios.

A fotografia seguinte mostrava um modelo masculino, esparramado no chão, cabeça inclinada para cima, boca ligeiramente aberta, olhos focados na câmera. O tornozelo esquerdo estava preso à coxa direita e subia um pouco acima do solo, obscurecendo a visão direta da virilha. Seus braços descansavam atrás das costas, presos por belas cordas traseiras, e Draco ficou olhando a foto por mais tempo antes de continuar folheando o livro, virando lentamente página após página.

Com cada página que Draco virava e cada fotografia que seus olhos demoravam, o respeito e a admiração de Harry cresciam e cresciam até que ele não conseguia mais se conter. Abraçando Draco mais perto, ele deu um beijo nas costas vestidas.

"Você gosta desses?" ele perguntou e prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava pacientemente pela resposta de Draco.

"Sim", veio a resposta ofegante apenas um breve momento depois.

Harry sentiu Draco pegar sua mão e guiá-la até sua virilha, onde a colocou acima de sua ereção.

"Eu realmente gosto disso", Draco admitiu.

Harry apertou seu pau entre os corredores soltos, depois esfregou a palma da mão sobre ele até que um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios de Draco e ele tremeu um pouco.

" _ Você _ gosta disso, Harry?" Draco queria saber, sua voz trêmula e áspera.

"Sim eu gosto muito disso. Eu amo amarração com corda, especialmente esse estilo. É tão bonito, tão erótico" Harry respondeu com sinceridade e sem hesitação.

Ele continuou a deixar a mão descansar acima da excitação muito proeminente de Draco, e passou a outra mão firmemente pela cintura de Draco, puxando-o para o lado contra o peito.

"Você ficaria tão lindo assim, Draco", ele murmurou contra a pele sensível no pescoço de Draco. "Sua linda pele pálida, hum, eu não colocaria nenhuma corda vermelha em você, eu sei como você se sente sobre Gryffin-"

"Cordas vermelhas ficariam bem", Draco sussurrou sem fôlego.

Harry o sentiu tremer nos braços. Ele não tinha certeza se era da emoção do que eles estavam falando, antecipação ou medo.

“Hm, tudo bem, cordas vermelhas que usarei então. Embora, pensando bem, as cordas pretas fiquem muito melhores em você, o contraste entre elas e sua pele clara é simplesmente lindo.

"Harry?"

"Sim?"

"Você quer me amarrar assim?"

"Você quer que eu amarre?"

Harry respondeu à pergunta de Draco com uma pergunta própria, mas manteve a voz baixa. Ele deixou sua respiração cair sobre o pescoço de Draco enquanto ele falava.

Draco hesitou um pouco antes de ele responder e sua incerteza era óbvia em sua voz.

"Não sei, não parece particularmente confortável, especialmente se você planeja me suspender."

Harry riu suavemente. Ele não pôde deixar de notar que Draco não havia rejeitado completamente a ideia de ser amarrado com cordas; ele não tinha certeza sobre a execução. Ele, portanto, decidiu ajudar Draco e começou a pintar uma imagem na mente de Draco, esperando que ele pudesse visualizar.

"Eu não suspenderia você na primeira tentativa, meu amor. Suspensão, isso é coisa avançada. Se você realmente quisesse que eu fizesse isso, eu ... Hum, deixe-me pensar ... Talvez ... Sim. Movia lentamente as mãos atrás das costas e amarrava os pulsos com um nó complicado, mas bonito. Então, eu faria você se deitar, o que seria um pouco desconfortável e estranho, porque você tem as mãos amarradas nas costas, mas ficaria bem. Amarraria o tornozelo esquerdo na coxa direita e beijaria cada centímetro de você antes de virar e continuar a beijar cada centímetro de sua pele. Eu deixaria você amarrada assim, enquanto admiro minha obra e digo como você é bonito e o quanto me excita. Eu lentamente te foderia por horas e horas, até que você me implore para deixá-lo gozar, até você choramingar e soluçar e sussurrar sem fôlego Senhor, por favor, deixe-me gozar, preciso gozar, preciso gozar tanto."

As palavras provocadoras de Harry atraíram um gemido baixo dos lábios de Draco e ele lentamente empurrou o livro para o lado.

Então, e não sem alguma dificuldade, ele se arrastou do abraço de Harry, ajoelhou-se entre as pernas e recostou-se nas ancas.

Quando ele olhou para Harry, seus olhos estavam sombrios e seu rosto corou, embora não com vergonha, mas com excitação definida. Sua boca se abriu ligeiramente e ele colocou as mãos trêmulas nas coxas de Harry. Harry descansou as próprias mãos sobre eles e apertou suavemente.

"O que mais você quer fazer comigo?" Draco perguntou e Harry percebeu que era necessário um pouco de esforço para tentar manter o foco.

Ele apertou as mãos de Draco um pouco mais insistentemente e pareceu ajudar Draco a se concentrar quando a névoa em seus olhos se dissipou um pouco.

"Eu não quero fazer nada com você, que você não quer que eu faça", disse ele sinceramente. "Eu nunca gostaria de fazer qualquer coisa com a qual você não se sinta à vontade ou que não queira que isso aconteça. Eu não ficaria satisfeito em saber que você não está gostando do que estou fazendo com você ", explicou ele.

Ficando em silêncio, ele moveu as mãos para os pulsos de Draco, colocou os dedos em volta deles e apertou mais apertado do que nunca. Draco fez um pequeno som de desconforto, ficou tenso e lutou um pouco. Harry estava prestes a afrouxar o aperto quando Draco balançou a cabeça e Harry o observou respirar calmamente, depois relaxar gradualmente.

"Esta é a sua maneira de me dizer isso - que - que você não gosta apenas de um pouco de escravidão e sexo excêntrico, mas -" ele fez uma pausa e franziu a testa.

Harry permaneceu calado e permitiu que ele chegasse à sua própria conclusão. Não demorou muito; Draco era muito afiado e perspicaz para isso.

"Você realmente gosta quando eu deixo você assumir o controle, não é? Você se satisfaz de eu me submeter a você.

Harry assentiu.

"Sim eu gosto. Eu gosto muito disso; é quem eu sou. Mas eu só gosto quando você faz porque deseja. Eu não apreciaria se você não quisesse que eu assumisse o controle. Porém, você me mostrou várias vezes. Você gosta quando eu assumo o controle, não é, Draco?

Harry fez uma pausa para deixar a pergunta afundar. Ele soltou os pulsos de Draco e entrelaçou os dedos, em seguida, puxou Draco para um beijo lento e revirador de mente.

Draco afastou as mãos e as envolveu no pescoço de Harry enquanto Harry deixava suas próprias mãos viajarem pelas costas de Draco.

Seus dedos ágeis encontraram o caminho por baixo da camisa de Draco e ele acariciou a pele quente e macia da parte inferior das costas de Draco, deslizou lentamente as mãos por baixo da cintura dos corredores de Draco e apertou as nádegas, massageando-as com as mãos.

Quando ele se separou do beijo, Draco parecia um pouco atordoado, mas não atordoado o suficiente para Harry pensar que não seria capaz de continuar seguindo a conversa.

“Você submete tão maravilhosamente, Draco, eu amo como você se derrete com o meu toque, como segue minha voz e obedece aos comandos mais simples, sejam eles falados ou implícitos. Isso realmente me excita ao vê-lo esparramado embaixo de mim, mãos acima da cabeça, olhando para mim com grandes olhos negros devassos, implorando silenciosamente para empurrá-lo para o limite."

Draco resmungou em resposta e enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry, depois o mordeu enquanto soltava um gemido baixo que fazia cócegas na pele de Harry. Harry rosnou e beliscou a bunda de Draco com força suficiente para fazer Draco gritar e olhar para ele com grandes olhos arregalados.

"Sou eu quem morde", Harry piscou.

Draco lambeu os lábios, engoliu em seco e olhou para Harry por um longo tempo, depois ficou vermelho e baixou os olhos com vergonha.

"O que te deixou perturbada de repente?" Harry perguntou suavemente, retirou a mão do interior das coxas de Draco e colocando dois dedos embaixo do queixo, ele gentilmente pediu que Draco olhasse para ele, o que ele acabou fazendo, mas apenas com a maior relutância.

"Diga-me, meu amor, diga-me o que está pensando, eu gostaria de saber. Se você está disposto a compartilhar, é isso."

Draco permaneceu calado e era óbvio para Harry que ele estava travando uma batalha consigo mesmo, uma batalha sobre revelar seus pensamentos mais íntimos ou mantê-los para si mesmo, afinal.

Enquanto Draco tomou sua decisão, Harry esperou pacientemente, não o pressionou.

Eventualmente, o desejo de Draco de compartilhar aparentemente ganhou e ele fez uma confissão que nem surpreendeu nem chocou Harry.

"Sabe, Harry, eu sempre tive uma forte preferência por ser o passivo, mas ninguém nunca me fez sentir como você. Ninguém nunca me fez reagir da maneira que você faz. Ninguém nunca me fez querer desistir de tudo. Você literalmente tem o poder de me enlouquecer com um simples toque, um simples olhar ou uma única palavra, e isso é mais do que um pouco assustador. É tudo o que preciso para eu ceder a você, me curvar à sua vontade. Você me faz querer coisas que eu nunca quis antes, ou nunca soube que queria. É ... " Draco fez uma pausa e suspirou suavemente. "É um pouco de foda-mental", ele admitiu com uma risada baixa e Harry sorriu.

"Pode ser quando você está tentando resolver isso pela primeira vez. O termo descritivo que você está procurando é chamado de  _ submisso _ ", ele ofereceu uma explicação simples para um tópico complexo. “Ou, resumindo, ser um  _ sub _ . Algumas pessoas gostam de se submeter completamente e em  todos os aspectos de suas vidas. Você, no entanto, não é uma dessas pessoas." Harry fez uma pausa momentânea e passando as duas mãos pelos cabelos de Draco, ele o puxou para perto e beijou sua testa.

“Você, meu amor, e esta é a minha interpretação de você, então sinta-se livre para contestar a qualquer momento, você gosta de me dar controle, gosta de se render a mim e de me deixar agradá-lo. Você também é bastante bom em seguir ordens, mesmo aquelas que são dadas sutilmente, em vez de serem faladas sem rodeios. Você não tem uma tolerância muito alta à dor, embora goste um pouco dela aqui e ali. ”

Quando Harry ficou em silêncio, Draco se arrastou para uma posição um pouco mais confortável e se moveu para sentar com as costas contra o encosto do sofá. Ele puxou a perna de Harry sobre as coxas e Harry o deixou. Ele também deixou Draco pegar a mão dele, enlaçar os dedos e permitir que ele brincasse sem rumo com a pulseira de couro do relógio, pegando-o gentilmente, mas não abrindo.

"Isso faria você dominante", Draco sorriu. "Não é mandão de forma breve, é?" ele perguntou e Harry riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Não, mandão não é a forma abreviada de dominante, nem mesmo a forma abreviada oficialmente aceita. Isso seria Dom. Eu me identifico como um Dom" - ele explicou.

"Você é dominante, não há absolutamente nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Você gosta de estar no controle, não é?

"Sim."

"Sempre? Você sempre quer estar no controle?" Draco perguntou.

Ele deixou a pulseira do relógio de Harry sozinha e passou a mão para cima e para baixo na parte interna da panturrilha de Harry e, enfim, enfiou-a sob o tecido solto de suas calças. Lá, ele alternou entre esfregar suavemente as unhas contra a pele de Harry e arrastar os dedos por cima e pelos cabelos grossos que cresciam na perna de Harry.

"Sim. Eu preferiria estar no controle a maior parte do tempo. O que eu quero, no entanto, depende inteiramente do que  _ você _ se sente confortável,” Harry respondeu à pergunta de Draco. "Se eu quisesse você nu e ajoelhado aos meus pés, com a cabeça abaixada e silencioso, a menos que diretamente abordado, mas você não quisesse isso, isso não aconteceria. Simples assim."

"Você quer isso? Você me quer nu e ajoelhado aos seus pés com a cabeça abaixada, esperando que você permita que eu fale?" Draco perguntou.

Harry levou um momento para considerar sua resposta.

"Eu mentiria se dissesse que não acho essa idéia extremamente atraente", disse ele, depois parou para apertar a mão de Draco. "No entanto, não consigo te proibir de falar completamente. Eu não gostaria disso, gosto do som da sua voz, você tem uma voz muito sexy. ”

"Eu?"

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

"Sim, você tem. Agora pare de provocar minha perna, faz cócegas."

"E se eu não quiser?" Draco respondeu com um brilho atrevido nos olhos.

"Isso se chama respeito, Draco. Respeito e limites. Se você espera que eu pare quando você não gosta de algo, você também precisa parar de fazer algo quando eu não gosto ”, disse Harry. Sua voz era suave, mas com um tom firme.

O rosto de Draco caiu. Ele lentamente retirou a mão de dentro da perna da calça de Harry e pareceu um pouco desanimado.

"Desculpe", ele murmurou.

Harry instintivamente se mexeu e se aproximou de Draco.

“Ei, não, me escute. Escolha errada de palavras, não quis dizer que não gostei e não proíbo que você me toque assim. Eu só pedi para você parar porque faz cócegas, só isso. Há uma diferença, você entende isso? Você pode me tocar quando e como quiser. Se eu não gostar ou não quiser que você me toque de uma certa maneira, eu lhe direi e espero que você aceite meus limites, assim como sempre aceitarei os seus".

Levou um momento antes de Draco assentir.

Harry se inclinou para dar um beijo gentil nos lábios, depois o puxou para seus braços e colocou os braços e as pernas em volta dos ombros e da cintura de Draco, respectivamente. Draco instantaneamente relaxou no abraço e Harry beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu gosto muito de tocar em você, meu pequeno príncipe", ele sussurrou. “Gosto quando você me toca também. Sua pele é divina, seu toque requintado, sua boca deliciosa. Cada parte de você é totalmente perfeita.

"Encantador. Onde você aprendeu a falar assim? Você era um idiota que travava a língua em Hogwarts."

"Isso foi há dez anos, as pessoas mudam", Harry riu. “Você era um valentão, ostensivo e patético. Agora você é um promotor inteligente, sexy, atrevido e confiante, com um profundo amor por tudo que é doce, uma tendência recém-descoberta por fetishes e um namorado extremamente bonito. ”

"Não pensa muito de si mesmo diretor Potter?" Draco riu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, ele girou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

"Se você vai usar um título, eu prefiro o  _ senhor _ ", Harry disse com uma piscadela.

"Senhor Harry? Harry, senhor? Sir Harry Potter? Draco brincou.

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Apenas  _ senhor _ basta, muito obrigado."

“Hm, é assim que você quer que eu te chame?  _ Senhor _ ?"

Harry tentou não deixar transparecer o quanto o uso da palavra por Draco o excitava, mas ele estava lutando. Seu pênis se contraiu e seus olhos escureceram um pouco e, embora ele soubesse que Draco estava apenas zombando dele, ele não podia ignorar os efeitos que isso tinha sobre ele.

"Isso te excita, não é? Eu te chamo  _ senhor _ ,” Draco perguntou antes que Harry tivesse a chance de dizer a ele que não iria exigir que Draco usasse esse título e que Harry ou Potter era perfeitamente aceitável.

Harry assentiu.

"Sim, especialmente quando tenho meus braços e pernas em volta de você assim e você não pode fugir. Você é meu."

"Quanto isso te excitaria se eu me ajoelhasse aos seus pés e chamasse de senhor?" Draco perguntou corajosamente e Harry sorriu.

"Por que você não tenta descobrir por si mesmo?"

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha sugestiva para Draco, depois afrouxou o aperto, deixando Draco com a opção de ficar onde estava ou se ajoelhar no chão.

"Você quer que eu me ajoelhe no chão para você?" Draco perguntou.

Sua voz mal era um sussurro e Harry assistiu enquanto ele engolia em seco. Ele deu um beijo tranquilizador na bochecha de Draco, sorriu, acariciou seu braço e entrelaçou os dedos, brincando com eles.

"Sim. Quero que você se ajoelhe no chão por mim, meu pequeno príncipe" ele murmurou no ouvido de Draco. "Mas apenas se você quiser, se não estiver confortável com isso, fique aqui em meus braços, não vou julgá-lo e também não ficarei desapontado."

"Você não vai?" Draco questionou.

"Eu não vou me decepcionar, depende inteiramente de você, Draco. Eu nunca vou fazer você fazer algo que não quer fazer" ele disse suavemente e depois de uma longa pausa e alguma hesitação, Draco se arrastou nos braços.

"Eu quero tentar, quero me ajoelhar para você, quero saber como é", ele admitiu em voz baixa. Um leve rubor adornava suas belas bochechas pálidas.

"Então, meu pequeno príncipe, ajoelhe-se", Harry sussurrou.

Ele sentiu e viu o tremor que atravessou Draco enquanto ele se arrastava e graciosamente deslizava do sofá para o chão. Ele se ajoelhou, colocou as mãos nas coxas e olhou para o chão.

" _ Senhor _ ."

Ele falou a palavra tão suavemente que era mais uma expiração baixa do que um som real.

Harry estremeceu quando se moveu para se sentar à frente. Ele colocou os dois pés firmemente no chão e lambeu os lábios. Seu pênis estremeceu excitado em sua calça e sua mente girando tão rápido que ele se sentiu um pouco tonto. Engolindo em seco, ele segurou o queixo de Draco e gentilmente convenceu Draco a olhar para ele. Ele estava mordendo o lábio inferior e aquele rubor fraco que enfeitava suas bochechas agora estava em um tom profundo de vermelho enquanto ele lutava contra o constrangimento que ele claramente sentia.

Harry percebeu que Draco estava empolgado, não apenas fisicamente, mas também mentalmente.

Ele, no entanto, também sabia que levaria algum tempo para Draco aceitar completamente o quanto ele gostava de sua apresentação, ou melhor, o quanto ele gostava desse tipo de apresentação.

_ Se você me deixar, eu posso ajudá-lo com isso, meu querido, _ Harry pensou.

"Eu não acho que você tenha ideia de como é lindo, ajoelhado aos meus pés. Tão bom, tão doce, tão bonito, tão incrivelmente bonito" ele sussurrou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Draco.

Draco choramingou suavemente e olhou para ele, olhos bem abertos, pupilas sopradas. Sua respiração difícil era mais uma pista e Harry se inclinou para capturar os lábios do sonserino em um beijo suave e terno.

"Você vai colocar as mãos atrás das costas por mim?" ele perguntou suavemente e Draco hesitou por um momento, depois atendeu ao pedido de Harry.

"Mmm, lindo, tão, tão, tão lindo, perfeito, você é perfeito", disse Harry.

Ele gentilmente acariciou a bochecha de Draco e traçou o lábio inferior do loiro com o polegar. Quando ele alcançou o centro da boca de Draco, ele franziu os lábios e beijou o polegar.

" _ Senhor _ , o que você gostaria que eu fizesse agora?" ele perguntou e a mente de Harry girou.

Ele conseguia pensar em um milhão de coisas que queria que Draco fizesse, mas achava egoísta sua continuar com qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que incluísse continuar fazendo Draco se ajoelhar no chão era muito cedo. Isso, ajoelhado porque Harry havia pedido, era novo demais para ele e Harry não queria explorar Draco assim. Ele apenas começou a dizer a Draco exatamente o quanto ele gostava de BDSM e ainda havia muito mais para contar, muito mais para conversar, discutir.

"Eu gostaria que você voltasse para meus braços para que eu pudesse abraçar e beijar você por ser um pequeno príncipe obediente", Harry sussurrou.

Ele viu Draco se levantar sem tirar os braços das costas. Draco sentou-se entre as pernas de Harry e eles retomaram sua posição anterior com Harry envolvendo os braços e as pernas em torno de Draco e segurando-o firmemente no lugar. Beijar foi um pouco estranho nessa posição, mas eles conseguiram fazer isso acontecer e por muito tempo isso foi tudo o que fizeram.

Quando eles se separaram, ambos estavam sem fôlego e Draco tinha um brilho perverso nos olhos.

"Tem certeza de que não quer que eu cuide de sua situação bastante proeminente?" ele perguntou com um sorriso e Harry trancou as pernas firmemente na cintura de Draco.

"Mais tarde", ele sussurrou. "Primeiro, deixe-me dar sua recompensa."

"Eu pensei que esse beijo fosse minha recompensa", Draco franziu a testa.

"Bons meninos como você recebem mais do que apenas um beijo, Draco." Harry riu e enfiou a mão nas calças de Draco.

Ele fechou os dedos em torno do pênis latejante de Draco, murmurou um feitiço de lubrificação e acariciou Draco, estabelecendo um ritmo lento, mas regular. Foram necessários apenas alguns golpes até que Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, lambeu os lábios e gemeu.

"Porra, sim, Harry, isso é tão bom, por favor, não pare", ele choramingou e tentou empurrar a mão de Harry, mas as pernas de Harry o mantiveram firmemente preso.

Acariciando mais rápido, Harry agarrou o pênis de Draco com mais força e pressionou a boca contra a orelha de Draco.

"Você já foi tão bom para mim, mas pode ser ainda melhor para mim, meu pequeno príncipe? Você pode?" ele sussurrou.

"Sim", a resposta de Draco foi quase uma respiração instável. Sua respiração difícil dificultava a conversa normal. "Sim,  _ senhor _ , sim, eu posso ser bom", ele sussurrou e tremeu nos braços de Harry.

"Não goze sem a minha permissão", Harry falou um pouco mais firme. "Você pode fazer isso por mim, meu pequeno príncipe?" ele perguntou e Draco gemeu e se contorceu em seus braços.

"Eu - eu posso - vou tentar."

"Bom", Harry sorriu e deixou a outra mão deslizar por baixo da camisa de Draco. Ele beliscou um dos mamilos e torceu um pouco. Draco gemeu e arqueou as costas. Harry aumentou a velocidade de seus golpes e fez questão de roçar o polegar sobre a cabeça extremamente sensível do pênis de Draco. O lubrificante conjurado, embora não tão grande quanto o lubrificante trouxa, facilitou a tarefa.

Draco emitiu um som indiscernível que, quando Harry torceu o mamilo mais uma vez, se transformou em um gemido. Harry raspou a unha sobre o mamilo duro já abusado.

"Harry, estou tão perto", Draco choramingou.

Harry diminuiu seus golpes para uma carícia lenta e provocante e Draco soltou um suspiro frustrado de ar e enfiou os dedos nas coxas de Harry.

"Você pode fazer isso, respirar por isso", Harry encorajou, dando a Draco alguns momentos para voltar da borda.

Quando ele teve e quando sua respiração diminuiu um pouco, Harry torceu o outro mamilo de Draco, raspou-o com a unha e depois aumentou a velocidade e a intensidade de seus golpes.

Em segundos, Draco estava com uma bagunça trêmula e contorcida em seus braços e, normalmente, Harry dizia para ele parar, dizia para ele ficar parado, mas desta vez ele não parou.

Desta vez, ele deixou Draco se contorcer, viu os dedos dos pés de Draco se enrolarem e suas pernas espasarem. Ele dirigiu Draco até a borda e, em vez de ultrapassá-lo, ele parou, apertou a base do pênis de Draco e se deliciou com a choradeira e choradeira que ele conseguiu transformar Draco. Ele parou brevemente de acariciar o pênis de Draco e, usando as duas mãos, puxou a calça solta de Draco e a arrastou até suas coxas.

"Harry, por favor, eu não aguento isso", Draco gemeu e Harry sabia que o ar frio que estava agora provocando e acariciando o pênis de Draco parecia uma tortura lenta.

"Você pode, meu amor", Harry sussurrou e desta vez Draco quase gritou quando fechou a mão em torno de seu pênis novamente e começou a acariciá-lo, duro, rápido, implacável.

"Você está indo tão bem, meu querido", Harry continuou a incentivar.

Ele permitiu que sua mão livre deslizasse por baixo da camisa de Draco, acariciou gentilmente seu estômago tenso, brincou com seus mamilos e torceu-os um pouco mais, causando rajadas deliciosas de dor através de Draco. Ele mordeu o pescoço de Draco, chupou a pele sensível em sua boca e acalmou a pele abusada com pequenos beijos e lambidas delicadas.

"Por favor, não pare novamente, Harry, por favor, - Draco implorou.

Harry sorriu contra seu pescoço.

"Não, você foi tão bom para mim, não gozou sem a minha permissão, merece uma recompensa. Você pode gozar agora, meu amor, goza para mim, goza agora." Harry murmurou e sua mão voou para cima e para baixo no pênis de Draco. Ele o empurrou para o alto e viu Draco cair.

Ele observou como seus dedos se curvavam e desenrolavam repetidamente, como suas pernas tremiam e tremiam, e como seus dedos se enroscavam nos corredores de Harry, precisando de algo para segurar, precisando de algo para aterrá-lo. Ele sentiu o corpo inteiro de Draco convulsionar e tremer, sentiu-o arquear as costas e o ouviu gemer e ofegar e, sem fôlego, balbuciar um monte de bobagens incoerentes. Ele observou quando Draco gozou, duro, rápido e com tanta intensidade que ele brevemente se esqueceu de respirar corretamente. Ele atirou sua porra por toda a mão e estômago de Harry e diminuindo o movimento, Harry o acariciou através do clímax, depois lançou um olhar ansioso para a porra de Draco em sua mão, mas resolutamente o baniu com um feitiço de limpeza.

Draco estava tremendo e precisava de atenção e cuidados.

Harry o abraçou ternamente, acariciou sua pele corada e úmida e beijou seu pescoço, sua bochecha, seus lábios entreabertos e, eventualmente, até a palma da mão e cada ponta do dedo.

"Ssssh, meu doce amor, eu tenho você", ele sussurrou repetidamente e segurou Draco até que ele se acalmou um pouco.

"Você quer subir e tirar uma soneca e um abraço?" Harry perguntou.

Draco, um tanto incomum, riu em seus braços.

"Acho que minhas pernas não sabem andar", ele murmurou.

Harry riu.

Draco virou a cabeça e seu olhar estava sem foco e seus olhos vidraram. Ele tinha um olhar de pura felicidade e Harry deu um beijo gentil na testa.

"Hmm, está tudo bem, eu posso carregá-lo", disse ele, arrastando-os, levantou-se e passou um braço por baixo das axilas de Draco e o outro por baixo dos joelhos.

"Braços em volta do meu pescoço", ele instruiu.

Draco riu um pouco mais, mas fez o mesmo.

"Sim  _ senhor _ ."

Harry revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

Em vez disso, ele carregou seu namorado risonho, tagarela e muito submisso pelas escadas e gentilmente o colocou em cima da cama. Ele o cobriu com um cobertor leve de verão, depois se arrastou para a cama e abraçou Draco por trás. O loiro murmurou algo incompreensível. Em questão de minutos ele estava dormindo profundamente e Harry o segurou enquanto dormia em paz, recuperando-se da intensidade do joguinho e do orgasmo.

O próprio pênis de Harry ainda estava dolorosamente duro e ele queria desesperadamente cuidar dele, mas decidiu que poderia esperar um pouco mais. Draco parecia tão pacífico e ele se sentia tão bem em apenas abraçá-lo.

Mesmo tendo a sensação distinta de que teria muitas mais oportunidades para abraçar Draco, ele não queria perder essa primeira chance.


	21. Admirador Secreto

"Já fez sua escolha?" Harry perguntou.

Draco parou de ler o menu e olhou para cima.

Ele se permitiu um momento se afogar nos vibrantes olhos verdes de Harry, depois sorriu suavemente. Ele fez sua escolha há muito tempo, cinco anos atrás, para ser exato.

Sempre que visitava a Kensington Creperie, ele sempre escolhia o mesmo, sempre pedia o crepe com fatias de pêra de conferência mergulhadas em mel de flor de laranjeira, canela, baunilha e suco de limão espremido. Era exatamente o tipo certo de doce, o tipo certo de elegante e o tipo certo de planície.

Ele se apaixonou por ele na primeira vez que o experimentou e, embora muitas vezes se diz ousado, tenta algo novo, nunca o fez. Pelo menos não quando se trata de comer crepes.

Hoje, ele considerou brevemente apimentar as coisas. Ele considerou pedir um crepe com calda de chocolate e fatias de banana polvilhadas com açúcar de confeiteiro e coberto com amêndoas torradas.

Mas então sua conversa anterior com Harry começou a causar estragos em sua mente e ele se viu desejando algo familiar, algo que sabia e gostava.

Ele ainda não havia processado o que Harry havia revelado a ele e, embora o encheu de antecipação e excitação, ele sabia que levaria tempo, pesquisa e várias conversas para que ele pudesse envolver adequadamente sua cabeça em tudo isso. .

Parecia um pouco como se Harry o jogasse no fundo da piscina, mas o sentimento não era desagradável, apenas diferente. Ele realmente apreciava a honestidade de Harry; ele percebeu que não foi fácil colocar tudo na mesa.

A conversa deles resultou em um sexo bastante úmido que distorceu seus sentidos e roubou sua mente de todos os pensamentos coerentes, e ele não podia negar que queria mais, muito mais.

Percebendo que ele ainda não havia respondido à pergunta de Harry, Draco resolutamente voltou ao presente e sorriu se desculpando.

Sua mente continuou se afastando desde que acordara de sua soneca não planejada e ele se viu repetidamente tendo que controlá-la.

"Eu sempre peço o mesmo, há cerca de cinco anos", ele admitiu um tanto envergonhado.

Ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar se Harry o achava chato agora. Era um pensamento irritante que ele não conseguia se livrar e isso o perturbava.

Desde que começaram a namorar, Draco era tudo menos chato.

De fato, hoje cedo ele descobriu um lado completamente novo e diferente de si mesmo. Um que era tudo menos chato.

Certamente, Harry não o culparia por isso?

“Nada de errado em ter um favorito firme. Como você sabe, torta de melado e eu somos velhos companheiros - Harry piscou com um sorriso.

O nervosismo de Draco se dissipou instantaneamente. Ele não tinha certeza do que era, mas havia algo reconfortante na voz de Harry, algo calmante sobre a maneira como ele sorria e seu comportamento geral. De alguma forma, Harry tinha a capacidade distinta de mantê-lo focado; para a maior parte das coisas, de qualquer maneira.

"Gostaria de me dizer o seu favorito, então?" Harry o empurrou por uma resposta.

Draco franziu a testa.

"La Crepes Pacific Palisades", disse ele, percebendo que havia se desviado novamente, embora desta vez não porque sua mente tivesse saído por conta própria, mas porque ele estava muito ocupado permitindo que o charme de Harry o levantasse.

Já era tempo de ele comer alguma coisa no estômago, seu cérebro precisava de combustível, desesperadamente. Ele estava agindo de todo tipo de idiota. Ele observou Harry olhar para o cardápio, encontrar o crepe em questão e assentir com aprovação. Foi então que um pensamento curioso entrou na mente de Draco e incapaz de deixar passar, porque realmente, você nunca poderia matar uma idéia, ele ousadamente colocou a pergunta a Harry.

"Essa coisa toda sobre assumir o controle, isso significa que você quer pedir para mim?"

"Você quer que eu escolha algo e peça para você?" Harry respondeu sua pergunta com uma pergunta própria e Draco considerou por um momento, depois balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

"Não, eu quero pedir minha própria comida."

Harry sorriu.

“Então você vai pedir o que quiser e eu vou escolher meu próprio crepe. A menos que você queira sugerir algo? Você parece ser um cliente assiduo.

Draco considerou a resposta de Harry com cuidado e achou que tinha entendido.

Harry nunca o forçaria a fazer algo que ele não queria que o moreno fizesse com ele ou por ele. Ele gostou da ideia disso e, ao atravessar a mesa, pegou a mão de Harry e apertou-a suavemente.

"Doce ou salgado?" ele perguntou.

"Salgado", Harry respondeu. "Doce é a sua coisa."

Draco deu uma rápida olhada no cardápio e ofereceu uma sugestão: "La Crepe Alesia".

Harry lançou-lhe um sorriso divertido.

"É engraçado que eu estava pensando em pedir", disse ele.

Draco tentou avaliar se Harry o estava mentindo ou se estava sendo sincero. Harry aparentemente sentiu sua descrença, e apertando sua mão suavemente, assegurou-lhe que ele realmente pensara em pedir aquele crepe, mas que ele queria muito adicionar uma porção de frango em cubos.

"Eles não se importam com pedidos especiais aqui", disse Draco.

"E você?" Harry perguntou.

Eles interromperam brevemente a conversa quando um garçom se aproximou da mesa para anotar os pedidos. Draco tentou retirar a mão, mas sentiu Harry apertar seu aperto e forçou-se a relaxar.

Se Harry não dava a mínima para o que o garçom pensava ao ver dois homens de mãos dadas sobre a mesa e dividindo uma refeição juntos, ele também não. Ele ouviu Harry fazer o pedido e sorriu como um pateta quando Harry pediu uma porção extra do recheio de crepe para ele como acompanhamento, depois agradeceu suas estrelas da sorte quando Harry não apenas pediu uma xícara de café preto para ele, mas também uma xícara de cappuccino de caramelo para ele.

Uma vez que estavam sozinhos novamente, Harry rapidamente retornou à conversa anterior e por um momento Draco não teve certeza se o sorriso perverso de Harry o assustou ou o excitou.

Depois de alguma hesitação, ele se contentou com as duas opções. Harry definitivamente tinha a capacidade de assustá-lo e excitá-lo.

Até agora, Harry o havia excitado, mas Draco tinha uma sensação distinta de que, se levado longe demais, Harry retaliaria e esse pensamento era realmente assustador.

Draco estremeceu por dentro.

Por enquanto, ele não tinha vontade de descobrir como Harry era quando estava sendo assustador, preferia quando Harry era firme, mas provocador. Isso deu um chute nele, mais do que ele jamais imaginou.

"Então, Draco Malfoy, diga-me, você aceita pedidos especiais?"

A voz de Harry era baixa e ofensiva e fez Draco estremecer como quase sempre fazia.

Seu olhar desviou para a mão dele e de Harry. Harry soltou a mão e agora estava usando a ponta do dedo indicador para desenhar padrões aleatórios na palma da mão. Fazia um pouco de cócegas, mas foi um tipo agradável de cócegas que Draco não fez o que desistir. Ele flexionou os dedos, depois olhou diretamente para Harry.

"De que tipo de pedidos especiais estamos falando?" Draco perguntou, deliberadamente parando. Ele não queria dar uma resposta definitiva ainda. De alguma forma, ele tinha a sensação de que seria algo que o deixaria sem palavras.

"Bem, depois de amanhã é o trigésimo primeiro de julho ..."

Harry sorriu.

Draco riu.

"Então é. E o que isso tem a ver comigo recebendo solicitações especiais? "

Draco propositadamente se fez de bobo e decidiu que gostava de brincar com Harry um pouco demais. Isso o lembrou dos dias de Hogwarts, embora desta vez a troca de comentários provocativos fosse divertida e amigável. Nenhum deles tinha o desejo de machucar o outro.

"Uh, eu não sei. Pode ser apenas o aniversário do Diretor Potter. Ouvi dizer que ele é seu namorado ... Você não sabia nada sobre isso, sabia?

Harry entrou no jogo sem esforço e Draco franziu a testa intencionalmente.

“Ah, sim, agora que você mencionou, eu me lembro de ter visto aquele memorando em minha mesa, devidamente anotado no meu calendário, que eu pegaria um cartão amanhã. O Ministério está enlouquecendo no aniversário do Salvador. Não me surpreenderia se eles declarassem feriado oficial antes do diretor Potter completar 30 anos ", ele brincou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos e sentou-se um pouco quando o garçom se aproximou para servir seus cafés e depois desapareceu novamente. Ele já havia comprado e embrulhado o presente de Harry. Ele estava esperando, guardado em segurança no fundo de seu guarda-roupa, escondido sob um poderoso feitiço de desilusão, o que era um pouco desnecessário, pois ele duvidava que Harry iria vasculhar seu guarda-roupa sem permissão, mas ainda assim.

"Você sabe? Isso é bom de saber. Eu estava preocupado que você tivesse esquecido tudo."

"Eu não sou senil. Ainda não, de qualquer forma, me dê mais alguns anos."

Draco riu e tomou vários goles de seu cappuccino.

"Qual é o seu pedido especial?" ele perguntou.

Ele teve que esperar que Harry respondesse sua pergunta, já que o garçom voltou com a comida e, dando apenas uma olhada, fez o estômago de Draco roncar em antecipação de finalmente colocar um pouco de comida em seu estômago faminto.

"Vou te contar depois de amanhã", Harry piscou, pegou sua faca e garfo e começou a usar o crepe.

"Coma primeiro, você precisa de algum alimento", acrescentou e com um aceno de cabeça, Draco pegou seus próprios talheres.

Ele realmente estava morrendo de fome. A confissão de Harry, o bate-papo subsequente e a punheta alucinante que Harry lhe dera, seguido de uma longa soneca, significavam que ele havia perdido o almoço.

Cortando o crepe, ele levou uma grande mordida do delicioso e doce mimo à boca, separou os lábios e deslizou o garfo para dentro. Quando seus lábios se fecharam em torno de seu doce crepe favorito, ele soltou um gemido baixo, quase indecente, e olhou para Harry, que ria baixinho e piscava.

"Olhando para o seu rosto lá, é difícil decidir o que é melhor, esse crepe ou sexo", brincou Harry.

Draco educou seus traços em uma expressão muito séria.

"Este crepe depois do sexo", ele fez uma pausa por um momento dramático, "com você, Harry."

"Você diz as coisas mais doces."

"Você me mostra o bobo em mim, embora eu ainda não tenha certeza se eu gosto disso", Draco disse com um sorriso carinhoso e quando voltaram a comer, os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Os pensamentos de Draco se afastaram um pouco, mas ele não permitiu que se decidissem por algo específico. Ele estava contente demais na companhia de Harry para desaparecer completamente em um mundo próprio e gostou muito da maneira como Harry o olhava do outro lado da mesa. Sua expressão era quente, seus olhos verdes brilhavam e um sorriso suave permanecia em seu rosto.

Foi um pouco depois que eles terminaram de comer e estavam saboreando uma segunda xícara de café cada um que Draco teve a sensação de que havia algo na mente de Harry.

Ele manteve sua curiosidade afastada por um longo tempo, mas, eventualmente, ela ganhou e ele se viu estendendo a mão sobre a mesa e colocando a mão em cima da de Harry, ele apertou suavemente.

"Tenho a sensação de que há algo que você quer me dizer", disse ele calmamente, escolhendo mais uma vez ser ousado.

Ele assistiu Harry brincar com a mão e, eventualmente, entrelaçar os dedos antes de acariciar as costas da mão de Draco com o polegar. Ele levantou a xícara de café e tomou um gole lânguido da bebida preta quente.

"De fato, há algo que eu gostaria de perguntar, mas não tenho certeza de como você se sente ao receber essa pergunta", disse ele e largou a xícara de café.

Ele casualmente acenou com a mão e Draco sentiu uma onda de magia quando Harry lançou um feitiço silencioso sem varinha sem palavras ao redor deles. Draco não sabia ao certo por que Harry havia feito isso, mas descobriu que estava curioso demais para questionar.

"Estou intrigado."

"Como eu sou, Draco, como eu sou", Harry sorriu.

Ele manteve o olhar com uma facilidade assustadora e Draco queria, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Ele queria se concentrar nas mãos dele e de Harry. Havia, no entanto, algo tão estranhamente cativante nos olhos verdes de Harry enquanto eles dançavam e brilhavam de alegria, que, por mais que tentasse, Draco não conseguiu quebrar o contato visual.

Em vez disso, ele se permitiu afogar nos olhos de Harry, se perguntando por que ele nunca havia notado o quão incrivelmente expressivos eles eram.

"Pergunte então", Draco insistiu, incapaz de entender por que Harry permaneceu calado.

Ele não parecia nem um pouco envergonhado ou desconfortável.

De fato, Draco ainda tinha que descobrir o que deixava Harry desconfortável. Ele duvidava que houvesse algo que pudesse perturbar Harry. E se houvesse, Harry guardava bem esses segredos.

Embora uma pequena parte dele quisesse descobrir. Ele queria saber tudo o que havia para saber sobre Harry.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Não, mas eu não aguento mais a sua deliberada estagnação", Draco suspirou e, pegando seu cappuccino, tomou um gole e lambeu um pouco de espuma do lábio superior quando Harry apontou para ele.

Harry começou a desenhar círculos lentos e uniformes sobre o pulso e Draco desviou sua atenção do rosto de Harry. Em vez disso, ele se concentrou no que Harry estava fazendo no pulso.

Ele não sabia ao certo por que Harry gostava tanto dessa ação em particular, mas toda vez que Harry acariciava seu pulso assim, ele se sentia cheio de uma sensação de calma. Era difícil se concentrar em ficar nervoso ou preocupado quando Harry fazia isso no pulso, quando o tocava tão gentilmente e com tanta força.

"Bem, então, eu estava me perguntando o quanto você gostou de me ver masturbar no chuveiro mais cedo ..."

Harry falou com total indiferença e Draco sentiu a boca secar e um agradável arrepio percorreu-o quando se lembrou exatamente do que havia testemunhado depois de acordar da soneca:

* * *

** Início do Flashback **

* * *

Draco se esticou preguiçosamente, rolou de costas e se esticou novamente. Ele piscou lentamente e torceu o nariz, depois esfregou-o com as costas da mão. Os raios quentes do sol de verão que estavam entrando pela janela aberta do quarto estavam fazendo cócegas em seu rosto e se esticando mais uma vez, apenas na verdade, ele sentou-se lentamente na cama e decidiu que nunca se sentira melhor. Tinha sido uma manhã estranha. Ele havia aprendido outro fato íntimo sobre Harry e isso resultou em um orgasmo alucinante e um - Draco olhou para o despertador trouxa em sua mesa de cabeceira, eram quase duas da tarde - uma soneca bastante longa.

Sentindo seu estômago roncar enquanto exigia comida, Draco empurrou o cobertor para trás e saiu da cama. Ele se espreguiçou um pouco mais e finalmente acordou o suficiente para registrar adequadamente o ambiente, percebeu que Harry não estava mais na cama com ele.

Estranho, ele pensou, ele poderia jurar que havia adormecido com Harry o dando. Olhando ao redor da sala, Draco estava prestes a descer as escadas para verificar se Harry havia retornado à sala quando percebeu que a porta do banheiro estava entreaberta e o chuveiro estava funcionando.

Indo até o banheiro, Draco não pôde deixar de se perguntar se Harry havia esquecido propositalmente de fechar a porta ou se a deixou por engano.

Draco estendeu a mão, colocou-a na maçaneta e estava prestes a fechar a porta quando ouviu um gemido baixo. Estremecendo, ele empurrou a porta ainda mais aberta e pressionou

Com a bochecha encostada no batente da porta, ele esgueirou-se pela abertura e mordeu apressadamente o lábio para engolir um pequeno gemido.

Harry estava encostado na parede do chuveiro com os olhos fechados e ele estava lentamente se masturbando, acariciando preguiçosamente seu pau duro. Draco engoliu em seco e sentiu uma pontada de excitação percorrer sua espinha. Terminou em sua virilha e seu pau ainda gasto deu um pequeno espasmo interessado.

Sentindo o rosto corar, Draco queria se afastar, queria dar a Harry a privacidade para terminar o que estava fazendo, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu se convencer a desviar o olhar. A visão de Harry se masturbando, com os lábios levemente entreabertos e o rosto corado de excitação - era muito cativante para Draco simplesmente se afastar e fingir que não tinha acabado de ver isso.

Ele se sentiu um pouco em conflito por estar ali, observando secretamente Harry se divertir e, portanto, se intrometendo em um momento tão íntimo e muito particular. Harry não tinha lhe dado permissão para assistir, mas de alguma forma, afastar-se não era uma opção. Ele se sentiu ousado e desonesto e queria ver mais, queria ver Harry se afastar. Nem mesmo o conhecimento que Harry tinha que fazer era abrir os olhos e ele estaria olhando diretamente para ele, conseguindo assustar Draco a abandonar sua tendência voyeurística recém-descoberta.

Harry estava....

Draco não tinha palavras para descrever como Harry estava.

Ele nunca tinha visto nada mais erótico do que o que estava testemunhando naquele momento.

Apertando a mão direita sobre a boca e cravando as unhas da mão esquerda na coxa, Draco fez o possível para permanecer calmo e quieto enquanto observava Harry acelerar o ritmo de seus golpes, enquanto o observava segurar sua ereção com mais força. inclinou a cabeça levemente em direção à água e lambeu os lábios. Ele viu quando Harry começou a acariciar suas próprias bolas. Ele os rolou na palma da mão e apertou-os gentilmente quando a outra mão começou a voar sobre seu pênis, acariciando, esfregando, causando um delicioso atrito.

Outro gemido escapou dos lábios de Harry e este não foi baixo; foi absolutamente indecente.

Parecia que Harry tinha gemido bem em seu ouvido, e Draco estremeceu quando seu próprio pênis começou a expressar um interesse definido no show pornográfico gratuito.

Por um momento, Draco sentiu-se tentado a se tocar enquanto observava Harry se mexer, mas descartou a ideia. Ele só queria assistir, queria aproveitar.

Enfiando metade da mão na boca, Draco engoliu qualquer gemido que pudesse estar na ponta da língua e se perguntou o que Harry estava pensando.

Ele estava pensando nele? E se ele estava, seus pensamentos estavam cheios de idéias estranhas ou Harry manteve seus pensamentos baunilhados quando se masturbava?

Draco não podia nem começar a imaginar o que Harry poderia estar pensando, mas sua mente ainda estava cheia de todo tipo de idéias sujas, enquanto imaginava Harry amarrando-o e fazendo-o assistir enquanto ele se deleitava, fazendo-o implorar pelo toque de Harry. orgasmo…

Incapaz de impedir que um gemido baixo escapasse de seus lábios, Draco mordeu com mais força a mão e olhou para Harry enquanto se punha com golpes duros e ásperos, trabalhando até o limite e se empurrando sobre ele.

Harry entrou em jorros quentes, derramando sua semente sobre a mão e o chão do chuveiro e, enquanto ele estava lá, ofegante e tentando descer do alto, Draco não pôde deixar de pensar que adoraria engolir cada gota. de Harry veio e saboreou.

Ele estremeceu e se afastou da porta, voltou para a cama e debaixo das cobertas. Ele rolou de frente para esconder sua ereção latejante, para que Harry escolhesse exatamente aquele momento para sair do banheiro.

* * *

** Fim do Flashback **

* * *

"Draco?"

A voz gentil mas insistente de Harry tirou Draco de seu devaneio e voltou ao presente.

Ele manteve os olhos firmemente presos na mão de Harry, observando enquanto o polegar continuava desenhando círculos sobre o ponto de pulsação e sentia o rosto esquentar enquanto ele corava. Ele tentou afastar a mão do aperto frouxo de Harry, mas Harry foi mais rápido e segurou-o.

"Olhe para mim", ele disse suavemente.

Draco resolutamente balançou a cabeça.

"Não", ele murmurou, mantendo os olhos firmemente fixos na mesa.

Mais um rubor de vergonha, aparentemente mais intenso que o primeiro, apareceu em seu rosto. Ele tinha tanta certeza de que Harry não o tinha visto, não o tinha visto pressionado contra o batente da porta, aproveitando o show gratuito.

"Por que não?"

A voz de Harry ainda era suave e antes que Draco tivesse a chance de se afastar, ele encontrou o queixo suavemente em concha e empurrou para cima. Ele deixou seus olhos percorrerem a sala e, não querendo olhar para Harry, ele arrastou o lábio inferior na boca e mastigou.

"Olhe para mim", Harry solicitou novamente, em seguida, acrescentou um favor suave que enviou um calafrio através de Draco.

Ele teimosamente resistiu por mais alguns momentos, então finalmente cedeu e permitiu que seu olhar encontrasse o de Harry.

Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

Harry estava olhando para ele com olhos escuros, brilhando com excitação.

"O que você estava pensando no chuveiro?"

De apesar do feitiço do silenciamento, Harry lançou em torno deles, Draco sussurrou a pergunta, parecendo quase sem fôlego, mesmo que ele não tivesse se esforçado.

"Você", Harry sorriu. “Você, quando você tão voluntariamente se ajoelhou na minha frente mais cedo. Eu nunca vi nada mais bonito. Você ficou um pouco demais depois do orgasmo, então eu cuidei do tesão que você me deu.

"Como você-"

Draco parou e engoliu em seco quando sua própria cabeça se encheu de imagens de si mesmo ajoelhado na frente de Harry. Lembrou-se da expressão de puro amor não adulterado que vira nos olhos de Harry quando o chamou de senhor simplesmente porque queria saber como seria. Ele não estava preparado para o desejo irresistível de se submeter a Harry depois que Harry deixou tão óbvio que ele gostou e a memória ainda lhe dava arrepios.

"A porta estava entreaberta e meus olhos não estavam completamente fechados o tempo todo", explicou Harry sem Draco ter a chance de terminar sua pergunta.

"Foi tão excitante saber que você estava aqui, me observando", ele sorriu e Draco engoliu em seco.

"Eu - estava - quente", ele sussurrou. "Eu estava tão excitado que me fez querer masturbar."

"Você bateu uma?"

Harry sorriu. Ele retirou a mão de baixo do queixo de Draco e prendeu a mão de Draco entre as duas. Draco não desviou o olhar, mas balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Não, eu não.... "

"Por que não?"

"Eu só queria assistir", Draco admitiu timidamente.

Harry reagiu com um sorriso positivamente desonesto.

"Agora não posso deixar de me perguntar se você tem alguma inclinação para isso", ele brincou.

Com uma tosse e respingos, Draco pegou sua bebida e terminou o restante de seu cappuccino.

"Continue pensando", disse ele.

Ele respirou fundo, endireitou-se um pouco e retirou a mão do aperto frouxo de Harry.

"Não sou um livro aberto, também tenho segredos."

"Posso ter a chave para todos eles, por favor?"

Draco riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Não, você terá que fazer o seu próprio."

“Entendo, um desafio. Eu gosto de um bom desafio. ”

"Bem, há rumores de que você conseguiu invadir Gringotes, tenho certeza de que os tirará de mim em algum momento."

"Tenho certeza que sim", Harry piscou.

Ele cancelou o feitiço de silêncio ao redor deles e chamou o garçom para pagar a conta.

Quando eles deixaram o restaurante e estavam voltando para o apartamento de Draco, Harry informou que ele teria que ir para o escritório por um tempo para recuperar um monte de papelada e Draco não gostou do som disso - ele queria para passar mais tempo com Harry. Ainda assim, ele sabia que não devia se preocupar com isso.

Ambos eram adultos com empregos que ocasionalmente, ou frequentemente, exigiam que eles trabalhassem horas extras e ficarem chateados com isso não mudaria nada na situação.

Em vez disso, ele assentiu e uma vez que Harry saiu - embora não sem um beijo que deixou Draco se sentindo flutuando - ele decidiu passar o restante da tarde examinando algumas livrarias especializadas para obter mais informações sobre o que ele e Harry haviam discutido anteriormente.

Ele não sabia ao certo por onde começar a procurar, mas não teve pressa de satisfazer toda a sua curiosidade em uma tarde. Ele tinha certeza de que a internet continha mais respostas, mas a idéia de se sobrecarregar com informações, bastante aterrorizou Draco. Isso, e enquanto os dispositivos trouxas e outras tecnologias modernas não o assustavam mais, os livros o faziam se sentir muito mais confortável. Ele tinha certeza de que era obrigado a encontrar uma coisa ou outra para satisfazer sua curiosidade.

  
  
  



	22. Quando a vida fica no caminho

"Entre", Harry respondeu à batida na porta do escritório e recuou a cadeira com um certo nível de exasperação - não por causa de seu visitante inesperado, mas porque era um daqueles dias em que aparentemente nada estava acontecendo do jeito que deveria. Ele não pôde deixar de desejar não ter se incomodado em levantar da cama esta manhã.

Levantando-se, ele procurou em sua mesa o documento que precisava para seus arquivos, mas, para sua irritação, não conseguiu encontrar.

"Eu juro que acabei de ter você na minha mão", ele rosnou com raiva.

Ele folheou mais um arquivo espesso na esperança desesperada de que ele tivesse simplesmente perdido o documento acidentalmente. Não tenho tanta sorte. Incendio estava rapidamente se tornando uma idéia muito boa.

"Foda-eu odeio esse trabalho!"

"Este é um momento ruim?"

O som familiar da voz de Draco fez Harry parar o que estava fazendo e olhando para cima, ele sorriu.

“Não, você, Draco Malfoy, é uma distração muito agradável de toda essa papelada e da dor de cabeça que ela traz. Se soubesse disso, teria formalmente recusado o emprego e deixado o país ... novamente. Ser auror era mais fácil do que esse pesadelo. Diga-me, o que eu estava pensando?

"Diretor Potter, você não tem uma secretária para cuidar disso?" Draco brincou

Ele caminhou mais para dentro da sala e deixou a porta se fechar atrás dele. Harry notou que estava segurando uma sacola de comida para viagem e no momento em que os olhos de Harry caíram na bolsa, seu estômago começou a roncar alto.

Almoço.

Ele tinha perdido completamente o almoço. Não apenas perdi, mas também esqueci.

“Eu tenho dois, a responsabilidade de revisar os relatórios de casos e assiná-los é, no entanto, só minha e minha. Eu gostaria de poder penhorar para outra pessoa, honestamente,” Harry suspirou.

Ele se deixou cair na cadeira, olhou para as dezenas de arquivos e pastas que estavam empilhados em sua mesa, ocupando mais espaço do que ele se contentava em deixá-los. Ele odiava a bagunça; fez sua pele arrepiar e os cabelos na nuca se arrepiarem. Isso fez sua mão coçar, o fez querer sacar sua varinha e lançar um Reducto muito forte em tudo sobre sua mesa. Ele precisava de um sistema de arquivamento; um que ele entendeu e pôde lidar - de preferência ontem.

Infelizmente, ele não teve tempo de inventar um.

"Sempre trabalhando duro", Draco sorriu.

Ele se aproximou da mesa de Harry e, ao fazê-lo, inclinou-se para pegar um relatório de interrogatório debaixo de uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa de Harry.

"Por acaso você estava procurando por isso?" ele perguntou enquanto contornava a mesa e colocava uma sacola térmica na mesa de Harry.

"Merlin, sim!" Harry exclamou.

Ele pegou o arquivo e o estudou brevemente, depois acenou com a cabeça e pegou o arquivo do caso em que ele havia caído. Ele colocou de volta onde pertencia, levantou-se, puxou Draco em seus braços, empurrou-o contra a mesa e o beijou profundamente.

"Hum, se é isso que recebo por ir ao seu escritório, devo visitá-lo com mais frequência."

Draco cantarolou em aprovação e Harry riu.

"Você é sempre bem-vindo ao meu escritório, Draco Malfoy, especialmente usando aquelas vestes do promotor. Tesão, apenas tesão, é isso que você é. "

Harry riu e deu outro beijo nos lábios de Draco, depois se afastou um pouco. De repente, ele estava com um humor muito melhor.

"Eu imaginei que você poderia gostar disso, então eu os deixei", Draco disse com um sorriso malicioso. "Eu também imaginei que, já que é seu aniversário, devo levar você para o almoço".

"Inteligente, sofisticado, sexy e submisso, marcou todas as minhas caixas, promotor Malfoy", Harry sorriu.

Ele nem tentou esconder o brilho travesso que brilhava em seus olhos e deu outro beijo em Draco, depois se sentou na cadeira e cruzou uma perna sobre a outra.

"Vou ter que desmarcar algumas dessas caixas, receio", Draco suspirou.

Harry franziu a testa, mas permaneceu quieto. Ele tinha a sensação de que Draco se explicaria voluntariamente eventualmente.

Por enquanto, Draco entregou a ele uma caixa para viagem de boa lasanha de carne à moda antiga, juntamente com uma colher. Harry removeu a tampa, inalou profundamente e afundou a colher no prato quente, ele levou uma grande mordida aos lábios. Draco, por outro lado, mastigava um pão com frango grelhado, alface, tomate e pepino e Harry silenciosamente aprovou o fato de que Draco estava comendo comida de verdade antes de se deleitar com um doce.

"Sem sobremesa para você?" Harry brincou entre mordidas e Draco revirou os olhos.

"Na mochila. o que você acha que eu sou? Sem sobremesa? Por favor! Esse dia nunca chegará.

"Uh, minhas humildes desculpas, nunca cometerei o erro de supor que você não quer sobremesa novamente. Eu recebo uma mordida, já que é meu aniversário e tudo?

"Eu comprei um pedaço grande de torta de melado e creme quente", Draco piscou.

"Cuidado agora, você pode me fazer me apaixonar por você."

"Eu estava com a impressão de que o  _ senhor _ já estava apaixonado por mim."

Os olhos de Harry escureceram. Draco deliberadamente usou esse título e isso fez coisas indizíveis. Ele acordou a fera dentro dele e levou vários minutos antes que ele conseguisse controlar seus pensamentos perversos. Alseria necessário um feitiço de bloqueio e silenciamento e ele poderia ter Draco de joelhos na frente dele, chupando seu pau em vez de comer aquele pão. Ele mal continha o rosnado baixo que queria passar por seus deslizamentos - ele queria Draco e ele o queria muito.

"Nem pense nisso."

Draco cortou severamente seus pensamentos e Harry baniu instantaneamente todos os pensamentos estranhos que ele flutuava em sua mente.

"Como quiser."

Ele sorriu e notou o olhar de desculpas no rosto de Draco.

"Não que eu não goste da idéia de um sexo excêntrico no escritório, mas absolutamente não tenho tempo para me entregar a você. Essa é a má notícia que vim entregar e pensei que o almoço, essas vestes e sua sobremesa favorita suavizariam o golpe.

Harry riu da escolha de palavras de Draco, mas não disse nada - ele discordou silenciosamente; qualquer que fosse a graça em suavizar o golpe, tinha que arder, caso contrário não era divertido.

Ainda assim, ele levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa para Draco e esperou sua explicação.

"Preciso ir e acompanhar um monte de aurores do tribunal para entrevistar uma testemunha de um caso potencialmente grande, mas não posso dizer para onde estou indo ou quando exatamente voltarei. Preciso ir hoje, hoje à tarde, e, embora não espere passar a noite, tenho medo de não poder honrar nossos planos para o seu aniversário. Este almoço é um pedido de desculpas patético por ter que cancelar o jantar no último minuto. Eu sinto Muito. Eu compensarei você no fim de semana? "

"Você melhor", Harry sorriu. "E não se preocupe, eu entendo."

"Não está bravo então?"

"Eu não sou tão mesquinho, Draco."

“Eu sei, mas é seu aniversário e tudo. Eu me sinto mal."

"Eu vou viver, trabalho é trabalho. Haverá momentos em que quero passar um tempo com você, mas terei que colocar o trabalho em primeiro lugar. Como a vida. A menos que fugamos e gastemos nossas fortunas suadas em uma ilha deserta no Caribe, não vejo como conseguiremos evitar que a vida atrapalhe ocasionalmente. Isso me dará a chance de conversar com Teddy e ver o que Hermione e Ron pensam sobre nós dois namorando.

"Você - você quer contar a eles?" Draco perguntou e Harry pensou que ele parecia um pouco horrorizado com a idéia.

"Você disse à sua mãe", Harry deu de ombros.

Ele estava querendo contar a Hermione e Ron por um tempo, mas não conseguiu encontrar o momento certo para fazê-lo. Como Draco estava, inesperadamente, ocupado, Harry pretendia pegar o dragão pelas garras e sentar seus dois melhores amigos para conversar.

“Sim, mas estamos falando sobre Granger e Weasley. Tem certeza de que eles não vão me despedaçar?" Draco perguntou, parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

"Quem quer rasgar você em pedaços deve passar por mim primeiro", Harry disse com um sorriso.

Ele colocou sua lasanha em cima da mesa, levantou-se e se moveu na frente de Draco. Ele gentilmente roçou as pontas dos dedos sobre a bochecha pálida, depois se inclinou para roubar um beijo.

"Quero dizer, qualquer pessoa que queira prejudicar você precisa passar por mim primeiro." Ele sussurrou e colocando a mão no quadril de Draco, ele se inclinou ainda mais e beijou sua orelha.

"Eu sou ferozmente protetora da sua parte, meu pequeno príncipe. Você é minha para rasgar em pedaços e não estou delegando essa honra. É inegociável, nunca compartilho. ”

"Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Sim, Draco", Harry murmurou.

Ele se afastou e olhou nos olhos de Draco, olhando até Draco engolir em seco.

“Mas você também sabe o que eu quis dizer; Não aceitarei alguém que não aceite a pessoa com quem quero estar. Eu me dei o suficiente a todos ao redor; Mereço e exijo o respeito de escolher livremente as pessoas com quem quero me cercar. Qualquer um que não concordar com isso é bem-vindo para ter uma discussão comigo sobre isso, no entanto, se ficar desagradável, não posso prometer que não vou sacar minha varinha para resolver o problema com um pequeno feitiço ou três, Harry disse.

Ele apertou o quadril de Draco apenas firme o suficiente para Draco sentir distintamente o toque possessivo através de suas vestes e calças. Teve o efeito desejado de puxar um gemido baixo e profundo das profundezas do peito de Draco.

"Você está dizendo que planeja enfeitiçar seus dois melhores amigos se eles não me aceitarem como seu namorado?" Draco perguntou, de olhos arregalados.

Harry riu.

"Eu não preciso fazer isso; Eu sei que eles aceitarão minha escolha de estar com quem me faz feliz. "

"Você tem certeza?"

Draco continuou parecendo cético.

"Não se preocupe, Hermione não vai transformá-lo em um furão e ela também não vai dar um soco na sua cara, você tem a minha palavra", brincou Harry.

Os olhos de Draco escureceram vários tons. Ele fez uma careta e educou sua expressão em um olhar duro e gelado.

"Harry Potter, você não foi apenas lá", rosnou Draco.

Dando um passo de precaução para trás, Harry riu.

"Ah, mas eu fui", ele piscou.

“Por esse comentário, eu me reservo o direito de negar sexo. Eu tinha me esquecido desse incidente. "

Draco parecia bastante irritado e, colocando o pão em um guardanapo grande, cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Harry se aproximou novamente e colocando a mão na coxa de Draco, ele apertou suavemente, depois lentamente deslizou a mão para cima e por baixo das vestes de Draco, além do quadril. Ele apertou a cintura de Draco, logo acima do quadril, onde a carne era macia e sensível, e afastando as pernas de Draco, ele colocou a coxa entre elas.

"Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer fazer?" Harry sussurrou e se inclinando, ele roçou os lábios nos de Draco.

Agradou-o sentir Draco estremecer com o beijo leve e vê-lo engolir em seco.

Percorrendo os lábios ao longo da mandíbula de Draco, Harry plantou alguns beijos suaves na bochecha de Draco.

“Eu não tenho nenhum problema com você retendo sexo, meu pequeno príncepe, eu ficaria muito feliz em amarrá-lo na cama e depois me masturbar e me divertir, talvez até montar seu pênis até eu gozar em cima de você e você só conseguir para olhar, porque eu me certificaria de que você retesse sexo exatamente como ameaçou" - ele murmurou contra o ouvido de Draco.

Esgueirando seu braço livre completamente em volta da cintura de Draco, ele puxou Draco contra ele, acariciou a lateral do pescoço de Draco e, eventualmente, afundou os dentes na pele pálida. Ele puxou um gemido baixo dos lábios de Draco e, acalmando a carne levemente abusada com seus lábios e língua, olhou profundamente nos olhos de Draco.

"Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer", Draco resmungou.

Ele piscou várias vezes e Harry o viu engolir repetidamente.

“Hm, o que você quis dizer então? Você disse que queria reter sexo; Eu acho que essa seria uma excelente maneira de fazer isso. ”

"Não."

O fraco protesto de Draco saiu em voz baixa e Harry riu.

"Não? Você não quer que eu monte no seu pau, sem você gozar? Que tal você me assistir? Vou me sentar na cama, abrir minhas pernas e fazer um show particular. Pelo que me lembro, você parece gostar disso ... vou deixar você me ver se masturbar enquanto está amarrada à cama com um anel peniano firmemente no lugar para garantir que você não venha até decidir que não quer reter mais sexo. Eu deixei você me ouvir gemer seu nome enquanto digo todas as coisas depravadas que estou pensando em fazer com você. "

"Harry-" Draco gemeu.

"Sim meu amor?"

"Você é imundo."

"Ah, sim, você traz meu lado manhoso, o desonesto que deveria ter sido sorteado na Sonserina", Harry riu.

Ele se afastou e deu a Draco um pouco de espaço para se recompor. Sentado em sua cadeira, ele voltou a comer sua lasanha com total indiferença e como se não tivesse acabado de sussurrar vários bocados de fantasias totalmente lascivas no ouvido de Draco.

"Você joga sujo", Draco murmurou, respirando fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar.

“Somente quando você me der o incentivo certo para fazê-lo. Suponho que você não tenha mais nenhum problema comigo dizendo a Hermione e Ron sobre nós, então?"

"A acusação encerra a fala."

Draco sorriu.

Harry riu com vontade.

"Você cede com muita facilidade, promotor Malfoy."

"Só para você, Diretor Potter,  _ senhor _ ."

“Eu espero que sim. Agora, eu tive a impressão de que você me prometeu torta de melaço?"

Draco alcançou sem palavras dentro da sacola para viagem. Ele produziu uma tigela de plástico com torta de melaço e uma xícara de creme, além de um garfo de plástico resistente.

"Você não precisa que eu te alimente, não é?" ele brincou e Harry riu.

"Só se você se sentar no meu colo enquanto o faz."

Draco franziu a testa.

"Você está brincando ou está realmente falando sério?"

"Você pode descobrir."

Harry sorriu. Ele descruzou as pernas e se perguntou que decisão Draco tomaria. Quando Draco, armado com torta e creme de melaço, sentou-se em seu colo menos de um minuto depois, ele não ficou nem um pouco surpreso. Draco gostou do jogo de poder deles.

"Não posso deixar de pensar que de alguma forma essa dinâmica está desativada. Você não deveria exigir que eu me ajoelhe aos seus pés enquanto você me alimenta com minha sobremesa favorita? Draco perguntou enquanto oferecia a Harry uma garfada de torta e creme de melaço.

"É isso que você quer? Você quer se ajoelhar aos meus pés e me deixar lhe dar sua sobremesa favorita?"

Harry prontamente virou a pergunta, então fechou a boca ao redor da mordida de torta de melado, Draco ofereceu a ele. Ele colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Draco e apertou, mantendo Draco perto.

“Por que você sempre revira todas as minhas perguntas? Auror ou advogado, você é adequado para os dois empregos."

Draco suspirou.

Harry pegou o garfo da mão e o mergulhou no creme quente, depois o ofereceu a Draco, que o aceitou de bom grado.

“Deixe-me dar a explicação mais simples de todas; Não vou exigir que você se ajoelhe aos meus pés e deixe-me alimentá-lo com qualquer coisa, se não é isso que você quer" Harry disse suavemente.

"Nunca vou forçá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa com a qual não se sinta confortável. Se você me deixar, eu posso forçar um pouco seus limites, mas nunca exigirei se não souber explicitamente que isso é algo que você vai gostar. Decida por si mesmo. Se ajoelhar aos meus pés, me deixar alimentá-lo, é o que te excita, eu ficaria feliz em realizar esse desejo. - Harry elaborou um pouco mais, depois se alimentou de outro pedaço grande de torta de melado, deliciando-se com a doçura persistente de seu deleite favorito.

"Isso é uma foda-mental."

Draco suspirou e passando uma mão pela coxa de Draco, Harry o distraiu um pouco.

"Eu também ficaria feliz em sentar no sofá com você e compartilhar sua sobremesa favorita", ele apresentou a Draco mais uma opção, na esperança de mostrar a ele que a decisão era inteiramente dele. Sim, Harry adorava assumir o controle, mas no final do dia, Draco estava no comando e precisava que ele percebesse isso. Levaria tempo, mas Harry estava confiante de que eles finalmente chegariam lá.

"Você não gosta de comer tanta coisa doce", Draco objetou instantaneamente, roubou o garfo de Harry e alimentou-o com creme, seguido de um pequeno pedaço de torta de melaço.

Harry aceitou as duas ofertas com um sorriso.

“Eu nunca disse que tínhamos que compartilhar igualmente agora, não é? Eu comendo um pedaço de chocolate e você desfrutando dez ainda está compartilhando, não é?

Ele sorriu e Draco revirou os olhos, mas não disse mais nada.

"Você me deixa louco", ele disse depois de um tempo e Harry riu.

"Bem, espero que seja um bom tipo de loucura. Embora eu ache que você parece requintado em restrições, não acho que uma camisa de força o lisonjeie. Esse branco creme não complementa sua pele pálida. Essas vestes do promotor negro, no entanto, complementam você perfeitamente."

"Encantador."

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Hum, sim, eu adoraria tirar todas as suas roupas", Harry respondeu.

Draco, fingindo se ofender com a piada grosseira, prontamente tentou se retirar do colo. Harry simplesmente o apertou e se recusou a deixá-lo ir.

"Ainda não terminei minha sobremesa; Não vou deixar você ir até que eu tenha todas as minhas guloseimas de aniversário. ”

"Harry..."

"Sim meu amor?"

"Por favor, diga-me que, com 'todas as suas guloseimas de aniversário', você quer dizer terminar sua torta e creme de melaço e apenas isso", disse Draco, parecendo um pouco cauteloso.

"Mas é claro, meu pequeno príncipe", Harry sorriu e piscou. "Terminarei você no fim de semana."


	23. De coração para coração

"Estamos perdendo! "

Teddy afirmou o óbvio. Ele se sentou confortavelmente no colo de Harry, argumentando que ele precisava estar perto de Harry.

Harry não teve nenhuma objeção a isso, o tempo com Teddy era algo de que ele simplesmente não conseguia se cansar, mesmo que isso significasse que ele não podia mais sentir suas coxas porque Teddy insistia em usá-las como sua própria cadeira pessoal.

Em algum momento da noite, Teddy havia mudado a cor do cabelo para preto, o que, Harry pensou, quase o fez parecer uma versão muito mais jovem de si mesmo.

"Que observador da sua parte, Teddy", disse Harry.

Ele fez questão de manter o aborrecimento longe da voz, para que seu afilhado não o mal interpretasse.

No entanto, isso não o impediu de dar um olhar muito desdenhoso para o tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo - ele absolutamente não tinha idéia do por que ele sempre permitia que Ron o convencesse a jogar, embora desta vez tenha sido Teddy quem exigiu que ele mostrasse ao tio Ron seu lugar. Até agora, ele não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom em cumprir os desejos de Teddy.

Ele olhou desafiadoramente para Ron, que apenas sorriu.

Harry não pôde deixar de pensar se algum dia veria o dia em que conseguiria derrotar Ron no xadrez bruxo.

Ele duvidava disso. Aparentemente, no entanto, isso não o impediu de tentar. Charlie estava certo, ele realmente era um tipo especial de masoquista.

"Sabe, tio Ron, hoje é aniversário de Harry, você realmente deveria deixá-lo vencer."

"Felizmente, vou deixá-lo vencer, Teddy, ele só precisa se esforçar mais, só isso", respondeu Ron.

Harry ficou bastante impressionado, e um pouco orgulhoso, quando Teddy corajosamente lançou a Ron um olhar gelado de morte sobre a mesa.

Se você deixar seu cabelo loiro e seus olhos um lindo tom de estanho, poderia passar por uma versão em miniatura de Draco Malfoy, ele pensou e riu para si mesmo.

Quando Ron e Hermione, que estava sentado ao lado do marido, observando silenciosamente o jogo, lançavam-lhe olhares curiosos, Harry educou sua expressão em uma calma indiferença. Ele não estava prestes a contar a seus dois melhores amigos sobre a evolução de sua vida amorosa enquanto seu afilhado estava sentado em seu colo.

Pegando seu copo de Firewhiskey, Harry tomou um pequeno gole e examinou o tabuleiro de xadrez, imaginando se ele e Teddy teriam alguma chance. Ele estava prestes a fazer um movimento quando Ginny se aproximou da mesa, abraçou-o brevemente por trás e murmurou algo em seu ouvido que o fez sorrir de orelha a orelha.

A expressão de Ron instantaneamente azedou e ele olhou para sua irmã mais nova.

Ginny apenas deu de ombros, totalmente imperturbável pela desaprovação de Ron por seu desrespeito pelas regras. Ela se sentou à cabeceira da mesa e chamou uma maçã da cozinha. Quando ela afundou os dentes, Harry instruiu seu cavaleiro a atacar corajosamente o bispo de Ron. Teddy bateu palmas e gritou de excitação, enquanto Ron parecia menos do que satisfeito e cerrou os dentes para se impedir de xingar na presença de um menor.

Harry abraçou Teddy com força, depois deu um beijo em sua bochecha, agradecido por Teddy ainda ser jovem o suficiente para gostar de ter abraços e beijos forçados sobre ele. Ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar por quanto tempo mais Teddy permitiria que ele se safasse, mas decidiu não questionar uma coisa boa enquanto durasse.

"Vocês deveriam estar dançando ou o que quer que vocês façam hoje em dia, não sentando em volta da mesa jogando xadrez no aniversário de Harry como todos os dias", disse Arthur.

Ele parou brevemente ao lado da mesa, abraçando protetoramente a neta dormindo, Rose, nos braços. Ele se ofereceu alegremente para assumir tarefas de babá para dar a Ron e Hermione um pouco de descanso.

Molly, que geralmente ajudava a cuidar da maioria dos netos Weasley durante a semana, estava sentada no sofá e desfrutando de um copo de xerez junto com a última cópia da Witch Weekly. Era uma visão rara não vê-la se movimentar pelo lugar, fazendo isso e aquilo, e Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para vê-la relaxar. Ela mereceu.

É certo que Harry estava um pouco azedo por Draco inesperadamente cancelar seus planos de jantar em favor de uma viagem secreta de negócios, mas ele também era maduro o suficiente para não deixar isso afetar seu humor - não havia realmente sentido. Sua chegada não planejada à Toca significou que menos da metade da família Weasley estava presente e suas comemorações de aniversário eram um assunto bastante tranquilo.

Então, novamente, Harry não se importou, o silêncio era tão bom.

Molly havia preparado um jantar de aniversário fantástico e a chance de passar um pouco de tempo de qualidade com Teddy, Ron e Hermione era uma oportunidade boa demais para deixar passar.

Além disso, ele tinha a sensação de que Molly provavelmente já estava planejando um grande jantar para compensar a falta de uma festa que eles teriam hoje à noite e Harry não pôde deixar de esperar pelo evento. Participar de festas barulhentas na Toca era um de seus passatempos favoritos, embora ultimamente seu outro passatempo tivesse precedência sobre isso. Ele gostava muito de passar o máximo de tempo possível com Draco.

"Eu estou perfeitamente feliz em passar meu aniversário na companhia de minha família adotiva, em vez de dançar em um clube ”, disse Harry.

Arthur piscou para ele e desapareceu no andar de cima. Muito provavelmente colocaria Rose na cama para que ele também pudesse desfrutar de uma bebida e relaxar por um tempo.

"Você está ficando velho e chato, Diretor Potter", Ginny disse entre engolir uma mordida que ela havia tirado da maçã e mais uma vez afundando os dentes na fruta doce e suculenta.

Harry revirou os olhos para ela em resposta.

"Realmente? Você realmente vai lá?"

Ele lançou um olhar longo e duro e ela sorriu.

"Você não me assusta,  _ senhor _ ."

Ela o provocou com ousadia e com um brilho travesso nos olhos. Harry respondeu algo, mas se viu momentaneamente distraído quando Teddy protestou alto em seus braços.

Os dois assistiram com um leve horror a torre de Ron se mover para atacar o rei de Harry.

Parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, Ron anunciou: "Xeque!"

O jogo continuou um pouco mais, mas rapidamente se tornou aparente que nem a ajuda sussurrada de Ginny poderia salvar Harry de perder o jogo sem graça e, quando o fez, Ron deu um soco no ar com alegria.

“Fiz isso de novo. Me poupe o trabalho de provar isso repetidamente para você, Potter, e apenas admita que você é um jogador horrível."

Teddy, seu cabelo agora vermelho ardente com mechas roxas, correu Molly e perguntou se ela tinha um pouco de bolo de chocolate. Ela afirmou e, momentos depois, Teddy presenteou Harry com uma grande fatia de bolo de chocolate, enquanto mastigava alegremente um grande biscoito de chocolate caseiro.

"Nana Tonks diz que o chocolate resolve todos os problemas", disse ele com uma expressão muito sincera.

Harry sorriu calorosamente, então puxou Teddy para seus braços e deu-lhe um grande beijo desleixado. Teddy gritou em protesto, se contorceu em seus braços e se contorceu, e se afastou.

"Você sabe o que é melhor do que chocolate?"

Harry sorriu maliciosamente, levantou-se e fingiu parecer ameaçador.

“Perseguindo garotinhos do Metamorphamagus por todo o lugar!” ele riu.

Teddy gritou e saiu correndo. Harry o perseguiu pela casa e pelos jardins do lado de fora e aproveitou o tempo para pegar Teddy. Ele poderia ter feito isso com facilidade, mas sabia que Teddy estava gostando muito da brincadeira e não queria interromper.

Quando ele finalmente pegou Teddy, ele o pegou e impiedosamente o jogou por cima do ombro. De brincadeira, usou as nádegas como uma bateria e tocou o ritmo de uma música presa em sua cabeça. Teddy protestou pesadamente, mas Harry facilmente transformou esses protestos em gargalhadas. Ele fez cócegas nas laterais de Teddy, enquanto seu afilhado se contorcia e girava com movimentos rápidos, claramente tentando escapar, mas não conseguia, já que Harry tinha um aperto de ferro nele.

Teddy precisou de misericórdia para Harry finalmente aliviar seu ataque e definir seu afilhado, Harry benevolentemente permitiu que ele recuperasse o fôlego.

Depois de alguns instantes, Teddy colocou as mãos nos quadris, olhou para Harry e virou o cabelo para um tom desafiador de azul. Harry riu e Teddy saiu em um fingido bufar.

Arthur, que havia voltado de deixar sua neta para a noite, se ofereceu para entretê-lo com um jogo de Snap Explosivo e garantiu que Teddy venceria.

Harry balançou a cabeça, voltou para a mesa e, sentando-se, ele se entregou a uma garfada de bolo de chocolate.

Ele não pôde deixar de sentir terrivelmente a falta de Draco.

Ele empurrou o prato de bolo de chocolate e, encarando-o, imaginou Draco puxando o prato em sua direção com um grande sorriso.

_ Você ia gostar desse bolo, não é, meu pequeno príncipe? _ Harry pensou melancolicamente.

Quando olhou para cima, ele se viu encarando três rostos expectantes que pertenciam a Hermione, Ron e Ginny.

"Então, você finalmente vai dizer aos dois que está apaixonado, ou devo?" Ginny perguntou.

Harry fez uma careta para ela.

"Apaixonado?" Hermione perguntou.

A pergunta ousada de Ginny claramente despertou seu interesse e Ron parecia igualmente curioso.

"Alguém que conhecemos?" ele queria saber.

Harry fez uma careta novamente quando Ginny respondeu afirmativamente.

"Oh sim, todos vocês o conhecem", disse ela com um sorriso conspícuo.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar gelado.

"Eu te disse, Potter, você não me assusta, você pode atirar facas em mim o quanto quiser", ela brincou e Harry revirou os olhos.

"Receio que o pirralha esteja dizendo a verdade, tenho visto alguém nos últimos meses e somos muito sérios um com o outro", confessou Harry.

Ele propositalmente se absteve de revelar o nome de Draco ainda, especialmente porque Molly havia acabado de se sentar ao lado de Hermione e agora estava ouvindo com expectativa.

Aparentemente, a vida amorosa do filho adotivo era mais interessante do que qualquer coisa que o Witch Weekly publicou hoje em dia - não havia nenhum boato inventado sobre ele dentro do tablóide? Harry não podia culpar Molly pelo interesse dela, embora ele não tivesse certeza de quão confortável estava revelando o nome de seu namorado na frente dela. Ele não tinha ideia de como ela reagiria à notícia de que ele se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy, que o sentimento era mútuo e que não era apenas uma aventura simples, mas algo muito mais sério.

"Oi, Potter, eu não sou pirralha," Ginny protestou e foi dar um tapa no antebraço nu.

Ele pegou a mão dela com facilidade e segurou-a com força.

"Você é e você sabe disso."

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar severo, depois se virou para dar um olhar de desculpas a Molly. Gina era, afinal, sua filha.

“Eu concordo plenamente com você, Harry, que esse sempre foi um causador de problemas. Mas não a culpo, é difícil crescer com apenas irmãos ao seu redor - Molly piscou.

Sorrindo, Harry soltou a mão de Ginny.

"Eu pensei que havia algo diferente em você recentemente", Hermione refletiu e seus olhos brilhavam de alegria. "Não acredito que não juntei dois e dois. A maternidade me deixou exausta, eu acho. Quem é o homem misterioso que todos conhecemos? " ela perguntou.

Harry suspirou.

Ele olhou para Rony cautelosamente, depois virou a cabeça para encarar Ginny, que apenas deu de ombros.

"Aparentemente, eu sou uma pirralha, mas não vou contar para você", disse ela.

Com essas palavras, ela reivindicou o bolo de chocolate abandonado de Harry. Ela puxou o prato para mais perto dela e começou a comer. Harry a observou por um tempo e não pôde deixar de desejar que Ginny fosse um pouco mais desonesta.

Por outro lado, sua capacidade de manter um segredo era exatamente por que Harry a amava tanto. Ele duvidava que mesmo Veritaserum tivesse o poder de fazer Ginny revelar um segredo que ela não queria compartilhar com ninguém. Ela era a Guardiã Secreta perfeita.

"Por que minha irmã sabe com quem você está namorando, mas eu fiquei no escuro?"

Ron riu em protesto óbvio e com o cenho firme no lugar.

"Porque sua reação, Ron, me preocupa mais."

Harry soltou um suspiro audível e recostou-se na cadeira.

"E a sua, Molly", acrescentou.

Seu sorriso caloroso e encorajador o fez se sentir ainda pior.

"Enquanto ele te faz feliz, você tem todo o meu apoio", disse ela. "Você sempre foi um bom juiz de caráter."

Harry olhou de um lado para o outro entre os quatro. Ele queria ser ousado e contar a eles, mas também queria ser um covarde e fugir. Ele queria se levantar e correr o mais rápido que suas pernas pudessem o carregar. Ele se esforçou mentalmente, ele realmente precisava se recompor. Isso era ridículo.

_ Você é um completo idiota, eles são seus amigos, _ ele se repreendeu e não pôde deixar de imaginar como seus melhores amigos e sua família adotiva sempre conseguiam transformá-lo em um gato assustado. Não era ele, normalmente não. Ele geralmente tinha um pouco mais de coragem do que isso. Esta família, sua família, trouxe à tona seu lado estranho.

_ Como você os ama e as opiniões deles são importantes _ , disse a mente traiçoeira dele, sem ajuda, respirou fundo e ele pensou:  _ bem, aqui vai tudo, na pior das hipóteses, há uma cova vazia esperando por mim ao lado do túmulo de meus pais. _

"Ele trabalha para o ministério. Ele é um promotor e todos vocês o conhecem porque ele e eu assistimos a Hogwarts juntos, embora não na mesma casa. "

Harry fez uma pausa e olhou primeiro para Molly, depois para Hermione - que parecia que sua massa cinzenta estavam trabalhando duro, tentando resolver o quebra-cabeça - e finalmente para Ron. Ele tentou avaliar se eles haviam adivinhado que ele estava falando sobre Draco Malfoy, mas seus rostos não revelavam nada.

Desde que Ginny já sabia, ele não se incomodou em olhar para ela. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente estava sorrindo para si mesma.

_ Sádica _ , ele pensou.

Ele honestamente não precisava ver o rosto dela para saber que ela estava gostando do jeito que ele estava se contorcendo e prometeu azará-la no segundo em que ele tivesse a chance de fazê-lo.

Quando ficou claro que nem Molly, nem Hermione e Ron iriam começar a adivinhar quem era seu namorado, Harry respirou fundo e decidiu pular no fundo da piscina. Para um knut, para um galeão.

"O nome dele é Draco Malfoy."

O silêncio ensurdecedor que se seguiu à sua declaração levou Harry à beira da loucura e ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar se deveria estar sacando sua varinha e pensando em feitiços defensivos.

"Espere, o que, o furão?"

Ron foi, sem surpresa, o primeiro a encontrar sua voz.

Harry fez uma careta.

A voz de Ron subiu várias oitavas e ele soou estridente. Ele também estava olhando para ele com olhos arregalados e incrédulos.

"Não o chame assim, por favor, Ron. Eu o amo e ouvir isso dói" Harry disse sem pensar em sua escolha de palavras.

"Você ama ele?"

A pergunta de Ron rendeu um cotovelo entre as costelas da esposa. Harry deu um sorriso agradecido que ela retornou.

"Sim, Eu o amo - Harry repetiu.

Ele se sentiu um pouco mais corajoso agora que a verdade estava fora e ele estava apenas reafirmando. Nem seus amigos, nem Molly haviam sacado suas varinhas ainda e isso fez Harry se sentir um pouco esperançoso.

Ele olhou para Molly e tentou descobrir o que sua mãe adotiva estava pensando, mas a expressão dela não a denunciou e Harry involuntariamente se contorceu sob seu olhar examinador.

Ele sentiu a tentação de começar se explicar, de dizer a eles o quanto Draco havia mudado desde Hogwarts e o quanto ele fez bem com seu trabalho como promotor, mas manteve a boca firmemente fechada. Ele sabia que todos eles liam os jornais e os casos de Draco, a maioria deles de alto perfil porque ele era tão bom, que frequentemente chegava às primeiras páginas do Profeta.

"Você ficou louco."

Ron balançou a cabeça e, levantando-se da cadeira, anunciou que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco. Ele estava prestes a sair pela porta dos fundos quando Ginny puxou a varinha e atirou uma maldição nas costas dele. Os joelhos de Ron dobraram instantaneamente e balançando para frente e para trás, ele tentou desesperadamente manter o equilíbrio, mas desceu ao som do riso estridente de Ginny.

"Não seja tão puritano, Ronald Weasley, você não fez um drama assim quando ele lhe disse que era gay", Ginny disse com firmeza.

Ela se levantou e foi até onde seu irmão estava deitado no chão. Ele estava tentando, mas não conseguia se levantar. Harry mordeu o interior da boca para se impedir de sorrir enquanto observava Ginny apontar a varinha para o peito de Ron.

"Eu cancelarei o feitiço se você prometer ser um bom garoto e se sentar à mesa com todos os outros adultos", Ginny falou com uma expressão entediada.

Quando Ron resmungou indignado e começou a lançar alguns insultos coloridos em sua irmã mais nova, ela riu.

"Ronald Weasley, não debaixo do meu teto!" Molly disse bruscamente e Ron instantaneamente fechou a boca. Ele parecia estar sofrendo dos efeitos de um jinx pra fechar a boca em cima da maldição do para travar as pernas, que o mantinha no chão.

_ Ginny Weasley, você é uma pirralha desonesta _ , Harry pensou e decidiu, ali mesmo, que simplesmente era preciso ter o maior respeito por ela - ela não aceitava nada, não importa quem tentasse dar a ela.

_ Maldita seja mulher, você tem certeza de que não é uma dominadora? Talvez você queira ser? Você é uma bruxa assustadora! _ ele meditou.

A imagem mental de Ginny vestida de couro preto com botas vermelhas até o joelho, brandindo um chicote em uma mão e brandindo sua varinha, disfarçada de bengala, na outra, o fez querer rir.

Ele conseguiu educar seus traços em uma expressão quase indiferente e abandonou todo e qualquer pensamento obsceno e mal colocado sobre a mulher que ele considerava sua irmã mais nova, parceira no crime e maior amiga geral que ele já teve. .

"Sinto muito, mãe."

Ron pediu desculpas e, com um movimento de sua varinha, Ginny removeu a maldição das pernas e voltou a se sentar à mesa.

Ron levou um momento para recuperar o juízo, depois cautelosamente se levantou e cautelosamente se afastou para se sentar à mesa. Ele olhou para Ginny, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e franziu a testa.

Harry lutou para descobrir o que Ron estava mais irritado; o fato de sua irmã o enfeitiçar ou o fato de seu melhor amigo estar em um relacionamento com Draco Malfoy.

Por um momento, todos ficaram em silêncio e Harry estava prestes a dizer algo quando Molly pigarreou e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa.

"Bem, Harry, meu garoto, embora você já tenha me dado a entender que estou em um relacionamento, não posso dizer que estou muito satisfeito agora que sei quem ele é."

Ela estendeu a mão e, do outro lado da mesa, colocou a mão em cima do antebraço nu de Harry e apertou com firmeza, apaziguando-o antes que seu medo do que ela estava prestes a dizer em seguida conseguisse se segurar.

“No entanto, mantenho minha palavra, você sempre foi um bom juiz de caráter. É uma habilidade que você, sem dúvida, adquiriu de sua mãe. Que ela descanse em paz. Então, desde que você esteja feliz e se ele for bom para você, então você tem meu apoio. Você, é claro, sabe que eu espero que você traga aquele garoto Malfoy para que eu possa lhe dizer exatamente como me sinto sobre ele se ele pensar em machucá-lo. ”

Harry riu e colocou a mão em cima da mão de Molly, batendo levemente.

"Molly, temo que você o assuste em um ataque cardíaco, se você disser isso a ele."

"Bom, isso o impedirá de pensar em qualquer coisa engraçada. Ele precisa saber como eu me sinto sobre alguém machucando meu filho, você é da família. Porém, deixe-me dizer isso, Harry, se o Natal passar e o garoto não estiver aqui para se apresentar formalmente como seu namorado, me virei obrigado a fazer uma visita a ele no Ministério para questionar as maneiras impecáveis de todos aqueles sangue-puro aristocráticos. sempre afirmam ter tanto, ”Molly disse com um senso de satisfação e propósito.

O respeito de Harry pela mulher instantaneamente aumentou dez vezes. Sua expressão e a maneira como ela falava lhe diziam tudo o que ele precisava saber e, na verdade, sempre soube. Molly o amava tão ferozmente quanto amava todos os seus filhos. Ela não parava para garantir que ninguém o esfregasse da maneira errada.

_ Talvez eu deva colocar você no meu time de Aurores, Interrogadora-chefe, _ Harry pensou.

Ele estava convencido de que a aparência ameaçadora de Molly poderia assustar uma confissão completa de qualquer agressor - ela não precisava do Veritaserum para descobrir a verdade de ninguém. As pessoas sabiam melhor do que tente mentir para Molly Weasley. Apesar de seu charme, seu senso de percepção e capacidade de ler nas entrelinhas era tão nítido quanto as garras de uma águia.

Grato pelo apoio de Molly, Harry decidiu voltar sua atenção para Hermione e Ron.

Seu melhor amigo ainda estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e parecia feliz por ter descoberto que ele estava envolvido além de Draco Malfoy, ex-sonserino, ex-Comensal da Morte e, na maioria das vezes, resgatado do benfeitor do Ministério com um breve comentário a carreira como um roedor de cauda espessa de quatro patas.

_ Mas você é meu pequeno príncipe lindo _ , Harry refletiu com um sorriso e fez uma anotação mental para dizer a Draco quando o vi em seguida. Ele nem se importava que Draco provavelmente zombasse dele sem piedade por isso.

Harry relutantemente lembrou a si mesmo que ele ainda tinha negócios inacabados e se retirando de seus pensamentos, ele pegou a expressão de Hermione. Os olhos dela eram quentes e amorosos. Ela colocou um braço em volta dos ombros de Ron.

"Não se preocupe, Harry, eu vou resolver isso. Você sabe que ele não é fã de mudanças, mas vai aparecer. Você tem a minha palavra" ela o tranquilizou.

Harry lançou um olhar para Ron, que lançou um olhar gelado e resmungou algo incompreensível.

"Sim, você vai aparecer, não é, Ron, querido?" Ginny brincou: "Porque eu conheço alguns jinxes realmente bons que podem tornar sua vida um pouco infeliz e estou ansiosa para usá-los em você", acrescentou ela com uma expressão cruel, embora o brilho atrevido em seus olhos a tenha afastado .

"Ginevra Weasley, pare de ser tão má com seu irmão", Molly a repreendeu, mas o sorriso que puxou o canto esquerdo da boca contou uma história completamente diferente.

_ Pobre Ron, o que eu fiz para você? Sua família e esposa estão se unindo contra você só porque estou namorando Draco Malfoy _ , Harry pensou e olhando para sua família e amigos, ele sorriu.

"Estamos bem, então?" ele perguntou, querendo a certeza de que ainda fazia parte da família e muito bem-vindo à Toca sempre que quisesse. Em seu coração, ele sabia que nada havia mudado entre eles, mas ele queria ouvir as palavras, queria conforto.

"Estamos bem."

Molly e Hermione assentiram em uníssono e Harry não se incomodou em olhar para Ginny. Ela já havia provado a ele que estava de costas.

Engolindo um suspiro, Harry olhou para Ron e se perguntou exatamente quanto tempo levaria para Ron descobrir a idéia dele saindo com Draco Malfoy.

Seria como o quarto ano em que Ron não falava com ele há semanas?

Harry realmente esperava que não; eles não eram mais adolescentes. Certamente, Ron iria superar isso dentro de uma semana ou duas no máximo.

_ Só podemos esperar _ , Harry disse a si mesmo e lentamente se levantou.

"Acho que devo ir", ele murmurou enquanto contornava a mesa de jantar.

Ele se aproximou da pequena mesa onde Arthur ainda estava entretendo Teddy e desesperado por um abraço, Harry se ajoelhou na frente de Teddy e sem palavras puxou seu afilhado em seus braços. Ele se levantou e abraçou Teddy o mais apertado possível, sem esmagá-lo.

A resposta de Teddy foi simples e inocente e o coração de Harry quase explodiu em seu peito de felicidade.

Ele passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e as pernas em volta da cintura de Harry e se agarrou com tanta força que doeu. Era o melhor tipo de dor e Harry apreciava.

"Você é o melhor", Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Teddy e bagunçou o cabelo de seu afilhado, ele riu quando ficou preto sob seu toque. "Eu amo você, meu homenzinho."

"Eu também te amo, Harry", Teddy murmurou em seu pescoço e Harry o apertou um pouco mais.

Harry realmente não queria deixá-lo ir. Em vez disso, ele queria levá-lo para casa em Grimmauld Place e colocá-lo em sua cama no quarto que Harry sempre tinha preparado e esperando por ele. Ele sabia, no entanto, que Teddy tinha aula amanhã e que não seria capaz de seqüestrá-lo, por mais que quisesse. Molly nunca deixaria.

"Você será bom para mim, não é?" Harry perguntou enquanto gentilmente colocava Teddy no chão.

Teddy apenas relutantemente o soltou e o encarou com um brilho brilhante em seus lindos olhos azuis.

"Claro que sim", ele assentiu.

Harry beijou sua testa. Ele duvidava que Teddy fosse realmente tão bom assim, ele era uma criança e um menino meio desordeiro, mas a promessa de fazê-lo era suficiente para Harry. Especialmente porque Teddy não era uma criança muito travessa. Ele era atrevido, mas era um bom garoto.

"Bom. Vou reservar um tempo para você no fim de semana depois do próximo e talvez possamos ir a algum lugar divertido. ”

Harry sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos de Teddy, ele ficou encantado ao ver o rosto de seu afilhado se animar com a promessa de Harry-Teddy-Bonding-Time. Ele voltou sua atenção para Arthur, que até agora não havia dito uma palavra, e estava prestes a abrir a boca quando Arthur o espancou.

"Desde que você esteja feliz, Harry", disse ele em apoio, inclinando-se para dar um tapinha nas costas. Harry deu um sorriso agradecido, depois se despediu e saiu da Toca, sentindo-se muito menos ansioso do que ele havia chegado.


	24. Duas gravatas de seda

Harry levantou-se do sofá e puxou a camiseta sobre a cabeça com facilidade.

Ele notou o olhar bastante apreciativo de Draco e deliberadamente aproveitou o tempo para pegar o presente de aniversário tardio de Draco - um suéter de lã verde-escuro extremamente macio que era perfeito para o início e o meio do outono - que ele acabara de desembrulhar.

Com o suéter na mão, Harry se inclinou para a frente, apoiou-se nas costas do sofá e aproximou os lábios a centímetros dos de Draco. Lá ele permaneceu e apreciou o modo como a respiração de Draco ficou um pouco difícil. Seus olhos brilhavam com antecipação do que Harry poderia ou não fazer a seguir.

Fechando o pequeno espaço entre eles, Harry apertou os lábios contra os de Draco em um beijo doce, mas se afastou antes que Draco tivesse a chance de retribuir.

Ele seguiu uma série de beijos leves ao longo da mandíbula de Draco, mas parou quando alcançou o lóbulo da orelha de Draco. Ele beliscou e quando Draco estremeceu embaixo dele, ele sorriu e pressionou a boca no ouvido de Draco.

"Gostou do que está vendo?"

"Sim", Draco respirou trêmulo.

"Quer tocar?"

Harry brincou um pouco mais e olhando para as mãos de Draco, ele as encontrou espalhadas por suas coxas; uma tentativa de se aterrar.

"Sim."

"Me peça."

Harry empurrou e se afastou. Ele observou enquanto Draco mordeu o lábio, claramente em duas mentes sobre perguntar se ele queria ou não. Harry esperou pacientemente.

Normalmente, ele perguntava novamente, assegurava que sua voz fosse firme e inabalável, mas ele não o fez com Draco. Em vez disso, ele dava o tempo todo no mundo, deixava-o decidir se queria perguntar ou não.

Vários momentos de silêncio se passaram, mas, eventualmente, Draco parou de hesitar e olhou diretamente para Harry, ele sorriu suavemente.

"Por favor, posso tocar em você?"

Sua voz era baixa, quase um sussurro, e o leve rubor que enfeitava suas bochechas fez o coração de Harry vibrar de emoção.

Harry assentiu.

"Você pode."

Draco respondeu colocando as mãos quentes nos quadris nus e apertou suavemente. Harry abandonou temporariamente a tentativa de usar o novo suéter e apoiou as duas mãos no encosto do sofá atrás dos ombros de Draco, depois passou a montar as coxas de Draco.

As pontas dos dedos de Draco deslizaram para cima e para baixo nos lados, atravessando o estômago tenso e até os mamilos, que ele provocou com uma carícia tão gentil que Harry não pôde deixar de deixar os olhos fecharem e a cabeça cair para trás.

Um momento depois, Draco pressionou a boca no peito, salpicou com pequenos beijos quentes e quando ele chupou um dos mamilos na boca e repetidamente passou a língua sobre ele, Harry gemeu em apreciação.

O sentimento era bom demais para não incentivar Draco a continuar.

As mãos de Draco chegaram às coxas e apertando suavemente, ele interrompeu o ataque a Harry, que abriu os olhos e olhou para ele.

"Coloque o suéter. Por favor, eu quero ver."

Harry sorriu.

"E aqui estava eu pensando que você estava prestes a tirar meu jeans também, em vez de me dar ordens", ele riu.

Draco revirou os olhos. Harry pegou o suéter e enfiou os braços nas mangas compridas, enfiou a cabeça e puxou-a sobre o tronco. Ele se encaixava como uma luva, como uma segunda camada de pele e moldava perfeitamente contra seu corpo. Ele saiu do colo de Draco, levantou-se e puxou suavemente o suéter, ele o colocou no lugar e ficou maravilhado com sua suavidade. Ele sabia que a lã era a lã de ovelha mais fina e macia, mas nunca soube que ela era tão macia. Era requintado.

"Eu o infundi com alguns feitiços de proteção, bem, na verdade, eu os coloquei", disse Draco.

Ele olhou para Harry e sorriu suavemente, calorosamente. Ele não se mexeu de seu lugar no sofá e seus pés descalços estavam brincando com o tapete desgrenhado, enquanto passava as mãos para as coxas, deixando-as descansar ali.

"Oh?" Harry perguntou curiosamente.

"Apenas alguns feitiços de escudo para ajudar a diminuir o impacto dos feitiços ofensivos mais comuns", disse Draco. "Você ainda precisará da sua varinha e de um conjunto decente de feitiços defensivos".

Harry riu e passando a mão pelo peito, ele levou outro momento para se maravilhar com a suavidade do suéter. Estendendo a mão para Draco, ele o colocou de pé e entre em seus braços e quando o loiro colocou os braços em volta da cintura, Harry descansou os braços em cima dos ombros de Draco.

"Você gosta de mim nas cores da Sonserina, não é?" ele brincou.

Ele vestiu um jeans cinza prateado esta manhã antes de conhecer Draco para um brunch, mas luxuoso, em uma pequena cafeteria perto do apartamento de Draco em Notting Hill.

"Faz seus olhos se destacarem", Draco deu de ombros.

Harry riu com vontade.

"Sim, você diria isso."

"É verdade que o verde parece ridiculamente bom para você."

"Obrigado."

Harry segurou o queixo de Draco e o beijou.

"Obrigado, meu principezinho, eu amo seu presente de aniversário."

"Estou feliz que você gostou."

Draco sorriu timidamente. Harry o apertou em seu abraço, gostando muito de tê-lo ali.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, apenas abraçando e Harry teve um grande prazer pela maneira como Draco enterrou o rosto no peito. Ele continuou inalando profundamente e quase parecia que ele estava tentando extrair forças dele. O moreno deixou as pontas dos dedos subirem e descerem a espinha de Draco e absorveu cada um de seus pequenos arrepios, mantendo-o um pouco mais apertado, um pouco mais perto.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, Harry relutou em deixá-lo ir. Draco olhou para seus olhos um pouco, estavam mais escuros que antes. Um sorriso tímido surgiu nos cantos de sua boca e seu olhar oscilou entre Harry e o chão.

Harry reconheceu instantaneamente a ação pelo que era, o desejo, embora envolto em insegurança de querer se submeter. Ele já tinha visto isso várias vezes antes e, estendendo a mão, passou os dedos com ternura pelos cabelos macios de Draco e sorriu quando Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado para pressionar o toque. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele claramente apreciou a doce carícia. Harry queria dizer para ele se ajoelhar, queria ver o que Draco faria, mas mordeu o interior da boca e não disse nada.

"Eu tenho outro presente de aniversário para você", Draco disse calmamente.

Um leve rubor apareceu em suas bochechas.

Harry sorriu.




"Você tem?"

Draco assentiu.

"Você pode ... Você pode me dar quinze minutos e depois subir as escadas?"

"Claro", disse Harry.

Incapaz de resistir, ele puxou Draco para um beijo lento, então resolutamente deu um passo para trás e se sentou no sofá.

"Vou esperar pacientemente", prometeu.

Draco deu uma risada nervosa, depois se virou e desapareceu no andar de cima.

Uma vez sozinho, Harry se arrastou para a beira do sofá e, pegando um punhado de uvas verdes frescas da fruteira, ele colocou uma na boca e olhou para o relógio, anotando as horas.

Ele ficou bastante intrigado com o que Draco havia planejado e levou a maior parte de sua força de vontade para não deixar sua mente flutuar para lugares proíbidos. Repreendendo repetidamente seus pensamentos, que estavam tentando fugir dele, ele lembrou a si mesmo para se controlar. Ele mastigou mais uma uva e estava prestes a pegar o exemplar desta manhã do Profeta, quando metade do título de um livro chamou sua atenção - _ Sim, senhor. _

Curioso, Harry empurrou o jornal bruxo para o lado e sorriu enquanto lia o título completo -  _ Sim, senhor, uma jornada para a submissão. _

Ele estava bastante familiarizado com o livro, ele mesmo o havia lido há algum tempo, mas ficou surpreso ao encontrá-lo deitado na mesa de café de Draco. Ele pegou e folheou, notou a página que Draco havia marcado. Ele passou os olhos pelo capítulo, Draco ainda não havia lido, depois baixou o livro e sorriu.

_ Meu pequeno príncipe maravilhoso, você realmente é um presente, _ ele pensou e, ao fechar o livro novamente, ele não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco orgulhoso ao pensar na conversa dele e de Draco no fim de semana anterior.

Eles mal arranharam a superfície com essa conversa, mas Harry não tinha dúvida de que Draco estava claramente fascinado - e ousado - o suficiente para investigar o problema por conta própria.

O desejo de saber o máximo possível era o instinto de Draco, alimentado por seu amor por sua profissão e pelo quão brilhante ele era em chegar ao fundo das coisas.

_ Eu gostaria de saber sua opinião, _ Harry pensou atrevidamente.

Ele soltou uma risada baixa, depois obedientemente colocou o livro de volta na mesa de café e puxou O Profeta em cima dele. Ele se viu olhando impaciente para o relógio e percebendo que ainda tinha dez minutos para matar antes de poder seguir Draco lá em cima, levantou-se e andou de um lado para o outro na sala.

Sentindo um pouco quente demais, Harry tirou o suéter e colocou a camiseta de volta. Ele dobrou o suéter cuidadosamente e o colocou de volta dentro da caixa preta em que havia entrado. Colocou a tampa da caixa e puxou a camiseta para o lugar, moveu-se para ficar em frente à janela e olhou para a rua abaixo .

Estava quieto lá fora e Harry suspeitava que a maioria dos londrinos provavelmente estivesse gostando de sorvete e um pouco de sol no parque. Ele estava prestes a sugerir o mesmo, mas Draco o venceu, dizendo que ele tinha um segundo presente de aniversário para ele.

Ele achou o segredo de Draco bastante atraente e cativado por ele, Harry suspirou suavemente e virou as costas para a janela. Ele se encostou no parapeito da janela e finalmente cedeu à tentação de imaginar exatamente o que Draco estava fazendo lá em cima.

Ele deixou seus pensamentos correrem soltos por alguns minutos, mas, como isso não adiantou, ele baniu todas e quaisquer idéias estranhas que surgiram em sua mente consciente.

Outro olhar para o relógio lhe disse que ele ainda tinha cinco minutos e sua impaciência mal posicionada o fez franzir a testa.

Irritado, ele se repreendeu e respirou fundo algumas vezes.

Dirigindo-se para a cozinha, Harry se serviu de meio copo de água e lentamente tomou um gole, sorriu ao se lembrar do livro que descobrira na mesa de café de Draco.

Isso o fez pensar em outro livro, ele pensou que Draco poderia gostar de ler. Ele franziu a testa por um momento enquanto tentava se lembrar do título, mas depois de um tempo cérebro, ele se lembrou -  _ sob sua mão, eu floresço. _

O livro que Draco estava lendo agora tratava de diferentes tipos de submissão e incluía os pensamentos e experiências de vários submissos. Harry tinha em mente que o livro era uma coleção de histórias eróticas que explicavam a surra e a submissão de uma maneira bastante divertida e informativa. Ele se perguntou brevemente se tinha uma cópia do livro em casa, mas logo decidiu que a maneira mais fácil de obter uma cópia do livro para Draco era aparecer em  _ Prazer _ e pedir vários livros para Draco enfiar o nariz - em seu próprio tempo, claro.

Harry colocou seu copo de água agora vazio sobre a bancada e percebeu que os quinze minutos, Draco havia pedido, finalmente haviam terminado.

Decididamente, deixando Draco pendurar por mais dois minutos, Harry permaneceu exatamente onde estava e cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto esperava pacientemente.

O conhecimento de que Draco estava lá em cima, se contorcendo, imaginando onde ele estava, o agradou imensamente, mas decidindo não exagerar, ele acabou empurrando a bancada da cozinha e desdobrando os braços, ele casualmente subiu as escadas.

Ele encontrou a porta do quarto fechada e um bilhete preso a ela. Ele leu e sorriu com a escolha de palavras de Draco.

_ Harry, eu confio em você. _

_ Mas- _

_ Por favor, manuseie com cuidado, eu machuco facilmente. _

_ D. _

Oh, eu vou lidar com você com o máximo cuidado, meu doce principezinho, Harry pensou e levantou a mão para bater na porta.

"Entre", Draco chamou.

Girando a maçaneta, Harry abriu a porta e sorriu ao ver que o cumprimentava. Draco abriu as cortinas da sala e diminuiu um pouco as luzes, embora ainda estivesse brilhante o suficiente para Harry ver claramente.

Ele estava completamente nu e relaxando casualmente no centro da cama com uma perna dobrada no joelho. Sua pose efetivamente ocultou sua virilha da visão de Harry, tornando impossível para ele discernir se Draco estava duro ou não.

Duas gravatas de seda, uma verde e uma cinza, pendiam frouxas do pescoço e Draco brincava casualmente com elas, um sorriso tímido tocando em seus lábios.

Alguém quer brincar, Harry pensou e, entrando mais na sala, ele fechou a porta atrás de si, depois se encostou nela e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ele observou Draco puxar as duas gravatas do pescoço e estender a mão, e timidamente as ofereceu a Harry.

"Eu pensei que o  _ Senhor _ poderia gostar da honra", Draco sussurrou.

Harry sorriu.

_ Eu definitivamente gostaria da honra _ , ele pensou e se afastando da porta, ele caminhou até a cama. Ele pegou os laços de seda de Draco, agarrou a perna dobrada de Draco e a endireitou. Draco não resistiu, o que agradou bastante a Harry.

A visão da ereção de Draco o fez lamber os lábios em apreciação. Ele arrastou um único dedo do dedão do pé de Draco, todo o caminho até a perna e direto para o local onde sua coxa se encontrava com o quadril, depois arrastou-se mais para cima da cama e deliciou-se com a respiração de Draco e os músculos do estômago tremendo sob o corpo. pele esticada.

Montando as coxas de Draco, Harry brincou com os laços de seda e sorriu para Draco enquanto os deixava correr entre os dedos, maravilhado com a suavidade deles. Ele não tinha dúvida de que eram cem por cento de seda - _ apenas o melhor. _

"O que exatamente você gostaria que eu fizesse com isso?" Harry perguntou com um brilho sedutor nos olhos e provocou o pênis de Draco com a seda macia.

A respiração de Draco aumentou mais um pouco e Harry piscou sugestivamente.

"Pessoalmente, consigo pensar em tantas coisas que poderia fazer com esses belos laços, meu pequeno príncipe", ele sussurrou.

Ele parou, inclinou-se para a frente e colocando uma mão na cabeceira da cama atrás de Draco, ele se firmou. Ele levou a boca ao ouvido de Draco e beijou sua orelha, depois a mordiscou gentilmente.

"Mas essa é a sua fantasia, então me diga o que você quer e eu farei isso acontecer."

Ele murmurou direto no ouvido de Draco, mantendo a voz baixa e rouca. Passando a mão livre pelos cabelos macios de Draco, Harry passou as pontas dos dedos pelo pescoço e pelo peito do loiro. Ele circulou o polegar sobre o mamilo e sorriu quando a sua respiração acelerou quando o moreno o tentou o fazer ceder ao desejo de se submeter.

"Diga-me, Draco, diga-me o que você quer", insistiu Harry.

Sua voz estava agora um pouco mais firme do que antes e, afastando-se lentamente, ele colocou dois dedos embaixo do queixo de Draco e o forçou gentilmente, fazendo Draco olhar para ele.

"Diga-me", ele insistiu e Draco mordeu o lábio quando suas bochechas coraram de rosa com excitação e leve constrangimento.

"Me amarre", ele pediu.

Sua voz era quase mais alta que uma respiração difícil.

Harry sorriu, depois se inclinou e capturou os lábios de Draco em um beijo carinhoso.

"Eu adoraria", ele respondeu.

Ele se afastou do beijo e colocando a gravata verde em volta do pescoço, Harry pegou a mão direita de Draco. Estava tremendo um pouco e Harry instintivamente passou o polegar sobre o pulso no interior do pulso de Draco.

"Qual é o feitiço para liberar esses vínculos, Draco?" Harry perguntou, sua voz suave e

d quente.

Draco instantaneamente se concentrou nele e Harry observou enquanto ele engolia uma vez, duas vezes, depois abriu a boca para responder à pergunta.

"Resolvo", disse ele.

Harry assentiu com um sorriso, depois se inclinou para beijar Draco.

"Se, em algum momento, você quiser que esses laços se dissipem, é isso que você dirá, está me ouvindo?" Harry perguntou.

Ele ainda estava desenhando círculos sobre o interior do pulso de Draco e continuou a fazê-lo até que Draco assentiu. Com um sorriso encorajador, Harry voltou sua atenção para a gravata cinza na mão. Ele lançou um feitiço de extensão sem varinha para alongar a gravata, depois encontrou a flecha com facilidade assustadora. Ele o enrolou duas vezes no pulso de Draco, logo acima da articulação, deixando espaço suficiente para deslizar alguns dedos entre a gravata e o pulso de Draco.

"Você vai amarrar como no livro que você me mostrou?" Draco perguntou.

Harry sorriu e piscou para ele.

"Sim, embora não seja tão elaborado", respondeu ele.

Ele cruzou a lança sobre as extremidades da gravata e a enfiou embaixo de todas as cordas improvisadas. Em seguida, ele fez um laço com as pontas de trabalho e puxou a mira para a direita, criando um nó simples. Ele então criou outro nó da mesma maneira e o apertou, garantindo que a seda que envolvia o pulso de Draco não se sobrepusesse. Ele também se certificou de que o nó estivesse do lado de fora do pulso de Draco e puxasse a gravata, ele levou a mão de Draco aos lábios e beijou cada dedo com ternura.

" _ Lindo _ ", ele sussurrou.

Ele deu um beijo final na palma da mão de Draco, depois moveu levemente o pulso amarrado de Draco para apoiá-lo na cabeceira da cama. Um nó praticado depois e ele prendeu o pulso direito de Draco na cabeceira da cama.

"ESTÁ BEM?" Harry perguntou.

Draco experimentou a gravata experimentalmente.

"Ainda posso me esquivar dele."

"Hm, sim, você pode, mas não pode tirar a mão dela. Quero te restringir, não cortar a circulação sanguínea e causar danos nos nervos - disse Harry.

Ele puxou a gravata verde do pescoço, lançou um feitiço de extensão nela também. Ele segurou-o na mão e, em vez de simplesmente pegar a mão de Draco, ele pediu.

"Você vai me dar sua mão esquerda, Draco?"

Draco hesitou por um momento, depois deu um pequeno aceno a Harry e ofereceu seu pulso. Harry deu um beijo nas costas da mão de Draco.

"Você é um menino tão bom", ele sussurrou encorajadoramente, e rapidamente restringiu a mão esquerda de Draco da mesma maneira que restringiu sua mão direita.

"ESTÁ BEM?" ele perguntou de novo.

Draco assentiu e Harry recostou-se em seus quadris. Ele colocou as duas mãos em cima do peito nu de Draco e acariciou a pele quente sob suas mãos com ternura.

"Agora que você não pode escapar, o que acha que devo fazer com você?" ele refletiu em voz alta, provocando deliberadamente Draco e construindo sua antecipação.

"Depende de você,  _ senhor _ " Draco sussurrou suavemente.

Harry não conseguiu controlar o tremor de excitação que surgiu através dele, mas foi destro o suficiente para manter seu leve lapso de controle fora de seu rosto e fora de sua voz.

"Alguma preferência?" ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Draco silenciosamente balançou a cabeça.

"Oh, meu querido, você não tem idéia do que está fazendo com minha sanidade, não é? Controle total e uma lista quase infinita de idéias para escolher ... " Harry sussurrou.

Ele tirou a camiseta, jogou-a aleatoriamente no chão ao lado da cama e se inclinou para frente para capturar os lábios de Draco em um beijo lento, profundo e que mexia com a sua mente. Ele passou a ponta da língua sobre os lábios de Draco e, separando-os, mergulhou a sua por dentro e procurou a contraparte, depois enrolou a língua em torno da de Draco e acariciou com o máximo cuidado, tratando Draco como se ele fosse um frágil, feito sob medida, um boneco de porcelana.

A respiração de Draco ficou rápida e Harry podia senti-lo se contorcer um pouco embaixo dele. Ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar se Draco estava ansioso para tocá-lo.

Quando ele se afastou do beijo, notou como Draco estava flexionando os dedos e teve sua resposta.

_ Sim, Draco definitivamente queria tocá-lo _ .

Entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Draco, ele apertou suavemente e salpicou os lábios de Draco com pequenos beijos, mas sempre se afastava quando Draco tentava aprofundar o beijo. Ele passou os dedos pela parte interna dos braços de Draco, até os ombros, no centro do peito, sobre o estômago e ao longo dos lados, que tremiam sob o toque, depois se afastaram resolutamente e sentaram-se sobre as ancas.

"Algumas regras primeiro, pequeno príncipe", disse ele suavemente.

Ele parou e esperou que Draco olhasse para ele, embora apenas depois de piscar várias vezes para se concentrar. “Regra número um, não goze sem minha permissão, caso contrário, talvez eu precise virar você e deixar algumas marcas de mordida na sua bunda sexy. Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

"Sim", Draco assentiu.

Harry sorriu.

"Bom. Segunda regra e essa é a mais importante, se a qualquer momento você quiser que eu pare, você sabe o feitiço,  _ Resolvo _ . Os nós cairão diretamente de você. Não hesite em usá-lo e não seja corajoso e tente lidar com o que não pode." no ouvido de Draco.

Draco assentiu novamente, mas Harry balançou a cabeça.

“Não, Draco, eu quero ouvir você dizer, caso contrário, vamos parar por aqui. O sexo baunilha com você também é bom."

Draco choramingou em protesto.

"Diga e eu vou realizar seus sonhos mais loucos", ele disse com um brilho sedutor nos olhos.

Draco cantarolou e deixou a cabeça cair para trás. Harry deu a ele alguns minutos para se recompor e ficou satisfeito ao notar que os olhos de Draco estavam claros e focados quando ele olhou para ele um momento depois.

"Vou dizer para você parar quando for demais e não vou tentar ultrapassar meus limites", ele disse suavemente.

Inclinando-se, Harry capturou os lábios de Draco em um beijo quente e muito suave.

"Esse é o meu bom menino", ele sussurrou nos lábios de Draco, mas se afastou quando Draco tentou aprofundar o beijo.

Draco se entusiasmou em protesto, mas Harry apenas estalou a língua.

"Eu decido quando você recebe um beijo, meu pequeno príncipe."

Recostando-se em seus quadris, Harry contemplou por alguns momentos, sem saber para onde ele queria jogar esse joguinho. Não era como se ele tivesse planejado isso com antecedência ...

_ Draco praticamente o jogou no fundo da piscina. _

Harry era, no entanto, muito bom em improvisar e relembrar uma conversa que ele e Draco tiveram no início da semana, ele sorriu.

Harry se afastou da cama e tirou o jeans, a cueca boxer e as meias.

Uma vez nu, subiu de costas e afastou as pernas de Draco, ele se ajoelhou entre elas.

“Você realmente é uma visão para os meus olhos, Draco. Pulsos amarrados firmemente à cabeceira da cama, olhos escuros de luxúria e desejo, respiração irregular, flexionando os músculos do estômago ... Hum, vou me divertir muito com você, meu pequeno príncipe."

Harry acariciou o estômago, o peito, os braços e as bochechas de Draco enquanto ele falava. Ele capturou os lábios de Draco em um beijo lento e sensual e quando ele se afastou, Draco olhou para ele com tanta fome vergonhosa brilhando em seus olhos que Harry brevemente considerou abandonar seu plano desonesto em favor de foder Draco através do colchão.

Uma respiração profunda depois, ele se conteve e pressionou os lábios contra a orelha de Draco, ele respirou quente e audivelmente, transformando Draco lentamente em uma bagunça trêmula com o som de sua respiração sozinha. Ele chamou um, dois, três, quatro gemidos baixos de Draco e satisfeito, ele se afastou, segurou o queixo de Draco e o fez abrir os olhos.

"Então, Draco Malfoy, diga-me, você aceita pedidos especiais?"

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram com a pergunta e olhando para ele, ele soltou um gemido baixo enquanto puxava os laços que prendiam os pulsos na cabeceira da cama.

"O que foi isso agora?" Harry perguntou com uma careta.

"Não sei se entendi."

"Que pedidos especiais?" Draco resmungou sem fôlego.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Não, não é assim que jogamos este jogo, meu amor. A resposta é  _ sim _ ou  _ não _ " ele disse a Draco com firmeza.

Sentando-se, ele assistiu onda após onda de hesitação cintilarem no rosto de Draco enquanto ele tentava se decidir.

Intrigado, Harry esperou pacientemente que Draco decidisse o que queria. Ele provocou o interior da coxa esquerda de Draco com as pontas dos dedos e aproximou-as perigosamente das bolas de Draco, mas fez questão de nunca tocá-lo. Inclinando-se, ele respirou sobre a ponta do pênis vazando e latejante de Draco, e observou com prazer enquanto ele se contorcia enquanto tentava Draco a tomar uma decisão ousada.

"Sim", Draco respirou.

Todo o seu corpo tremia com o impacto de sua decisão.

Decidindo recompensar Draco por ser corajoso e pular no desconhecido, Harry passou os lábios em torno do pênis de Draco e o chupou em sua boca.

Draco quase instantaneamente tentou empurrar sua boca, mas as mãos de Harry estavam mais rápidas. Ele segurou os quadris de Draco e pressionou-os no colchão, sugou todo o comprimento de Draco em sua boca, depois se afastou e repetiu todo o processo várias vezes. Sua boca era lenta e ele estava provocando deliberadamente, mas ele podia dizer que ainda estava empurrando Draco cada vez mais perto da borda.

Quando os gemidos de Draco ficaram mais altos e ele lutou para se mover, apesar de Harry firmemente prendendo os quadris, Harry se afastou e olhando para Draco, ele lambeu os lábios.

"Você tem um gosto tão bom que não faz ideia", ele piscou.

Ele arrastou uma série de beijos ao longo da parte interna da coxa de Draco, beliscou a pele que cobria o osso do quadril, beijou o estômago e o peito de Draco, sobre o esterno e ao lado do pescoço. Lá, ele beliscou a pele sensível e, mordendo-a suavemente a princípio, ele a chupou na boca. Draco voluntariamente inclinou a cabeça para o lado e expôs o pescoço para ele, o que Harry recompensou com uma mordida bastante feroz que arrastou um baixo crescimento das profundezas do peito de Draco.

Mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Draco, Harry passou a língua sobre ele e envolvendo os dedos em torno do pênis duro de Draco, ele acariciou a carne pulsando lentamente, angustiante.

"Compartilhe uma fantasia comigo, algo que você sempre quis fazer na cama", ele sussurrou no ouvido de Draco.

Ele se afastou abruptamente para olhar o rosto de Draco. Como ele pensava, os olhos de Draco se abriram e ele estava olhando para ele com uma expressão incrédula.

"Sim, Draco, esse é meu pedido especial", ele disse suavemente. “Quero saber algo sobre você absolutamente ninguém mais sabe. Algo que está na sua cabeça e apenas na sua cabeça. "

"Harry-" Draco choramingou.

Harry observou suas bochechas corarem profundamente, ficando quase vermelhas, e prontamente desviou os olhos.

Soltando o pênis de Draco, Harry colocou dois dedos embaixo do queixo de Draco e o empurrou, forçando Draco a olhar para ele.

"Eu não disse que você podia desviar o olhar, pequeno príncipe", ele sussurrou.

Ele aproximou os lábios dos de Draco e deu um beijo leve na boca de Draco.

"Você parece muito sexy quando fica toda perturbado, sabia?"

Draco fez um som que não era um gemido nem um gemido, mas foi o mais delicioso do mesmo jeito.

Harry riu suavemente.

“Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Draco, aposto que posso arranjar a fantasia de você. Aposto que posso fazer você querer me contar. O que você diz, meu amor, está pronto para um desafio, uma pequena batalha de vontades?

Harry passou as pontas dos dedos para cima e para baixo no peito de Draco, depois rolou o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador antes de apertar com firmeza o suficiente para causar um pouco de desconforto.

"O que - o que você - você vai fazer - faz comigo?" Draco gemeu.

Ele piscou várias vezes. Excitação e vergonha ainda coravam seu rosto e Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir.

“Agora, agora, isso seria revelador. Se você quer brincar, basta confiar em mim" ele disse com uma piscadela atrevida.

Draco resmungou e olhou furioso, mas eventualmente, sua expressão suavizou e ele se rendeu.

"Tudo bem, Potter, você vence, faz o seu pior."

"Realmente?"

Os olhos de Harry brilharam com malícia enquanto ele fingia aceitar as palavras de Draco pelo valor de face.

"Sério", Draco assentiu.

Harry rapidamente deslizou as mãos por baixo dos joelhos de Draco e o puxou para uma posição mais horizontal, o que o forçou a esticar os braços um pouco. Debruçado sobre Draco, Harry colocou as duas mãos em ambos os lados da cabeça de Draco e inclinou-se. Ele chupou o lábio inferior de Draco e depois o mordeu suavemente.

"Não é muito obediente da sua parte me chamar de  _ Potter _ , pequeno príncipe", ele sussurrou, depois um pouco mais forte até que ele puxou um gemido baixo de Draco.

"Considere o seu castigo", disse ele com uma voz firme, e então começou um ataque de torcer a mente em cada centímetro do pescoço de Draco, beijando, beliscando, mordendo e lambendo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão encontrou o caminho de volta ao pênis latejante de Draco e passou os dedos em torno dele, ele acariciou. Seus golpes eram irritantemente lentos e quando Draco choramingou e gemeu debaixo dele, ele continuou a beijar a clavícula esquerda de Draco e mordeu a carne macia e sensível perto da axila de Draco.

A mão de Harry deixou o pênis de Draco e provocou suas bolas, ele encontrou o mamilo de Draco e roçou-o com os dentes, lambeu, depois mordeu e finalmente chupou em sua boca. Os gemidos de Draco ficaram mais altos e desonestos e Harry parou o ataque por um momento e olhou para Draco.

"Quer me dizer ainda?" ele perguntou.

Draco balançou a cabeça com veemência.

"Entendo", Harry sorriu. “Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. Humm, talvez o uso de um pouco de mágica o persuadir.

Estendendo a mão, Harry convocou a varinha do chão e, envolvendo os dedos ao redor, sussurrou um feitiço que já havia usado em Draco. Ele fez questão de pronunciar as palavras alto o suficiente para Draco pegá-las. Ele sabia que Draco não conhecia o feitiço, mas também sabia que o entendimento da teoria dos feitiços era bem o suficiente para permitir que ele adivinhasse exatamente o que o feitiço faria com ele.

"Desta vez, é apenas uma versão atenuada, meu amor, eu quero que você tenha uma chance de lutar", ele riu com um brilho desonesto nos olhos.

Draco tentou encarar, mas Harry passou a mão em torno de seu pênis e deu um golpe firme. O feitiço intensificou a sensação e Draco torceu o rosto e gemeu.

"Harry-" ele choramingou.

"Sim meu amor? Tem algo a me dizer?

"Vai-"

"Cuidado agora, eu vou bater em você se você terminar essa frase", Harry avisou.

Em resposta, Draco gemeu, mas apertou os lábios e resolutamente permaneceu em silêncio.

Acariciando um pouco mais rápido, Harry continuou seu ataque ao corpo de Draco, e trabalhando até o umbigo, ele mergulhou a língua para dentro e a girou ao redor, depois mordeu a pele sensível logo acima e abaixo.

Draco gemeu e tremeu, a sensação mais uma vez amplificada pelo feitiço que Harry lançou, embora apenas marginalmente. Acariciando com mais força e firmeza, Harry provocou incansavelmente Draco e o levou direto à beira do orgasmo, depois o puxou de volta com uma mordida áspera na parte interna da coxa.

Draco gritou e gemeu e Harry riu enquanto examinava a bagunça chorosa e contorcida em que ele transformara Draco.

Tão lindo, ele pensou.

"Pronto para compartilhar?" ele perguntou.

A resposta de Draco foi uma confusão incompreensível de palavras que soou como uma longa recusa em cooperar.

Já que não parecia que Draco estava disposto a compartilhar, Harry continuou seu ataque. Ele estava gostando de transformar Draco em uma confusão incoerente de membros que se recusavam a cooperar com o cérebro de Draco.

Decidindo substituir a mão, Harry chupou o pênis de Draco em sua boca e engoliu todo o comprimento, ele passou as unhas para cima e para baixo na parte interna das coxas de Draco, gostando da maneira como as pernas de Draco tremiam sob seu toque.

Ele manteve os quadris de Draco firmemente pressionados no colchão e chupou o pau duro de Draco como se estivesse gostando de seu picolé favorito. Em questão de minutos, os gemidos de Draco se transformaram em gemidos altos e desenfreados, enquanto ele continuava a murmurar bobagens totalmente ininteligíveis.

Harry sorriu ao redor do pênis de Draco e chupou um pouco mais. Trabalhando-o em um frenesi, Harry o empurrou até a borda apenas para habilmente puxá-lo de volta.

Draco quase gritou. Harry sabia que a frustração era evidente em seu rosto, nos olhos e na voz.

Rastejando pelo corpo de Draco, Harry pairou sobre seu rosto e sentiu um forte puxão de amor quando olhou para o rosto contorcido de Draco e o observou se contorcer no meio do prazer.

"Olhe para mim", ele sussurrou.

Vários momentos se passaram antes que Draco encontrasse força de vontade para abrir os olhos.

"Eu ainda não terminei com você, meu pequeno príncipe, ainda tenho alguns truques na manga", Harry sorriu diabolicamente.

Baralhando, ele abriu a gaveta superior da mesa de cabeceira de Draco e alcançou dentro. Ele procurou a garrafa de lubrificante, puxou-a e balançou-a na frente do rosto de Draco.

“Duas opções: você pode terminar o jogo ou compartilhar uma fantasia comigo. A escolha é inteiramente sua, mas você não poderá comparecer antes de tomar uma decisão ”, afirmou.

Desde que Draco parecia que estava prestes a se opor, Harry o beijou. Foi um beijo de boca aberta e voraz. Estava quente, longo, duro, ganancioso e completamente possessivo. Ele aspirou todo o ar dos pulmões de Draco e, quando se afastou, Draco era um destroço trêmulo e de olhos arregalados.

"Maravilhosamente acabado, tão absolutamente bonito, você me deixa sem fôlego, Draco", Harry sussurrou.

Não dando a Draco um momento para se recuperar, ele momentaneamente mudou seus planos. Ele colocou a garrafa de lubrificante na cama e forçou as pernas de Draco. Ele os empurrou firmemente contra o peito de Draco e, passando as palmas das mãos para cima e para baixo na parte interna das coxas de Draco, ele beijou a picada quente de Draco. Ele esbanjou suas bolas sensíveis com muita atenção, depois parou para murmurar um feitiço de limpeza rápida que ele sabia que enviou um arrepio através de Draco.

"Você tem certeza absoluta de que não deseja compartilhar?" Harry perguntou uma última vez.

Draco desafiadoramente apertou os lábios.

"Muito bem", disse Harry.

Com uma risada baixa, ele separou as nádegas de Draco e expôs seu buraco apertado e enrugado. Ele lambeu os lábios apreciando e olhando para Draco, ele piscou e abaixou a cabeça, deu um longo e firme lamber no buraco de Draco.

Draco gemeu e Harry podia senti-lo tremer. Ele repetiu a ação várias vezes, depois circulou a ponta da língua sobre o músculo firme, sentindo-a flexionar sob a língua insistente. O cuspe dele cobriu o buraco de Draco maravilhosamente e, afastando-se um pouco, Harry soprou ar fresco sobre a pele lisa e quente. Ele assistiu e sentiu Draco estremecer, ouviu-o gemer e, continuando seu ataque à bunda de Draco, ele se preparou para cercá-lo dentro de uma polegada de sua vida.

Abaixando a cabeça novamente, Harry enfiou os dedos nas pernas de Draco, mantendo-os pressionados contra seu peito, mantendo-os afastados o mais longe possível.

Ele mergulhou a língua no buraco de Draco, forçando-o a passar pelos músculos tensos, forçando o esfíncter a ceder e permitir que ele deslizasse para dentro.

Draco gemeu e choramingou e fez os sons mais bonitos enquanto Harry impiedosamente empurrava sua língua para dentro e para fora, provocando o feixe extremamente sensível de nervos em torno da entrada de Draco. O anel apertado dos músculos tremeu e afrouxou ainda mais e Draco gemeu mais alto. Parecia quase como se ele estivesse implorando, embora não em muitas palavras, e estimulado pelos sons realmente deliciosos que Draco estava fazendo, Harry continuou seu ataque à parte mais privada de Draco.

Uma simples runa antiga, atraída para o interior da coxa de Draco com o dedo indicador, aumentou a eficácia do feitiço que ele lançara anteriormente e, estabelecendo um ritmo rápido, Harry enfiou a língua o mais profundamente possível na bunda de Draco, então se afastou, lambeu seu buraco, circulou a pele escura e sulcada com a ponta da língua, depois empurrou de volta para Draco, empurrando-o para a beira.

Draco ofegou, se contorceu, gemeu, estremeceu, e tremeu, e por mais que Harry quisesse levá-lo até o fim, empurrá-lo até o limite e dar um orgasmo de abalar a terra, ele não fez. Ele parou, afastou-se e lambeu os lábios, desonestamente, deixando Draco amarrado na beira, deixando-o pendurado a centímetros de um orgasmo arrebatador e arrebatador que rasgava seu corpo.

" _ Ngh _ , Harry," Draco choramingou.

Ele parecia desesperado.

Com uma risada baixa, Harry subiu o corpo de Draco. Ele olhou para o loiro e sorriu, depois se inclinou e seguiu uma série de beijos pela mandíbula de Draco até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha. Ele mordiscou, passou a língua por cima e finalmente deu um beijo prolongado.

"Diga-me", ele persuadiu.

"Diga-me, e eu vou fazer você se sentir tão, tão bem. Diga-me, e deixarei você gozar tanto que verá estrelas até a hora do jantar. Diga-me, e eu vou encher você com meu pau, esfregar esse ponto doce de nervos profundamente dentro de você e torcer seu pau até que você me cubra com seus sucos. Então eu vou lambê-los de você e engolir cada gota."

Harry estava totalmente sem envergonha com a sujeira de suas palavras.

Ele se afastou um pouco e olhou para Draco, realmente olhou para ele. Seus olhos estavam quase pretos, suas bochechas coradas estavam em um tom profundo de vermelho e ele separou os lábios trêmulos levemente para ajudá-lo a respirar. Ele também estava preocupando o lábio inferior e Harry podia dizer que o corpo inteiro de Draco estava pegando fogo. Não seria preciso muito mais para enviá-lo do outro lado do esquecimento.

Por isso Draco estava muito perto, muito tenso, muito excitado.

Tudo sobre Draco disse a Harry que ele não queria parar o jogo, mas que estava envergonhado por compartilhar um fato íntimo sobre si mesmo. Como tudo isso era relativamente novo para Draco, Harry decidiu tentar uma abordagem completamente diferente. Ele deu um beijo bastante casto, mas afetuoso, na bochecha corada de Draco e, deixando seus quadris caírem para frente, ele soltou um gemido baixo enquanto sua ereção esfregava o pau de Draco. Um pequeno calafrio percorreu seu corpo e ele repetidamente revirou os quadris, entregando-se à sensação de seu pênis deslizando sem esforço contra o pênis de Draco.

"Quero que você venha ao meu escritório vestindo apenas roupas do seu promotor e segurando várias cordas longas de juta. Quero que você me deixe espalhar sobre minha mesa, afaste suas cordas e amarre os pulsos nos tornozelos para mantê-lo aberto para mim, para me dar acesso a cada centímetro do seu corpo. Eu quero afundar meu pau duro em seu buraco apertado e transar com você em minha mesa até que seu mundo vire de cabeça para baixo e você me implore para deixar você gozar. " Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Draco, enchendo sua cabeça com uma fantasia própria.

Ele ouviu Draco gemer e o sentiu arquear as costas.

Abruptamente se afastando, ele parou de girar os quadris, parou de bater em Draco e depois levantou a cabeça. Ele olhou para Draco, manteve os olhos firmemente fixos nos globos vidrados de Draco e sorriu.

Um, dois, três, ele contou os segundos até Draco ceder. Até que ele decidiu que não aguentaria mais essa doce tortura. Quando Harry chegou às seis, Draco pigarreou e falou suavemente. Sua voz era apenas um sussurro e seu rosto quase vermelho.

"A janela da sala, onde você me beijou pela primeira vez", ele murmurou sem fôlego.

Harry redistribuiu seu peso corporal. Apoiando-se em um braço, ele pegou a garrafa de lubrificante e a abriu, derramando habilmente uma quantidade generosa sobre os dedos. Algumas delas correram para a cama, mas Harry não se importou. Em vez disso, ele moveu os dedos para o buraco de Draco e fantasiou sobre ele, fazendo com que Draco tremesse.

"Continue", ele encorajou com um sorriso caloroso.

"Eu - eu - eu quero você - eu quero que você me foda - me foda na frente da janela, minhas mãos - minhas mãos apoiadas no parapeito da janela - se inclinam para você - suas mãos - mãos nas minhas - minhas-"

Harry passou um dedo pelo anel apertado de músculo e entrou em Draco, movendo o dedo ritmicamente para frente e para trás.

"Minhas mãos fazendo o que?" ele perguntou.

"Suas mãos - suas mãos nos meus - meus quadris, aperto - segurando - duro."

Draco lutou para permanecer coerente agora e Harry empurrou um segundo dedo nele e aumentou a velocidade de seus impulsos, mas se absteve de roçar a próstata de Draco.

"O quê mais?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu quero - quero - quero que as cortinas se abram, para que - para que eu - possa olhar, enquanto ... enquanto você m ... me foda."

"Isso parece quente. E se os vizinhos virem?" Harry perguntou.

Retirando os dedos da bunda de Draco, ele agarrou seu pau, deu alguns movimentos, depois o posicionou no buraco de Draco e empurrou para dentro em um movimento rápido. Draco gemeu e fez uma careta com o repentino alongamento e a dor aguda - Harry não tinha sido exatamente gentil, embora pudesse dizer que Draco não se importava.

Ele respirou fundo, tentou respirar através da dor e, eventualmente, Harry o sentiu relaxar um pouco, sentiu-o se ajustar.

"Fo-foda-se os vizinhos."

Draco estremeceu e seus olhos se fecharam quando Harry se moveu um pouco dentro dele.

"Arriscado. Meu pequeno príncipe é ousado. Há mais nessa fantasia, meu amor?"

"Ngh", Draco murmurou.

“S-si-sim. Eu quero que você - me abraça tão forte - você deixará contusões, eu - eu quero que você - me leve, f - me foda, m - mo - morde meu ombro, m - ma - me faça gritar - grite seu nome de novo e de novo e de novo. ”

Draco continuou sua confissão e Harry fodeu com ele, lenta, deliberadamente, provocativamente. Ele escovou a próstata de Draco uma vez e o corpo inteiro de Draco tremeu embaixo dele enquanto ele gemia suas restrições.

"É apenas uma fantasia ou você quer que eu a torne realidade?" Harry sussurrou e empurrou um pouco mais forte.

Draco apenas se entusiasmou em responder e sua boca se abriu, suas costas arqueadas e os dedos dos pés curvados contra as coxas de Harry.

"P-por-po-por favor."

Ele implorou delirantemente e, nesta fase, Harry não tinha certeza do que exatamente Draco estava pedindo. Ele estava pedindo que essa fantasia se tornasse realidade? Ele estava pedindo para Harry transar com ele com mais força e rapidez? Ele queria esses machucados agora?

Normalmente, Harry parava, permanecia profundamente dentro de Draco, ficava quieto até Draco esclarecer sua resposta.

Desta vez, ele se absteve de fazê-lo.

Em vez disso, ele se afastou e empurrou Draco, empurrando com força e reivindicando.

Draco gemeu e Harry capturou seus lábios em um profundo beijo apaixonado de boca aberta. Uma de suas mãos chegou ao quadril de Draco e apertando com a intenção de machucar, ele inclinou-se para a próstata de Draco em seu próximo impulso e o seguinte e o próximo e todos os outros que se seguiram.

"Você foi tão bom, aceitou todas as minhas provocações, resistiu, me deu o que eu queria, meu principezinho, você merece um presente."

Harry sussurrou as palavras contra os lábios agora inchados de Draco e o beijou novamente, áspero, faminto e desesperado.

"Goza para mim, Draco, goze para mim, eu quero sentir você gozar contra a minha pele, eu quero sentir você apertar meu pau, me puxando para dentro, eu quero ouvir você gritar meu nome quando você gozar" Harry insistiu e enquanto suas palavras lentamente caíam sobre Draco.

Ele assistiu com entusiasmo alegre quando a percepção lentamente se deu conta de Draco e, no momento em que ocorreu, o corpo inteiro de Draco convulsionou e ele estremeceu e tremeu quando seu orgasmo o atravessou tão violentamente que tudo o que Draco conseguiu foi um tipo estrangulado de coaxar que não era um gemido nem um grito, era uma versão irreconhecível do nome de Harry.

No entanto, Harry pensou, você está lindo, eu quero saborear esse momento e todos os outros por toda a eternidade.

Afastando-se do canal apertado de Draco, Harry empurrou de volta para dentro, sentiu Draco bater contra sua pele e atingindo a próstata de Draco várias vezes, ele prolongou o orgasmo, depois sentiu seu próprio corpo tenso. Ele entrou em uma onda quente, excruciante e intensa de algo bastante avassalador. Seu corpo tremeu e, enquanto seguia Draco até o limite, ele não pôde deixar de procurar o pescoço de Draco e afundar os dentes na pele quente, corada e salgada para abafar seu próprio gemido.

Vários momentos se passaram antes que Harry encontrasse energia para mover-se, mas desde que ele estava ciente do fato de que Draco parecia meio delirante e em um estado eufórico de incoerência, ele se forçou a agir.

Batalhando, ele moveu os membros cansados, puxou Draco, acenou com a mão em um movimento de sacudir para remover os laços de seda que o mantinham amarrado à cama e depois o ajudou a ficar em uma posição mais confortável. Ele se aproximou de Draco, ofereceu a ele um braço como um travesseiro e esgueirando o outro pela cintura de Draco, ele o segurou com força.

Ele salpicou o ombro de Draco com pequenos beijos e muito exausto e sem foco para tentar qualquer outra magia sem varinha, Harry estendeu a mão e convocou a varinha. Segurando-o com força, ele terminou o feitiço que lançara sobre Draco, lançou um feitiço de limpeza sobre os dois e a cama e puxou a forma trêmula de Draco mais forte em seus braços, ele também murmurou um feitiço de aquecimento suave para envolvê-los em um casulo de calor .

Draco suspirou suavemente, murmurou algo completamente ininteligível e empurrou de volta para o abraço de Harry. Ele tinha os olhos firmemente fechados, o peito arfava e o corpo era um monte de membros sem ossos. Harry deu um beijo casto entre as omoplatas de Draco, apertou-o mais e permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem, mas prometeu se permitir apenas alguns minutos de descanso antes de descer as escadas para preparar um lanche doce para Draco quando ele acordasse.

"Você balança meu mundo."

As palavras eram quase inaudíveis. Eles eram mais um sussurro sem fôlego, mas os ouvidos de Harry ainda os pegavam e sorrindo nas costas de Draco, ele respondeu primeiro com um beijo, depois com uma declaração excessivamente romântica de amor.


	25. Show no Escritório do Diretor Potter

Cerca de duas semanas depois, Harry voltou ao seu escritório, após um ataque bem-sucedido com vários membros seniores de sua equipe de Aurores, apenas para encontrar um Ron Weasley bastante nervoso e fora do lugar, andando de um lado para o outro na frente da mesa.

Varinha no coldre, uma pilha grossa de papéis na mão e vestes vermelhas escarlate um tanto descuidadamente arremessadas sobre o braço, Harry entrou em seu escritório, fechou a porta e cumprimentou Ron com um sorriso caloroso e acolhedor. Ele esperava que uma aparência externa calma pudesse ajudar Ron a relaxar um pouco, pois ele parecia bastante perturbado, o que não era diferente dele, mas ainda não era algo que Harry gostava de ver.

"O que te traz ao meu escritório?" Harry perguntou o mais indiferente possível.

Ele colocou as vestes sobre as costas da cadeira e colocou a pilha de papéis em cima da mesa, depois se sentou, saboreando a suavidade das almofadas embaixo das nádegas e nas costas. Ele esticou as pernas debaixo da mesa e pegou uma garrafa de suco de abóbora meio acabado, que ele trouxe da cantina do Ministério hoje de manhã. Ele ainda não tinha almoçado e, enquanto estava morrendo de fome, queria dedicar alguns minutos a Ron para explicar sua presença, mesmo que Harry fosse capaz de arriscar um palpite bastante preciso.

Ron ficou sem jeito na frente de sua mesa e a expressão em seu rosto gritava: era uma má ideia, onde é o ponto de aparição mais próximo, caramba, por que deixei os aurores, se eu não podia simplesmente aparatar daqui. Ele parecia pronto para fugir e Harry não pôde deixar de se perguntar se sacar sua varinha e sacudi-la na porta para lançar um feitiço de bloqueio poderia ser uma boa idéia. Apesar de seus pensamentos bastante infantis, Harry era maduro o suficiente para não seguir adiante e desenroscando a tampa de sua garrafa de suco de abóbora, ele levou a garrafa aos lábios, fixou o olhar em Ron, hesitou por um momento e depois tomou alguns goles.

"Sente-se já, Ron. Eu não sou seu professor e você não está encrencado por beijar Hermione no banheiro feminino" ele disse.

Às vezes, ele ficava um pouco exasperado com o fato de Ron ter o talento incrível de agir como um adolescente de quinze anos, em vez do marido e pai amoroso que ele era.

Alguns momentos - durante os quais Harry absolutamente queria enfeitiçar seu melhor amigo - se passaram antes que Ron finalmente decidisse aceitar o convite para sentar e ocupar uma das duas cadeiras na frente da mesa de Harry. Ele se abaixou um pouco sem graça e colocou as mãos entrelaçadas no colo.

"É uma visita social ou você renunciou à nossa amizade?" Harry perguntou.

Ron balançou a cabeça com veemência.

Harry lutou contra o desejo de apontar para Ron que sim ou não não era a resposta apropriada para uma pergunta dessa ou daquela, mas resolutamente engoliu o desejo de repreender seu melhor amigo - Ron recebeu o suficiente desse tipo de tratamento de Hermione. Ela tinha uma inclinação bastante séria pela gramática correta, embora Harry tivesse certeza de que o motivo, ela corrigiu o marido porque isso significava que ela se irritava. Sempre que ela fazia isso, sempre terminava com uma briga que inevitavelmente terminava com um beijo que era quando Harry se virava e fingia achar as unhas totalmente interessantes.

"Eu pensei um pouco", Ron finalmente falou, um tanto hesitante.

"E, bem, eu cheguei à conclusão de que eu era um idiota com você no seu aniversário, quando você - quando você nos contou, sobre namorar o fui -, quero dizer, namorar Malfoy."

Harry sorriu.

Ele esvaziou a garrafa de suco de abóbora e fechou a tampa, colocou-a sobre a mesa, mas, em vez de soltá-la, brincou distraidamente com o rótulo. Ele sabia que isso era o melhor pedido de desculpas que ele receberia de Ron. Ele também sabia que, enquanto as palavras vinham da boca de Ron, Hermione provavelmente as jogara nele depois de lhe dar várias repreensões severas.

_ Literalmente chicoteado?  _ A mente desonesta de Harry perguntou por curiosidade e, embora o pensamento fosse intrigante, Harry ainda o deixou de lado. Havia tanta coisa que ele queria saber sobre a vida sexual de seus melhores amigos e quem espancou quem caiu firmemente na categoria estremecer e mudar o tópico imediatamente. Embora, dado que ele - em mais de uma ocasião - tenha ajudado Ron a comprar brinquedos sexuais, Harry teve que admitir que sabia mais sobre as vidas sexuais de Ron e Hermione do que deveria.

"Isso significa que você está bem comigo namorando Draco?" Harry perguntou.

Ele se referiu propositalmente a Draco pelo seu primeiro nome, embora não esperasse que Ron fizesse o mesmo.

"Você realmente o ama?"

Ron respondeu à sua pergunta com uma pergunta própria e franziu o rosto, incrédulo.

Com um pequeno suspiro, Harry se levantou e foi até a pequena cozinha perto da janela de seu escritório. A vista encantada de hoje era do rio Tamisa. Era um dia brilhante e ensolarado e instantaneamente lembrou a Harry que ele havia levado Draco em um cruzeiro para comemorar seu aniversário em grande estilo.

Chamando sua pequena cozinha, uma cozinha compacta era realmente um pouco exagerada. Era apenas uma pequena mesa com um armário pendurado acima dela. Harry sacou a varinha e bateu na chaleira, ferveu um pouco de água, depois pegou duas canecas e colocou um saquinho de chá em cada uma.

Depois que a água ferveu, ele encheu as duas canecas e, vasculhando o armário, encontrou um pacote fechado de biscoitos de chocolate que colocou debaixo do braço. Com uma caneca de chá em cada mão, ele voltou para sua mesa e colocou uma caneca na frente de Ron, ele manteve a outra para si. Ele colocou o pacote de biscoitos de chocolate bem na frente de Ron, que o alcançou, rasgou-o e rapidamente colocou um biscoito na boca.

Você e Draco têm mais em comum do que você jamais imaginou, Harry pensou, mas achou sensato não mencionar a Ron que ele e Draco tinham uma inclinação por todas as coisas doces. Ele não achava que eles haviam atingido esse nível de intimidade ainda.

“Para responder sua pergunta, Ron, sim. Eu realmente o amo - Harry disse.

Ele sorriu com carinho e envolvendo as mãos frouxamente em torno de sua caneca de chá, soprou o líquido quente para esfriá-lo um pouco.

"Por quê?" Ron deixou escapar.

Ele instantaneamente ficou vermelho e se corrigiu.

"Quero dizer, como?"

Harry riu.

"Por quê? Muitas razões. Ele é espirituoso, tem um incrível senso de humor, é inteligente, tem opiniões, é fantástico em seu trabalho, é sarcástico e doce. Ele me faz rir, e o mais importante é que ele não se importa que eu seja Harry Potter, não como as outras pessoas. Ele mudou bastante, Ron. Também temos outras coisas que você provavelmente não quer saber em comum. "

“Você ainda está falando sobre Draco Malfoy? O idiota que fez da sua vida uma miséria? Ele tentou ...

"Não, Ron, apenas não", disse Harry.

Sua voz carregava um tom de aviso e ele soou um pouco mais severo do que ele pretendia originalmente, mas ele não tinha vontade de revisitar suas memórias da morte de Dumbledore ou o que aconteceu quando ele usou o feitiço defensivo de Snape em Draco - ou qualquer outra coisa que tivesse aconteceu entre ele e Draco enquanto eles estavam em Hogwarts. O garoto que Draco já não existia mais, era o homem por quem ele se apaixonara e ele não permitiria que ninguém chovesse em seu desfile.

"Acredite na minha palavra, Ron, ele mudou muito. Fizemos as pazes com o passado. Isso não significa que às vezes não brigamos como cães e gatos, mas ele é exatamente o que eu preciso e eu sou o que ele precisa. "

"OK me desculpe."

Ron parecia um pouco se desculpar e Harry suspirou. Ele largou a caneca de chá e esfregou as têmporas repentinamente latejantes. Suas mãos quentes forneceram um alívio muito necessário.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso em outro momento, quando não estamos, bem, dentro do Ministério".

Harry tentou encontrar Ron no meio do caminho. A última coisa que ele queria era assustar Ron, quando ele acabara de chegar a um acordo com sua escolha de parceiro. Harry realmente não pôde deixar de se perguntar exatamente o quanto Hermione havia trabalhado nas últimas duas semanas para mudar de idéia do marido. Ron poderia ser um burro teimoso quando realmente queria, isso era um dado. Por outro lado, em todos os anos em que eram amigos, Harry nunca culpou Ron por ser um rabugento obstinado. Ele sabia exatamente por que Ron se comportou dessa maneira - ele se importava muito e não suportava a idéia de perder seu melhor amigo. Ron nunca tinha dito essas coisas para ele, não diretamente, de qualquer maneira, mas Harry era capaz de ler nas entrelinhas e eles chegaram a um entendimento silencioso.

"Está tudo bem, não precisamos. Se você está feliz, bem, isso é tudo o que realmente importa."

Ron conseguiu dar um sorriso um pouco desconfortável e enfiou outro biscoito de chocolate na boca, antes de tomar um gole de chá quente.

"Essas são suas palavras ou as de Hermione?"

Harry conseguiu resistir à vontade de provocar Ron um pouco. Ele recebeu um olhar indiferente em troca.

"Oi, eu posso pensar por mim mesmo, idiota."

"Hum, sim, você prefere deixar Mione assumir a liderança, não é?"

Harry continuou a provocar. Ele tentou o seu melhor para não imaginar Ron usando uma coleira e guia.

Eu deveria dar um set para Hermione no Natal, tenho certeza de que ela saberia o que fazer com isso, Harry pensou, mas decidiu que Ron, sem dúvida, o enlouqueceria por causar tanto sucesso. Por outro lado, o olhar em seu rosto definitivamente valeria todo o trabalho.

"O que isso deveria significar?"

Ron franziu o cenho para ele do outro lado da mesa e Harry se perguntou se Ron estava sendo burro de propósito.

Ele estava prestes a responder quando a porta do escritório se abriu com tanta força que as dobradiças gemeram.

Um Draco Malfoy, de rosto muito lívido e de rosto lívido, entrou no quarto, as vestes do promotor negro atrás dele. Ele lembrou brevemente Harry de Severus Snape, mas ele firmemente afastou a memória e olhou enquanto Draco bateu a cópia de hoje do Profeta em sua mesa.

Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito e parecia que ele estava a segundos de cometer um assassinato.

“Delinquentes odiosos e corruptos, a porra deles! Esse artigo inteiro é um fábula perversa, perversidade do papel! O Profeta é realmente e sempre foi uma desculpa doentia e dissoluta para uma publicação impressa, e seu departamento editorial é uma fossa de sujeira sub-humana, repleta de babacas...".

Apesar de nem mesmo no meio de seu discurso, Draco se calou abruptamente. Ele finalmente percebeu que Harry tinha uma visita e, ruborizando um tom adorável de vermelho, ele descruzou os braços e os deixou cair de lado.

Harry mordeu o interior da boca para impedir-se de cair na gargalhada mal colocada. Quando ele estava furioso, Draco realmente tinha jeito com as palavras e Harry precisou de todo autocontrole para manter uma cara séria.

"Eu voltarei mais tarde", Draco disse calmamente.

O nível de sua voz era um contraste gritante comparado ao de meros trinta segundos atrás.

"Fique", Harry insistiu gentilmente.

Ele sentiu a necessidade de proteger Draco sobre ele e apreciou o fato de Draco, conscientemente ou não, ter procurado por ele em busca de ajuda. Era óbvio que Draco precisava de um pouco de ajuda para voltar de qualquer frenesi em que se metera e Harry queria ser o único a estar lá para ele. Ele achava que era seu dever, já que eles estavam namorando e já que sabia um pouco mais sobre Draco do que a maioria das pessoas.

Saindo da cadeira do escritório, Harry rodeou a mesa. Ele caminhou até Draco e, por enquanto, ignorando Ron por completo, estendeu a mão e enrolou os dedos em torno do pulso esquerdo de Draco. Ele encontrou o ponto de pulso de Draco com facilidade praticada e circulando o polegar suavemente sobre ele, concentrou sua atenção em Draco somente.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou suavemente.

Ele propositadamente manteve a voz baixa e calma, esperando que tivesse o efeito desejado.

Quando Draco apenas rosnou em resposta, Harry circulou o pulso de Draco com mais firmeza, atraindo o foco de Draco para o seu toque e para longe da raiva.

"Os patifes sem noção não têm a primeira ideia da lei, mas em nome da liberdade de expressão, eles insistem no direito de dizer ao escritório do promotor como fazer seu trabalho. Se eles fizessem isso com os juízes da Wizengamot, o editor-chefe ficaria desempregado dentro de uma semana, pelo menos, ele estaria procurando um novo emprego amanhã, ”Draco rosnou.

Suas características faciais suavizaram consideravelmente apenas um momento depois.

"Sinto muito por ter entrado assim, eu realmente precisava desabafar."

Sua admissão silenciosa fez Harry sorrir.

“Você sabe muito bem que pode vir ao meu escritório quando quiser ou precisar. Me sinto melhor agora?"

"Sim."

Draco assentiu com um pequeno sorriso.

"Obrigado."

"Estou feliz", Harry riu.

Ele soltou o pulso de Draco e, dando um passo para trás, pegou o pacote de biscoitos de chocolate.

"Desculpe, Ron, acho que meu namorado precisa disso mais do que você", ele sorriu.

Ele entregou o doce para Draco e observou com carinho enquanto ele pegava o pacote e, sem vergonha, colocava um biscoito inteiro em sua boca, depois o mastigava com uma expressão alegre.

“Você realmente escolheu o momento perfeito para aparecer, Draco. Ron parou para me dizer que finalmente aceitou a idéia de namorarmos e que ele absolutamente apoia nosso relacionamento ", disse Harry.

O que ele não havia antecipado era que seu pequeno gracejo resultou em Ron e Draco se encarando com expressões tão venenosas e frias que Harry estremeceu e sentiu o forte desejo de se afastar. Ele se sentou na beira da mesa e olhando de um lado para o outro entre Ron e Draco, ele se perguntou se deveria estar puxando sua varinha, apenas para estar do lado seguro. Ele tinha a idéia de que isso não iria acabar bem.

"Não vou tentar me azarar de novo, vai, Weasley?" Draco zombou.

Ele educou sua expressão para uma de indiferença superior.

“Você realmente deveria tentar outra vez; você fez um trabalho tão espetacular da última vez. ”

"Por que não ligo para minha esposa?" Ron respondeu, parecendo tão irritado. “Se bem me lembro, ela tem um gancho de direita bastante feroz. Diga-me, Malfoy, ela quebrou seu nariz naquela época? Caso contrário, tenho certeza de que ela concordaria em tentar outra vez. Você sabe, faça corretamente desta vez.

"Entendo, você ainda precisa de uma garota para lutar suas batalhas por você, Weasley?"

Draco zombou.

Sem pensar muito, Harry sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço invisível de escudo entre os dois.

Ele fez isso bem a tempo também, porque naquele comentário Ron estava fora de sua cadeira e de pé, com sua própria varinha desenhada. Ele apontou para o peito de Draco e Harry percebeu que Draco não havia sacado sua própria varinha. Ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar se Draco havia sentido a onda de mágica surgindo através da sala enquanto Harry lançara o feitiço de escudo sem palavras. Ele também ficou surpreso ao ver Draco e Ron reagindo fortemente a estar um na presença do outro - era levemente preocupante. Por outro lado, Harry admitiu, não havia sido uma reunião marcada e nenhum deles estava preparado para isso.

"Não preciso que minha esposa lute por minhas batalhas!"

Ron levantou a voz e o rosto ficou vermelho.

Harry não tinha muita certeza se era raiva, vergonha ou uma mistura dos dois.

Draco riu zombeteiro, depois continuou irritando Ron ainda mais.

“Continue, Weasley, faça o seu pior. Ataque um promotor com roupas em frente ao diretor do departamento de aurores. Tenho certeza de que tudo ficará bem para você. Eu prometo; Vou colocar sua bunda sardenta dentro de uma de nossas células de retenção mais rápido do que você pode pensar em aparatar daqui. Oh, espere, você não é mais um Auror, privilégio revogado - isso será fácil demais. ”

Sua consciência lembrou a Harry que ele provavelmente deveria parar as provocações de Draco antes que ficassem completamente fora de controle, mas tudo o que ele conseguiu foi um sorriso sujo - esse pequeno confronto entre seu melhor amigo e seu namorado o lembrou um pouco dos dias de Hogwarts e quanto esforço ele e Draco fizeram para se desprezarem da maneira mais colorida possível.

_ Que testemunha? _ ele pensou diabolicamente e se repreendeu por seus pensamentos pouco profissionais.

Nesse ponto, ele tinha, no entanto, certeza de que Draco definitivamente não havia notado o charme do escudo. Ele era tão bom em interpretar alguém. Afinal, foi o que ele fez para viver. Ainda assim, as palavras de Draco aparentemente chegaram até Ron porque ele abaixou a varinha lentamente e finalmente a colocou no coldre novamente.

"Movimento inteligente, Ronald Weasley, você não é tão burro quanto eu pensava."

Draco assentiu com um sorriso desonesto. Isso fez Harry se perguntar para onde o lado submisso de Draco havia desaparecido. Ele estava cheio de atrevimento e tudo o que ele disse tinha um pouco de mordida.

Era como se sua propensão a se render tivesse desaparecido e Harry se permitiu um momento para imaginar se empurrando para fora de sua mesa, endireitando-se e dando um passo atrás de Draco para puxá-lo para um abraço apertado.

Draco cederia ou o afastaria?

Os dedos de Harry coçaram.

Ele queria descobrir, queria muito, mas resolutamente se controlava. Ele não estava prestes a testar a disposição de Draco de enviar enquanto Ron estava na sala. Draco se importava com sua privacidade, era a única coisa que era mais importante para ele, e Harry não tinha intenção de trair a confiança de Draco nele.

"Você é vil, Malfoy, eu não tenho ideia do que Harry vê em você", Ron retrucou.

"Ron, Draco, por favor, não estamos mais em Hogwarts. Vocês estãs agindo como adolescentes. "

Essa foi a última gota e Harry finalmente decidiu entrar ativamente e olhando para trás e para frente entre Ron e Draco, ele suspirou suavemente.

Isso foi ridículo. Ele podia entender por que Draco se irritou tão facilmente. Quando invadiu seu escritório, ele já estava chateado e com raiva - Harry não o culpou por perder a paciência com a menor provocação. Além disso, Draco não era o tipo de pessoa que deixava a chance de subir à provocação.

O que Harry não conseguiu entender foi o motivo pelo qual Ron não conseguiu se controlar nem um pouco. Claro, Ron sempre teve um pouco de temperamento, mas desde o casamento dele e de Hermione, e desde que se tornou pai, ele era só conversa e nada de ação.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Realmente, Ron e Draco eram piores que crianças.

"Diz isso pra ele."

"Diz isso pra ele."

Ron e Draco disseram zangados ao mesmo tempo e Harry riu.

"Suponho que nós três tomando bebidas hoje à noite está fora de questão?" ele perguntou.

Ele ignorou o fato de que Draco estava olhando furiosamente para ele.

_ Você não me assusta, meu pequeno príncipe, sei como transformá-lo em massa em minhas mãos _ , ele pensou, mas não disse nada disso.

"Eu tenho que voltar para casa para ajudar Hermione com o bebê, ela está esperando por mim."

De repente, Ron inventou uma desculpa e, embora isso fosse crível, Harry sabia que era uma tentativa fraca de fugir. Como Hermione e Ron trabalhavam, Molly geralmente cuidava da bebê Rose durante o dia. Como tal, ninguém estava esperando por Ron em casa. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

Harry suprimiu o desejo de chamar Ron por sua pequena mentira branca, mas não resistiu a dar-lhe um olhar aguçado enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

Ron respondeu com uma expressão bastante apologética e um encolher de ombros levemente patético e antes que Harry pudesse detê-lo, ele saiu correndo pela porta.

"Eu tenho um depoimento para pegar", Draco murmurou apressadamente.

Antes que Harry pudesse reagir de acordo, ele já havia se virado e estava a meio caminho da porta. Um segundo depois, ele também desapareceu.

Harry balançou a cabeça e, por um minuto ou dois, ficou sozinho no meio do escritório e se perguntou se havia algum motivo em perseguir Ron ou Draco.

Ele decidiu que não havia e, voltando a sentar-se atrás de sua mesa, pegou o Profeta para ler o insulto sobre o mais recente caso judicial de Draco. O julgamento, é claro, chegou à primeira página e, embora o artigo fosse principalmente uma atualização sobre o caso em geral, mencionou o gabinete do promotor de maneira bastante desfavorável e Harry entendeu absolutamente por que Draco estava tão indignado com isso. Ele distraidamente procurou um departamento interdepartamental memorando e rabiscando uma nota, ele a dobrou e a enviou com um aceno sem sentido de sua varinha.

_ Draco— _

_ Conversaremos hoje à noite. _

_ H. _

Decidindo que ler o resto do artigo seria um desperdício de tempo, Harry o dispensou e, sem entusiasmo, voltou sua atenção para a papelada, mas pensamentos sobre o que havia acontecido entre Ron e Draco apenas agora o distraíam.

Seu instinto instintivo lhe disse que Ron não tinha nenhum problema real com Draco, pelo menos um que ele não seria capaz de superar. Ron era o tipo de pessoa que precisava de uma quantidade adequada de tempo e o tipo certo de persuasão para se adaptar às mudanças.

Harry abandonou temporariamente seus arquivos e, sentando-se em sua cadeira, massageou as têmporas doloridas, depois juntou os dedos e os apoiou sob o queixo. Ele soltou um suspiro suave.

Ron levou meses para aceitar sua mudança para o Canadá e Harry ainda se lembrava vividamente dos muitos Gritadores que Ron enviara, tentando entender de alguma maneira por que Harry sentia a necessidade de se levantar e sair com sua família improvisada.

Harry havia explicado tudo, em mínimos detalhes. Ele havia escrito tantas cartas longas que sua mão estava apertada por dias a fio e, eventualmente, Ron havia entendido. Ele havia aceitado que se mover no meio do mundo era algo que Harry precisava depois da guerra, que essa era sua maneira de se distanciar das consequências de tudo, sua maneira de lamber suas feridas e finalmente levar um tempo para si mesmo. .

Se ele pode aceitar você deixar o país por cinco anos, ele pode aceitar você namorando Draco Malfoy, uma vozinha dentro dele, que parecia estranhamente com Charlie, disse e Harry riu para si mesmo.

Ele sacou a varinha e soletrou a porta, depois pegou a chá já morno, guardou o saquinho de chá e convocou a tigela de açúcar da sua cozinha improvisada e acrescentou três colheres de chá de açúcar mascavo.

"Ugh, você está me transformando em um monstro amante do açúcar, pequeno príncipe."

Harry resmungou baixinho, um pouco enojado de si mesmo por ter transformado seu chá em uma calda doce. Ele largou o açucareiro e bateu na caneca com um leve amuleto de reaquecimento, tomou alguns goles cuidadosos e depois fez uma careta diante da extrema doçura.

Com Draco ainda firmemente na vanguarda de sua mente, ele não conseguiu resistir à tentação de sonhar um pouco. Ele imaginou convencer Draco a deixar ir seu aborrecimento e se submeter a ele. Ele conseguia pensar em várias maneiras de fazer Draco deixar tudo de lado. Ele já havia conseguido isso antes e estava bastante confiante de que conseguiria novamente.

_ Eu faria você esquecer tudo, menos meu nome _ , Harry pensou.

Ele teve que se lembrar conscientemente de não sucumbir totalmente à torta no céu que havia sonhado. Ele realmente queria ceder e passar a tarde pensando em várias maneiras de seduzir Draco até que o desejo bruto de se submeter substituísse sua exasperação com o que o Profeta havia impresso sobre o seu caso.

Sentindo-se um pouco confuso, Harry decidiu adiar suas fantasias para mais tarde. Ele definitivamente queria passar a noite com Draco. A idéia de ter que ficar no escritório por mais tempo do que o necessário, apenas para terminar um fluxo interminável de papelada, encheu-o de pavor suficiente para se engajar. Lembrou-se vagamente de que ainda estava com fome, mas empurrando esses desejos para o fundo de sua mente, decidiu dedicar as horas restantes de seu dia oficial de trabalho para examinar o máximo de arquivos possível.


	26. O problema Malfoy/Weasley

Dedos longos e finos se enrolaram no pulso de Harry, impedindo-o de retornar à sala de estar.

_Sim_ , Harry pensou, _finalmente_.

Virando-se para Draco, Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa para ele e se perguntou se Draco estava finalmente pronto para lhe dizer o que o estava incomodando.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois de chegar ao apartamento de Draco, ele notou que Draco parecia nervoso. Toda essa energia nervosa tinha sido sutil e, apesar de, às vezes, quase imperceptível, incomodava Harry. Ele não conseguia pensar em uma boa razão para o nervosismo de Draco. Fazia sentido que ainda houvesse algum ressentimento sobre as manchetes de hoje no Profeta, mas o que não fazia sentido era essa trepidação incomum que Draco carregava com ele. Era como se tivesse medo de admitir um erro.

Quando ele queria, Draco sabia muito bem como mascarar sua inquietação, ele era, afinal, um Occlumente bastante talentoso. Harry duvidava que Draco não tivesse conseguido proteger adequadamente sua mente, mas ele parecia totalmente distraído para se concentrar em manter seus pensamentos para si mesmo.

Muita coisa mudou desde que Hogwarts e Harry finalmente possuíam a capacidade de ler as pessoas - ele não precisava invadir magicamente a mente de ninguém para fazê-lo. Não, ele simplesmente adquiriu a habilidade de ler as expressões das pessoas e avaliar seus sentimentos com base nisso. Não tinha sido a coisa mais fácil do mundo para aprender, mas costumava ser útil. Não apenas quando ele estava interrogando criminosos, mas também quando ele tentava descobrir como eram seus submissos e quanto mais eles podiam aguentar antes que tudo se tornasse demais.

Com Draco, era assim que ele se movia pela cozinha, com os ombros quase nos ouvidos, enquanto terminava de preparar o jantar. Foi da maneira que ele não pediu a ajuda de Harry para cortar os legumes, mas insistiu veementemente em cuidar do jantar, indo tão longe quanto afastar Harry para dar-lhe espaço.

_Saia da minha cozinha, Potter._

O que geralmente era uma provocação de repente quase parecia um tapa na cara e, embora doesse um pouco, Harry não deixou transparecer.

Foi da maneira que Draco manteve a cabeça baixa durante todo o jantar, limitando a conversa às últimas notícias de quadribol e a um novo livro de direito que ele planejava ordenar - conversas irracionais sem profundidade real, uma tentativa patética de tentar manter Harry afastar-se e evitar qualquer assunto que possa resultar em que ele tenha que se esclarecer sobre seus sentimentos. Foi na maneira como seus olhos brilharam de preocupação e, no caminho, ele ficou tenso por uma fração de segundo quando Harry o puxou para perto para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

Harry não tinha muita certeza se Draco pretendia que ele notasse todas essas coisas ou se inconscientemente deixara sua agitação brilhar, mas para Harry, Draco era um livro aberto. Ele precisou de muito controle mental para não se dirigir ao elefante na sala.

Nunca confronte, a menos que você tenha certeza absoluta de que isso é o que você precisa, um conselho que Caleb havia lhe dado há muitos anos atrás, lembrou-lhe que forçar Draco a falar quando claramente não estava pronto para fazê-lo só terminaria com ele ficando na defensiva e não dizendo nada.

Então, em vez de exercer uma boa dose de domínio para Draco falar sobre o que o estava incomodando, Harry escolheu a paciência. Ele havia escolhido sutilmente deixar Draco saber que ele estava lá sempre que Draco se sentia pronto para tirar as coisas do peito. Todos esses pequenos toques, seus olhares suaves e indagadores e uma linguagem corporal aberta e convidativa pareciam finalmente fazer o truque.

"Você está bravo comigo?" Draco perguntou.

Sua voz era suave, seus olhos suplicantes e sua expressão preocupada.

Harry deu um passo mais perto e pousando sua caneca na bancada, ele gentilmente removeu os dedos de Draco de seu pulso. Ele segurou a mão de Draco e acariciou as costas da mão com o polegar.

"Eu deveria ter um motivo para ficar com raiva de você?"

Draco suspirou.

"Eu não sei, seu bilhete esta tarde foi tão ..."

Harry mal conseguiu conter um sorriso e apenas no último segundo.

“É disso que se trata esta noite? Você estava preocupado que eu estivesse com raiva de você porque minha nota era tão curta?"

Draco assentiu e corou um pouco.

Harry achou agradável e deu outro passo mais perto, ele colocou a mão no quadril de Draco e apertou suavemente.

"Não estou bravo e peço desculpas se minha nota fez você se sentir assim. Essa não era minha intenção.

"Passei a tarde toda preocupada que você estivesse com raiva de mim por causa do que aconteceu entre mim e Weasley em seu escritório."

Draco admitiu em voz baixa e quando desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça, Harry abandonou o quadril de Draco e colocando um dedo debaixo do queixo de Draco, ele o empurrou para cima.

"Ei, olhe para mim", ele disse suavemente.

Ele esperou que Draco cumprisse.

Uma vez que ele fez, Harry continuou.

“Você pode ser um tolo quando quiser, Draco Malfoy. Apenas no caso de dizer que uma vez não é suficiente, vou repetir. Não estou bravo e desculpe-me por minha nota fazer você sentir dessa maneira. Foi bastante curto, eu admito isso.

"Me fez esquecer tudo sobre esse artigo estúpido", disse Draco.

O sorriso suave, que puxou os cantos da boca, e sua risada baixa agradou imensamente a Harry.

"Veja, essa era minha intenção o tempo todo."

Harry sorriu e Draco revirou os olhos.

"Idiota."

"Ei, agora, sem insultos."

Harry fingiu estar ofendido e mudou o tom de sua voz para soar um pouco mais autoritário - semelhante ao tom que ele usou quando emitiu uma ordem em sua capacidade oficial como chefe do Departamento de Aurores ou quando ficou um pouco mais firme com Draco enquanto eles estavam na cama juntos, não que fosse estritamente necessário porque Draco seguia a maioria das ordens, mesmo quando sussurrava diretamente em seu ouvido, mas porque ele gostava muito do modo como Draco congelava por um segundo antes de obedecer.

"Você sabe como me sinto sobre isso, pequeno príncipe", ele repreendeu.

Ele viu e sentiu o leve tremor que surgiu em Draco com a implicação que suas palavras carregavam.

"Sinto muito, S-" Draco sussurrou e suas bochechas coraram novamente.

Ele engasgou um pouco com a última palavra, mas isso fez Harry sorrir.

"Você é um menino tão bom", elogiou.

Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo gentil nos lábios levemente entreabertos de Draco.

"Você sabe, bons meninos recebem recompensas", ele murmurou contra os lábios de Draco, depois aprofundou imediatamente o beijo.

Ele mergulhou a língua profundamente na boca de Draco, buscando ativamente a umidade quente de sua língua. Ele se enrolou ao redor dele, brincando com ele até que ele puxou um estranho meio gemido e meio suspiro de Draco.

Harry gostou da maneira que a mão de Draco se contorceu e pressionando-o firmemente contra a bancada, ele passou as pontas dos dedos pelo pescoço de Draco, ao longo do ombro e pelo braço. Quando alcançou o pulso de Draco, ele o agarrou com força e gentilmente puxou o braço de Draco atrás das costas, prendendo-o vagamente.

Draco arqueou contra ele e um gemido baixo e apreciativo escapou dos lábios e entrou na boca de Harry. Harry empurrou para frente, prendendo Draco entre o balcão da cozinha e seu próprio corpo, e lentamente quebrando o beijo, ele se afastou e sorriu para Draco.

"Vamos levar essa conversa de volta para a sala, muito mais fácil dobrá-lo sobre meu joelho e bater nessa sua bunda linda, caso você decida forçar minha mão com um pouco com mais linguagem obscena. E não pense pela primeira vez que não farei isso."

Incapaz de esconder completamente o efeito que as palavras de Harry tiveram nele, os olhos de Draco escureceram consideravelmente.

Por um momento, Harry sentiu o desejo de se entregar a Draco. Ele queria dar a Draco mais uma chance de explorar sua propensão recém-descoberta por palmadas, mas decidiu contra. A fantasia era tão boa e, como toda a idéia de domínio e submissão ainda era muito nova para Draco, Harry sabia que Draco precisava explorar suas fantasias e se entregar a elas quase mais do que precisava. Era um refúgio seguro, uma maneira de ele se acostumar com toda a ideia, uma mudança para ele imaginar o que quer que fosse, sem mergulhar de cabeça nas coisas para as quais não estava preparado.

Afastando-se um pouco mais de Draco, Harry soltou o braço e a mão.

Draco parecia um pouco perdido, mas conseguiu recuperar um pouco da compostura, embora sua respiração continuasse difícil.

Harry pegou a caneca de chá preto leitoso dele e de Draco, depois piscou para Draco.

“Pequena experiência. Vamos ver como você é bom em seguir ordens ", disse ele.

"Eu quero que você espere até eu me sentar no sofá, antes que você possa me seguir. Você pode fazer isso por mim, meu pequeno príncipe?"

Draco assentiu e satisfeito com sua vontade de tentar obedecer, Harry entrou na sala de estar. 

Ele teve o cuidado de não derramar o chá enquanto caminhava e colocando as canecas de chá sobre a mesa, sentou-se no sofá e recostou-se confortavelmente.

Enquanto fazia isso, Draco entrou na sala e ficou em frente ao sofá, parecendo um pouco desanimado e inseguro sobre o que fazer a seguir.

Harry sorriu e deu um tapinha no espaço vazio ao seu lado.

"Bem, eu não sei sobre você, mas eu adoraria abraçar", disse ele.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam instantaneamente e Harry sabia que essa era uma reação que ele nunca se cansaria de ver no rosto de Draco.

Com um sorriso largo, ele caminhou até Harry, mergulhou-se no sofá e corajosamente colocou a cabeça no colo de Harry.

Rindo, Harry passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Draco e puxou um gemido suave e apreciativo de Draco. Ele continuou passando os dedos pelas mechas loiras e macias de Draco e olhando para a TV, ele sorriu.

O atual concorrente de Quem Quer Ser Milionário havia respondido erroneamente a uma pergunta sobre a origem de Paddington Bear e, portanto, havia perdido a chance de sair com um milhão de libras esterlinas - na verdade, ele havia perdido a chance para sair com qualquer dinheiro.

Apesar de não saber a maioria das respostas, apesar de se recusar a admitir que não sabia, Draco adorou o show e Harry ainda estava tentando entender o exatamente o que fez Draco apreciar um show que ele realmente não entendeu. Não era tão ruim quanto a propensão de Draco para a teoria do Big Bang. Quase todas as piadas, assim como toda a ciência, não faziam absolutamente nenhum sentido para Draco, embora isso não parecesse incomodá-lo. Se alguma coisa, e por incrível que pareça, parecia fazê-lo apreciar ainda mais o show.

"Harry?"

Afastando a atenção da TV e de volta para Draco, Harry sorriu para ele e descansou casualmente a mão que não estava emaranhada no cabelo de Draco no peito de Draco, logo acima do coração.

"Sobre Weasley-"

"Ron?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu não quis brigar com ele assim."

“Hmm, fiquei um pouco surpreso. Vocês dois se irritaram adequadamente. Ainda assim, o odeia tanto assim?"

Draco fez uma careta.

"Eu não odeio Ronald Weasley. Eu nunca odiei. Eu não gostava muito dele, hoje em dia é uma indiferença morna. ”

"Poderia me enganar."

Harry revirou os olhos, mas manteve o tom de sua voz.

Ele não estava totalmente feliz com o fato de Ron e Draco terem brigado um com o outro, mas ele conseguia entender os dois e, como tal, optou por exercer clemência - por enquanto, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu não estava me sentindo exatamente bem quando apareci no seu escritório. Não ajudou que eu não estivesse preparada para ver Weasley em seu escritório e, quando ele me deu aquele olhar sombrio, simplesmente não consegui me conter e todo pensamento racional saiu pela proverbial janela. ”

"Você acha que poderia chamá-lo de Ron?"

Draco fez uma careta.

"Eu não estou chamando ele de doninha, não é?"

"Ponto entendido."

Harry riu do retorno atrevido de Draco - ele viveu para aqueles e realmente gostou do fato de que Draco era ousado o suficiente para ainda ser ele mesmo. Era exatamente o que Harry queria. Ele gostava de ambos os lados de Draco, o ousado e descarado que estava cheio de atrevimento e bochecha e o submisso que não respondeu e se rendeu tão lindamente que fez o coração de Harry bater forte no peito.

"Você também não está bravo com isso?"

"Eu não estou bravo, Draco, mas obrigado por seu pedido implícito de agir como um adolescente sarcástico na frente do meu melhor amigo."

“Sabe, eu quis dizer o que disse. Eu nunca odiei Weasley."

"Deixe-me adivinhar, você estava ocupada demais me odiando, certo?" Harry brincou.

“Absolutamente, Potter, você foi a desgraça da minha existência. Eu estava preocupado demais pensando em você, dia e noite, para me preocupar com Weasley."

Harry parecia um pouco divertido e seus olhos brilhavam com travessuras.

“Dia e noite, hein? E que tipo de pensamento você teve sobre mim que a manteve acordada à noite?

"Isso é para eu saber e você querer saber."

Draco riu e Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Você tem certeza, meu pequeno príncipe?" ele perguntou, propositalmente mantendo a voz baixa, mas autoritária.

Ele lentamente deixou a mão deslizar pelo peito de Draco e por cima do estômago, que tremia sob seu toque gentil, depois descansou a mão logo acima do botão da calça de Draco e manteve o olhar por vários momentos.

"Você gostaria que eu refrescasse sua memória sobre como eu posso fazer você me contar absolutamente qualquer coisa, até seus segredos mais profundos e sombrios, meu pequeno príncipe?"

Draco emitiu um som estranho e Harry sorriu quando agarrou a mão dele, impedindo-o de abaixá-lo.

"Não," Draco implorou.

"Com medo do que você vai me dizer, meu amor?"

"Não há nada a dizer", Draco disse apressadamente, mas suas bochechas coradas contaram uma história diferente.

"Hum, sim, com certeza não existe."

Harry sorriu conscientemente e, retirando a mão, colocou-a de volta no peito de Draco.

O coração de Draco estava batendo violentamente e isso era tudo que Harry precisava saber. Ele tinha um segredo e estava um pouco envergonhado com isso.

Vou tirar isso de você em algum momento, querido, ele pensou e fez uma anotação mental para adicionar as fantasias de Draco à lista de coisas sobre as quais eles iam falar em algum momento.

“Weasley. Estávamos conversando sobre Weasley.

Draco rapidamente mudou de assunto e tentou se sentar, mas Harry o impediu de fazê-lo.

"Não, não, eu gosto de você assim, de costas, cabeça no meu colo, olhando para mim."

"Tão mandão."

Draco resmungou e olhou para Harry, que apenas deu de ombros e se arrastou para uma posição completamente diferente. Demorou um pouco para se mover, mas, eventualmente, ele estava deitado de lado, com as costas pressionadas nas almofadas do sofá e a cabeça apoiada no cotovelo. Ele colocou a mão de volta no peito de Draco e colocou a perna possessivamente sobre as coxas de Draco. Inclinando-se, ele aproximou os lábios dos de Draco.

"Nós dois sabemos que você gosta quando eu fico mandão com você", ele sussurrou.

Antes que Draco tivesse a chance de responder, Harry o beijou com força. Ele reivindicou sua boca com um beijo profundo e exigente, que Draco segurou em seu bíceps enquanto ele arqueava as costas para cima para pressionar sua virilha contra a coxa de Harry.

Harry se afastou e fixou os olhos em Draco, ele manteve o olhar nele até Draco ficar perfeitamente imóvel. Seu peito arfava e seu corpo tremia levemente, mas por outro lado ele não se mexia.

"Braços acima da cabeça."

Era um comando com a voz calma e autoritária. Mas, mesmo assim, um comando. Draco respirou fundo, mas obedeceu. Ele lentamente soltou os bíceps de Harry e levantou os braços, ele os usou para enquadrar sua cabeça.

"Você é um principezinho tão bom", Harry sussurrou.

Ele teve imenso prazer pelo fato de Draco lutar contra a névoa que atualmente nublou seu cérebro quando seu desejo de se submeter a Harry puxou as bordas de seu ser. Era tão terrivelmente fácil levá-lo àquele estágio e Harry sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que assistir Draco gradualmente se soltar e se tornar um submisso flexível e disposto era algo que ele nunca se cansaria.

"Mantenha-os lá até que eu diga o contrário, se você os mover antes que você possa, eu virei essa linda bunda sua de você um lindo tom de vermelho da Grifinória", disse Harry.

Ele parou por um momento para permitir que Draco se acostumar ao fato de que ele estava agora, por sua própria vontade, em uma pose submissa. Depois de ter certeza de que Draco havia se ajustado adequadamente, Harry continuou.

"Agora, acredito que você queria falar sobre Ron."

Draco levou várias tentativas antes que ele conseguisse formar uma frase clara e, mesmo assim, ele tropeçou em suas palavras e teve que se repetir. Harry não o culpou - a mente de Draco estava um pouco preocupada, embora não tanto que ele ainda não pudesse seguir e participar da conversa.

“Eu acho que Weasley e eu nunca seremos amigos, mas acho que poderíamos ser civilizados um com o outro. Eu sei que ele é - ele é seu melhor amigo. Eu tentaria, por você. Porque ... porque eu amo você."

A primeira resposta de Harry foi beijar Draco docemente e sua segunda resposta foi retribuir e dizer a Draco que ele também o amava. A segurança sempre vinha em primeiro lugar - se Draco estava disposto a mostrar abertamente seu lado vulnerável, ele precisava saber que Harry se importava com ele e que ele estava seguro e cuidado.

"Você provavelmente deveria saber que Ron me enviou uma carta antes de eu sair do escritório", disse Harry.

Ele acariciou a bochecha de Draco com ternura e deu um beijo de borboleta na ponta do nariz, o que resultou em Draco franzindo o rosto e Harry rindo baixinho.

"Oh?"

Draco parecia um pouco mais consigo mesmo e muito mais no controle de seus pensamentos. Seus braços ainda estavam emoldurando sua cabeça, exatamente como Harry havia pedido, e o braço e a perna de Harry ainda estavam prendendo seu corpo.

“Ele pediu desculpas por ir embora e por lhe dizer que não tinha ideia do que eu vejo em você. Ele disse que perdeu a cabeça quando você zombou dele e disse praticamente a mesma coisa que você fez. Ele acha que nunca conseguirá ser seu amigo, mas que ele poderia dizer o quanto você significa para mim e que ele queria fazer o possível para ser civilizado. "

"Você tem certeza que ele escreveu essa carta por sua própria vontade?" Draco perguntou.

Harry franziu o cenho.

"O que você quer dizer?"

“Para não parecer malvado ou algo assim, mas ainda estamos falando de Ronald Weasley, sim? Pelo que sei sobre ele e pelo que você me contou, bem como pelo que presenciei em seu escritório hoje à tarde, quando o acusei de deixar sua esposa lutar suas batalhas por ele, bem, ele não aparece como o tipo de pessoa para escrever essa carta. Com a chance de você ficar com raiva de mim por fazer uma acusação tão grosseira, acho que a esposa de Weasley o fez escrever isso. Ela provavelmente deu a ele palavra por palavra."

Harry conseguiu segurar sua risada por quase dois segundos, então ela explodiu fora dele como uma fêmea Horntail húngara vomitou fogo quando se irritou.

A expressão sem noção de Draco só serviu para fazer Harry rir mais forte e pressionando o rosto no ombro de Draco, ele tentou encontrar nele nele para se acalmar.

Ele falhou miseravelmente.

Seu corpo continuava tremendo com o riso desenfreado e quase histérico, e nem o uso da safeword por Draco o faria parar de rir. Ele ofegou, bufou e ofegou. Seus lados doíam com o esforço necessário para rir e respirar ao mesmo tempo, e foi somente quando a palma da mão de Draco firmemente se conectou com sua coxa vestida e a ferida picada do inesperado tapa zapped através dele, que ele começou a ficar sóbrio.

Draco olhou para ele com uma careta.

"Você ficou louco. O que em nome de Salazar está errado com você, _Potter_?

"Acho que devo fazer essa pergunta, Draco", disse Harry.

Sua voz era aguda e curta e ele instantaneamente confirmou suas feições. Qualquer traço de diversão desapareceu de seu rosto e se desembaraçou de Draco, ele se levantou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ele observou Draco, com os olhos arregalados de medo, se arrastando para uma posição sentada e quando ele tentou se levantar, Harry o encarou com um olhar tão gelado que ele imediatamente afundou nas almofadas do sofá e não se atreveu a se mover.

“Eu disse para você não mexer os braços até que eu dissesse que você pode. Quão difícil é obedecer a uma solicitação tão simples? A linguagem vulgar que eu posso perdoar, dada a circunstância, mas me dando um tapa, você está fora de sua ..."

Harry se calou abruptamente.

Um som sibilante estranho, que Harry nunca tinha ouvido antes, o impediu de terminar a frase. Era cruel e penetrante e quase o deixou de joelhos. Seus braços se desenrolaram por vontade própria e balançaram ao seu lado, mas Harry não conseguia se lembrar de movê-los. O pingente de dragão que ele usava no pescoço desde que Charlie o entregara, de repente queimava em brasa, ameaçando derreter através de sua pele. Ele fez uma careta, soltou um suspiro e estremeceu, inalou bruscamente e se forçou a se acalmar. Ele queria tocar o pingente, mas também queria dar um passo à frente e mais perto de Draco. Surpreendentemente, seu corpo se recusou a obedecê-lo. Era como se o feitiço do dragão o impedisse de se mover.

Harry respirou fundo e forçou-se a se acalmar ainda mais.

_Merda, ele pensou, caramba, não. Ele foi longe demais,_ cruzou seus próprios limites e exatamente como Charlie havia prometido que Aasymah o estava impedindo. Harry não sabia se deveria ser grato ou feliz, mas ficou horrorizado com sua própria reação e com a maneira como criticou Draco. Ele ficou congelado no local por vários minutos, depois enrolou os dedos em punhos cerrados, concentrou-se no som sibilante e percebeu que o dragão estava falando com ele, não apenas cuspindo sons estranhos nele que ameaçavam estourar seus tímpanos.

"Calma aí, filhote, há tempo para a raiva, mas não é agora, fique calmo e eu a liberarei", o dragão falou e, franzindo o cenho, Harry se perguntou se Draco também ouvira aquela voz.

Um olhar para ele disse a Harry que ele não tinha.

Ele respirou fundo e afrouxou os punhos.

Eu entendi, ele pensou e um minuto depois o som de chiado em seus ouvidos desapareceu. Ele sentiu o zumbido em volta do pescoço, que gradualmente esfriou e, em pouco tempo, voltou ao estado de repouso. Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio e engoliu em seco. Ele quase cruzou uma linha, não, ele cruzou uma linha, ele agiu por impulso e permitiu que seu Dom interior reagisse às ações de Draco. Seu momentâneo lapso de controle, embora dado que ele era apenas humano, era perfeitamente compreensível, o enojou. Draco merecia mais e silenciosamente prometeu que daria a ele melhor.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e tentou alcançar o de Draco, mas se afastou e imediatamente correu para o outro lado do sofá.

Harry suspirou. Ele tinha que consertar isso agora.

"Draco, por favor"

Ele falou suavemente, tentando salvar a situação - ele precisava consertar as coisas. A última coisa que ele queria era que Draco tivesse medo dele. Ele queria se aproximar de Draco, mas sabia que não deveria invadir seu espaço pessoal depois de se afastar dele. Cabia ao loiro iniciar o contato. Harry não tinha intenção de forçá-lo. Em vez disso, ele relaxou suas feições, suavizou sua expressão e estendeu a mão na esperança de que Draco finalmente aceitasse.

"Vamos lá, Draco, por favor, deixe-me explicar."

Harry fez questão de manter sua voz suave e gentil o tempo todo.

"Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer, você está seguro, me desculpe, Draco, me desculpe, por favor, venha aqui."

Vários minutos se passaram, e cada um deles foi insuportável para Harry antes que Draco finalmente se mudasse. Ele hesitantemente rastejou em direção a Harry, recostou-se nas ancas e, descansando as mãos nas coxas, ele parecia cauteloso.

_Merlin, você nem sabe o quão submisso você é, você está fazendo isso agora e eu não mereço, sua criação da natureza totalmente perfeita,_ Harry gritou em sua mente, mas afastou o pensamento e o trancou em um canto escuro. Ele não precisava disso agora.

Harry foi estender a mão, mas parou antes de tocar em Draco. Em vez disso, ele deixou a mão pairar no ar e pediu permissão primeiro.

"Draco, posso pegar sua mão?"

Draco inclinou a cabeça em silenciosa aprovação e colocando a mão em cima da de Draco, ele apertou suavemente.

"Sinto muito por gritar com você, isso foi desnecessário e absolutamente fora de linha. Por favor, não tenha medo, está me machucando vê-lo assim. "

"Você me aterrorizou", Draco sussurrou.

Harry não pôde deixar de notar as lágrimas não derramadas em seus olhos e algo agarrou seu coração com um aperto de vício e dificultou a respiração adequada.

"Com certeza sim, e desculpe, não tinha o direito de falar com você assim. Eu prometo a você, isso não acontecerá novamente, você tem minha palavra."

Harry apertou Draco e puxou-o gentilmente, esperando que sua insistência leve convencesse Draco de volta em seus braços. Draco hesitou, mas eventualmente, ele se arrastou para frente e permitiu que Harry o puxasse para um abraço. Harry beijou o topo de sua cabeça, acariciou seus dedos pelos cabelos, e passou a mão suavemente pelas costas de Draco, e depois entrelaçou os dedos.

"Sinto muito, sinceramente", ele se desculpou novamente.

“Você estava rindo tanto do que eu disse sobre Weasley e Granger. Eu só queria saber o porquê, mas você não estava em condições de me dizer. Lamento ter batido na sua coxa."

"Não. Não peça desculpas. Nós não temos um relacionamento Dom/sub, você estava perfeitamente dentro dos seus direitos, tenho vergonha da maneira como reagi. Meu Dom interior tem escapou um pouquinho. ”

Harry suspirou e colocando o dedo indicador debaixo do queixo de Draco, ele gentilmente o convenceu a olhar para cima. Em vez de se desculpar novamente, ele capturou os lábios de Draco no beijo mais suave e inocente. Ele derramou suas emoções e mais um milhão de desculpas no beijo e só se afastou quando sentiu a umidade das lágrimas silenciosas de Draco contra suas próprias bochechas.

"Porque você está chorando?"

Draco soltou um suspiro baixo misturado com uma espécie estranha de risada.

"Ninguém nunca me beijou assim", ele admitiu.

"Beijou você como o quê?"

"Como se - como se eu fosse a - a pessoa mais importante de todas."

“Bem, eu não posso falar por mais ninguém, mas para mim você é a pessoa mais importante de todas e preciso que você seja feliz. Eu também preciso que você se sinta seguro quando estiver comigo."

Harry sorriu suavemente, depois se inclinou e continuou a beijar as lágrimas de Draco. Eles tinham gosto de sal e ele corajosamente engoliu todos eles. Parecia que ele estava tentando forçar uma pílula amarga de arrependimento por suas ações, mas Harry continuou até que a única umidade deixada nas bochechas de Draco era a de seus beijos.

"Eu te beijaria assim todos os dias pelo resto da vida, se é isso que você quer, Draco", disse Harry.

Ele puxou Draco em seus braços e o abraçou tão perto que teve, por um momento, medo de esmagar Draco.

Quando Draco colocou os braços em volta da cintura e derreteu contra ele, Harry sabia que Draco o havia perdoado. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Draco e sorriu para seus cabelos macios e sedosos.

"Você quer saber por que comecei a rir tanto?"

Draco assentiu.

“Porque você não tem ideia de como estava no que disse. Hermione é bastante mandona e Ron a deixa ser mandona. Acho que ele gosta, mas levaria Veritaserum e a Maldição Cruciatus para fazê-lo admitir isso. ”

Draco saiu do abraço e olhou para Harry com uma expressão curiosa.

“Eles têm um relacionamento Dom/sub? Eles gostam ... Granger é como você, então?"

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça.

“Não, Hermione não é uma Domme, ela só tem uma certa inclinação por mandar o marido por perto e o marido por acaso gosta. Por outro lado, ela sempre foi assim. Eu acho que Ron está com um pouco de medo de Mione, mas ele a ama tanto que a deixa fugir com assassinato. Além disso, se você me perguntar, a mandona dela é o que o fez se apaixonar por ela em primeiro lugar. E você está certo, Hermione fez Ron escrever essa carta. Ela também foi quem garantiu que Ron viesse ao meu escritório hoje, tenho certeza disso. Você sabe, Ron é um cara muito bom, ele tem o coração no lugar certo, ele só leva mais tempo para pensar nas coisas - como quando eu - depois que eu fui para o Canadá com Andrômeda e Teddy, ele não conseguiu entender. Demorou um bom tempo, mas ele chegou lá e no final ele foi legal com isso. ”

"Harry?"

"Sim?"

“Eu preciso saber - quero dizer, eu quero saber. Se nós tivéssemos ... Se tivéssemos ... você sabe, um relacionamento Dom/sub adequado - Se você fosse meu Dom - se eu fosse seu sub - como de verdade - Você me puniria pelo que fiz anteriormente, certo?"

_Absolutamente_ , Harry pensou, mas optou por uma resposta mais gentil.

“Sim, Draco, sim, eu teria punido você por isso. No meu livro, você quebrou três regras; Eu absolutamente teria disciplinado você.

"Como?"

A voz de Draco era baixa e quase inaudível e Harry hesitou.

"Você realmente quer saber disso?"

"Sim, eu sei", Draco disse.

Dessa vez, ele parecia um pouco mais seguro de si e Harry não pôde deixar de admirar sua curiosidade, sua sede de conhecimento e seu desejo de entender tudo sobre o estilo de vida.

Harry levou um momento para reunir seus pensamentos e pensou na desobediência de Draco. Ele decidiu começar com a menor infração e subiu optou por manter o castigo para as coisas com as quais Draco já estava familiarizado.

"Tudo bem. Muito bem. Pedi que você colocasse as mãos acima da cabeça e as mantivesse lá até que eu dissesse o contrário, correto?

"Sim."

"E você fez isso?"

"Não. Não, não fiz. Movi meu braço sem a sua permissão."

"Você acha que eu estaria no meu direito de puni-lo por isso?"

"Sim."

A resposta de Draco foi instável e ele não estava mais olhando para ele, mas Harry deixou escapar.

Ele sabia que suas palavras estavam afetando Draco e que ele estava levando isso um pouco mais a sério do que o estritamente necessário. Para ele, parecia claramente mais do que apenas uma conversa sobre desobediência e disciplina.

Tudo sobre o corpo de Draco disse a Harry que ele estava ficando excitado, mas que ele se sentiu envergonhado em deixar Harry saber o que ele era e essas foram as duas únicas razões pelas quais Harry continuou. Ele queria alimentar a excitação de Draco, mas também queria empurrá-lo um pouco além de seus limites e permitir que ele experimentasse algo novo e emocionante.

"Estou feliz que você concorda. Quanto ao seu castigo, acho que faria você se ajoelhar e pedir para esticar os braços sobre o sofá, deixá-los pairar lá por três minutos e cada vez que você vacilar e um ou os dois braços tocarem no sofá, eu vou adicione trinta segundos ao seu castigo até você aprender que não deve mexer os braços até eu permitir que você faça isso. O que você acha, isso soa razoável?"

Draco assentiu e Harry notou que sua respiração estava agora um pouco difícil.

Ele puxou Draco firmemente contra ele e o abraçou por um tempo antes de continuar.

“Quanto ao uso de linguagem obscena. Digamos que nosso contrato de relacionamento Dom/sub estipule que você não pode usar linguagem obscena na minha presença, mas você quebrou a regra, eu definitivamente o puniria por isso, meu pequeno príncipe. Você quebrou a regra na cozinha e eu acredito que eu te reprimi com firmeza. Eu lhe disse exatamente o que esperar de uma ofensa repetida. Você usou linguagem obscena novamente, o que definitivamente resultaria em uma surra, no entanto, sua ofensa final foi me dar um tapa, o que é um comportamento totalmente desrespeitoso em relação ao seu Dom e não algo que eu jamais deixaria passar. Acho que combinaria sua punição pelo uso de linguagem suja e me dando um tapa. Eu acho que cinco ataques duros com um belo cinto de couro seriam perfeitamente aceitáveis e eu faria você contar também. ”

Harry ficou em silêncio e quando Draco enterrou o rosto no peito e apertou a camisa, ele o deixou.

Um tipo estranho de gemido escapou de sua garganta e Harry lentamente deslizou a mão pelas costas de Draco. Ele descansou nas nádegas de Draco e apertou suavemente.

Draco gemeu em seu peito, o som era um pouco abafado, mas ele ainda era capaz de discernir o gemido pelo que era - toda aquela conversa sobre disciplina havia despertado Draco, Harry não tinha absolutamente nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

Ele esfregou a palma da mão sobre as nádegas de Draco, puxou vários pequenos suspiros de algum lugar profundo dentro de Draco e segurando seu queixo, forçou Draco a olhar para ele.

O rosto corado de Draco estava tão bonito que Harry não pôde deixar de se inclinar para roubar um beijo. Ele queria que Draco olhasse para ele, mas Draco mantinha os olhos firmemente fechados e se recusava a abri-los, mesmo quando solicitado.

"Meu pequeno príncipe, não seguir as ordens resultará em um castigo, você sabe disso, não é?" ele advertiu suavemente, depois pediu a Draco pela segunda vez para olhá-lo.

Quando Draco recusou, Harry bateu na nádega uma vez, mas com firmeza.

Com isso, os olhos de Draco se abriram e ele olhou para Harry.

Seu lábio inferior tremia e seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas.

"Mais uma pequena infração, meu pequeno príncipe", Harry sussurrou.

“Embora eu nunca tenha um problema com você invadindo meu escritório para reclamar, sempre terei um problema com você saindo do meu escritório sem, pelo menos, educadamente se pedir. Isso é totalmente desrespeitoso e completamente inaceitável. ”

Harry parou e apertou a bochecha de Draco novamente.

"E por isso, você sabe o que eu faria com você por isso, meu pequeno príncipe?" ele perguntou.

Ele observou enquanto Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu faria você tirar todas as suas roupas e dizer para acariciar seu pau", Harry murmurou.

Ele arrastou a mão pelo peito de Draco e usou um pouco de força suave para deslizar entre as coxas de Draco.

Draco silenciosamente afastou as pernas para lhe dar acesso e Harry segurou sua ereção através das calças. Ele apertou-o com firmeza e chamou um belo gemido de Draco.

Então, enquanto ele continuava falando, ele enfiou a mão nas calças de Draco e refletiu o que estava dizendo.

"Eu faria o você bater assim mesmo até que você esteja tão perto que esteja desesperado para gozar. Então eu digo para você parar e eu faço isso pelo tempo que for necessário para você se ajoelhar e começar a me implorar por favor, por favor, por favor, deixe-me gozar, senhor."

Draco gemeu e seus olhos se fecharam. Harry bateu na nádega e eles se abriram novamente. A boca de Draco também se abriu e ele ofegou e estremeceu.

“E você sabe o que, Draco? Depois de toda essa afiação, quando você está mais desesperado por sua libertação e quando está me implorando para que você tenha o seu prazer, eu ainda não o deixaria, não depois de todas as suas transgressões. Existe um feitiço maligno que posso usar, que fará sua ereção murchar como uma flor sem água e você não conseguirá se endurecer novamente até que eu a tire. E você sabe a melhor coisa sobre esse feitiço? Isso tira sua ereção, mas não diminui a frustração. Você ainda se sentirá tenso o tempo todo, mas não poderá fazer nada a respeito. Depois de suportar isso por algumas horas, você ficará perfeita em minhas mãos, sendo desobediente seria a última coisa em sua mente. ” Harry disse.

Ele acariciou o pênis de Draco com mais força, mais rápido e com um propósito. Os punhos de Draco se fecharam em sua camisa e ele choramingou. Seus olhos tremeram e Harry bateu com força nas nádegas.

“Não, Draco, você vai me olhar, está entendido? Se você quer gozar, vai me olhar" - disse Harry com firmeza.

Draco assentiu em mudo acordo.

“Porra, você tem alguma ideia de como você está linda agora, meu amor? Gostoso e tão desesperado para gozar que só eu posso lhe dar. Empurrado para a beira por meras palavras. O seu é um tipo especial de tortura, não é, meu pequeno príncipe? ”

"Sim, _Senhor_."

As palavras saem da boca de Draco e foram direto para o pênis de Harry, que latejava dolorosamente em seus limites.

Isso colocou Harry em chamas e incapaz de ignorar seus próprios desejos, ele empurrou Draco de costas e puxou as calças para baixo. Ele murmurou um feitiço de lubrificação sem varinha e empurrou dois dedos em Draco, ele o fodeu com os dedos, tentando extrair sua própria necessidade desesperada de ter Draco, fode-lo, torná-lo dele. Seus dedos roçaram a próstata de Draco e o loiro gritou. Ele jogou um braço sobre os olhos e implorou descaradamente por mais.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor", as palavras caíram de seus lábios em um canto interminável.

"Olhe para mim", Harry rosnou.

Ele desabotoou a calça, puxou o pau pulsante e, murmurando um feitiço de lubrificação, ele se posicionou no buraco de Draco que moveu os dois braços para descansar acima da cabeça e olhou para Harry com os olhos bem abertos. Sua boca ficou aberta e Harry engoliu em seco. Incapaz de se controlar por mais um momento, ele empurrou Draco e o encheu com seu pau. Ele viu o rosto de Draco se contorcer e seu corpo tentar se adaptar à súbita intrusão e sussurrar doces palavras no ouvido de Draco para ajudar a distraí-lo. Levou apenas um minuto antes de Draco relaxar completamente.

"Isso não vai ser gentil", Harry alertou.

A única resposta de Draco foi arquear as costas e seu movimento arbitrário forçou o pênis de Harry mais fundo nele.

"Foda-se, senhor, por favor", ele ofegou. "Por favor, senhor, por favor, preciso que você me foda."

Harry se afastou e bateu em Draco. Ele agarrou a perna de Draco no joelho, empurrou-a contra o peito e fodeu Draco com força. Cada um de seus impulsos sacudiu o loiro até o âmago e Harry se sentiu atraído pela exibição de puro desejo dançando no rosto do homem em baixo dele.

Ele estava de boa vontade implorando para Harry fode-lo e foi a visão mais bonita que Harry já tinha visto. Os apelos de Draco eram música para seus ouvidos e seus gemidos desesperados empurraram Harry cada vez mais perto de sua própria libertação.

Quando ele mal conseguiu se segurar, ele disse a Draco para gozar, e ele obedeceu..

Jorros grossos voaram de seu pau intocado e eles pousaram em sua camisa e nas roupas de Harry. Que não se importou, nem um pouco. Ele conseguiu uma última investida em Draco que bateu na próstata, prolongando seu orgasmo por mais alguns segundos. Draco se apertou ao redor dele e isso foi suficiente para puxar Harry, que se sentiu um pouco sobrecarregado por tudo o que havia acontecido hoje à noite, além do limite. Ele esvaziou-se profundamente dentro de Draco, e ofegando e caindo contra ele, ele procurou a boca aberta de Draco e a reivindicou em um beijo sem fôlego.

" _Meu_ ", ele sussurrou e Draco estremeceu debaixo dele.

" _Seu_."

Eles ficaram juntos por mais tempo, bem, até Draco começar a tremer e o pênis agora de Harry escorregar dele. Foi só então que Harry se moveu de má vontade e se levantou, puxou Draco para cima e meio que o arrastou para cima, onde removeu o restante de suas roupas e depois as suas próprias antes de levar Draco para o banho com ele.


	27. Hampstead Heath

Esticando as pernas preguiçosamente na frente dele, Harry se apoiou nos braços e mexeu os dedos dos pés nus - de acordo com Draco, não era permitido usar sapatos durante um piquenique; aparentemente, foi um crime hediondo. A lógica de Draco divertiu bastante Harry e ele riu por um bom tempo, mas no final ele cumpriu de bom grado a ordem. Foi bom passar uma tarde relaxante ao sol com Draco, sem interrupções indesejadas. Eram apenas eles, passando um tempo de qualidade juntos e parecia glorioso e absolutamente, perfeitamente certo.

Ele pegou uma uva verde, enfiou-a na boca e, mastigando-a lentamente, deixou os olhos percorrerem o corpo de Draco, maravilhado com o quão bonito ele era. Harry sentiu-se incrivelmente sortudo e o fato de estar sendo excessivamente romântico não era motivo de preocupação para ele. Ele queria que o relacionamento deles durasse, de preferência para sempre. Ele estava ciente de quão sombrios seus próprios pensamentos lhe pareciam, mas ele não podia se importar menos.

Embora Harry não tenha encontrado nenhuma falha em passar uma tarde inteira pensando em Draco - afinal, ele já havia feito isso com bastante frequência no passado, mesmo quando ainda não namoravam -, voltou sua atenção para dar a Draco uma apreciação apreciativa.

Draco estava deitado de costas em cima da manta de piquenique e cruzara os braços atrás da cabeça, usando-os como travesseiro. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele inclinara o rosto para a tarde quente. Seus cabelos loiros brilhavam ao sol, fazendo-o parecer um pouco sobrenatural.

_ Como um anjo, _ Harry pensou com um sorriso.

Ele colocou outra uva na boca. De alguma forma, ele teve dificuldade em se sentir envergonhado pelos seus sentimentos por Draco e, se ele fosse verdadeiramente honesto consigo mesmo, não estava tão surpreso assim. Ele estava apaixonado pelo homem e não tinha vergonha disso. Draco de vez em quando zombava dele, argumentando que apenas um grifinório podia ser tão totalmente sentimental, mas toda vez que Draco o colocava no lugar por sua melação, Harry simplesmente sorria e o distraía com um doce beijo nos dedos dos pés. Até agora, Draco ainda tinha que aprender a resistir a ele, embora Harry tivesse certeza de que, se realmente quisesse, Draco não teria absolutamente nenhum problema em resistir a ele. Aconteceu que ele não tinha inclinação para fazê-lo, e Harry gostava disso no seu pequeno príncipe.

O sorriso contente no rosto de Draco disse a Harry que sua idéia de momento para convencer o outro a deixar o escritório na hora do almoço tinha sido boa.

Eles haviam combinado de almoçar rapidamente em um café próximo, mas ele insistiu firmemente em que pulariam o almoço em favor de algo um pouco mais especial.

Draco, é claro, o cutucava sem parar por nenhum motivo, mas Harry apenas o silenciou com um beijo caloroso, depois os aparatou para Hampstead Heath para um piquenique relaxante e uma tarde preguiçosa ao sol - eles realmente tiveram sorte, o tempo estava maravilhoso. Não estava nem muito quente nem muito frio, simplesmente perfeito.

No caminho, eles pararam em um conhecido restaurante trouxa, o famoso Hampstead Heath Fine Foods & Butcher, para comprar um cesto de piquenique de luxo e Harry deixou a tarefa de enchê-lo com todos os tipos de guloseimas até Draco. De alguma forma, ele teve a sensação de que Draco apreciaria completamente a tarefa e Harry estava certo.

Draco havia escolhido uma boa garrafa de vinho, uma variedade requintada de queijos, uvas, sanduíches de chá fresco, ovos cozidos, salada Caprese, tomate cereja, mirtilo, bolos de chá, doces e uma seleção de chocolates de luxo. Ele estava completamente em seu elemento e cuidadosamente escolheu cada item. Isso fez o coração de Harry vibrar e ele sabia que adoraria aquele momento para sempre - eram absolutamente as coisas simples que o fizeram se apaixonar por Draco. Seu amor por sobremesas, a maneira como seu rosto se iluminou quando entregou uma xícara de café, o quanto ele se importava com seu trabalho, como ele se tornou um cara do tipo tudo ou nada. A maneira como seus olhos brilhavam quando Harry o elogiou e como ele era carinhoso - algo que o surpreendeu muito. Era uma lista interminável de um milhão de pequenas coisas completamente comuns.

Cesta de piquenique na mão, eles passearam pelo grande parque para encontrar um local tranquilo, que, considerando que era um dia de trabalho, não tinha sido nada difícil. Apesar do clima esplêndido, eles praticamente tinham a maior parte do parque para si.

"Harry Potter, agora posso dizer oficialmente que você estabeleceu um padrão muito alto".

Draco quebrou o silêncio confortável entre eles e tirou Harry de seus pensamentos. Ele riu, inclinou-se para a frente e deu um beijo nos lábios de Draco, que expressou aprovação com um zumbido contente.

Alcançando a cesta de piquenique, Harry pegou um pedaço de chocolate feito à mão em favo de mel que ele deu a Draco.

“Essa é exatamente a minha intenção, meu principezinho. Desejo arruiná-lo para todos os outros. Goste ou não, você ficará preso por tanto tempo quanto quiser. Eu prefiro que seja o resto da sua vida, mesmo que não é realmente minha decisão a tomar. Ainda assim, ninguém mais será capaz de fazer o que posso fazer com sua sanidade."

Os olhos de Draco escureceram um pouco, embora não porque ele estivesse com raiva de desaprovação, mas porque ele estava intrigado e interessado, e movendo algumas caixas de comida para fora do caminho, Harry estava deitado de lado e se apoiando no cotovelo. Ele arrastou um único dedo pelo peito de Draco, ao longo do osso do quadril e subiu para o lado, depois rolou para ficar deitado em cima de Draco. Em vez de deixar Draco suportar todo o seu peso corporal, ele se apoiou nos braços e olhou para ele, Harry observou o pomo-de-adão balançar enquanto engolia em seco.

"Temo que você tenha conseguido", Draco sussurrou.

Ele sorriu suavemente e Harry podia sentir sua felicidade irradiando dele em ondas.

"Isso é exatamente o que eu queria ouvir você dizer."

Harry sorriu e se apoiou em cima de Draco, ele capturou seus lábios em um beijo que começou inocente o suficiente, mas terminou com os dois ofegando depois que Harry aprofundou lenta e seguramente o beijo com a intenção de mergulhar sua língua na boca de Draco e seduzi-lo para participar de uma batalha ferozmente apaixonada pela vantagem - que Harry, é claro, venceu. Se você ignorasse o fato de que Draco voluntariamente se rendeu ao beijo, isso foi.

"Eu voto que você me leve para casa agora e me foda", Draco disse sem fôlego.

Harry riu.

"Por quê? Eu posso dar o meu jeito com você aqui, agora. Não há absolutamente nenhuma necessidade de esperar até voltarmos ao seu apartamento."

Draco parecia um pouco indignado.

"Harry James Potter, eu não vou fazer sexo com você no meio de um parque onde alguém poderia nos ver! Você pode estar lenta mas seguramente me corrompendo com seu amor por dobras, mas isso está indo um pouco longe demais."

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa, então riu suavemente, completamente divertido com a expressão facial de Draco e o olhar sombrio que ele estava dando a ele.

Ele duvidava que Draco se opusesse completamente a experimentar fora do quarto, mas talvez ainda fosse um pouco cedo para trazer esse tópico em particular. A idéia de sexo ao ar livre atraía Harry, mas o sexo em um parque público era um pouco demais, mesmo para o seu gosto. Isso não significava que ele não poderia se divertir um pouco brincando com Draco.

"Quem disse algo sobre sexo, Draco?" ele perguntou.

Ele segurou o olhar de Draco e lançou-lhe um olhar aguçado, depois continuou a provocá-lo.

“Meu pequeno príncipe, como descobrimos ontem à noite, posso levá-lo à beira da sua sanidade com meras palavras. Sua imaginação é aparentemente vívida o suficiente para isso."

"Harry..."

Draco exalou audivelmente e suas pupilas dilataram um pouco mais.

"Sim, Draco?"

Harry não conseguia parar o sorriso predatório que apareceu em seu rosto, nem queria detê-lo.

“Agora, com que pequena fantasia devo atormentá-lo, hein? Alguma preferência? Ou devemos apenas imaginar que vou te segurar, amarrar suas mãos atrás das costas e foder seu buraco com a minha língua enquanto eu te ajoelho na minha frente? Se você é um bom pequeno príncipe e não faz um único som, eu vou até acariciar seu pau e deixar você gozar depois que eu me divirto brincando com você até que você esteja tão desesperado que você vai me implorar liberação. Gosto especialmente dessa parte, quando você me implora." 

Harry brincou e momentaneamente se calou, ele beliscou os lábios de Draco, mordendo e beijando-os.

"Só é preciso alguns encantos e ninguém nunca notará que você me deixa comer sua bunda em público. Ninguém vai saber além de nós. Você voltará para casa sabendo disso, pensará por dias, fantasiar com uma performance repetida. Apenas imagine..."

"Harry ... Salazar ... eu ... eu não posso ..." Draco implorou, parecendo perturbado e intensamente excitado.

Seu peito subiu e caiu rapidamente enquanto tentava, mas falhou em controlar sua excitação e sua respiração. Ele estava claramente um pouco sobrecarregado.

"Foi demais?" Harry perguntou.

Draco deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça e respeitando os limites de Draco; Harry deu um beijo gentil nos lábios levemente abertos de Draco e se afastou dele. Ele se posicionou na posição vertical, sentou-se de pernas cruzadas e pegou outra uva para entrar em sua boca - elas eram incrivelmente suculentas, doces e deliciosas demais para resistir a terminar o pacote inteiro.

Erguendo a cabeça, Draco se apoiou nos antebraços, depois flexionou os músculos do estômago e sentou-se. Ele parecia um pouco atordoado e Harry nem precisava olhar para sua virilha para saber que Draco estava duro como uma pedra. Fazer o sangue de Draco disparar para o sul e se acumular na virilha era quase fácil demais. Harry gostou muito. Ele adorava ter esse poder de Draco, isso lhe deu um chute e, pelo que parece, Draco também gostou.

Harry era, no entanto, também maduro e experiente o suficiente para dar espaço a Draco quando ele precisava. Ele lhe entregou uma pequena garrafa de água fria e lhe deu alguns momentos para esfriar. Draco tomou alguns goles pequenos, inalou profundamente e enfiou a mão no cesto de piquenique, pegou um pequeno bolo de chocolate, desembrulhou-o e deu uma mordida, e fechou seus olhos e suspirou.

_ Divino _ , Harry pensou.

Havia algo de irresistível e absolutamente requintado na maneira como Draco comia doces. Ele sempre tinha aquela expressão totalmente feliz em seu rosto, como se estivesse flutuando, e era bonito de assistir.

"Se sentindo mais como você?" Harry perguntou uma vez que Draco terminou seu bolo de chocolate.

“Muito. Você é uma arma perigosa, diretor Potter."

Draco sorriu.

"Só porque você quer que eu seja, promotor Malfoy, espero que você saiba disso."

Draco assentiu e Harry se recostou nas mãos e sorriu.

"Isso me leva à razão pela qual eu trouxe você aqui para um piquenique."

“Eu sabia que você tinha segundas intenções, Potter. Você não me trouxe aqui por apenas uma tarde romântica no parque. Cavalheiros como este existem apenas na literatura."

Harry sorriu e imaginou a que tipo de sujeito fictício Draco estava se referindo. Ficção trouxa ou uma história de bruxos? Ele ficou intrigado e quase tentado o suficiente para perguntar, mas ele e Draco tinham algo sobre o que conversar primeiro. Isso era importante.

“Quando se trata de você, meu pequeno príncipe, sempre tenho segundas intenções. E relaxe, eu só queria falar com você ontem à noite e ter certeza de que você está bem sobre o que aconteceu. ”

Draco riu com vontade.

"Eu realmente acho que você não tem nada com que se preocupar. Eu sempre vou ficar bem com você iniciando sexo alucinante, Harry.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar severo e foi o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar sóbrio.

"Você sabe muito bem que não é disso que estou falando, Draco. Há uma enorme diferença entre eu exercitar um pouco de domínio sobre você e eu discipliná-lo por mau comportamento. É algo sobre o qual precisamos conversar. "

"Você realmente não me disciplinou ontem à noite. Acabamos de falar sobre isso e ..."

Draco deixou a frase inacabada. Ele parecia um pouco inseguro e Harry continuou sem esforço de onde havia parado.

“E apenas falar sobre isso o excitou um pouco. Tanto que você se derreteu em meus braços, me chamou de senhor e me implorou para te foder."

Ele deliberadamente não mediu suas palavras; ele precisava que Draco entendesse que essa não era uma reação comum. Essa era a reação típica de um sub que gostava de se render ao seu Dom - porque, dadas as circunstâncias certas, até mesmo falar sobre um castigo poderia ser emocionante. É verdade que a punição real provavelmente não seria, mas definitivamente havia algo despertando a idéia.

Quando ele distorceu a mente de Draco com fantasias excêntricas de ser completamente controlado e disciplinado para corrigir seu mau comportamento, Harry foi firme, mas brincalhão, e Draco respondeu lindamente.

Draco corou e prontamente desviou os olhos com vergonha.

Normalmente, Harry achava agradável quando Draco corava, mas agora, ele tinha outras coisas em mente.

Na noite passada, Draco estava mentalmente exausto demais para Harry convencê-lo a ter uma conversa sobre o que havia acontecido entre eles. Tinha sido intenso e extremamente quente e eles precisavam conversar sobre isso - ele precisava de Draco para entender que haveria momentos em que ele iria querer punir Draco por se comportar mal, mas que ele nunca faria isso sem sua permissão explícita. Não ter a aprovação de Draco foi contra tudo o que Harry acreditava. Para ele, manter o consenso era a única maneira de realmente se entregar ao estilo de vida. Qualquer coisa menos do que isso simplesmente não funcionava.

A maneira como Draco se aconchegou nele depois do banho, levou Harry a acreditar que Draco estava perfeitamente bem com tudo o que havia acontecido.

Para sua própria paz de espírito, no entanto, Harry precisava ouvir Draco dizer que se sentia completamente à vontade com a maneira como a noite progredira para os dois. Especialmente por causa do incidente com Aasymah, quando ele quase desistiu de disciplinar Draco - algo pelo qual ele ainda estava se esforçando, mesmo sabendo que realmente não havia sentido em fazê-lo.

Ele estava dolorosamente consciente de que deveria ter tido mais controle sobre a situação, deveria ter exercido um pouco mais de autocontrole, mas de alguma forma, ele conseguiu se perder no calor do momento. Por outro lado, ele também era maduro o suficiente para admitir que era apenas humano.

Felizmente, o pingente de Charlie o deteve antes que ele realmente fosse longe demais e conseguisse salvar a situação. Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que o pequeno revés, apesar de uma experiência assustadora, não havia atenuado o desejo de Draco de satisfazer sua própria curiosidade e a noite, sem surpresa, terminou em um sexo bastante quente e verdadeiramente alucinante.

Ainda assim, a comunicação era fundamental - era um dos mantras de Harry e não algo que ele pretendia ignorar.

Na noite anterior, ele adormeceu ao ritmo regular da respiração de Draco, mas antes de ceder e adormecer na terra dos sonhos, Harry prometeu falar com Draco pela manhã.

Quando ele acordou, Draco já havia saído para o Ministério. Ele não tinha feito isso para evitar a conversa, mas porque precisava chegar cedo para um depoimento - o bilhete que ele deixou no travesseiro tinha dito o mesmo.

Puxando-se para fora de seus devaneios, Harry se aproximou de Draco e colocou a mão na coxa de Draco.

O gesto inocente fez Draco olhar diretamente para ele e calmamente sustentar seu olhar. Algo nos olhos de Draco momentaneamente surpreendeu Harry em silêncio.

Ele não conseguiu identificar, mas havia algo no modo como Draco olhou para ele que o sugou direto para o mundo de Draco - e não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. A sensação o deixou se sentindo agradavelmente formigando por toda parte.

De alguma forma, o olhar nos olhos de Draco dizia que ele estava determinado a manter sua posição e, com o incentivo certo, pronto para desistir de tudo.

Harry não conseguia imaginar ninguém além de Draco capaz de tirar aquele olhar - a inacreditável mistura de entusiasmo e poder e a vontade de deixar ir, para não estar no comando. Era terrivelmente viciante e o fazia querer Draco ainda mais.

Ele apertou a perna de Draco suavemente.

"Você fez parecer tão bom - eu não podia - eu não queria -" Draco disse.

Sua voz era apenas um sussurro, mas Harry não precisava que ele falasse mais alto. Ele também não precisava terminar nenhuma de suas frases para entender o significado que Draco estava tentando transmitir - ele entendeu e era mais um testemunho da profundidade de sua conexão. Eles encontraram algo real, algo verdadeiramente mágico, algo que vale a pena valorizar pelo maior tempo possível.

“Bem, você tem uma propensão a ser espancada, então eu escolhi deliberadamente isso para manter as coisas divertidas. Não queria assustá-lo, pois não temos um relacionamento Dom/sub e um contrato válido que estipule o que conta como uma transgressão punível. Como tal, não sinto o direito de puni-lo por nada. O consentimento é extremamente importante para mim e, embora eu pudesse ter conseguido isso de você ontem à noite, não parecia certo. No entanto, posso garantir que você não teria recebido cinco com um cinto de couro. Teria doído."

"Quanto?"

“Isso dependeria inteiramente do cinturão e do quão duro eu golpeio você com ele. Também dependeria de eu permitir que você vista roupas ou bata na sua bunda " - disse Harry.

A carranca no rosto de Draco disse a ele que não estava nada satisfeito com essa resposta, mas antes que ele pudesse ficar de mau humor, Harry rapidamente elaborou. Ele ficou muito feliz em oferecer mais informações; ele queria que Draco soubesse tudo. Sem segredos.

“Eu acho que você sabe que cinco ataques em sua bunda nua machucariam mais de cinco em sua bunda vestida. Como o cinto médio é bastante macio e flexível, não machucaria tanto quanto um cinto especialmente projetado para punições, que dói muito mais, principalmente porque é um tipo diferente de couro que não é tão macio, mas muito mais duro. Um cinto mais largo machucaria menos que um fino, esse doeria um pouco, provavelmente pareceria um chicote, se eu tivesse que lhe oferecer algo para compará-lo, o que eu sei que não significa muito para você desde que você nunca experimentou também. Dependendo de tudo o que eu acabei de dizer e de quão duro eu bato em você com o cinto, o que você sentirá pode ser qualquer coisa entre um agradável tapa que faça você me implorar por mais e algo tão doloroso que machuque e fazer você sangrar e possivelmente gritar sua safeword.”

Harry fez uma pausa e deu a Draco um momento para digerir todas as informações que ele acabara de lhe dar.

Quando a respiração de Draco ficou pesada, Harry sabia que não era porque suas palavras haviam despertado Draco, mas porque ele estava à beira da hiperventilação - e, assim, a idéia de disciplina não era mais tão excitante.

Harry se aproximou de Draco, apertou sua coxa mais uma vez e, mantendo a voz baixa e suave, ele pediu sua mão. Draco deu a ele de boa vontade e Harry encontrou sem esforço o ponto de pulso na parte interna do pulso. Ele gentilmente circulou seu polegar sobre ele e suavemente levou Draco a olhar para ele.

Draco respirou fundo, o que pareceu acalmá-lo um pouco e, lentamente, erguendo a cabeça, ele olhou diretamente para Harry. Uma tempestade de confusão assolou seus olhos cinza prateados. Todas as emoções, da excitação ao medo, à trepidação e à excitação leve, giravam em torno delas e, enquanto sua experiência externa dava uma sensação de calma, Harry sabia que Draco estava tentando o mais difícil de processar, entender, chegar a um acordo. Não foi uma tarefa fácil e Harry não esperava que ele digerisse tudo com sucesso em uma única tarde, nem ele queria. Era impossível.

“Eu quero que você me escute com muito cuidado, Draco, e eu quero que você se lembre do que estou dizendo. Eu nunca lhe daria um cinto sem a sua aprovação explícita, absolutamente nunca e sob nenhuma circunstância. Se o fizesse, isso seria abuso e não sou eu. Também seria uma ofensa criminal, mas não preciso lhe dizer isso. Para que um relacionamento Dom / sub funcione, é necessário um contrato válido. Nele, ambas as partes descrevem suas necessidades e desejos bem como o que eles podem ou não aceitar. Essa é a única maneira que esse tipo de relacionamento pode funcionar. Agora, direi novamente, porque realmente preciso que essa mensagem seja divulgada. Se eu fosse puni-lo como quisesse, com total desconsideração por seus limites, isso seria abuso. ”

"Se tivéssemos esse tipo de relacionamento, você teria me cedido ontem, estou certo?" Draco perguntou.

Draco baixou o olhar para se concentrar no que Harry estava fazendo no pulso e parecia acalmá-lo ainda mais. Harry estava feliz.

Ele teria preferido que Draco continuasse olhando para ele, mas deixou passar. Nesse momento, o conforto de Draco era mais importante para ele do que o contato visual.

"Não. Eu não acho que teria usado o castigo corporal.

"Por que não?"

Draco levantou a cabeça e franziu a testa. Sua confusão era evidente em seus olhos.

“Segundo você, eu quebrei quatro regras. Saí do seu escritório, movi os braços quando não me permitiram, usei linguagem suja duas vezes e dei um tapa na sua coxa. "

"Hipoteticamente falando, se tivéssemos um contrato D/s válido, todas essas ações definitivamente se enquadram na categoria de mau comportamento, no entanto -"

"E, portanto, seria punível", Draco interrompeu.

Harry olhou com desaprovação.

“Draco. Por favor, use o cérebro do seu promotor. Além disso, não me interrompa, é rude. Eu disse que não usaria castigo corporal. Eu não disse nenhuma punição. Agora, por favor, deixe-me explicar?"

Draco teve a sensação de parecer envergonhado e assentiu silenciosamente.

Harry sorriu.

"Obrigado. O artigo de ontem no Profeta o agitou, por isso invadiu meu escritório. Você precisava desabafar, precisava de alguém para ouvir, mas, acima de tudo, queria conforto. Além disso, você certamente não estava preparado para esbarrar em Ron. Dadas as circunstâncias em que a transgressão, que você estava invadindo do meu escritório sem se desculpar, aconteceu, acho que uma conversa seria suficiente para corrigir o problema. Por outro lado, uma transgressão nem sempre é uma transgressão, Draco, você deve entender isso. Não é o mesmo que quando você processa um criminoso. Em um relacionamento D/s, você não pode levar uma transgressão fora de contexto, nunca. Seria extremamente irresponsável, sem mencionar um sinal claro de uma distinta falta de experiência, se eu fizesse isso. Você estava chateado, as pessoas agem de maneira diferente quando estão chateadas. Eu teria dito a você que não gostei da maneira como você saiu do meu escritório, mas, considerando o contexto, não teria punido você por isso. Quanto ao seu uso de linguagem obscena, se isso foi algo que concordamos em você não ter permissão para fazer enquanto estava na minha empresa, eu simplesmente desligaria a TV e o mandaria para o andar de cima para me escrever um ensaio para explicar por que você sentiu que era necessário resolver usar lan sujo - ”

"Que porra é essa, eu não sou mais criança, Harry, e não estamos em Hogwarts! Qual é o próximo? Escrevendo quinhentas vezes, não vou dar um tapa no meu Dom?!" Draco interrompeu com total indignação.

Ele afastou o pulso de Harry e tirou a mão da coxa. Ele parecia lívido e quase pronto para sacar sua varinha e amaldiçoar as bolas de Harry.

Harry sorriu. Ele esperava absolutamente essa reação.

Draco tinha uma personalidade forte demais para aceitar a idéia de tal punição sem lutar. Dado o que ele sabia sobre Draco desde o tempo em Hogwarts e o que aprendeu desde que reavivaram, Harry também estava convencido de que seria difícil fazer com que Draco aceitasse escrever um ensaio como forma de disciplina.

"Um castigo não deveria ser divertido, Draco, isso o tornaria completamente inútil", Harry argumentou calmamente, mas a expressão de Draco permaneceu lívida e ele olhou punhais gelados.

Harry suprimiu o desejo de rir - a disposição ardente de Draco estava definitivamente fazendo coisas engraçadas para ele.

“Escrever linhas soa como uma ideia maravilhosa. Sua reação me diz que é algo que você não gosta mais do que qualquer coisa, então sim, eu absolutamente faria você escrever linhas - a mensagem seria maravilhosa, tenho certeza disso. No entanto, você não estaria escrevendo linhas por me dar um tapa na coxa. Dar um tapa no seu Dom é completamente desrespeitoso e inaceitável, mesmo que seja feito de brincadeira. Como meu namorado, você se safaria, pois meu submarino não teria como deixar você se comportar com um comportamento tão desprezível. Eu acho que teria deixado você em paz durante a noite e não o faria escrever linhas. Um sub que me desrespeita não merece minha companhia, por mais simples que seja.”

Draco ficou boquiaberto e, enquanto olhava incrédulo, Harry arriscou a sorte e pegou a mão de Draco.

Quando Draco não se afastou, ele apertou suavemente.

"Se você quiser ler alguns contratos de D/s, apenas para ter uma idéia do conteúdo, ficarei feliz em mostrar alguns", ele ofereceu. “Só para ficar claro, seria para você ter uma idéia de como é um contrato, como é a dinâmica. Algo para você ler e pensar. Não espero que você assine um comigo.

“Esse estilo de vida, isso é coisa sua. Como você pode não querer que eu assine um? Você adora quando eu me submeto a você, você mesmo disse isso. Quando eu me rendo e deixo você ter o controle, isso te dá tesão, você vive por isso, ”Draco disse incrédulo.

Harry se moveu para montar nas coxas de Draco. Ele embalou o rosto de Draco nas mãos e deu um beijo gentil nos lábios.

"Diga-me, meu amor, que alegria eu teria por você entrar em um relacionamento D/s adequado comigo, se isso não fosse algo que você realmente queria? Sim, adoro quando você se submete. Sim, vivo pela sua rendição, mas somente quando você a dá livremente. Você me deixar controlar, me dá uma alta, mas você precisa entender que, se você não está se divertindo, eu também não estou me divertindo. No momento em que você para de se divertir, a dinâmica está desequilibrada. Eu já lhe disse isso antes e vou contar novamente e quantas vezes for necessário para você se lembrar. Eu nunca vou querer algo que você não quer, não é assim que funciona. Eu te amo. Além disso, é muito cedo para considerarmos um acordo formal de D/s. É um passo enorme e não algo que deve ser feito por um capricho. Você quase não sabe nada, agora é a hora de aprender e descobrir, não pensar em assinar um contrato comigo que me dará o direito de bater em você sempre que eu quiser.

“E se eu nunca quiser? E se tudo o que eu quiser for um pouco de sexo mais apimentado e você ocasionalmente ficar um pouco mandão? ”

Harry sorriu. Ele nem precisava pensar em sua resposta. Havia apenas uma resposta.

"Então é tudo que você sempre desejará."

Draco abriu a boca e, por um momento, Harry pensou que iria lhe dizer que não acreditava em uma palavra do que acabara de dizer, mas essas palavras nunca saíram de sua boca.

Em vez disso, ele sorriu.

Era um sorriso fraco, mas definitivamente era um sorriso e Harry sentiu-se relaxar.

Ele capturou os lábios de Draco em um beijo lento e sincero. Eles tinham muito mais sobre o que conversar e levaria algum tempo para cobrir todos os aspectos, mas eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo - não havia necessidade deles se apressarem em nada, especialmente algo que Harry sabia que Draco não estava pronto para.

A súbita necessidade de Draco de buscar segurança física disse a Harry que ele estava rapidamente atingindo seus limites. Como tal, Harry decidiu pedir mais alguns livros para Draco ler em seu próprio tempo. Por outro lado, os livros só podiam ensinar muito a Draco. Ele precisava conversar com pessoas que frequentavam o estilo de vida, ele precisava conhecer almas com idéias semelhantes que pudessem lhe dar uma impressão muito melhor de como era ser um submarino.

Eu deveria levá-lo para um petisco, Harry pensou enquanto se afastava lentamente do beijo e sorria para Draco. Ele parecia um pouco atordoado. Aparentemente, um beijo foi suficiente para virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

Harry escolheu dar um passo adiante, oferecer um pouco mais de segurança.

"Você é quem eu quero, Draco, o que você me dá é o que eu quero", ele sussurrou, seus lábios roçando os de Draco enquanto ele falava. "No seu próprio tempo, no seu ritmo, sempre."


	28. Um presente inesperado

_ Deslizando os braços firmemente em volta da cintura de Draco, Harry pressionou-se contra as costas e deu um beijo em seu pescoço. Draco estremeceu em seus braços. Essa foi sua primeira resposta. Sua segunda resposta foi colocar a faca sobre a tábua e flexionar os dedos. _

_ "Você está me distraindo, Potter", ele reclamou. _

_ Para Harry, não parecia que ele quis dizer isso, de fato, ele sabia que Draco não queria dizer isso. Ele estava apenas alegre com ele. Porque Draco gostou do jogo tanto quanto Harry. Foi o que os tornou uma combinação perfeita. Foi o que fez tudo isso tão emocionante e cada encontro um momento único. _

_ "Eu sei. Eu amo te distrair. Diga, meu doce e pequeno príncipe, você acha que seria capaz de continuar cortando os legumes enquanto eu puxo suas calças e o fodo no balcão da cozinha? Hum? Você iria?" _

_ Harry murmurou as palavras provocadoras, ainda que completamente sujas, contra o pescoço de Draco. Ele escolheu o lugar logo abaixo do lóbulo da orelha de Draco, onde a carne era macia e, oh, tão sensível. Harry deixou os lábios ficarem lá por um momento, enquanto ele permitia a Draco alguns segundos processar suas palavras, então, sem aviso, afundou os dentes no pescoço de Draco e mordeu com força. Ele soltou um longo e angustiado gemido de Draco, que além de inclinar a cabeça, não se afastou da mordida possessiva de Harry. Harry deixou a picada persistir por um segundo ou dois, depois suavemente acalmou a carne abusada com algumas lambidas carinhosas de sua língua e vários beijinhos doces. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da frente dos jeans de Draco e as pontas dos dedos roçaram o contorno do pênis requintado de Draco com muita delicadeza. Ele reagiu com uma contração interessada e Harry repetiu a ação. _

_ De repente, ele queria que Draco fosse dolorosamente duro enquanto preparava o jantar. Ele queria que ele estivesse dolorosamente consciente do nível de poder que Harry tinha sobre ele. A idéia de que Draco queria vir, mas não tinha permissão para se tocar, excitou Harry completamente e ele empurrou seus quadris para frente, pressionando sua ereção crescente firmemente contra a bunda de Draco. _

_ Draco estremeceu. _

_ "Você já pensou em outra coisa senão sexo?" ele zombou. _

_ Harry riu e beijou seu pescoço com suavidade, ternura e amor - um forte contraste com a marca de reivindicação que ele colocara ali há apenas alguns minutos; aquele que Draco não seria capaz de esconder durante o jantar. Harry pretendia ter certeza disso. Ele queria que Draco sentasse à mesa do jantar com a marca exposta, queria que Draco sentasse durante o jantar, sabendo que todo mundo sabia que Harry o havia marcado, que ele era de propriedade, alegou. E sabe que eles fariam; mesmo que não tivessem idéia da natureza exata da marca de mordida, eles saberiam, no mínimo, que Harry a colocara ali. _

_ "Oh meu doce principezinho, não me diga que você não está excitada pela imagem que acabei de plantar em sua cabeça ..." Harry brincou. _

_ "Você sabe que eu estou", Draco disse, irritado. _

_ Sua resposta atrevida lhe deu um tapa na coxa. _

_ Ele gritou, mas empurrou contra Harry e, virando a cabeça, inclinou-a para cima. _

_ "Me beija", disse ele. _

_ Era uma exigência, não um pedido, e Harry sorriu ao ver Draco torcer os lábios descaradamente, oferecendo-os a ele para reivindicar em um beijo feroz. Era a mistura perfeita de submissão e atrevimento, que era tão singularmente Draco, e Harry viveu por isso. Ele se tornou um otário completo por isso, embora suspeitasse que ele era um desde o início. _

_ “Antes que eu conceda a você, meu doce garoto, quero que você responda minha pergunta. Diga-me o que você pensa sobre eu te foder contra o balcão da cozinha - disse Harry. _

_ Ele manteve a voz suave, mas garantiu um tom firme e Draco, que havia fechado os olhos, os abriu novamente e piscou várias vezes. Ele tinha aquele olhar atordoado em seus olhos, o mesmo que ele tinha quando estava prestes a afundar e se render. Naquele momento em que ele ficou preso no limite entre o promotor independente confiante que reagiu e era uma fúria atrevida e incontrolável e o doce principezinho obediente que viveu pelos elogios de Harry, derreteu ao menor toque, implorou e implorou e se contorceu e fez exatamente o que Harry queria, sem perguntas. Era como assistir o pôr do sol e nascer ao mesmo tempo e, apesar de já ter visto muitas vezes antes, ele ainda não conseguia o suficiente. Ele duvidava que alguma vez fosse. _

_ "Acho que você pode ter que pensar em entregar o jantar, senhor, porque esse tesão na minha calça está me distraindo bastante de cozinhar qualquer coisa substancial. É o que penso sobre a imagem que você colocou na minha cabeça. " _

_ Draco soltou um suspiro suave e melancólico que se transformou em um gemido quando Harry deixou seus lábios fantasiarem com os de Draco e eles compartilharam o mesmo ar. _

_ Ele estava prestes a virar a cabeça, mas Harry era mais rápido. Ele segurou a bochecha de Draco com a mão e, segurando-a firmemente no lugar, ele capturou os lábios de Draco em um beijo demoníaco e apaixonado, que foi projetado para roubar Draco de todos os seus sentidos. A outra mão de Harry apertou o quadril de Draco, depois viajou direto para o pênis de Draco. Amassou-o através de suas calças e relished no sentimento de que ele fica maior e mais difícil sob o seu toque especialista. _

_ Logo, Draco tentou empurrar em sua mão. _

_ Harry bateu na coxa, se afastou do beijo e perfurou Draco com um olhar proibitivo. _

_ E continuará a distraí-lo, meu principezinho, porque você é meu. Eu possuo você e é minha prerrogativa distrair quando e como eu quiser. Quanto ao jantar, se você não terminar a tempo, receio que não haja absolutamente nenhum orgasmo para você. Você vai para a cama com um pau latejante, duro e orgulhoso entre as pernas. Se você ousar se masturbar, se desafiar minhas ordens e tentar se satisfazer, eu a farei tantas vezes que você vai chorar e chorar e me implore para parar. " _

_ Harry sussurrou seu pequeno fio desonesto nos lábios de Draco, escovando-os enquanto falava. Ele sentiu uma satisfação imediata quando Draco choramingou e seus joelhos dobraram um pouco enquanto lutava para permanecer totalmente ereto. Uma onda de poder fluiu através de Harry e seu coração pulou uma batida. _

_ "Harry ... senhor" _

_ O murmúrio baixo de Draco, cheio de desespero e desejo, fez o pênis de Harry se contorcer de excitação. Uma onda de endorfinas fluiu através dele, incendiando seu corpo. _

_ "Hum, sim, meu amor?" _

_ "Você é uma provocação tão sangrenta." _

_ Harry clicou a língua. _

_ "Tão terrível idiota, eu vou ter que bater em você, seu menino travesso." _

_ Com essas palavras, Harry se soltou das costas de Draco, agarrou seus quadris e os puxou de volta. As mãos de Draco escorregaram um pouco e ele teve que se apoiar no balcão da cozinha enquanto Harry o obrigava a se curvar e oferecer a ele aquela doce e convidativa curva de suas nádegas tensas, escondida debaixo de um par de jeans que se encaixavam como segunda pele. Por um momento, Harry simplesmente olhou, então ele levantou a mão e firmemente a derrubou na bochecha esquerda de Draco. Desde que Harry não se incomodou em puxar seus jeans para baixo, o som não foi tão satisfatório quanto sua mão nua batendo na bunda nua de Draco, mas ele propositalmente usou força suficiente para atrair um grito assustado de Draco. _

_ Harry deu mais quatro golpes de força igual, depois puxou Draco em seus braços e o beijou gentilmente. _

_ "Pronto, isso deve ter efeito", ele sussurrou e, estendendo a mão, pegou um pedaço de aipo. Ele colocou o vegetal crocante na boca e sorriu. Draco parecia confuso e completamente distraído e Harry estava bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. _

* * *

* * *

Harry apertou sua coxa com tanta força que ele teve que evitar gemer. Ele resolutamente forçou seus pensamentos extremamente sujos sobre amarrarrr e espancar Draco em sua cozinha - tanto quanto ele queria entrar neles e provocá-lo até que implorasse por misericórdia, eles tinham planos hoje e um cronograma bastante apertado também .

Demorou um pouco de esforço para ele se controlar com sucesso e se afastar do batente da porta, ele estava casualmente encostado nos últimos dez minutos, ele entrou na sala e encostou-se no balcão da cozinha.

Ao retornar a Londres, ele havia reformado e redesenhado completamente o Grimmauld Place, de cima para baixo. Já não tinha nenhuma semelhança com o lugar sombrio e sombrio que existia quando ele o visitou pela primeira vez durante seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Todas as antigas heranças da família Black, incluindo a pintura bastante vocal de Walburga Black, desapareceram. Ele os havia transferido para a falha da família Black em Gringotts. Todo o lugar estava agora consideravelmente mais brilhante e mais leve e parecia um lar adequado.

Após a extensa reforma e reformulação, a cozinha de Grimmauld agora tinha metade do tamanho original. Ele havia eliminado a grande e grande mesa da cozinha que ocupava a maior parte do espaço da sala e a substituiu por uma mesa muito menor e quatro cadeiras. Os antigos armários e balcões do século XIX desapareceram; ele os trocou por uma moderna cozinha branca equipada.

A despensa agora tinha o dobro do tamanho anterior e era espaçosa o suficiente para permitir o armazenamento de alimentos e a lavagem da roupa.

Como parte das extensas reformas, Harry também se livrou da sala de estar formal - ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma utilidade para ela e preferia a sala de estar muito mais aconchegante.

O que antes era uma sala de estar formal, ou sala de recepção, era agora uma confortável sala de jantar com uma grande mesa redonda de carvalho e um armário para guardar a China, ele guardava para ocasiões especiais. Hermione o fez comprá-lo e, embora ele não visse a necessidade disso, ela tinha sido inflexível de que era algo que ele absolutamente precisava ter - já que ele não tinha vontade de discutir com sua melhor amiga, ele a havia encarregado. com a escolha do design e depois gastou uma quantia bastante obscena de dinheiro trouxa.

Se necessário, um simples feitiço de ampliação assegurava que até dezesseis pessoas pudessem sentar-se confortavelmente em torno da grande mesa redonda de carvalho - embora, até agora, não houvesse necessidade disso. Jantares em família aconteciam na Toca; essa era uma tradição de longa data e Harry não tinha intenção de fazer novas regras. Ele ainda não tinha uma família própria e não estava preparado para ter uma conversar com Molly Weasley por algo tão trivial quanto a localização de um jantar em família.

Ainda assim, ter uma sala de jantar adequada fazia com que ele se sentisse o adulto responsável que deveria ser e geralmente também era.

Consciente de que estava voltando ao seu próprio mundo novamente, Harry abandonou suas reflexões a favor de pegar um par de palitos de cenoura que Draco havia preparado para uma coisa ou outra, mas antes que ele tivesse a chance de pegá-los, Draco deu um tapa na mão.

Incomodado por não ter permissão para fazer o que quisesse em sua própria cozinha, Harry olhou feio e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Desculpe?" ele disse, bastante indignado.

Quando Draco virou a cabeça, Harry deu a ele um olhar aguçado, mas Draco apenas sorriu e não parecia nem um pouco intimidado. Isso fez Harry querer levantar as mãos em desespero e questionar se ele conseguiria exercer algum tipo de controle sobre Draco.

"Se você não vai me ajudar a preparar o jantar, não tem permissão para roubar comida", disse Draco.

Ele sustentou o olhar com facilidade assustadora e Harry franziu a testa.

"Estou ajudando!" ele respondeu, completamente ofendido. "Você me baniu da cozinha e me disse para ir pôr a mesa, o que eu fiz a propósito, porque, você sabe, eu sou bom assim."

Draco riu.

Harry instantaneamente voltou a olhar punhais gelados para ele. Ele deveria dar as ordens. Ele deveria ser o responsável. Draco deveria obedecê-lo, não o contrário. No entanto, de alguma forma, hoje as mesas estavam invertidas e Harry se viu recebendo as ordens de Draco. Não era algo a que ele estava acostumado, normalmente, ele nunca permitiria um controle submarino, não era quem ele era, mas Draco tinha o talento milagroso de pegar o que quisesse sempre que quisesse.

Hoje, a cozinha era dele e ele não agia como se fosse o dono, ele realmente era o dono. Não havia vestígios de sua propensão por se submeter e ser dominado. Ele era completamente insolente, extremamente mandão e não importa quantas vezes Harry tentasse obter vantagem, ele falhara repetidamente. Era irritante, verdadeiramente irritante.

"Porque você, meu querido Potter, não estava seguindo nenhuma das minhas instruções. O que você estava fazendo não estava me ajudando a cozinhar, estava me dando mais trabalho. Como você voltou, gostaria de observar que é evidente que você tem um sério problema de obediência. ”

Harry queria rir do puro absurdo da situação. Alguns minutos atrás, ele estava perdido em um sonho de dominar Draco, enchendo a cabeça com uma surra e uma palmada enquanto se curvava sobre o balcão da cozinha, mas o que estava acontecendo atualmente entre Draco e ele não podia ser mais removido da fantasia que ele tinha entrado antes.

Não cedendo ao seu desejo de mostrar sua diversão, Harry fez uma careta sombria para Draco e apenas para provar que ele poderia seguir seu próprio caminho, se assim o desejasse, especialmente em sua própria cozinha, ele teimosamente roubou uma fatia de cenoura de qualquer maneira e apressadamente recheada na boca dele. Enquanto mastigava, ele manteve os olhos firmemente fixos em Draco, que corajosamente sustentava o olhar e não mostrava absolutamente nenhuma inclinação a ceder. Se alguma coisa, ele usava seu sass com um ar de confiança que fez Harry querer tirá-lo dele.

Em vez de se render aos seus desejos, ele usou suas palavras.

"Isso é porque eu prefiro ser quem dá instruções", disse ele.

Ele baixou a voz para um rosnado perigoso e finalmente teve o efeito desejado.

Draco estremeceu em resposta, quebrou o contato visual e silenciosamente voltou a cortar legumes. Era um pequeno sinal de rendição, mas, mesmo assim, Harry se deliciava com isso. O que a tornou mais doce e especial foi o fato de Harry não ter absolutamente nenhuma dúvida de que a reação de Draco tinha sido inteiramente sua própria escolha. Ele não estava fazendo isso por medo, mas porque sabia que isso agradava a Harry e ele gostava de agradá-lo, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse aprendendo as cordas e as entradas e saídas do que significa render-se a alguém para agradá-las.

Harry permaneceu onde estava e simplesmente assistiu Draco continuar a preparar o jantar de hoje à noite. Ele parecia estar em seu elemento, o morenmo poderia dizer isso.

Depois de alguns minutos, Draco pousou a faca gentilmente e Harry estendeu a mão para pegar sua mão. Ele colocou os dedos em volta do pulso de Draco, apertou gentilmente, depois entrelaçou os dedos e puxou muito suavemente.

"Venha aqui por um momento", disse ele.

Harry continuou a puxar a mão de Draco até que ele estava bem na frente dele. Só então, ele soltou a mão de Draco e cuidadosamente embalou seu rosto com as duas mãos. Ele apoiou os polegares nas bochechas de Draco e deixou os dedos deslizarem na nuca de Draco para brincar carinhosamente com seus cabelos macios e sedosos; ele absolutamente amou a sensação debaixo dos dedos e olhando profundamente nos olhos cinza-prateados maravilhosamente expressivos de Draco, ele tentou o seu melhor para lê-lo.

“Eu preciso saber, então, por favor, me diga a verdade e saiba o que você disser. Não ficarei ofendido por sua escolha, mas vou respeitá-lo e apreciá-lo. A mesa está posta para seis. Você tem certeza de que está bem com Charlie e Ginny se juntando a nós em cima de Hermione e Ron? Não quero que você concorde com isso por minha causa, preciso saber que você está bem com isso e que é isso que você deseja. Posso dizer a Charlie e Ginny para ficarem longe, eles não se ofenderão e também não pensarão menos em você, confie em mim."

Harry observou Draco de perto e viu a hesitação cintilar em seu rosto. Era óbvio para Harry que ele estava considerando seriamente a escolha; a tentação de seguir o caminho mais fácil estava definitivamente lá - ele não estava tentando esconder isso, ele estava sendo deliberadamente aberto e honesto e esse pequeno gesto significava o mundo para Harry.

No final, e após aquele pequeno momento de hesitação enquanto ele considerava suas opções, as palavras que os convidavam nunca passaram pelos lábios de Draco. Em vez disso, suas feições endureceram, como se ele estivesse tentando mostrar a Harry através de suas ações que ele poderia lidar com absolutamente tudo, mas eventualmente, um pequeno e muito presunçoso sorriso apareceu.

Harry devolveu instantaneamente.

"Potter, se você acha que eu não posso lidar com três Weasleys e um Granger-Weasley, então você não me conhece muito bem", disse Draco.

Ele parecia cheio de confiança e tão sarcástico que a primeira resposta de Harry foi rir sem parar - ele não tinha dúvida de que Draco estava dizendo a verdade.

Quando Draco, menos de um minuto depois, silenciosamente admitiu que era ele, ele não podia aguentar sem ficar fraco nos joelhos, ele imediatamente parou de rir.

Um tipo de paixão ardente ganhou vida dentro do peito de Harry e uma onda quente de algo intenso, algo incrivelmente possessivo, espalhou-se de seu núcleo diretamente através de seu corpo e diretamente em cada fibra de seu ser. Naquele exato momento, ele o definiu.

"Não diga essas coisas e espere que eu não faça você querer se ajoelhar na minha frente, meu lindo pequeno príncipe", ele sussurrou.

Ele viu Draco engolir em seco, limpou a garganta várias vezes e, finalmente, encontrou energia suficiente para lembrar aos dois que ele havia concordado em cozinhar o jantar da noite.

Harry relutantemente o deixou ir e convocando um copo, ele o encheu de água fria - ele absolutamente precisava de algo para se acalmar. Ele se sentou na pequena mesa de jantar, bebeu a água em silêncio e observou Draco se mover pela cozinha com uma graciosa facilidade, que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Parecia quase que ele estava dançando e era bonito de assistir. Também era completamente viciante, e Harry duvidava que ele já estivesse cansado disso.

_ Eu gostaria que você cozinhasse nu enquanto usa minha coleira no pescoço. _

O pensamento pulou na cabeça de Harry completamente sem aviso prévio. Ele agarrou o copo de água com força e, olhando para a mão, notou que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. De repente, com medo de que ele acabasse quebrando o copo e se cortando nos estilhaços, ele relaxou um pouco. Isso inevitavelmente o levaria a se explicar para Draco e, naquele momento, ele simplesmente não estava preparado para fazê-lo.

_ Você me faz lutar tanto para manter cada grama de autocontrole que já possuo. _

Desde que Draco parecia ter a preparação do jantar completamente sob controle, Harry decidiu se retirar da sala. Estar perto de Draco não estava fazendo bem à sua sanidade e, de alguma forma, algumas horas trancadas em seu escritório, trabalhando na pilha de relatórios que ele trouxera do escritório, parecia uma ótima idéia.

Ao sair, Draco o chamou.

Parando no batente da porta, Harry se virou e levantou a sobrancelha.

"O que é isso?"

"Eu não conseguia decidir o que vestir no jantar de hoje, então trouxe duas roupas comigo. Tomei a liberdade de colocá-los em cima da sua cama. Se quiser, você pode escolher o que vou vestir mais tarde. Vou colocar o que você quiser me ver, senhor" disse Draco.

Um leve rubor rosou suas bochechas quando ele mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupando-o nervosamente.

Momentaneamente atordoado em silêncio, Harry teve que respirar fundo antes que pudesse pensar em uma resposta apropriada.

Sua mente estava cambaleando e seu coração batia forte no peito. Ele sentiu um pouco como se estivesse prestes a dar seu primeiro beijo ou entrar no Salão Principal de Hogwarts com a queda no braço.

As borboletas em seu estômago se recusaram teimosamente a se acalmar e abandonar todos os pensamentos sobre sair da cozinha, Harry caminhou até Draco e pousou o copo na bancada, ele o prendeu entre o balcão da cozinha e seu próprio corpo. Ele o beijou com força e reivindicou sua boca em um beijo quase machucado que deixou os dois ofegando por ar quando se afastou algum tempo depois.

_ Meu _ , ele rosnou em sua cabeça, _ meu, meu, meu. _

Os olhos de Draco escureceram a ponto de parecerem carvão ardente, em vez dos orbes cinza-prateados claros que costumavam ser.

Harry tinha certeza de que seus próprios olhos eram igualmente escuros. Cada nervo que termina em seu corpo vibrava com o desejo insaciável de fazer Draco dele. Ele estava se sentindo incrivelmente possessivo e, por um momento, ele não tinha planos para o jantar hoje à noite, mas eram apenas os dois e ele poderia ter um jeito perverso com Draco. Ele queria muito. Ele queria Draco.

Mas ele sabia que tinha que se comportar - pelo menos até depois do jantar - e, portanto, limitou-se a beijar os lábios levemente inchados de Draco, reivindicando-os ferozmente como seus novamente.

Ele não pôde deixar de aplaudir Draco; ele jogou um jogo realmente bom e sabia como chutá-lo, apresentando-lhe um presente verdadeiramente inesperado.

"Obrigado, meu pequeno príncipe."

"De nada, senhor, é um prazer."

Ele abaixou o olhar para encarar o peito de Harry e, em seguida, levantou a mão para deixá-lo descansar bem acima do coração, que prontamente pulou uma batida.

"Agora, por mais que eu goste da idéia de deixar Sir ter seu jeito perverso comigo, posso continuar cozinhando, por favor?"

Pelo amor de Circe, Harry pensou, você não tem ideia do que está fazendo com minha sanidade, sua criatura perfeita e linda.

Ele se repreendeu por sua incapacidade de mantê-lo unido, culpou a submissão inesperada e inesperada de Draco e inclinou a cabeça, ele deixou Draco para reinar sobre a cozinha enquanto procurava descanso no quarto principal. Subir as escadas levou meia eternidade, principalmente porque ele quase tropeçou nos próprios pés duas vezes e uma vez no patamar do segundo andar. Ele havia esquecido seu plano de ir ao estúdio para tentar fazer algum trabalho.

"Merlin, Potter, se segure, ele deve ser o submisso, não você", ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto empurrava a porta do quarto.

Ele entrou, fechou-o atrás de si e recostou-se na madeira pesada, depois fechou os olhos e, inclinando a cabeça para trás, apoiou-a na porta e respirou fundo, calmamente.

_ Ele quer tanto e nem percebe. _

Harry suspirou.

Seus pensamentos foram subitamente desenfreados com visões da exibição de submissão espontânea de Draco.

_ Não foi espontâneo, foi? _ uma voz traiçoeira em sua cabeça sussurrou, ele planejou isso, planejou isso para você, ele queria que você tivesse esse pouco de controle sobre ele hoje à noite.

Sacudindo-se de seus pensamentos, Harry respirou fundo outra vez, abriu os olhos e afastou-se resolutamente da porta. Ele se dirigiu lentamente para a cama e examinou cuidadosamente as duas roupas que Draco havia preparado para ele escolher.

Imaginar Draco em qualquer um deles não fez nada para acalmar a mente hiperativa de Harry e seus pensamentos foram inúteis para a sala trancada no quarto andar do Grimmauld Place, sua sala de jogos pessoal. Ele ansiava por levar Draco para dentro. Ele queria mostrar-lhe tudo, queria convidá-lo para tocar, mas ele também era realista.

Ele sabia que Draco ainda não estava lá, que precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para poder suportar a visão de uma sala de jogos BDSM totalmente mobiliada.

Ainda assim, isso não impediu Harry de fantasiar e, em pouco tempo, ele percebeu que meia hora havia se passado e ele ainda não havia escolhido uma roupa.

Ele deu outra olhada demorada em ambas as roupas, contemplou por alguns momentos e acabou se acomodando no jeans skinny cinza com a camisa branca de botão. Draco havia escolhido um amplo cinto verde escuro para acessórios e a pegava, Harry deixou o couro macio deslizar sobre a palma da mão.

Por um momento, Harry se permitiu imaginar amarrando as mãos de Draco atrás das costas com o cinto.

Ele imaginou desabotoar a camisa e provocar cada centímetro do peito, mordendo os mamilos e girando a língua em torno do umbigo.

Ele imaginou arrastando seus beijos mais ao sul, desfazendo os jeans de Draco e os arrastando até os joelhos, restringindo-os efetivamente.

Ele imaginou chupar Draco, repetidamente trazendo-o à beira de seu orgasmo, depois imaginou forçar Draco a apertar as coxas em torno de seu pênis enquanto se metia em um orgasmo alucinante enquanto Draco chorava e implorava por sua própria libertação.

Empurrando para fora da fantasia, Harry estava subitamente consciente de sua própria ereção latejante.

Ele largou o cinto de couro sobre a cama, pegou as calças pretas e a camisa verde-escura, não queria que Draco usasse e colocou as duas roupas dentro de seu próprio guarda-roupa.

Então, incapaz de se concentrar até obter algum alívio, foi para o banheiro e abriu as calças, libertou seu pau.

Ele convocou o lubrificante de sua espaçosa sala de banho e, liberalmente, espalhou um pouco em sua mão, ele começou a se masturbar com a fantasia, ele havia acabado de se arrastar para fora.

Ele estava totalmente desinteressado em perder tempo provocando a si mesmo e terminou o trabalho em questão de minutos - ele só precisava se controlar, relaxar um pouco. Foi uma punheta por uma punheta e, embora satisfatória, não foi tão prazerosa quanto fazer Draco cuidar de sua ereção. 

Harry deu um grunhido baixo com o nome de Draco, soletrou sua mão e lançou um forte feitiço de limpeza sobre si mesmo e, especialmente, suas regiões inferiores. Ele ainda estava ofegando um pouco quando puxou-se de volta para a calça e decidiu se distrair esfregando as mãos, depois apoiou as mãos molhadas na pia do banheiro e se olhou no espelho.

Um sorriso bobo juntou suas bochechas coradas e sua expressão atordoada de pura felicidade pós-orgásmica.

_ Tudo por sua causa, meu pequeno príncipe _ , ele pensou enquanto sua atenção se voltava para Draco, que estava ocupado cozinhando na cozinha no andar de baixo.

Deixando o banheiro, Harry decidiu voltar ao escritório para fazer algum trabalho, afinal. Ele tinha alguns relatórios que precisava ler e, quanto mais cedo os tirasse da mesa, mais cedo poderia esquecê-los, ou era o que esperava. Quando você era o chefe do departamento britânico de aurores, sempre acontecia algo inesperado.


	29. Trégua

Desligando a água quente, Draco saiu do chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha na cintura.

Ele finalmente se sentiu revigorado e rejuvenescido e decididamente mais humano do que durante a maior parte do dia - cozinhar era um prazer, cheirando a óleo de cozinha, especiarias e outros ingredientes, nem tanto.

Draco pegou uma segunda toalha, uma muito menor, e secou o cabelo antes de lançar um feitiço de secagem muito suave sobre ela.

Uma vez feito, ele se secou e foi para o quarto de Harry, onde vestiu uma cueca boxer cinza fresca e algumas meias cinza. Ele sentou-se na cama, pegou sua camisa branca de botão e, enfiada nela, abotoou-a lentamente, aproveitando seu tempo agradável.

Eventualmente, ele se levantou, agarrou os jeans skinny cinza e, segurando-os por um momento, sorriu e permitiu que uma onda de emoções ainda um pouco desconhecidas passasse por ele. Eles o consumiram da maneira mais intensa e o deixaram desejando mais, mais, mais.

Harry escolheu essa roupa para ele. Ele havia feito isso porque Draco havia pedido que ele ainda soubesse que para Harry isso significava muito mais do que isso. Significou domínio para Harry e submissão voluntária por parte de Draco. Era coisa de Harry e também estava rapidamente se tornando coisa de Draco. Ele gostou muito mais do que ele podia entender racionalmente, embora, de alguma forma, ele não sentisse que era necessário que ele entendesse completamente neste momento. Ele queria simplesmente desfrutar. Ele queria explorar todas as novas sensações; Harry continuou se apresentando, apesar de sempre ter o cuidado de nunca lhe dar mais do que ele pensava que Draco poderia suportar. Foi isso que adoçou o acordo para Draco, isso e o fato de ele confiar em Harry para fazer a coisa certa. Até agora, ele provou isso várias vezes e Draco não tinha dúvida de que continuaria fazendo isso.

Ele é um grifinório, está praticamente no sangue dele, ele pensou com uma risada divertida.

Draco olhou para as calças em suas mãos. Era estranhamente bom vestir uma roupa em que Harry queria vê-lo. Ele não conseguia colocar um dedo nela, mas havia algo além de emocionante em deixar a decisão por conta de Harry e ele queria se entregar a essa sensação, muito mais frequentemente.

Vestiu o jeans com um movimento rápido, vestiu com elegância um par de Oxfords pretos novinhos em folha, que havia comprado especialmente para o jantar de hoje à noite e, vestindo as calças, amarrou o cinto verde escuro favorito nas presilhas do cinto e o prendeu. 

Uma olhada no espelho até o chão lhe disse que ele parecia melhor do que o modelo masculino médio da Witch Weekly e sorrindo para si mesmo, ele voltou ao banheiro para pentear o cabelo e aplicar um pouco da sua colônia favorita, que ele sabia que Harry amava. Ele suspeitava que eram a bergamota e o musgo de carvalho, com seus tons sutis de doce groselha e baunilha que atraíram Harry. Ele usava quase que exclusivamente. Isso o fez se sentir forte e poderoso e foi especialmente útil para mantê-lo concentrado no tribunal.

Esta noite, era sua própria versão de um pouco de coragem holandesa.

Agora que ele não tinha a distração de preparar e cozinhar uma refeição de quatro pratos para seis, para mantê-lo concentrado, ele podia sentir o nervosismo começando a se instalar e se preparando na pia do banheiro, Draco encarou seu reflexo no espelho .

Você consegue fazer isso; ele pensou e fingiu um sorriso brevemente, não porque realmente precisava, mas porque lhe deu confiança para se convencer de que a noite não terminaria desastrosamente com uma viagem ao Departamento de Acidentes Mágicos e Emergências em St Mungo.

Ele havia dito a Harry que ele poderia lidar com três Weasleys e uma Granger, mas, na verdade, ele não tinha tanta certeza.

Harry tinha saído para ele mais cedo hoje, mas ele se sentiu mal ao pensar nisso. Ele queria desesperadamente ter uma chance de um relacionamento amigável com os amigos de Harry.

Eles eram todos adultos agora, todos haviam crescido bastante, certamente tinha que ser possível construir pontes, fazer as pazes e deixar o passado onde pertencia? Ele não queria que Harry tivesse que viver duas vidas; um com ele e outro que incluía seus amigos e familiares. Não era justo e não era como ele queria que o relacionamento deles fosse. Ele queria, não, necessário, que fosse aberto e honesto. Ele não seria um segredinho sujo que Harry mantinha escondido dos mais próximos e queridos dele. Se eles queriam julgá-lo, se eles queriam tentar com ele todos os seus erros passados, bem, ele estava mais do que pronto para aceitá-lo - ou pelo menos foi o que ele disse a si mesmo.

As borboletas em seu estômago vibraram com mais insistência e respirando fundo, Draco se endireitou e ergueu os ombros.

"Se você pode se levantar e discutir um caso na frente de todo o Wizengamot, você pode fazer isso", ele murmurou e assustado quando uma voz familiar concordou com ele.

Ele virou a cabeça e encontrou Harry encostado no batente da porta do banheiro.

"Há quanto tempo você está lá?" ele perguntou.

Draco esperava fervorosamente que Harry não tivesse testemunhado muito de sua batalha interior.

"Somente o suficiente para ouvir você se motivar a enfrentar um monte de Weasley" Harry disse com um grande sorriso.

Draco gemeu em resposta a isso.

“Charlie e Ginny estão na sala, acabaram de chegar. Ron e Hermione ainda estão tentando largar o bebê. Aparentemente, Rosie não vai dormir sem várias canções de ninar da mamãe e do papai."

"Weasley pode cantar?"

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa e depois se virou para lançar brevemente um último olhar para seu reflexo. Ele assentiu em aprovação - ele definitivamente parecia apresentável.

“Nem um pouco, mas por qualquer motivo, Rosie parece gostar quando os dois cantam para ela. Por outro lado, ela tem apenas um ano de idade, então acho que é mais sobre o fato de que mamãe e papai estão lá. "

Draco zombou e resistiu firmemente ao desejo de revirar os olhos.

"Alguém precisa ensinar a essa criança o significado do bom gosto antes que Weasley cause danos irreparáveis."

Harry riu.

"Tenho certeza que Hermione ficaria encantada se você se oferecesse babá."

Harry se afastou do batente da porta e fechou a distância entre eles. Draco sentiu suas mãos deslizarem para as suas e saborearam o contato corporal familiar. Instantaneamente, ele se sentiu seguro e amado, e ele nem se sentiu envergonhado com seus pensamentos brutos.

"Não sei a primeira coisa sobre bebês", ele sussurrou com sinceridade.

Harry deu uma risada baixa que percorreu a espinha de Draco e o fez tremer agradavelmente.

"Eles não são tão difíceis de lidar, você sabe. Eu pratiquei um pouco com Teddy. Bem direto quando você pega o jeito."

Harry sorriu.

"Vamos, se eu demorar muito para levá-lo para o andar de baixo, Ginny vai passar a noite toda fazendo piadas estúpidas sobre a transa rápida que não tivemos."

Enquanto Harry o arrastava do banheiro, Draco estava feliz por eles estarem de mãos dadas. Ele atraiu uma quantidade infinita de conforto do gesto íntimo e seguiu Harry pelas escadas.

Para se distrair da agitação nervosa na boca do estômago, ele foi jantar uma última vez, embora realmente não houvesse necessidade de se preocupar com nada. Ainda assim, ele manteve sua mente ocupada e não lhe deu a chance de pensar em fugir.

A salada de tomate e pepino esfriava na geladeira, os cogumelos recheados com bacon e creme de leite estavam em uma bandeja no balcão da cozinha - sob um charme preservador, é claro, e o frango assado com alecrim e as batatas ainda estavam no forno. O forno estava desligado, mas Draco havia deixado o prato dentro e colocado sob um Feitiço de Preservação para manter a comida quente, quente e saborosa - levaria um tempo até que eles chegassem ao prato principal.

Os copos de laranja, mel e alfazema estavam na despensa, também embaixo de um Stasis Charm para mantê-lo fresco.

Perfeito, Draco pensou e respirando fundo, ele entrou na sala uma fração de segundo depois de Harry.

"Consegui convencê-lo a parar de se esconder no andar de cima", disse Harry.

Draco resistiu à tentação de enfiar punhais nas costas de Harry.

Em vez disso, ele se viu dando uma olhada quase apreciativa para Charlie Weasley.

Ele usava um jeans azul escuro, uma camisa preta de botão e uma jaqueta de couro marrom escuro por cima. Isso o fez parecer um pouco desalinhado e bastante casual, mas a roupa combinava perfeitamente com ele. Ele era alto, mais alto do que Draco imaginara. Seu cabelo ruivo despenteado era quase tão bagunçado quanto o de Harry, com a pequena diferença de que Charlie de alguma forma conseguiu parecer um penteado, enquanto o cabelo rebelde de Harry era exatamente isso, rebelde.

Os penetrantes olhos azuis de Charlie eram um pouco perturbadores, mas seu sorriso era quente e inexplicavelmente atraído, Draco estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Oi", ele disse.

De repente, ele não tinha certeza do que mais dizer ou como iniciar a conversa e, de alguma forma, um olá casual parecia ser a melhor maneira de fazer isso.

Ele não sabia muito sobre Charlie. Harry deu a ele um pouco de informação, mas Draco não se sentiu confiante em fazer uma piada ou fazer um comentário malicioso.

Não, ele queria causar uma boa primeira impressão.

"Olá", Charlie piscou.

Ele aceitou a mão estendida de Draco e a apertou.

“Parabéns por virar a cabeça de Harry. Se alguém pode acreditar nos rumores do Profeta, muitos tentaram capturar o coração de Harry, mas aparentemente, até agora, nenhum conseguiu. Isso é até você aparecer, é claro."

Draco resistiu a revirar os olhos e sorriu. Ele esperava desesperadamente que não fosse um sorriso falso. A aprovação aberta de Charlie do relacionamento deles fez seu coração palpitar, mas também o fez se sentir um pouco envergonhado.

Ele sentiu a mão de Harry deslizar possessivamente pela cintura e apertar o quadril gentilmente e agradecido pelo apoio silencioso, sentiu-se relaxar consideravelmente.

“Draco teve o coração de Harry na primeira vez que ele zombou dele quando eles tinham onze anos. Harry simplesmente não sabia que ele havia se apaixonado. Levou dezesseis anos para descobrir onde ele havia esquecido o coração ”, Ginevra Weasley falou.

Virando a cabeça, Draco olhou para a bela jovem bruxa. Os longos cabelos ruivos em cascata caíam sobre os ombros e o vestido amarelo brilhante de verão abraçava seu corpo atlético nos lugares certos. Sentindo-se um pouco ciumento, Draco lembrou a si mesmo que ele estava com Harry agora e que não importava que ele e Ginevra já tivessem sido um item - mesmo que esse relacionamento tivesse durado apenas cinco minutos. Ele forçou outro sorriso e estava prestes a estender a mão para cumprimentar Ginevra Weasley quando Harry falou.

"Cuidado com o seu atrevimento, Ginevra."

Harry a repreendeu completamente.

Ela deu a ele o olhar do tipo faça-você-mesmo-que-ousasse, e Draco não pôde deixar de se aquecer com ela - ele gostava daquela mulher, gostava muito dela.

"Gostaria de ver você tentando fazer algo sobre isso, Harry James Potter."

Ginevra provocou Harry corajosamente e Draco apertou os lábios para encobrir seu sorriso, mas Ginevra pegou e deu uma pequena piscada - estranhamente, isso o fez sentir como se fossem parceiros no crime e um maravilhoso tipo de calor se espalhou por ele , um que ele não sentia há muito tempo.

"Absolutamente, se você não se comportar", disse Harry.

Draco virou a cabeça bem a tempo de vê-lo fazer uma careta. Ele não conseguia decidir se Harry estava seriamente zangado ou se ele e Ginevra geralmente conversavam assim, mas ele ainda achava o jeito que Ginevra enfrentava Harry, sem nem sequer bater uma pálpebra, completamente emocionante.

Também alimentou um pouco o ciúme, mas ele fez o possível para suprimir a emoção indesejada - e concluiu que não havia absolutamente sentido.

Ginevra riu.

"Dê o seu melhor, Golden Boy", disse ela.

Um momento depois, ela gritou e esfregou o ombro.

"Potter, você acabou de lançar um feitiço, seu maldito babaca?"

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Você sabe que eu fiz."

Levou um momento para se acalmar, então ele voltou sua atenção para Draco.

“Ela é bem gentil, precisa, de uma mão bem firme. É preciso um tipo especial de pessoa para poder lidar com ela.

Draco franziu a testa, sem saber o que fazer com o comentário de Harry. O fato de Harry claramente estar de mau humor não ajudou e apenas tornou a leitura nas entrelinhas muito mais difícil.

Ele estava tentando lhe dizer que Ginevra Weasley era um tipo de garota que gostava de se submeter a alguém?

Por mais que tentasse, Draco não conseguia imaginar alguém capaz de assumir o controle de Ginevra.

Ela parecia ser uma alma espirituosa e ingovernável.

Ela era como Harry então?

Ela gostava de controlar outra pessoa?

Draco sentiu sua carranca se aprofundar quando sua confusão aumentou.

Harry havia dito a ele que Charlie estava em um relacionamento de longo prazo com D/s e que ele dividia uma casa com seu parceiro perto da reserva de dragões na Romênia, onde trabalhava, mas de alguma forma Draco não podia imaginar que Ginevra Weasley também tivesse o mesmo tipo de inclinação para torção.

_ Talvez isso seja da família, _ Draco pensou, mas teve que interromper seus pensamentos quando a lareira tocou e chamas verdes rugiram para a vida.

Um momento depois, ninguém menos que Hermione Granger entrou.

Ela parecia absolutamente deslumbrante com seu cabelo comprido e espesso, preso em um rabo de cavalo alto que lhe dava uma aparência incrivelmente jovem, mas totalmente feminina. Ela estava usando uma legging azul clara, embora Draco não pudesse decidir se eram reais ou pintadas, elas pareciam ser tão justas.

Seus sapatos de salto alto alongavam as pernas maravilhosamente e ela usava uma blusa branca longa e larga que ela usava com um cinto marrom largo - Draco procurou freneticamente sua memória por uma lembrança de Hermione Granger olhando sua moda e alta classe, mas ele desenhou uma camisa completa. em branco.

Ela estava linda naquele vestido lindo no Yule Ball, ou pelo menos Pansy Parkinson insistia repetidamente, mas Draco achou que não era nada comparado à mulher verdadeiramente deslumbrante em que ela se transformou. Ela era magra, tonificada e levemente bronzeada e Draco teve dificuldade em acreditar que ela era mãe de um ser minúsculo. Ela parecia ter saído direto de uma passarela, em vez do quarto do bebê.

Draco ousadamente se atreveu a olhar mais de perto e notou que Hermione Granger não se incomodou em fazer maquiagem. Bem, ela estava usando um batom brilhante, mas fora isso ela tinha ido au naturale e uma pitada de olheiras sob seus olhos revelavam que ela era de fato uma mãe carente de sono e com emprego em período integral.

A lareira tocou novamente e Ron Weasley entrou na sala.

Ele usava um jeans azul liso, calças brancas e uma camiseta com o slogan Pai mais legal do mundo.

Draco propositadamente manteve sua expressão neutra, mas não conseguiu conter o leve arrepio que passou por ele. Ele ficou muito agradecido quando Harry apertou o quadril tranquilizadora.

"Bem, agora que todos estão aqui, espero que todos estejam morrendo de fome. Draco ficou escravo na cozinha a tarde toda para nos cozinhar algo delicioso. - Harry disse.

"Figuras que você o faria escravo na cozinha enquanto você descansa na casa", Ginevra zombou.

_ Claramente, a azaração de Harry não fez nada para amortecer sua personalidade ardente, _ Draco pensou.

"Eu não era escravo", Draco murmurou baixinho.

Ele lançou um olhar gelado para Harry, mas Harry apenas riu.

“Desculpas, sou corrigida, afinal de contas, não se deve ter seus fatos errados quando na presença de um promotor popular. A única pessoa que me escravizou hoje fui eu, completando relatos de casos no meu escritório enquanto meu lindo namorado se divertia na cozinha ”, disse ele.

Draco pensou em desenhar sua varinha e enfeitiçar Harry, valia a pena arriscar a retaliação de três Weasley e uma Hermione Granger. Ele decidiu que não era e, dando a todos o seu melhor sorriso, ele continuou sendo civilizado.

"Se vocês todos seguirem Harry até a sala de jantar? Vou trazer os aperitivos e os aperitivos imediatamente" ele disse, desculpou-se educadamente e saiu da sala de estar.

Uma vez no corredor, Draco respirou fundo, limpou as mãos suadas na calça jeans e foi para a cozinha do porão.

"Você ouviu o homem", ele pegou Harry dizer enquanto conduzia os convidados para a sala de jantar. "É melhor obedecer e honrar seus desejos."

Uma vez na cozinha, Draco abriu a geladeira, pegou uma garrafa meio cheia de vinho branco e convocou um copo, ele se serviu de uma quantidade generosa. Ele engoliu apressadamente e respirou fundo.

Por um momento, sentiu-se tentado a se servir de refil, mas sabendo que precisava levitar uma bandeja com seis tigelas de salada e outra bandeja com seis pratos de cogumelos recheados na sala de jantar, decidiu não confiar em mais vinho para pegá-lo. durante a noite - brega como ele achou que soava, mesmo em sua própria cabeça, ele tinha Harry.

Em vez disso, ele sacou a varinha e convocou uma bandeja grande, colocou-a na bancada ao lado da geladeira e transferiu todas as seis tigelas de salada nela.

Ele levitou cuidadosamente a bandeja de salada e a bandeja com os cogumelos empalhados para pairar na frente dele e mantendo a varinha firme, ele guiou as duas bandejas a flutuar à sua frente na sala de jantar.

Enquanto isso, Harry servira obedientemente a todos um copo de vinho branco e um copo de água e colocando as duas bandejas em cima de um armário próximo, Draco estalou os dedos e instruiu todas as seis tigelas de salada a pousar suavemente em frente de todo mundo. Ele fez o mesmo com os pratos de cogumelos recheados e silenciosamente se sentou entre Harry e Hermione Granger.

"Por favor, coma."

Ele convidou todo mundo a começar a refeição e viu o olhar desdenhoso que Ron Weasley deu à salada.

Por apenas um segundo, Draco sentiu vontade de transfigurar sua salada em uma tigela cheia de lesmas, mas se consolou com a fantasia.

"A salada está deliciosa."

Os elogios de Harry enviaram um arrepio de excitação por ele e Draco se deliciou com o toque tranquilizador quando Harry apertou brevemente sua perna, logo acima do joelho.

"Obrigado", Draco sorriu timidamente.

Sempre que Harry o elogiava, ele fazia coisas engraçadas e instantaneamente o fazia desejar mais. Aquelas doces palavras de aprovação, os olhares quentes, os toques gentis, Draco queria tanto. Ele não resistiu. Obter a aprovação de Harry parecia o seu ponto fraco; foi o que o fez querer se render a Harry e o que o transformou em massa. Ele suspeitava que Harry sabia, não havia como ele não sabia, e o conhecimento de que Harry tinha esse tipo de poder sobre ele fez Draco estremecer com um tipo de antecipação que nunca havia sentido antes.

Para se distrair, ele pegou o garfo e começou a comer.

Ele se sentiu um pouco tonto e precisava tomar algo para absorver o grande copo de vinho que acabara de consumir.

"Harry está certo, essa salada é deliciosa", disse Hermione Granger.

Draco virou a cabeça, encarando-a com total descrença.

"Err, obrigado", ele murmurou.

Ele foi incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para impedir o rubor que apareceu em seu rosto e coloriu suas bochechas.

"Harry mencionou que você cozinha", disse ela em tom de conversa.

Draco não pôde deixar de se perguntar se ela estava colocando uma frente corajosa pelo bem de Harry ou se ela estava realmente tentando ser educada. Ele imediatamente se repreendeu por desconfiar. Desde sua chegada a Grimmauld Place, Hermione Granger não era nada além de educada e, se tentava, Draco estava determinado a fazer o mesmo.

"Alívio do estresse", ele deu de ombros.

“Eu peguei enquanto trabalhava como defensor público. Precisava de algo para me distrair da falta de apoio que você recebe em praticamente todos os lugares, quando você mal recebe nada enquanto tenta ao máximo tentar manter alguém fora de Azkaban. ”

"Esse trabalho é uma dor real nas costas", Hermione assentiu.

Depois de uma breve pausa e um sorriso, ela acrescentou algo que fez Draco querer recuar horrorizado.

"Devemos trocar receitas em algum momento."

Pela vida dele, ele não conseguia descobrir se ela estava sendo genuína ou se suas palavras eram o código para "vamos ter uma conversa séria sobre o fato de que você está transando com-meu-melhor amigo".

"Você tem certeza de que seu marido estaria bem em me encontrar sentada na sua cozinha quando ele voltar para casa do trabalho?"

Ta pergunta saiu antes que Draco tivesse chance de impedir.

"Sabe, eu não me importo se ele vai concordar com isso, ele só terá que encontrar uma maneira de lidar com isso", Granger sorriu.

Draco assistiu Ron colocar uma grande garfada de salada em sua boca em resposta e tomou a decisão espontânea de que ele gostava muito dessa versão de Hermione Granger. Ele a desprezava na escola, em grande parte porque seu pai havia forçado crenças desatualizadas e ridículas, mas também porque ela era inteligente, inteligente e se destacava em todas as disciplinas - aparentemente sem tentar. Ele tinha certeza de que ela estava na fila para o cargo de Ministra da Magia em algum momento.

"Por que vocês não pulam o compartilhamento de receitas e apenas vão às compras para poder fofocar sobre mim?"

Harry entrou na conversa e todos na mesa, exceto Ron, riram.

"Não faria mais sentido eu fazer compras com Ginevra?" Draco brincou.

"Me chame de Ginny," Ginevra - Ginny corrigiu com um sorriso torto.

“Apenas minha mãe me chama de Ginevra. Eu tenho tentado convencê-la a parar, mas minha mãe não é o tipo de mulher que aceita ordens de ninguém."

"Lembrando que Harry também gosta de me chamar de Ginevra. Por alguma razão ridícula, ele acha que isso me fará ouvir qualquer coisa que ele tenha a dizer. Sua salada e esses cogumelos são realmente bons por sinal."

"Eu aposto isso", Charlie assentiu. “Meu Liam é bem apto na cozinha, mas você tem algo especial, Draco. Tem gosto de casa, de amor."

Draco olhou para a salada para esconder o rubor. Sem saber o que dizer, agradeceu a todos e comeu um de seus cogumelos empalhados.

Todo mundo, exceto Ronald Weasley, é claro, estava sendo legal, realmente legal, e Draco não sabia muito bem o que fazer com isso ou como lidar com isso.

Ele se perguntou o que Harry havia dito a seus amigos sobre ele.

Talvez ele tenha ameaçado enfeitiçá-los, Draco refletiu e se repreendeu por ser estúpido.

Ele lavou o cogumelo empalhado com um grande gole de água e, largando a mão esquerda debaixo da mesa, ele hesitantemente o colocou na coxa de Harry.

Um momento depois, Harry cobriu-o com a própria mão e apertou-o gentilmente, fornecendo tranquilidade e apoio.

"Eles realmente querem conhecê-lo e acho que já gostam de você."

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou um pouco mais de elogios diretamente em seu ouvido. Draco podia sentir seu sorriso atrevido e, embora ele não pudesse ver seu rosto, ele tinha certeza de que Harry havia piscado para ele.

Sem saber o que responder a isso, Draco silenciosamente terminou sua salada, mas não conseguia se conter de vez em quando lançando um olhar de soslaio para Harry.

Eles continuaram de mãos dadas debaixo da mesa até Ginny fazer uma piada sobre eles agindo como adolescentes amando.

"Você está apenas com ciúmes."

Draco murmurou baixinho, mas sorriu.

Ginny riu com vontade.

“Não, Drake, você pode manter o diretor Potter lá sozinho. Ouvi dizer que ele tem uma queda por loiros ultimamente, e hoje em dia não estou muito interessada em vassouras - pelo menos não aquelas em que vocês dois estão interessados se você entender minha opinião. ”

Draco estremeceu com a maneira como Ginny havia acabado de massacrar seu nome, mas decidiu deixá-la se safar.

_ Por enquanto, de qualquer maneira. _

Embora, ele imaginasse que não a corrigisse agora, significava que ela usaria para sempre aquela versão maldita de seu nome.

Draco decidiu que ainda não se importava o suficiente para corrigi-la.

"Eu entendo você", disse ele.

Seu sorriso rapidamente se transformou em um sorriso quando Ron engasgou com um dado de pepino e Hermione teve que dar um tapinha nas costas dele repetidamente.

"Eu realmente espero que as Holyhead Harpies percam o próximo jogo."

Harry rosnou para ela e Ginny fingiu estar horrorizada.

"Harry, por que você diria uma coisa tão terrível?"

Ela exclamou, entregando a linha com uma expressão perfeitamente carnuda que era totalmente falsa.

"Porque você tem a boca solta, Ginevra."

Harry olhou furioso e decidiu de alguma forma difundir a situação, mesmo que não houvesse realmente nada para difundir, Draco levantou-se e anunciou que traria o prato principal em breve.

Ao sair da sala, ouviu Ginny dizer a Harry que, enquanto ela fosse uma artilheira, as Harpias Holyhead não perderiam um único jogo.

"É sempre o mesmo com os artilheiros, sem respeito pelo apanhador".

A resposta de Harry foi rápida e Draco pensou ter ouvido Hermione gemer. Um breve momento depois, Ron entrou na conversa para informar a todos que nenhum time valia a pena sem um goleiro decente.

"Vocês são todos idiotas, uma equipe de quadribol sem um grande capitão no comando é apenas um bando de bruxos e bruxas em vassouras."

Charlie silenciou todos eles e com um sorriso, Draco entrou na cozinha.

_ Logicamente, Charlie tem razão, mas eu fico do lado de Harry _ , ele pensou com um sorriso enquanto levitava a assadeira grande de frango assado com alecrim e batatas do forno e a colocou na bancada de madeira. Draco lançou Diffindo várias vezes para fatiar o frango e pegou uma tábua de madeira, ele levitou a bandeja improvisada à sua frente e voltou para a de sala de jantar.

Aparentemente, Harry e seus amigos ainda não haviam tomado uma decisão unânime sobre qual jogador de quadribol era o ativo mais importante da equipe.

Draco estava contente em ouvir, mas ficou fora do debate. Ele silenciosamente recolheu todas as saladas e pratos de aperitivo e, quando estava prestes a começar a servir o prato principal, encontrou Harry ao seu lado, impedindo-o de fazê-lo. Seu braço encontrou o caminho em volta da cintura de Draco e ele apertou suavemente, depois se inclinou para beijá-lo. Foi apenas um beijo nas bochechas, mas foi o suficiente para atrapalhar Draco.

"Sente-se, meu amor, eu farei isso", disse ele.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa para ele.

Harry sorriu e deu-lhe um leve empurrão na direção de seu assento, claramente a decisão sobre quem serviria o prato principal não estava em debate.

“Aww, seus idiotas apaixonados! Apenas casa logo por favor?"

Ginny brincou com os dois e quando ele se sentou, Draco ficou vermelho.

Harry rosnou, embora a expressão divertida em seus olhos deixasse Draco acreditar que ele não estava nem um pouco envergonhado com a piada de Ginny.

"Charlie, faça-me um favor e contenha sua irmãzinha antes que eu a pendure de cabeça para baixo na minha masmorra!"

Charlie rugiu de rir.

"Não se pode fazer, não há algemas neste mundo que possam segurar minha irmã."

_ Masmorra? _ Draco pensou com uma leve carranca.

Harry tinha uma masmorra?

No porão?

Foi por isso que Harry insistiu em pegar o vinho para o jantar de hoje à noite?

Prometendo perguntar a Harry mais tarde e se sentindo um pouco desconfortável, Draco se ocupou em beber um pouco mais de vinho - ele realmente não queria imaginar como seria a masmorra de Harry. Ele permitiu que Hermione o envolvesse em uma conversa e ficou agradecido pela distração.

Depois que Harry terminou de servir o prato principal, a conversa em volta da mesa diminuiu um pouco enquanto todos se ocupavam em comer.

Draco recebeu alguns elogios por sua comida e os elogios fizeram suas bochechas ficarem rosadas, embora nesta fase ele não tivesse mais certeza se eram apenas os elogios ou o vinho que ele bebia sempre que não sabia o que contribuir para o conversação.

Ele se sentiu agradavelmente embriagado, mas não conseguiu identificar se isso era porque os amigos de Harry o recebiam de braços abertos e ativamente lhe davam uma chance, ou se ele estava apenas ficando bêbado.

Ele tentou se controlar bebendo água, mas quando o sentimento se recusou a diminuir, gradualmente relaxou e compartilhou algumas histórias de seus casos anteriores, quando Charlie perguntou sobre seu trabalho como promotor do Wizengamot.

No final do prato principal, Harry levantou-se para fazer um brinde e, quando ele puxou Draco, pôs um braço em volta do ombro e o abraçou com força, um grande nódulo tornou sua presença conhecida na garganta de Draco e quando seus olhos marejaram com lágrimas não derramadas, ele rapidamente pediu licença para a cozinha, onde se preparou na bancada e inspirou profundamente.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry apareceu e o abraçou por trás.

"Tudo certo?" ele perguntou.

Fechando os olhos, Draco inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado e exalou audivelmente quando Harry deu primeiro um beijo gentil no pescoço exposto e depois deixou uma trilha inteira sobre eles para trás.

"Sim", Draco sussurrou.

"Eu apenas pensei que haveria mais animosidade, você sabe."

"Eu não disse a eles que estamos namorando, sabia? Eu disse a eles que te amo " disse Harry.

Ele pressionou mais um beijo em seu pescoço. Draco havia perdido a conta de quantos beijos Harry havia lhe dado, mas ele nunca quis que ele parasse. O abraço de Harry e seus beijos suaves pareciam incrivelmente certos e ele se sentia perfeitamente seguro.

Draco suspirou contentemente e quando Harry o apertou, outra onda de segurança tomou conta dele.

"Você pode fazer o que faz com meus pulsos?"

Draco perguntou timidamente.

Harry riu em seu pescoço e o som e as vibrações suaves o fizeram estremecer.

Um momento depois, Harry passou a mão em volta do pulso esquerdo e circulou o polegar sobre o pulso. Sua mão esquerda permaneceu firmemente presa à cintura de Draco, algo pelo qual Draco estava mais agradecido.

"Eu peguei você, meu pequeno príncipe", Harry sussurrou.

Draco estremeceu. Ele não se atreveu a pensar em nada, mas deixou sua mente ficar agradavelmente em branco.

"Eu cuidarei de você, sempre, sem perguntas."

Draco sentiu-se relaxar gradualmente enquanto as palavras gentis de Harry passavam por ele e o polegar no pulso diminuiu parte da tensão que sentia.

Harry arrastou vários beijos pelo pescoço, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha e o chupou na boca.

"Eu cuidarei de você adequadamente mais tarde quando estivermos sozinhos e quando formos apenas nós, sem absolutamente nenhuma interrupção. Prometo que vou fazer você se sentir tão bem. "

A promessa murmurada fez Draco tremer de antecipação.

Alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram, então uma batida na porta da cozinha interrompeu o pequeno momento e Draco sentiu Harry se afastar de má vontade e se virar.

Draco respirou fundo, e fez o mesmo, ele parecia bastante surpreso ao encontrar Ron parado na porta, as mãos desajeitadamente enfiadas nos bolsos da calça jeans.

Parecia que ele realmente não queria estar aqui e depois de um momento de silêncio constrangedor, ele limpou a garganta, arrastou-se de um pé para o outro e falou.

"Harry, eu poderia ter um momento a sós com Malfoy?"

Virando-se para olhá-lo, Harry levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa para ele.

Draco inclinou a cabeça em aprovação silenciosa e beijando sua bochecha, Harry saiu da cozinha.

Quando ele passou por Ron, ele deu um tapinha no ombro dele e lembrou que "é Draco, Ronald", depois foi se juntar a Hermione, Ginny e Charlie na sala de jantar.

"Err", disse Ron.

Ele parecia desconfortável, envergonhado e dando um suspiro, Draco se afastou do balcão da cozinha.

"Eu acabei de chegar para pegar a sobremesa", justificou ele fugindo da sala de jantar, embora não tivesse idéia do porquê de ter acabado de fazer isso. Não era como se ele devesse uma explicação a Ron.

Ainda assim, agora que ele disse isso, ele foi automaticamente para a despensa e abriu a porta, ele sacou a varinha e murmurou o encantamento do feitiço de levitação.

Um momento depois, uma bandeja com seis copos de posset flutuou e pousou ordenadamente na bancada.

"Olha ..." Ron começou de novo, depois parou.

Draco virou-se para ouvi-lo pigarrear.

Ele se sentiu tão constrangido quanto Rony agiu, mas foi marginalmente melhor em esconder suas próprias emoções, enquanto o ruivo claramente as usava na manga. Decidindo pular sobre sua própria sombra, ele respirou fundo e se preparou para falar.

"Sinto muito por esse ataque verbal no escritório de Harry outro dia."

Draco esperava fervorosamente que ele parecesse sincero. Ele era sincero, ele realmente não pretendia atacar Ron assim.

"Da mesma forma", Ron assentiu.

"Olha, Malfoy, eu não tenho nenhum problema com você, como tal, quero dizer que acho que nunca seremos melhores amigos, mas vamos tentar ser civilizados, ok? Harry obviamente está completamente apaixonado por você e eu nunca o vi tão feliz antes, ele merece. É um pouco demais que é você quem está fazendo ele tão feliz, mas eu vou superar isso, eu sei que vou. ”

"Eu não estou mexendo com ele, se é disso que você está preocupada, eu realmente o amo", disse Draco.

Ele se sentiu completamente fora de sua profundidade.

Suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele as moveu pelas costas para abraçá-las com tanta força que ele mal conseguia parar de fazer uma careta.

"Eu não estou preocupado. Harry é meu melhor amigo, e eu - eu não sou - eu não sou muito bom com a mudança. Você pode perguntar, pergunte a Harry, se quiser, ele lhe contará tudo."

"Te bateu forte quando ele acabou de sair e saiu do país depois de tudo, hein?"

Draco cutucou gentilmente. Quando Ron assentiu, ele conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco. Para sua surpresa, Ron sorriu em troca e, em seguida, fez algo que deixou Draco sem palavras por vários minutos.

Ele entrou completamente na cozinha, tirou a mão do bolso da calça e ofereceu a ele.

"Trégua?"

Draco olhou para a mão oferecida por Ron por alguns segundos enquanto sua mente repetia traiçoeiramente aquele momento no trem em que ele ofereceu a mão a Harry, ofereceu sua amizade e Harry o recusou.

Resolutamente, soltando as mãos, Draco estendeu a mão e apertou a mão de Ron.

"Trégua", ele disse.

Ele ficou bastante surpreso que sua voz soasse firme e firme em vez de rouca e trêmula.

"Você quer ajuda para levitar a sobremesa para a sala de jantar?" Ron perguntou.

"Se você não se importa", Draco deu de ombros.

"Eu não."

"Bem, nesse caso, e se sua mão for mais firme que a minha, fique à vontade."

Draco sorriu e esperou que Ron levitasse a bandeja de sobremesa antes de segui-lo lentamente pelas escadas, pelo corredor e até a sala de jantar.

Eles serviram a sobremesa juntos e Draco corou furiosamente quando Hermione deu o polegar para cima e Harry anunciou em voz alta e descaradamente que ele estava apaixonado por ele.


	30. O que você quer

Às nove da noite encontraram Draco, tendo usado magia para limpar a enorme pilha de louça suja na cozinha, sentado de pernas cruzadas no centro da cama de Harry, esperando que ele saísse do banheiro.

Ele tentara ler um pouco, mas o livro que não conseguira largar na noite anterior agora estava aberto e abandonado na cama. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu se concentrar nisso, embora não parecesse haver uma razão óbvia para sua incapacidade de se concentrar ou se havia uma razão que não lhe era totalmente aparente.

Draco juntou as mãos e girou a cabeça, ele olhou para as almofadas confortáveis atrás dele. Ansiava por deitar-se, esticar os membros e fechar os olhos, mas estava nervoso e tenso.

O jantar desta noite com os amigos de Harry o tirou dele e tudo ainda parecia um pouco surreal, para dizer o mínimo, mas também o deixou tonto.

A disposição de Harry de apresentá-lo a seus amigos e o fato de os amigos de Harry, dado o passado e a história entre eles, estarem preparados para aceitá-lo significava o mundo para ele.

Ainda assim, ele se sentia mental e fisicamente exausto - não necessariamente de uma maneira ruim, mas ele queria algo para tirar as coisas da cabeça.

Infelizmente, até agora, nada do que ele tentou funcionou. Por outro lado, ele não fez tanto esforço. Ele ainda estava tentando digerir o tratado de paz que Ron havia oferecido.

Draco não tinha idéia se Rony tinha procurado por sua própria vontade ou se Hermione o havia pressionado a fazê-lo, mas pensar sobre isso e tentar resolver tudo isso lhe causou uma dor de cabeça épica e, simplesmente, ele parou. pensando completamente. Ele deixou sua mente vagar, mas não permitiu que ela se baseiasse em um pensamento ou idéia, ou pelo menos tentou não permitir que ela se estabilizasse, mas não teve todo o sucesso em seu empreendimento.

A promessa anterior de Harry de cuidar dele e fazê-lo se sentir bem repentinamente ecoou em sua mente e tornou a calma ainda mais impossível.

Sexo alucinante, arrepiante, febril e sem adulteração com Harry definitivamente tinha a capacidade de se lembrar de absolutamente tudo e reduzi-lo a uma massa flexível de gelatina, mas, nesse estágio, ele conhecia Harry bem o suficiente para sempre esperar o inesperado .

Os pensamentos deliciosamente desprezíveis de Draco resultaram em seu pênis mostrando sinais de interesse definido e ele resolutamente abandonou uma fantasia bastante excêntrica sobre Harry o prendendo na cama e tendo seu jeito com ele.

Ele tentou se concentrar em um monte de decretos e políticas que eram tão absurdas que eles regularmente transformavam seu trabalho em um pesadelo, mas sua mente continuava perdida.

Teimosamente se afastou e agora pensamentos sobre o comentário de Harry sobre pendurar Ginny de cabeça para baixo em sua masmorra continuavam preenchendo sua mente.

Esse pensamento se recusou a deixá-lo em paz e, mais cedo, quando ele estava na metade da limpeza da louça, ele se viu subitamente incapaz de se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. Ele chegou até a despensa, caminhou até a porta que dava para o porão, até colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas algo o impediu e ele voltou para terminar a louça, apressadamente subiu as escadas para esperar Harry sair do chuveiro.

Respirando fundo, Draco tentou soltar os dedos e torceu-os na colcha de verão que cobria a cama de Harry. Ele olhou fixamente para o livro aberto à sua frente e tentou imaginar como seria a masmorra de Harry. Curiosamente, ele não conseguia parar de imaginar algemas e correntes de ferro. Ele tinha um sentimento distinto de que estava sendo totalmente ridículo, mas não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos.

Quando a cama de repente mergulhou, Draco uivou e quase pulou meia milha fora de sua pele.

"Qual é o problema?"

Harry parecia totalmente preocupado.

Draco suspirou e se arrependeu de sua reação exagerada.

Ele não tinha a intenção de preocupar Harry.

Concentrando-se, ele olhou para Harry e instantaneamente sentiu sua boca secar quando todos os pensamentos coerentes que ele já teve em sua vida inteira o escaparam.

_ Porra _ , ele pensou.

Harry parecia absolutamente fodível.

Enquanto Harry se secou, seu cabelo ainda estava úmido. Mesmo naquele estado, conseguiu parecer verdadeiramente rebelde e selvagem.

Em vez de se vestir adequadamente, Harry vestiu um jeans azul claro rasgado que pendia baixo dos quadris - ele parecia positivamente comestível. Draco gostava de jeans, mas até agora ele nunca teve um fetishe por eles. Ver Harry naquele mesmo par mudou instantaneamente tudo isso, possivelmente para sempre.

Para piorar a situação, o peito de Harry estava nu e os dedos de Draco coçavam, eles realmente coçavam; tanto que ele mal conseguia se controlar.

Ele queria passar os dedos sobre a pele quente de Harry.

Ele queria sentir cada ondulação de músculo e rastrear todas as imperfeições.

Ele queria sentir os batimentos cardíacos de Harry e beijar cada centímetro dele.

Ele queria tanto adorar aquele corpo.

Nesse momento, Draco não conseguiu encontrar uma única coisa que ele quisesse tanto quanto agradar Harry.

Ele não tinha ideia se Harry de alguma forma leu sua mente ou se ele inadvertidamente expressou seu desejo, mas quando Harry colocou a mão em cima da sua, Draco imediatamente parou de torcer os dedos na colcha e permitiu que Harry guiasse a mão ao peito.

Draco espalhou os dedos sobre o peito de Harry e pressionou a palma da mão contra a pele quente, saboreando o fato de que ele era capaz de sentir a batida constante do coração de Harry.

Ele soltou um pequeno suspiro de apreciação e quando Harry se arrastou para a cama e gentilmente o colocou de costas, Draco caiu de bom grado. Ele abriu as pernas sem esforço e deixou Harry deslizar no meio.

A mão de Harry viajou pela parte externa da coxa, apertou o quadril, deslizou por baixo da camisa e se acomodou na cintura.

Draco estava prestes a envolver os dois braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, mas ele balançou a cabeça suavemente.

"Acima da sua cabeça", Harry sussurrou o comando.

Draco nem sequer hesitou.

Ele obedientemente moveu os braços para descansar acima da cabeça e sentiu a respiração acelerar enquanto olhava para Harry. Ele abriu a boca, queria dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry balançou a cabeça novamente e quando ele embaralhou e pressionou a boca contra uma pequena mancha de pele exposta logo acima do botão de seu jeans, Draco não pôde deixar de choramingar.

Harry não se incomodou em tirar a camisa, mas a empurrou e arrastou pequenos beijos por todo o estômago e no peito. Suas mãos deslizaram pelos lados de Draco, pelas axilas, pela parte interna dos braços e pelos antebraços.

Draco estremeceu, não porque estivesse com frio, mas porque estava empolgado.

As mãos de Harry deslizaram nas dele e ele sem esforço entrelaçou os dedos.

Como se estivesse no piloto automático, Draco apertou e Harry sorriu suavemente, em seguida, capturou seus lábios em um beijo ferozmente apaixonado.

Quando a língua de Harry exigiu acesso à boca, Draco deu-o com entusiasmo e vontade e quando a virilha de Harry pressionou a sua, prendendo-o ainda mais no colchão, Draco gemeu no beijo e tentou arquear as costas.

Uma onda de emoções, nenhuma das quais ele conseguiu identificar adequadamente, tomou conta dele e ele se perdeu na emoção de tudo.

Um momento depois, Harry se afastou e Draco instantaneamente se sentiu nu e incrivelmente vulnerável. De alguma forma, parecia que Harry o tinha despido e exposto sua alma sem tirar a roupa.

"O que você precisa, meu pequeno príncipe? Como posso fazer você se sentir melhor?"

Harry falou de repente, sua voz suave e gentil.

Demorou um momento antes que as palavras cortassem a névoa em sua mente. Draco engoliu em seco e abriu os olhos, olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes vibrantes de Harry.

_ Verde demais, verde demais, _ ele pensou e piscou algumas vezes, sem sucesso tentando se concentrar pelo menos um pouco.

Estranhamente, parecia que Harry poderia segurá-lo com apenas um olhar - sem restrições necessárias. O desejo de se mover era a última coisa que estava atualmente na mente de Draco e ele nem tinha certeza se seus membros ainda funcionavam corretamente.

"Você realmente tem uma masmorra?"

Ele deixou escapar as palavras para sua pergunta, que o atormentava desde que Harry fez aquele comentário maldito, sem sequer pensar nisso.

Harry olhou para Draco, suprimiu o desejo de franzir a testa e levou um momento para digerir a pergunta inesperada.

Ele estava preparado para absolutamente tudo, até Draco pedindo para passar a noite sozinho em seu apartamento em Notting Hill, mas ele definitivamente não estava preparado para isso.

Por que Draco estava perguntando se ele tinha uma masmorra?

Ginny ou Charlie haviam dito algo de forma injusta quando ele não estava ouvindo?

Draco estava surtando com alguma coisa ou outra novamente?

Soltando um suspiro, ele não sabia que estava segurando; Harry se afastou e recostou-se nas ancas.

Ele puxou Draco para uma posição sentada, mas se absteve de soltar as mãos.

"Por que você pergunta?"

Harry deliberadamente manteve a voz baixa, suave e gentil. Ele observou Draco muito de perto e com muito cuidado.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e as bochechas coraram. Ele parecia completamente envergonhado e rapidamente desviou os olhos.

Harry soltou a mão de Draco e, colocando dois dedos embaixo do queixo, persuadiu-o a olhar para cima e encontrar seu olho.

"Diga-me", ele insistiu.

Draco engoliu em seco e permaneceu em silêncio por mais um minuto ou dois, depois finalmente falou.

"No jantar - você disse que iria pendurar Ginny de cabeça para baixo em sua masmorra se ela não se comportasse", Draco sussurrou.

Harry o sentiu tentar virar a cabeça novamente, mas ele não deixou.

Em vez disso, ele sorriu e se inclinou, pressionando os lábios nos de Draco.

Foi um beijo casto, mas foi o suficiente para aliviar um pouco a mente de Draco, disso ele tinha certeza.

"Foi uma piada", disse ele sinceramente.

“Eu não tenho uma masmorra. Eu costumo usar a adega para guardar vinho e outras coisas que não quero encher o lugar. Você pode conferir por si mesmo se estiver curioso. Posso garantir que não há nada estranho lá em baixo. Sem ganchos ou correntes e definitivamente sem manilhas.

Harry fez uma pausa.

Ele estava um pouco inseguro de como ser honesto com Draco. Ele ainda não havia dito a Draco sobre sua sala de jogos no andar de cima, mas a situação era delicada e ele sentiu que reter essa informação agora levaria a mais problemas no futuro. Depois de um momento de hesitação, ele escolheu honestidade completa.

"No entanto, tenho uma sala de brinquedos", disse ele.

A testa de Draco enrugou quando ele franziu a testa e Harry apertou sua mão suavemente. Ele estava certo de qual seria a próxima pergunta de Draco, mas ele sabia que estava lutando para perguntar o que uma parte dele claramente queria. Ele deu a Draco mais alguns momentos para discutir consigo mesmo, depois entrou para acalmar sua mente.

"Draco, você gostaria de ver?"

Ele ainda estava convencido de que Draco não estava pronto para entrar em uma sala de brinquedos BDSM totalmente mobiliada, o que poderia parecer imponente na melhor das hipóteses, e especialmente após um dia mentalmente exaustivo, mas ele também era sensato o suficiente para deixar a decisão por conta de Draco.

Havia, e Harry estava dolorosamente ciente disso, sempre a possibilidade de que ver a sala pudesse mandar Draco correndo para as colinas, mas ele decidiu atravessar a ponte quando eles chegaram a ela.

"Eu posso?"

A timidez repentina e um tanto incomum de Draco era carinhosa e Harry apertou sua mão com mais conforto. Ele sorriu suavemente, tranquilizadoramente.

"Claro."

"Esta noite?"

“Se você quiser, sim. O quarto está lá em cima."

Com isso, Harry soltou a mão de Draco e estendeu a mão, ele convocou uma chave dourada brilhante de dentro da gaveta superior de sua mesa de cabeceira.

Ele voou na palma da mão estendida e, alcançando a mão de Draco, ele gentilmente a colocou na palma da mão e cruzou os dedos ao redor.

Draco engoliu em seco e Harry percebeu que, apesar de agora ter a chave do quarto, era improvável que ele desse o primeiro passo. Ele lhe deu vários minutos para se preparar mentalmente e estava prestes a tomar uma iniciativa quando Draco o surpreendeu com um pedido inesperado.

Ele apenas sussurrou as palavras, mas para Harry, parecia que ele as tinha dito alto e claro.

"Me leve, senhor?"

Harry sorriu e assentiu. Ele saiu da cama sem palavras e levantou-se, pegou a mão vazia de Draco e a puxou gentilmente.

"Siga-me, meu pequeno príncipe."

Draco saiu da cama e, ao fazê-lo, enrolou os dedos com força na mão de Harry, tornando evidente que precisava do apoio. Harry o levou para fora do quarto, pelo corredor e subiu as escadas para o quarto andar.

No patamar, eles viraram à esquerda e Harry parou em frente a uma porta de madeira preta de aparência discreta. Ele puxou Draco para seus braços, segurou seu rosto com uma mão e o beijou com ternura.

“Antes de abrir a porta e entrar, quero que se lembre de uma coisa, uma coisa extremamente importante. Você não tem absolutamente nenhuma obrigação de fazer qualquer coisa dentro dessa sala. Você também pode tocar o que quiser, abrir qualquer armário ou cômoda que desperte sua curiosidade. Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa e, a qualquer momento, achar que estar dentro da sala é demais, quero que você me diga e sairemos imediatamente. Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

Draco assentiu e, embora Harry quisesse fazê-lo dizer as palavras, ele decidiu deixar passar. Eles não estavam prestes a ter uma cena e a confirmação não verbal de Draco foi boa o suficiente para ele. Então, ao invés de pressionar Draco por mais, ele apontou para a porta e silenciosamente observou Draco sem sucesso mexer com a chave.

Sua mão tremia um pouco e, firmando-a com a sua, Harry o ajudou a abrir a porta e girar a maçaneta. Draco empurrou a porta e, ao fazê-lo, Harry murmurou o encantamento do feitiço que acendeu as luzes dentro da sala. Draco deu um passo hesitante dentro da sala e, ao ouvir seu primeiro comentário, Harry teve que reprimir uma risada.

"É claro, é vermelho da Grifinória, deveria esperar isso."

Harry permaneceu na porta e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, ele casualmente se encostou no batente da porta de madeira e observou Draco timidamente entrar na sala.

Ele passou constantemente pela St Andrew's Cross de madeira preta com seu estofamento de couro vermelho e a poltrona acolchoada de aparência aconchegante que ficava perto, depois parou na frente do balanço sexual de couro e franziu o cenho. Ele estendeu a mão como se quisesse tocar as tiras de couro, mas retirou a mão no último momento e empurrou-a no bolso da calça jeans.

Draco, sem palavras, passou pelo banco de escravidão, pelo banco de palmas de madeira e por um cavalo BDSM de madeira de formato clássico com estofamento de couro preto de alta classe.

A cadeira sexual de couro cinza favorita de Harry obviamente atraiu Draco por um momento e Harry se perguntou se era a cor que fez Draco parar ou se ele gostava do formato dela. Era a única peça de mobiliário que não era preta nem vermelha.

A recém-adquirida cadeira Scorpion de Harry despertou adequadamente a curiosidade de Draco ainda mais e depois de caminhar até ela, ele ficou na frente dela e a admirou por vários minutos. Harry não podia para de pensar que Draco podia desfrutar de uma sessão nele. Era acolchoado em couro, extremamente confortável e equipado com suportes especiais para restringir as pernas de um submarino, mantendo-as afastadas para facilitar o acesso e, ao mesmo tempo, garantir um certo senso de vulnerabilidade. A cadeira também tinha muitos ganchos de metal nos lugares certos para prender restrições ou cordas.

Depois de apreciar a cadeira Scorpion, a parede acolchoada foi a primeira peça de mobiliário que Draco tocou. Ele timidamente estendeu os dedos sobre o couro, depois o acariciou com alguma incerteza.

Atraído por um dos ganchos que revestiam a moldura de madeira, Draco entortou o dedo em torno dela, permaneceu por um momento e depois soltou resolutamente. Seu olhar se elevou e ele descobriu a talha, a barra espaçadora e os punhos que permitiam a suspensão.

Um tremor visível passou por ele e ele deu um passo para trás como se quisesse trazer uma distância saudável entre ele e o dispositivo de suspensão. Ele atravessou a sala lentamente e se dirigiu para a cama de dossel BDSM. Lá, ele seguiu o comprimento dos lençóis de cetim vermelhos caros e Harry pegou o meio sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto.

_ Você gosta disso, não é, meu principezinho _ , ele pensou e imediatamente se viu tendo que lutar contra o forte desejo de entrar no quarto, empurrar Draco para a cama, desaparecer suas roupas e prender os braços na cabeceira da cama especialmente projetada.

Draco permaneceu na cama por vários minutos e alternou entre passar os dedos sobre a madeira preta requintada, que era firme ao toque, e os lençóis macios de cetim.

Enquanto ele fazia isso, Harry o imaginou nu, preso a um dos quatro pôsteres e fantasiou em forçar Draco a uma posição um pouco embaraçosa, fazendo-o assistir no espelho enquanto Harry o fodia com força e sem piedade.

Ele mordeu o lábio para abafar um gemido, depois se arrastou para uma posição mais confortável.

Simplesmente assistir enquanto Draco andava pela sua sala de jogos, seu santuário, foi uma grande mudança e Harry precisou de toda auto-contenção para não atacar Draco, que se afastou e agora estava em frente a uma parede forrada com uma extensa seleção chicotes, colheitas, açoites, remos e vários outros brinquedos de impacto.

Harry tinha mais brinquedos do que aqueles que estavam em exibição, mas os manteve guardados dentro do grande armário de madeira preto embaixo da tela.

Ele assistiu atentamente enquanto Draco alcançava um chicote bastante padrão e segurava o cabo com força. Ele deixou os dedos deslizarem pelo eixo flexível, depois o sacudiu pelo ar e pulou um pouco quando a trança no final inesperadamente se conectou ao armário de madeira e o som ecoou pela sala.

_ Nada mal para uma primeira tentativa de manejar um chicote meu doce _ , Harry meditou com um sorriso.

Ele empurrou o batente da porta e lentamente entrou na sala, mas em vez de se aproximar de Draco diretamente, ele foi até o sofá de couro vermelho e sentou-se, mantendo os braços e as pernas sem cruzar em uma pose acolhedora e nem um pouco dominante.

Se Draco o notara entrando no quarto, ele não mostrou.

Por um momento, Harry pensou que Draco poderia começar a puxar gavetas e abrir armários para verificar seu conteúdo, mas ele não fez isso.

Em vez disso, ele devolveu a safra de couro ao gancho legítimo e examinou a sala inteira.

Então, ele se aproximou lentamente de Harry e parou na frente dele.

Ele parecia inseguro sobre o que fazer agora e apertando e soltando as mãos enquanto olhava para o chão.

"Olhe para mim, meu amor", Harry disse suavemente.

Após um momento de hesitação nervosa, Draco atendeu ao seu pedido e lentamente levantou a cabeça.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou.

Quando Draco deu um breve aceno hesitante, e sorriu.

Por enquanto, tudo bem. Draco não correu para as colinas; ele não entrou em pânico e estava demonstrando um interesse definido nos móveis da sala e em alguns dos brinquedos. Harry certamente estava orgulhoso dele, mas ele também estava ciente de que todas as novas impressões eram provavelmente impressionantes para Draco.

"Além da cor, não é tão ruim", Draco disse antes que Harry tivesse a chance de elogiá-lo por sua coragem de explorar sua sala de jogos.

Harry riu.

"Não é vermelho porque fui selecionado para a Grifinória, sabia? Venha, sente-se ao meu lado, eu vou lhe mostrar uma coisa."

Ele convidou Draco para se juntar a ele no sofá de couro e, quando o fez, Harry o abraçou e o abraçou.

"Veja isso", ele sussurrou no ouvido de Draco.

Ele murmurou um encantamento e lançou um feitiço sem varinha. As luzes da sala diminuíram lentamente e um suave brilho dourado se espalhou pela sala. A madeira escura e o couro preto absorviam a maior parte da luz, mas o couro vermelho e os lençóis de cetim vermelho refletiam-na lindamente, criando um ambiente que era ao mesmo tempo calmante e intensamente erótico.

Harry estalou os dedos e a chave da porta, que ainda estava presa dentro do buraco da fechadura, voou para sua mão. Ao mesmo tempo, a porta se fechou com um clique suave e a fechadura girou.

Draco estremeceu em seus braços e apertou seu abraço nele, Harry pegou sua mão, colocou a chave na palma da mão e enrolou os dedos em volta dela, como ele havia feito anteriormente no quarto.

“Esta é sua palavra de segurança. No momento em que você soltar, a porta se abrirá e as luzes acenderão novamente" ele murmurou e deu um beijo suave e tranquilizador no pescoço de Draco.

"Você - você - você quer - brincar?"

Draco gaguejou seu caminho através da pergunta.

Harry sentiu outro tremor surgir através dele. Ele ouviu a apreensão em sua voz.

“Meu principezinho, sinto que esta sala te assusta um pouco. Eu não quero que você fique com medo, então, Draco, me diga que você confia em mim?" Harry perguntou suavemente.

Mentalmente, ele se preparou para tudo, até Draco soltando a chave para mostrar que ele queria sair da sala.

Em vez disso, Draco assentiu.

"Diga-me, use suas palavras, meu amor", insistiu Harry.

Ele moveu uma das pernas para o sofá. A mudança de posição significava que Draco podia sentar-se confortavelmente entre as pernas abertas e recostar-se no peito.

Draco respirou fundo.

"Y-sim, eu confio em você, Harry."

"Hm, bom, então feche os olhos."

Harry instruiu e, ao fazê-lo, colocou a mão sobre os olhos de Draco, deliberadamente tirando a visão. Ele sentiu os cílios de Draco vibrarem contra a palma da mão e o sentiu tenso.

"Relaxe, meu amor, nada que você não queira que aconteça, você sabe disso. Mantenha esse pensamento, você está absolutamente no controle da situação ”, ele assegurou.

Draco relaxou um pouco em seus braços e Harry lançou um feitiço sem varinha, sem palavras.

Música assustadoramente bela - um violino acompanhado pelos sons suaves de um piano e uma harpa - começou a encher a sala e Harry acariciou suavemente a bochecha de Draco com o polegar.

"Ouça a música, meu principezinho, deixe-a levar você embora. Escute minha voz, foque nela, faça o que eu digo."

Harry parou por um momento para evitar sobrecarregar Draco, depois continuou com suas instruções.

"Descanse suas mãos nas minhas coxas e deixe-as lá, não solte a chave, a menos que você queira que eu pare. Se você quer que eu pare, apenas solte a tecla, lembre-se, você está no controle, você decide o quanto deseja deixar acontecer. ”

Harry falou suavemente, pressionando alguns beijos primeiro no pescoço de Draco e depois na bochecha.

Draco suspirou contente e Harry o sentiu mover as mãos e lentamente colocá-las em cima de suas coxas. Ele estendeu uma mão sobre a coxa de Harry, mas manteve os dedos da outra mão firmemente apertados ao redor da chave da sala.

Certificando-se de que Draco não tinha aberto os olhos novamente, Harry arrastou os dedos provocando os bíceps de Draco e massageou os ombros.

Outro suspiro escapou dos lábios levemente separados de Draco e Harry o beijou novamente, depois descansou as duas mãos logo acima do coração de Draco.

“Eu quero que você sinta, apenas sinta. Sinta o calor do meu corpo irradiando das minhas coxas para as palmas das suas mãos, seus dedos. Sinta o calor do meu corpo nas suas costas, mantendo-o quente, mantendo-o seguro, sempre" Harry sussurrou. "Você pode sentir que meu precioso pequeno príncipe?"

Draco assentiu, depois emitiu um som que não era uma aprovação zumbida nem um gemido suave. Era lindo mesmo assim.

“Sinta minhas mãos em seu coração, você pode sentir como ele bate? Concentre-se nisso. Tão constante que nunca para,... ”

Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios de Draco e Harry o beijou novamente.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e permitiu que Draco se perdesse na imagem que havia pintado em sua cabeça e nas instruções que ele lhe dera.

"Nem sempre é sobre sexo, meu amor, isso é apenas uma pequena parte. É sobre você confiar em mim o suficiente para ficar vulnerável na minha frente e me permitir cuidar de você. É sobre você saber que eu só vou machucá-lo da melhor maneira possível e nunca com raiva. É sobre eu mantê-lo seguro, sempre, e sobre fazer você se sentir amado. É sobre fazer você se sentir bem, tão, tão bem. Gosto tanto de você, permitindo-me escolher suas roupas para o dia quanto ouvir você me implorar por sua libertação. É sobre controle e envio. É sobre você se entregar a mim e saber que nunca vou abusar da confiança que você deposita em mim. "

Draco gemeu baixinho e arrastou os braços, embora não porque ele quisesse fugir, mas porque ele queria se aproximar.

Harry sentiu os dedos da mão de Draco afundarem em sua coxa e sorriu para o pescoço de Draco enquanto observava sua mão direita, ainda repousando em sua coxa, apertando a chave, desesperada para não deixar ir. Ele salpicou o pescoço de Draco com pequenos beijos, provocou seu lóbulo da orelha com a ponta da língua e beijou aquele ponto sensível logo atrás da orelha de Draco.

Suas ações atraíram vários gemidos das profundezas do peito de Draco e um longo gemido se seguiu logo depois que ele parou seu ataque gentil e provocador no pescoço de Draco.

"O que você quer, meu pequeno príncipe?" Harry perguntou.

Draco tremia em seus braços.

"Você, senhor, por favor, eu quero você", ele respirou.

Harry voltou a beijar seu pescoço.

“Eu quero que você saiba alguma coisa, Draco. Eu quero que você saiba que você é incrível

quente quando você se mantém firme e luta pelo que acredita ser certo. E também quero que você saiba que é lindo de tirar o fôlego quando se submete e se entrega voluntariamente a mim. ”

Harry deliberadamente torceu a mente de Draco um pouco mais.

"Harry-" Draco implorou.

"Sim, meu principezinho, me diga o que você quer, qualquer coisa, eu darei o que você quiser, você só precisa me dizer."

"Toque me."

"Estou tocando em você."

"Mais, por favor", Draco implorou, parecendo meio delirante de desejo e necessidade.

Com um sorriso, Harry começou a desabotoar lentamente a camisa de Draco. Ele empurrou-o para o lado e passou as mãos nuas sobre o tronco de Draco, acariciando cada centímetro de pele que ele acabara de expor.

Ele alternou entre usar a palma da mão inteira e apenas as pontas dos dedos e Draco gemeu e arqueou ao toque.

Um fluxo incessante de pedidos deixou seus lábios, mas como ele não estava pedindo nada concreto, Harry continuou provocando o peito e o estômago de Draco com os dedos, deliciando-se com a forma como os músculos de Draco tremiam sob seu toque suave. Ele mordeu o pescoço de Draco, acariciou a marca e chupou a carne maltratada.

"O que você quer?" ele perguntou de novo.

Desta vez, ele foi um pouco mais insistente.

Draco choramingou.

Harry acariciou seu rosto, acariciou seus lábios com os dedos e beijou sua bochecha.

"O que você quer, meu amor?" ele perguntou uma terceira vez.

"A cama - m - me leva - para a cama", Draco gaguejou.

Harry sorriu.

"Então o que, meu doce?"

"Ngh, por favor, Harry, só por favor."

“Por favor, meu principezinho, você tem que me dizer. Se não, não sei o que você quer e não posso dar a você. "

"A cama", Draco pediu novamente.

“Sim, meu amor, eu sei que você quer a cama, o que você quer fazer lá? Diga-me, meu pequeno príncipe, e você pode ficar com ele. Eu nunca vou negar o que você quiser; Eu posso te prometer isso."

"Eu quero - eu quero - Harry, eu - Harry - faça amor comigo - na cama - me amarre - faça amor comigo, por favor."

Draco finalmente forçou as palavras e Harry salpicou seu pescoço com uma tonelada de pequenos beijos.

Ele gentilmente se retirou de trás de Draco e, levantando-se, levantou-o como se não pesasse nada além de uma pena. Ele levou Draco até a cama, o colocou sobre os lençóis de cetim e, inclinando-se sobre ele, deu-lhe um beijo profundo.

"Mantenha os olhos fechados e não solte essa chave, a menos que queira parar com isso. Lembre-se, a chave é sua palavra de segurança, se você quiser parar, apenas deixe ir " ele sussurrou, sabendo que precisava lembrar Draco com mais frequência. Ele era novo demais e provavelmente passaria muito além da névoa em sua mente para se lembrar por si próprio.

Harry deu um beijo suave no nariz de Draco.

Ele estendeu a mão e convocou uma venda de cetim preto sem varinha, que habilmente a prendeu ao redor dos olhos de Draco.

Draco tremeu e se contorceu lentamente na cama.

Harry se afastou um pouco e se permitiu apreciar a visão de Draco, deitado na cama com a camisa aberta, os joelhos levemente dobrados e as solas dos pés descalços esfregando insistentemente o cetim macio dos lençóis. Ele sorriu e aliviou Draco de sua camisa, jeans e cueca boxer, deixando-o gloriosamente nu a salvo da venda.

Banindo todas as roupas de Draco no sofá de couro, Harry continuou de pé ao lado da cama. Ele assistiu Draco se contorcer um pouco mais e sabia que o motivo pelo qual continuava fazendo isso era porque a sensação de cetim fresco contra sua pele aquecida era completamente emocionante.

Harry estalou os dedos gentilmente e convocou um conjunto de cordas de escravidão pretas do armário do outro lado da sala. Ele amarrou os pulsos de Draco, gentilmente colocou os braços acima da cabeça e amarrou as pontas da corda na cabeceira da cama.

"Abra as pernas e dobre os joelhos um pouco mais por mim, meu lindo príncipe", Harry sussurrou.

Ele desabotoou o jeans e deixou-os deslizarem para o chão, depois convocou uma garrafa de lubrificante caro com propriedades mágicas para aumentar a sensação.

Com a garrafa na mão, ele se arrastou para a cama e sentou-se entre as pernas de Draco, ele se apoiou em um braço e deu um beijo nos lábios abertos de Draco.

"Você não virá até que eu diga, você entende?"

Draco inalou bruscamente, estremeceu e assentiu.

"Sim-"

"Sim quem?" Harry empurrou, querendo ver se Draco se lembrava.

"Sim, senhor, eu entendo, não virei sem a sua permissão."

Draco ofegou, forçou as palavras pelos lábios e se contorcendo contra os lençóis da cama, puxando os pulsos amarrados.

Harry sorriu.

"Bom garoto", ele elogiou, observando o efeito que suas palavras tiveram sobre Draco enquanto elas o inundavam.

Ele sentou-se e começou a preparar Draco. Ele era generoso com o lubrificante, mas levou um bom tempo preparando-o - a preparação não era para esticá-lo para acomodar seu pênis, mas para extrair o inevitável.

Harry enfiou os dedos lentamente em Draco e o provocou à beira de um orgasmo, mas negou sua libertação. Ele lhe deu um momento para descer da quase alta altura, depois chupou o pênis de Draco em sua boca e o trouxe direto para a borda novamente, mas

não permitiu que ele chegasse ao clímax.

Então, depois de provocá-lo e negá-lo duas vezes, ele empurrou seu pênis no canal apertado de Draco e, na época, ele havia negado a Draco seu terceiro orgasmo, Draco era uma bagunça trêmula.

"Por favor, senhor, por favor, deixe-me gozar, por favor, por favor, por favor."

Um soluço miserável rasgou a profundidade do peito de Draco, juntamente com seu apelo desesperado por sua libertação.

Ele continuou implorando e suplicando, e parecia tão bonito que o coração de Harry pulou algumas batidas. Ele não pôde deixar de ter um imenso prazer no fato de as bochechas de Draco estarem molhadas de lágrimas salgadas e que seu corpo estava coberto por uma fina camada de suor. Harry sabia que Draco não estava chorando porque estava chateado e magoado, mas porque Harry estava, deliberadamente, mantendo-o à beira de uma liberação inatingível e a miríade de emoções que fluía através dele era demais para aguentar ainda no momento. mesmo tempo, não o suficiente.

Isso foi o que a submissão fez ao corpo e à mente de uma pessoa que se rendeu de bom grado e vendo que a mesma reação em Draco era uma visão, Harry sabia, ele nunca se cansaria de ver.

Ele se inclinou para frente e capturou os lábios de Draco em um beijo intenso e quando ele se afastou, ele murmurou uma única palavra contra os lábios de Draco.

"Não."

Draco gemeu e se contorceu contra os lençóis. Ele puxou as restrições e apertou os dedos com força ao redor da chave do quarto - Harry não tinha dúvida de que largar isso era a última coisa na mente de Draco. Não porque ele foi longe demais para tomar uma decisão racional, mas porque se perdeu no meio do prazer e queria mais, mais e mais.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor", Draco implorou.

Ele parecia meio delirante de desespero e Harry empurrou nele, propositalmente roçando sua próstata em seu golpe interno. O movimento astuto transformou o último apelo de Draco em um gemido longo e prolongado.

Com um pouco de requinte praticado, Harry ajustou seu ângulo para escovar a próstata de Draco em cada impulso. Ele alcançou entre os dois, envolveu uma mão bem lubrificada em torno do pênis latejante e vermelho de Draco e acariciou-o lentamente e no ritmo de seus impulsos. Ele capturou os lábios de Draco em mais um beijo fervoroso e só se afastou quando sentiu que Draco estava prestes a chegar ao clímax.

"Goza para mim, meu doce príncipe", ele sussurrou, inesperadamente, exigindo a libertação que ele havia negado Draco repetidamente.

Ele parou seus golpes, seus impulsos e suas palavras foram o suficiente para Draco perdê-lo. Ele arqueou as costas, bateu com força em torno do pênis de Harry, prendendo-o profundamente dentro de seu canal apertado, e jorrou corda após corda quente vindo sobre si, a mão de Harry e seu estômago.

Os sons que ele estava fazendo foram suficientes para empurrar Harry além do limite e ele se esvaziou profundamente dentro de Draco, enchendo-o com sua semente.

Milagrosamente, Draco nunca solta a chave do quarto. Ele a segurou enquanto chorava através da intensidade de seu orgasmo e acenando com a mão, Harry desapareceu das restrições de Draco. Ele gentilmente tirou seu pênis de Draco, libertou-o da venda, caiu ao lado dele e o puxou para seus braços.

"Eu to te segurando meu precioso amor, deixe tudo sair, deixa ir", ele sussurrou suavemente.

Ele esfregou as costas de Draco e permitiu que ele pressionasse seu rosto manchado de lágrimas no peito enquanto tentava se recuperar da força do orgasmo, mas lutava para fazê-lo.

Harry gentilmente arrancou a chave do punho de Draco, mas teve que tranquilizá-lo várias vezes que não havia problema em deixar ir antes que Draco a entregasse voluntariamente.

"Você fez tão bem, meu amor, tão, tão bem, estou incrivelmente orgulhoso de você", elogiou Harry.

Ele convocou uma garrafa de água fria e ajudou Draco a tomar alguns goles, precisando que ele se hidratasse um pouco, depois convocou uma caixa de chocolates e ofereceu uma a Draco, que aceitou o doce com prazer.

"Durma, meu doce principezinho, se você quiser, eu estarei aqui, não vou sair do seu lado, prometo", Harry murmurou.

Ele lançou um feitiço de limpeza sobre Draco, a cama e a si mesmo para torná-los mais confortáveis e continuou segurando Draco. Ele passou os dedos gentilmente pelos cabelos umidos de Draco e esfregou as costas até sentir que ele lentamente se afastava em seus braços. Foi só quando ele teve certeza de que Draco estava dormindo profundamente, que permitiu que seus próprios olhos se fechassem e o cansaço o alcançasse.

O bem-estar de Draco em primeiro lugar , sempre.


	31. Me da mais

Quando Draco entrou na sala, tarde da manhã seguinte, Harry estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, tomando seu café da manhã, por algum tempo. Ele não dormiu tanto tempo quanto o sonserino, mas depois de acordar não conseguiu desviar os olhos da forma adormecida do loiro e passou uma hora sólida observando-o sonhar - a única razão pela qual ele finalmente cedeu e se forçou. sair da cama fora porque seu estômago roncar começou a reclamar em voz alta sobre uma distinta falta de comida.

"Meu, você não está elegante esta manhã, Sr. Malfoy?" Harry disse com um sorriso largo.

Quando Draco se aproximou da mesa, Harry entregou-lhe um cappuccino. Ele fez isso antes com a intenção de trazê-lo para o andar de cima para que Draco pudesse aproveitá-lo na cama, mas não conseguiu se convencer a despertar Draco de seu sono. Ele parecia tão pacífico, até angelical, e Harry queria que ele tivesse todo o resto do mundo.

Em vez disso, ele voltou para a cozinha e manteve o café quente e em perfeitas condições de beber com a ajuda de um Stasis Charm.

"Eu te culpo por isso, eu acho." Draco disse com uma risada.

Seus olhos brilharam de alegria e, por um momento, Harry não conseguiu decidir se gostava mais deles, abertos ou fechados. No final, ele decidiu não ser capaz de tomar uma decisão e deu a Draco uma olhada casual.

Ele parecia bem descansado e certo como a chuva e, enquanto tomava um gole de cappuccino, sentou-se em frente a Harry.

"Aliás, importa em me dizer como voltei para o seu quarto ontem à noite? Estou meio confuso com o que aconteceu depois de nós ... quero dizer, acho que me lembro, mas ..." Draco fez uma pausa.

Ele corou e pegou um croissant de chocolate quente, deu uma grande mordida e mastigou lentamente.

"Depois que você explorou minha sala de brinquedos, me permitiu desvenda-lo e depois me implorou para amarrá-lo na cama e fazer amor com você?"

Harry ofereceu sem hesitação e um rosto totalmente sério, depois sorriu com a reação tímida de Draco às suas palavras. Na maioria das vezes, Draco era qualquer coisa, menos tímido, mas fingia ser tímido, aparentemente vinha naturalmente para ele. Harry gostou bastante da timidez coquete. Era ao mesmo tempo paquerador e doce, mas também extremamente atraente - algumas delas, é claro, não eram pretensões, mas emoções cruas e uma resposta direta à maneira como Harry falava e olhava para ele.

Draco, com a cabeça claramente cheia de imagens da noite passada, corou um tom ainda mais profundo de vermelho e prontamente desviou os olhos.

Harry estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e colocou a mão em cima do antebraço de Draco para dar um aperto suave e tranquilizador. Ele se demorou e esfregou as pontas dos dedos suavemente sobre a pele pálida de Draco. Era suave e quente ao toque e, em resposta, Draco flexionou os dedos.

"Ei, não há nada para se envergonhar, você queria o que queria e se divertiu completamente", disse Harry.

“Mas, para responder sua pergunta, eu te carreguei depois que deixei você descansar um pouco e depois fiz o mesmo. Você estava completamente fora de sí e adormeceu em meus braços quase imediatamente. Eu diria que você brincou com o seu coração, meu pequeno príncipe, e na minha humilde opinião não há absolutamente nada de errado nisso. ”

"Isso foi-"

Draco parou e olhando diretamente para Harry, ele franziu a testa, abriu a boca como se dissesse alguma coisa, mas balançou a cabeça e deu outra mordida no croissant de chocolate. Ele lambeu os lábios, mastigou extensivamente e depois expirou audivelmente. Era bastante óbvio para Harry que Draco estava claramente lutando para encontrar as palavras certas, mas Harry não tinha pressa. Ele estava muito feliz por Draco demorar o tempo todo no mundo. O que Draco precisava, essa era sua descoberta, sua jornada e Harry não iria abreviá-lo. Draco não precisava ter tudo alimentado com ele, algumas coisas que ele precisava resolver por conta própria e algumas perguntas precisavam ser feitas por ele antes que Harry as respondesse, mesmo que ele pudesse dizer qual era ou poderia ser a pergunta.

"Noite passada. Como você fez isso; como você mudou minha mente assim?

Harry sorriu.

"Eu não baguncei sua cabeça, apenas ajudei você a relaxar. Eu achei que você acharia a minha sala de brinquedos pela primeira vez um pouco assuatadora e eu estava certa. Foi um pouco demais em cima de uma noite já cansativa, você foi bem fundo, bem rápido. Eu teria preferido que você estivesse menos cansado e mais alerta em sua primeira visita, mas talvez fosse o melhor, talvez fosse o que você precisava."

"Você teve seu jeito comigo!"

Draco parecia um pouco acusador, mas não havia malícia em sua voz. Na verdade, ele tinha uma expressão bastante afetuosa no rosto, que dizia que não tinha absolutamente nenhum arrependimento pelo que havia acontecido. Ele estava claramente tentando suprimir sua diversão, mas não estava fazendo um bom trabalho - ou talvez ele não quisesse fazer um bom trabalho, talvez ele quisesse que Harry soubesse que ele se divertira. Então, novamente, Harry já sabia disso. Ainda assim, nunca dói ouvir, ou no caso de Draco, ver, a verdade e, ocasionalmente, até Harry gostava de acariciar um pouco o ego.

"Você me pediu, meu amor, lembra?" Harry piscou e riu quando Draco suspirou exasperado, parecendo um pouco difícil de acreditar que ele havia se metido tanto na submissão a ponto de pedir para Harry fazer amor com ele dentro de sua sala de jogos.

"Eu lembro", Draco disse calmamente. "Era ... parecia ..."

"Intenso?"

Harry se ofereceu prestativamente - e porque ele tinha mais alguns anos de experiência que Draco e sabia como se expressar adequadamente quando se tratava de descrever as emoções relacionadas à submissão e ao domínio.

Draco assentiu.

"Quero dizer, já foi intenso antes e pensei que estava acostumado a isso, mas isso era diferente. Era como se você tivesse tirado todas as minhas inibições. Pedindo para você me amarrar na cama, não parecia mais embaraçoso. Pareceu ... Foi ...

"Certo?"

Harry terminou facilmente a frase de Draco e sorriu suavemente.

Draco assentiu.

Harry apertou o antebraço gentilmente, tranquilizadoramente, depois retirou a mão e pegou uma fatia de torrada crocante. Ele passou manteiga e deu uma grande mordida. Enquanto mastigava, ele assistiu Draco com cuidado e ficou um pouco admirado com o quão longe eles haviam chegado em tão pouco espaço de tempo.

Vários meses atrás, quando eles começaram a namorar, ele nunca ousou esperar que Draco pudesse estar interessado no estilo de vida, interessado em renunciar ao controle, interessado em fazer sexo dentro de uma sala de jogos BDSM totalmente mobiliada. Draco definitivamente tinha algumas tendências e Harry queria ajudá-lo a descobrir cada uma delas em profundidade.

Harry não pôde deixar de sentir-se atraído por tentar ultrapassar os limites de Draco, atraído por ajudá-lo a explorar sua submissa interior. Ele claramente gostou de enviar, gostou quando Harry assumiu o controle, até mesmo satisfeito com ele. Draco, que Harry já havia descoberto, precisava ser submetido em doses. Ele precisava muito de momentos em que estivesse no controle e em que pudesse ser sua própria pessoa e dizer o que pensava, sem medo de que isso resultasse em disciplina, mas também precisava de momentos em que lhe fosse permitido se render completamente e se deixar cair e confiar que Harry vai estar lá para pegá-lo quando ele cair.

A noite passada havia provado isso com muita clareza e Harry sinceramente esperava que Draco lhe desse muitas mais chances de mostrar exatamente como a submissão era bonita e libertadora para alguém que realmente gostasse.

Na opinião de Harry, realmente não havia uma conexão mais forte entre duas pessoas. A ligação entre um Dom e seu sub pode ser, e na maioria dos casos, intensa. O nível de confiança envolvido, o comprometimento de qualquer das partes, a vulnerabilidade de uma pessoa e o poder da outra. Tudo isso formou um vínculo mais profundo e mais forte do que o amor sozinho jamais pôde - e isso estava dizendo algo porque o amor era uma emoção bastante poderosa por si só.

Ele queria ajudar Draco a descobrir as coisas que ele ainda não havia descoberto e queria mostrar a ele a verdadeira extensão do controle, de deixar alguém cuidar de você tão completamente que você podia confiar e se deixar cair, mas nunca se esqueça de nunca já bateu no chão.

Harry queria ensinar a Draco como era estar com alguém que te conhecia melhor do que você, alguém que sabia o que você precisava quando você precisava, mas que também entendia a importância da segurança, das regras, dos limites, das necessidades, de consentimento, de comunicação ... de tudo realmente.

"Harry?"

Draco interrompeu sua linha de pensamentos e, saindo de seu devaneio, Harry sorriu e deu outra mordida em sua torrada.

"Hum?"

“Você olhou quilômetros de distância. No que você estava pensando?

"Você", Harry disse com um sorriso.

Não era nem mentira. Ele estava pensando em Draco. Ele pensava nele a maior parte do tempo.

“Eu estava pensando em como você foi corajoso na noite passada e em como você estava lindo. E eu estava pensando no presente verdadeiramente maravilhoso que você me deu quando desistiu de tudo por mim."

"Eu quase não fiz nada corajoso."

Draco protestou, mas seu rubor suave disse a Harry que ele o jogou com seu elogio.

Elogios fizeram maravilhas em Draco - realmente não levou muito tempo para deduzir isso. Suas reações foram as de um submisso com uma extensa torção de elogios e Harry realmente esperava que um dia tivesse a chance de mostrar a Draco o quão bonito era quando simples palavras de elogio, proferidas do coração e com verdadeiro significado, o pressionavam direto para o subespaço.

Harry não considerou alcançar o subespaço uma necessidade de uma cena ser mutuamente satisfatória e não chegar lá não significava que um submisso falhou em agradar adequadamente o parceiro dominante. O importante era o nível de interação, a conexão emocional, a segurança e o consentimento mútuo.

Ainda assim, pelo que Harry tinha visto e experimentado até agora, Draco era altamente suscetível àquele estado mental alterado de transe que provocou uma infinidade de emoções e sentimentos intensos. Ele sabia que ajudar Draco a alcançar essa condição significava que ele era extremamente vulnerável emocional e psicologicamente e exigiria um monitoramento cuidadoso e um pós-cena mais específicos mas Harry estava preparado para lhe dar tudo isso e muito mais para ajudá-lo a voltar a um estado mental mais racional depois.

Harry sorriu.

Ele abandonou seus planos de quaisquer cenas futuras e aproveitou a chance para ensinar a Draco algo novo.

“Eu gostaria de diferir, Draco. É preciso muita coragem para entrar em uma sala de brinquedos quando tudo isso ainda é muito novo para você e é preciso ainda mais coragem para confiar em alguém o suficiente para renunciar ao controle. Ontem à noite, você me provou que possui os dois, a coragem de experimentar algo que nunca experimentou antes e a coragem de confiar em mim o suficiente para se entregar de bom grado a mim. Não consegui pensar em uma definição mais precisa da palavra corajoso."

Draco o observou cuidadosamente por um momento e sem quebrar o contato visual, Harry tomou um gole de café e terminou sua torrada com manteiga.

Ele sabia que Draco precisava de tempo para considerar o que acabara de dizer. Ele não precisava ouvir Draco dizer as palavras reais para saber que confiava nele, mas precisava que Draco entendesse que o que havia acontecido entre eles dentro de sua sala de brinquedos se baseava em confiança, total e explícita.

Dada a história e tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles, era estranho, mas também inegável. No final, a intensa atração e amor venceram e seu passado tumultuado se transformou em um verdadeiro e bem passado passado. Não era importante para o futuro deles, ou pelo menos Harry esperava que não fosse. Ele não era estúpido ou arrogante o suficiente para pensar que o passado deles nunca os alcançaria, mas sentia-se confiante de que conseguiriam navegar juntos por essas águas.

"Como você se sentiu?"

Draco perguntou de repente e, embora a pergunta fosse um pouco inesperada, não foi o suficiente para afastar Harry do jogo. Demorou muito mais que isso.

"Noite passada?" ele perguntou, parando um pouco para classificar seus pensamentos, não porque não sabia como se sentia sobre Draco se submeter a ele, mas porque estava um pouco hesitante em como responder à pergunta.

Draco deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

"No português antigo, parecia incrível, pois dominar sempre parece."

Harry bebeu mais café e parou por mais um momento.

"Deixe-me responder no tempo presente, porque o sentimento não muda, mas primeiro, quero que saiba que é assim que me parece estar com você e você somente. Não é uma resposta genérica. Fazer você se render a mim sem perguntas e confiar em mim o suficiente para me pedir o que você precisa e confiar em mim para poder lhe dar o que você deseja, mesmo se você ainda estiver aprendendo sobre tudo sozinho, isso me dá uma inacreditável dose de poder. Em comparação com isso, absolutamente tudo empalidece, exceto você. Percebo que percebo tudo sobre você, cada pequeno suspiro que você respira, cada suspiro, cada tremor, cada pequena reação a qualquer coisa que eu faça com você. A maneira como você envia me agrada, me excita, me excita. Estimula todos os meus sentidos. Quando você responde a mim, quando você ..."

Harry demorou um momento para observar o efeito que suas palavras estavam causando em Draco, levemente preocupado por estar empurrando-o cedo demais.

Draco colocou as duas mãos em volta da xícara de café e a segurou com força. Seus olhos escureceram um pouco e também vidraram. Ele separou os lábios levemente e estava gentilmente preocupando o lábio inferior. O leve rubor que enfeitava seu rosto e a maneira como ele não olhava para nada, exceto Harry era o contador perfeito. Ele estava completamente empolgado, viciado, até enfeitiçado - e tudo isso por causa de algumas coisas que Harry havia lhe dito.

A maneira como Draco reagiu às suas palavras disse a Harry tudo o que precisava saber. Ele queria que Harry o fizesse se sentir assim e queria dar a Harry o dom divino da submissão. Foi inteiramente sua escolha e o fato de ele estar escolhendo Harry, foi quase o suficiente para fazer Harry se apaixonar por Draco novamente.

Havia apenas uma pergunta: Draco estava pronto para admitir para si mesmo que a submissão era algo que ele desejava, algo que ele queria e, mais importante, ele também estava pronto para admitir isso para Harry?

Harry não tinha intenção de empurrar Draco para responder a essa pergunta. Na verdade, ele não tinha a menor intenção de fazer a pergunta. Não era necessário. Ele estava convencido de que Draco admitiria seus desejos livremente quando estivesse pronto para fazê-lo. Mais uma vez, foi absolutamente sua escolha.

Eu quero ser seu dono, quero que você seja meu e apenas meu, Harry pensou e colocou as mãos sobre as de Draco. Foi então que Draco quebrou o contato visual, encarou as mãos e engoliu em seco.

"Harry-" ele sussurrou.

"O que você quer?"

Harry permitiu que seu lado dominante respondesse.

"Eu quero mais", Draco disse hesitante. "Muito mais."

Harry acariciou os polegares nas costas das mãos de Draco, inocentemente provocando e acariciando a pele macia e pálida que ele tanto amava.

"Receio que você precise ser um pouco mais específico do que isso, Draco."

Harry tentou uma abordagem um pouco mais firme e falou resolutamente e com convicção, mas quando Draco levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, ele sorriu suavemente, calorosamente e cheio de encorajamento. Era importante para ele que Draco soubesse que poderia ser ao mesmo tempo, firme, mas também gentil, exigente, mas também branda.

"Só - você vai me mostrar tudo o que está na sua sala de brinquedos?"

Harry sorriu.

"Mostrar ou usá-lo?" ele perguntou.

Um ataque de pânico brilha no rosto de Draco enquanto ele inalou bruscamente.

"Eu - algumas das coisas dentro da sala - parece - parece bastante assustador", disse Draco.

O fato de admitir abertamente que estava assustado, e Harry esperava que ele estivesse, era um sinal definitivo de confiança.

_ Você ainda não viu nada, meu amor, _ Harry pensou, mas sorriu, e aproveitou a oportunidade para lembrar a Draco que seu consentimento era tudo.

"E você também sabe que eu nunca usaria nada disso sem o seu consentimento explícito."

Draco gradualmente relaxou e sorriu timidamente.

Em resposta, Harry rosnou interiormente.

_ Meu, meu, meu, ele pensou possessivamente. Por Circe, por que você tem que ser tão perfeito? _

Não havia absolutamente nada tímido em Draco, ele não era naturalmente tímido, mas o medo do desconhecido o mudou um pouco. Normalmente, durava apenas um curto período de tempo, mas era bonito de assistir.

Harry queria atacar Draco, ele queria muito.

Ele queria colar-lo.

Ele queria marcá-lo, possuí-lo, torná-lo dele.

Repetidamente.

Depois da noite passada, o desejo estava ainda mais forte do que antes, era uma necessidade quase primordial que ele não sabia controlar, exceto que, de alguma forma, ele encontrou forças para fazer exatamente isso. Pelo amor de Draco; Para ambos.

Bem naquele exato momento, Harry precisou de um grande esforço para não chamar uma coleira do andar de cima. Ele tinha uma seleção deles, todos com o objetivo de brincar casualmente, não com o objetivo de reivindicar um submisso, mas havia um colar especial em que Harry não conseguia parar de pensar. Era bem simples, mas completamente estiloso.

Ele queria que Draco o usasse, queria muito, mas ele tinha senso comum suficiente para saber que agora não era hora de presentear Draco com um colar. Eles não estavam lá ainda e não estariam por um bom tempo.

Ele queria ver o couro macio e flexível cinza ao redor do pescoço de Draco, queria enfiar o dedo no pequeno anel D na frente e queria puxá-lo para puxar Draco para um beijo feroz, depois dizer a Draco que ele era seu , que ele pertencia a Harry e que enquanto Draco estivesse feliz por ser dele, ele não o deixaria ir.

Mas ele não fez nada disso.

Ele permaneceu calmo e frio, e, pegando a mão direita de Draco, levantou-a e inclinou-se para a frente para dar um beijo doce logo abaixo dos nós dos dedos.

Draco riu e Harry pensou que era possivelmente o som mais bonito que ele nunca ouviu Draco fazer - se ele desconsiderasse os apelos e gemidos de Draco da noite passada.

"Não sou uma dama que você precisa bajular", disse ele.

Harry pegou seu olhar e o segurou.

"Não, Draco, você não é. Você é muito mais, você é perfeição. ”

“Agora, agora, Potter. Você está colocando um pouco de mel, não acha? ”

Draco zombou dele deliberadamente.

Harry riu em resposta.

"Lembre-se de uma coisa, Malfoy, eu sei como fazer você desmoronar e não preciso de mágica para fazer isso acontecer", ele sussurrou e pegando outro croissant de chocolate, entregou a Draco.

"Coma", ele disse incisivamente, e a hesitação de Draco durou quase meio segundo.

Ele pegou o croissant oferecido e o mordeu com entusiasmo fervoroso.

Harry manteve sua expressão em branco, mas dentro de sua cabeça, ele sorriu em vitória.

_ E isso, meu doce principezinho, foi a submissão no seu melhor, pensou ele, oh, você me agrada tanto. _


	32. Me leve ao Munch

Quase um mês depois, o que havia sido um pouco estranho, mas maravilhoso, passeio de montanha russa para os dois, Harry se viu do lado de fora do Riding House Café, um restaurante moderno e aconchegante, na Rua Great Titchfield em Fitzrovia com Draco ao seu lado .

“Última chance de desistir. Você tem certeza absoluta de que deseja fazer isso?" ele perguntou.

Ele pegou a mão de Draco, entrelaçou os dedos e colocou o polegar em cima da de Draco em um gesto íntimo, mas levemente possessivo.

Ele descobrira que Draco gostava de pequenas coisas assim.

Maneiras minúsculas e aparentemente inocentes de inserir um pouco da dinâmica de poder do D/s em suas vidas cotidianas.

Para os olhos destreinados, nenhuma dessas coisas era remotamente óbvia, mas era disso que se tratava. Harry sabia o que isso significava e Draco sabia o que isso significava e isso era tudo o que importava. O que os outros pensavam não lhe interessava e, embora ele não esperasse que Draco usasse uma camiseta que dizia: "Eu sou submisso e gosto de quando meu namorado me bate quando transamos"- a idéia disso atraía muito, talvez não algo que Draco usasse em público, mas sim nos momentos em que eles estavam sozinhos juntos - era muito importante para Harry saber que Draco estava confortável sozinho em sua pele e com suas escolhas, todas elas.

Ele estava um pouco preocupado com o fato de Draco estar mordendo mais do que podia mastigar, mas ao mesmo tempo também estava imensamente orgulhoso do fato de Draco querer conhecer Caleb e outras pessoas que gostavam do estilo de vida.

Como todo o conceito de BDSM ainda era tão terrivelmente novo para Draco, e querendo continuar a ajudá-lo a fazê-lo, em vez de forçá-lo a pular no fundo da piscina, Harry se ofereceu inicialmente para convidar apenas Caleb e Stefan para conhecê-los. para um brunch de manhã de sábado. Sua intenção era dar aos quatro a chance de conversar em particular e para Draco conhecer um de seus melhores e mais íntimos amigos.

Draco sendo Draco, no entanto, insistiu obstinadamente em participar de uma refeição adequada e nem mesmo a perspectiva de passar a manhã cercada por trouxas poderia mudar de idéia. Harry queria discutir, queria tentar do seu jeito, mas ele respeitava demais Draco para forçá-lo a se render quando não era isso que ele queria.

Para Harry, não foi assim que funcionou.

_ Eu quero conhecer outras pessoas como você e eu _ , Draco disse e Harry sorriu com isso porque Draco inconscientemente se referiu a si mesmo como alguém que estava no estilo de vida e realmente o que você deveria dizer sobre isso, especialmente quando o seu namorado preferia escolha de arma eram palavras?

_ Ou foi um deslize deliberado da língua? _

Com Draco, nunca se podia ter certeza absoluta do que era um deslize genuíno da língua e do que era deliberado; e foi exatamente isso que o tornou tão bom em seu trabalho.

Fosse o que fosse, aquela mesma declaração que fez Harry se render e ele entrou em contato com Caleb para organizar uma refeição. Ele contatou alguns de seus amigos do clube e os convidou pessoalmente para se divertirem um pouco baunilha. Tendo-os conhecido por alguns anos, Harry confiava neles o suficiente para não aterrorizar completamente Draco.

Relutante em permitir que Draco participasse de sua primeira refeição nas cegas e sem o conhecimento fundamental da terminologia mais comum que Harry conhecia, ele passou o último mês levando o máximo de tempo possível para ensinar Draco. Tinha sido um curso intensivo, mas informativo e revelador para os dois.

Draco havia mudado voluntariamente seu horário de trabalho o máximo possível e até mesmo entregou um de seus casos a um colega procurador, embora não sem prometer arruinar suas bolas para a lua se ele perdesse o caso. Havia sido mais um testemunho de quão importante essa jornada de descoberta era para Draco e que ele realmente queria aprender mais.

_ De preferência tudo _ , ele disse. Harry ainda se lembrava daquelas palavras como se Draco as tivesse dito apenas ontem. Eles o fizeram sorrir e ele beijou Draco profundamente e por vários longos minutos.

No mês passado, eles passaram muitas noites na sala de brinquedos de Harry. Eles falaram principalmente sobre regras; sobre as quais Draco agora sabia bastante desde que ele já examinara alguns contratos de D/s de amostra. Eles conversaram extensivamente sobre consentimento e Harry havia dito repetidamente a Draco o quão importante era para ele que absolutamente tudo o que eles faziam era baseado em consentimento mútuo.

Em resposta a isso, Draco, que às vezes tinha extremo prazer em ser completamente infantil, o chamava de bobo da Grifinória. Harry, com a intenção de mostrar a Draco seu lugar, tinha dado a ele o olhar mais ameaçador da Sonserina, no entanto, ele não teve o menor efeito em Draco. Em vez de recuar, como Harry brincava tentando convencê-lo a fazer, ele decidiu tentar mostrar seu lado malcriado.

Ele virou a loucura na medida em que a mão de Harry coçava terrivelmente e depois de perseguir Draco pela sala de jogos e, finalmente, pela casa, ele finalmente o pegou na sala de estar e jogou-o por cima do joelho. Draco, é claro, lutou e tentou fugir, mas Harry manteve um aperto firme nele, mostrando exatamente quem estava no comando. Ele ainda se lembrava da pergunta que havia feito, que levara à rendição de Draco -  _ eu tenho sua permissão para bater em sua bunda linda e transformá-la em um delicioso tom de vermelho? _

Draco torceu a cabeça e olhou para ele por baixo dos cílios abaixados e manteve o olhar por alguns longos momentos. Quando Harry sorriu, ele ficou vermelho e piscou várias vezes, depois concordou, oferecendo-se por um castigo brincalhão que o deixou com um humor risonho depois.

Além das regras, eles também conversaram extensivamente sobre palavras de segurança e depois de um pouco de indecisão - principalmente porque ele detestava a idéia de que vermelho significava parar e verde significava ir - Draco acabou por se contentar com o sistema de semáforo, embora não sem fazê-lo absolutamente e inequivocamente claro que ele não achava que um grifinório merecia ter tanto poder, nem mesmo no que diz respeito ao BDSM.

Essa conversa terminou com Harry passando várias horas mostrando a Draco os méritos da cor vermelha - vermelho, lábios inchados por beijos, marcas de mordidas vermelhas, marcas vermelhas de mãos na bunda de Draco, pau duro de Draco, um tom profundo de vermelho, depois de ter sido afiado e negou seu orgasmo inúmeras vezes, restrições vermelhas que complementavam lindamente a pele pálida de Draco.

No final da demonstração, Draco havia admitido que a cor vermelha não era tão ruim, embora Harry suspeitasse que ele só o tivesse feito porque estava desesperado para chegar ao clímax.

Claro, eles também discutiram limites e Harry pacientemente apresentou muitos tipos diferentes de jogo a Draco; alguns enojaram Draco adequadamente, mas outros o excitaram e, embora ele nunca tivesse dito isso, não com palavras de qualquer maneira, a expressão em seus olhos havia dito a Harry tudo o que ele precisava saber.

Enquanto Draco continuava aprendendo sobre BDSM, Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para prestar muita atenção a toda e qualquer reação de Draco e, portanto, quase aperfeiçoou sua capacidade de lê-lo como um livro.

Depois de tudo isso, Harry passou a apresentar Draco a uma grande variedade de brinquedos e outros acessórios. Ele mostrou a ele diferentes tipos de restrições, vibradores e consolos, além de plugues anal e anéis de penianos. Draco passou a maior parte da conversa olhando para ele com o rosto corado, embora não porque estivesse envergonhado, mas porque estava bastante empolgado - o brilho em seus olhos cinza-prateados e suas pupilas dilatadas tinham dado a verdadeira natureza de seus sentimentos e pensamentos de distância.

Naturalmente, a excitação de Draco não deixou Harry inalterado e depois de vários beijos ardentes e algumas mordidas no pescoço de Draco, ele sugeriu uma demonstração.

Alguns momentos de consideração cuidadosa depois, Draco concordou em ser um participante disposto e, pouco depois, ele se viu preso na cama enquanto Harry o provocava sem piedade com um vibrador vibrador e muitos elogios até que ele o reduzisse com sucesso a uma bagunça trêmula, desesperada por libertação e sem vergonha de implorar por ela.

A conversa deles sobre brinquedos de impacto também foi bem melhor do que Harry esperava, considerando que Draco não gostava tanto de dor e ainda estava descobrindo seus méritos. Ele rejeitou completamente o chicote e a bengala, não queria absolutamente nada com isso, mas a raquete, e, especialmente, o chicote o atraíram completamente e ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos desses brinquedos, especialmente o chicote. Ele parecia aterrorizado e intensamente excitado por isso e, depois de lhe dar alguns dias para processar, Harry o convidou para uma demonstração no sábado à tarde.

* * *

**Início do Flashback**

* * *

_ Harry sentou-se no sofá de couro vermelho e reclinou-se casualmente nas almofadas macias atrás dele. Ele dobrou os dedos dos pés descalços no tapete felpudo e macio em frente ao sofá, brincou com ele por um momento, depois puxou uma perna para cima da almofada do assento embaixo dele e dobrou-a casualmente embaixo da outra perna. _

_ Em uma tentativa deliberada de distrair Draco, ele vestiu seu par favorito de jeans azul claro, o par que sempre ficava baixo em seus quadris. As inúmeras lágrimas revelaram um pouco de pele, dando um vislumbre de carne esticada e bronzeada. Levou quase cinco minutos para descobrir que Draco tinha uma fraqueza pelo olhar esfarrapado que os jeans davam a ele. _

_ Harry brincou com a barra da calça as bordas dos buracos rasgados, depois mudou-se para ajustar a camisa preta de manga curta. Era apertado o suficiente para mostrar seus bíceps e seus rígidos músculos abdominais, mas não o bastante para lhe dar a aparência externa de alguém do lado errado do campo - porque havia um campo que ele gostava, e depois um absurdo e quando tudo se resumia a ele, Harry preferia muito o primeiro ao último, embora não fosse realmente um olhar que ele conseguisse fazer com sucesso. _

_ Harry sentou em silêncio contemplação por alguns minutos, aproveitando a oportunidade para se preparar mentalmente até a chegada de Draco. Ele deu um tapinha com os dedos no apoio de braço, embora não porque estivesse nervoso, mas porque gostava da sensação do couro frio da chaise sob as pontas dos dedos. Era suave e firme e estranhamente o lembrava Draco, que, assim como o couro, teve momentos em que era flexível e completamente obediente e momentos em que era obstinado, extremamente malcriado e atrevido o suficiente para distorcer completamente a mente de Harry, e ele lutou contra seu desejo de dominar Draco até ser atrevido era a última coisa em sua mente e seu desejo de forçar Draco a dar-lhe toda a insolência que ele tinha para dar. _

_ Uma batida suave tirou Harry de seus devaneios e ele sorriu. _

_ Um momento depois, a porta de madeira de sua sala de jogos se abriu e Draco estava parado no batente da porta, vestido com calça de ganga preta e uma camisa de botão cinza claro. Ele não estava usando sapatos, mas diferente de Harry, ele não tirou as meias. _

_ Draco parecia a mistura perfeita entre tímido e animado e o coração de Harry pulou uma batida. Incapaz de resistir à tentação de brincar com a mente de Draco, ele deu uma olhada lenta e muito apreciativa. Ele ficou encantado com a forma como o pomo de Adão de Draco mexia enquanto ele engolia e como ele parecia estar envolvido em uma fervorosa batalha de vontades. Ele parecia desejar manter os olhos fixos nos de Harry, mas, ao mesmo tempo, também exibia sinais da necessidade de ceder e desviar os olhos - talvez para esconder o fato de que estava se sentindo constrangido com Harry colocando-o em exibição, mesmo que fossem apenas os dois e não houvesse mais ninguém assistindo. _

_ Antes dessa tarde, eles tiveram uma longa discussão sobre consentimento e limites - embora Harry, embora prometesse a Draco não empurrá-lo para além do que podia aguentar, deixara bem claro que não pretendia dar um passo sem que Draco soubesse passo a passo do que iria acontecer quando ele entrasse na sala de brinquedos. Eles concordaram que Draco não deveria cruzar o batente até que Harry lhe desse permissão. _

_ Harry poderia dizer que o conhecimento de que ele tinha que esperar e que ele definitivamente não estava encarregado da situação estava deixando Draco um pouco inquieto. Como resultado, ele alternou entre enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da calça e puxá-las novamente pouco tempo depois. Harry desfrutou completamente do lampejo de nervosismo em seus olhos e da maneira como preocupou seu lábio inferior - era o jogo de poder no seu melhor e a chance perfeita de Draco se acostumar com o fato de que Harry esperava que ele desistisse do controle, fosse obediente, e consciente do que ele disse e fez. _

_ Embora ele não tivesse a intenção de transformar esta tarde em uma cena apropriada, Harry tinha toda a intenção de dar a Draco uma experiência totalmente nova, uma que ele não esqueceria por algum tempo. _

_ Depois de mais alguns minutos fazendo Draco se contorcer na porta, Harry finalmente o tirou de sua miséria. _

_ "Entre, meu meu pequeno príncipe", ele disse suavemente. _

_ Ele fez um gesto para Draco entrar na sala e no momento em que ele entrou, Harry estalou os dedos e a porta se fechou atrás dele. Quando trancou, Draco se encolheu e momentaneamente olhou por cima do ombro. Harry percebeu que Draco estava um pouco inquieto e o último que ele queria era que Draco tivesse um ataque de pânico antes mesmo de começar a explorar. _

_ "Draco, olhe para mim", Harry solicitou. _

_ Ele manteve a voz suave, mas, ao mesmo tempo, garantiu um tom levemente autoritário. Ele precisava que Draco soubesse que não estava pedindo educadamente, mas que estava dando a ele uma ordem direta e a obediência esperada. _

_ Ele não tinha a intenção de punir corporalmente Draco por qualquer falha no cumprimento de seus comandos, eles ainda não estavam lá, mas ele tinha outras maneiras de demonstrar seu descontentamento por qualquer insubordinação conhecida por Draco. _

_ Felizmente, Draco não parecia nem um pouco inclinado a ignorar o pedido de Harry e ele lentamente virou a cabeça e, quando seus olhos se encontraram do outro lado da sala, Draco relaxou um pouco. Harry levantou a mão e mostrou a chave de ouro para o quarto. _

_ "Diga-me, meu pequeno príncipe, se você quer parar, se não quer mais continuar, qual é a sua palavra de segurança?" _

_ "Vermelho", Draco respondeu sem hesitar. _

_ Harry assentiu e sorriu. _

_ "Bom. Muito bom ”, elogiou. _

_ Ele notou o leve tremor que surgiu em Draco e o atacou. _

_ "Você gosta de ser bom para mim, não é? Você gosta de ser  _ _ meu _ _ bom pequeno príncipe, não é?" _

_ Draco mordeu o lábio inferior na boca, corou um pouco e assentiu. _

_ "Hum, sim, eu sei que sim, você está tão ansioso para me agradar, não é, meu amor? Venha aqui, ajoelhe-se por mim, meu principezinho." _

_ Draco hesitou por um momento, depois atravessou a sala lentamente. Ele ficou na frente de Harry, hesitou brevemente, depois obedeceu silenciosamente ao pedido de Harry e graciosamente caiu de joelhos. Ele recostou-se e descansou as mãos no colo. _

_ Harry se inclinou para frente e empurrou os dedos sob o queixo de Draco. Ele gentilmente forçou-o, depois acariciou a bochecha do loiro com o polegar. _

_ "Menino doce", ele sussurrou. _

_ Outro tremor passou por Draco, seus olhos vidrados e ele inclinou a cabeça para empurrar a carícia gentil de Harry. _

_ Harry sorriu. _

_ "Lindo, meu lindo pequeno príncipe." _

_ Draco abriu os lábios e soltou um pequeno suspiro. _

_ Harry mostrou a chave, depois a correu da têmpora de Draco, pela bochecha, ao longo da mandíbula e na lateral do pescoço. Um gemido baixo escapou de Draco e Harry se inclinou para beijá-lo nos lábios. _

_ "Você tem sua palavra de segurança, não precisa disso hoje. Ele ficará no meu bolso até terminarmos ou você usar sua palavra de segurança. Você entende isso?" _

_ Draco assentiu. _

_ Harry clicou a língua. _

_ "Palavras, meu principezinho, use suas palavras, você é tão bom nisso." _

_ "Sim, eu entendo", Draco murmurou. _

_ Harry clicou sua língua novamente. _

_ "Não exatamente, tente novamente." _

_ Draco momentaneamente torceu o rosto, depois percebeu. _

_ "Sim, senhor, eu entendo." _

_ "Melhor, tenho orgulho de você por se lembrar." _

_ Os elogios fizeram Draco estremecer novamente e Harry o beijou novamente. Ele permaneceu por alguns momentos, depois se afastou e relaxou nas almofadas atrás dele. Ele empurrou a chave da porta dentro do bolso da calça e, com um sorriso, colocou um braço no encosto da espreguiçadeira e o outro no apoio de braço. _

_ "Olhos no chão", ele instruiu. _

_ Draco obedientemente abaixou a cabeça em silencioso cumprimento. _

_ Harry deixou um minuto de silêncio passar. _

_ "Você é um menino tão bonito, meu principezinho. Eu gosto de tê-lo de joelhos, sabia disso?" _

_ A cabeça de Draco sacudiu um pouco, mas antes que ele pudesse levantá-la, Harry clicou em sua língua. _

_ "Cruze os pulsos pelas costas." _

_ Harry emitiu outra ordem e Draco a executou lindamente. Ele moveu as mãos do colo atrás das costas e obedientemente manteve a cabeça abaixada e os olhos no chão. _

_ “Perfeito, simplesmente perfeito. Você é pecaminosamente bonito, deixe-me aproveitar isso por um momento." _

_ Louvar Draco por sua obediência impecável foi fácil para Harry. Ele quis dizer cada palavra e, sabendo o efeito que isso teve sobre Draco, tornou tudo mais doce. Ele se permitiu dois minutos completos para apreciar a pose submissa de Draco, depois estendeu a mão e silenciosamente convocou um tipo muito especial de chicote. _

_ Na verdade, não era muito diferente de um chicote comum. Era preto liso, tinha uma alça confortável revestida de couro com uma alça de pulso para apoio extra. O longo cabo de fibra de vidro, naturalmente coberto de tecido por razões de segurança, terminava na fina língua de couro flexível, que era realmente a única parte especial sobre a chicote que Harry havia escolhido para a tarde de deleite e dele de Draco. _

_ A trança de um chicote era geralmente feita de couro e, enquanto este era, de fato, apenas um lado era de couro, o outro lado tinha um revestimento extra de pêlo preto macio e era, como uma pena, projetado para provocar, por não causar nenhum efeito tipo de desconforto ... ou prazer - tal era a beleza de um chicote, dependendo das preferências de alguém, poderia ser a causa da dor ou do prazer intenso. _

_ Harry brincou preguiçosamente com a chicole por alguns momentos, depois empurrou a parte coberta de pele por baixo do queixo de Draco e o forçou a levantar a cabeça. _

_ Draco olhou para ele e quando Harry retirou a trança da colheita debaixo do queixo e mostrou o brinquedo, ele inalou bruscamente e um tremor surgiu através dele. Havia apreensão e uma leve excitação em seus olhos e Harry sorriu calorosamente. _

_ "Você confia em mim, meu pequeno príncipe?" ele perguntou suavemente. _

_ Draco engoliu em seco, depois assentiu. _

_ Harry clicou a língua. _

_ "Use suas palavras", ele lembrou. _

_ "Sim senhor. Sim, eu confio em você." _

_ "Isso é bom. Agora, acredito que você está um pouco vestido demais para a ocasião, não concorda? Seja um bom garoto e abra os dois primeiros botões da sua camisa para mim." _

_ Draco lentamente tirou as mãos das costas e as levantou. Com cuidado e com os dedos trêmulos, abriu os dois botões superiores da camisa e deixou as mãos caírem no colo. Harry passou gentilmente o lado macio da trança ao longo do pescoço de Draco e enfiou-o por baixo do colarinho agora aberto. Ele provocou parte da clavícula de Draco e a parte superior do esterno e, em resposta, Draco soltou um suspiro baixo e audível e seus olhos tremulavam. _

_ "Parece bom, não é, meu principezinho?" Harry perguntou. _

_ Draco assentiu. _

_ "Sim, senhor", ele sussurrou. _

_ Harry sorriu e continuou a provocar o pouco de pele exposta com o cacho. Ele alternou entre a clavícula esquerda de Draco e a clavícula direita e passou a trança do esterno ao longo da garganta até descansar sob o queixo, depois esfregou-o ao longo da parte sensível da pele logo abaixo do lóbulo da orelha de Draco. O toque leve fez Draco choramingar baixinho e ele estremeceu um pouco. _

_ Um tempo depois, Harry decidiu levar as coisas adiante. Ele pressionou o lado de couro da trança nos lábios de Draco e deu-lhe outra ordem. _

_ "Quero que você desfaça o resto dos botões, meu pequeno príncipe." _

_ Demorou um pouco para desfazer os botões restantes, principalmente porque as suas mãos estavam tremendo muito agora, mas também, Harry suspeitava, porque ele mantinha a trança pressionada nos lábios de Draco, tornando impossível para ele falar. _

_ Eventualmente, Draco conseguiu desfazer todos os botões e colocou as mãos no colo. _

_ Harry bateu-os gentilmente com a colheita e os cutucou nas costas de Draco. _

_ "Hm, sim, isso é melhor. Mantenha-os lá até que eu diga o contrário"22 ele instruiu. _

_ Ele usou a trança do chicote para mover a camisa aberta e expôs o peito lindamente pálido de Draco e lambendo os lábios, Harry simplesmente o admirou por alguns minutos. _

_ "Você é lindo, meu doce príncipe", elogiou. _

_ Draco gemeu, suas pálpebras tremeram e sua língua saiu da boca para molhar os lábios. Ele corou com as doces palavras de louvor. Harry provocou suas bochechas avermelhadas com o lado macio da trança, depois a deixou cair no ombro esquerdo de Draco e cutucou a camisa desabotoada. _

_ Deslizou facilmente o braço de Draco e Harry também empurrou a camisa do ombro direito de Draco, depois começou a provocar o lado macio da trança para cima e para baixo nos braços de Draco, ao longo da clavícula e na lateral do pescoço. _

_ Draco choramingou suavemente. _

_ "O que você quer, meu pequeno príncipe?" Harry perguntou. _

_ Draco olhou para ele com olhos esfumaçados, cheios de desejo. _

_ "Toque-me", ele sussurrou. _

_ Harry clicou a língua. _

_ "Senhor, por favor." _

_ "Estou tocando em você, meu doce príncipe, não seja tão ganancioso. Tudo em bom tempo." _

_ Harry sorriu. Ele virou o chicote e desta vez traçou os braços e a clavícula de Draco e o lado do pescoço com a parte de couro da trança. _

_ Draco soltou um gemido suave e Harry correu a ponta da trança pelo centro do peito de Draco, desde o pequeno mergulho no fundo da garganta até o botão de cima da calça. Draco estremeceu e virou a trança de novo, Harry usou o lado macio para provocar os lados de Draco e, finalmente, seus mamilos. _

_ Ele esfregou o pêlo macio sobre as nádegas duras e Draco tremia, sua boca formava um O perfeito e ele suspirou. Suas pálpebras tremeram e ele teve dificuldade em mantê-las abertas, mas fez o possível para não deixá-los totalmente fechadas. _

_ Harry brincou sem piedade. Ele alternou entre o lado macio e peludo da trança e o lado mais firme e de couro e sem dar um único golpe, ele levou Draco para fora de sua mente. _

_ "Por favor, senhor, por favor", Draco sussurrou. _

_ Harry riu. _

_ "Por favor, o que? O que você quer?" _

_ "Por favor, me toque, senhor, por favor", Draco implorou. _

_ Harry manteve o olhar por alguns segundos, depois balançou a cabeça. _

_ "Não." _

_ Draco choramingou e Harry jogou a trança do colo no colo. Ele podia sentir o pênis de Draco contra o tecido, seu contorno era claramente visível e Harry provocou a longa carne dura com a trança. _

_ Um gemido desesperado caiu dos lábios de Draco, seguido por um pedido ofegante. Harry ignorou. Em vez disso, ele forçou o cacho entre as coxas de Draco. _

_ "Abra suas pernas para mim, meu pequeno príncipe." _

_ Draco embaralhou um pouco e obedientemente separou as pernas. _

_ "Agora, levante essa sua bunda linda no ar, não precisa mais ficar de pernas para o ar, isso é para pessoas preguiçosas, e você não é preguiçoso, é, meu lindo pequeno príncipe?" _

_ "Não senhor." _

_ "Hum, sim, eu pensei que sim." _

_ Draco cumpriu suas ordens e Harry passou o lado de couro da trança para cima e para baixo nas coxas de Draco, depois bateu no botão e no zíper das calças de Draco. _

_ “Tire isso, eu quero você nu. Você pode mexer as mãos." _

_ Draco levou alguns minutos para se despir de todas as suas roupas, mas, eventualmente, ele estava nu como no dia em que nasceu. Ele voltou a se ajoelhar e moveu as mãos atrás das costas. Harry assentiu em aprovação silenciosa e deixou seus olhos varrerem a pele nua e em exibição. _

_ Ele provocou o lado macio da trança no braço esquerdo de Draco e o lado de couro no braço direito de Draco, em seguida, voltou para o lado macio e provocou os lados de Draco, fazendo-o se contorcer. Harry bateu o lado de couro das tranças nos mamilos atrevidos de Draco, esfregou-os e depois bateu-os com muita delicadeza. Era mais uma torneira do que um tapa de verdade, mas Draco soltou um gemido de surpresa suave e depois de um tempo, Harry largou a colheita e usou a trança para afastar as pernas de Draco. _

_ "ESTÁ BEM?" ele perguntou. _

_ Draco assentiu. _

_ "Sim senhor." _

_ "Cor?" _

_ "Verde, senhor." _

_ Harry riu suavemente. _

_ "Seu favorito", disse ele. _

_ Ele passou a trança pela parte externa da coxa esquerda de Draco, depois pela parte interna, pela parte interna da coxa direita e pela parte externa. Ele brincou por vários minutos e até Draco implorar para tocá-lo. _

_ Harry negou seu pedido pela terceira vez. _

_ "Não", ele disse com firmeza. _

_ Draco choramingou e Harry passou o lado macio da trança sobre as bolas de Draco, esfregando a parte de baixo delas. O gemido de Draco se transformou em um gemido e Harry inesperadamente virou a trança e passou o lado de couro ao longo do longo eixo de Draco, provocando todos os lados, incluindo a cabeça, com o couro liso, mas firme. _

_ Draco resistiu seus quadris e gemeram. _

_ "Por favor senhor. Eu preciso ... eu quero ... por favor, senhor." _

_ "O que você precisa, meu pequeno príncipe." _

_ "Eu preciso gozar", disse Draco, seguido por um gemido desesperado. _

_ "Absolutamente não. Nem pense nisso. " _

_ Harry não teve nenhum escrúpulo em negar esse pedido e Draco o encarou com olhos lacrimejantes e um lábio inferior trêmulo. _

_ "Por favor, senhor", ele implorou. _

_ "Não", Harry disse com firmeza. _

_ Ele bateu no longo eixo da colheita contra a parte externa da coxa de Draco. _

_ "A resposta é não, meu pequeno príncipe", disse ele, suavizando um pouco a voz. "Você pode fazer muito melhor que isso, eu sei que você pode e se eu souber, você pode provar para mim." _

_ Com essas palavras, ele se inclinou para frente, segurou a bochecha de Draco e lhe deu um beijo tranquilizador. Draco derreteu contra a palma da mão e respondeu fervorosamente ao beijo, claramente desesperado pelo pouco de pele em contato com a pele, Harry estava oferecendo. _

_ "Você é meu bom e pequeno príncipe, pode aguentar mais um pouco", Harry sussurrou. _

_ Ele se afastou, retomou sua posição anterior e deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo corpo de Draco. Seu peito estava arrepiado, a pele pálida tinha manchas vermelhas por toda parte, o rosto corado e os olhos escuros e esfumaçados. Ele parecia delicioso, bom o suficiente para comer e, lentamente, se levantou, Harry passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Draco, depois se afastou. Ele pressionou a ponta da trança entre as omoplatas de Draco e gentilmente o cutucou para frente. _

_ "Descanse seu peito contra a espreguiçadeira, meu pequeno príncipe", ele instruiu. _

_ Draco se inclinou para frente e Harry correu o lado macio da trança pelo centro de suas costas, depois o virou e provocou as bochechas pálidas de Draco com o lado de couro. Ele passou a trança ao longo da parte externa das coxas de Draco, depois por dentro, afastou as pernas e provocou suas bolas por trás, depois esfregou ao longo de seu pênis, desenhando os ruídos mais deliciosos dos lábios abertos de Draco. _

_ Ele era uma bagunça ofegante e ofegante e todas as fibras de seu corpo palpitavam de desejo. _

_ "Cor?" Harry perguntou suavemente enquanto pressionava a trança suavemente contra a parte inferior do pênis de Draco. _

_ Draco gemeu, depois respondeu. _

_ "Verde, senhor." _

_ "Muito bem, você está pronta para algo um pouco mais intenso, meu pequeno príncipe?" _

_ Draco respirou fundo. _

_ "Harry-" _

_ "Sim amor?" _

_ "O que você vai fazer?" _

_ “Apenas um pouco de dor na sua bunda linda. Um pouco de vermelho para compensar toda aquela pele branca leitosa" Harry disse e antes que Draco tivesse a chance de contemplá-la adequadamente, ele levantou o chicote e derrubou o lado de couro da trança na nádega de Draco. _

_ Draco gritou e xingou e Harry sorriu. Ele usou muito menos força do que com a mão nua, mas um tapa com uma trança de couro doeu de maneira diferente em comparação com a palma da mão. _

_ "Porra!" Draco exclamou. _

_ "Isso foi uma boa porra ou uma porra ruim?" ele brincou. _

_ "Ngh." _

_ Draco rangeu os dentes. _

_ "Bom", ele finalmente disse. _

_ Harry riu baixinho e esfregou o lado macio da trança sobre a marca que ele havia deixado na bunda de Draco. Ele provocou gentilmente, suavemente, por alguns momentos, depois passou a ponta da trança pela fresta entre as bochechas de Draco. _

_ Draco moveu os quadris e a trança deslizou mais fundo na fenda. Harry o guiou até seu buraco e esfregou a carne sensível, provocando sem vergonha, mas se afastando quando Draco começou a rolar os quadris para causar mais atrito. Em vez disso, ele passou a trança na espinha de Draco e depois deu mais um golpe. Era muito mais leve que o primeiro e Draco apenas gritou porque Harry, deliberadamente, mirou exatamente o mesmo local, ele havia deixado uma marca antes. _

_ "Vire-se, meu pequeno príncipe, sente-se na espreguiçadeira e abra suas pernas para mim." _

_ Draco obedeceu desajeitadamente à ordem e, uma vez que ele se sentou, Harry usou a trança para empurrá-lo de volta para as almofadas atrás dele. Ele convocou uma garrafa de lubrificante e, entrando entre as pernas de Draco, ele entregou a ele. _

_ "Você quer gozar, não quer, meu pequeno príncipe?" _

_ Draco assentiu em silêncio. _

_ "Toque-se." _

_ A boca de Draco se abriu e ele olhou incrédulo. Harry sustentou o olhar por um longo momento e depois sorriu diabolicamente. _

_ "Eu não vou fazer isso por você, então, se você quiser vir, terá que fazer um esforço ou andar com um pau duro pelo resto da tarde. A escolha é inteiramente sua - ele disse com um encolher de ombros indiferente e puxou a mão para trás. _

_ Draco emitiu um som estrangulado de protesto, saltou para frente e pegou a garrafa de lubrificante dele. _

_ Harry riu. _

_ "Desesperado muito, meu amor?" ele brincou. _

_ Draco olhou para ele e Harry bateu na parte externa da coxa com a colheita. _

_ "Nada disso atrevido agora, não aqui", ele repreendeu Draco gentilmente. _

_ "Desculpe, senhor", Draco se desculpou. _

_ Suas bochechas coraram um pouco e se inclinaram para frente, Harry se apoiou na espreguiçadeira de couro e capturou os lábios de Draco em um lento beijo sensual. Quando Draco tentou abraçá-lo e puxá-lo em cima dele, Harry interrompeu o beijo e deu um passo para longe. _

_ "Toque a si mesmo", disse ele, repetindo sua pergunta anterior. _

_ rder. _

_ Draco abriu a garrafa, espalhou uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante limpo por toda a mão e colocou os dedos longos e pálidos em torno de seu pênis. Ele assobiou e, descuidadamente, soltando a garrafa de lubrificante na espreguiçadeira ao lado dele, ele começou a trabalhar seu pau, dando-lhe longos movimentos lentos para se provocar. _

_ Harry assistiu, apreciando completamente o show. Ele passou o lado macio da trança ao longo da perna de Draco, sobre o quadril, subiu ao longo do lado e desceu o peito, depois voltou. Ele empurrou a trança por baixo do queixo de Draco, forçou-o a encontrar seu olhar e lambeu os lábios. _

_ "Como é?" ele perguntou. _

_ "Bom Senhor." _

_ Harry sorriu. _

_ "Talvez um pouco mais rápido, então", sugeriu. _

_ Draco obedeceu. Sua respiração ficou rápida e difícil e ele apertou os dedos da mão livre em torno da borda da espreguiçadeira de couro. _

_ "E você pensou que a única maneira de usar essa colheita era transformar seu rosto atrás de um glorioso tom de vermelho, oh quão errado você estava meu pequeno príncipe. Não preciso dar um único golpe para controlá-lo com isso. Eu poderia colocá-lo no seu peito e deixá-lo lá e você faria qualquer coisa que eu dissesse, não faria?" _

_ "Sim, senhor", Draco respondeu e piscou para ele. _

_ Harry forçou o queixo de Draco um pouco mais. _

_ "Você é um menino tão bom, se acariciando por mim", disse ele com um sorriso. _

_ Draco derreteu e suas pálpebras tremeram ao ouvir os elogios de Harry. _

_ "Diga-me, meu pequeno príncipe, você quer gozar?" _

_ "Sim, senhor", Draco respirou. _

_ "E você tem permissão?" _

_ "Não senhor." _

_ "Então pare." _

_ Draco soltou um gemido angustiado, mas parou a mão. Harry afastou-o de seu pênis, que era duro como uma pedra e ficou orgulhoso entre as pernas de Draco, cercado por pubes loiros claros perfeitamente aparados na base. _

_ Harry provocou a carne se contorcendo com o eixo do chicote, depois deu um forte golpe no interior da coxa de Draco. _

_ Draco gemeu. _

_ "Salte na espreguiçadeira, abra as pernas o máximo que puderem." _

_ Draco obedeceu. _

_ "Agora, continue, meu principezinho. Continue, divirta-se." _

_ A mão de Draco voltou ao seu pênis e colocou os dedos em torno de sua picada latejante, ele os torceu ao redor do eixo e se esforçou constantemente. _

_ Harry assistiu. Ele provocou a trança do chicote para cima e para baixo na parte interna das coxas de Draco, depois a deslizou entre as nádegas e roubou o lado fino da trança contra seu buraco, como ele já havia feito antes. _

_ Draco gemeu e empurrou contra a trança. _

_ Harry retirou-o e bateu na parte interna da coxa, dando um forte golpe. _

_ Draco ofegou, então soltou um gemido baixo. Sua mão vacilou, mas Harry a cutucou com o cabo e o fez continuar. _

_ Depois de um tempo, Draco começou a empurrar sua mão. Ele se contorceu desconfortavelmente e olhou para Harry com olhos suplicantes. _

_ "Harry - eu - eu vou - estou perto - eu-" _

_ “Você não fará isso. Você não tem minha permissão." _

_ Harry rosnou e inclinando-se para a frente, ele colocou a colheita na diagonal no peito de Draco. Ele pegou a garrafa de lubrificante e desabotoou o jeans, deixou-os deslizarem até os tornozelos, depois espalhou uma quantidade liberal de líquido transparente em seu pau grosso e duro. Ele deu alguns golpes, depois reorganizou Draco na espreguiçadeira de couro. Ele colocou a perna esquerda de Draco sobre o encosto do sofá, dobrou a direita no joelho e empurrou-a tão longe que Draco gemeu de leve desconforto. Harry então colocou os braços de Draco acima da cabeça e segurou-o para segurar o apoio de braço. Ele se posicionou, deixou a ponta do seu pau cutucar o buraco de Draco, depois se inclinou e o beijou apaixonadamente. _

_ "Se esse chicote cair, você não pode gozar, meu pequeno príncipe", ele sussurrou contra os lábios trêmulos de Draco, e empurrou-o com um movimento rápido, quebrando os músculos tensos do buraco de Draco e enchendo-o com seu pau. _

* * *

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

"Pelo amor de Deus, Potter!" Draco estalou, parecendo completamente exasperado.

Harry pulou.

"Vamos ficar do lado de fora do restaurante a manhã toda ou vamos realmente entrar?"

Repreendendo a si mesmo por sua falta de foco, Harry afastou seus pensamentos do mês passado, e especialmente aqueles daquela cavalgada, e atirou a Draco um sorriso assassino com a intenção de apaziguar seu namorado irritado.

"Eu só queria lhe dar alguns minutos para considerar adequadamente", disse ele com uma piscadela atrevida.

Draco revirou os olhos.

“E eu lhe disse que tenho certeza que quero fazer isso. Eu me repeti três vezes."

Draco respondeu com um olhar sombrio.

Harry deu a ele um olhar aguçado.

"Você está sendo atrevido", disse ele.

Ele segurou o olhar de Draco até que ele cedeu e desviou os olhos.

"Pronto, isso é muito melhor, um príncipe tão bom."

Harry o elogiou suavemente e, dando um passo para mais perto, ele deslizou um único dedo sob o queixo de Draco e o empurrou até que eles estavam mais uma vez olhando nos olhos um do outro.

"Eu gosto do seu atrevimento, nunca esqueça disso", ele sussurrou e capturou os lábios de Draco em um beijo lento e provocador. Quando ele se afastou, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos de Draco. "Sinto muito por zonear você, isso não foi justo."

"Está tudo bem, entenda, não é fácil ficar de pé ao lado de um homem incrivelmente lindo e ser forçado a se contentar em imaginar como ele é sem as roupas, em vez de ter permissão para apreciar a coisa real. "

Draco riu e seus olhos brilharam de alegria.

“Você apenas espera até chegarmos em casa, eu definitivamente vou dobrar você sobre meu joelho e bater em você até que suas nádegas estejam todas vermelhas e latejantes. Então eu vou fazer você sentar nele até que você se contorça implorando por misericórdia." Harry disse com uma cara totalmente séria e viu Draco engoliu em seco.

"Você - você não - você realmente não quer dizer isso", ele gaguejou.

Harry manteve sua expressão neutra.

“Eu absolutamente faço. Se você tiver alguma objeção, pode usar sua palavra de segurança." ele disse com indiferença e puxando a mão de Draco, ele o puxou para a entrada do restaurante.

Ele abriu a porta e os dois entraram. Caleb havia dito para ele perguntar pelo The Stables, uma sala de eventos privada na parte de trás. Ele acomodou confortavelmente até vinte pessoas para um brunch e isso serviu bem a Harry.

Um pequeno munch era exatamente o que Draco precisava para seu primeiro passeio no mundo do fetishe. Ele só precisava se encontrar com um monte de pessoas que eram um pouco mais experientes que ele, descontraídas e divertidas.

Ele estava prestes a empurrar a porta quando Draco o segurou.

"Harry?"

Harry se virou e encontrou Draco mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele parecia uma mistura de medo, preocupação e um pouco abalado.

Deixando a porta, Harry puxou Draco para o lado, pegou sua bochecha e acariciou-a com o polegar.

"Acho que nós dois sabemos que você preferiria se eu te espancasse, não seria um castigo, apenas o começo de uma noite bastante atrevida de sexo quente e excêntrico", disse ele em um sussurro abafado. Roubou um beijo atrevido de Draco e quando ele se afastou, ele observou seu rosto com cuidado.

Draco relaxou um pouco e Harry apertou sua mão.

"Quero que você entre lá e não fique sentado ao meu lado e olhe para o chão, porque está preocupado em me perturbar se fizer um comentário atrevido", disse Harry sinceramente. "Por favor, lembre-se disso."

Draco assentiu e sorriu e Harry se inclinou para lhe dar outro beijo.

"Vamos lá, vamos lá antes que os outros clientes se queixem da nossa flagrante demonstração pública de afeto."

Harry sorriu e puxando a mão de Draco, ele o puxou para a sala privada.

"Potter! Você está atrasado!"

A voz de Caleb rapidamente ecoou pela sala e Harry virou a cabeça para revirar os olhos para Draco.

"Você tem minha permissão explícita para lhe dar o melhor de si, eu não posso vencê-lo", Harry murmurou.

Draco assentiu em entendimento silencioso e piscou.

Harry riu para si mesmo -  _ isso seria muito divertido _ \- e voltou sua atenção para Caleb, que estava sentado na cabeceira de uma mesa comprida em frente à mesa do buffet.

“Claramente não é tarde o suficiente, Reid. Cadê meu café? " ele perguntou

Como sempre, Caleb ignorou sua pergunta. Tornou-se um pouco de um jogo entre eles, um que ambos gostaram completamente.

Puxando Draco junto com ele, Harry se aproximou da mesa, soltou a mão de Draco e pegou uma caneta. Ele rabiscou seu nome descuidadamente na folha de entrada e entregou a caneta a Draco.

Draco que pegou e assinou seu nome com um elegante floreio enquanto Harry mantinha o papel firme para ele.

Quando Harry olhou para cima, ele pegou Caleb erguendo uma sobrancelha interrogativa para ele, mas em vez de subir na isca, ele apenas deu de ombros.

Não era exatamente habitual para um Dom ajudar seu submarino em tarefas simples como assinar um pedaço de papel e Harry podia dizer que Caleb havia notado sua dinâmica incomum de Draco e estava bastante confuso com isso.

Caleb pegou a folha de entrada, olhou para ela e deu uma olhada calculada em Draco.

"Rabisco chique, Draco Malfoy", disse ele.

Harry reprimiu um sorriso quando Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou Caleb com um olhar mortal da Sonserina gelado.

"Se fosse um rabisco, não seria legível. Como você não teve problemas para decifrar meu nome e até conseguiu pronunciá-lo corretamente, embora eu acreditei em Harry por isso, eu o chamaria de caligrafia elegante, embora funcione também, se você insistir em usar um adjetivo que descreva a imaginação em vez da aparência." Draco disse friamente.

Abafando um bufo, Harry virou-se e silenciosamente dirigiu-se ao bufê para servir-se de uma xícara grande de café.

Ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar como Caleb reagiria se voltasse com uma tigela de gelo para acalmar a maneira perfeita como Draco havia queimado tão completamente seu orgulho.

_ Ele provavelmente ameaçará me chicotear, _ Harry meditou e riu baixinho.

Quando ele voltou alguns minutos depois, segurando duas xícaras de café, encontrou Caleb em pé, imitando a pose de Draco.

"Sem varinhas", ele lembrou a Draco calmamente, enquanto lhe entregava o café e acrescentou: "Coloquei açúcar extra nele".

"Eu não preciso de uma varinha para duelá-lo", Draco sorriu.

Bebendo preguiçosamente seu café, Harry olhou de um lado para o outro entre Caleb e Draco. Dois deles estavam envolvidos em um intenso concurso de olhar fixo. Ele praticamente podia sentir o ar estalar ao redor deles e estremeceu um pouco.

_ Não desista, meu principezinho, _ ele pensou com um sorriso desonesto.

Ele puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se e continuou casualmente bebendo seu café. Ele se recostou e apoiou o tornozelo direito na coxa esquerda, logo acima do joelho.

Harry assistiu ao confronto silencioso por um tempo, mas quando ficou claro que nem Caleb nem Draco estavam prestes a desistir e terminar o concurso, ele voltou sua atenção para Stefan e começou a conversar com ele.

"Ele é diferente."

Stefan acenou com a cabeça em direção a Draco depois de alguns minutos trocando gentilezas.

Harry sorriu.

"Sim", disse ele.

Ele olhou para cima e descobriu que Draco e Caleb ainda estavam competitivamente encarando um ao outro, embora nesse momento Caleb estivesse franzindo a testa enquanto Draco parecia completamente entediado.

“Reid, pelo amor de Deus, deixa de ser um idiota. Ele é um promotor, é o trabalho dele distorcer suas palavras e foder com sua mente e ele é muito bom nisso" Harry interveio.

Caleb lançou um olhar positivamente murcho e, embora ele se sentasse, ele desafiadoramente manteve os braços cruzados.

Harry sorriu para sua xícara de café.

Em todos os anos em que conheceu Caleb, ele nunca o viu tão abalado.

Draco estava chegando até ele e Harry não podia negar que ele gostava.

"Nunca tente encarar uma cobra, nós não piscamos", Draco murmurou baixinho, então, graciosamente, girou sobre os calcanhares e caminhou para o buffet.

Harry olhou para ele por um momento e se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira. Ele estava meio duro e verdadeiramente grato por ter escolhido usar um par de jeans soltos. Eles fizeram um trabalho semi-decente para esconder sua situação, apesar de, apesar do espaço extra para as pernas, não conseguirem esconder completamente uma ereção completa; ele sabia disso.

"Você me disse que ele é ..." Caleb começou.

Harry o interrompeu antes de terminar a frase.

"Eu nunca disse que se aplicava fora do quarto", ele sorriu. "Embora ele também seja parte disso."

Caleb franziu a testa.

"Você tem certeza que ele é-"

"Submisso?" Harry terminou a pergunta. "Sim, mas ele tem uma tonelada de atrevimento, o que eu amo, embora eu possa ver isso te incomoda bastante."

"Entendo", Caleb sorriu.

Ele descruzou os braços e pegou sua própria caneca de café. Harry o observou terminá-lo, depois sutilmente colocou-o na frente de Stefan, que o pegou e se levantou antes de caminhar para o bufê para reabastecer Caleb.

"Entendo por que você estava tão apreensivo no começo, ele tem uma boca de bronze nele."

"E eu o amo por isso", disse Harry.

Ele olhou ao redor da sala, acenou para alguns rostos familiares, depois voltou sua atenção para o café e sua conversa com Caleb.

"Como está indo com vocês dois?" Caleb perguntou.

Stefan voltou com o café e deslizando um braço em volta da cintura, puxou-o para perto em um gesto possessivo, mas afetuoso.

"Obrigado, Pet."

Stefan sorriu para ele e estava prestes a se sentar quando viu um de seus amigos.

Harry o pegou olhando para Caleb pedindo permissão para sair por conta própria e Caleb lhe deu um pequeno aceno de aprovação.

"Obrigado, C", Stefan sorriu.

Ele se retirou do abraço de Caleb, mas logo antes que ele pudesse sair, Caleb pegou seu pulso e o puxou para um breve beijo.

Harry teve a decência de desviar o olhar para lhes dar um momento de privacidade.

Ele tomou seu café e sentiu vontade de procurar Draco pela sala, mas resistiu. Era uma sala de eventos particular em um restaurante, Draco estava bem. Ele era um homem crescido e não precisava de supervisão constante.

"Vocês dois estão bastante apaixonados", disse ele logo depois que Stefan saiu para se juntar ao amigo.

Caleb piscou para ele. Havia um tipo animado de brilho em seus olhos que Harry não tinha visto antes, mas ele tinha que admitir que Caleb usava muito bem.

"O que posso dizer, a seta do Cupido atingiu o lugar certo. Agora, desculpe, você estava prestes a me contar sobre você e esse seu dragão de fogo."

Harry sorriu.

"Eu estava?"

Caleb deu a ele um olhar aguçado.

"Da próxima vez que você vier me procurar no meio da noite, eu vou te ignorar batendo na minha porta da frente."

"Você é tão mesquinho", Harry riu.

"Honestamente, está indo muito bem. Eu acho que o fato de nós dois estarmos aqui hoje prova isso claramente. Ele é um aprendiz rápido. Ele também está interessado. "

Caleb assentiu e Harry afastou o tornozelo da coxa quando Draco se aproximou e deixou óbvio que ele pretendia sentar no colo.

"Sanduíches para você, croissants de chocolate e bolo para mim", disse ele.

Harry o beijou e se deliciou com o leve rubor que coloria as bochechas de Draco com um adorável tom de rosa.

"Você é um pet corajoso sentado no colo do seu Dom assim", disse Caleb.

Harry não conseguiu engolir o gemido que voou das profundezas da garganta e até a ponta da língua. Caleb não tinha acabado de dizer isso ...

"Você é pior do que um urso com um pote de mel, Reid. Só não resisto à tentação de levar um chute no traseiro" ele suspirou.

Então, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa contrária, Draco se levantou em sua própria defesa.

“Primeiro de tudo, eu não sou um pet. Eu nunca fui e nunca serei o animal de estimação de ninguém. Embora eu não discuta que algumas pessoas possam gostar de ser o pet de alguém ou se deliciarem com o uso de tal termo carinhoso, eu não me conto entre essa multidão. Por enquanto, você pode me chamar de Sr. Malfoy, no entanto, se você perder esse seu comportamento infantil e insolente, que é totalmente impróprio para alguém da sua idade, eu aceitarei o uso do meu primeiro nome ”, disse Draco.

Ele mordeu um pequeno bolo de chocolate e pareceu totalmente imperturbável.

Harry casualmente colocou a mão na coxa de Draco e apertou-a um pouco.

"Além disso, não tenho certeza de como sentar no colo do meu namorado é ousado, mas se isso lhe deixa desconfortável, ficarei feliz em mudar para uma cadeira. Eu respeito seus limites" continuou Draco.

Harry pegou um sanduíche pequeno do prato, Draco havia colocado na mesa na frente deles. Ele não estava particularmente com fome, mas de repente sentiu vontade de dar à boca algo para fazer.

O atrevimento de Draco fez coisas indescritíveis com ele e ele queria arrastá-lo para casa e ter seu jeito perverso com ele.

“Eu admito, fique onde está, Draco. Sinceramente, Potter, eu não sei como você o suporta, eu o deixaria cru se ele me tratasse assim" disse Caleb com um sorriso sujo.

"Prática", Harry sorriu.

Ele acariciou a coxa de Draco, tranquilizando-o, para que ele soubesse que não tinha intenção de usar uma bengala, ou qualquer outro brinquedo de impacto nele - na maioria das vezes, ele não considerava a punição de Draco uma ofensa punível.

"Fomos à escola juntos, lembra?" ele lembrou a Caleb a história dele e de Draco.

"Não me diga que ele sempre foi assim!"

Caleb fingiu parecer horrorizado e rindo, Harry apertou a coxa de Draco novamente.

"Pior, ele aprendeu algumas maneiras. Eu poderia te contar histórias ... Houve uma vez que ele fez e distribuiu crachás que liam Potter fede porque ele não conseguia superar o fato de que eu era melhor em perseguir uma bola do que ele. ”

"Potter, você percebe que estou bem aqui, não é?"

Draco olhou feio e Harry soprou um beijo para ele e sorriu docemente.

"Claro. Você está sentado no meu colo; como eu poderia esquecer? Me desculpe, eu disse algo falso? " ele brincou.

Draco o olhou por um momento, depois silenciosamente terminou seu bolo de chocolate. Embora ele não tenha usado suas palavras, sua expressão falou muito. Dizia algo como você apenas espera, Potter, mas um momento depois, ele relaxou e sorriu.

"Reconheço que você não era um pirralho em Ho-"

Draco se interrompeu com uma tosse quando Harry cravou as unhas firmemente na coxa de Draco.

"De volta à escola secundária, quero dizer", ele se corrigiu.

Harry suspirou de alívio.

Perto.

"Vocês são um par estranho."

Caleb balançou a cabeça e riu.

"No entanto, não há como negar que vocês dois têm química."

"Temos muita química, especialmente do tipo explosivo", Harry riu.

Eles continuaram suas brincadeiras mais fáceis por mais algum tempo.

Eventualmente, porém, a conversa se voltou para seus respectivos empregos e Caleb compartilhou algumas histórias bastante divertidas de seu quartel, incluindo uma onde eles tentaram resgatar um gatinho de uma árvore, mas acabaram resgatando o bombeiro que subiu na árvore e conseguiu ficar preso junto com o gatinho.

Draco lentamente se aqueceu com Caleb e compartilhou de bom grado algumas histórias de seu próprio trabalho, e Harry ficou mais uma vez hipnotizado ao ver o esforço que Draco estava fazendo com seus amigos. Era a prova definitiva de quanto ele havia mudado completamente desde o fim da guerra.

Harry também ficou satisfeito ao notar que Draco se esforçou ao máximo para se censurar para não se acidentalmente se tornar um bruxo. Ele escorregou uma vez quando quase disse algo sobre trouxas, mas Harry apertou sua coxa com firmeza e isso foi suficiente para Draco se recuperar.

Em algum momento, Stefan voltou para o canto da mesa e os quatro conversaram amigavelmente até Stefan tentar levar Draco para apresentá-lo a algumas pessoas.

Essa foi a primeira vez que Draco olhou para Harry e, embora parecesse pedir permissão, Harry sabia que Draco estava inseguro e estava procurando por segurança.

Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Ele o encorajou a sair e conversar com algumas pessoas. Foi preciso um pouco de persuasão e um pouco de persuasão, mas eventualmente Draco cedeu e saiu com Stefan, que, apesar de ser um pouco mais novo que Draco, definitivamente tinha um pouco mais de experiência e gentilmente o colocou sob suas asas.

Como Harry conhecia a maioria das pessoas, que apareceram no encontro casual desta manhã, ele não se incomodou em se misturar, mas permaneceu à mesa e conversou com Caleb.

Eles discutiram principalmente alguns brinquedos novos e vários dos próximos eventos na Caixa de Pandora.

Quando Caleb perguntou se Harry planejava trazer Draco para o clube, ele balançou a cabeça e argumentou que Draco ainda não estava pronto para esse tipo de choque cultural.

Bem mais de uma hora mais tarde, quando Draco voltou para a mesa, parecendo alegre e tonto, Harry não pôde deixar de repensar sua decisão anterior.

Ele havia julgado Draco um pouco mal quando chegara à sua sala de brinquedos e tinha certeza de que, se tivesse um pouco mais de tempo, Draco estaria interessado em descobrir os segredos da Caixa de Pandora.

Harry fez uma anotação mental para falar com Draco sobre isso em algum momento no futuro e, quando Caleb se desculpou educadamente da mesa, ele se concentrou em Draco e ouviu com muita atenção, enquanto compartilhava animadamente sua experiência de conversar com outras pessoas afins, sobre os vários aspectos de dominação e submissão.

Quando Draco terminou, Harry não pôde deixar de embalar seu rosto em suas mãos e atraí-lo para um beijo apaixonado que os deixou um pouco sem fôlego e Draco corou completamente.

Eles se prepararam para deixar o local cerca de meia hora depois e, embora já tivessem se despedido de Caleb, ele os parou na porta e Harry decidiu que o brilho atrevido em seus olhos significava que Caleb definitivamente não era bom.

"Uma pergunta, Sr. Malfoy, antes de nos separarmos", disse ele com muito respeito.

Harry mordeu a língua para reprimir uma risada.

Draco inclinou a cabeça.

"Certamente."

"Potter aqui é bastante, digamos, de boca fechada sobre sua palavra de segurança, mas tenho certeza que ele lhe contou tudo. Gostaria de satisfazer minha curiosidade e me entregar a tudo o que Tom Riddle fez para merecer ser transformado em uma palavra de segurança?"

Harry gemeu e olhou punhais para Caleb, depois olhou cautelosamente para Draco.

Até agora, e devido à história deles, ele não havia contado a Draco sua palavra de segurança e, embora estivesse ciente de que eles deveriam ter tido aquela conversa em algum momento do último mês, ele não estava preparado para ir para lá - enquanto preferia sua própria palavra de segurança, vermelho funcionou tão bem para ele.

Ele estava plenamente consciente de que deveria ter pulado sobre sua própria sombra, mas qualquer coisa que envolvesse a guerra era e sempre seria um assunto delicado.

Além disso, ele não podia deixar de raciocinar, em todos os anos desde que ele escolheu Tom Riddle como sua palavra de segurança, ele só gritou uma vez e foi quando Charlie o empurrou para além de qualquer coisa que ele foi capaz de lidar que ele não teve uma escolha a não ser usá-la - o que Charlie tentava alcançar, mas isso era outra lembrança por outro dia.

Agora que o gato estava fora do saco, ele não pôde deixar de observar o rosto de Draco de perto por sua reação, enquanto esperava ansiosamente por sua resposta.

"Gostaria de poder contar a você, mas não tenho a menor idéia", Draco respondeu com um senso de equilíbrio, Harry achou intensamente excitante.

"E, para constar, mesmo que eu o tenha feito, não há nenhum dispositivo de tortura no mundo que possa me fazer falar de nenhum dos segredos de Harry", acrescentou.

Harry automaticamente pegou a mão de Draco e apertou-a com força. Ele circulou o polegar sobre o ponto de pulso na parte interna do pulso e transmitiu sua admiração por Draco sem o uso de palavras.

Caleb virou-se para Harry e sorriu conscientemente.

"Eu sempre senti que havia uma história perversa por trás de sua escolha de uma palavra de segurança, e seu dragão feroz aqui apenas confirmou todas as minhas suspeitas", disse ele.

Caleb estendeu a mão e surpreendeu Harry um pouco quando ele apertou o ombro e deu um tapinha nas costas.

"Se você deixar isso para lá, Potter, se você estragar tudo e deixá-lo ir embora, eu pessoalmente o castigarei tanto que você não saberá o que o atingiu e quantas vezes".

Harry ficou tenso, respirou fundo e apertou a mão de Draco, depois se forçou a relaxar gradualmente.

“Posso garantir a você, Reid, que não tenho intenção de deixar passar este, ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis e a única maneira de deixá-lo ir embora é se é isso que ele quer, porque eu me apaixonei. "

"Ameaçando um oficial da lei na frente de um promotor", Draco estalou a língua.

"Coisa absolutamente estúpida de se fazer, Sr. Reid, eu cuidaria de mim se fosse você."

Ele riu e os três compartilharam uma risada antes de Caleb se despedir e eles saírem.

Eles saíram do restaurante em silêncio, Harry caminhando confiantemente à frente de Draco e passearam pela Great Titchfield St.

O tempo estava glorioso e o sol estava quente e Harry sorriu como um mergulhão.

Eles caminharam pela calçada e pararam ocasionalmente perto de um beco estreito que levava a um pequeno pátio.

Lá Harry se virou para encarar Draco, que o encarava com uma expressão curiosa.

"Então, Tom Riddle, então?"

Draco fez a pergunta com um ar de profissionalismo desnecessário e admirável ao mesmo tempo.

Harry assentiu.

"Não tenho problema em usar vermelho, mas esse é meu último recurso absoluto e peço desculpas por não ter lhe contado antes, mas bem ..." ele parou, um pouco inseguro sobre o que dizer ou como se justificar.

"Sabe, Harry, depois daquela longa conversa que tivemos sobre a importância das palavras de segurança, pensei muito e pensei que a sua poderia estar relacionada à guerra, mas, em minha opinião, você tinha se contentado com com Lorde Voldemort. Mas agora eu percebo que isso me torna um tipo especial de maluco, mas eu vou usar esse distintivo com orgulho para você, Harry Potter, ”Draco disse calmamente.

Harry sentiu o arrepio que o atravessou quando Draco pronunciou o nome do bruxo mais sombrio que já andou na superfície da terra. Não era que ele tivesse medo do nome, ele nunca tinha sido, era apenas que trouxe de volta memórias indesejadas de tempos muito sombrios e o encheu de uma fúria que ele às vezes não sabia como controlar.

"Quando Charlie me pediu para escolher uma palavra de segurança, esse foi meu primeiro pensamento, mas esse nome não me assusta nem um pouco. Isso nunca aconteceu, apenas me enche de repulsa e ódio tão profundo que mal consigo respirar" disse Harry.

Ele sentiu Draco libertar sua mão de suas mãos, mas não o impediu.

Tampouco o deteve quando Draco colocou a mão entre as palmas das mãos.

Ele sorriu suavemente e olhou Draco diretamente nos olhos.

“Tom Riddle. Esse nome, coloca o temor de Deus em mim. Dumbledore me mostrou lembranças, lembranças de um jovem garoto doce, deixado para cuidar de si mesmo em um mundo que não o queria. Isso o arruinou, transformou-o no megalomaníaco manipulador que ele era quando eu finalmente o derrubei em 2 de maio de 1998. ”

Draco assentiu suavemente e por um momento eles ficaram em silêncio, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos ao se lembrar daqueles tempos horríveis, momentos em que a necessidade desesperada de sobreviver, de viver para ver apenas mais um dia, os mantinham ativos, os permitiram. fazer coisas que estavam além das capacidades dos adolescentes comuns.

Harry tentou pensar em uma maneira de elevar o clima sombrio que havia se estabelecido em torno deles, mas foi Draco quem falou primeiro.

"Dobby", ele disse e Harry ofegou.

Ele não ouvia esse nome há muito tempo.

Ele nem pensava no doce elfo há muitos anos.

Não porque ele queria esquecer, mas porque doía muito ir para lá. Muitos anos se passaram desde que a pequena criatura sangrou em seus braços depois de ...

Superado por um ataque irracional de raiva por uma mulher que estava morta há muito tempo, Harry rosnou.

"Bellatrix o matou", disse ele.

Ele falou com os dentes cerrados e sua mão enrolou no pulso de Draco e apertou com força.

Ele precisava de algo ou alguém para se ancorar antes que seu ressentimento o vencesse.

Bellatrix Lestrange havia tirado a vida de muitas pessoas que ele mantinha com ternura.

"Eu sei", Draco disse suavemente. "Eu a vi arremessar a faca."

"Por que você o citou?" Harry perguntou, estudando o tom de sua voz.

Ele não tinha motivos para ficar com raiva de Draco; ele não queria ficar com raiva de Draco. Ele sabia que Draco não havia trazido Dobby à conversa para machucá-lo.

"Se você permitir, eu gostaria que Dobby fosse minha palavra de segurança. Ele era a criatura mais doce, gentil e mais carinhosa que eu já conheci, mas meu pai o tratou pior do que a sujeira no sapato. Na época em que eu era jovem demais para perceber que meu pai estava errado, e quando eu entendi, era tarde demais para fazer algo a respeito. Quando eu era jovem, Dobby, ele sempre me tratava gentilmente. Não porque ele estava destinado a servir a família Malfoy, mas porque era de sua natureza e ...

“E é assim que você quer que eu te trate. Com bondade e respeito."

Harry terminou a frase de Draco com um sorriso.

Um tipo intenso de calor se espalhou do centro de seu peito por todo o corpo e ele resolutamente conduziu Draco pelo beco estreito e o empurrou para uma porta que os protegia perfeitamente. Ele segurou o rosto de Draco com as mãos e deu um beijo possessivo nos lábios.

"Sua submissão a mim, Draco, se você estiver disposto a me dar, é o maior presente que você poderia me dar e eu prometo a você que sempre a tratarei com bondade e com o amor e respeito que você merece" ele sussurrou e beijou Draco novamente.

"Eu aceito sua escolha, é uma escolha muito boa", ele murmurou contra os lábios de Draco.

Ele aprofundou o beijo e reivindicou a boca de Draco com os lábios e a língua, beijando-o feroz e apaixonadamente.

Harry se perdeu no calor do momento e envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura de Draco, ele o puxou o mais perto possível de seu corpo e não parou de beijá-lo até que estivessem sem fôlego e desesperados por oxigênio.

Foi só então que ele se afastou de má vontade e encarou Draco. Ele observou Draco lentamente levantar as mãos sobre a cabeça e cruzá-las no pulso, depois o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Leve-me para casa, senhor, sou seu", ele sussurrou.

Ele baixou o olhar submisso e fixou os olhos no peito de Harry.

Harry rosnou e foi totalmente incapaz de resistir à intensa necessidade de possuir aquilo que o inundava.

Ele queria Draco com tudo o que tinha e não iria se contentar, não quando Draco estivesse se oferecendo a ele em uma bandeja de prata. Ele colocou uma mão sobre os pulsos cruzados de Draco e os prendeu grosseiramente na porta de madeira, ele o pressionou.

"Então o que?" ele rosnou.

Ele queria, não, precisava saber até onde Draco queria levar isso.

"Para fazer o que quiser, senhor, confio em você e tenho uma palavra de segurança."

Draco respondeu sem olhar para cima e Harry apertou o quadril de Draco com força suficiente para forçar um gemido dele.

"Porra, Draco, você é perfeito. Maravilhoso, maravilhoso, lindo e perfeito e eu amo muito você" ele sussurrou.

Ele apertou Draco, fechou os olhos, focou e aparatou os dois diretamente no apartamento de Draco.

Ele queria levar Draco para casa, em Grimmauld Place, mas com acesso irrestrito à sua sala de jogos e a permissão de Draco para fazer o que quisesse, ele não confiava em si mesmo para se segurar.

Não, ele precisava que eles estivessem em algum lugar onde pudesse distorcer a mente de Draco e receber o presente de sua submissão sem forçar os limites de Draco além do que Harry sabia que era capaz de levar.

_ Em outra ocasião _ , ele pensou enquanto eles pousavam na sala de Draco e, simultaneamente, desabotoou a calça jeans e forçou Draco a se ajoelhar na frente dele.


End file.
